


Next Caller

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Search, Blacklisted Clans, Hidden Pasts, Maid, New Friends, Strangers Helping Strangers, Writer, multiple jobs, radio dj, who are you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 261,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Lost to his usual task of filling in for an employee in his tea shop Thorin’s intrigue is sparked by a mysterious green haired customer who instantly draws his attention and urge to help better their life. All the while the Durins are lost to the struggle of finding out who is behind the scandalous radio show with characters supposedly from their famous clan.
Relationships: Dwalin/Bilbo, Fili/Kili x oc, Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

“Where the hell is he?”

“Tuesdays aren’t even that popular.”

“He should be happy for the slot after how he blew up on Jimmy last year.”

The comments rippled around the radio station and of course no one was paying any mind to the clock ticking down to the next segment needing to start and with the usual concoction for the arrogant star of the show threatening to just ditch his job for weeks now in hand just watching the clock. Finally having taken up on his threats and in the floundering network rumored to be up for sale soon by the owner you had worked as a glorified maid and assistant to the stuck up few stars on the long time running segments still holding strong.

Over the airways the sign off messages rang and between the exit of the former show’s cast you slipped straight to the empty seat. And mentally gave a ‘fuck it’ to the rules while the other headliners were off to their chosen lunches not willing to take up a second show deciding to let the old star just burn with the blank airtime. Out of everyone you were the oldest one here from the early days of this owner having taken hold of it and even with countless ideas used on air you still hadn’t been given the shot you were promised by said owner for a show of your own.

To the shock of the redhead behind the glass manning the helm of the show now grinning as you eased the headphones in your ears and lowered the mic to a better height and started to speak at her finger wave that you were on proven by the lit up bulb outside your soundproof door. **_“Hey hey hey, welcome to another blustery day out here in the Misty Mountains and it’s just you and me your dear friend Bunny, devoted with my ear to the ground here to give you all the latest on those lovable Durin boys of ours.”_** With a tick of the redhead’s brow at the name of the first Dwarf to be woken’s line still thriving today with a great number of sons to carry it on with a heaping amount of funds to boast about if they so wished with their various empires. **_“And of course all of this coming from the dearest and loveliest of Countesses, Beatrice of the nightshade persuasion on line one now ready to pick up where we left off yesterday.”_**

The redhead shook her head and you did the same in return lifting a finger tapping a couple buttons on the laptop on the desk now turned to a game of spider solitaire you started a new game on. **_“Hello Sweetheart, how are you?”_**

All at once your voice dropped to a deeper tone with a thick Khuzdul accent, **_“Fine as marble, Darling. Fine as marble. Now,”_** the redhead smirked as you stole a glance at your open notebook and leaned back in your seat to start playing your game, **_“Darling, as I left off yesterday, on the eve of the noontide solstice that bastard, I can say bastard, Darling?”_**

Your voice switched back, **_“Of course you can.”_**

A husky exhale sounding of a puff of smoke from a pipe came as the Countess spoke again, **_“When that bastard Wolsey left me at the alter. Now I was just a young thing but it did so scuff my little whiskered heart when we were seven. Though I suppose it was quite telling of future events to come if you believe in omens and such finicky things. Barely to twenty five years later and I hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the little flake of a boy then out of nowhere I’m halfway to my social economics course in secondary courses and out of nowhere this husk of a menace trying to sneak into some upper classroom on a winding oak branch just plummeted straight in front of my path.”_** Another husky exhale laced with a deep wry chuckle came after a flitting giggle from you and she continued as the redhead leaned back in her chair folding her fingers in front of her lips to hide her creeping grin.

**_“Had the nerve to bloody the path in front of my new kitten pumps then gets up, broken nose and all and splatters out cockily, ‘Fancy that, my falling at the feet of an angel.’”_ **

**_“I think it’s sweet,”_** You replied in your own giggling voice.

To which she replied, **_“If you enjoy blood stains on your stocking Darling his sort of fella is the kind for you. No doubt every proclamation of love ended with his blood splattered over me.”_**

**_“Mum always said no ounce of love without an ounce of blood.”_ **

**_“Darling,”_** Again she chuckled I a husky plume of smoke, **_“Then I had love by the gallon. Oh it was dreadful at first. Strangers, with one pining away hopelessly without thought of a chance. And then suddenly a year had passed and we were looking down the cannon of romance.”_**

From a first date all the way to an obscure flirtation that ended in a near brawl you faked a bathroom break for the Countess granting you the hourly adds you had to run through before she could pick up her story again after you had rushed to relieve yourself and race back again. Two hours in and you could see the assistant of the owner dropping by to stare on with a curious smirk of his own at the supposed mastermind behind the voice tripling listeners by the bustling social media outlets blowing up about the supposed Durin lover telling all. Then by the end of the fourth hour the seeming world listening in had mouths watering and groans echoing as you signed off bidding dear Beatrice farewell for the day she gladly returned before you named the station and final sponsor and left your seat to the next set.

Out in the hall with your helmsman Mal, the crimson haired green eyed Dwobbit who chuckled and blushed her way through the whole show asking, “Where the hell did that come from?”

Shaking your head you smoothed your fingers through your waist length forest green curls with your white blonde roots showing marking a need for a touch up soon, brushing them back behind your pointed ears only for them to fall back into your face, “I just, nobody was going to jump on and it would have been dead air.”

Mal chortled flashing you her phone showing you the still growing feed with questions about Bunny and Beatrice. After a dig in your pocket you brought up on your own phone sending off a comment into the feed from a dummy email linking to the social page you had for your Bunny persona that had snippets of conversations with Beatrice and other so far unnamed characters in the story yet to come. More and more notices racked up and at least if nothing else came of this you might have some interest in the book series this story was based on you were off home to keep writing after Mal’s guiding walk down to your cars in the parking garage where you exited the door on foot from a safer exit than the front entrance. ‘Imaginary friend’, that was the job title Bunny held and between the shifts at the five star motel you worked in as a maid you had gotten well into your seventh book of what seemed to be the series never to be published.

Two hours, that was all you had. And passing the coffee shop you normally used packed to the hilt as all the stars of the radio shows on the block seemed to flood there between shows you passed it scouring for any signs of take out cups close to something able to help you through your long shift lasting past midnight.

Cups, check. Five people left the tiny corner shop that you trotted into trying not to feel out of place in a near sheer tank top and worn ink stained jeans with a flannel shirt around your hips in deep green matching your hair, nails and converse. A set of bills from your coffee fund jar folded in your fingers and tilted in your stance the blue eyed serious Dwarves behind the counter seemed to stare at you in the discerning gaze scanning over the large menu. Three people were in front of you and by the time you reached the register you weren’t sure what language it was even in, legibly scrawled out in Khuzdul runes with Hobbitish translations under it and it all still flew over your head.

The fact was painfully obvious for the trio of chiseled men behind the counter, the one with the messy bun in front of you especially as his furrowed gaze landed on you as he rumbled at you, “What can I get you?”

“Um, Surprise me. Just no lavender.” That made his eyes narrow even more for a moment then he turned his gaze to the register and accepted the bills you passed him.

“Name?”

“Pear,” that had his head tilt slightly and you accepted your change stating, “Like the fruit. Cheers.” You said turning to glance over the seats and sigh walking to the far too tall table with a stool seat you practically had to hop up onto as it was clear to half a foot over your hip.

Crossing your ankles your heels rested on the foot pegs and you set down your notebook and opened it. Pulling your unnoticed pen from behind your wall of colored curls you flipped over to one side granting the trio a glimpse of the Elf ears on the Hobbit sized woman clearly granting Thorin his guinea pig for his new tea drink he had made. This quaint little shop, half herb shop run by Balin, with Dwalin teaming up with brother and cousin in both herb and tea shop ends now down a server due to a babysitter fumble bringing Thorin here to fill in himself.

The more he got into the mixture his grin eased out in anticipation wondering just what your life was to fill in the history of his new favored person. One large green mug later his eyes were on you again. Eagerly taking up the delivery of said drink granting him a chance to steal a glimpse at the notebook now coated in a doodle of his cousin Balin grinning as he spoke to his tiny herb sprouts lining them up on their shelves with tiny hearts all around him in your loss for what to write. “That’s good, draw for a living?”

Shaking your head you replied, “Nope. Don’t really make a living.”

His brow inched up and he named his mixture you slid closer to you and snapped a picture of the floating design on the top of it, setting your phone down you lifted the mug stirring a curious twitch of the corner of is lips, “How does that work exactly?” His eyes focusing on your expression as you took a testing sip.

Lowering the cup you said, “I can work up to 16 hours a day, every day, I can afford two meals and a coffee, well, today tea. No car, barely enough for rent in the only town I wasn’t black listed from renting in relatively close to affordable.”

“Black listed?” He muttered in confusion.

“My father has, a reputation, and a lot of enemies, though thankfully a lot of Dwarves don’t give a damn as long as you’re willing to break your knuckles to earn your footing.”

Without pause he asked, “Do you need a job?”

At that you chortled and said lowering your mug from another sip, “Sorry, I have two. I doubt I could work here, it is best I don’t work around heat sources when I’m tired, which I would be. Not that I wouldn’t jump at the chance to find out the spectacular truth behind all those coffee and tea shop fantasies everyone writes about. If I do get fired though, which could be a possibility after the stunt I pulled today, I will definitely take you up on that.”

In a sharp exhale he eyed the mug then pulled a card from his pocket and the pen from his apron pocket he wrote something down on the back of the card he then slid closer to you. “I’ll cut you a deal, every day you post a review on my drink choices I’ll pay you 20 bucks.”

Playfully you quipped, “I can barely feed myself what am I going to do with deer at my place?” Deepening his smirk in the extension of his hand, “You got yourself a deal there my personal Mug Dealer.”

“Mug dealer?” He rumbled back. “People hear that and they might assume something.”

“Ooh, like what? You might be the Mafioso of mugs? King pin of peppermint owns this block, beware.”

He rolled his eyes, “I have to get back, just pass on your username when we take your mug, Nickname Queen.”

Again you mumbled, “Closer to the other end of the Cinderella Spectrum there Mug Dealer.”

In a glance back he purred, “Thorin.”

You nodded lifting your phone finding their page saying as Dwalin passed bringing another their choice, “Got my early morning fix at the Arkenstone. Only thing tighter than the perfect zing of the X special was server Thorin’s shirt.” A snorting laugh came from Dwalin on his way back while Thorin turned to you with prickling cheeks and you mumbled, “Draft number one, I’ll get it right. Catchy and alluring for others comin’ up.”

The cousins muttered to one another and you lingered around finishing your mug and taking notes in your notebook until your notice of the time had you approached the counter and with a playful glint in his eyes Thorin offered a bill asking, “What’d you come up with?”

“MugMafioso, my new account for this. Don’t worry, kept my thoughts on your clothes to myself.” He insisted on handing you the bill as Dwalin chuckled seeing your self drawn icon of a rabbit in a pinstripe suit behind a desk holding a smoking tea pot. “Have fun, off to work. Thanks again.”

His eyes followed you in your trot out the door then looked down at the review under the picture stirring up a few notifications at first steadily growing in the next half hour until the first person came in flashing the message asking about the special adding more reviews of their own.

.

Black with deep green lacy accents the uniform dress waited for you in your locker and easily you changed into the dress and left your tolerated green converse on then wound your hair up with a pair of wing decorated hair pins joined by strands of beads. Room to room you cleaned your way through the top floors carefully detailing each of the suites and invisible woman-ing your way through the celebrities. A trait you had been picked up on at an encounter with a naked soap opera star lost and drunk in the elevator you helped back into his room and managed to avert the press who had been called by his now ex who had locked him out and left the hotel promoting you to the ranks of the trusted in the elite floors. Still a part time assistant when around the most demanding celebs who never left their room you managed through at a higher wage that had freed you from your third job.

Findis, the simple name stating which clan owned the internationally known hotel chain you were employed by. Only flashes of the woman married to the man set to take over within the next decade was your glimpse of anyone not bearing the Findis golden hair. A raven haired heavily side burned Dam with piercing blue eyes who seemed to pass by you like you were nothing more than air. Not intentionally or worse than others, just too busy to bother with anyone else most days in holding her own role until her latest surprise pregnancy would take her out of work for a time.

Nothing out of the ordinary really happened yet when you had punched out you turned your phone back on mid hour long subway ride and saw the notice from the radio show that your show slot was being picked up on a trial basis and you were needed in the office in a few hours to sign the paperwork.

In a plop you had finally collapsed onto your bed in your so called apartment of a closet loft to rummage up as much sleep as possible until you were forced to wake up again. A handshake or a pat on the head would have been less of a brush off than you had gotten. No compliments, merely a sighing exchange from the aid in charge of securing the documents who gave you the schedule for the three day a week job coming with a stunning five grand raise a week over your barely two grand a month job. The new check such a scoff worthy amount to the former star barely a fifth of his former check you could live months off of just one of them. It was a big change but you weren’t going to change, your finances wouldn’t change and every single cent over your usual amount would be set aside in your lint trap of a savings account for some sort of umbrella or parachute in the future.

Noon however again had you back in the same tea shop finding the dame mohawked man stepped forward asking, “Up for another experiment?”

You nodded, “Just no lavender.” Passing him the bill on your way to your same table you settled at and noticed Thorin coming out of the back room at Dwalin’s call drawing his eye right to you. It didn’t take long and signing into your MugMafioso account now with a handful of followers for your singular posting soon to be two as Thorin brought over a second testing mug he set down asking, “Any news on that need for a job application?”

“Um, I actually got a new project at work. They don’t really have much faith in how I’ll pull it off though. So I’ll keep you posted there my trusty Mug Dealer.”

Again he smirked rolling his eyes stepping back, “Enjoy your tea.”

“Yes, sir,” you replied to his back making him shake his head again on his walk back to the counter as you snapped a picture of the drink you sipped on while Dwalin tried to nudge Thorin back to talk to you some more. The pattern was starting to build and with your mug returned another trading of smirks came on your way back to the hotel trying to mentally prep the outline for your next day on air.

_* Mal x Fili/Kili *_

There was no secret that Thorin had blushed, a stolen picture of it by Balin had cemented the fact and his aid to a Damsel on the verge of Distress was shared as well. The elder Durins rarely dipped their toes in romance and while Frerin was off chasing his racing dreams Dwalin was the closest after Dis to have found a possible life partner.

Two years the tattoo parlor across the street had drawn his eye, more for the tree sleeve coated Hobbit heading The Acorn dubbed shop. A first timid drop in to get a ladybug on the side of one of his fingers to excuse his out of nowhere stop into the shop was the start of a line of them eventually across his wrist forming the rune of his niece’s name. From there an ‘accidentally’ left discount card on a promotion had the curious Hobbit dropping by himself hooking him as well into a well excused path to see more of the burly guy sharing the same magnetic pull he felt.

Three months they had been living together now and with that came the try to mingle family lines. A troublesome task as Bilbo now had custody of his Nephew Frodo just barely three years old expanding their own mini family. The daughter of his cousin however upon their buying a home together had taken up his old flat above the shop and helped to pay the rent by working part time in the shop on the paperwork and temporary image printing to ease the work of the tattoo crew between shifts at a radio station. Among her tasks was to change the artwork on the sign out front and while the shop was closed down allowing Bilbo and Dwalin a brunch with family she wobbled her way onto the rickety ladder to lower the locking hook for the sign.

“Damn, rickety-, why do we-,” A sharp gasp came and on a stop to pick up a special drink for his mother Fili trolled in front of Kili now on his phone double checking the schedule to get back onto the racing schedule with Frerin later this evening as part of his pit crew.

Quicker then he’d thought possible he’d caught the Dwobbit now with cheeks redder than her hair and green eyes, even in their frightened gaze over the pair they were stunning and once down a fumble for her name had the pair grinning and flashing their dimples at her only worsening the struggle. A shout from Dwalin had them glancing down the street and Kili offering her his phone, “We have to go, and sadly won’t be back in town till Friday, but can we have your number?”

‘Su-, sure,” she stammered out and punched in her number passing it back, “Oh, I don’t know your names.”

That had the pair smirking at the hopefully honestly clueless woman, “Fili and Kili, at your service. We’ll text you later, My Lady.” Trotting off as she nodded again and sighed turning inside to bring out the new poster for the sign she opened to pull the old one out then up again she wobbled and managed to secure the sign up again then head inside to give the shop a good clean readying for the afternoon shift coming in later.

.

Sighing heavily Fili plopped into the chair beside Kili making Dwalin day, “We all got plans for after this boys. Shouldn’t take long.”

Fili sighed out again, “Not like we can do anything anyways we’re off for a race and won’t be able to see her a whole week..”

Frerin’s head cocked with interest at the latest swooning Durins, “Her who?” Slightly uncertain how the pining would effect the pit crew if they were to lose their focus at the race.

In a dreamy sigh Kili propped his chin in his palms laying all his weight on the table in front of him with Fili leaning against the arm of his chair closer to his brother, “Mal.”

Dwalin nodded, “Uh huh, and what does this Mal do?”

The pair shrugged and the younger brother blew a string of his chocolate curls from his face that had swung free of his small bun, “She was hanging a sign at the tattoo shop across from the tea shop.”

Dwalin’s lips pursed, “Hmm,” fighting not to blush in saying as plainly as he could, “Must be Bilbo’s cousin’s girl. Took up the flat over the shop from us.”

That perked the boys up and Fili said, “Yes!”

Kili, “You could talk us up while we’re gone!”

Dwalin hummed out, “Doesn’t work all the time though. Just a part time gig by what I could tell. I missed that convo while Frodo was loose in the garden.”

Frerin smirked glancing at Thorin who sat down and gruffly said to his clean shaven brother as his short beard seemed to bristle in his wordless show he was ready to defend himself, “Don’t.”

Frerin smirked, “I didn’t say a thing!”

Thorin reaches out grabbing one of the bottles of juice on the table, “Don’t.”

Dwalin, “That’s right Rin, Thorin isn’t swooning.”

Thorin muttered lifting his bottle to his lips, “Exactly.”

Vili smirked saying, “Absolutely not, all business with the MugMafioso.”

Trying not to chuckle as Dis entered and took her seat, asking herself in a smoothing of her hand over her blouse after undoing her coat jacket while sitting, “How did you manage to gain this new following again, Thorin?”

Thorin lowered his bottle and sent a half hearted glare at Balin who smirked in saying, “He’s become a mug dealer.”

Thorin grumbled as Dwalin chuckled saying, “Pretty successful one too to have caught a partnership with the Mug Mafia.” The table chuckled and Dwalin patted his cousin’s shoulder, “Oh come on, fine, fine. Cute Lass walks in saying ‘surprise me’ to Thorin when they got stumped on the menu. Bit of flirting,” Dwalin lifted a finger silencing Thorin in his mouth opening to talk, “On her part, and he finds out she’s had a bad day at work. Said she might get fired so he offers her a job if she does get fired, then says he’ll pay her a 20 for every review she posts to the social page. She made a new account and it kicks off.”

Thorin, “She has two jobs no car and needed a hand, nothing romantic.”

Balin coughed out, “Lies.” Then shook his head in a glance at Thorin who glared at him again, “Allergies.” Taking a bottle himself then coughed again, “Smitten.” And took a big swing of the bottle he opened smirking as he did while the others chuckled and Thorin smoothed a hand over his face and settled back in his chair while their parents and grandparents came in.

Beside them Bofur and Bifur both sat down to the left of Thror across from their matriarch Niro, the latter who looked at her husband in his saying, “It goes without saying we’ve heard about the radio show yesterday.” At the boys’ brows inching up he added, “At least most of us. Now it doesn’t seem to be factual, though a great deal of the details are stunningly accurate. Bofur, have you found anything?”

He nodded and said, “Aye, well this ‘Bunny’ who was talking with the ‘Countess Beatrice’ didn’t seem to work at the station or any other before yesterday. The slot was for that Belby guy, but he didn’t show up so it seems it was a last minute fill in, even if it made it seem like it was continuing a former interview.”

Niro, “That’s it?”

Bifur raised a finger, “Ma’am if I may, from what I was able to find, I did locate a similar draft for a novel someone by the pen name Bunny tried to have picked up a few years ago that has been gathering dust after being circulated around. It has a few rough details of the same story.”

Diaa, “So it’s a story then?”

Bofur said, “It seems the Belby guy left without notice, just didn’t show up. Must have been a last minute add to test how it would go. Certainly had plenty of time to tweak the story and dig for history on our clan.”

Bifur, “With the draft there was a notice there was approval from Gorgo years before on the idea to use the Durin name for the copyright issues. We dug up the notes on what plot points were listed to be included and it does seem like a mellow-drama with a seedy crime edge bubbling up later on in the series. Which it was meant to be a series.”

Dis’ brows furrowed, “Why wasn’t it picked up then?”

Bofur shrugged, “Just a handwritten note on the cover _‘Shelve’_ nothing else. Looks like someone doesn’t like Bunny, Gorgo had been clocked as reviewing this case biweekly for any updates. It is quite addictive. Clearly as everyone has found out.”

Bifur nodded, “I read it three times. Pretty good.”

Thror nodded then said, “One thing to do then. Send it to Dain, see what deal we can work out with this Bunny.” He couldn’t help but smirk adding, “Get Gorgo her book. No wonder she’s been so book crazed these last years.” Thinking back to her eagerness to scour the incoming author lists for drafts in their family publishing firm they had started in their youth now the largest Dwarven publishing firm around.

Bofur glanced at his brother in a silent debate on who would share the worse news making Niro ask, “What else aren’t you saying?”

Bifur cleared his throat and said, “Well, um, you see, I pulled the file on the author,”

She nodded and Thror asked, “And?”

Bifur continued, “Someone used white out all over the only hard copy and erased it from the system.”

That made the Durins collectively huff and Thrain said, “Dain can muscle it out. Someone’s bound to remember. Worst comes to worst we’ll send Gorgo after them. Not even Gloin could pull her off them if he wanted to.”

Dis, “If need be we could always contact the actors on the radio show and see who their source is and work that angle.” Earning agreeing nods stirring up the next few issues and family announcements of schedules before they split up to head back to their normal routines.


	2. Meeting Frerin - You live in Beryl?!

_** The next day **_

Tomorrow was a big race, huge, at least as far as the seating went. There were bigger qualifying races and such up in the upcoming months that would need much more work to fine tune the car that Frerin would try for the championship once again. Yet it took most of the boys’ focus not to focus on the red haired Dwobbit back in Erebor. Nightly cute messages were traded in group chats and between the pair of them they managed to get the spunky albeit a bit distractible woman to agree to a date with them. Somehow rock climbing came up and the new indoor place was the first on their minds as it also had some other indoor activities and an eatery as well if she lost her nerve on trying the slightly dangerous activity.

The press was expected, well required, so that their sponsors could get all the air time possible. Clad in their most popular and noisiest sponsor jackets the boys sat down in the garden adjacent seating area of their hotel. Chatting about the message from Dwalin that the MugMafioso Lass had missed a day posting she was off on a ‘sleuthing mission’ stirring an extra huffy mood from Thorin at having to sit through another fill in shift with no entertainment for the day.

Kili, “Only been two days, what could be so important,” his hand waved in front of Fili who was now glaring at the bolero wearing forest green haired woman subtly glancing their way and scribbling notes in a notebook. “That, Fi, why would the Lass-,” leaning in he tapped his brother’s shoulder, “What are you staring at?”

His head turning to follow his gaze seeing just the oddly forest green haired lass with eyes blocked by a tilted bolero hat containing most of her curled mess of a bun with a paint splattered open flannel and tattered equally as colorful black jeans over green converse matching her nails a few tables over. “She keeps looking and writing things down.” His brows clenched again seeing her pen stop as he stopped talking, “See! This is supposed to be a no press zone-,” before Kili could talk the slightly drowsy teen stood and crossed to her table snatching the book, “This is a no press zone!”

“Excuse you?!” She fired back turning to face the teen fuming at the loss of her book and now line through the middle of her sketch at his jerking it away, “Give me back my book!”

Fili repeated, “You should be lucky I didn’t have you thrown out, just leave and I won’t have to.”

“Give, me, my, book.” She grit out firmly. Kili was now on his feet as she slid off her chair to her feet barely half a foot shorter than him but clearly able to eye his weak points by her feet shifting subtly.

Kili, “Fi, give her the book-.”

Fili, “This is-,” a hard jab of her knuckle straight into his side with the arm holding her book up hitting a bundle of nerves making his whole right side go numb and limp, “Ah!” His arm dropped and she grabbed the book his hand let go of and she opened the book to the page almost pressing it directly against his face “It’s a sketch of a squirrel! Which you nearly ruined,” in closing the book she whacked him on his numb shoulder, “You self obsessed jackalope!” Her hand heavily hit her bag dragging it to her side she folded under her arm to kick his numb shin, painless now but sure to leave a nasty and painful bruise before she stormed off muttering, “Took me half an hour to sketch that.. now it’s, ruined…”

Kili turned fighting his chuckles to shout while Frerin watched the end of the debacle from the doorway, “Really sorry Miss! He’s just needs some coffee!”

When she stepped out of the room Kili hurried over to help work the other nerve endings to wake his right side again. Frerin however crosses the room with coffee in hand saying, “I leave you for ten minutes and you’re menacing innocent civilians? What did I miss?”

Fili said, “Thought she was writing about us.”

Kili snorted, “She was sketching that fat squirrel napping on the gnome statue wheelbarrow.” Pointing at the garden just past the glass wall making his uncle smirk to himself and help his nephew recover use of his side.

Frerin, “Clearly she’s not as harmless as her size makes her seem, you see her again apologize, and hide behind something, one hell of a blow..” furrowing his brows not having seen a reaction this bad to that move before.

Kili smirked saying, “As I was saying, it hadn’t even been two days and uncle’s in a huff.”

Frerin glanced at him, “Which uncle?”

Kili, “Thorin.”

Frerin nodded, “Ah, still have that babysitting gap fuss huh?”

Fili sighed rotating his half awake arm, “No, about the Mug Lass.”

Frerin chuckled, “Bout time he got to swooning again. Been ages since the last one who ran off with that muffin cart guy.”

Fili looked him over then said to his brother, “Either way doesn’t matter, says he won’t do anything. ‘Just helping out’,”

Frerin chuckled, “If he was he wouldn’t have offered her a job on the spot. Took months for him to vet Tillie and we grew up with her dad. No, he felt a spark and he’s gonna try to keep her close till it hits him he’s got to ask her out.”

Kili, “That how you old fogeys used to date?”

Frerin gave him a playful glare, “Hey, I’m 16 years older than you lot, watch it I could just be an older brother at first glance.” Making the pair roll their eyes as he said, “Come on, we gotta go meet Ori for the art auction talks.” They nodded and joined him for the walk they sipped their coffees on out to the garages.

There outside each open garage in front of their race cars were mini fridges that would be custom painted and auctioned off for children’s hospitals and smack dab in front of Greenleaf’s team garage stood the same paint splattered woman showing off a sketch from the same book Fili had tried to keep from her.

Lowly the blonde muttered, “Oh, anvils…” making the two eye the direction he was looking only to chuckle and give him knowing glances to make it right before she took off again.

_** Hours earlier **_

**_‘Sorry my handsome Mug Dealer, up to some sleuthing mischief today so won’t be able to nab my daily fix. Be back tomorrow if you’re still up to some herbal magic. ;)’_ **

A wink followed the teasing message and to yourself you smirked then sighed tilting your bolero hat lower to cast the shadow farther over your face. You were off to the Iron Hills and hopefully none who knew your family would be there but just in case you braided up your forest green hair and broke out your hat to hopefully hide you from a distance at least.

It wasn’t like you screamed your family head on when others looked at you but those familiar would know and one utterance of his name always blackened yours. Even a name change couldn’t cure it for long once the rumor was in the air as to who you might belong to. You wanted to do this on your own and if you had to hide to pull it off without any allies, then so be it.

But for now you enjoyed your flirtation with the giant grump of a barista who seemed too busy to care about anything romantic, but it didn’t stop you from dreaming about those arms and broad chest holding you oh so tightly through the night. No doubt with an adorable resting scowl to contrast the few wide eyed blushes you had scored from the hopelessly out of reach man you were oh so far from subtly pining over. All the same you couldn’t date, it wasn’t fair to him with your work schedule and lack of funds no doubt bleeding his wallet and patience dry to work out a date while you shuffled hours back and forth between jobs and home each day. Still it was nice to just have the dream to distract you on the hard nights.

Today however instead of being with your grump of a Mug Dealer you were off to help a friend with a charity auction to raise some money for kids. Your father’s name might be blackened but the sponsors on his team were no fans of his and were open allies of yours fully supporting your place as the resident artist for events like this and gladly aided in your disguises and alias to protect yourself when in enemy territory. Still you would be in Dwarf territory and defenses were laxer as not many cared to keep up with Elven hate lists even with Elf teams joining them. The train brought you absurdly early so as usual you would head to the seating area by the inner gardens to keep out of the way and wait for your friends to wake up and come down to greet you.

.

Heavily down onto the cold cement outside the garage you sat and huffed pulling out your phone counting down the hours you had to just barely get back in time for your shift at the hotel. Not long after you were rolling your eyes and pocketing it again at the few pouting emojis replying to your message about missing your stop today with no reply from Thorin, or so you assumed not knowing which account could be his own, surely he wouldn’t use the shop account to talk to you. A pout of your own formed only to drop as you stood hearing your friends, the Greenleafs approaching you.

Thranduil, “Jack Rabbit, what are you doing on the ground?” His grin doubled accepting your hug followed with one from his dad and son behind him while the rest of the pit crew for Thranduil went to open their garage.

“Ugh,” shaking your head you replied, “Tried waiting near the garden and this blonde came over jerking my book away saying something about press,” you showed him the sketch saying, “Got this idea for the fridge, certainly won’t be copied most like.”

Thranduil chuckled saying, “It would be adorable. I want one for my fridge.”

You rolled your eyes again in the duo agreeing with him while the rest of the teams came to start opening their garages and the crew in charge of unloading the mini fridges. The arrival of a familiar pair had you grumbling again and amused the team around you while you set out your open bag and got to painting across the unfinished metal fridge. That same unconscious fat squirrel being carried around in that wheelbarrow by a gnome was matched by other gnomes and squirrels on the other sides and top with scattered acorns and seeds in a garden backdrop.

.

A cleared throat turned your head as you watched your now dry fridge being wheeled over to the line of other obscurely decorated fridges that would soon be up for auction in front of the growing crowd of investors ready for the luncheon after. “I would like to apologize, for earlier.”

Your head turned and you locked eyes with the blonde now realizing your silver flecked purple eyes parting his lips at the distinct eyes that Frerin recognized hearing about from his cousins about the famous MugMafioso. “Ah, I see you’ve had your coffee.”

“Fili,” His hand outstretched and he said, “I am so sorry. I should not have acted the way I did or spoke to you that way and fully deserved your jab and kick.”

You shook his hand and released it saying, “I suppose I can let it go, once.” Making him smirk at you in a nod looking you over.

“I have to ask, why did you call me a jackalope?”

You shrugged answering, “First animal I could think of.”

He says, “But jackalope’s aren’t-,”

Your hands clasp over his mouth widening his eyes making his brother and uncle chuckle, “You don’t say that! You never say that! If you say that a jackalope dies! Say you believe in them!”

Your hands lower and he lowly says, “I believe in jackalopes.” Your brows inch up and he repeats it, “I believe in jackalopes.”

“Good, you never say that. That’s like saying the same about Unicorns or Stone Giants.”

He chuckles, “Stone Giants? Really?..” he pauses for a moment, “Really?”

“You heard about that mountain collapse onto that ski village by Orcarni. They found a massive foot.” While he spoke your eyes focused on his face making him smirk as you saw the clear resemblance between him and your grumpy barista past the scar along the right side of his jaw up to just under his ear you would have noticed even with a beard, not even mentioning the slight hint of green flecks in his bright blue eyes your grump didn’t have.

He looks at Frerin who says, “That’s actually true, five hundred meter foot solid rock.”

An alarm from your pocket had you drawing out your phone and saying, “Oh, I gotta go.”

Kili, “Another charity drive?”

You shook your head, “No, my job. Nice to meet you Fili.”

When you looked at Frerin again he said, “I’m Frerin Miss Mafioso. My brother will be glad to see you tomorrow. Wondered what your sleuthing entailed.”

Smirking at him you said, “Oh you haven’t seen sleuthing yet.” Turning to say goodbye to your friends before trotting off to hop into the car Oropher had called to drive you to your train to get back to Erebor and off to work on time.

A caramel apple cider was waiting for you in the car and you couldn’t help but smirk sipping on the drink thinking about Frerin’s comment all the way to the train station. Though halfway a delay had you groaning and calling your shift manager to share your train would be delayed. And ten minutes earlier than you had promised you panted behind him, the ragged breaths making him turn and accept the slip of paper the station gave to the passengers upon request as proof of delay apologizing before darting off to change.

The determination to keep the job you had rarely taken a day off or been late or sloppy in results to uphold the reputation of the hotel making the Dwarf smirk and turn himself back to his office that Tili Findis was standing in the doorway of. The blonde haired side burned Dam smirked herself asking, “Always like that?”

The manager nodded turning back to her, “Yes Ma’am, past the occasional train delay rarely ever late. Quite the exceptional record, no doubt she will make up her missed time and then some, always does.”

“We are lucky to have such a dedicated worker on staff.” She said guiding him back into his office while you were halfway changed and hurrying to fix your hair and hurry to get to the work you were behind on.

*

“We spotted your Mafioso.” Frerin smirked in sending off in a text.

Thorin at the shop back in the office shifted in his seat and replied back, “Not my Mafioso.”

Frerin smirked and sent a picture, “Look what she made for the charity auction.” Adding the picture he had taken, “She is talented and stunning. Move fast or she’ll be snapped up.”

Thorin, “She’s not interested.”

Frerin rolled his eyes, “Of course not, that’s why she seemed upset I wasn’t you.”

Thorin’s expression shifted and he sat up, “What?”

Already smirking Frerin typed back, “Have to prep for the race, she’s on her way back to work. I said you’ll see her tomorrow.”

“Frerin! How was she upset?!” Groaning after five minutes had past Thorin rubbed his face and rested his head in his hands he dropped to the desk his arms were resting on at the knock at the door, “Yes?”

Dwalin smirked eyeing his disheveled beard, “Customer wants yesterday’s special, that is if you’re not busy eating your desk.”

Thorin sighed and stood palming his phone, “I am not eating my desk.” Walking towards his cousin to the door, “Frerin saw Miss Pear.”

Dwalin followed after him with a spreading grin, “Ooh, details.” Thorin showed him the picture while he made the drink, “I want one of these. Hold on, she knows the Greenleaf team then? So she’s the enemy then…Ooh, drama.” Thorin rolled his eyes heading to deliver the drink while his cousin said, “Two star crossed lovers,”

Thorin rumbled on his way back from the table he left the drink at with a friendly nod, “Not lovers.”

Dwalin, “From opposite sides of the world forced apart by station and economics.”

Thorin gave him a pointed glare and a woman on the other side of the counter sighed drawing their gaze to her and her soppy grin, “That’s so romantic. I hope it works out for you both.”

Thorin gave another hard gaze at Dwalin then asked, “What can I get you?”

She flashed her phone and he nodded seeing the drink from your first post and she sighed again giving the cash to Dwalin asking, “His lover, is it really so impossible?”

Thorin’s head drooped back in putting the hot water on to boil seeing there wasn’t any already left for this order and his eyes clenched at the next two women dressed identically with scarves tied opposite ways around their necks over their stewardess uniforms in line saying, “He does seem to be in anguish over the separation.”

Lowly he rumbled, “I am not in anguish.”

The first woman said, “It’s almost like that Bunny show with Countess Beatrice.”

Dwalin smirked asking, “You listen to that show too?”

She gave a playful giggle, “Of course! It’s the best thing on the air.”

One of the Stewardesses said, “We just caught up yesterday, the station actually has the shows on their app so we can relisten anytime.”

The other nodded saying while Thorin passed the first woman her drink and asked, “What can I get you?”

They both gave their answers and the second said, “It’s really great for when we fly for hours and miss it.” She looked to Dwalin asking, “Do you play it here?”

Dwalin nodded, “Yup, since the first show. Can’t help it, hooked right away.” Making them grin as he said, “Keep trying to figure out who Bunny is for ourselves.”

The first said, “No doubt she’s quite the lass for having the Countess’ trust to share so much on air.”

Dwalin shook his head a twinge rumbling back, “No doubt.”

**

Another train ride and hard fall onto your bed later it was if you had blinked and you were back to the train again. A bit early for your shift you grumbled waiting in the hall leaning against the wall until your show would start. And nearly falling through the doorway you eased past the exiting team and took your seat adjusting the mic through a large yawn.

“You look half dead, you gonna make it?”

“I run on sunshine and rainbows.”

Mal snorted through a giggle she tried to muffle behind her hand, “Bad thing we’re indoors then. I could probably draw you one.”

Groggily you giggled and forced a grin at the second to last count from Mal bolstering up yourself to get through another four hours. Trying to keep from breaking character noticing she had taped up sketches of a rainbow topped scene of a meadow with smiling goats and sheep. Of course in return you sketched a picture of her as a cat making her laugh in return while you delved further in the story, though this time with Wolsey’s twin brother, Raul.

** Back in the Tea Shop **

**_“Hey hey hey, welcome to another damp day out here in the Misty Mountains and it’s just you and me your dear friend Bunny, devoted with my ear to the ground here to give you all the latest on those lovable Durin boys of ours.”_ **

The voice echoed through the stunningly quiet tea shop and Thorin sat at home listening in his morning off anxious to hear more about this mysterious Bunny’s story having heard that nothing was able to be found out by Dain yet about who she was.

 ** _“And I would like all of you to meet the one and only hard to pin down Raul, brother to the infamous Wolsey.”_** Lips parted all through Erebor and it continued, **_“How is The Tibelt fairing you?”_**

Two hours of his pirate life in and out of the Durin’s daily lives bewildered and awed the audience before out of nowhere a new character named Adrianna, who was the mistress of a Duke Frenn. An actual recorded couple in their history with a mysterious past of their own people loved to speculate on the pair who rarely spoke outside of formal events and never on personal terms allowing ample to build on. Out of nowhere she started to go off on Raul and through the line Frenn dipped into the conversation leaving everyone on the edge of their seats and openly groaning ready to throw things when you had to cut them short.

 ** _“Alright, alright,”_** giggling as Mal was on the verge of weeping from laughter in her booth at your single person argument skillfully pulled off, **_“I’m gonna have to cut this off for today, and hopefully we can hash out those tiny details later.”_** Each of the trio signed off and the cut off ads played. Inside the tea shop Thorin glared at the counter upset to have raced in from his car only to have gotten here right at the end of the show anyways meaning he could have waited at home and still have gotten here in time to fix you your drink.

But any coincidence was lost as you seemed to float through the door in a sort of funk of your own instantly sparking his urge to brighten your mood. Once you got to the front of the line after the two chattering customers in front of you he asked, “Bad day?”

At the upwards tick of your brow you said, “Train was delayed, bit late to work. Nothing out of the usual. Whatever you’re making just make sure it gives me enough oomph to make it an hour trail ride without passing out. Please, thank you.”

The bill was left in his palm and you turned to walk to a shorter table this time that was open and he got to mixing stealing glances at you uncertain why you hadn’t hinted or said anything about is brother or being at the races. Halfway assuming that those ladies and Dwalin could have been right that you had seen you were on the opposite side of some barrier blocking even a friendship. At least until his next glance due to a poke from Dwalin. A larger than thought possible yawn from you had him smirking through the shiver after and sleepy smack of your lips as you forced your arms off the table to keep from napping in public, something your body seemed adamant to force you to do.

Up to you he brought the drink and rumbled, “You haven’t slept I see.”

“Sleep is a fickle mistress, my good Mug Dealer.” Making him smirk as you snapped a picture of the drink so you could take a sip. “Mmm, pineapple-y. Touché.”

“How long was your shift? My brother said you were off to work after the charity auction.”

“Mhmm,” you hummed after another sip slowly starting to perk up your gears to keep you going a bit longer. “Well, that one starts at noon.”

“Until?”

“Just past midnight.” He scoffed at that, “Then I went home and pretended to sleep while my neighbors had their weekly ukulele concerto next door till my second job shift was kicking off.”

Inhaling deeply his hands settled on the table he had to fight to keep from throwing, “You worked a 12 hour shift, then couldn’t sleep, then worked another shift? How long is your second job shift?”

“Five-ish, hours. Depending on extras they need.”

His eye brow twitched as you looked his face over mid sip, “This is really good, thank you.”

“You said you need that for the train ride, how long is that?”

“Mmm, an hour-ish.”

Lowly he repeated, “Ish..” wetting his lips he shifted on his feet, “Where do you live that you have to take an hour train? And that’s one way? Not round trip I assume?”

You nodded, “Hour-ish, one way. I live in Beryl.”

Even Dwalin’s head turned hearing the town on the outskirts of Erebor just outside the mountain range nearly to Angmar. Considered one of the roughest towns to live in economically with few businesses able to stay open at all for how little the people tend to make leading to more and more commuting long hours form there for decent jobs only worsening things. Thorin parroted back, “You live in--,” Exhaling steadily he said, “You can’t live in Beryl!”

“As you recall handsome, I said I don’t make a living.”

“Oh I recall.”

“Train’s fine, I don’t mind the ride, just hate the chance of falling asleep.”

Dwalin scoffed, “No doubt you’d be looted by the time it loops around.”

“Oh that wouldn’t happen.” Making Thorin’s brow inch up, “They know my family. Even the black sheep for centuries and they just totter away.”

Thorin’s arms crossed on the table, “Who is your father?”

You pointed at him, “Mmm, breaking all the rules asking where I live before you even know my name.” sipping on the last of your drink as he struggled against a blushing smirk playfully glaring at you.

“Don’t change the subject, you can’t live in Beryl. You can’t thrive there. They’re just on the news this morning talking about shifting the territory to the Grey Mountains to see if the Northern Dwarf clans can whip it back into shape.”

“No doubt evicting me once a background check comes through.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“Only reason I got my five hour job was cuz I nearly got hit by this guy when I used to have a bike first moving out to this quadrant and he heard my stomach saying he’d pay me out of pocket to help at his office. Five years later he actually gives me a set salary and three hundred years later I’ve yet to fill in a job application. Second job I got through a hobbit temp agency who didn’t dig hard in family lines after I changed my last name, which when dug hard enough gets flagged to blacklist.”

“How are you going to make it home?”

“Train.”

“No, I mean you’re exhausted.”

“Been worse.”

“Don’t post until you get home. I want to know you get there.”

“If I wait I’ll forget and fall asleep.”

That made him huff again and his hand molded around your mug, “I’ll make you another, on the house.”

A second mug was brought and finished off and in your slide off the chair you turned at the card in front of you and Thorin saying, “Call when you get home.”

Deeply you sighed and accepted the card, “If you insist, Mug Dealer.” Pocketing the card you made him shake his head at the wink and click of your tongue on your turn towards the door.

At the counter again he rumbled, “Beryl!”

Dwalin grumbled in return and Balin said, “If Frerin’s tale has any merit she is quite able to handle herself. No matter who this clan of hers might be.”

Dwalin, “Who could they be to have her so mum on it?”

Behind them the same woman from the day prior sighed and said, “So dramatic,” making them turn around, “Two families on opposite sides of the tracks. One good, one unspeakable…” Thorin shook his head and walked behind the counter as another woman walked up to join in the commenting as if his life was part of Bunny’s dramatic show.

Still, for an hour he waited several times ensuring his cell phone was on and checking on the status of your latest review which brought more in to try it. An out of place ring from the shop phone had Balin turning from his sprouts to answer it while the others worked on the orders. “The Arkenstone brew and grew, how may I be of service?”

“Uh, this is the Mafioso,”

“Ah, yes, you’ve made it home then?” He could hear the heavy lock on the door being locked and keys falling.

“Yup, and am staring at my bed, and am going down. My best to my Mug Dealer.”

Balin chuckled hearing a thump into a mattress and said, “That I will, rest well.” Hanging up at the start of a deep breath he went to join the others stating, “That was Miss Pear.”

Sharply Thorin turned, “Why did she call here?”

Dwalin smirked, “You gave her card.”

Thorin, “With my number on the back.”

Dwalin chuckled, “Which side did you put up?”

Balin, “Doesn’t matter, she slipped it right into her pocket and is asleep now. Heard her fall into bed myself.” Patting his cousin’s back seeing the worry still lingering in his eyes as to where you were sleeping even if the place was locked like a vault.


	3. Meeting Gloin - Let's find you a home!

“Gloin, I need a favor.” The grit of his rumbled tone made his cousin shift in his seat wondering what the issue could be from his cousin who rarely had need to come to him unless things were exceptionally dire.

Anxiously he asked in return, “Cousin, what’s wrong?”

“You still have that list of apartments that need to be filled?”

Haltingly he answered, “Yes, however,” he wet his lips, “What does this have to do with things concerning you? Is your apartment with Frerin not up to par anymore?”

Thorin smoothed his hand over his forehead knowing there was a chance you could take this very badly at his not having spoken to you about it first, “I’m going to send a friend your way I need you to help settle into a decent place. Apparently their family has blacklisted them and they’re not able to rent or get hired in decent jobs due to being flagged in background checks.”

Gloin felt himself smirking, “This have anything to do with that Mafioso of yours?”

“Not mine, and yes, Miss Pear.”

Gloin replies, “Just because you’re sweet on her-,”

“She’s smaller than Ori and she lives in Beryl.”

That made Gloin’s face drop and his body go rigid, “Beryl?! No one lives in Beryl!”

Thorin growled back, “That’s what I told her! But apparently no one will rent to her and she got her two jobs under the table and by temping from a Hobbit agency that didn’t dig hard enough to find her clan through her name change paperwork. She says she can afford to eat twice a day and one cup of coffee or tea! I can’t just-!”

Gloin, “Thorin, you just send her my way. When do you see her again?”

“Tomorrow at noon before her 12 plus hour shift.”

Gloin sighed, “Well, hopefully with a twelve hour shift for one job she makes a fair amount to afford a nice place. Beryl is quite expensive. Hopefully with the difference we could maybe get her into a two bed, I won’t let her down. We’ll get he Lass out of that place.”

“Thank you.”

“Should have told me sooner. Could have gotten her settled by now.”

“I only found out today.”

Back to his couch he went after his pacing path around his living room eyeing the spacious four bedroom condo him and Frerin split with the boys that even in its ample size could be bigger to give them more space to share. But it was perfect for now, and all the more painful to be in alone while he wondered what hole in the wall you had rode the train back an hour to crawl into. It was not even a week and he could tell you worked yourself to the bone to keep yourself above water and he just couldn’t turn away for whatever reason, be it some bubbling interest to possibly date you in the future or to just have his mini social influencer to help put his shop. He just couldn’t look the either way.

.

All night he was in and out of sleep. And even replaying the same show from the day prior to re-fall in love with it all over again his mind kept wandering to you until you had come bouncing in your usual pleasantly semi rested way through the doors just leaving him the unpleasant task of sharing the news with you.

“Is there something on my face?” You asked when you reached the counter at his awkward stare through your approach.

Clearing his throat he replied, “No. I’ll make your drink, then, I have to talk to you.”

With a narrowing of your eyes you replied, “Are you going to send me to my room again Mug Dealer?”

Again he cleared his throat, “No.” accepting the cash from you he watched you take your seat at the tall table again and pulled together a pomegranate based tea. Carrying it over he set it down and eased the seat across from you back he eased onto settling his arms on the table, “Do you work today?”

Haltingly you replied, “Yes..” snapping a picture of the drink you raised for a sip asking, “Why?”

Adjusting his weight on the seat he answered, “Well, I made a call, when is your next day off?” His eyes scanned over your face, “Please tell me you have a day off.”

“I have tomorrow afternoon off after my shift tonight and all Saturday off. Why?”

Out from under his palm he flashed you another business card he set down in front of you, “My cousin is a realtor and agreed to help you get into one of the apartments he has. No deep background check.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I want to, you work hard and deserve more than to be wasting a chunk of your weeks on trains back and forth to Beryl.”

“So it’s where I live then..”

“This same cousin says they’re planning to start evicting and demolishing the city to start from scratch. Within the month!” Your lips parted and your eyes sank, “What?”

“That’s why they put the notice the leases were month to month now I guess.”

“See, we have to get you a safe place to live. Give Gloin a call, meet with him tomorrow we could help you move by the end of the week.”

You shook your head, “I can’t afford-,”

He shook his head and a hand tilted upwards, “No need to pay us or for the truck. We’ve had dozens of people coming in asking for those drinks you’ve tried. It’s an even trade, we’ll get the truck and supply the guys, another cousin rents trucks all the time we can borrow as we like.”

After a sigh you said, “Fine. But don’t expect me to be able to afford anything spectacular on my budget.”

“Gloin will work that all out. Trust me, you’ll be safe and your family won’t be an issue. Not everyone comes from spotless clans, some just need a hand planting their feet from time to time.” You took another sip and his head turned seeing Dwalin raising the phone from his ear calling him away, “Back in a bit.” Patting the table between you and sliding off the seat to answer the call lasting way longer than he had planned making him miss your exit to get to work on time. Lowly he groaned and messaged Gloin that he had told you and you were off tomorrow afternoon. The reply he got made him smirk reading that Gloin had pulled some nice options in various price ranges that would be suitable for a friend of the family, with a few more if there were pets or special needs that a friend discount could be applied to if need be.

*

Aimlessly through your third room you bundled the soiled sheets and dropped them in the basket on your cart grabbing the new set to replace them with you flawlessly added without even seeming to take notice of where your hands were. It was all second nature and muscle memory now and after a voicemail left for Gloin with your name and number so you wouldn’t be complete strangers. All the way to clock out the other maids around you while you retied your shoes after changing from your uniform back to your jeans and sweater made you flinch in asking, “Pear?” When your eyes met the Dam’s she said, “Sorry, but, are you ok?”

“Um, not really, they’re gonna tear down my apartment building.”

Jaws dropped around the room and the one behind her she asked, “Do you have anywhere to go?”

“I got the number of a realtor I’m meeting later today after my next shift. A friend of a friend, supposed to help move me easier.”

“Well that’s good. No wonder you’ve been out of it.”

Another asked, “Have you known long?”

You shook your head, “Found out yesterday before work.”

“Oh that sucks.” The clock was glanced at and they all dispersed while you took the chance to wish them a good day and head out to catch your train.

From the women you worked with to the strangers you usually rode with in the small herd of those also commuting also in silent contemplation as for what you would all do at least with them you found comfort in not being alone in the shock of it all. You felt like a downright idiot for not realizing it sooner, people leaving in droves and all those notices and the haste of all that paperwork you had taken as the first signs your landlord had found out about your family and was trying to boot you and you alone. All the same you wondered how you would break it to the guys and hoped your big grump would be able to work some magic for you.

.

An hour and seventeen flights of stairs later you were up at the top floor of apartments dropping your bag by your now locked door looking around your tiny place. With a sigh you walked to the spiral staircase to find the conversing birds waiting for your return in the greenhouse turned stargazing attic housing all of your plants. Between the nesting flock of shimmering galaxy hummingbirds and your giant owl chick, now three feet tall, four feet shorter than his full height he would reach sat balakavallatagh, or Belly, as you called the zebra striped raven. Now standing at a foot and a half, bragging on how he found a full three silver coins to go towards his rent this month to sate his own agreement when you had rescued him from a black market salesman still in his egg bent on eating him. One of the rarest breeds of ravens in existence. The lot of them turned and you said, “Hey guys,”

Proudly Belly puffed up sliding the coins closer to you with his beak, “My rent!”

Giggling softly you thanked him accepting the coins you added to the coin filled jar beside his home you had built for him the year prior listening to his tale of where he had found the coins. “That’s wonderful.”

Your owl however asked, “Did we miss signs of a storm? You seem ready for storm blue.”

You shook your head, “No storm. But I do have to tell you something.” They shifted to settle on the back of the bench you sat on the other end of the table they were standing on, “You know those notices about the apartment, the ones I said I thought meant my father’s friend had found me again?” They nodded, “Well apparently someone is buying up land in the city and the whole city is to be passed over to another country’s control, meaning everyone is losing their homes.” That made their feathers puff up and you said, “Now, I told you about my new friend in the tea shop, well he has a relative who is going to help me find us a new place to live. But I just wanted to let you know we’ll be moving soon.”

Belly moves closer tapping your cheek with his beak in a pat of his foot on the back of your hand, “No matter where we go we will nest together. Our things are portable and may take time to move but we will help you.”

With a weak giggle you said, “My friend said he has a group that would be able to help. But later today I’m going to meet the realtor and hopefully I can find us a decent sized place with at least a garden or a roof open for our planters. I don’t know what will be in my price range but I’ll make it work for all of us.” They nodded and you said, “But for now, I’m going to go eat and lay down.”

Some left over lasagna and you were on your bed in and out of sleep while the hummingbirds above tried to condense their things as much as they imagined possible, which really wasn’t much to someone your size but completely exhausting and a remarkable feat to someone of theirs. Still an alarm sounded and from bed you climbed avoiding the bottom of the spiral staircase and walked to pull on your shoes and grab your phone and bag to head out once again for the radio station. After which you would walk to the tea shop where Gloin agreed to give you a lift to his office just a few minutes away.

.

“I’ll handle it,” Gloin murmured then followed the gaze of the trio of Durins watching your boldly colored self strolling through the door easing your fingers through the ends of your long messy braid zigzagging it’s way down your chest. “You were not kidding, a waif even for Hobbit standards.”

Dwalin rumbled, “Exactly.”

Across your lips a grin eased and you accepted the hand of the unfamiliar Dwarf offered to you, “Miss Pear, lovely to meet you in person. You may call me Gloin.”

Weakly chuckling you said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you too. I do hope they haven’t stirred up too much of a fuss for you in all this.”

Gloin shook his head and Thorin said in motioning his hand to the side saying, “Have your drink ready for you already.”

Your eyes shifted to Gloin who said, “Brought my laptop so we can get started on the information to start and find what we can look for you so you can enjoy your usual break.”

You nodded and in the emptying shop as people filed out still talking about the latest show with ample more scandalous details than the one before it you took a seat at the booth in the corner. “So first, I thought we could work on what sort of place you have now and build on that.”

A subtly snapped picture of the drink later and you silenced your phone curled in your palm saying, “Well, it’s a loft. Hard to explain, it’s all one room, not counting the water closet. And it has a sort of attic,” Gloin nodded with his eyes slightly narrowed trying to picture it, “But it’s wrapped in stargazing glass so I have it as a sort of greenhouse.”

“Ah, I believe I know just what you mean. About how many square feet?” He asked opening the right program on his laptop he opened and signed into moments prior.

“Roughly twenty by twenty, one of the walls is cut off and the corner opposite that is jut in for the vent in the stairwell.” Making his brow twitch in a glance at you hearing how small your place is.

“How long have you lived there?”

“Roughly, 285 years, give or take a few months. Moved in right after New Years.”

He nodded and asked, “I assume you’re on a grandfathered rent rate then,” as you took a sip of the oddly bitter but creamy tea with a sudden tartness after a moment post swallow. “What do you pay monthly?”

“2795.”

A dropped tray from behind the counter came from Dwalin listening in who had to go to the back from screaming at how you were being gouged. “With utilities?” Gloin asked with a squeak at the end to keep his tone calm.

“No, I pay for water, gas and lights on top of the recycling and cleaning charges. That’s another grand usually seasonally until they do the street sweeping fundraisers we all are contracted to donate 100 to twice a year.”

Gloin inhaled sharply as you took a deep swig of your drink, “And, so, what are your needs for this new place, one bed, two bed? Laundry private for you is a common feature already in Dwarf real estate. Paid utilities or even a pool.” His beard kept puffing up and had drawn your eye in his building irritation until he huffed and smoothed his hand over it and shifted to face you a bit more. “It would be remiss of me not to inform you, but for that amount of money I do have a great selection of homes for rent to own if you would consider that, unless you would prefer apartments instead.”

“I could afford a house?”

Wryly he chuckled under his exhale and replied, “You could afford a lovely home in that range, I will try to keep it within that budget if you are still able to afford that amount. Even saving on commute could help to make up the difference if it was the same price.”

“That, would, be amazing. Thank you. I never thought I could get a house.”

His lips parted a moment then he nodded typing in the price range around what you had now, “I forgot to ask, do you have any pets?”

“Well, I wouldn’t call them pets,” his eyes shifted to land on you again, “I have a group of Shimmering Galaxy Hummingbirds, they’re closer to pets. Then I have an owl, technically he’s more of a roommate of the owl persuasion, Kuu, and then there’s Balakavallatagh,” the name parting his lips again and turning the heads of Thorin and Dwalin at the Raven term you pronounced perfectly.

“You have a Raven?”

You nodded, “Got him off the black market away from a man who wanted to eat him in his egg. Insists on paying rent, usually a silver coin or two, found three yesterday.” Making him chuckle, “Kuu doesn’t pay rent, per se, but he does tend to help keep the cats away from my hummingbirds from the loose panes of glass in the attic between songs he composes. True artists are above rent it seems.” Making the Dwarf chuckle as you took another sip.

Gloin, “Well I have some lovely choices, if you’re ready to head over to my office now?”

You nodded and finished off your drink Thorin came to claim rumbling with a hopeful grin, “Happy hunting.”

“Try not to go saving the whole city and forget your brews there Mug Dealer.” Making him smirk then sniff turning at the scent of something boiling over causing him to hurry back to the pot he had left simmering he removed from it. And stole another glance your way only to see that you were gone already deflating his grinning stance to one of worrying again at not being able to be there with you in hunting.

Into the silver car parked out front you climbed and settled into the passenger seat with your bag on your lap watching Gloin hurry around the car to climb in his own side after putting his bag in the seat behind him. Grinning at you he said, “Just a short few blocks over and we can get to the preview tours.”

“How obvious was it that the whole town was being turned out?”

Gloin flashed you a weak smirk, “To one in the industry the signs are clear when you notice them, normally in cases like this they lead up with month to month leases then out of nowhere you get a slip on the door. Usually aren’t any fees for moving out and not renewing your lease.” In a stolen glance your way he asked, “It does have a lift?”

“It only goes to the 15th, I’m on the 17th floor.”

“That’s absurd.”

“Well it didn’t have a lift at all when I moved in, then by the time they tried for it someone bought up two of the flats and refused to shift around for the shaft to keep going two more floors.”

“No less absurd. If you don’t mind my asking, your shift you just got off of, what do you do?”

“Oh, you know the Findis Hotel not far from here?”

“You work for the Findis clan? How long?”

“Just shy of 12 years. You stay there before?”

Gloin chuckled, “My cousin married into their clan couple centuries back. Whole family gets rooms when we need them. No doubt even with the worst sort of clan to come from if you’ve held your own there that reputation and trust is well earned.”

“Just because they’re family?”

He chuckled again, “Because I’ve met badgers easier to earn the respect of. No doubt you’ve seen how hard their training courses are.”

It was your turn to giggle to yourself, “Barely thought I’d make it through. Kept getting second and third glances.”

Gloin, “Your other job?”

“Just fetching and cleaning up at the Misty Mountain Station. Hours have been cut down lately but it won’t affect my income, I’ll make sure to keep it up.”

Gloin chuckled and shook his head, “I am sure of that.” Parking in the lot for his office he joined you in getting out and shouldering your bags to make the walk inside where he smirked seeing you look around at the open offices with folding glass doors if needed with comfy couches and chairs in each office with slightly bulky desks near odd circular dips in the ground. Four offices you passed had people speaking to the curious Dwarves in each who stole glances your way behind Gloin, each seeming to recognize at least something about who you must be by following the fiery haired Dwarf leading you to the last office on the left. “If you don’t mind my aid can help to start get your information down by copying your id for the file?”

You shook your head and passed the young redhead nearly identical to Gloin your id you pulled from your pouch wallet then you glanced at Gloin saying, “I have three pay stubs from the hotel, but personnel was out at the station so I just have the one from a month back, if that’s alright.”

He grinned at you saying, “That will do nicely, my wee lad Gimli,”

Gimli blushed saying, “Adad!”

Gloin nodded with his lips pursed a moment, “My aid, Gimli,” you bit back your smirk at the teen’s try to be professional in working with his dad, “Will copy them for your file.”

You nodded and passed him the folded slips and asked, “I hate to pause, but, is there a bathroom?”

Gloin nodded, “Of course, the blue door we passed two doors down.”

“Thank you.” You softly said and turned to head back and pop into the bathroom to exhale slowly behind the closed door of the private toilet to calm yourself down hoping that this would work out for you.

A couple steps later and Gloin peered over Gimli’s shoulder in his scanning the files into the system at the bulky desk mentally rehearsing your name and called up Vili on his cell phone. “Vili, Gloin here-.”

“I thought you were meant to be helping Thorin’s Mafioso.” He chuckled through the line leaning back in his chair in his office.

“I am, she excused herself, I only have a moment possibly, wanted to ask if you could pull up her employment record.”

Vili’s brows inched up, “She works here?”

“12 years thereabouts she said. Jaqiearae Pearisiyiae,” he spelled it out for his cousin in law and shifted on his feet hearing the impressed exhale, “You found it?”

Vili, “You remember that actor Dominic’s fumble one of our maids helped to patch up?”

“That’s her?!”

Vili chuckled out, “One in the same, saved him millions and his career most likely and made us loads in all the press he did for us out of gratitude. Been on our top floors for over a decade now. Up for review again, top marks as always, late a handful of times always with train slips and races to catch up and get ahead for the next shift for us. Never sick or complains and always certain to alert to any faults discovered. You give her a great deal and if she needs a vouching she’s got several in her file I can send over.”

Gimli smirked, “Thanks cousin. Got to get back now, I’ll let you go.” Hanging up in Vili’s cheerful send off before crossing the hall to tell his sisters about just who Thorin’s Mafioso was greatly easing their worries on the character and work ethic of the woman who had caught his eye.

A few minutes later you exited the bath and made your way back to the office with a grin and Gimli said, “Now I’ve got thirty homes in your price range, Miss Pear, is there a certain style of home you had an interest in?”

“I always did have an interest in the Hobbit Hole style homes, if-,”

Gloin grinned and said, “I have five of those, none fully under a hill, however in lovely mini caves with stargazing glass in some of the rooms all with ample lighting and fireplaces and private greenhouses and small patches of land to them. Cozy Dwobbit dwellings in a great neighborhood, three with virtual tours available.” His hand motioned to the circular dip in the floor he stepped back and down into it, “If you’ll just step down here.”

Outstretching a hand you laid yours into and entered the dip to walk with him to the center and turn wide eyed a moment seeing projectors setting off against the unfolded glass doors Gimli had closed a view of the front circular door. “This one is one of the smallest,” the door opened and you passed through the front hall seeing the more simplistic shell of a Hobbit Hole with borderless shelves and tons of glass features dangling around.

“Um, they, certainly liked white..”

Gimli chuckled as did Gloin, the latter who said, “This would be the least on the scale of Hobbitish homes, though I thought we could start here to show you the basic lighting aspects.” Through each room he pointed out the sunroof and high windows with the atrium having most of the ceiling open for star viewing complete with a night time picture leading to his guiding you to the greenhouse. “Just past the mudroom is the greenhouse, most with bare planter designs simple to adjust. No doubt ample space for your birds and plants. Most are at least the same size of your current loft.”

You nodded, “They would love it. I could hang some perches and tunnel feeders along the beams.” Widening his smirk.

“I think we should start on the four bedroom on the other side of the row.” You nodded and curiously through the house only to find tiny things that would make the house a danger if you were tired you could slam into and injure yourself, or worse your birds would. The next one had an odd looking set of pillars in each doorway carved as half naked people swooning making Gloin snort trying to muffle his laugh, “Sorry, forgot about those. Owner’s having it remodeled to help with sales out of his own taste. Must have forgotten to flag it for off the sales list sorry.” The projectors cut off and you looked at him making him grin again, “If you have time we could pop by to check on a few that don’t have virtual tours yet, or even look at the final one in person if you’d prefer?”

With a nod you replied, “I think it’d be best to see it.”

“Not a problem,” Gimli grabbed the key ring and binder on the desk following his dad guiding you back out to the car, “Barely a half hour drive, so a much shorter commute for you in the train. This last one, I don’t really like showing it on screen, it doesn’t have the same effect as in person.”

“Just as long as it doesn’t have any of those floating shelves. Belly really underestimates his weight sometimes.” Making him chuckle again.

“You rescue birds often? It is rare to find owls for purchase in Dwarf territories due to their sacred nature.”

“An old neighbor wanted to pluck and eat him when he got big enough but I told him the chick was venomous,” Gloin chortled at the thought, “He wasn’t very smart, part troll, made lovely ukuleles just wasn’t that bright on what animals to not eat. So what’s so different about this one?” You asked once in the car again with Gimli sitting down behind you.

“It’s a bit taller than normal, a tall Dwarf used to live there with his family, who’ve all grown up now settling on their own so him and his spouse are off to a smaller place near their little ‘uns in the Blue Mountains by the Shire.”

“Ah,”

Gimli, “This one has a guest garden out front on top of the greenhouse and patch of fenced in land.”


	4. I bought a house! - BamBam - New bosses

Through the short drive you watched the city change to a green suburb filled with tiny caves in little clusters that spaced out the larger they got. A final turn through the quaint suburb with the neighbors waving and nodding to the passing car from the pebble lined walkways on either side of the winding street scattered with large trees littered about casting shade onto the street and paths leading to each grass or clover covered cave carved Dwobbit Hole.

A forest green door was on the house Gloin parked outside of on the street. Climbing out of the car you three walked towards the gated front walk as Gloin said, “Garage is in the back by the greenhouse,” pointing out the driveway path that was fenced off making the square of land between the walkway and the driveway had been used as a garden before now grown over by clover. “Used to have a garden here with a bench below the oak there.”

Once unlocked and opened for you internally you felt a click as if your body was saying you were home finally. Room by room you went looking over each and every detail following the flow of the home with Gloin naming each. “Entrance hall, oak hall, smoking room,” Looking around you eyed it finding it the perfect set up for your library with the high ceiling and built in shelves you could easily add onto.

Next was the a lovely little bedroom with its own small bath attached. “Spare room,” Through the oak hall again he said in the large empty first of the five pantries, “pantry, there are two more under your feet both naturally chilled and two more in the kitchen. Back through those doors are the twin cellars.”

Attached to that was the large storage room linking it to the West Hall, from there the back room and guest room were linked. Also linked to the hall was the hall leading to the back door, mudroom which stemmed out to the greenhouse now empty and in need of digging and tearing back some weeds. The moss and vine coated structure however halting you in your tracks at the stone pillars with arched widows with metal designs on each looking more like an overgrown church left to its own whims for decades than a greenhouse all but sealing your interest in the house. All remaining space in the cave taken up by this switched blend of Hobbit and Dwarf style, all stone to cultivate the flora within to perfection with the domed enchanted glass filling it all with warming golden light coating every inch.

Back inside you found the master bedroom complete with huge bathroom and walk in closet. The study through a jaw dropping swing out bookshelf, making you squeak and the Dwarves chuckle, was a hidden study also emptying into the atrium you froze in. Staring upwards you eyed the shadows of leaves from the oak tree halfway covering the domed stained glass ceiling of this room dancing across the glass.

Across from the large pantry was the dining room feeding into the kitchen that emptied out the parlor and East Hall leaving just another small bedroom and two half baths on either side of it. The laundry was off in the two car garage and the two acre lot gave you ample space to what you liked outside if you wished.

“This is, incredible, wouldn’t you say, Miss Pear?” Gimli asked and you turned with a grin.

“You’re saying I could afford this place?”

Gloin chuckled and said, “Rent alone would save you over 500 a month. Most of the heating and cooling is all natural due to the cave around the wooden shell around us, with fireplaces and a cooling system if needed. Lighting is solar powered with solar crystal lanterns and chandeliers throughout, and you have your own well for water so there’s little to no utilities. There is a home owners committee that does take a fee to keep up with the streets and walkways for a hundred a month but they’re pretty lenient on garden features out front as long as nothing is too ghastly or explosive with the pollen. Five bee keepers live down the block so plants in the open have ample help with pollinating and their shop has a discount in the suburb market square a few streets over by the parks for the bairns.”

“Wow…” you murmured in a closer inspection of the chandelier in the study you had looped back to when Gimli had remembered about the storm shutter system to protect the glass.

Gloin asked, “Interested, or would you like to keep looking?”

When your eyes met you said, “I am, how much would it cost for the paperwork and all to get started?”

Gloin grinned wider saying, “Let’s get you back to the office and get started on the paperwork. I’ll give the owners a call and see how swiftly we can move this along.”

.

Not even a half hour later you were being guided through the papers and in a pause to look over a fuller list of the town activities you eyed Gloin in the hall grinning while he paced talking to the owners. Steadily you could feel your knuckles fighting to clench just assuming the worst that the first check for 5000 from your first week on the air was going to go out in smoke to get yourself in this home. The fearful thought never leaving your mind since first climbing into that car this morning. You would lose that savings and promptly be bumped off the air and be back to emptying trash buckets, shuffling leaflets from personnel and bringing the new star of your slot coffee falling back to oblivion to scrimp and scrape forever.

Entering the office again his grin deepened and he said, “Great news, since it’s so close to the first and they just want to take the plunge in settling with their new home the owners agreed to waive any down payment and such and will be down within the hour to sign the papers.”

“Ok, so, I just, wait here?”

Gloin shook his head, “No, not at all, we’ve handled your paperwork and they will come down to sign theirs leaving information for a bank account you can direct deposit the rent to monthly that will mail you receipts in return. I’ll bring all the information on the house, interim deed included when you move in. As soon as you like, when is your next day off?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, good, we’ll roundup the guys and come to help you move in and I can talk you through everything. Now so you are certain, in case anything breaks or, let’s say you want to remodel, paint and such, it is your house, merely a person to person mortgage, if you will. So repairs and upkeep are on you with merely a financial tie to the former owner. With the option to pay it off sooner anytime if you wish. Their email will be included if you ever do find the savings to take off a larger chunk of the amount.”

Before he could blink his arms were raised as yours circled his neck in a tight hug he grinned and patted your back through while Gimli smiled trying not to snicker at your mumbling, “Thank you so much.” You pulled back and his grin flinched a moment seeing you sniffle and wipe your cheek with your bunched up sleeve and weakly chuckle out a grin saying, “You have no idea what this means to me.”

His hand reached out to pat your arm, “You deserve a home. We reached out to the Findis Clan and you have worked tirelessly for them for over a decade. I know you will settle in nicely.”

A chime from your pocket had your brows furrow in pulling out your phone to see a message from the station owner’s assistant to come in making you mumble, “My second job..”

Gloin, “Something wrong?”

You shrugged, “But it’s never something casual like you forgot your coat.”

Again he chuckled and said, “I’ll drop you off. Planned on surprising the Missus anyways.”

“Thank you, again.”

Gimli followed after saying, “You’re the one we should thank, been on the market for years that lot. Owners have been getting restless, and it does seem perfect for you to grow into.”

“Not due for much more growing, maybe a couple inches in the next decade but past that pretty much where I’m gonna stay.”

Gloin, “Not a bad height. Just nearly the same as my Gorgo.” The rest of the drive came with their chatting to one another about which would be the best place to take her to help calm her down after another day of fruitless searching she had been following up on between replays of the show recordings to help bolster her hope the author was still out there.

With a wave and another thank you the pair watched you trot into the building’s front entrance past the gawking construction crew still lazing about through the remodel on the front signage and mounts between the new arches to hold up the awning the owner wanted to make the place look snazzier. Past the front desk you made your way to the lift another worker equally as flustered for the sudden call in adjusting his shirt he’d just realized was on backwards. Through the doors Mal trotted and came to a stop beside you and the bag in her arms drew your eye and the snort coming from inside the poles blanket there. Fighting a giggle you asked, “Hey Mal, whatcha got there?”

Your eyes taking in the striped and mohawked tiny baby boar struggling against the cast on its back leg to climb out of the bag to get to the bottle in Mal’s hand. “You can see what he is.”

After a giggle broke free you said, “Yes, I can but I would really like to see if you know who you’ve got there.”

Shifting in her feet she said as you reached the floor under yours, “He’s a teacup piglet,” again you giggled and her brows furrowed a moment as the man behind you smirked in a knowing glance over her shoulder knowing better himself. “It’s not funny, the guys found him this morning on the side of the road, they were going to kill him at the shelter just because they said he was a runt with a bad fracture in his leg. I’ve named him BamBam. I’m gonna nurse him back to health.”

Shaking your head you cleared your throat and said while stepping out into the hall, “No, you’re right it’s not funny. Only he’s not a pig.”

With a scoff she stomped into the hall with you, “Well what is he then?! A wombat?!” She said tilting the bottle in her hand to start feeding him in steadying her pace to calm and quiet him down at the growing number of people around you.

Locking your eyes on hers in waiting to file into the banquet hall sized room where everyone was going for whatever this was you replied, “BamBam is a Mortar Boar. Give him a few months and he won’t fit through that door. They grow over five feet you know. Maybe four for him but it looks like he’s too young to be sold yet, not even weaned must have been separated. No doubt if mom wants him back she’ll be in the news in a rampage.”

Mal inhaled sharply wondering how she’d keep him in her flat then said, “Well I’m keeping him, at least till I can patch him up and find him a good home.”

Smirking at her you said, “Shouldn’t be too hard in Dwarf territory. They love a good boar. Maybe your guys would have room for him.”

She sighed, “Doubt it, or the time they’re on a pit crew with their uncle. Travel a lot.”

“You’ll figure it out,” you said entering the hall with her after you smirking in following you to your choice of seat.

“What about you, anything, or anyone new in your life?”

“Well I just bought a house.”

She gasped, “Details! Why didn’t you say we could have gone looking together if I knew you were moving! How long have you been up to this?! I haven’t been that distracted with the guys! Have I?”

Giggling to yourself you replied, “Just today, found out yesterday they’re tearing down my town. Apparently all of Beryl is getting the boot.”

“Wait up, you live in Beryl?! For how long?!”

“What is wrong with Beryl, everyone seems so up in arms to hear I’ve lived there.”

“Hello! Trolls live in Beryl!”

Your brow arched up in a glance at her when you lowered into your seats and she adjusted the bag on her lap, “Ya, and they aren’t half as bad as others make them out to be. Most of my building is trolls. It’s the Goblins and Easterlings you have to watch out for.”

“How did you end up in Beryl?” She asked lower in a more concerned tone, “You could have moved in with me.”

“I’ve lived there for nearly three centuries Mal, I’ve known you for not even two years. And not everyone has a family based in pottery to have anonymity to start on your own. Had to change my name to move and work here and still the black ooze seeps out from time to time. It was just chance I got a deal in the house at all. Thought I’d be back to a closet sized apartment here if anything.”

“Well when are you moving? I’m helping.”

“Tomorrow,” her mouth dropped open and you patted her leg, “I know you work don’t worry, got a group of guys who said they would help with the truck and all that. Hardest part is the stairs.”

“You don’t have a lift?”

“I’m on the 17th floor,” she nodded, “The loft goes to 15.” She scoffed and you giggled turning to face the assistant up at the podium readying the projector screen making you all groan lowly to yourselves knowing you would have your day off wasted with another nonsense presentation from ownership on things that didn’t concern any of you.

Her lips pursed a moment and she asked, “So where is your new abode?”

“Cerulean circle.” She let out a soft squeak, “Why?”

She shook her head leaning over to softly whisper in the dimming of the lights, “So you’ll be within walking distance of your barista friend?”

You rolled your eyes, “Yes. What of it?”

“Nothing. You just could happen to pass him by more frequently and happen to invite him to a warming party.”

“His cousin’s the realtor who helped me move,” deepening Mal’s plotting smirk, “He said he’ll help with the guys and truck for my move. Apparently Beryl is so bad in his mind that he had to jump into action 24 hours after I mentioned where I live to get me out of the city…do I just look that helpless?”

You glanced at her and she said, “We’re just small. It’s concerning. Trolls are huge and that city’s so tough to live in. No one works there.”

“And yet we all have two to three jobs in my building just to live there.” Her eyes flinched over you then back to the speaker coming up to the podium.

“At least here’s a plus,” you stole another glance at her from the corner of your eye, “Batista man will know where you live.”

“Comforting thought.”

She shrugged, “Who knows, might just pop by with flowers one day. Or, you might just happen to get a secret admirer with gifts and tokens left outside.” Again you rolled your eyes.

Muttering back, “Doubtful.”

“We’re throwing a party.”

“Takes more than two to constitute a party, who else are we inviting, Hmm?”

“I’ll invite my guys and you invite your barista.”

“Cuz that won’t be awkward, you three necking in the lounge while me and him awkwardly small talk over tea.”

“We don’t neck,” at that she sighed, “I wish we had. We went out yesterday but they had to call it early for some press thing today.”

“Don’t you mind a party for me. Just focus on getting those boys alone for a night off, better use of your plotting mind.” Making her smirk as her mind dipped into daydream mode while you mentally traced through each inch of your place to plan how to pack the non essentials tonight to be ready for when the grump and his crew would show up.

.

For an hour you listened to the assistant sharing that there would be a new owner to the station instantly punched you in the gut assuming that this would mean bad things for your new place in this station. ‘I knew it’ replaying over and over again until you eyed the man walking out to introduce himself. Glorfindel, a good friend you had met through the Greenleaf family, who had been promising they would talk to a friend of their own to see if he could help you get a leg up at the station that was long overdue. The slump in airtime and drop in listeners before your show no doubt eased the deal and it seemed he had swooped in right in time as you heard the sale was final two weeks prior with their people focusing on the paperwork side of hinges before showing their faces and stirring things up.

“I want to assure each and every one of you that your positions are not in danger. All contracts per the switch for those on air will be re-signed to have the new owners listed for our paperwork.” His eyes shifted to you and he added, “You have nothing to worry about.”

Mal glanced at you and asked in a whisper, “Do you know him?”

“Friend of a friend.”

Once again information was given on the basic changes, including the acronym for the station you would name behind the station number while the building would be left as the Lonely Mountain to ease the list of changes. When the others were filing out Mal’s hand on your arm kept you in your seats and she said with a grin, “We should meet our new owner.”

It seemed he caught on as he stepped off the platform and crossed his hands in front of him waiting for enough people to get out of the way to come and share what he was planning for you. When he did get to you he lowered onto the seat in front of you sideways, resting his arm on the back and said, “5000 a week is pathetic.” Your brow inched up and he said, “Ecthellion will be here day after tomorrow to give you a more fitting deal, since the now biggest pulling show is linked to your spot, a usual dead air time, it’s yours, no one else can really compete. Also he’s drafted up copyright papers for your show and characters for you to own your tales none can touch or profit off of. Perhaps we can try to build a better following to grease the publishing companies to give you a shot they can’t pass up.”

“How long have you been after the station?”

“Not long, but we heard Turdiq has been dipping his foot into radio. Wanted to make certain he didn’t catch wind of you. I doubt he would ever cross into Dwarf territory but you never know since the beheading. Your Naneth is well?”

You nodded, “Cirdan’s taking great care of her. Girls are nearly in school.”

His grin eased out hearing your half sisters were well, “That’s great to hear. Perhaps we could work out a vacation time for you to head out and visit them. You’ll certainly be able to afford it soon enough.”

With a weak giggle you said, “Have to find a way to get off my other job too first.”

His eyes looked you over and he wet his lips showing signs that he was going to share what he was reluctant to start out with. “I wanted to say, about Beryl,”

Mal grinned saying, “Oh, she knows, just bought a house today!”

His brows inched up, “Did you now? I had hoped you weren’t in the dark completely but I am curious to know how you managed a house so soon.”

“I got a deal with a barista, he pays me a 20 for posting reviews of special drinks he wants to try for a few days now. And he heard yesterday where I lived and he called his cousin who’s a realtor that helped me find a place. Turns out one of his relatives married into the Findis clan and since I’ve worked 12 years with them that was worth enough respect to not dig deep for a clan check.”

Grinning again he asked, “What sort of place?”

“Cerulean Circle, a Dwobbit suburb. Bigger Hobbit style homes.”

Glorfindel couldn’t help but laugh, “You always did love to burrow, Jackrabbit. I do hope you like it better than Beryl.”

Mal scoffed, “Did you know she’s on the 17th floor,” his brow inched up in confusion, “The lift stops at the 15th. Madness.”

Again you giggled and he stood patting your shoulder, “Enjoy your days off, I am off to see if I can get something done about the front entrance, should have been done weeks ago.” Turning to head out making you smirk and stand as Mal did.

With a grin she said, “Well look at you all successful and finally flashing your furry self. You know, we should celebrate by getting our nails done.”

“What about BamBam?”

She said, “It’s a Hobbit shop you know they have puppies and such in all the time. Bound to be a spare chair he can nap in.” Your eyes dropped to the sleeping boar you shifted the blanket to cover his side stirring a snoozing grunt from him. “He’s so cute, come on they can’t say no to him.”

“Fine, but it’s on your head.” Walking out you made your way back down to the street and turned for the nail shop not far away.

.

Another coating of green was spread across your nails and thankfully due to the sea of Hobbits and Dams clambering to see BamBam you got a relatively quiet manicure experience. The ride home was more of the same, lingering silence until a buzzing of phones had your head turn at one of the half Troll men from the building across from yours showed you his phone translating the runes you couldn’t quite read etched across the screen, “They’re closing our building! I thought it was just a rumor! Had you gotten any notices?”

You shook your head, “No, but a new friend mentioned his cousin in real estate had heard that they were planning to evict everyone in Beryl to do it over.”

The man scoffed glaring at his screen, “No wonder half my building is gone. Just says clear out and leave the keys in an envelope through the office mail slot when we move out. Nothing else. I know most of your building is gone.”

“Ya, just the top couple floors left. Been kind of eerie.”

The woman beside him said, “You’ve been here forever though, my gran said you were here before she moved in and that was 70 years back, so you have a place to go?”

You nodded, “Just found one today.”

She let out a sigh of relief, “Good, the lot of our building pitched in for a hotel chain in the outskirts of Orcarni. Cottages and such we can all run together while we fix it up in search for new places to sell off and split the profits.”

“That sounds like a great plan. When are you off?”

“Oh we’ve moved most of our stuff already in just staying tonight to get a package my pop sent here that got delayed by weather. Then I’m off in the morning on the next train.”

The man nodded saying, “My girls have one more day of school then we’re getting their transcripts to start them down there on Monday.”

The woman asked, “Are you moving with family?”

You shook your head, “No, they’re out in Lindon. Been out of the nest a few centuries now.”

To which she replied, “Never seems to get easier does it?”

Wryly you chuckled and replied, “Not really, no.”

The man muttered to himself with a smirk, “Least the goblins get what they wanted, the place to themselves. Let them handle the anvil crash on their own. Them and those damn Easterlings.”

Another half Uruk-hai man added, “Morgoth knows they’ve never once aided us, especially since the fall of Cirith Ungul.” Adjusting his napping toddler against his chest patting her bottom to halt her grumble at being moved.

Joining the others in allowing silence to drop again once it was confirmed everyone on the train had in fact had a place to go and wouldn’t be stuck alone in this. Silently though you were grateful more so to Thorin for having alerted you otherwise you would have been the only idiot in the block who didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the latest part. Just a couple parts ahead, but please let me know what you think so far. Really fell in love with this idea. :D


	5. The Move - You forgot this

_* A couple hours earlier *_

Still mid call with Dain in his try to figure out who was behind the show Gorgo sat in her office that Gimli and Gloin had stopped in the office across from to give her some privacy. Admiring the new art on the wall Gimli kept busy while Gloin glanced at his still buzzing phone deciding to silence the guys in their constant requests for updates. Calling Thorin he said, “Thorin, none of you mentioned the Lass worked for Findis for 12 years.”

Through the line he could feel their moment of looking at one another around the phone on speaker before Dwalin asked, “She works at Findis? We never got that far.”

Thorin, “Only came up how long her shifts were. She had a good review then?”

Gloin, “The Dominic fiasco, she fixed it.”

Balin, “Impressive. No doubt they will have ample tales to share on our young Lass.”

Gloin, “Well, tomorrow is her day off, I’ll be there with all the details for her.”

Dwalin, “What did she settle on? We caught you mentioning she could afford a home.”

Gloin, “Cerulean Circle. Perfect for her to grow into.”

Thorin, “Better deal than her current expense?”

Gloin smirked, “Around 500 cheaper a month.”

Thorin, “Good. It was what she wanted all around?”

Gloin, “She expected a closet I assume. Seemed nervous, assuming it would all get pulled out from under her. I don’t know what she’s faced before in backlash for her relatives, this house is exactly what she deserves right now. So no spooking her tomorrow with any comments on anything going wrong or foul weather or any omens, nothing, I don’t want to risk startling the poor dear she’s had a rough few centuries so far.”

Dwalin, “We wouldn’t dream of it. The boys will behave we’ll see to it.”

.

They couldn’t even begin to imagine what to expect of Beryl. All the news shared was that it was this ghastly place, but with the fact that you had lived there each of them had a hint of hope that it wasn’t as terrible as others had let on. An hour and a half drive from their familiar city to endless interstate flipped suddenly to what they could only link to a sort of resort style decor. Bright but empty buildings that would seem like they would be lovely and ready to open up for the day yet the empty flowering cacti lined streets were bare of any customers. Word apparently had passed on and if someone would be taking over the city it seemed easier as all the Troll, Orc and Uruk-hai citizens were driving opposite ways from where they were headed with loaded trucks of their own leaving just the gleeful goblins strolling by between groups of Easterlings glaring at each truck passing by.

Up to the lot behind your building they pulled in and Thorin exited the van with his cousins and Nephews while the Driver stayed in the truck watching the group of Uruk-hai teens loading up more boxes into their own while their mother nursed their sister. Peering up at the oddly cheerful yellow shingled building with ample windows, balconies and a glass roof for the very top floor surrounded by sectioned off planters with clearly dug up plants a trio of Trolls were potting to transfer to their owners in their group upping arrival. Fili, “Not what I pictured.”

Bilbo, “Certainly not what the news says it’s like.”

Gloin eyed the building saying, “17th floor.”

Thorin glanced at his cousin and sighed joining Dwalin on leading the way into the stunningly picturesque apartment lobby with crisp white and gold accented wingback furniture and cherry tables topped by gold lights filling the place. Into the massive elevator they all squeezed and Kili said, “There’s no floor 17.”

Gloin cleared his throat feeling eyes on him and said, “A renter refused to sacrifice space to aid in continuing the lift shaft.”

Bofur couldn’t help but snort behind his hand and Kili hit the button and the men sighed hating they would have to take two flights of stairs. Only at the 15th floor they noticed the ceilings for higher and in the stairwell they realized there was four flights they would have to trek to get to your floor. Groaning on the whole path they finally reached your floor eyeing the hand carved doors each with stunning tunes and images etched into the wooden slats on the metal doors.

The one on the end sticking out by the much older wood and firefly accented door above the yellow and black diagonally striped mat outside drew them to it. The opening of the one across from it however halted the men who eyed the massive pair of Uruk-hai brothers standing at over eight feet tall who looked them over in return only to nod their heads and shift allowing the bubbly blonde half Troll women through. The last who said in a thick accent, “Good to see ta Bun has moving hands.”

Her mate grunted in return, “Not much to move,” shifting to grab an armful of ukulele cases his brother grabbed the rest of.

The other male said with a point, “Trash chute is silver, big shaft, take that to 15, how we moved couches.”

Thorin nodded, “Will do, thank you.”

His wife grinned and passed Dwalin a decorative pan in the shape of a flower, “For ta Bun, luck and safe for move.”

Dwalin nodded in their path to the stairs leaving their empty oblong apartment open, “I’ll give it to her.”

“You help ta Bun?” A voice behind them boomed and it seemed more and more doors opened up with the same question being asked until all five doors around them had been left open and empty apartments sat open in the families heading down to their vehicles.

Pulling the lever in the wall next to the door frame Bilbo drew the focus back to your apartment at the muffled buzzing sound followed by a muffled thud narrowing eyes at the door. Suddenly it swung open and with a panting grin you eyed the group of Dwarves behind the Hobbit who flashed you a quick grin once his eyes had trailed the lightning streak like scar along your collar bone in a telling white on your olive skin revealed in your sideways slanted baggy tank top over ink stained jean shorts and bright green converse. “Hey, um, wow you brought a group, I pictured like, three of you.”

Thorin smirked and rumbled back, “What use would three be in emptying a house? Your neighbors gifted, ta Bun, a bunch of tins.”

In their flashing you the tins you grinned, “Aww, so sweet of them they didn’t have to.”

Dwalin, “Can we ask why?”

“I’m the elder on the floor. You always gift the eldest before you leave a territory.” When you stepped back you said, “Guess we can see how many of you fit.”

Peering inside Dwalin asked eyeing the floor to ceiling piles of books with cubbies filled with knickknacks, sketches and mini framed portraits. “You didn’t pack?” All across the walls around the cubbies and cabinets acting as your closet surely showed little effort towards moving past the laundry basket with blankets, sheets and pillows on top of the blood boiling twin sized mattress on a four inch platform.

Turning around from your path to the kitchen you eyed the shelves and giggled approaching one. At the base you tapped your foot on the blue slanted square pattern all at once causing in a ripple the cubbies to drop into the base until in a line of trunks the bare walls were revealed. Some with a few collapsing trunks resting one on top of the other or even more behind the first row parting their lips. “Sorry, keep forgetting only Trolls make them.” You said stepping around your troll sized armchair and round end table clearly acting as your dinner table on the lone patch of tile acting as your dining area against the jut out spot where your shelves for the open pantry was.

Bofur said, “Very handy.”

“Packed up the kitchen should be room for the gifts still.”

Splitting up the men divided to grab the trunks to fill the carts they brought for the trash chute. Just leaving a bed sheet coated object and the bed Kili tapped the triangle on making it snap up too luring a smirk across his lips while holding the laundry basket of sheets to carry down with the rest of it all until the room was empty except for the sheet coated object Thorin and Gloin were staring at.

Pointing at it Fili asked, “Miss Pear, what’s under the sheet?”

Gloin, “It’s not your bird cage, is it?”

You shook your head, “No, they’re up top. That’s my piano.”

Unable to help it Thorin smirked and purred, “You have a piano in all this?”

Firing back with a playful smirk you walked over and pulled back the sheet dropping their jaws seeing the partial geode carved piano with stone legs and crystal revealed top housing the keys and compartment for the strings and mounts. “Where-,” Gloin rasped out.

With a smirk you replied, “Gift from my Gran.”

Dwalin, “That’s singing stone.”

“Yes it is.” Still smirking as it registered that it was crafted from stones known to him along to whatever tune you played harmonizing to even the simplest of tunes. “Lighter than it looks.” You said guiding the Dwarves to lift the instrument and set it on the cart. While that went down you led Bilbo, Thorin and Dwalin upstairs. Right behind you Bilbo wondered just where this supposed garden of yours was only to let out a gasping squeal in seeing the stunning oasis under the golden light refracted into dozens of rainbows around the planters of various flowers, small fruit bearing trees, vines and bushes beside the trunks you closed holding your potatoes, carrots and green beans. “Now it shouldn’t be too heavy to manage, those are Uruk planters, fairly light for most races though a bit cumbersome and I’ll get the swings.”

Thorin muttered to himself, “Swings..” eyeing the Elven rope contraptions laced between support beams with bells and nipping decorations showing signs of being pecked at and adjusted.

Fili begins his uncles climbed up next saying, “I thought they said you had birds.”

“Be nice Kuu,” you said and his gaze followed yours to his left. With eyes widening at the once thought odd shimmering silver white speckled bush with a silvery green eye aimed right at Dwalin in the head turning around revealing the face of the turning three foot Great Owl chick from his being woken by the scent and sounds of the strangers.

Kili let out a breath of air, “You have a Great Owl..”

Moving past the Dwarves you shifted the hamster carrier like cage packed with woven tufts of grass and soft clover holding the egg carton like holder with the shimmering galaxy humming bird flock seated in and around the nests watching those around you. Curiously Thorin moved closer to a yellow and orange crystal box with a slot in the top filled with coins he shifted sideways to read the word ‘Rent’ across the top on a piece of painting tape. His smirk however fell at the sudden appearance of the nearly two foot tall zebra striped raven now dangling sideways on one of the swings squawked at Thorin who whispered in Raven tongue, **_“Hello.”_**

Belly replied, **_“Hello, that is my rent. Mind the box, it is heavy.”_**

Thorin smirked deeper and nodded as you said, “This is Balakavallatagh, but only I can call him Belly.”

Belly nodded, “Only Jack Rabbit.”

Bilbo after touring the mini garden helping the Dwarves on how to close or carry each planter asked, “Jack Rabbit?”

Grinning at him you said, “My name is Jaqiearae.”

He nodded, “Ah, what does ta Bun mean?”

Weakly you chuckled adjusting your sleeve to sit on your shoulder again only for it to slide off once more calling eyes back to your scar, “Trolls and Uruk call you by the meaning of your name. Jack Rabbit is a slur in their tongues. They call hare, bun. So, the Bun. You add ‘ta’ to alert others that it’s a name.”

Bilbo nodded, “Makes sense.”

Dwalin asked noticing the stained glass wrought iron panels, “What is that glass there?”

Your head turned and Belly said, “Houses stripped for travel.”

Fili looked at the Owl as he stretched his wings and shivered fluffing up his feathers mumbling, “We were told it was a long distance.”

Smirking to yourself you brought over a wicker basket with a lid you carried between the confused men saying, “Alright Kuu, lets get you down the steps and you can nap in here.”

Hopping off the short perch the men watched his strut to the steps only to slide down the railing and land with a clack of his talons muffling. Bofur chuckled seeing you crouch to raise him on your arm that lowered into the basket he nestled into as you added the lid, seen to close his eyes again through the open slot in the side. To join his friend Belly slid next halting the Dwarves there gawking at the impossibly rare breed of Raven looking each of them over with his pale green gold flecked eyes while you went up again. Each planter was being brought down while you reached up giving simple tugs on the swings that came free and filled the second basket. From downstairs you heard Belly call out, “Travel tunes!”

“I got it.” You called back making the men around you chuckle again.

Dwalin, “Travel tunes?”

Weakly you chuckled, “Insisted I make a mix tape of their favorite songs to pass the time. Never been in a car before.”

Gloin, “Can’t wait to hear what their choice is,” holding a small pear tree following Bifur with the orange tree.

Bilbo asked, “How did you manage all this? I don’t mean to insult you, but this isn’t exactly prime condition for crops.”

“I’m half Vanyar, we’re a little bit impossible.”

Dwalin rumbled, “Other half Hobbit no doubt.”

“No, Teleri, Hobbit and Maiar.” Halting him for a moment to look you over, “His Mom was half Hobbit, so, close.”

Thorin, “Maiar?”

You nodded, “Only like an eighth? I think, hard to keep up the math. I’m a mutt.” Looking to Bilbo you said, “It’s not that hard, just have to find the right mix for the soil and add in extra minerals and adjust each to fit the best sunlight positions.”

On the other end of the room Kili asked, “Miss, um, what happened to your bike?”

You turned looking at the half of your bike left by the remnants of your homemade washing machine, “That was my washing machine that also hooked up with the sprinklers.”

Bilbo, “Sprinklers?” You nodded and showed him the bucket of hoses you had used to link up to the part of the roof that flooded you used as a makeshift water well for the plants emptied by the force of the pump you had made.

Bofur, “How did you come up with all this?”

You looked at him, “Had a lot of time to myself in Ruun. You pick up a lot on how to work with scraps.”

The men collectively repeated the name of the now destroyed island prison the Dark Elves from past the Smoking Cinders Forest below Orcarni had held thousands of Elves captive from the forces they faced in the wars centuries back. “Ruun?!”

You nodded, “Service was mandatory in Nuunife, 50 years. 2 years in our freighter was hit, again, my name had me snatched up from the wreckage, even though I was an engineer. Wasn’t that bad, past the first couple months…”

Again Bilbo’s eyes fell to your shoulder at the stroke of your fingers along the scar, “They did that?”

“Um, the carrier got hit by something, the reactor surged, caught me, but they have uv markers, to brand their prisoners. It’s there, and on the back,” you shook your head, “You don’t need to look at me like that. Staged a coup and stole one of their carriers we managed to get to Numenor. Discharged, with honors outstanding.”

Lowly Gloin said patting your other shoulder, “No doubt in that.”

Bilbo wet his lips, “I only mention, that is, I’m a tattoo artist, if you like we work with uv often, it is fairly easy to cover if it is old.”

“Well it was seven centuries back.”

Bilbo grinned at you, “I’ll leave you my card, we can set up an appointment to think up a design you might like whenever you like. No worries on the cost, we always offer free for jobs like this for former service men and women.”

You nodded and turned to help gather the rest of the odds and ends until you were joining the guys down. Holding the hummingbird carrier with Belly on your shoulder nuzzling against your head to keep calm at his first and last time out of this apartment with you while Kuu tried to sleep riding on the cart in his basket. Through the slot on the locked office wall Bilbo slid the envelope holding the key to your open apartment and joined you all on the walk to the waiting van beside the locked up truck.

In the back of the trunk Kuu was settled while Belly and the carrier were with you in the front seat you buckled into. Into the slot the mix tape was eased and your fingers rose to smooth against your forehead as the first song popped up. For an hour the songs would play and for the embarrassment you had assumed to feel the singing and bouncing Dwarves joined the birds bopping along to ‘Safety Dance’ to start off the long voyage.

.

There was no time for sentiment, no time to take a lingering stroll through the tiny apartment, not while your mind raced at all you had shared in these past few days. No one had ever asked about your scar before, a stunning fact stinging at you. No one had asked why you were so fine with being alone and living in such cramped quarters, were used to going without. Or how you had grown to be so comfortable with the supposed rougher races who mainly had a lifetime a third of all the others explaining why they would use surrogates from the race of Men every other generation to hopefully extend that precious time they had together. No one had cared to try and help you like this before, and it was highly understated that you were beyond baffled as to how to behave after this.

As fast as you had been moved out your things were moved to the equivalent of the rooms they had been taken from and a call from the owner of the truck had the guys off again. One lingering awed gaze at the greenhouse was what Bilbo got to take with him before managing to slip you his card to come up with your tattoo idea. And with the closing of your forest green door you turned with a grin to Belly with his head cocked on top of one of your trunks only to join you in a giddy hop while you let out an excited squeak.

Through the house you showed the birds then got to assembling their homes again in the greenhouse while they flew around inspecting the arches and domed ceiling praising the home you had found for all of you. From above between glances off the arches they helped to guide you in laying out the planters to better spots. All sharing their eagerness to see how the earth would take their plants once you had moved them from their planters finally. Their swings were next with Belly helping to guide the ropes and swings under them with much more space this time around for their bells and dangling perches. Carefully you helped to resettle the nests for the hummingbirds back in their home they thanked you for then nestled on top of again to nap from their tiring day ensuring their favorite flowers were taking in all the sunlight they could before they had drifted off.

Though on your walk back to the kitchen you paused hearing your doorbell ring. With your head cocked you walked through the house to your front door. Opening it you found Thorin holding Belly’s tape, “Forgot this.”

“You drove all the way back to give me this?”

A moment his lips pursed and he replied, “No.” Your brow inched up and he lifted a bag from his side, “I brought food. It needs to cool, so I thought you might need help unpacking your kitchen?”

“I knew you were up to something.” His brow inched up, “Trying to subtly hide my dishes too high up for me to reach.” Earning an eye roll from him as he walked in easing the door behind himself shut then followed after you to the kitchen. On top of the counter he set the bag and watched you open the trunk you had filled with the things from your kitchen. Cubbies rose slowly and on the counter you set the open topped boxes of food you had pulled from your pantry he helped to take back to your new pantry. “You could have waited on the tape till tomorrow.”

Lowly he rumbled back, “Didn’t feel right. One call and you were just alone. Well, not alone,” his eyes scanned over your face in setting the empty boxes back and joining you in grabbing the next set with cups he followed your lead in where to place them to your liking. “How are they taking it?”

“Well, the hummingbirds are napping, thoroughly exhausted by the whole ordeal,” making him chuckle to himself, “It’s such a big world to them. And the greenhouse is amazing.”

“Yes it is.” His eyes scanned over you again from the side of his gaze.

“Kuu is finding his favorite spots to hide, and Belly is taking a lap over the block.”

Thorin smirked, “No wonder your neighbors seemed to be buzzing. They are rare you know. Hardly ever seen out of captivity due to their status. Where did you find him?”

“Old neighbor bought his egg, wanted to eat him, I told them a lie and bought him. Still trying to perfect my Raven tongue. Bit rough, but I am not the worst student.”

“It is impressive, few other races can master the sounds.”

“Exactly. Part of why he’s patient. Plus Kuu had a talk with him when he was young, I had a hard week and started crying halfway through a lesson. It was bad, worse than bad, but he understands. I tried to get him some raven buddies but apparently I looked a bit shady in the shops or something, wouldn’t let me buy one.”

Thorin chuckled again, “You’re not shady. Few shops sell unless given an event one of their clan are holding. Ravens are meant to bond with their keepers, I am sure you know. To hear you have one,”

“Ya, no doubt I’ll pluck it and eat it.” Making him chuckle again in your move to the silverware trays you eased into their new drawers you left cracked to remember which they were in. “Maybe he can find one or two around here to chat with.”

Thorin chuckled saying, “Perhaps I could bring by my raven, Roac, he loves meeting new birds. Should have heard him the last time a pigeon landed on our balcony.” In a curious glance over you he asked, “You like it here? I mean, you bought it, but, was it what you hoped for?”

“Always liked the Hobbit style, I do have to admit the Dwarf touches too, especially in the greenhouse. Let me guess, something, modern for you.”

With a smirk he turned with you to your round dining/end table you set plates on and slid a pair of trunks over to for seats, “My brother picked the style. It was available. Plenty of rooms for the pair of us, bit cramped with our nephews there.”

“Gloin can’t help there?”

Thorin chuckled, “Trust me, he wants to, but none of us can agree on a place or find a day we’re all off for hunting. Plus the boys have terrible taste.”

Looking in your fridge you said, “Apple juice or cranberry juice?” his brow inched up, “Or I have a water bottle left? Guess I’ll have to shop.”

While he carried the bag of food over he answered, “Apple, please.” You brought him over a small 8 oz bottle of juice deepening his smirk as it nearly vanished inside his fist the same size of your bottle of cranberry juice you set down while you sat down on the trunk behind you. “These are adorable,” he teased and you rolled your eyes.

“I reuse them, get the bigger bottles and pour them in these so I can use the bigger ones for making soaps.”

“Do you need help with furniture?” he said setting out the final container of food noticing your fork being pointed at him.

“I’ve got it, I’ve known you a few days you’ve helped me with a review job, to move and brought me dinner, you do not get to redecorate too. I got it, gotta plan.”

“And how long will that take?”

You shrugged, “Who knows.” Making him roll his eyes next watching you serve yourself from the containers to fill your plate before he did the same.

“Well if you-,”

“Need help, I know, I will contact my local Mug Dealer.”

“I-,” you smirked at him and he rolled his eyes and looked to his plate again. “You must be pleased most of my family is calling me that now.”

“It’s adorable, plus it gives you a bit of mystique to add to your daily life in that shop of yours.”

“So you assume I need mystique in my life?”

“Everyone does,” you said filling your fork, “My main job’s mostly watching other people live their lives from the background. You have no idea how many stories whiz right by you, no doubt having a shop is like that too. People buzz in and out without ever really interacting with you as a person.”

Through your next bite he looked over your face and asked, “Gloin did spill the beans, you work at Findis, do you like it there?”

“It’s nice. I’ve got a nitpicking thing, I’m good at cleaning. Did get bumped up to the top floors so I also do errands and such, within reason of course. But it’s one of the best jobs I’ve had. Now I’m just a stop away from it. How bout you, you like the shop?”

“We opened the shop, it’s our baby. I love the shop. Not the baby sitting hassles from time to time, I have nothing against mothers but the ones who plan poorly taking advantage of those who try to help them, I have little compassion for.”

“I’m not-,”

He shook his head and gave his hand a slight wave in front of his chest after taking a bite of his food, “You are not taking advantage. And if you were I wouldn’t blame you.”

“My past doesn’t forgive being cruel. It demands the opposite.”

“I get that.”

“But thank you for the permission to take advantage of you.” Coughing through swallowing his mouthful he glanced up at you seeing your puffy cheeked grin, a sparing sip of his drink later and you got back to eating talking about possible ideas you could use for filling your empty rooms and companies to help.

Chatting playfully back and forth eventually in your shared history of wishing for castles with hidden hideaways and treasures came to a halt as he said, “I have books on how to build secret doors in bookshelves.”

You lowered your drink and pointed at him making his brows inch up, “I have a secret study!”

Chuckling lowly he asked, “What?”

Up you popped taking hold of his wrist pulling him to his feet excitedly spreading his grin in his trot behind you passing through your bedroom into the hidden study through a hidden door earning another chuckle from him. When you let him go he looked around and stopped to see you pull the door open in the atrium revealing the second hidden door there. “It’s so cool!”

He chuckled again and stepped closer to you only to pause at the alarm sounding on his phone he pulled out. “Oh, wow it’s getting late. Let me help you clean up.” While you turned his hand clenched a moment in realizing just how close to you he had been standing.

Quietly through lingering chuckles you both cleaned up and into the trash can you brought out of another trunk the containers were put while he rinsed the dishes and set them to dry on the rack in the washer. Closing that had him turn to see you flashing him a rapid grin and shift to guide him to the door, through the forest green door you eyed his sporty black car he walked to saying, “See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” Waves were traded and you closed the door in his lowering into the car. Exhaling slowly you leaned against the door and turned your head to flip the lock feeling the locks inside the door shifting to latch into the frame at several points. “Why does he have to be so amazing?” you sighed out in a push off the door to head to your bedroom to try and get some sleep.

Another kick to your bed case had it expanding to full Troll size in the center of the room with a cushioned head and footboard now fully expanded. Onto the bed you crawled and plopped down hugging your pillow in the softly rising light of the crystal lanterns on the walls that would give off a soft glow through the house so it was never fully dark inside.

A sudden pop up had you also ensuring the garage and back door were locked as well before coming back again to lay across your pillow again. To the sound of Kuu singing a song you fell asleep smiling to yourself in planning the letter you would write to your mother, sisters and Cirdan. Breakfast would come soon enough and after a shower you could start a draft of it all to send off while you ate, surely the first of dozens until you could get the wording right and add pictures of your new home.


	6. Dain & Gorgo - Bilbo & Dwalin - Contracts & Tea

“BamBam, be good, you have your wheels,” Mal’s gaze turned to her lazy white fluffy cat saying, “Mao, don’t let him get stuck please. I’ll be back in a couple hours.”

The tiny boar teetered around using his front legs with back legs suspended by a wheeled cart he used to travel around the pen he was being kept in with a little bed and water bowl in case he got thirsty. The cat didn’t seem to care but like the other countless strays and fostered animals she had brought home he would ensure that while she was gone at work and unable to watch him through meetings the creatures would be safe.

The meeting wouldn’t take long but on the way back from the station a wide grin split across her face seeing a sporty car parked outside the tattoo parlor. Once parked she headed inside and spotted the Findis Brothers both chatting with Bilbo around the counter. “Ah, here she is, Mal,”

Moving closer she eyed them saying, “I thought you weren’t free today.”

Kili blew a strand of curls from his face smiling widely at her, “We got the morning off.”

Fili, “Thought we could catch a film?”

Mal nodded then said, “I do have to feed BamBam first.”

The pair said together, “BamBam?”

Bilbo pointed upwards, “He has been making odd noises. I think he hates you being gone.” Making Mal sigh, “If you’re going out might as well keep him in the break room, it’s got glass walls. At least we can keep an eye on him.”

Fili smirked, “So you got Uncle Dwalin and Bilbo’s old flat, nice.”

The pair followed her up and eyeing the boxes and random scattered items set out silently sharing more about the one they were both sweet on. Though on the other side of the pen the pair smiled widely seeing the tiny boar snorting and greeting Mal happily with tail wiggling gleefully. “There you are little guy,” she said lifting him up out of his cart after fetching a bottle the baby boar hungrily fed from.

Fili, “Where did you find him?!”

Smirking to herself she replied, “I work in a shelter too, and someone found him on the side of the road. He was so little they were just going to put him down but I paid for his leg to be set so the fracture could heal. Said he was a runt, but my friend said he’s not a piglet but a mortar boar, too young to be weaned.”

Kili chuckled saying, “Can’t imagine who would leave him on his own by the road.”

Mal shrugged, “Friend said he might have been taken or just gotten loose and if his mom wanted him back it would be on the news.”

The pair laughed and Fili said, “No kidding. We could hear the screams from here if she was searching.”

Kili, “You plan on raising him here?”

Mal wet her lips, “At least to let his leg heal. Apparently Mortar Boars can grow to over five feet tall. Couldn’t fit through a door in a few months.”

Fili, “Well if you need a new home for him our uncle Dain has a Mortar Boar, had to get her tubes tied recently, been taking it hard. Tried to adopt a litter of kittens.”

Kili nodded, “She’d love him. No doubt about it!”

Mal nodded, “Ok, um, would I be able to visit?”

They both said, “Absolutely!”

Fili pulled out his phone, “I’ll send off a message to him,” snapping a picture of BamBam in her arms close up.

Kili, “He’s on some family business so he might be traveling out here soon, lives in the Iron Hills, tons of land for Truffles and him. We can bring him round and you can get a feel for him.”

Mal, “Well, the vet I took him to says he’s young and the fracture isn’t that bad, so six weeks.” A content grunt came form him in finishing off the bottle she took back to the kitchen while the guys carried the pen and everything in it down to the clear walled break room where Frodo’s crib was. The sight of the baby boar snorting gleefully at the new faces passing him by nearly brought a Dwarf getting a tattoo on his shoulder to his feet ruining the design luring Mal to let him pet the happy boar on his way to the break room.

Between her guys Mal hurried off to their waiting car listening to all they wanted to share on their next trip all the way to the starting credits of the movie they chose to see again. A deliberate move to ensure they had ample time to trade off snippets of the film to each claim fiery lip locks with their date ducked down in the front row well out of sight.

_* Gorgo & Dain *_

Gorgo beside Dain asked while he set out his notepad and pen after hanging up his cell phone from a call he had been waiting on. “Who was that?”

Dain, “Misty Mountain Radio station has been sold.”

“To who?!”

Dain sighed deeply, “Glorfindel, something, Elven company. Also requested rights privileges to all the characters in Bunny’s show along with the ones listed on the plot sheet in the Durin name request plus more.”

“So they’re trying to buy it from her?”

“Not sure. They just requested the paperwork but the owner of the rights hasn’t been named yet. Could be requesting it for Bunny.”

“Is this good or bad for discovering who wrote the story?”

Again he sighed after pausing at the picture Fili had sent him about the baby boar he would look at again in a minute. “Well, they’ve fully taken over a few days back, perhaps they might do a press change showing who Bunny is at least. Maybe a web page revamp with a bio on her like the other show stars. For now all we’ve got it the social account is rather not have to dig through.”

Gorgo asked in a deflated tone, “We have nothing then?”

“Not entirely true, in a few days the rights information should be public record and I can dig from there.”

Deeply she huffed, “I have half a mind to storm down there myself to find out just who she is.”

“G,”

“Five years. I’ve waited five years! I know that three chapter chunk by heart I have to know how the book ends! They’ve had five years to turn it into a radio show! What else have I missed in the story?!”

Dain nodded, “I’ll try calling the station again. Maybe I can get someone other than that sighing nincompoop who fell asleep on time last time.”

“Can’t-,” muttering to himself Dain’s brow twitched heading the woman over the line say once again, _“We can’t just give out the private information of our associates.”_

Dain said, “Alright, there is a woman at the station working under the name of Bunny, we have established that, the world knows there is a woman hosting four hours of air time under the name of Bunny.”

Flatly she replied, _“Yes sir.”_

Trying to remain calm he asked, “Then is there a way I can leave her a message?”

_“Sir I’m not a secretary.”_

Withholding a growl he replied, “But you answered the phone at the front desk.”

_“I’m just filling in for Tina while she’s on lunch.”_

Covering his brows he asked, “Could you possibly leave a note for Tina to call me back when she is off of lunch?”

_“Tina doesn’t come back from lunch breaks. She heads over to our sister location across town.”_

“Then perhaps a note for her to call me tomorrow?”

_“I don’t think she works Tuesdays..”_

“Ok, is there any way you might be able to write a note on the desk for the next person working to call me tomorrow?”

 _“I doubt the cleaning crew wouldn’t throw it away.”_ A loud thud was heard at Dain’s forehead hit the note pad on the table in front of him. _“Sir?”_

In a slightly defeated tone he asked, “Is there anyone you could forward me to someone that might be able to help me?”

_“Um, I’m pretty sure Frank on that floor could leave a note in the booth.”_

Dain’s arm jut up as he sat up again, “Thank you. Yes, that would be great. He can leave a note telling Bunny to call me when she comes in tomorrow.”

Cheerfully she said, _“Alright, will do, have a lovely day.”_

The click on the other end of the line had him set down his phone and run his hands over his face groaning in frustration making Gorgo ask, “They put you on hold?”

Dain lowered his hands and said, “She is leaving a message that a, Frank, could possibly leave in the booth for Bunny, that very possibly does not have my name on it and most definitely doesn’t have my number on it because she never asked me what it was!” Shooting up to his feet he muttered to himself hoping to pace back to calmness again. Gorgo’s lips pursed and she said, “You could-,”

Dain groaned, “I know! I will most likely be calling again tomorrow!!”

_* Bilbo & Dwalin *_

Chuckling to himself on his break Dwalin crossed the street with tea and scone in hand, “Afternoon, my Love.” Behind his tattooing Partner he strolled leaving the food and drink in the approved spot murmuring in Bilbo’s pause sensing how close he was, “Coming in hot.” Claiming a kiss when the Hobbit turned his head, looking at his customer he eyed the pirate ship on the man’s lower leg finishing a piece covering his whole leg, “Nice one.”

A giggle however had him grinning while Bilbo said, “Time for a snack if you’d be up for it, I’m nearly done.”

“If I’m up for it,” Dwalin chuckled strolling around him heading for the break room, **“Coming sunflower, no tears now.”** Passing the pen holding BamBam and Mao he smirked curiously at the napping baby boar in the nest of blankets on his way to fetch a jar of pureed food and a spoon. Once at the crib he scooped Frodo up and said **, “I see you have a friend here,”** commenting on the napping boar while Frodo’s hands and feet folded around Dwalin’s hand holding the bottle bringing a dopey grin onto his face.

Onto the rocking chair in there he lowered speaking to the wide eyed boy as he powered through his jar until Bilbo came in saying, “Mal’s latest rescue, BamBam.”

Dwalin chuckled, “She does know-,”

Bilbo nodded, “Learned he was a mortar boar the other day, apparently one of your cousins would be able to adopt him when the cast is off.”

Dwalin, “Must mean Dain and Truffles, she’d be grateful for another pup no doubt. She just let him hobble?”

Bilbo shook his head, “No, she’s got a wheeled cart for his back legs. He’s either sleeping or eating mostly from what I’ve seen.”

Dwalin chuckled, “Give that a few weeks and he’ll have a burst of energy.”

Bilbo nodded, “Any news on Miss Pear?”

Dwalin shook his head, “No, she usually doesn’t pop in till around noon. Bit of time yet. I bet she liked the house. Plus, Thorin went back to give her back her mix tape after we left and is hiding out at home avoiding calls. No doubt he’ll pop up before she does and we can hear what happened.” Looking over Bilbo’s slightly sunken expression he asked, “That not why you asked?”

Bilbo wet is lips, “Thought she might have called about a meeting by now,” Dwalin smirked and the Hobbit shook his head, “I know it’s not been long, barely ten hours, but still,” his voice dropped, “I just want to help her.”

Dwalin, “We all do.” Leaning in to kiss him again careful not to disturb the child swallowing his last mouthful, “Give her some time. No doubt she’s sleeping or unpacking, or even trying to plan out times to head off to work now she doesn’t have an hour long train.”

Bilbo nodded, “True. True.”

Dwalin rumbled over the sound of the growing wind, “We’ll see her later today, see how she’s taken to it and go from there.” Across the roof little droplets sounded and he smirked knowing how Bilbo had commented his flowers needed the water.

Bilbo nodded his head claiming Frodo at the end of his bottle, “I got him, I know how you hate to get your hair wet.”

Dwalin chuckled passing him over claiming another kiss, “I don’t mind getting wet, it’s the drying again and detangling that irks me.” Kissing Frodo on the head he murmured to the giggling boy, “I will see you later, my sunflower.” Stroking his oversized foot earning another giggle from him before heading back. “Enjoy your tea.”

**

Old habits die hard, so do alarms you forget to change, at your usual time the same alarm went off to warn you for your 3 am wake up to catch your 4 am train to get to work at 5:30 for the early window prior to your show. Grumbling lowly you turned into your back sighing as your eyes shut again. The cheep from your phone however has your hand blindly landing on it to bring up to your view to read a message from Ecthellion.

Slightly confused you followed the simple instruction and switched to your social page already teeming with messages of wonder as to what your show today was going to bring only to be filled with frowns and crying emoji’s after you posted, _‘Hey guys, bit of a shuffle in the lineup for shows. New days for my show are going to be Mon, Tue, Wed, Fri. Thanks to new management I am getting two days off in a row. Which is much appreciated by one tired Bunny. Don’t you worry, the show tomorrow will more than make up for it!’_

For the initial response of adults pouting and tantrums the second wave was filled with well wishes from those who were thrilled you were getting more rest. Laying your phone down beside you another hour of sleep was mustered up with a few minutes of debate with the controls on your shower you embarrassingly had to look up on your phone’s search engine for how to work it. Feeling slightly stupid this morning for not knowing the half red handle was all you needed to turn a hasty shower was followed by a hassling combing of your wall of curls deliberately trying to knot up on you through drying with your mounted blow dryer.

Slightly frizzy you changed back into your shorts and a new long sleeved shirt over a comfy yet cute set of polka doted lingerie. Tugging up your sleeves the usual breakfast was pulled together and after making sure your birds were eating from their usual supplies of food you were off. Out your front door you smirked in locking it behind you only to pause and turn back to head inside again pulling out the umbrella in the stand by the door. Hitting the button to open it over the colored bubble coated black umbrella. Down your front path through the growing drizzle you bounced in your peppy mood between puddles for the half hour stroll to the station. Onto the covered step you hopped at the end of your trip closing the umbrella you tapped the tip to twice casting off water droplets once the securing band was snapped on in place.

“Jackrabbit! There you are.” Ecthellion’s wide grin split open upon seeing you and crouching down he accepted your toe top around the neck hug. Pecking your cheek on the way back to upright again he said, “You made it in the rain, wasn’t sure if we’d have to go and fetch you.”

“Nah. I don’t mind the puddles, waterproofed my shoes, I’m good.”

Making him chuckle looking you over while a duo of dwarves passing by stole a glimpse of their own at your figure in the top that was right across the full bust the lingerie underneath were hoisting up and gave a bit of sway underneath when you moved, ending in opposing rounded ends just barely revealing the shorts in full view in the slits on your sides. “You look comfy. Sorry we had to change your times short notice but this was the window we had and now you get two days to rest fully.” Shifting on his feet he led you to the office you tucked your legs up into the chair he offered you, knowing Glorfindel would cross past you to sit in your usual order. “Now, first to talk over the new details of your shows contract.” 40k a month was the figures he had estimated and after taxes were deducted you were left to 35k, a number fully stunning you but mentally urging your need to save up as much as you could to pay off the house when you could while still saving half of each check minimum.

Those were all signed and next you moved onto the copyright papers by the time Glorfindel returned and surely wiggled his way between you and the table to get to his seat and joined in on the conversation. “Since the last time I’ve seen you I’ve been trying to talk your story up to several publishers but they all seemed a bit timid on the idea still.”

“It’s fine. It’ll happen eventually even if I have to self publish and sell them out of the back of a truck.”

Lowly he chuckled saying, “Hopefully it won’t come to that.”

Some more matters were discussed along with the press for the show they decided it would be best to not use your picture for your safety. And simply use a sketch you made of Countess Beatrice speaking on the phone to a woman on a wingback chair with bunny ears visible over the top with her hand visible holding a receiver to a telephone. Each week the characters in on the show would be added in pie slices of the image on your page you would sketch up for the press team.

With waves to those you passed lined up to speak with the pair to guide them through their paperwork you made your way off to the back exit through the garage. Again under the protective cover you made your way to the same tea shop with a spreading grin the closer you got. Absently your free hand smoothed over the end of your lopsided braid you had worked your curls into through the contracts being read.

Two taps of your umbrella under the covered entrance announced you to the men behind the counter and by the time you had wound up the securing strap again Thorin from his spot after sneaking in through the back to avoid his relatives had torn himself from staring. Behind you sheets of rain were coming down and all he could think about in the clap of lightning accenting your silhouette against the wall of grey behind you was how the now mainly revealed figure of yours looked in the uniforms Findis hotels used.

Never too afraid to show off their female physiques from the maids to the wait staff in the dining floors built into each tight figure hugging uniforms were set out in black with green lace accents. Gloin wasn’t specific to what position you held but each was tempting, though for his own preference he couldn’t help but wonder at how perfect you would look in their maids uniform. Short mini dresses sleeved halfway to the elbow with matching hot pants underneath showing ample leg from the upper thigh down and the cleavage on full display with open chest designs lined with lace to accent the cleavage and any exposed chest hair on the Dams wearing them. You were petite, adorably so but with what seemed to be toned legs for days, an ample bust and eye snatching curves it was getting more difficult for him to do anything but ask you just what you did through that 12 hour shift of yours.

“There you are.” The rumble turned your head from the umbrella stand you left yours in to eye the apparently squared off cousins.

Thorin and Dwalin in a trading of glares until Balin let out a chuckle at your asking on the other side of the counter, “Are you two going to dance?”

Silently Thorin poked his cousin in the stomach and turned to face you patting his free hand on the counter saying rather than asking “Waitress.”

Across your lips a smirk spread and you asked in Dwalin’s head shaking turn to the back, “Are you asking if I’m a waitress or is that your way of trying to hire me again, Mug Dealer?”

“I,” Balin chuckled at the awkward shift of his feet and the flinch of his arm up in contemplation of resting it on the counter or not. “Was asking.”

“No,” his fingers folded around the bill you offered him and you smirked at his blinking inhale at a loss for words, “Let’s see your worst, Mug Dealer.” Turning to your chosen seat for the day, the same too tall one you had to hop up onto the stool. Once settled you shifted your shirt from under your backside to pull your notepad chosen for the day from your pocket to try and write out your to do list for what order you were going to unpack things starting with your closet.

“You’re too short to work the front counter.”

Looking up you blindly pulled out your phone replying, “You’re too tall to be an astronaut.” His brow twitched up through Dwalin’s snicker, “Stings doesn’t it?” You said snapping a picture of your drink.

With a smirk he tumbled back over a bump rising crash of thunder making the lights flicker above you. “I am trying to get a bigger picture of your days. You’ve worked there for over a decade, but Gloin didn’t say as what.”

“Ooh, then perhaps you better ask Gloin.” You said taking a sip of the drink you had lifted. The momentary pucker of your lips before their touching the mug had his weight shifting on his feet and his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip in another flicker of lights above you.

“Why won’t you answer my question?”

“I did. Why unravel my mystery so soon?”

“Why does it have to be a mystery what you do?”

“Mm,” you said pointing at him with a finger hovering over your lowering mug after another sip, after swallowing you said, “It’s not a mystery it’s a fantasy. And one that seems to be distracting you from the real question you haven’t answered.”

“Oh really? And just what might that be?”

Leaning over the table you smirked again at his mirroring lean for you to whisper, “What color are your socks?”

Lowly he chuckled pulling back to nip at his lower lip then faced you again, “That is the question?”

“Oh yes, that is my question, which you handsome, are avoiding. Come on, out with it.”

Smirking again he chuckled and gave his head a slight shake leaning in to rest his arms on the table between you once again, “They’re silver with green and blue ships on them.”

“Ooh,” You purred back in the lifting of your mug for another sip in another flicker of the lights. “Lovely picture, you in your socks.”

Again he blushed then glanced up at the lights dying making him turn and huff to help Dwalin uncover the back up crystal lanterns along the walls. By the time he was done you had finished off the mug and he showed up with a second one saying, “I suppose you treasure your mystery above all else.”

“You would suppose wrong.”

“Oh?” He hummed back taking in the gentle glow you were cast in and shimmering silver flecks in your eyes making your already glowing purple eyes seem all the brighter and enchanting in this light. “Why’s that?”

“I have a home now, and my second job got bought and I just got a huge raise and two full days off matching at both jobs. List is being reshuffled.” In the lifting of your mug his grin deepened and you added, “But my mystery is still in there. Who knows where it’ll end up.”

Making him chuckle again before his turn to join Dwalin, who had cleared his throat alerting him to another of his specials being ordered. For a moment he paused saying, “Glad to hear you’ve gained a raise as well in your second job, you deserve it. Same as your new home.”

“I would thank you but I haven’t forgotten your preference and permission to take advantage of you,” Dwalin clapped his hands over his mouth ducking behind the counter to hide his violent shaking to control his laughter that Balin had left the room in its breaking free to hide in his seed room, “over expressing my gratitude verbally.”

Sharply inhaling his hands flexed and he turned letting out a sound somewhere between a grunt and a grumble on his way back to the counter. A silent glance at the phone of the woman there and his best red self got to mixing up the drink feeling Dwalin still shaking even with his back turned. His cousin wiping his cheeks and sniffling on his path to Thorin’s side mid wide eyed stare at the grinding station for the mixture of herbs and flavoring to add to the boiling water. Lowly in Khuzdul he fumbled beside his reddened ear, **“Oh no, you’re right, couldn’t possibly be interested in you. I do wonder what exactly you had to talk about last night over supper.”** Patting Thorin on the back on his own turning path to your table.

Glancing up when he approached you flashed him a grin asking, “Have you come to dig into my profession as well?”

Dwalin chuckled lowly shaking his head, “No, not at all Miss Pear. In fact I had come to ask actually on behalf of Bilbo if you had put some thought into what design you might prefer for that tattoo?”

“That would depend on his style.” Lowering your mug again you said, “I have a sort of realistic colorful tattoo idea. Just wasn’t sure if he could be able to do it or if I’d have to find someone else.”

Dwalin showed you his hand and smirked at your finger tapping one of the ladybugs inked into his skin from his finger to his wrist, “He does realistic tattoos. And it’s in the Hobbit style so it takes just a day to heal. So probably best to do it next weekend. But his shop’s open, right across the street.” He pointed and you nodded, “He asked about you earlier. He’ll be in all day.”

You nodded again and said, “I should pop by then before I head back home and this storm gets worse.”

You finished off the mug and he said, “And if you need a ride home don’t hesitate to ask. He has nothing else to do his afternoon is free.”

You hopped down and said, “Will do.”

Lowly he chuckled and said, “Oh, on the back of the card Thorin gave you the other day is his cell phone number,” your brow inched up, “Just in case you think up any other comments to make him blush through the shift.”

Through a giggle you hopped down pocketing your phone and notepad heading for the door catching a glimpse of Thorin pretending to be busy to avoid Balin’s knowing glances his way. Umbrella in hand you stood in the doorway opening it to step out tightly gripping the handle to keep from dropping it under the heavy weight of the growing rain.


	7. Bilbo - Hot Water – Frank at the Station – Surprise – Dis and Tili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Use of Come Wake Me Up Lyrics.
> 
> .  
> Internet's been out a few days so sorry it's been so long to update. :D

Across the street you trotted smirking at the acorn decorated door you eased open and stood in the doorway of to keep dry while closing and tapping your umbrella to cast off any droplets. Inside your eyes lowered to the stand you set it on and turned to find Bilbo exiting the room in the back to reach the counter to speak with you.

“Miss Pear, I am glad to see you. How is your home? Nice and cozy?”

“Well I finally get to extend my bed full size, but from my apartment to that it does seem a bit more like a mansion at times.”

Softly he chuckled saying, “I bet. Now, I suppose it’s down to business then? Any ideas on what you might want?”

Anxiously you wet your lips and said pulling a photograph of the galaxy background on your laptop from your pocket you passed to him. His eyes scanned over it and you said, “It’s a bit odd, bear with me,” you said flipping in your notepad to the folded sheet with a feather outline you also passed him, “my laptop, that’s the background, simple purple blue and pink galaxy image but then I have a screensaver that had floating bubbles. And I was thinking maybe a feather with that as the design, galaxy with bubbles on it?”

Your brow inched up and he chuckled saying with a wag of his finger, “Come on back.” He said guiding you to his station he brought out a sheet of tracing paper and copied the feather outline he laid over the picture and nodded, “I can do this. Should be simple, shift it around a bit.” After wetting his lips he asked, “I was wondering if I might be able to see what your uv markers are?”

You nodded and into the back piercing room for privacy you went at his offer and shrugged an arm out of your shirt bunching your shirt out of the way for him to see the dots and dashes coating your upper left bicep over your shoulder to a section over your shoulder blade. The markers roughly done had left visible white scars evident of your struggle in the painful stamping machine that inflicted them before you were thrown back into a cage to be air dropped onto that island. Mostly faded now but with the bright few in the creases and spots hard to be worn down by friction with clothes or sun exposure his jaw dropped seeing the remainder of the runes used to identify you for your prisoner’s code.

“Is it bad?” You asked in his silence while he made another trip over your markers with the uv light in his hand.

“No, it actually could be something quite easily covered, any ideas?”

“I was thinking maybe uv birds or floating feathers and bubbles maybe, small ones?”

With a grin he pulled over a piece of tracing paper he laid over your shoulder he marked exactly where the markers were and the shape of the skin to be covered saying, “I think that would be lovely. I will do my very best to make it as delicate a process as possible.”

“I can handle the pain.”

“I realize that my dear, though some of these spots will need some extra attention, I don’t want to hurt these scars any more than necessary.”

“Dwalin said it best to wait a week, would that be too soon?”

Bilbo shook his head, “Not at all. My Saturday is free if you wanted to come by then and keep Sunday to rest up.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Curiously you looked him over and asked, “How’d you and Dwalin meet?”

Bilbo smirked saying, “He saw me in the shop and came by one day asking for ladybugs on his finger to break the silence. Ended up with a bracelet and left a rewards card for his shop. It had a catchy slogan and I popped by. Pitifully bashful back then the big mug. Just couldn’t resist tormenting him.” Curiously he looked you over, “A pass time you seem to enjoy as well.”

Softly you giggled seeing him lining up the feather tattoo on the same sketch sheet after marking the size and slant needed to trail just below your collar bone, “Can’t help it. He just flounders, usually I’m ignored.” You said adding you arm through your sleeve again catching his stolen glance at the pair of belly button rings you had, one under and the other over marking the Elven tradition of marking the entrance into womanhood. “Though lately he seems more interested to find out what I do on my shift at the hotel.”

“Ah, yes I did hear that.” Making you giggle again.

“How early do they open?” His brow inched up, “Thought I might bother them for an early morning cup for my first job, it seems I can’t find my kettle.”

To himself he chuckled and replied, “They get in around three most days.”

“And they complain I don’t sleep.”

He chuckled again, “Well they do split the days with their evening staff. Either way they’ll let you in.”

The bell sounded and out again into the storm you went allowing him to get onto the next person’s idea for a possible tattoo. Back home you went and starting in your study you opened our first trunk eyeing the shelves you pulled scattered items off of to disperse through the house. Your arm chair was alone in the sitting room and the table usually with it in the dining room. Around the atrium you hung paintings and sketches with your piano in the center of it.

The books were left in their usual places and the trunks stacked to your usual liking to keep your system in place. Inside your closet the items to remain in cubbies were shifted to the section below a tall hanging cutout and your few pairs of shoes added to the shelves while you would have to wait on the rest until you got hangers to set up the rest in whatever order you wanted. All the trunks were checked twice and with a grumble you wondered where your kettle had gone to. Mid lunch break after signing up for a slew of decorating magazines you switched browsers from kettle shopping back to your show you were watching and settled in for a semi relaxing day at your new home until you would call it a night.

.

With a huff and a pout you eyed the empty tin holding your last packet of cider you pocketed in your jeans under the back panel of your mid thigh reaching grey sweater that ties over the bust. Pocketing your phone you grinned again remembering the elated response to the video you sent to your family in Lindon on a tour of your home and had mentioned your new promotion. It only took three centuries but things were finally looking up.

Reusable mug in hand you grabbed your umbrella, shouldered your bag and headed out a bit early to add on your detour with a nice cushion for time to possibly make your grump blush if he was there. On and off the rain came down around your sizable umbrella all the way to the dimly lit shop. Behind the counter Balin spotted you and called for Dwalin, who hurried over from wiping down the stools and tables to unlock and hold the door open for you.

“Hey,” you said earning a grin from the mohawked Dwarf as you closed and put up your umbrella, “Thanks, Bilbo said you wouldn’t mind.”

Dwalin, “Bilbo was right.”

Thorin begins the counter asked, “He said you wanted hot water?”

You nodded holding your mug you set on the counter he smirked easing the holographic swimming duck coated mug closer to him until he saw the packet you pulled out of your pocket. “My last one, and I seem to have lost my kettle. I could use a pot but Kuu always comes out when I do, because I have to boil peas for him when I cook using them and I’m low on peas..” accepting the packet he flung it over his shoulder, “Hey..”

“We have cider here. Much better than that stuff.”

“And just where does it say that?”

He turned pointing at the salmon coated section on the last menu board, “Cider, which variation did you want?”

“Caramel? Do you have caramel?”

His brow inched up and he asked, “Can you read Khuzdul and Hobbitish?”

“I can. I could put a toaster into orbit if I wished I’ve five math and engineering degrees but I can’t understand what sort of, language, all that is. Never could. Just go for coffee and it’s fifty questions. Something hot, in a cup.”

Unable to help it he turned lifting your mug, “Caramel cider coming up.”

“Oh,” he paused and you said, “No whipped cream. Please.”

He nodded and turned again prepping the drink asking, “What type of kettle did you have? We might be able to get you a good price on a new model. We got a guy.”

“Um, blue.” He glanced at you and you said, “Got it at a rummage sale. Talked him down to half off cuz it didn’t have a lid or handle.”

Dwalin, Balin and Thorin turned to look at you as the first asked in a lean on the counter beside you, “And just how did you use the kettle without a handle or lid?”

“Not very well it seems now that it’s taken off on me. Had to fashion a set of tongs, had a lip at the top and I got this decorative metal plate I put over the top but if I left it too long it would fly off. So I usually only got lukewarm water unless I was up to playing hot potato.”

Lowly Dwalin chuckled turning away faking a clearing of his throat to hide the reaction and Thorin said, “I’ll find you a decent kettle.”

“You don’t-,”

Balin, “Consider it a housewarming gift, from all of us.”

Thorin walked over with your mug he added the lid to on the walk over he set down, “Plus, then you can study up on your teas.”

“Which box should I start with then?” You asked passing the bills over.

“Box?” He replied.

And you nodded, “Of tea, at the store, they sell them in boxes with cute little bags inside.” You giggled out brushing your hair behind your ear as his hand folded around the bill in the clenching of his fist through a twitch of his brow.

“You don’t buy tea at the store.”

“Then what are they selling in those bags?”

“Not real tea!” He fired back, “I will get you some tea, real tea! None of that poster child pretend groundings they sell by the barrel!”

You nodded and said after a glance at the clock, “Well I will see you later. People get a bit reckless in the rain, have to go dodge some cars on the way to the station. Thank you again.”

Back to the door you went as Balin and Dwalin called out, “No problem, come by anytime.”

Dwalin poked Thorin’s shoulder making him snap back to consciousness and call out as you exited the door, “Yes, you should always come first.” The door shut but not in time to block of your bubbling giggles while Dwalin and Balin began to taper off into sputtering laughs while Thorin rested his forehead on his arms crossed on the counter, “First thing, first, thing, one word. Ugh..”

Dwalin patted his back and continued on to work saying, “Least now you know you have a way in.”

Thorin’s head lifted up, “Making an ass of myself?”

Dwalin pointed at the board, “Lass needs to learn the brew. If she’s tied to you-,”

Rolling his eyes he sighed out, “She’s not tied to me.”

Balin gave a final few chuckles adding his two cents, “Thorin, she came here for hot water. No doubt her station she works at has functioning coffee makers.”

Thorin’s mouth opened, “I-,” sharply he exhaled then added, “Did not think of that.”

Balin, “Now we just have to double check the batteries in the radio...” he muttered on his way to the back.

Dwalin followed after, “Bought more yesterday.” Though lost to his thoughts Thorin got to browsing on his phone as to what style of kettle you might like. Deciding on a simple one like his at home, a blue and white checkered one with a large handle above the crystal topped lid. The more he tried to focus on getting ready he just couldn’t and was lost to wondering how every day could be split up into a new lesson for you expanding your time together.

*

**_“Today is a bit different, no longer up at the Misty Mountains, it’s me Bunny bringing you straight out to the Villa Esquiyemme out here in the unreachable abode of Duke Troublen. Now I know you are asking me what I am doing out here in the middle of a sea of snow when it is perfectly blustery back in Erebor, well the issue comes with the fact that my guest today is not my guest but in fact my host. Who just happens to be on house arrest and I am currently talking into my purse where all of you are hiding in on this conversation, so if you happen to find my pen do nudge it out for me because I love my Twiggy and I miss it dearly.”_ **

From the booth Mal sat back in her chair grinning behind her propped up hand with a finger tapping her upper lip waiting for her cue. You had warned her today would be different and it certainly was. An espionage interview with muffling effects thanks to a handkerchief you laid over your mic with lifesavers and a brush you would occasionally brush across the desk to remind people that they were hiding inside your purse.

For the first hour muffled banter bled into a full scale argument being rehashed while the Duke had shared how he had landed into this dilemma. The first hour break for commercial came in a faked making of popcorn while you raced to the bathroom. And once back the sound cut back on right in the middle of the Countess, named as the Duke’s mother in law, having forced you into the corner playing an old record. Shushing you to boot allowing you to turn off your mic for a few calming mouth exercises for relieving your mouth from the tongue twisting stretch of dialog you had just read off.

_Piano music softly played and lost in the sea of things Dwalin’s finger pressed to his lips silencing the woman blabbering on to her friend who loudly shushed her as well to hear the soft melody beginning on the piano. A soft song of devotion played through the air waves and everyone felt the hair on their arms rising along with tiny bumps at the ethereal voice of the host being played on record from sort of performance centuries prior enamoring they even more for their anonymous confidante._

On the other side of the glass Mal held up a page asking, ‘Is this you?!’

Replying back on another sheet your page read, ‘My sisters made me swear to play it this week.’

Her grin deepened and you rolled your eyes. Readying to pick up again switching on your mic you covered again to hit your hand on the desk knocking over a cup of pens causing a clatter stirring up a jumble of an argument melting into your being caught in the arrival of the Duke’s mistress.

And just when that was getting juicy you cut off he mic again and signaled Mal to play your intro music making everyone listening in sit up wide eyed confused if it was over only to hear you again, **_“Hey Hey, don’t you worry still me Bunny. Ear to the ground as always for all the juiciest in the lives of our dashing Durin boys. Now that you’ve all climbed out of my purse we are back to the Misty Mountains not under a sprinkle but a deluge against my prediction on the forecast. Anyways still mourning my dearest missing flamingo pen Twiggy we are back again with the impregnable force that is Frenn and his dearest Adrianna. And if I have this right we should be marking down days for a bassinet search, shouldn’t we?”_**

He deep baritone voice crooning out to the airwaves making people nearly vibrate with excitement at how juicy their plot line was getting. Clues had set the show as based decades prior by the ‘current events’ being a war or film release from that time but no one gave a damn at all soaking in every word.

On the other side of the glass wall you caught Ecthellion and Glorfindel watching with grins partially hidden behind their raised fists to help contain their reactions all the way through their sign off. Into the hall you went once your book and empty mug was back in your bag. Flashing the pair of them a grin, “So, still good?”

Ecthellion chuckled, “More than good.”

You gave an excited pitifully withheld squeak in a bounce on your toes and your gaze shifted to the suddenly approaching Frank, who worked on the other end of this floor. All of five feet the stunner of a portly Dwarf with silver beard tied in bubbles by connected leather tethers ended with bells marking each of his children and a four braid style for his hair pulled into a series of loose braids dangling down the center of his head that swayed from side to side. For a moment his brown eyes were on you and he passed you a note, “Message for you.”

“Thank you,” You said reading the post it he passed you simply reading, ‘Call him tomorrow.’

“Um-,” you said as you looked back up at him again.

With a shrug he said, “That’s all Kristy wrote down.”

Lowly you replied, “We really have to get someone to fill in after Trina goes to the other station.”

Glorfindel, “Other station?”

“Ya, after lunch she goes to the Tulip Tower station.”

Glorfindel’s brows furrowed a moment, “Hmm. We didn’t buy that one. We’ll have to see which she prefers.”

Frank, “Her wife works there. No brainer she’ll choose that one.”

Ecthellion, “We’ll get someone on the desk then. Lily did say she wanted a new position.”

Frank said, “Either way you might want to get a second line just for messages for Bunny’s show, been having some guy calling in for a week now.”

Ecthellion and Glorfindel looked at one another and the former asked, “He leave a name?”

Frank shrugged again, “If he did Kristy didn’t write it down and Trina didn’t either.”

Glorfindel nodded and he said, “We’ll have Lily take down his info and we can look into him.”

Pocketing the note you said, “Well I’m off to go pester a grump. I will leave you to your hiring.”

Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed playfully, “Pester a grump, huh? Last time you pestered a grump you nearly ended up engaged out in Gondor.”

“That was a misunderstanding.” Making him chuckle again, “He had no intention of dating me let alone proposing. That was between him and those five bottles of wine he downed. All I did was complement his shirt.”

Ecthellion, “Sure it was, with that smile and sassiness of yours.”

Playfully you replied, “If you’ll excuse me, me and my sass have to get some tea before my next shift.” That made them both chuckle and head out to call Lily to try and get a head start on whoever has been calling the station. Hoping for the best it wasn’t anyone your father had known back to spoil things for you.

*

Fifteen minutes since you sat down Thorin had been ranting about tea, at first trying to explain just what made this day’s selection so special only to delve into the history of how this strain had been planted and farmed for centuries. Smirking at the Dwarf frowning in determination your head rested in your palm and between sips you focused on each spiraling thing he had shared with you until a refocusing blink from Thorin had him taking in your expression. Lowly he cleared his throat and after a woman approached with a request for one of the specials he promptly stood up and walked off. Drink fixed and back again he came to claim your empty mug after staring lost for words a few moments at your grinning self. Blush fixed in place he relented to his embarrassed silence distracted by the next few asking for specials.

The empty table however had the grump growling to himself and while you were off to your train to the hotel he had finished his next few orders and grabbed his coat saying, “I’m going shopping.”

The notion had his cousins smirking, and the finally arrived employee who had gotten their babysitters in line curiously looked the trio over utterly lost. Shrugging it on he made his way out back unlocking his car he eased into and started up to make his way to the shop. Determined as ever he had to make certain to fix this, he had to find a way to get both of his feet out of his mouth. He didn’t mean to rant on about tea. It was an odd profession, but a quarter Hobbit on his mother’s side meant time with Gran Tulip was spent in the Hobbit lands between Erebor and Greenwood. For all the urgings he should be forging or crafting items from wood not staring wide eyed at the tiny blooms he had helped to cultivate.

There was a whole language of flowers and everything flora. Everything alive and growing and so much more incredible than what he had felt forging. With good tilled earth came company and with it more languages to learn. The wrong tea or biscuit could do great insult meaning he had to delve deeper into the uses of a well forged kettle. Most people didn’t care, but with the shop came the sprout sales and the bi-monthly courses on what each brew meant and what to use for any ailment or hormonal deficiency. You could at least read Khuzdul and Hobbitish so that was a good base to start with, as for passion for the subject he hoped you might grow interest in it and possibly accept some sprouts of your own for your spacious greenhouse he tried to not be so insanely jealous over.

Having spent years peeking into Gloin’s collection of virtual tours and simply feeling himself unready to split off from his brother and nephews just yet after having left home with Dwalin. Dis had left when she was engaged and Balin had lived with them until he had gotten married and had a baby on the way to enforce a need to find his own place to start his family in. Somehow Dwalin had eased out of their place in time for Frerin to pop in, the former in a fleeting relationship he had assumed to last leaving him in a small flat of his own able to suit his dating needs of privacy. Dwobbit homes were always his favorite and even with the off pictures for the home you had chosen it always seemed to call to him. Just something about that forest green door beckoning him inside.

 **“Plenty of room for a roommate,”** Gloin had teased on their ride home when his pout appeared at being called away, but he tried not to think of that. He couldn’t dare push that issue with you, just over a week knowing you. Already having forced himself financially and into the process of taking you from one dwelling into a home you never assumed you could have afforded.

What he felt for you even with his family teasing and joking that he should make a move he wasn’t certain. He wanted to know, he wanted to be certain why every interaction with you left him so lost for words. A Dwarf so able to argue the bark off a tree or a stubborn goat off his treasured stump now left baffled on what to say or do when you were around. Tea could very well be the answer, or the finishing blow to his ego. Once again possibly be left speechless after boring you to death in another rant, but it couldn’t have been that. Once parked he sighed palming his keys with his mind running back to that look you had given him, the one that snapped him out of his rant, a peaceful partially awed expression straight at him due to his passionate rant.

Shaking his head he climbed out of his car ignoring the sprinkles on the path inside the building run by a friend of a cousin on his Hobbit side. Between the shelves of pre-ground herbs and tea leaves into the basket he grabbed he settled a healthy amount of tea along with a whale infuser with a double finger hook to pull it out. His last selection was the book of all books concerning tea he treasured his own copy off when he first started out. Just like his the round bodied blue and white checkered kettle with a tall handle and crystal topped lid was added to the basket. Up to the counter he went and it wasn’t till he made it back to his car and turned his head to eye his selection he wondered how he would pass it over to you.

Before work was out of the question so back home he went and over lunch his gaze turned from the pack of sticky notes he’d yet to break into back to the book. With a notepad he made a basic to do list for each variation and left notes added to each section he imagined might need more clarification for you. The large bag that was left by a quarter to midnight he loaded back into his car and took a sleepless night in order to drive to your place. Out front he parked and walked around the car to grab the bag, turning back to pause and flash a grin to your formerly jogging neighbor who had heard a small single woman had moved in.

“Hi.”

“Evening,” the burly Dwarf replied looking him over.

Thorin wet his lips saying, “My cousin helped Miss Pear move in, we all did, and she drops by our tea shop,” he said pulling a card out of his pocket, “Warming gift, some tea and a kettle.” He said showing the curious Dwarf who eased in seeing he wasn’t lying, “Her shift ends in a bit, didn’t want to leave it long.”

The Dwarf nodded and pointed two houses over, “Our home, you can wait it out there, if you had hiding in mind.”

Thorin smirked, “Thank you.” Turning to head down your walk and leave the bag outside your door and turn back to move his car following the jogger back to his house conveniently out of clear sight. The pair of them both anxious to see your return ducked behind the front fence where the jogger asked more questions about his plans and intentions only to fall silent in seeing your path down the crystal lit sidewalk up to your front gate you trotted through with echoes of a soft hum coming from you. The burly jogger memorizing your path to possibly ensure he or one of the other watchmen kept an eye out for you until a vehicle of some sort could be found for you to ensure your safety.

All the same under the faint glow of the crystals lighting your front porch you lifted the bag and a soft giggle was heard in your path through your round door, once unlocked and opened lit more of the contents. Weakly Thorin chuckled and again thanked the jogger, who said he’d be in to try the tea shop sometime with his wife, who was now in the window wondering what her husband and the stranger were up to. Back to his car he went and off home Thorin drove grinning to himself imagining all you would feel or say upon further inspection of your gifts. Off home he went hoping to see you in a few hours perhaps for another helping of cider if you hadn’t yet bought more of that pitiful cider powder you imagined to be enough to power you through your first job after little sleep between jobs.

_* Hours prior *_

“Something wrong?” Turning your head you grinned at the asking Dam shaking your head.

“No, just spent some time being told the intricacies of tea leaves by the most serious Dwarf on the planet.” Chuckles followed at your own giggle in adjusting the skirt on your uniform over your hot pants it snapped onto to keep in place. A single glance at the mirror on the wall and your top was adjusted next making sure everything was covered but amply accentuated.

“In a good way or was he telling you off?”

You turned to face her tucking your side swept bangs behind your ear and confirming your hair combs connected by beaded strands holding your rolled bun in place, “The best way. Tried to tell me what was in my drink and got swept away. The most incredible grin he’s been hiding behind that scowl of his.”

That rippled giggles through the room of ladies all heading out for their own floors in the building more suited to their own strengths. Even here you were a bit odd but now their post shift meal would have ample gossip to try and imagine what sort of Dwarf you would fall for after so many years of giving no signals of being interested in anyone.

****

**_I can usually drink you right off of my mind_ **

**_But I miss you tonight_ **

**_I can normally push you right out of my heart_ **

**_But I'm too tired to fight_ **

****

**_Yeah the whole thing begins_ **

**_And I let you sink into my veins_ **

**_And I feel the pain like it's new_ **

**_Everything that we were,_ **

**_Everything that you said,_ **

**_Everything that I did and that I couldn't do_ **

**_Plays through tonight_ **

****

**_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_ **

**_With everyone it grows higher and higher_ **

**_I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_ **

**_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_ **

**_Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_ **

**_Come wake me up_ **

To yourself you grinned and on your second floor post scrub of a bath in the suite you were mid hum along to the song playing on your mini speaker hooked to your mp3 player. Adding the trash bag from there to your trash bin on your cart you removed your gloves and lifted the vacuum you unwound the chord on and plugged it in to start vacuuming a quadrant of the room. More trash was gathered and around the already made beds you worked through the second of the twin rooms and made your way to the main sitting room where you paused seeing Tili and Dis both entering the room while you wiped down the dining table there.

“Evening.” You squeaked out straightening up and putting the bottle down on your cart you tried to drop your rag onto only to pause cross eyed making the pair smirk seeing you ease the loop on the fraying cloth stuck around your glove clad finger.

When that was dropped you eyed the pair only to see Dis looking you over saying, “No need to stop, merely we have a guest requesting a picture from one of the bedrooms on this floor to confirm it is the same from our website. Bit superstitious on room numbers.”

You smirked and turned to head to the coffee table to scrub that as well while Tili stood in the doorway keeping an eye on you smirking seeing your toe top reach and disgusted scoff at the underwear on the lamp you added to the trash once retrieved with the grabber on your cart. Leaving the gloves on the cart you got to digging in the couch and rolled your eyes pulling out more ‘hidden treasures’ then vacuumed it fully with cushions and spare pillows fluffed and woven throw traded for a fresh one you folded just so and laid it across the back of the couch to picture perfection.

Closing the distance again Dis neared you when you were assembling your cart again to head to the next room, “How do you like your new home?”

In a glance up at her your grin widened, “It’s perfect. I’ve always wanted a Hobbit Style home. And the greenhouse is to die for.”

Dis chuckled as Tili did, the former saying, “Well I know my cousin Gloin has been thrilled to have settled you in a good home.”

“Ah, so you’re the former Durin,” her brow inched up and you said, “Not that-, he mentioned a relative married into the Findis clan. Eyes should have probably given it away.” After a moment in her smirk at your momentary head tilt you said, “You sort of remind me of this driver I met.”

Tili giggled out, “Frerin?” You glanced at her and nodded, “Her baby brother.”

“Ah,”

Tili, “Do you have family?”

“In Lindon, my Naneth and her husband have two girls. Just nearly in school.”

Dis, “Your parents are divorced?”

“They weren’t married. It’s sort of, complicated.” In the awkward silence you said, “Congratulations, more babies!” The grin splitting across your face stirred one on hers.

Dis, “Thank you. Do you have children?”

Your brows inched up, “No, but I have birds. Which I realize aren’t the same as children. But they are alive and thriving so points in my favor.” That made Tili shift to be behind you a moment fighting back her body’s urge to giggle.

Tili, “Yes it is. Any partners?”

You shook your head, “No, up till last week it wouldn’t have been fair time or fund wise to be with anyone.”

Dis in her try to be subtle asked, “Anyone spark your fancy to possibly try with?”

“Um, I think it’d probably be best to leave fancying to the guys, I tend to get a bit, hard to explain. Get a bit too wild in my daydreams, I suppose, on how interesting I might be for anyone caught in my sparking.”

Tili waved her hand, “No doubt you’ve tons of sparking fellas after you. We’ve heard you have been enjoying stops in at the Brew and Grew to see the guys?”

“Ya, it’s been, life changing, to say the least.” You chuckled out, “Plus it seems I’ve been lied to my entire life and stores do not in fact sell tea in tea bags.”

Dis chuckled, “Ah, Thorin brought that up?”

“Yes. Apparently is set on buying me a kettle to replace my lost one, and is determined to educate me on tea.”

Tili, “If you want out of it just bring up corn variations and that’ll spark up Balin and they’ll give you a chance to run for it.”

You shook your head in a brow raising giggle from you, “I think it’s sweet. Hard to find what you’re really passionate of, too many people try to flee it can be deflating. I do like tea, and learning things. If he is up to issue the challenge I will call him on it and see who wins out on top in determination.” A call had them heading back down and leaving you back to your work, you giggling at your own reminders of the giant grump while the pair in the lift giggled themselves at a worthy opponent for Thorin’s unending joy from the tiny sprouts and herbs.


	8. Knock your pants off – BomBairns

Still humming to yourself from the train through the long walk back from the station past town to your development. Following the lit path you tried not to focus on how entangled that you were getting in the family whose name your series lived on through. All the same through your gate you went and drew out your key only to pause at the bag waiting on your doormat. Unlocking the door you eased open you lifted the bag and let out a giggle seeing the kettle and tea tins around a thick book. Bumping the door a bit wider you stepped inside and closed it behind you, locking it before heading to your kitchen.

“Thank you Mr Grump.” You muttered on your way to unload it all onto the counter eyeing it all. Each tin intricately designed with drawings and quotes unique to the personality of each. A quick rinse of the kettle had you leaving it out along with your rinsed out mug you decided to take for another early stop in to thank the grump who was behind the amazing book filled with personal notes making it all the more special. Yawning widely you were off to bed, making sure to find the card with his number on it you fired off a message to your grump before trying to get some sleep, _‘Thank you for the gifts. I hope you didn’t go to too much trouble in assembling the kit for me. See you in a few hours for some of that real cider, Mug Dealer. Night night.’_

.

“I may not understand it all yet but I am a quick study and some day I’m gonna stun you.” The statement after the thanks for the gifts was met with a hopeless stare from your grump.

Flatly at a loss for what to say Thorin replied, “I will see what I can do about finding you a book on cider as well.”

“Trying to skip my morning drop ins too?” You teased.

That had his brow twitch up and he replied, “No, for your days off.”

“Mhmm, well I’ll leave you to it. See you later.”

Five minutes you had tried to pull him out of the silent slump you had found the adorably passionate Dwarf and off you backed hoping not to push him too hard knowing how he might have felt embarrassed at having gushed about his favored topic. It might take a few days but you would study up and see if you could work through some of the book to try and lure him out with questions or comments of your own on what the book covered. Halfway through the train ride however you eyed the strip of shimmering white gold hair in your forest green wall of curls you made sure to hide and pull out your phone to make an appointment with two of your friends at their hair salon to have your coloring redone. Always barely lasting a month thanks to your Vanyar blood that no matter what color you chose your hair seemed to shed its coloring off, normal colors lasted the shortest with wild colors the longest, and in your opinion more suited to your style.

*

Cursing to himself leaving the shop Thorin pulled on his coat thankful that the third worker was here so he could handle this properly. Not until you had left the door did his brain register what he should have said and what he wanted to say. The idea was foolish, but one moment of curiosity and a blank mind had him blinking back to focus walking inside Findis Hotel. Too late to turn back he took up the lifetime offer of a room for all family members and without any relatives at home he would be able to feign a need to stay for a few days at least. Card key in hand he went out to his car to grab the bag he had packed with Roac who hopped up to his shoulder curiously ruffling his feathers wondering how this stop here would go.

Ignoring the smirks of the people behind the counter who oddly made certain he was put in the top floors in a far too large suite they could have left for another possible customer. But at least he would have privacy to try and plan at least what to say when he saw you at the shop again. With a sigh after the ride up the lift he strolled through the double roomed suite listening to Roac’s comments on the view in the glass wrapped suite showing off some of the best views of the city around the building. Still focusing on the radio show playing through the earpiece hooked to his pocket radio he laid back across his bed letting Roac inspect the suite and return to settle on top of his chest listening to the show himself along with how it made Thorin’s heart race.

The beep of an alarm had him up with Roac cradled in his palm to carry him down to the car for the drive back to the shop. Once pulled up however he noticed you were already nearly to the front door, lowly he muttered “Roac..” unable to wake the sleeping bird in his palm he transferred to the top of his head to scrub his hands and approach the counter.

Curiously your head tilted and a smirk ghosted across your lips asking, “New hat? Love it.”

“He wouldn’t wake up. Surprise?”

You nodded and passed him the bill giggling in your turn to head to your chosen chair to watch his careful task of fixing your drink he carried to you only to lay a hand over Roac in his slumbering flop of a wing down the side of his face signaling he was to wake soon. “Bring your Raven in often?”

“Not often no. It’s, special circumstances.”

“No doubt. Though careful others might assume they can bring theirs in if he comes too often.”

To which Thorin smirked, “I’ll set him in the sprout room, you like the kettle?”

“It’s lovely, thank you. And the whale was a nice touch.”

“It was that or those fish shaped bags-,”

“oh, those would have been cute.”

Thorin smirked, “Yet all the more difficult for beginners to master, often splitting open.”

“Spoil sport,” you replied lifting your mug watching him turn to head back to leave his Raven back in the sprout room. His return however was caught off guard by a call from Dis distracting him through to your slip out to head to your next shift. Hanging up again he finished his shift and collected Roac heading to his hotel room again. Laptop open he compiled a list of teas to try in what he imagined to be the best order for beginners for the selection he had chosen for you already.

A stop for lunch and dinner down on the dining floor came up fruitless in his search for any signs of you. Long hugging pants covered by paneled aprons to the knee with corseted tops for the wait staff adding flair and easing movement, and long dresses in similar styles for the hostesses and bartenders. Even the male staff had tailored uniforms similar to the same style to accentuate their own physical attributes making it a thorough pool for eye candy for any diner to respectfully admire while dining. A sigh inducing spot of sauce on his arm had him settled once in the lift to shower.

Even the immaculate glass wrapped shower left him little comfort at the success his fruitless plan had turned out to be and draped in a towel he combed and dried his beard and hair then moved to climb into his waiting fresh pair of briefs. Up into his hair his fingers combed and separated sections to begin a braid he tied off with the band on his wrist. A knock at the door however had him flinching wide eyed hearing, “House Keeping.”

“Um,” heavily his hand fell on his pants he bounced into and hastily zipped the fly of on his way to the sitting room, once in the doorway of he froze again seeing the petite mini dress clad figure entering the door with a timid peek revealing telling green hair.

Instantly the partially naked Dwarf in front of you with chest puffed out from a deep breath only drawing more attention to the dark hair across it tapering down to his waistband still unbuttoned. In your throat a giggle caught you pushed aside with a clearing of your throat, “Just couldn’t help yourself could you?” His brow inched up and your smirk deepened as his eyes took in every inch of you in the tempting uniform, “I bet you were the kind to scavenge for birthday gifts too.”

He shook his head, “Haven’t the foggiest, what you could mean,” his eyes trailed over you in your path past him.

“Brought you towels. Which you clearly need.” Turning around he shook his head trying not to focus on your usual bouncing walk only even more appealing on every sway and jiggle your body gave was more on view casually heading for the bath with him after you.

“So you’re a maid.” He said leaning against the doorway watching you rest his used towel over your forearm confirming the soaps and supplied goods weren’t touched and the trash bin was empty.

“One would assume so, uniform and all.” You teased back facing him after setting the fresh towels on the rack, “Would you like your towels folded a certain way?”

With a smirk he answered, “I would hate to abuse your company with such tasks.”

“No, you would rather play spy in your relative’s hotel.”

“My place is being painted.”

“Is that so?” you asked grinning at him, “Would you like the turn down service?”

“No thank you, I am certain I can manage.”

Easing past him in his turn to flatten against the wood behind him you peered up at him saying in a half circle, “The sheets can be a bit tricky. You never know. Might come back tomorrow to see you’ve bundled up in the towels.”

Lowly he chuckled rolling his eyes, “If you insist.”

“Back in a shake,” you said heading out to drop off the towel and come back with a velvet pouch you set on the trunk at the foot of the bed nodding your head to Roac who was looking you over curiously. “What color?”

“Hmm?” His brow inched up and his eyes snapped to yours from your hands in a clever untucking of the seamless corner of the shining black and green gold accented bed spread, certain to avoid staring at your exposed cleavage. “Color?”

Softly you giggled saying, “For your painting?”

“Ah, sea foam, navy and eggplant.”

“Really, well I can’t wait to see the results for the job putting you and Roac out of your home.”

Hastily he nodded in your path around the bed to undo the other corner and fold down the top golden sheet to reveal the pillows you would adjust next. “Right,” after wetting his lower lip he added, “Of course.”

“How many days do you work?” You asked folding the runner strip across the foot of the bed you laid the round pillow you had moved from the head of the bed. You then moved the pair to in the cabinet in the nightstand where you flicked the switch for the blinds to cast a shadow across the bed leaving the farthest sections open for stargazing and lit up the crystal lamp by the bed.

“Off on weekends. Why?”

“I might just even the playing field and spy on you one day.” His brow inched up and he looked you over seeing you lifting the velvet pouch you drew a chocolate from along with a slip of paper you had worked into a green flower to leave on the top pillow. The menu and laundry lists were set up on the nightstand where he could find them easily in the morning. “Up for a cocktail?”

“Aren’t you working?” his eyes snapped to yours and your brow arched up, “Ah, right, for me. Alright, surprise me.” Sitting on the trunk he stroked Roac’s back and head watching you mix up a drink shifting from bright blue to silver then deep green you brought him that he turned to grab his phone he took a picture of.

“Careful, you might end up losing your pants by the bottom.”

“You give out something so potent to all who ask for cocktails?”

“You are the one who wanted to be surprised. Plus, that will help ensure you sleep well before your shift.” One sip was what he got and a final glance over you saying, “Sweet dreams, Mug Dealer.” And you had slipped out of the room leaving him to another and to head back to his bed turning on the tv after making note of the paint colors he had to buy. It certainly would go along with the colors in the lobby and most of the other schemes in the other units Frerin had turned down instead of the white and grey apartment he had chosen. A call to Bombur had a group of his children in their late teens tasked to help further boosting their wish to start up a painting firm. That leading to their frequent jobs in family to keep up their spirits, no doubt each had gotten to work on the final design of their business card to offer you their services should you wish. The same card that was tucked into your packet of home information.

.

You weren’t kidding the drink had a kick and with a dopey grin he snuggled into bed sans pants nice and warm for a good nights rest until his alarm went off to signal him to head to work hopefully beating you there. “Sleep well?”

The words broke through his thoughts watching Roac tapping random buttons on the register to turn facing you with a grin accepting your mug to fill it with the waiting heated cider, “Yes, thank you.”

His back turned and Dwalin bit his lip at your asking, “So, pants on or off?” The blush across his face had you giggling, “Knew it. My Berry Explosion always knocks pants off.”

Back again he came and you offered the bill to Roac pointing to the right button making him caw giddily and add the bill himself to the drawer Thorin chuckled and closed afterwards. “Thank you, now he’ll be charging to press it all day.”

Roac puffed up, **“All I need is a lever to close it and I could make an excellent fund manager!”**

Thorin crooned, **“I am not debating that, merely some may try to take advantage of you.”**

Leaning on the counter you made him grin as you said, **“I think he’s a tiny bit jealous**.” That had Roac’s head tilt in facing you fully, **“If you were manning the register who would want to talk to him.”**

Raoc grinned through Dwalin’s chuckle and he hopped up onto Thorin’s shoulder tapping his face to Thorin’s cheek, **“I shall not steal your thunder my friend. I am far fluffier than you could manage.”** A giggling finger wave from you had Thorin rolling his eyes again in your bouncing path out the door sipping on your drink.

*

“You seem more chipper than usual.”

Grinning wider you replied to Mal, “Just got some cider this morning.”

“Oooh, how is your barista?”

“Flustered as ever. Managed to sneak a room on one of my floors at the hotel. Just couldn’t help himself.”

With a wide smirk she said, “Well who couldn’t avoid sneaking a peek at you in your uniform. I’ve seen those uniforms, I couldn’t pull one off.”

With a giggle you said, “It’s pulling it on that’s the hard part.” Making her giggle in return, “Off is the easy part after our shifts. Easier than it seems.”

“Does that mean you’ll be spending Thursday with this mystery barista of yours?”

“He’s having his place painted, outside of possibly turning down his room again I doubt it. Besides I’m redoing my hair,” you showed her a strip of blonde in the underside of your hair, “My hair seems to shed the green every month.”

“Ooh, I’ve been meaning to have mine done. Can I tag along?”

“I’m sure they could squeeze you in, I’ll message them. I didn’t think you colored yours.”

She shook her head, “No, but I had this cool idea, saw this picture to have part of the back of my head shaved into a design.”

“Shouldn’t be hard to do.” Turning your eyes to the clock you noticed the time and turned to head to your booth.

And she grinned saying pausing in the doorway making you smirk at her as the other team before you slipped out, “Plus, having dinner with the boys tonight, wanted to surprise them when they get back from another race.”

“One of these days I half expect you to be off speeding along with them while I stare off at an empty booth.”

She scoffed at that, “I would never abandon you.” After a moment she added, “Besides, not gonna lie, racing’s a tiny bit dull. Tried to get into it, just can’t.”

Again you giggled and split to take your seats readying for the show. “It is a lot more entertaining if you come up with a sort of game between races I bet.”

“Boys said it can be half a day before the race starts. Call me selfish but I’d hate to go there with nothing to do but wait around until it all was through.”

“Not selfish at all, suppose it could be their guy time.”

“Exactly. Knew you would understand.”

*

“Alright, few hours..” Thorin rumbled unlocking the door to let his cousin’s teens inside he helped to shift things to ease their job of painting. “Uh, Navy for my room, sea foam for the kitchen and living room. Eggplant for the boys’ room. Keep it nice and simple.” Rolling up his sleeves he took to shifting things in his own room to help laying out the tarps and handling the highest parts of the walls they couldn’t reach in the double story living room even on the ladder.

And in record time the job was done and had time to head back to the hotel to shower and change then was back to meet you again at the shop only to step aside picking up his phone seeing the ring of messages from his Nephews shifting to a call from Frerin.

_“What, did you do?”_

Stepping into the back room he eased the door shut, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Through the line Fili and Kili groaned out, _“Agh! Uncle! Our room!”_

Frerin, _“Thorin, where is Roac and what did you do to our place?”_

Thorin wet his lips, “The kids need more practice,”

Frerin, _“Don’t you blame this on the BomBairn’s Business! Thorin you know we should have had a vote on this.”_

Kili still moping in their room groaned out, _“It’s purple! Our room is purple!”_

Fili, _“We were supposed to have Mal over tonight! How will we explain this?!”_

Thorin sighed, “I couldn’t help it.”

Frerin, _“This better be good.”_

“I brought Miss Pear some tea then I went and flubbed through her stop at the shop, just stared at her.”

Frerin, _“So you painted our place?”_

Thorin, “No, I got a hotel room, and when she came in to swap the towels,” Frerin covered his mouth to keep from chuckling, “I didn’t have a reason to be there, so I said we were painting.”

Frerin, _“Purple though?”_

Fili again groaned out, _“It’s even noticeable in the dark!”_ Making Frerin chuckle.

Thorin, “Eggplant. Besides, you’re the one who chose the white and grey, we’ve had it for years.”

Frerin, _“At least you left my room alone, but the boys are upset.”_

Thorin, “Oh they’ll get over it. Most women like eggplant, and purple tones help with sleep.”

Frerin, _“Sure, keep rehearsing tidbits like that.”_

Thorin, “They’ll be fine,”

Frerin hummed, _“How good a room did you get?”_

Thorin smirked saying, “She works the top floors, they put me in a double room suite.”

Frerin, _“Ah, good, I’ll pack a bag, boys wanted the place tonight anyways.”_

Thorin sighed, “Fine. Call me when you get here, I’ll buy lunch.”

Frerin replied, _“Will do, hang tight,”_ hanging up before heading off to pack another bag swapping out his dirty clothes then popped his head into the boys on their irritated try to right things in their room to make it more tolerable a shade for them by that night. “Boys,” their heads turned and he said, “Thorin got a suite at the hotel so you got the place tonight, I’ll crash with him.”

They both asked, “Purple?!”

Frerin chuckled, “Eggplant, apparently purple tones are good for sleep. Most women like purple, and uh, well, he voted we lost. Enjoy your night boys.”

Fili, “No explanation?!” he called out when Frerin stepped into the hall again.

Into the hall they went following their uncle to the door, where he turned saying, “Apparently he found his Miss Pear at the hotel and told her he was there because we were painting.” Unable to help it the pair had awkward grins splitting across their faces, “Let’s hope she doesn’t catch him off guard often or we might end up having to redecorate more of the place.” Chuckling to himself on his way out. The admission no less amusing even when they went back to their shared room, now slightly giggle worthy knowing it was in the sideways wooing aims of their uncle.

*

“So..” Mal grinned and was welcomed inside looking over the apartment filling in another side of her boyfriends, “Nice place. Thought we might not be alone,”

Fili shook his head, “Nah, uncle Thorin booked a hotel suite, him and Frerin are splitting it.”

She nodded again and Kili said, “Good thing too, after the stunt he pulled.”

Mal, “What stunt? Doubt it could be that bad.”

Kili, “He painted the place while we were gone!”

Fili, “Our room is purple now. All because he told the Lass he was soft on he was painting when he caught her at work.”

Too many connections clicked and a giggle broke free as she had an inkling just what barista you might have been sweet on and so vague about. Kili asked, “What’s funny?”

She shook her head, “Just sounds sweet. What does he do?”

Fili, “Him and our uncles Dwalin and Balin own a tea and herb shop.”

Mal smirked, “Sounds adorable. And something smells good.” Making the pair smirk again, “Play your cards right and I just might let you show me that paint job of yours.”


	9. Cocktails –Oddest shade of blue – Deliveries – The Acorn

*

A pause to knock at the door of your grump was used to steady yourself and call out, “House keeping.”

Shushing and low chuckles came from the room you timidly entered as Roac flew into your sights, **“Come in. Come in.”**

Smirking at the bird you put the tether on the door to keep it open easing the task of heading back to your cart you pulled towels from you carried inside. Into the sitting room you strolled spotting Thorin and Frerin there, the latter who stole a chance to see just why Thorin had stolen the chance to see you at work for himself and rumbled, “I do apologize for doubling your work, but the boys asked for the place to themselves tonight.”

You shook your head and Thorin said, “But, I don’t need towels tonight, he does though.” Halfway giving his brother a disapproving glare and you rolled your eyes to go check Frerin’s room.

“Honestly, you act as if I wasn’t privy to worse guests than you.”

Frerin, “Who was the worst?” He asked standing to follow you standing in the doorway while you gathered his towel and went through the basic check list taking his towel to your cart before checking Thorin’s bath.

“No need to get to protective. Your relatives have a good system in charge. If things are rowdy I mark the room to be cleaned later, we’re not to enter if there’s more than two in a room, not counting babies, of course.”

Thorin leaned in the doorway while you checked the dining area and turned to face the pair, “Of course.”

Frerin smirked saying, “I can’t help but ask if it’s too early for turndown service,” Making you smirk as he rumbled out, “More for that pant vanishing cocktail of yours.”

In a giggle you said, “Two cocktails coming up.” You said heading for two pouches to start in Frerin’s bedroom with the pair watching your effortless detailed touches to the rooms they had seen differing styles to the floors lower they usually stayed in unique to your style.

Frerin, “You wouldn’t happen to be in need of painters, would you?”

Straightening up after finishing the flower for his bed you set down, “Gloin gave me a card for painters, another relative I think, Bomb something.”

Thorin chuckled, “BomBairns, they painted our place.”

“Well I just ordered some furniture magazines, when they arrive I’ll be skimming for ideas to decorate. I know I do want a purple bedroom,” That made the brothers smirk in following you to Thorin’s room, “Maybe add some silver stripes. I know my friend has this comforter in their spare bedroom with silver and purple alternating flowers. So pretty. Itchy as hell, but pretty.” Making the pair chuckle to themselves.

Thorin, “Any other thoughts?”

“Maybe yellow, or a pale orange for the kitchen, I like deep tones, maybe some light grey thrown in too. Can’t feel comfy in a white home.”

Once completed the second bed sat ready to be crawled into and the pair moved to the bar watching as you fashioned a pair of cocktails you set out with Frerin subtly mentioning you should have a dinner some time before accepting the challenge to see if he indeed would lose his pants or not.

.

A text at three in the morning sat unanswered while you remained sleeping in your bed. Uncaring of what you might be missing out on lost in a dream of a visit to your family in Lindon you cuddled more with your pillow sighing contently at your comfortable spot. Though without your radio shift you only were allowed so much sleep as the arrival of the mail truck. Curiously in the window above the door Belly sat bouncing in excitement watching the same truck and neighbors passing by in their usual habits until the truck had stopped at your mailbox sending the bird off through the house to you.

Onto your shoulder his feet clenched and flapping his wings be bounced you on the bed opening your eyes, **_“Our box! The feather man left something in our box!”_**

“Feather?” Shifting onto your side you said, “Ah, mailman. Right.”

A flop down again was ended in his next flap making you bounce again, **_“Check it! Check it!”_**

“Ok. Ok. I’m up…” Onto your knees you shifted and eased a foot off the bed you had scooted to the end of starting the trudging walk ensuring your shorts had drooped enough to be visible below your baggy t shirt. A momentary fumble with the lock had you through your open front door and crossing the chilly front walk still wet with dew on the balls of your feet hurrying to the mailbox. Hastily your front gate was opened and left open to ease the trip back, though once your box was opened your head turned to spot the duo of joggers paused in place.

With a wave you said, “Hello.”

The duo blankly replied staring at Belly, “Hello.”

Belly squawked out, **_“We have mail.”_** The pair smirked at the continuation, **_“We never get mail.”_**

You collected the magazines in the crook of your arm along with the few usual advertisements and credit card offers you usually shredded right away now sent here at the proof your change of address form had kicked in. A stolen picture of Belly came in your closing the mailbox and saying, “Have a nice day.” Confused at what else to say in the silence.

“Have a nice day.” They both replied back with matching waves stunned at the proof of the rare breed of raven rumored to have been spotted now being forwarded through the Dwobbit development sure to warm everyone up to welcoming their new neighbor past the endearing story they had heard of your having a secret admirer leaving gifts on your doorstep.

Back behind your closed door after wiping your feet on the mat you locked the door behind you and walked to the kitchen where you set down the magazines and grumbled heading to your room to get your phone. Across the screen you read, _‘Off today?’_

With a smirk you replied, _‘Just this morning. I will be in for my usual cup later. About to try my whale out. Any suggestions?’_

Following his message you took two scoops of what he called a good brew to start with and filled the whale you settled into your favorite mug you poured the boiling water over and let it steep. Curiously you flipped through one of your magazines you found a marker to draw a star next to a chair you liked until his message to take the whale out you emptied and rinsed. A sip of the tea had you smacking your lips and hunting for a bit of honey at his suggestion when it was a bit bitter for your taste. Noting the last of your jar you made a mental reminder to head to the town market to pick some more up. It did smooth it for you and once rinsed you let your mug dry to head to your room and change for the day. Jeans and a tank top was what you chose with your favorite green flannel to go over it matching your shoes.

Tucking your hat on low you added your magazine and marker to your bag you shouldered saying goodbye to your birds. A quick stop to the market had the honey you needed in your bag and then you were off. Straight to the shopping square not far from the station and shop. Just combing your hair this morning had more blonde patches and the snow like strands made it all the more obvious what clan you were from next to your eyes, hence the hat. All the same you were off to your distant cousins who knew your struggles all too much from their own centuries of facing the same link until having set themselves apart and finding success.

*

Lingering around her for as long as they could Fili and Kili stayed with Mal after their night of cuddling on the couch post movie mini marathon wondering just what she could need in town taking her from their company. Fili sighed only seeing his uncles coming out of their shop that sat empty for the time being asking, “You have to go?”

Mal grinned kissing his cheek, “You’re the one off to the airport in an hour. I thought you might prefer to slip away, not have the full emotional goodbye.”

Kili latched onto her back making her smirk, “But I like the emotional goodbye part.”

Thorin leaned in the doorway with Dwalin against his side between him and Balin, the latter asking, “What’s all this? You could come inside you know.”

Kili, “Apparently Mal is trying to slip away.”

Mal rolled her eyes and Thorin rumbled, “From you or is Miss Mal expected somewhere?”

Dwalin’s elbow tapped into Thorin’s side gaining his gaze that turned further down the street straightening up the Dwarf who eased out of the doorway making Mal smirk looking him over after noticing who he was fixing himself up for. Straight up to him you strode while Dwalin chatted with the trio, “How did the honey fare?”

“Good,” you said nodding, “Bought another jar on my way here at the mini market by the house.”

Near to a purr he hummed out, “I didn’t expect you to be in so soon for more tea.”

Smirking up at him you said, “I’m actually off to re-dye my hair. Might even go blue this time, who knows.”

“No, you can’t,” your brow arched up and he hastily added, “Green, suits you.”

To which you nodded and said, “Mhmm, well I still have a couple blocks to go. See you after though.”

He nodded and stepped after you in your spinning steps towards the shop where Dwalin asked, “Back so soon?”

“Off to get my hair done.”

Mal wiggled free kissing Fili and Kili’s cheeks, “That sounds lovely. Been meaning to get my hair done.”

Fili, Kili both said, “But-,”

She kissed their cheeks again, “I will see you Monday. Enjoy your race.” She said joining you on your path down the street giggling to herself.

Lowly behind your backs Fili asked, “Are, are we just going to let them go off together?”

Kili, “Well we can’t stop them.”

Dwalin smirked saying, “They do seem like they could be friendly.”

Balin nodded, “Good sign so far.”

Thorin sighed and turned to head inside lost for what to do to distract himself until you were back again for more tea. All the guys milled after him lost in their own confusion on when the boys especially could text Mal asking about her time with you and how you got along.

.

The back private room was opened for you and once closed behind the twins Amrod and Amras with crimson hair tired back in high buns you removed your hat and the pair got to combing your hair smirking at the shedding of the rest of your green hair dye. Dividing your hair in half the duo got to mixing the prepped coloring in large bowls they used brushes to coat each section of your hair back to the deep forest green that made you smirk between pages of your magazine starring more items you might like.

Amrod, “We hear you’ve bought yourself a home from Glori and Echo.”

Amras grinned saying, “I fully expect there to be quite the bash once you get it furnished.”

Softly you giggled, “That may take some time.”

Making Amrod say, “No need to rush. We know how you like your pace. Anything you would want for a housewarming gift?”

Amras, “I know you liked that painting of those sheep last time you visited.”

“I am not taking your painting.”

Lowly he chuckled, “I can paint you another. Fairly simple to do I have the time.”

Amrod, “Ooh, and you did like that vase I have in the sitting room. I could make you one of those.”

Mal said, “Well my gift is coming in next week.” You glanced at her and she said, “It’s practical, I bought you set of cute bath towels you can hide in a spare bath if you don’t like them. I would have gotten you a blender but you said the birds don’t like them.”

“I never said they don’t like them.” That made her glance at you while the Elf behind her eased the top of her hair up into a bun on top of her head. “I said they can’t be near them. They like to blend things. Last time I had one I came home to find all my oranges and apples all over my kitchen.” Making her giggle while the twins pulled down another section of your hair to keep adding dye to. “I am sure the towel set will be lovely. I do have to pick themes for the spares, Naneth swears themes bring luck to homes.”

A handful of the hair on the back of Mal’s head was grabbed and twisted then cut off near the root starting the task of trimming the section down into a triangle on the back of her head to shave a Dwarven rune for lotus out of it. The Elf would then bleach the hair there just enough to turn her maroon hair pink on that one section completing her chosen look. Carefully your curls were coated and the color soaked in as you looked over the magazine the duo stood looking over your choices themselves until it was time to rinse you.

Next came the hard part. Once washed it had to be dried and under their propped up dryers the pair combed through your curls taking them and revealing the temptingly forest green shade making you smirk again. While Mal was off to head to her shift at the tattoo shop you were off to the tea shop and fired off a message to Thorin. _“Prepare to be floored. They decided on blue.”_

Lowly through a growling exhale against the wall he had walked to giving the others more space while he was distracted Thorin replied far more supportively than he had felt at the moment. _“I am certain the shade will look lovely on you.”_

Smirking at your phone on the last turn you replied, _“Not sure, bit of an odd shade. They added some yellow to it and it’s quite an unmistakable shade.”_

Under furrowed brows his eyes reread the message and he asked, _“What do you mean?”_

The door opening however had him glancing up to find you trotting in with a teasing grin straight up to the counter after the final person in your way had given their order luring Thorin closer. “It’s got to be the oddest shade of blue I’ve ever seen.”

“Not funny.”

With a giggle you replied, “It’s a little funny.” Making him roll his eyes, “What have you got for me today, my good Mug Dealer?”

“You’ll see.”

“That I will. Along with the answer to if I got you out of your pants twice in a row.” You teased passing him the bill in a turn for your chosen table.

Dwalin was there asking when his cousin turned, “And, just how has she gotten you out of your pants? Not once but twice?”

Thorin rumbled back, “Part of the turndown service is an offer of a cocktail. She’s got one sure to knock your pants off. Literally.”

Dwalin chuckled turning after him, “Turndown service? You followed her to the hotel?”

Thorin, “We painted. I booked a room, Tili was the one who put me on her floor.”

Dwalin purred out, “You, her, cocktails,”

“She was working.”

Dwalin patted his back teasing, “Still got your pants off though.” Making Thorin smirk and roll his eyes.

.

 _“Are you at home?”_ The message popped up on your phone and while Thorin was busy handling another customer you called Thranduil.

 _“Hey Dew Drop, what’s going on?”_ The fluid Vanyar had glanced stolen your way wondering what language you were speaking.

_“Some house warming gifts are coming your way.”_

_“What did you send to my home?”_ You replied putting your book back in your bag signaling Dwalin over curious as to why you were leaving so early.

 _“We love you. No take backs.”_ The line cut off and you scoffed at the screen of your phone.

Dwalin beside the table asked, “Something wrong?”

Still in Vanyar you replied, _“My friend sent something to my house_..” you said before finishing off your tea.

“You’re gonna have to run that by me again.”

“Hmm?” You asked then repeated in the common tongue, “My friend sent something to my house. It’s being delivered.”

Dwalin nodded saying, “Ah, well come with me I’ll drive you back.”

“Uh-,”

Lowly he chuckled saying, “Don’t worry, they can manage till I get back.”

“Ok.” You said shouldering your bag to follow him through the back of the shop to his car beside Thorin’s, Balin’s and the one another employee was pulling into one of the free spots.

Dwalin all the way kept stealing glances at you in your tries to get Thranduil to tell you what you were receiving to no avail. “What language was that?” He fumbled making you turn your head.

“Oh, Vanyar. Really old Elvish.”

“Didn’t know many Elves who knew or even were Vanyar.”

“Only ones I know of are old friends who lived in Lindon, moved from Doriath when we were little. The wife and her son and grandson speak it fluently while the husband is still a bit rough. Grew up on Teleri, dialects are hard to cross.”

Outside your home he parked on the street and got out with you to help you move a rock in your front yard to prop open the front gate and hurry inside to warn your birds.

Unlocking the door you entered finding Belly upside down on one of the chandelier support arches, not foolish to hang off the fixture itself in case he was too heavy. While Kuu came out of your empty hall to the left of the entrance asking, _“Jack Rabbit? It is not Thursday?”_

_“It is, just some friends sent a gift and it’s arriving. So some people are coming to drop whatever it is off.”_

Belly said, **_“Ahh, I shall count the herd.”_** Letting go and releasing his wings to drop into an arching soar through the house to ensure the hummingbirds didn’t leave the house. Kuu however strolled back through the hallway, _“I shall wait in my pantry.”_ The sighing comment made even Dwalin chuckle in not understanding what the bird said.

“They do not like company?”

In a glance at Dwalin you noticed the truck pulling up with a full trailer you hoped to only have a small item inside of only to sigh seeing a second truck pull up behind it with just electronics from the shop it was sent from. “That’s two trucks,” Dwalin muttered and you nodded.

 _“I’m gonna kill Dew Drop.”_ You muttered only to grin at the approaching pair of Elves from the first larger truck and accepted the tablet he held to sign for the delivery. From the back five more Elves from the cab opened your lips parted seeing the first of your many gifts, the purple fainting couch you had wanted for years with note included on top stating it was a gift from Celebrimbor.

That was taken to your bedroom and behind them a rotating expanding circular table complete with expanding bench seats with heavy cushioning was carried in next to the dining room you informed them how to get to marked from Haldir and his brothers.

While they set that up you guided the team in charge of setting up the Projector systems into your living room and theater with a regular flat screen and stand to be put in your bedroom from Celeborn.

From Elrond a blue regal styled backrest having blue lounging double seated couch was settled into your theater that left ample room to add more seating if you wished later.

Lastly from Thranduil and his family came a round lounging seat also for your study in black plushy material and a square couch with a foot rest to settle into the middle turning it into a giant cushioned surface of you wished for ample lounging or entertaining space in a grey velour.

Final checks were given on the projector systems and the tv in your bedroom now revealed to have full media players for you to simply dig out one of your films and play it if you wished. Another signature each was given to the speedy teams who ensured everything was to your liking before leaving. Stumped for a moment on what to do with all these gifts now partially furnishing your home you shifted on your feet eyeing the dining room table once again as Dwalin gave it a curious once over trying to picture how many Durins could fit at the table barely three foot across gorgeous wooden creation.

“It’s nice.” He said noticing you were looking at him.

Weakly you giggled and he followed your move to slide the bench seats away to the walls and watched you press your fingers to a hidden latch and turn the table dropping his jaw as it grew three times over. With a cherry wood on the mahogany top growing flower design across the surface rippling up from the top while the supports branched out in interwoven vines to steady the now massive table. “I have always wanted one of these, my friend makes them. Those are the spare seats.” His head turned to the arch of benches with the decorative backs revealing a hidden design of a tree once together he had missed before with his interest in the table he helped you to spin onwards again expanding the center support with the jigsaw like pieces lowered down again meeting the retracted supportive legs.

“Wow, so, table you wanted,”

Through the house you went saying in the living room, “My friend has a couch like this, the center square here slides out,” you said removing the foot rest to convert the seat on the end to a lounger matching the one across from it. “So you can either burrow in as a spare bed or all cuddle for movies, or just have ample room for however many people pop up on you.” Making him chuckle and follow you stealing another picture to share once he got back along with notes of having the top of the line entertainment systems put in on record time.

Into your theater you said, “This would probably just be for me, so more private lounger here.” Nodding at the arm rests with hidden cubbies and a tablet stand on one side joining the compartment in the extended leg rest sections able to store blankets or spare pillows and such. He nodded snapping a picture behind your back on his phone then eyed the bed now fully expanded dropping his jaw at the sheer size of it and the round seat as fainting couch. “And these, for my study. Which I was going to have painted. So they’re here for now.”

Dwalin nodded and said, “Your friends are amazing, and love you a great deal to send such gifts.”

Sheepishly you nodded and he reached out to rub your back at a tear stopping sniffle you tried to do quietly, “Ya. They’ve tried really hard to help me. A lot of times suffering for my status.” His eyes met yours and his brows inched together trying not to tear up at the tears forming in your eyes you were fighting, “It’s been really hard, but they never turned away. I just, have to keep proving how grateful I am for them keeping me.”

“Oh come here,” he said stepping closer to give you the hug you were greatly needing right now you clenched your eyes through soaking in the warm gesture until you could be with your contact heavy friends again. Each with just as big an urge to hug and cuddle as you felt in their own busy schedules isolating them for periods of time.

Your alarm sounded and you said, “Ah, my train.” Pulling back to flash him a timid grin he returned with a wider one.

“I’ll drop you.” On the way back to the door he joined you saying, “It is all lovely. And that bed, is that the same bed from your flat?”

You nodded locking your door after bidding your birds goodbye and giving the all clear. “Ya, Troll bed, so soft.” You said with a chuckle inducing eye roll deepening his grin.

“I bet. Could fit twenty of you on it.”

“Oh I doubt it. I tend to get into battles with the people I share beds with I hear. Usually end up on top of them.” Making him chuckle again.

“Don’t we all.” He muttered walking back to the car knocking the rock away to allow you to close the gate again.

.

All through your shift word exploded through the Durins and all together it was mentally etched in that you needed painting done and that the place was a quarter of the way complete by their reckoning. From what they had hoped to initially be the home of a friend of a relative now lines seemed to blur as endearing comments and tales of your person has morphed you into more of a prospective relative. Bittersweet Thorin clung to the intimate moment you shared without an audience past Roac, who was busy preening so he didn’t really count. Though that moment was gone and he wondered how he could possibly work himself into popping by your tattoo appointment or even after with some comfort food to help you relax.

.

Anxious didn’t come close and straight through a night of remembering the painful process of being submitted to Ruun your body felt well rested while mentally you were ragged and in use of some good tea.

A hot shower was followed by your pulling on what might seem to be an absurdly hard working corset you hooked on that hoisted your cleavage up to where even you would be unable to stare without the proper shirt. Matching silver panties were added with jean shorts over them to cover the bottom of the sleek halter top in a bright red. The top had a thick band around your neck and scooped to reveal your shoulders and well below your shoulder blades giving a glimpse of the top of your silk corset. Sock and shoes were added while waiting for your tea to brew.

Blankly you assembled your stack of magazines and markers to go with your sketch book solely for your house designs to distract you. Peas were boiled for Kuu while you cooked your filling breakfast you don’t recall finishing off. Four sips in and it seemed you blinked yourself outside Bilbo’s shop.

.

Note of your nerves were taken and scooping your hair up into a clip you hopped up into the lounger with a full arm rest table Bilbo set up for you. “You didn’t tell me you were getting a tattoo...” Mal’s words ended in her gaze dropping to your large scar and the tiny scars across your shoulder and bicep.

“I only got the offer last week.”

Bilbo fully gloved accepted the line transfer sheets he molded into place leaving the imprint of the feather first, choosing to simply use a marker to draw reminder lines to help border the uv parts he would add the transfers to when the feather was done. Stating softly, “Now, I think it best to start up here at the worst spot, let you ease to the gentler spots.”

“Whichever you think is best, you are the expert. And if you gotta go the other way go for it. It’s your art.”

“That, is flattering, all the same I prefer to go worst to better.” Earning another nod from you. And in your using a string to tie in your top a bit more for a tricky spot he folded a paper towel around to protect the fabric he gave you a countdown and started the tattoo while you eyed your magazine Mal stood by hoping to help you through the painful process of she could.

Page by page you inspected the magazine one handedly writing notes and drawing stars next to what intrigued you until the opening of the front door raised your eyes to the group of teens entering the shop as Mal’s focus turned more to Bilbo’s need for more coloring. Bombur, every bit as stunning a Dwarf as you could imagine Dams to believe, with the allure added of having 14 children, 6 of which were here in tow, his oldest nearly fully grown to be choosing a home of their own no doubt soon enough.

His head bowed and you nodded in return making sure not to disturb Bilbo’s work hoping the deep focused furrow of his brow was a good sign as you were a bit frightened to look down just yet. “Miss Pear, I understand this might seem to be an ambush of sorts, however we had heard you just got some furniture yesterday and were in need of some painting.” He ushered his oldest two in front of him, “My oldest, they run their own painting firm, and we thought we might be able to help you hash out some ideas on what you might want.”

1 said with a deeper twitching grin, “Family prices of course.” To which 2 nodded fervently.

Weakly you chuckled and said, “Why not. I have some ideas what I would like.”

Three hours had gone by and you had transferred on their own sketch pad drawn out your floor plan and from their booklets of color swatches you had chosen an ample amount of colors for nearly each room. The walls of which were re-sketched by you to show where you wanted each color making the job much simpler. An itemized list was made of all the paint and before you could say anything they were off rounding up supplies making you exhale sharply and glance at Bilbo in his wiping off a final bit of excess ink. “I guess I’m getting my place painted today.”

With a smirk Bilbo glanced at you from seeing Dwalin strolling through the door with Thorin in tow, then said, “Yes it does seem that way. They do mean well.”

You shook your head, “Agh, it’s fine. Might as well get it all done. It will be certainly more colorful for my first weekend in.”

Bilbo chuckled and wet another cloth to gently brush across the galaxy bubble filled feather making Dwalin let out am impressed whistle. “Well, now, if you don’t mind, we have to change chairs.” He turned to the guys, “I take it you brought refreshments?”

Thorin raised a to go mug saying, “Yup. And a sandwich. To keep up your strength.”

Bilbo nodded saying, “Uv shouldn’t take long, I’ll give you ten minutes, let’s say, to nibble and then it should all be set up for you.”

Removing his gloves he got to setting up the light while Thorin came over to you at the chair when Bilbo had laid a spare towel across your lap. Sheepishly Thorin’s gaze shifted over your feather tattoo so far asking, “Did it hurt much? It looks phenomenal.”

With one hand you raised the half of the sandwich oddly cut into the shape of a duck removing the crust then cut in half and replied before taking a bite, “Hurt less than the burn.”

With a smirk he asked seeing a pamphlet left from Bombur with your open magazine and sketch book, “Bilbo showed you a pamphlet from the painting firm?”

“Bombur and his children are off buying paint. Spent the last few hours choosing my colors.” That had his lips parting, “Apparently my home is being painted today.”

Dwalin came into your view saying, “Well we’ll watch over them if you like.”

“You-,”

Thorin chimed in, “Yes, you should be relaxing after this, not having to deal with all that, we can cover that.”

Mal chimed in, “And we could go shopping. Look for some more towels and such like you said earlier to help fill in your baths at least.” She said while feeding BamBam his latest bottle in the doorway of the break room.

“That could take hours.”

The statement deepening her smirk, “Wouldn’t you know, I’ve got hours.”

Finishing the sandwich between sips of the calming mug of cider you moved to the second chair to rest your lower torso against the chair you were more or less straddling while the group milled around you watching Bilbo settling his sketches and things in order before switching on the uv lamp. Again your scar lit up accenting the hidden uv bits tucked to accent the bubbles and stars in the feather while the others’ eyes honed in on the stamped uv markers revealed underneath it. A countdown came again and the first of the bird silhouettes was begun.

Steadily while Thorin tried to distract you he inspected each of your designs making certain once the teens had returned for the final run through of the plan his eyes shifted to your trembling hand. No other signs were given of your pain while Bilbo traced around the lingering uv marker in a deep scar being turned into the stem of a falling feather. Your face still trying not to show the pain you were feeling and subtly Thorin shifted laying his paw of a hand over yours to ease you through it by giving you something for your fingers to grip at least lightly if you wished until he passed the spot over.

Keys were passed over and determined to look out for your home with Dwalin, Thorin joined in the group heading over to your home with a promise nothing would be harmed and your birds would be looked after. The latter of which would be calmed from their sure huddle around the guests with a video call from you to allow the others inside to paint with a compromise of Thorin making Kuu more peas. And by the end of his own interrogation Belly outright demanded to meet Roac changing the subject to how to bond with his new prospective friend.

Lost to your planning again, or at least list forming on what you might need for each bath past your own while you watched Mal get more engrossed in her texting her beaus than planning on the store. A sharp gasp had her looking your way to say, “They’re bringing their uncle Dain to meet BamBam.”

“Good. Don’t you mind me. Go settle the little one.”

With an eager squeak she hurried upstairs to change and Bilbo said, “Nearly done now, just over the shoulder blade.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere on you.”

Softly he chuckled, “Same to you. It is looking lovely and should heal nicely.”

All the same you sat contently still continuing to flip through your magazine while Bilbo listened to your scattered ramblings on pieces you were stumped on possibly choosing only deepening his fondness of you.

A final wipe of your shoulder blade and a thin layer of goop was added giving the new art a fresh shine like your arm and chest had been laminated. In front of the mirror you stood with lips cracking apart seeing the initial tattoo and tiny prick marks from the uv ink spots before the other tattoo artist held up a lamp and Bilbo held a handheld mirror behind you. The second mirror granting you a clear shot of the art now etched into your skin stirring tears into your eyes.

The blurry turn from you came with a tight one arm hug Bilbo chuckled and melted into knowing how painful these tattoos could be emotionally for those sent to the war camps he had helped before. Grateful to have helped you in his pull back to guide you to wrap your arm in cling wrap like a plate of left overs limiting you to one arm for your shopping trip certain to end you with next to nothing with no car to fill with what you desired. Tape held the wrap in place and you undid the string on your top allowing it to sit naturally again covering part of your feather on your chest stirring a warmth in that spot.

“Now it should be healed by tomorrow night, be sure to add the goo every few hours when you feel it drying out and tonight you can shower, just let the water run over it, no scrubbing. Tomorrow the same, if you’re a once a day bather. If not tomorrow night is fine, your skin will feel itchy tomorrow and a shower will help. Pillows might help to keep you off it in your sleep. Just cram a couple under your back to prop you up.”

You nodded and thanked him again heading out of the shop, “I’ll come drop by Monday then, let you see how I’ve managed.” Earning a chuckle from him while he turned to go fetch Frodo’s diaper bag he noticed Dwalin forgot to go and run it over to your house he could share the progress of both sides to your day.


	10. Bubbles and Barrels, Old Enemies

A deep sigh was heaved by you in folding your hand on your wrapped arm around the strap of your satchel tapping against your thigh. Slowly you were strolling down the street only to turn at the engine slowing on the car pulling up beside you. Through the Lowering window you spotted your bosses Dis and her husband Vili, both grinning at you while the later said, “Need a lift?”

“Um, well I doubt you’re headed my way, I’m off to Bubbles and Barrels.”

Dis smirked, “What a coincidence. So were we.”

“Why do I feel like if I turn you down ten more cars are gonna pull up from your clans?”

Dis hit the unlock button and replied, “Only ten? Surely we could manage fifteen.”

Vili in your move to the back seat shifted in the driver’s seat pointing to the lunch box on the seat adorably buckled in said, “We brought you a sandwich.”

Once you were settled you shifted to pull the seatbelt down once the door was shut asking, “It’s not shaped like a duck is it?”

Vili gave you a smirk, “Ah, I see Balin’s girl helped to make your mid session snack.”

Curiously you turned your head and reached across your chest to unhook the lid on the metal box. A cloth napkin was brought out to lay across your lap and inside a mint green paper bag you lifted the offered sandwich and carefully used your left hand to help your right fold back a bit of the paper to lift in your right for a bite.

Glancing between the two Dwarves up front stealing silent glances at one another through the first few streets you asked, “Hotels, huh?”

The question had the pair stealing glances back at you after you had swallowed, “So far I’ve met racers, shop owners, realtors, and apparently aspiring house painters, what drew you to hotels past the dimples.”

Vili all but snorted at the comment catching him off guard luring a laugh bursting free even against his late try to stop it making Dis chuckle more at his reaction to your words than anything else as he rarely snorted. “I answered an add as a teen for the Findis clan to work in their filing room. Got my business degree and worked my way to the front desk. Dimples were not my intention, in fact I continuously told a certain gangly Dwarf I had better things to do than share shakes.”

Findis chuckled and then said, “Yes, and then she hit me with her scooter and drug me across the parking lot.”

“You threw yourself in front of my scooter!” She retorted and you smirked through chewing your next bite. He promptly added, “You still drug me.”

“You wouldn’t let go of my fender, which you tore off with your body weight.”

“Still got a shake out of you.” He stole a glance back at you smirking through his proud statement of, “We were courting by that fall.”

“You tricked me into that formal.”

“I did no such thing.” He said then chuckled out, “Tili did. I was merely a pawn in her schemes same as you.”

For the rest of the drive they flowed through all the mishaps and blunders leading up to their wedding after which Dis was promoted again to help in the advertising team to help promote the hotel chain better to the younger generation to help their plans of growth while also honoring their past. Pulling into the parking lot of Bubbles and Barrels where Fili asked the question burning between them, “Any whirlwind romances for you?”

“Um, outside of novels no.”

“None at all?” Dis questioned.

“Well I was nearly engaged once,” that had them stealing a glance at each other. Vili bit his lip at your stating aloofly while you folded the paper and napkin carefully you placed back into the box ensuring you hadn’t made a mess. “But that lasted all of five minutes and it really wasn’t his fault anyone five bottles in laughs till they snort part of the sixth out their nose from a joke on muffins is bound to propose. Turned him down though once I got the poor guy back to his town car before anyone else could try for a title.”

Dis, “I highly doubt that is your only tryst.”

“Well there was Bressd. Though that ended when I found out it wasn’t the two of us.”

Vili parked and turned to face you with brows raised, “He cheated on you?!”

With a finger raised after unbuckling your belt you replied, “Technically I was the other woman, well, only woman really. But two teas later and I helped him introduce Ronald to his family and a good surrogate service.”

Vili, “That, was very,”

Dis, “Big of you.” She completed and you let out a giggle.

“Well you go on two dates with someone then meet their family on the third, who all share he’s been talking about babies and bought a house, there’s a brush fire somewhere in that grey room of nonsense.”

Chuckling to himself Vili started the group climb out of the car and walked to the trunk stating, “That’s all then?”

“There are few fools willing to cross genes with me. Just consider me a little green rotten apple.”

Dis, “Oh there is a limit when affections are strong enough.”

Her eyes lingered on you in your nod and step to walk with the duo now holding hands on your right. Again your left hand held onto the strap of your bag to keep it from swinging and she said, “You have people now to back your high standing here in Erebor.”

“It seems so.” Looking them over you asked, “What were you here to buy?”

Vili smirked, “Just browsing. It’s huge, we love to browse, see what’s new from time to time. And now we have ample time to help you. What all are you after?”

You shrugged, “Towels mostly, I think. Depending on what they have.”

He nodded and said, “We shall start on towels.”

Dis asked while Vili grabbed a cart by the front door, “Any ideas what you might like?”

“Um, well I was thinking of, well Mal got me these sunflower towels, so yellow for that bath, maybe blue for another, and orange for the other spare...maybe whales or something aquatic for blue and orange, foxes maybe, unless they have something else to go with orange.”

Dis, “For yours?”

“I have two towels for mine.”

She replied, “You need more.”

“Well I used to have a set but I found this baby kitten once and I took it in for the vet and it just decided to keep my towel. Then after that I had this really rude hawk burst into my window once and took off with two of my hand towels from the wash.” The pair smirked as you muttered, “Took me weeks to stitch those fish into them. Expensive thread too.”

Eyeing a stack of blenders on your right Vili asked, “Need a blender? These come with one of those hand choppers.”

“I can’t have a blender,” you said pulling out your notebook making the pair look you over, “My birds painted my old kitchen with my last one ruined nearly half of our fruit for the season.” When you glanced down at your book Vili’s lip quivered in his try not to grin stupidly at the image while Dis inhaled to keep her own giggles at bay.

On her feet she shifted and extended her hands to claim the book eyeing your sketches asking, “These are your plans?”

“Rough ideas more like. Mostly just the paint, the firm needed solid plans to go off of. But I have mini lists for each bath to start with.”

Halfway down the first aisle of towels Dis asked at a peculiar room sketch with nothing but a table in it. “What of this room? What will it’s use be?”

“I don’t know,” you replied feeling a stack of towels you moved past at its rough texture. “There’s a table in it though.”

That had her looking you over, “Nothing else you might like to add? That is not much to furnish a room’s function at all. Any clue on what kind of table at least?”

“I don’t know the room that well, we haven’t really met yet.”

Across her lips a grin eased at the common Dwarf feeling, though rarely spoken, by those designing or building things who find things in a sort of dated way or by a cozy feeling they get with the object, design or place. And it really clicked in the more she had skimmed through the book you had sketched, noted and scribbled various options for each area that you had dreamed of having a home.

That was the extent of it, a home, four walls a roof and floor able to be yours and secured to be safe inside from anyone or thing. A precious goal, though in the centuries in her imagination running while it was a vague place to you, always furnished to comfort, but with what? That was the riddle you were trying to solve, what would fit in purpose and comfort to match the full theme.

They had hoped to make this a quick in and out with plans to have you set for a date, it was obvious how deeply you affected her brother and how hard you had worked and greatly deserved this home they hoped could spell a sort of future with Thorin, however it did have to be yours first. And outside of that tiny apartment you had formed an impossibly quaint lifestyle in the impossible town, you had to now find yourself in this spacious abode and plant your roots to make it your own. They had flooded in but in a blink of clarity the Dam back stepped on trying to play match maker today and hoped to help build a friendship past the ranks of employment with your stunning self.

Again your lips moved and in a tick of her chin to keep from shaking her head she focused on your words. “I ordered these magazines, and like this store you look at all the things and you just have to say, it looks nice, but can I live with it?”

Vili nodded, “Took us twelve tries to find our couch.” That had Dis’ brows sinking in clear irritation, “Course the boys moved out while we were on a work trip and we came home to a bare spot in the den.”

Dis grumbled out, “Threw off the alignment to everything!”

Vili smirked saying as his hand smoothed across the small of her back, “We tried to find a duplicate but by then the company folded and the designs had been purchased and altered. Then you have the variations of fabrics and cushioning, then it’s new again so it never feels right for months after. It’s hard. Even tried to break into the boys’ place but they’d reupholstered it.”

Dis grit out, “In beige.”

Again in a try not to laugh you turned to the shelves and their eyes sank to your wrapped shoulder catching glimpses of the invisible additions to your skin they couldn’t wait to see once healed already loving the slightly pinker feather visible across your chest. Tilting your head back you touched a few more towels asking, “Is all they sell here sand paper? Naneth would scold me something awful if I put these out for guests. Might work for scrubbing cages...”

Vili chuckled saying, “We should try the Hobbit fabrics, these are from Gondor.”

“Maybe stamped from Gondor, but I know a woman with a loom company for their woven textiles who would be screaming at this quality. Even the dye flakes off.”

Dis smirked, “You worked in Gondor?”

In a glance up at her you said, “No, my five minute fiancé was from a textile dynasty. His Gran built it from nothing. Nearly lost it to her first husband.”

Vili, “Nasty divorce?”

“No. She asked him not to talk to a certain woman he had been flirting with and he tried to burn down her first store front.” Dis’ brow inched up, “She shot him in the neck with her crossbow.”

Dis nodded, “Well earned.”

You giggled turning the corner to head to the main aisle following the signs to the Hobbit section, “Then she had to restock her dyes and she met her second husband, another from a long dynasty. Sixty three years and he still stares at her like she’s the brightest thing in the sky.” The dreamy tone made the couple inch closer and both chuckle as you added, “And cheats in crosswords just to drive her up the wall.”

A lingering pause by the kitchen section had the pair smirking and following your dazed path through all the odds and ends until you paused at the colored set of knives on the end. A rather unremarkable brand and the cheapest and notably the easiest to dull and break making Vili turn to look at the displays and pint another out he pulled from the wall, “This is a better set. Lasts longer too, hardly ever dulls. Unless you’re our boys that is, manage to dull anything with a sharp edge somehow.”

“Hmm,” You said turning to face the box and he could instantly tell the interest was not there making him smirk and put the silver set back and step back saying, “They have a tangerine set as well.”

“Ooh,” You said moving closer and after an inspection of the box he chuckled and added it to the cart and continued on behind you on the path again to towels.

Sudden pause was enough to cause anyone with family or friends to spark into worry, and rounding a shelf corner that pause from you had Vili’s hair on end. Instantly his arm shifted halting Dis in her distracted path and her eyes fell to follow his gaze seeing your blind fumble with your waist band where a weapon would be on Elven armored uniforms. Clenching your hand to stop that thought retracting from those trained habits your body eased back at the approach of a female’s voice, and almost fluidly you eased between the shelves and cart shadowing yourself behind Vili. The motion not missed by the Dwarf instinctually puffing himself up causing his beard and mustache to bristle even in their chest tapping braids, and most especially not by the distant Dwarf manager stopping on his way to break.

All at once the murky blonde haired Elleth with an instant forced grin towering over the two stopped to say, “Two for one sales in the Hobbit section today for coral members. Are you a coral member?”

Behind Vili’s back Dis claimed the card you had mentioned upon entering the store Mal had loaned you for extra points for her and discounts for you that Dis passed to the Elleth, “I’m not exactly sure. Found it in my bag this morning, haven’t used it in forever.”

The Elleth looked it over and while the Dwarf manager slunk closer from the distance watching your now lowered gaze and hand partially curled over your face behind your shield of a companion worrying him all the more at it clearly not being a case of shyness. “You don’t look like a Baggins.”

Dis’ brow inched up and she said, “I’m a quarter Hobbit.”

Passing back the card she said, “You’re a pearl member, you’ll get the discount and half off on the bath fixtures as well.” Once Dis had claimed the card again the Elleth huffed and stalked away, “Can’t see why anyone would brag about being a Hobbit. Spindly little varmints.”

That had Dis puffing up and her eyes twitching wider in her palm folding around the card to keep from dragging the Elleth back here by her hair and pummeling her into the ground. Once she was out of sight Vili pivoted on his feet lowly asking, “Has she bothered you before?”

Breaking from your frozen stance your eyes and lingering panicked expression drew his hands to nearly clench into fists fighting the same urge Dis was feeling. “Not, not here. Back before I moved to Beryl.”

Dis asked in what she hoped to be a supportive tone rather than the growl she wanted to give, “What happened?”

“Her cousin, found me out in Duugpl, it’s our past Lindon, not really important, but, he told his family, including her.”

Vili trying not to be impatient asked trying to gently urge why you were scared of her, “They set off a cocktail in my building. If my neighbor hadn’t broken through my wall and burst the pipes in our ceiling-,”

The tears and chilling crack in your whisper of a voice had them stroking your back and Dis moving around to have them around you as the notices the manager’s approach. A problem solving grin hoping to ease some trust in your group spread across his face through his gentle question, “Pardon me, but I couldn’t help but notice your daughter’s reaction to one of my employees. Did she say or do something that bothered you?”

His eyes especially focusing on you as you wet your lips and said, “Your employee has been charged with domestic terrorism in Duugpl.”

Sharply he inhaled and asked, “Charged? Surely there was a trial if the charges are so severe.”

“Your employee and her relatives fled the country before the trial.” Glancing down you pulled out your phone pulling up an old note in an old contact you copied down on a slip of paper you tore from a blank page and passed to the manager, “The case number and contact info for the lead prosecutor on the case.”

With a nod he asked, “And you recognized her from the press on this case?”

“I lived in the building they set the explosions in. Killed four of my neighbors, wounded dozens of others.”

Hastily he nodded and said, “I assure you this will be dealt with. I will call the authorities myself.”

“None of her relatives work here, do they?”

He shook his head, “No. I assure you we will isolate her until she can be taken in.”

Dis stated, “I think it best she remain anonymous. If you understand.”

The manager nodded, “Of course, we will remain mum as to who alerted us to the matter. Thank you, and I assure you we will dig further into future applicants to assure this does not happen again. Please enjoy your day.”

You nodded and folded your fingers around your book and in his path away inhaled deeply and forced a grin to the pair looking you over, “I’m fine.”

Vili lowly asked, “Are you?”

You nodded and said, “Sales are waiting, sorry to dampen the mood.”

Dis’ hand settled on your arm under your wrap, “You did nothing wrong. However, I am curious-,”

Lowly you replied barely above a whisper, “My father funded a genocide, her line, was dissolved by.” Dis nodded as you added, “It was before I was even born, still, I’m blood.”

Vili tapped your other shoulder, “No one is hurting you again. You have people now. Our support.”

Dis, “Did you know your neighbors well, the ones who died?”

“I sat for them most nights while their parents worked. Whole family, I still have some drawings and pictures they gave me. They lived above me, too much heat, I used to have the most gorgeous Pyrrhuloxia Cardinal and Indigo Bunting, most stubborn little things ever. Didn’t think I’d have birds again after. But I stumbled across my flock of hummingbirds.”

Dis, “Well we hear they are all thriving in your care. Even our own Ravens wished to meet your rare zebra striped, mine has freckles on her wings.”

“She sounds adorable. I’ll try not to rain down too much gloom on the rest of our browsing. It seems even my neighbors are stunned about Belly, keep staring.”

Silently the pair slightly on edge kept watch around you in your first turn back into the Hobbit section until Dis asked unable to let go, “Why would she say that about Hobbits?”

Behind your hand you giggled and then stole a glance back up at her with a toothbrush tumbler in hand you were testing the weight of, “She’s of Eol’s blood, when they were displaced they were sent to a camp outside a Hobbiton. Long story short they pissed off the Thain, who then sent them their green potatoes,” Dis gave a throaty giggle she tried to hold in through Vili’s hand stroking over his face in the few moments of his shoulders shaking. “Among other things, they were not friendly or courteous to the people who granted them safety and were treated accordingly. All other races even Uruks and Trolls like Hobbits. With the obvious exception of Goblins, who hate everyone, but even they hate Hobbits the least.”

Vili switched the conversation back, “Why wouldn’t your neighbors stare? One of the rarest forms of Ravens.”

“I mean, I know that, just, it’s a bit odd. I mean how do I change that? Parade him through town, knock on each door, ‘here, pet him, feed him some grapes!’ I-,”

Vili started chuckling and glancing around trying to keep quiet in your turn to look at more bathroom decorations after adding a fox tumbler and soap dispenser to the cart in search of a blue and yellow set to finish off the other spare baths counter tops. Dis giggled out, “I am certain they have taken pictures. I doubt they would have to go to such extremes. Might throw a town event you could bring him to. Does your owl enjoy exploring?”

“Only at night. He doesn’t like crowds.”

Vili, “Well that’s to be expected. Great Owls rarely come by people in the wild.”

“I think he did like being around the guys when we moved though, even inside his basket. Just doesn’t like being stared at, knowing the rarity he is.”

Dis, “Has he met any other Great Owls?”

“Took him to the aviary few months back, he met Hector, their old rescue Owl lost in that storm.”

Vili, “Yes, we took Balin’s girl for one of the mini tours he allows. Saw his foot and his tail feathers.” Making you giggle, “Even the glimpse was worth it, then she dropped her toy and we went to grab it as she whined and we saw one of his eyes. Nearly the size of my head in that stunning silver and green, cocked his head looking her over until she smiled then he turned around again, back to hiding.”

“They are fascinated with babies, all our neighbors I sat for let him peek in at them when they were infants before they could start to try and grab feathers or his feet.”

Dis, “He might like Frodo, rarely grabs at birds, understands they are to be respected.”

“I think he’s warming up to people. Belly keeps telling him about our neighbors.” Turning your head you asked, “Walrus?” Showing a Walrus tooth brush holder to the now smirking pair.

Vili, “I think it’s cute.”

You nodded and added it to the cart, “It’ll go with blue.” A set of bumblebee themed items were for the flower themed room and you found the towels.

Large towels in dark solid tones were matched with striped lighter hand drying ones and decorated wash cloths and plain solid ones to match the large towels. Purple and grey were chosen for yours to add a few more to your own supply. Then you moved past the shower curtains to find trash cans for each and mats to sit outside the tile and glass wrapped showers in each. The final touch was some bubble slip guard stickers for the floor of yours just in case you got in or out a bit groggy with shaggy mats as well.

A decent section of rugs and mats came next, a few every feet you reached out to touch only to leave it there or make a mental note of them. However Dis pointed out a thick shag one for your already carpeted study, “What about this one for your study?” You glanced at her with a brow raised, “For under your desk. I can’t tell you how much dust gathers there, and the boys used to eat at mine so it would have crumbs galore, then you can just pull out the mat to clean.” With a subtle nod you eyed the selection and she asked, “Have you chosen a desk yet?”

“Not yet. I found this davenport I like, but also this sort of tree shaped one, and a darker one that’s more of a coffee table, but the last one has no drawers, so I’d have to put it somewhere I wouldn’t need things. Like maybe for a vase or, my phone, pictures, or, something. I don’t really need much from my desk, probably just a place to set my typewriter between drafts, I’ll be doing most from my lounges most likely.”

Vili, “Typewriter? You write stories?”

“Part of the best way to get through Ruun, story telling. I have a laptop, but it’s mostly for my movies, or was, friends went and bought me projectors and the whole nine yards with it. Nothing like a good hard copy of a draft.”

Dis smirked, “You and Gorgo would get along famously.”

Weakly you chuckled and turned the corner to spot a full wall of roombas making you heave a deep sigh. The sound making the Dam glance between you and the displays curiously before asking, “Do, do you want a roomba?”

“I don’t have-,” instantly your brows popped up and your hand jut out to grab her arm splitting a grin across her lips at your excited squeak of, “I have room for a roomba!”

Lowly Vili chuckled and moved closer grabbing one of the best saying, “We’re getting this for you.”

“But-,” You said in your turn only making him shake his head to hide his idiotic grin.

“No, our treat, our house warming gift to you.”

“Thorin already got me the kettle, and the tea.”

Dis retorted, “From him and those at the shop, not from us. You clean for us for hours let us help clean yours. I heard your home has central vacuuming system should work nicely with this one.”

You looked to the box, exactly the one you had wanted, a tiny bot floating in the center of the roomba that would pop off for a higher grade of scrubbing or cleaning when the roomba would alert it needed help, complete with grout cleaning feature for tile floors. “It’s so expensive though.”

Vili chuckled, “It’s quality. It lasts, we have two of these, one for home and the other for the office. The scrubbers are just downright adorable too.”

Bed sheets seemed to just appear endlessly as you walked around the next shelf and watching you carefully the initial pause at the mint sheets. One large set paired with a thick plushy white comforter, white and mint pillows to finish off the bedroom you were planning for your mother and her husband for a possible visit with a sketch of it Dis adored at each detail you had planned in their tastes.

Next was for your sisters and possible future siblings. Adult sized beds settled into bunk beds with staircases between the sets of four across from a play and reading area for them. Peach and white was chosen with cute accenting fuzzy woven throws.

The next spare bed was twin beds set in fours with grey, white and orange also with cushioned headboards. Orange dust ruffles with white sheets and a pleated grey comforter folded down under the white and orange pillows complete with orange throw to match.

Blue and white striped comforters over navy sheets and with orange, white and navy striped pillows, across the room was a similar set with the stripes going horizontally over vertically. Possibly one of the most colorful of the spare rooms the couple could tell that their relatives would enjoy staying in should Thorin be able to secure a relationship with you to begin entertaining in your cozy home that could one day have pebbles of its own to help claim all of these hopeful beds to join your own.

More and more aids came up and on their own brought up spare carts to be held for you at the front, each with adoring chuckles between comments to the couple on their child off to university who seemed to be planning their dorm for seasonal themes. The thought was amusing to the workers and slightly amusing for the couple ready to meet their own twin girls soon enough. Each thing chosen was confirmed not too much by the pair insisting they were fine to take the day bonding with you and trying not to chuckle that you were decorating beds you hadn’t bought yet to work your way backwards in a way.

The last stop was candles, and an adoring take on your smoke room would be used for your tries at a meditation room. Candles, possibly a Thai Chi section, or at least that was the plan until you found something else to do with it. For now at least it housed your painting supplies and easel and just in case you would gather up some spare candles if the lanterns ever wouldn’t work in a storm or for whatever other reason.

From there to the registers you put on your blinders to keep from going any more overboard and behind the counter that same manager was there with a grin confirming the authorities had already taken the Elleth into custody confirming she was in fact wanted leading to a search for her relatives involved before she could warn them. Gladly he watched your bags being carried out to the car Vili had gone to pull up to the door filling up the trunk and half the back seat while you signed for the great deal you got on everything. For the drive back your fingers rose to smooth around the tape holding the wrap on your arm, lost in thought on what step to take next at home.


	11. Dain & BamBam – The Jogger – The Platypus

Upon your arrival you eyed the open van being loaded up with the final tarps, sheets and supplies being loaded up again between the buzzing hoard of teens under Dwalin and Bilbo’s watch with little Frodo on Dwalin’s hip peering up at the wild patch of bluebells with a few lazy bumblebees buzzing around collecting pollen. All eyes seemed to shift to the car and your same neighbor so interested in Thorin’s gift the other day was pretend preening his flowers up front only to grin contently seeing you had finally arrived home again. Curiously you strolled from the end of the walk to Bilbo in his hurry over asking, “How are you? Everything feeling alright?”

“Skins a bit dry.”

With a grin he said, “Well you come on in, I’ll help you with the wrap and coating the tattoo again while you have some of the tea Thorin is brewing up.”

Dwalin looked to his cousins asking, “Successful trip?”

Vili beamed at him, “You have no idea.” He said watching you head inside at Bilbo’s urging while Dis opened the trunk and ushered the teens over to help bring everything in. and set in the storage room at your request to handle the sorting and everything later. Adding his gloves again Bilbo stood behind you and started to remove the wrap carefully and took the goo you had been given he then slicked across your skin as you eyed Thorin in his focused gaze on the tea he was mixing.

Vili however had taken to opening your roomba, the box of which turned Thorin’s head with a curious smirk that split wider in your giddy squeak of, “I have room for a roomba.”

Thorin chuckled, “Yes you do.”

Curiously Dis inspected the paint jobs and carried the candles herself to take to your smoking room with the spare candles she brought into the kitchen saying, “Brought your spare candles, where would you want them?”

“Um, maybe that cabinet?” you pointed to the one on the end you hadn’t filled yet, “Guess that can be my storm cabinet. Just have to add my first aid and all that, been keeping it in the front coat closet.” Accepting the mug you said, “Thank you,” you said lifting it for a sip while Vili passed the docking charging station for your roomba in the corner beside the vacuum vent then popped up ready to join you in inspecting the paint jobs in each room spreading your grin and luring praise for the teens responsible. A check was written out for the eager teens who you confirmed you would be among the Durins and family friends who had left reviews for the budding company.

Nipping at your lip eagerly you settled onto the end of your couch after listening to the birds through your wait for your dinner to be delivered. Seated with a towel laid out to eat through the playing of a restaurant rescue show playing on your new projector, still feeling a bit tingly from the buzzing group now dissipated at stated calls to home. Though in actuality while you decompressed to being on your own again in your new home Dis and Vili had called a mini family dinner with the elder Durins present to share what they had learned of your apartment before Beryl and the hint at what your father had done instilling such hate in your blood for others.

_* Hours prior w/ Mal *_

“Now, just where is the little guy?” Dain’s voice carried through the apartment and with a grin Mal stroked BamBam’s head and helped to adjust his wheels so he could trot around curiously inspecting the now open mouthed Dwarf. “Why look at you!” He said crouching down.

Fili and Kili smirked sitting themselves by Mal, who said, “His leg seems to be doing well. Had his first week check up yesterday. Healing rather quickly thanks to the elevation and exercise.”

Dain shook his head, “No doubt,” stroking the baby boar’s head. “Looks larger than you boys estimated.”

Mal chuckled, “Well, he eats every few hours, I make sure of it. Sleeps plenty, gained a pound already.”

Dain looked to her in a gentle lift of the boar into the crook of his arm to check his chest and see if he would give off the usual noises, which he did comforting the Dwarf that he was a bit small but no less healthy aside from his leg. “Seems to be on track, healthy amount of spunkiness in him, little rebel he is. Any hint on how his leg was injured?”

She shook her head, “No, just got brought in, scared on the side of the road.”

Dain sighed, “Well I know you’ve grown fond of the lad, but I can assure you he will have ample room to root around and play once his leg is heeled, and my Truffles will be a great mother to him.”

Mal shook her head, “Oh I don’t doubt that. If I’d have noticed what breed he was I might have planned differently, but he was so little and teacup piglet seemed logical at the time.”

Dain chuckled, “Ah, yes, you would not be alone in that. Often times Mortar Boars are mistaken as pups. And no doubt this little lad will be eternally grateful for your care of him. I know Truffles will.” Hastily he wet his lips easing him back onto his wheels and looked up to ask, “You wouldn’t be up for a trip to my place in the Iron Hills, would you? Next weekend or when you’re free. Just for a visit, so the pair could meet, and you could get a good feel for the place.”

Mal nodded, “When are your days off?”

Dain let out a breath, “Well, today and tomorrow actually, but I can easily clear my day when you pick one.”

Mal said, “We can come by tomorrow, I don’t really work much past the shelter and Bilbo’s shop between shifts at the station, so around noon, if that’s good.”

Dain grinned, “That would be lovely.” Then after a moment asked, “Station?”

Mal nodded, “The Lonely Mountain Station. I’m one of the control booth operators.”

Fili came in with a tray of snacks while Kili held some drinks, the former saying, “Can’t believe we didn’t know that.”

Dain wet his lips shifting in his spot asking, “Pardon my asking, but, what show do you work with?”

“The, Bunny show.”

Dain let out a sharp breath, “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Mal’s brow inched up, “For a good week now I’ve been trying to get ahold of Miss Bunny.”

Fili, “Thought we might have to ask Jaqi if she would be able to get a message to Miss Bunny.” Unable to help it the corner of Mal’s mouth ticked up in a confused grin. “Thorin said she works there too.”

Kili, “That why you went to the salon together? You know each other?”

Mal said, “We’ve worked together for two years, she’s the one who told me about BamBam being a Mortar Boar. She’s the one who got the Bunny show on the air when the old host didn’t show up for his slot.”

Dain dug in his pocket pulling out his card and a pen he added Gorgo’s number and email to the back of it he passed to her. “Next show, if you could get this card to Miss Bunny, my cousin Gorgo has been sitting on her draft to a novel she sent in to the publishing company five years ago someone ordered to be shelved. Gorgo has been scouring all she can to find Miss Bunny to get the rest of the book.”

Mal wet her lips and for a moment her brows furrowed, “So, you heard the show and off the name alone you think it’s the same Bunny?”

Dain chuckled as Kili said, “Mal-,”

Dain shook his head, “No, valid question. The details of the draft were sent to the family, not entirely through the publisher but sent with a notice of the use of our family name. For a matter or clearance, so to speak, in using the Durin name. Complete with future plot points and events to be attributed with future characters mentioned later on in the book. Gorgo loved it and had our publishers gotten a copy she would have ensured it be put out. Those same characters and plot points are part of Miss Bunny’s show, though she seems quite the reclusive creature, no one seems to be able to pin her down for a name or number to reach her at.”

Mal’s head tilted, “She’s got a lot to protect.”

Dain nodded, “No doubt. I assure you this is all legitimate, no hidden agendas, merely a matter of talks to get her incredible novel published.”

Mal nodded, “I’ll give it to her Monday.”

Dain grinned wider, “Thank you. Ever so much, I can’t tell you the hassle those secretaries and non secretaries-,” Mal giggled, “Then some Frank was given a message-,”

Mal pointed at him, “That was you! All she got was a message saying to call ‘him’ tomorrow. The new owners got a new secretary starting yesterday I think. The old one that only did half days settled into the sister station full time, we do get tons of calls in our slot, even if nobody really calls in.”

Fili, “Past the Countess you mean.”

Kili, “And the others.”

Mal smirked saying, “They don’t actually call in you know.”

Dain, “They are actors then? She’s developed a screenplay of sorts for the novel?”

Mal wet her lips, “I know she said something about having been working on a series for a while. Said a friend through Glorfindel works in films and shows, thought maybe they could through a pen name get something out after they could get enough people supporting it.”

Dain, “So there is some issue in using her own name publicly, I had thought as much.”

Fili, “No wonder Jaqi didn’t mention which show she worked with, she understands Bunny’s problem.” Lowering her gaze to her mug she lifted for a sip she listened to their back and forth on how things seemed to fit only worsening her urge against outing you fully to the concerned group. Eventually it would come out, for your sake however she would allow you to handle it and not join in on the pressure added to you lately in the changes at work and your home life. And especially not let the ever inward circling Durins who seemed to be finally noticing you for all your merits to now delve deeper into your daily lives without your say so.

*

Asleep on your side with pillows propping you up and keeping you from rolling from your position a pre dawn doorbell had your eyes snapping open and with a grumble you sat up shifting your sheets to slide out of bed and onto your feet. Through your home you walked blinking your eyes into focus in the light of your softly glowing lanterns gently lighting the way. The soft whirring on your right had you pause to glance into your spare bath where you smirked seeing your roomba’s helper touching up the grout there with the spinning brush on the ends of his arms. Continuing on you heard Kuu’s singing to himself again post muttering pause at the disturbance while Belly fluffed himself up a bit more in his sleep as the hummingbirds did the same.

Once unlocked under the light of the lanterns outside your now open door Frerin in all his shirtless sweat coated glory came into your view. Instantly your brows furrowed at the Dwarf wearing only shorts, socks and shoes, resting your hand on the doorway you said, “There’s only one of us logically allowed to be half naked right now. And, I’m not.”

Lowly he chuckled saying, “Sorry to disturb, however, Buck Bridge is out from a wreck, blocking my way home, hoped I might be able to wait here, least till one of the guys could come get me.”

“Uh huh..” That had his brows inching up and you stepped back, “I’ll get you a towel and some soaps.”

“Oh, I-,”

“Are not dripping on my new furniture.” Stepping back you let him in as he muffled his low chuckles and stepped out of his shoes watching you lock your door and followed you to the walrus bathroom deepening his grin at the cute touches you had added to the power blue and navy striped bath.

Passing the greenhouse now housing your washed towels you had brought from the bags and hung up still a bit damp you went to your own bath to bring him your adorably oversized on you towels sure to be too small for him along with a pair of flannel pants making his eyes narrow at just how huge they were compared to you. He looked you over and you said, “My step dad is nine and a half feet tall.”

“Ah,” Frerin said with a nod then asked, “How tall is your mother?”

“Around your height,” the corner of his mouth ticked up, “Before you start teasing come on. I’m not sure how to start the shower, I think it’s different than mine.”

Frerin chuckled, “I can figure it out,” accepting the soaps and the plastic wrapped loofa then watched you slip out and shut the door freeing him to turn and inspect the shower he smirked seeing it was similar to his own. A brief shower later and he rolled up the pants he tightened the waist band after having wrung out his shorts and briefs soaked in sweat from his long run he left hanging in the shower and curiously stepped out smirking in noticing the roomba rolling past the doorway. Following the sound of a show playing he found your living room projector on then turned finding you in your kitchen brewing some water with two mugs on the counter.

Shushing him with a finger to your lips he saw you emptying a powder pouch of cider into your mug, “No telling.”

In a hum he replied, “I didn’t see anything.” Reaching out to claim his own pouch he tore and emptied into his own mug. “Cute roomba.”

“Thank you, your sister and brother in law bought it for me.” A shift of your shoulder had him looking you over and ask, “Shoulder hurt?”

“Bit dry and itchy. I’m fine.”

Walking around the counter he said, “I can help with the goo if you like.” You let out a sigh and he said, “I nearly passed out when I got mine across my back and I tried to coat it myself. It is a common side effect.”

“Yours uv?” With a smirk he turned and you saw the white and pink markers forming a similar anvil design to Thorin’s, though Frerin’s had badgers for his animal linked to his nature where his brother’s was battle rams. Surely the back of his shoulders were coated with more invisible runes for their clan meant to be kept private, hence the soft shades now out of your sight when he turned again.

“Most of it.” Lifting the goo he eased a bit onto his fingers at your agreeing nod and followed the dried patches of goo from earlier still visible, “Can I ask what yours is?”

“Feathers, bubbles and birds.”

“Birds are your animal guides then?”

When he stepped around you to do the front of your tattoo you turned and gripped the counter of your island you hopped up on and propped up a leg resting your right foot on your left knee lowering his gaze to the bunny up on its haunches staring at a tiny heart across the top of your foot. Lowly he chuckled grinning to himself focusing on your arm again adding more goo to his fingers, “Jackrabbit, my Naneth used to tell me stories about them as a kid, always promised we’d get one. Never could, but when I got her away and off to safety I changed my name to Jackrabbit. She drew this for me when I was little, had to hide it in this crack in my headboard for years.” His expression grew more serious as you seemed to stare off a moment then force a grin and lower your foot reaching up to shift your top to show the full tattoo for him to coat it easier.

“Why did you have to hide it?”

“My father set the rules, no art, no stories. One of the guards used to bring in broken crayons for us.”

“Guard?” He nearly growled out focusing his eyes on yours.

“My father didn’t marry Naneth, he bought people. We were more like exhibits in a museum to his accomplishments. Said he’d kill her family when she was younger, if she wouldn’t go with him.”

“The guard broke you out?”

“No. Mandatory enlistment, we can take three trunks, Naneth was in one.” His lips parted, “The Greenleaf’s, Thranduil shipped out with me, they were allowed to pick me up. Moved to Lindon, Oropher and Taule gave her a suite in their home. She met Cirdan there, he’s protected her since. I got back after Ruun, changed my name and hid when one of father’s friends came to town. But I visit when I can, tried to keep present for my baby sisters, and the hair dye helps. It’s getting better though, so you can stop scowling at my feather.”

His eyes snapped up to yours causing his forcing out a weak chuckle lowering his hand as you hopped down at the loud bubbling of the water in the kettle you removed from the burner you switched off and brought over while he washed his hands at the sink to pour into the mugs. “Doesn’t seem to be an easy life.”

“Not hard to breathe, or keep walking the path. People are difficult from time to time, but you can get through the nonsense, just follow the breadcrumbs your true friends drop for you.”

Grinning again he turned to accept his mug and follow you to the couch, “Very true, can’t imagine how hard it was for you without your mother’s family. Ours is so close, obviously.”

With a smirk you stepped up onto your couch you walked to the spot by the corner crossing your legs to the side while he crawled to sit beside you and stretch out his legs, “Not hard at all. Naneth gave me stories, taught me how to dream, I can fit whole worlds in my head. Even Ruun could be cozy with a good story. No matter the race, you give people a good story and an ounce of hope and you can do anything.”

“You would get along famously with Gorgo,”

“Dis mentioned that. Hope you like courtroom dramas.” You said shifting so your goo coated arm wouldn’t touch the couch leaving you mostly facing him but angled to see the screen still.

“I love courtroom dramas. Rarely awake to watch them except after races.”

Subtly a smirk eased across his lips noticing you were still drowsy. When your mugs were empty he claimed them and came back ensuring you had a pillow behind your back noticing you had fallen asleep leaving him to settle back into his former spot relaxing in the wait stealing a picture to send to Thorin later while drafting the message he sent to his brother asking for a ride once he knew he’d be getting ready.

It was one of the hummingbirds however who fluttered in to wake you. Its tiny body landing on your ear exposed by your lopsided braid causing your eyes to blink open, “Hmm?”

Softly it spoke to you while Belly came in landing feet first on wide eyed Frerin’s propped up knee, **_“Eggs are hatching!”_**

Inhaling sharply you reached up to cradle the hummingbird in your palm for the crawl back to the end of the couch with Frerin following after you eager to see it for himself. Through your greenhouse past the rows of towel coated lines his eyes scanned over the plants surrounding the chosen areas each bird had chosen as their own. Releasing the bird back onto the perch by his mate’s nest you joined in the spectacle of the eggs hatching releasing eight new hummingbirds to peer up at you curiously along with their home Pictures and videos were saved on your phone for later only to turn at the doorbell sounding making Frerin rumble, “That would be my ride.” Turning to face you he said, “Thank you again, for letting me in.”

“Couldn’t leave you out there half naked, what would the neighbors think I was running here.” Making him chuckle to himself following you to the hall where he slipped away to grab his socks, shorts and briefs and hurried back to meet you at the door where you eyed Fili on the other side of the door. “Hi.”

He nodded his head smoothing a hand across his cheek and Frerin asked, “How’d you end up here?”

Fili sighed, “Uncle’s um, busy.” He said glancing at you.

Frerin nodded, “Uh huh.” Glancing at you he said, “Thanks again. I’ll wash the pants and get them back to you.”

“Be sure to tell my Mug Dealer I’ll be in at noon, unless his being busy means I should stay home with my powders.” Frerin chuckled as you closed the door following his Nephew to the car where Kili was grumbling with his forehead on the wheel.

Popping up at Fili’s tap on the window Kili said, “I’m up.”

Frerin opened the door saying, “Shift over, I’ll drive.” Passing him his clothes once he’d unbuckled and clambered over the arm rest. “Sorry, crash on the bridge after I crossed it.”

Fili shook his head, “Nah, it’s fine.”

Kili, “Just couldn’t sleep, Uncle kept pacing and crumpling paper, just fell asleep a couple hours back then he started up again at your message. Couldn’t find his keys..”

Frerin, “What happened to his keys?”

Fili sighed, “They were in his hand.”

Kili, “But you jog half naked and you were there and-,”

Frerin groaned, “I’ll talk to him.”

The drive didn’t take long and once helped upstairs the boys collapsed across the couch and up to his scowling brother Frerin went looping his arm around his middle guiding him to Thorin’s room where the elder Durin’s jealousy melted away to concern hearing what you had let slip about your family in an exhaustion fueled moment of weakness. But your comment had Thorin asking, “Powders?”

Frerin smirked, “Try for a nap Rin.”

Thorin gasped, “She did not buy more cider packets!” Only making his brother chuckle again then look down at the pictures he had sent sharing your nap and your new house mates. More determined than ever he was to go in to make certain you were feeling well after the trying tattoo application and the event at the store afterwards that had dug up all of this for you.

Though his main focus before bed was first to keep himself from shopping for washers and dryers seeing you still hanging up your was to dry only to shift his focus onto the gorgeous flowering tree behind the hummingbird home. It didn’t take long to dig for the name of the tree, one of the rarest and ficklest breeds of pear trees fabled to be the favorite of the Valar Queen Vana, younger sister of Yavanna. Amply named Pearisiyiae, meaning enduring pears favored of the Ever-Young. A fitting name, one as a hopeful plea of sorts for a new beginning, grown with back breaking care and to see yours was now rooted in the earth and out of its planter had flowered beautifully, a sign of good things to come in your new home he hoped.

.

Over the mantle you kept noticing a bare spot and for years you had seen in magazines others had paintings and that lingered on your mind. Post handful of basket baring neighbors welcoming you to the town a mention of a mini baking event in the park was brought to your attention at its usual place of raising funds for the town clubs. The event was made certain to explain that it was animal friendly to coax a public showing of Belly no doubt you agreed to drop by after being assured you didn’t need to bake anything yourself, merely join in on the town voting for the contest. Back at your easel in your smoking room you stood painting, what you didn’t know, all the same you hoped it would be worthy of hanging in your home.

Though with a sigh you stood at the finished product. “Freaking adorable,” you muttered to yourself seeing the possibly too adorable of a painting you had no clue where it would live in your home. You wanted it, never wanted to sell it, but where the hell would you put it. Even taking it for a walk through the house didn’t help with your dilemma.

A reminder on your phone had you turning to your master bath, scrubbing off what paint you could from your hands and pulling out of your shirt and adding deodorant to switch it out for a tank top keeping the same comfy corset underneath. In a near diamond shape crossing over your chest around the dip showing off your cleavage were black strings looped to the straps that wouldn’t bother your tattoo by being too tight, for the little that was under the strap at all.

Filling your pockets with your wallet, keys and phone you tied your shoes on over your socks and stepped out under your umbrella on the extra sunny day to keep your tattoo from getting burned under direct sunlight. Oddly quiet and waiting in line the Durins shifted on their feet slightly concerned at your slightly wide eyed expression staring off into the distance. Up to the front of the line you stepped just barely focusing on what was around you until Thorin took your offered bill asking, “What’s wrong.”

Without thinking you replied, “I bought a painting.” Then turned to your seat leaving the men looking between one another and Thorin huffing in his turn to ready your mug of tea.

Mug in hand a few minutes later he asked sitting on the chair across from you, “Ok, painting of what?”

“It’s a platypus.”

Halfway torn between smirking and staring at you lost in his own confusion he asked, “Ok…what’s wrong?”

“I don’t think it fits....I’ve tried it everywhere and it’s so cute...but it might have been a bad idea...but it was an auction and there’s no take backs...” You lied at the end, but for all the enthusiasm you’d shown for owning a roomba somehow buying a platypus painting seemed more acceptable than actually painting one for your home then not being able to find where it fits.

Anxiously wetting his lips Thorin said, “Alright, how about this, if you don’t have any plans, after my shift here I could drop by and see if I could help you find a home for your platypus painting. We could try it everywhere and I could even spring for lunch after if you like?”

Silently you nodded and back to the bustling shop he turned his focus after a calming pat on your hand unable to socially do more. Still you were set to vanish before he could say he would see you soon and lost to their own confusion Balin and Dwalin both wondered what sort of painting could have put you on edge like that.

Balin, “It can’t be that bad, surely. Platypi are adorable.”

Dwalin nodded, “No doubt she has some great taste, and even if it’s ghastly you can live with one painting if it’s settled properly.”

Thorin sighed, “I am not living with it, Miss Pear is.”

Dwalin smirked, “Ah, back to formalities are we? And after all that ground gained by shopping with Dis.”

Thorin looked at him, “You-,” his bark trailed off seeing the crowd around and he roughly exhaled in Dwalin’s amused expression dropping, fading to a low gritty whisper, “Frerin dropped by last night.” Dwalin’s lips parted but he was cut off, “Caught her tired and worn out from the tattoo and that Elleth at the store. Learned a bit more on her father.” Dwalin walked with him to the back room to fetch another seeper to swap out his latest round all used, and Thorin sighed again, still whispering, “He owned her mother, the enlistment was how she got them out, snuck her mother out in her trunk.”

Balin huffed, “Oh, we shall certainly aim to bristle up her mood again.”

Dwalin, “Hopefully the session with Bilbo didn’t stir up anything too terrible about Ruun.”

Thorin sighed, “Apparently it gave her ample time to come up with some stories, build up her skills in art. The worlds she made gave her hope.” He muttered on his way back to his latest brew hoping he could help coax you to a happier mood by helping you with this painting.

To say he hadn’t dreamed of sharing your home was a lie, the furniture and now painted rooms were amply to his own taste or on the cusp of it, meaning with your comfort and joy on the items he could be swayed with a bat of your eyes. Still the size of your step father gave hints as to why you chose large furniture for the room you had chosen for their guest room. There was such a fondness for him so it was more than just a person to hide behind, stories you had shared and the few pictures he had caught glimpses of gave way to the fact that you had hoped they could come visit you, and hopefully often at assigning them rooms. You were growing close to his family and yours was a mystery he hoped to one day be welcomed to uncover and be engulfed by in return as his family had swallowed your life almost entirely. For now he would focus on helping you find your bubbly self on the other side of this rough blip.

.

“Hi,”

“Hi.”

In the doorway for a moment you seemed deadlocked until your step back and comment, “Through here.” Behind himself he closed the door and hung up his coat following after you through the house to the smoking room slightly anxious as to what he would face, something abstract, realistic, or one of those interpretations of a platypus personality leading to splatters or blotches rumored to be a platypus he greatly hoped you would not have picked. Each varying style growing more and more disheartening as to how he could live with it until he stood in front of the painting itself and a grin split across his face seeing the endearing portrait of a surfacing platypus peering up at a cricket on the stem of a reed on the shore of the water. It had a slight green tinge but the hue only added to the charm of the main focus of the piece.

“How could you be panicked about this. It is adorable,” the words coming out whole heartedly in the warming of his chest through the building of his urge to aid in finding the perfect home for this piece. “Someplace public for certain,” he said lifting the painting guiding you through the house with head tilting in his own tries to gauge just how it would fit with stolen glances back at you noticing your glances at the sketches you had done of the room’s possible furnishings ending with shaken heads.

“Ah ha, here, I am certain.” Stepping back he left the painting on the mantle in the parlor and gave it a confident nod, “See, it fits, and the seating over here, so it could be a focal point but not fully the focus of the room.” Timidly his eyes shifted over you and you nodded again. “I am curious, why didn’t it come with a frame? Usually auctions,” his eyes lowered to your cheeks and he couldn’t help but smirk at the soft blush spreading there, “include frames. Especially from well known artists. What?”

Hastily you wet your lips saying, “Ok, I lied.” Unable to feel angered his curios grin split wider, “I didn’t want you to know I painted a platypus specifically for my home and then didn’t think it was right for my home.”

“This painting is incredible, and I absolutely adore it. There is nothing wrong with being uncertain of how to place things in your home. Even if you move it five times this is incredible and deserves to be hung and be seen.” A late lunch was called for and the lingering thought in his mind was how absolutely adorable you were, this predicament had found him wondering at his thought days prior as to how he would find you any more adorable than he had, now a terrible mistake as you were now ten times more adorable in his eyes.

So freaking adorable and strong and through the food you had a make shift picnic on the couch and settled through a series of courts shows though in your dozing off he tapped your hand to make his leave and ensure to help you clean up before letting you get an early start to bed. All the way home his idiotic grin held and once there he made certain to send out copies of the picture he took of the painting that all the men in his family fawned over.


	12. Finding Bunny – Oin – Cut the Deal

“I don’t know..” that was the reason Thorin gave for showing up at your house before your radio shift. Fully dressed up post shower all you had to do was grab your bag and lock the door behind you accepting the to go mug of cider. It wasn’t even raining, a perfectly cool morning he offered you a drive to work and small talked about what Roac had claimed the weather would be like, none of which giving reason to show up offering a ride.

All the same a wave and a promise to see you later was given and collectively a deep exhale was given in your parting off to your respective shifts. Smirking from the front entrance where she was waiting, Mal asked, “Was that Thorin?”

“Yup.” Taking a sip of your drink still reeling from the sudden company.

Your puzzled expression had her turn to join you for the walk to the lift with BamBam in her bag napping after his morning bottle. “And? I assume that meant he might have spent the night?”

“What? No. He just showed up. Brought me this, even said he didn’t know why he came to offer me a ride.”

Mal’s lips pursed a moment, “Well maybe he was here to catch a glimpse of the fabled Bunny.” You rolled your eyes and from her pocket she passed you a card your brows furrowed looking over. “Dain gave me this. Apparently his cousin Gorgo and him have been looking for Miss Bunny for five years now about a book? I mean I know about the show, but a whole book?”

Smirking at her weakly you replied, “I wrote a series. Spent a lot of years on my own daydreaming, but nobody ever took any interest in it just ignored it. I just sent it to the one company and got a letter of rejection from every Elven publisher out there, all 247 of them. Only sent the draft to the Durins for clearance on their name, knew they would ask for it. He seriously said they’d been looking all this time?”

The worry in your eyes evident making Mal pat your shoulder fondly to calm you, “Gorgo had, apparently Dain just got involved when the show started. But Gorgo has been digging and fuming for years it seems.”

“Gorgo, I think Gloin, my realtor is her husband. Makes sense they kept saying we’d get along.”

Mal chuckled, “Well you’re going to love this next part. The guys think you and I work with Bunny.”

“With?” Your brow inched up and she nodded, “My name means Bunny, I have a bunny tattooed on my foot, my old neighbors called me the Bun, I mean-,”

Mal chuckled slinging an arm around your back, “Our Darling Durin boys. Either way, you’ll give her a call?”

“I’ll probably give it to Ecthellion, he’s been the one trying to work my book deals. That way it can be official and he can sniff out all the details for me.”

“Good idea.” After a pause for you to wait for the booths to empty from the show before yours she asked, “How big a book is it?”

“Well the first is just over 2000 pages.”

“Two-!” Her voice cut out when she realized how loudly she’d said it and she whispered, “2000?”

You nodded, “Been working on it a very long time.”

No kidding.” Across her lips a smirk eased and she asked, “About Thorin-,”

“I have no clue.” Making her giggle to herself in your sip, “I get one cup of tea and now I’m halfway drowning in Durins.”

“Barely two weeks and they love you.”

“I mean this in the best way possible, but they’re almost like the furniture in Beauty & the Beast in Prince Adam’s castle. Like I’m the first person they’ve seen outside the clan in decades.”

“Fitting comparison, because they also want you to cuddle up to a giant furry grump of a cinnamon roll.” With a sigh you smoothed a hand through your hair hanging around your back and shoulders and she asked, “You ok?”

“Just tired, kept waking up. Triple checked my locks and found out the clicking I heard was my roomba maneuvering around a door stopper. So odd being in a house alone.”

“I’m sure your grump wouldn’t mind coming to protect you from the clicks in the night.” She said with a giggle.

“You laugh but I’ll have you know waking up with a colony of crabs climbing into your hut is terrifying and that was the same click. Painful little things.” In a glance up at her you caught her concerned stare and shook your head, “I’m fine, doesn’t happen often, just, things do pop up from time to time, maybe I’ll put one of those stick barriers down around it on the floor so the roomba won’t hit it.”

“Who thought such adorable things could be so unsettling in the dark.” At that you let out a soft giggle and she sighed, “I wish I had a roomba. But Mao would no doubt hate it.”

“He would no doubt lie on top of it and hover across your apartment, and you know it. Probably time it to get to his food at meal times so he doesn’t have to walk.” Making her chuckle with you as you watched the group in the booth packing up at their signature sign offs. A note from you however had Ecthellion on his way to a meeting nodding after your show grinning to himself at what you had written to share with him as to what you had been told.

.

Mal on your way down again asked, “Off to see Thorin dear?”

Giggling to yourself you replied, “Promised to check in with Bilbo first though.”

“Ooh, how is it feeling?”

“Good, not itchy anymore, I think I did good taking care of it.”

“Well just think, right in time for the warmer end of spring so you can show it all off in a bikini.”

You rolled your eyes, “I haven’t been swimming in three centuries. Never even owned a bikini.”

Mal smirked, “Then we’ll just have to buy you one. Boys keep talking about their family home, with a pool.”

“I highly doubt-,”

“Oh you’re coming, no telling how Thorin would mope and pout seeing me there and no you.”

“Enjoy your lunch with the boys. I’m off to be ogled and showed the art of the brew.”

Checking her phone she turned to meet her beaus before visiting Dain and you turned to head for the tattoo parlor. It didn’t take long and with a grin Bilbo inspected your arm under the uv light allowing you a fully mirrored view of the final effect back in the private room. Pulling your flannel back on over your partially sheer polka dot coated tank top you were off as he answered Frodo’s call wishing you a lovely rest of your day. Smirking to himself wondering what Thorin would get into after hearing about his early drop by your home to drive you into the station and his brooding self afterwards at the shop.

Almost as if you had taken hours the now bustling shop gave you the hint that your usual calm place to relax was now the hot spot. From behind the counter you caught Dwalin’s eye and his point to your usual hop requiring table as a sign to just sit and they would bring you your drink. Wading through the departing people discarding their used mugs into the wash bins on the counter by the door you found a way to your table and hopped up easing your book out of your bag flinching your eyes from Thorin. A tempting slide of a Dam’s hand up his forearm drew you back to a focus away from the Dwarf locked in a flirting triangle of women.

You should have given terrible reviews was your first thought, one you quickly squashed but all the same had you not given such raving reviews there wouldn’t now be women realizing your grump was appealing and amazing and well in need of a good blush across his cheeks to accent hose stunning eyes of his. Just as if you were slapped you recoiled tucking your feet up into the foot rest on the stool and burrowed back into your planning.

Each room with items listed, some still not detailed as to which style or appearance you would want but listed all the same to choose later. Beside them estimated price ranges. Not essentially told he wasn’t interested you ignored the painful thought of just being the friend and pitied party once again. It wouldn’t be new to be seen as not worth the while with all your emotional baggage. Unknowingly they would only make it heavier by drawing you into their circle without ever being more than a friend and employee. So off you focused resting your palm in your chin propping an arm on the table to keep your face from easing to the table completely keeping you from stealing glances up at the women still lingering through Thorin’s next two orders taken sipping their drinks at the counter shortening space for the others behind them.

Noticing your reaction Balin on his way back from swapping the mug bins eased up to Thorin pinching him in his side earning a glare that melted at his whisper, **“Fix Pear’s drink. Take a break.”**

Thorin wanted to roll his eyes but one glance at you and he caught the clear flicker of an emotion showing there was something wrong. Dwalin said behind him you, “We got your pictures cheat sheet on the drinks. Go on.”

Two mugs in hand he eased past the tables of women assuming he was coming to see them again and disappointment was clear at his claiming the stool across from yours setting yours down lifting your gaze. “Nice breasts.” It was a muttered comment but your brows inched up and he bit his lip and rumbled out through your curious grin reacting to his instant blush, “I meant shirt,” his fingers traveled across his pecs, it has a nice design on the dip. “Really, accentuates... How’s the house going?”

“House is fine, and you?”

“I’m fine, when I’m not, pointing out features of our breast customer.” Again your smile inched wider and he gave off a huff, “I didn’t. I don’t, your breasts are fantastic, only rivaled by your legs and I’m going to stop talking about them right now.”

“I don’t know, all that talk about my upper half, my lower half might take it a bit personally.”

All he did was furrow his brows and lift his mug for a deep sip, “You’re eventually going to run out of tea you know.”

Reaching out he claimed your book saying, “Ooh, you’ve priced things.”

“For future reference and budgeting.”

His eyes rose to yours and you could see the fix it in his gaze instantly rising again, “You’re stopping?”

“Well it’s not like my money is endless and the house certainly won’t float away if I leave most of it empty for now.” Taking a sip of your mug mentally drafting your usually honest and appealing review to be typed up on the train.

“Certainly we-,”

“No.”

His brow inched up, “No?”

“Your family has helped me find and paint my dream home I am not squirreling away furnishings off their purses just to fill it as well. It will get filled, Captain save an Elf.”

“I am not saving anyone.”

“Really? So you just always welcome complete strangers into the fold often how you have with me?”

“You’re different.”

Lifting your mug again you asked, “In what way?”

“You, are.” Your brow inched up and he asked, “That’s the only reason, funds?”

“If I get to the hotel and find I’m getting a raise I’m going to quit and come back here flick your nose,” Making him smirk and shake his head looking down to turn the page.

“The mattresses at least..”

“Mattresses, for frames I don’t have yet, for guests that won’t be coming any time soon. My family won’t be available till summer if they could come out.”

His eyes looked you over again and he asked, “Nothing else? Today, you seem,”

“Kept waking up. Just a bit tired. My roomba kept hitting the door stopper in one of my rooms. Took me forever to find what that clicking was. It’s different being in a home. My flat was just one room, didn’t take long to know what a noise was.”

Dwalin coming up to the table with a refill for Thorin said, “Surely if you need a roommate-,”

“No,” you giggled out, “Surely I pester my Mug Dealer too often at times, why make him bunk with me too.”

That had Thorin puffing up in a deep inhale and Dwalin asked, “Set prices for your next shopping trip?”

Thorin, “Putting it off a bit.”

Dwalin scoffed and you said, “Even with Belly’s found fortune for rent I couldn’t afford all this. It’ll take time. Most are just vague ideas at best anyways.”

Dwalin, “At least the mattresses! You have to have a place,”

“I don’t get guests. Past your family dropping in I haven’t had guests in ages.”

Dwalin, “Well we can change that. Let us help you fill it up and you’ll be chalk full of guests in no time on your days off to brighten up that social life of yours.”

“My social life suits the needs of my friends, I am a very low maintenance friend no need to drop a hoard of gold to fix up my place.”

“Just, you looked a bit down when you sat down, just want to pep you up and that trip with Dis had you grinning.”

“Just a bit tired, but I have it on good authority my breasts look fantastic,” Thorin exhaled and lifted his new mug in the start of Dwalin’s head turning to face him, “But nowhere near as tempting as my legs.”

Dwalin said to his cousin half amused and half stunned, “Who let you out of the house today?”

Thorin lowly muttered above his mug, “I didn’t say tempting.”

“No but your eyes did.” Making him cough a little when his sip tried to go down the wrong way in your spreading smirk. “Either way, things are looking good, no doubt you’ve heard my show got a possible book offer from Gorgo no less.”

Thorin, “Yes, Dain mentioned that Mal sent the word on to Bunny.”

Unable to help it you smirked as Dwalin said, “No doubt Bunny is thrilled.”

“Not as thrilled as the Countess would be.” You replied before taking another sip of your drink. “You guys seem busy.”

Dwalin swatted his hand, “Should have seen it an hour ago.”

Thorin, “People cramming in to hear the tail end of the show.”

“Bet they loved the butcher.” You teased.

They both said, “Hated him.” Making you giggle to yourself.

“Just wait till you read about him he’s not half bad.”

A few more customers walking in took Dwalin back to the counter and Thorin turned your attention back to the book still halfway wishing to goad you into letting him pick you out another gift. Though before long he was claiming your mug and his own heading back to the counter stealing a final glimpse of your bouncing path out the view of the front windows. When he turned to face forward Dwalin didn’t even have to say anything Thorin blurted out, **“I was trying to compliment her shirt.”**

Dwalin and Balin both said, **“Uh huh.”** Watching him head to add the mugs to the sink.

Ignoring your confusion on the puzzling grump you sent off your latest review to their social page for the shop and settled back through the train ride wondering if he would be popping up again first thing in the morning to give you another weather report.

.

All the way through your shift you wondered how Ecthellion had done in speaking with Gorgo. Once your cart was checked back in again to its cubby you turned hearing your name. With a spreading grin you eyed Tili asking, “Miss Pear.”

“Hi.” Before you could stop yourself you said, “I will warn you I did promise Thorin to flick him on the nose if you gave me a raise today.”

In the deepening of her grin and dimples she replied, “For his safety we will simply wait on that then. As for today I was wondering how are your weekends looking for the rest of the month?”

“They, look fine, do you need me to pull some extra shifts?”

Tili simply turned on her heel saying, “I’ll keep you posted, have a good day.”

“You too...” shaking your head as she left you muttered to yourself, _“Up to something, clearly...”_ after changing you shouldered your bag making your way down through the lift and out to the usual path to the station again. Leaning against a column you sighed waiting for the train staring at the wall behind where it would be only to turn your head seeing the hesitantly approaching Dwarf with a familiar shade of blue eyes who flashed you a friendly grin and stepped closer.

“Pardon me, Miss Pear is it?” Your brow twitched and he said, “You met my brother Gloin and nephew and, well a good deal of my cousins.”

“You’re not here to demand I accept an offer of furniture are you?”

That made him chuckle to himself and step closer, “No, not in the least, merely spotted you leaving the hotel same as me and taking the same train. Figured there can’t be many green curly haired lasses around.”

“I suppose not.” Hastily you wet your lower lip and asked in another glance his way, “Travel this way often?”

“No, not really. Vili’s got a friend repairing my car, went to meet up with him for progress earlier, taking the train back to my room at Balin’s until it’s repaired then I can head home to Iron Hills in style.” His hand motion of driving off into the distance made you chuckle to yourself.

“Are you part of the retail Durins then?”

“I’m a therapist of sorts actually.”

“Sorts?” You smirked back and stepped off the column at the arrival of the train.

“Well, we’re called **Youms** we work mainly with, auras and past traumas along with lingering emotions and fears with injuries. Also mix in some massage techniques and touch sensitivity and such. It’s very, broad a term.”

“I sort of have an idea what you mean. Met one once, few centuries back.”

“Oh? How did that go, did he help you?”

“We shook hands and he flinched.” Dropping Oin’s grin, “Then his receptionist couldn’t find any openings for four months, told me to come back then.”

“And?”

“Their lease was up, got a bigger place farther down town. It was a friend at work’s idea to go. So I didn’t take it personally.”

Oin sighed settling in the seat beside yours saying, “To have such a reaction in your hand it must have been very troubling for you to be brushed off like that.”

Expecting his next question he was trying to word you held out your hand over his leg palm up, “I’ve had worse reactions to people just seeing my face. I’m used to being brushed off.” Across your palm his fingers traced certain curves and lines, **“Can’t get a sword without breaking a few hammers** ,” his eyes rose to meet yours, “That’s the phrase I believe.”

“It is,” around your hand his folded and his thumb pressed into your thumb joint gently and couldn’t help but grin, “These hands have broken earth and have a feathered guard.”

“Planting helped. My birds have helped.”

Down your joint his thumb traveled to press into the fold of your wrist causing a pooling of blood to shape into a heart, “Someone is loving you.” Weakly you giggled and were ready to refute that only for him to say, “Such new feelings, confusing, yet to be named.” His eyes met yours, “A love you have not faced before. Just keep floating, love will flood in with the waters.”

“Waters?”

“Some people build bridges, others build dams, now which they build is determined by what path we are meant to follow. You have a dam, not a bad thing, Dams bring patience, strength, power, to conquer water, next to impossible for some. Water is all of life, you have been building, but water is coming, good, bad, the impossible and love.”

“And this love, what do they bring, a bridge?”

Oin chuckled soothing his thumb a bit farther down your forearm feeling your heart pounding contrasting your calm expression, “Fish.”

“That like, a babies reference?”

“No,” again he chuckled he said, “For each other you build your worlds and lives, empty fields and houses, streams and lakes all empty. Your One enters and life begins anew. Good, bad, uncertainty, everything is fish.”

“Nothing to flinch from then?”

Again he chuckled to himself and cradled your hand a moment giving it a kind pat. “No. Some cannot help others. Some do not need help. But trust me that flinch in no way stated you were beyond help had you sought it out yourself.”

“Thank you.”

“If you do require help however I always have openings.”

“I couldn’t afford you,” You replied in his release of your hand feeling a zing in your wrist meaning you were thinking of that incoming love of yours.

“You’d be surprised.”

Softly you giggled replying, “I have gotten enough bargains and deals with your clan to fill a lifetime.”

Smirking to himself he said, “If you need my services, simply tug on the tether my clan has set then and you’ll find my number.” The answer made you smirk while he did the same feeling you ease a bit knowing it was all your say if he would help you, to first find his number and set the appointment after.

.

Three rings and through the line Gorgo’s voice sounded post bout of texting with Dain, who had taken a break on the search to ready Truffles for meeting BamBam and adjust her that it was just a visit and he wouldn’t be coming to stay until his leg was healed. Of course leading to a lengthy debate with the Giant Mortar Boar that she could take care of the cub that relented only in hearing he was still on formula and hadn’t been weaned just yet. “Venture Publishings, Gorgo speaking How May I help you?”

“Yes this is Ecthellion, co-owner of Lonely Mountain Station. I was given your card by my client Bunny who wished for me to see what sort of deal if any you were wishing to offer.”

Inching up in her seat she started stating her pitch, “All of us here truly love her story, I myself have been trying to uncover just who had written the initial draft offered to publishers years prior and my clan for approval of using our family name. We are willing to offer a very handsome advance of 10k to possibly coax a few more chapters at least to continue work on the prior novel she had intended for publishing. We would be willing to offer a year timeline for something completed for publishing.”

“Ah, well then I’m not quite certain we are on the same page for this offered deal.”

In her seat she tucked her legs silently tapping the cap of her pen onto her notepad, “The advance is not enough? I assure you if there have been other offers we will beat them.”

Ecthellion smirked replying, “No I don’t believe you understand my meaning. The novel you are asking about from that particular draft was completed years ago.” Gorgo puffed up in anticipation, “To a stunning 2555 page novel, with I believe the seventh in the series currently in progress. All of it with the exception of three pages to make small revisions on is fully ready for print. The latter ones considerably shorter, however the first is cut as much as it could be without dissolving the storyline and setting. If you are willing to accept a fully completed novel with four movements to be published as a unit then perhaps I could give you time to conference and adjust your offer and discuss furthering the process to head towards publishing?”

“2555 pages?” She barely managed to whisper out to herself then she said after clearing her throat, “We will have to conference for the specific details, however we are interested, please consider this as close to binding of an agreement until a contract can be agreed upon.”

“Trust me I have no doubts on us coming to an agreement to suit everyone involved. Though I must be clear on one thing, Bunny requires her privacy and will be publishing under the pen name Bunny, so if you would not mind passing that on and assuring that all contact goes through me.”

“Of course. We understand perfectly.”

“I will pass on the word to Bunny and we will wait for you to contact us again.”

“Thank you,” she said writing out his contact information he supplied and then hung up after his own parting thanks.

Up out of her seat Gorgo rushed to the office on the end of her floor, on the other side of the door she opened the Head Manager sat flipping through a stack of papers on her desk and removed her glasses to look up at Gorgo through the closing of the door behind her.

“2555 pages.”

“As much as I am appreciating the enthusiasm for context I am going to require a few more details for this to work.”

“Bunny’s book-,”

“She’s expecting an advance for a nearly 3000 page book?”

“No advance, no writing schedule for parts-,”

“I don’t follow.”

“She wrote 2555 pages in the past five years, plus her agent or lawyer that contacted me says she’s working on the seventh book in the series!”

The manager straightened up, “She’s written that, plus six more books?”

“Yes! He’s giving us time to adjust our proposal.”

“That, that would take quite a while. Printing alone we could discuss but to get an agreement on publicity alone, the press tours-,”

“Oh, Bunny is wishing to remain anonymous.”

That had the manager letting out a sigh, “So that is simplified and I’ve seen her media accounts all in the millions followers wise so posting there, radio spots could be recorded and paper press to advertise everywhere. Maybe we could even get the team of actors from the radio show to narrate some of not possibly all of it.”

“If we could manage to have a good supply fairly soon on a price equal to size and not too gouging we could dominate the summer market and possibly have Bunny books out every year for a decade if we manage it wisely. And it is ready for publication?”

“He said she has three pages to edit but past that it’s edited and print ready.”

She nodded and pulled out a fresh notepad saying, “Let’s get these details hashed out then.”


	13. Surprise guest – Gifts – Chimney Check - Gramps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama is picking up. :D

Four in the morning already grumbling on your knees in bed you smoothed your hair from your face and climbed out to head to your door. Under your front porch safe from the deluge behind him Thorin flashed you a grin pointing at the rain behind him, “Rain.”

You nodded and stepped back allowing him in after the second swipe of his shoes on your mat. “I can see that.” Under his arm you eyed the curious bag of supplies he carried into your kitchen with you behind him. “Hungry?”

“I ate. Thank you though. I know it’s early but we’ve got a team checking our ac, opening late. Thought it best to bring your drink over here for you.”

After a nod you said, “I’ll get dressed and be back then.” Turning to change leaving the Dwarf alone you went back to your room to dig out a pair of jeans and a baggy long sleeved shirt to drape sideways flashing a glimpse of your shoulder and part of your tattoo. Leaving your hair down you bounced into your socks and finished primping to head back to the kitchen finding Kuu entering the kitchen after hearing pots being used. A stroke of his head had it turning to find you slipping past him saying, “Peas coming up Kuu.”

Beside the Dwarf warming up the mixture on your stove in the pot he brought you boiled a handful of peas leaning against the counter after pulling his usual bowl he had brought closer to your side allowing him to come closer for more scratches and strokes around his head and neck tilting to where he wanted attention.

Lowly breaking his silence Thorin said, “My comments yesterday.”

With a giggle you shook your head turning to lift the pot you then emptied into the waiting strainer in the sink you shook and poured out for Kuu he carried back to his home to enjoy once they had cooled. Pulling out some eggs and cheese with a bowl of sliced veggies you took the pan on the back burner to the front and started making yourself a breakfast scramble. “You already explained it.”

“I just didn’t want to make you feel I was being insulting.”

“You don’t insult me. I rarely get compliments on my figure, normally I am the odd man out in the territory. Working with Dams especially in all their fuzzy wonder.”

Thorin chuckled to himself shaking his head keeping the uniform you wore from the front of his mind, “No doubt with the hotel policy you have had plenty of admirers unable to speak their minds in that context.”

After a moment you started to mix the scramble in the pan, “Perhaps.”

Curiously he looked you over asking, “Sleep well?”

“Ya, taped a cardboard box around the door stopper it hit, worked out pretty well.”

“No change on your thoughts for furniture?”

“Not yet, no. Why, here to measure for something you’re going to send over?”

Playfully he purred back in his move to pour the mixture into your mug he pulled off the drying rack, “Just how upset would you be if I did that?”

“Beyond upset, I’d find your house and spam you with packages right back.”

Turned around as you poured the food out into your usual bowl he said, “I fail to see the consequence in this.”

“Oh you will if you do.” Making him chuckle and walk with you to your table to sit with you after putting the rest of the mixture in the fridge complete with instructions.

Adoringly he stole glances at you when you were looking away or distracted at the entrance of your curious Hummingbirds chatting about the section in his book you had read already and absorbed fully to his shock.

“I’ll give you a lift.”

“And here I thought you’d just take off leaving me in the rain.” You teased making him roll his eyes and shift his umbrella to walk you to the car eyeing your umbrella in your hand you settled in your lap upon sitting. Around the car he walked and flashed a subtle wave to your neighbor smirking at the sight of the same admirer showing up to take you to work.

.

A pat on the thigh was his goodbye while he turned to glare at the man who honked at him for pulling in front of the door and off to the front door you bounced your way through the rain falling for the seven foot distance to shelter. Right away you saw Glorfindel waiting for you who said, “Called Gorgo. Ecthellion informed them the book is practically ready for print post your corrections,”

“Finished those the other night.”

“Ah, perfect. Anyways they are adjusting their offer to begin publications and agreed to anonymity. Said they would get back to us soon,”

“That’s good?”

“That’s amazing.”

You nodded then asked, “I figured with the escort there was more.”

“Oh there is,” he said with a smirk. “Bunny got mail.”

You smirked and up to the empty office down the hall from your booth you eyed the bag of mail up to your waist and the four boxes beside them already opened he said, “Security scanned and opened them to be safe, flamingo pens.”

“Aww, That is so sweet!”

Lowly he chuckled, “Yes, yes it is. I will let you browse while you wait.”

By the time you had sent off a thank you message on your social page Mal showed up to join in on admiring the adorable gifts.

.

“Now the big question,” you sighed out, “How the hell am I getting the letters home in this deluge?”

Mal smirked, “Got that covered, messages the guys.” You looked at them with a brow raised, “Don’t worry, I was subtle. Just said we got some gifts for the show.”

“Mal, Love you, but, you are many things but subtle is none of them.”

She rolled her eyes and grabbed three of the boxes while you shouldered the bag and hoisted up the final two boxes to head to the garage where the curiously smirking duo were waiting and quickly jumped into action to help. Claiming the bag from you Kili asked, “Whatcha got in here, almost feels like bricks.”

Mal fired out as she added the boxes to the open trunk wiggling her arms to get the feeling back to her fingers, “Well someone’s gotta be Santa Clause.”

Tilting your head you looked at her and she shrugged behind the backs of the chuckling pair as Fili added your boxes next to hers peeking inside, “Aww, flamingo pens.”

“Ya, Bunny got a whole bunch said we could have these.”

Kili grinned at you, “That was sweet of her.”

His hand gestured to the side and he helped you into the car while Fili claimed her hand kissing her knuckles to do the same once he shut the trunk.

Once she was in he climbed into the seat in front of her saying, “Wait until we get you to our surprise.”

Mal glances at you saying, “Jaqi has another shift-,”

Kili waved his hand, “Nah, we haven’t forgotten. Messaged uncle before we came to get you.”

“Really you-,”

Fili smirked at you, “Can’t leave you out in the rain day like this.”

“I have an umbrella.”

Kili, “doesn’t matter.”

“And that would be why?”

Fili smirked, “Just texted he’s at your house.”

“Of course”, you sighed.

Though once you got home you saw that it wasn’t the uncle you were expecting. Frerin climbed out of his car umbrella in hand from its place resting over his door that was propped open to ease his step out once you arrived. In an easy motion your boxes were settled on the ground inside your front door you opened for the trip of men insisting you and Mal stay dry with use of the umbrella and her staying in the car. Yet by the time you could wave your friend goodbye she was already mid giggle in their drive away heading where they were off to.

A turn of your head had Frerin smirking at you lifting the borrowed pair of pants in front of him, “Washed, dried and folded for you. Thank you again.” You nodded and he lifted the bag to join you on moving the bag to your storage room and all but one of the boxes as well with the remaining one you took to your study leaving the pants on your lounge along the way. “I see the show is picking up.” His eyes hovered over your face lost in thought, in the hall your heirloom phone stand resting on a propped up trunk had a glowing light on the message machine, and he asked, “Is there something wrong?”

Flinching your eyes to him you forced a grin saying, “You know, I do have an odd question for you, more of a favor really.”

Smirking at you he replied, “Well I am at your service, what do you need?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know how to check a flue on a chimney, would you? I keep thinking about using one of my chimneys one day but I keep imagining I wouldn’t open it right and I’d suffocate.”

To himself he chuckled and nodded, “I will check your chimneys,” his eyes turned to the phone, “Need to make a call?”

You nodded, “Think I missed a call. Only a few people have that number.”

Frerin grinned saying, “Take your time. Thorin and his tea can wait and you can count on me.” Strolling out of the room he started in the parlor where he smirked seeing your painting in person for himself.

Deeply you inhaled and exhaled moving closer knowing only your mother had that number along with your internet company so you could have WiFi in your home. Lifting the silver and marble receiver from the lever secured to the brass stand topped with a marble plate you eased your finger in the redial circle and spun the dial to the stopper and let it go hearing the first ring. Anxiously you eyed the notepad on the table top at the presence of a tick mark from Belly signaling he noted you missed the call at work using the pen in the weighted holder across from the dial secured to the tabletop near the lever. Two more rings and you heard a voice that shot lightning up and down your spine.

_“I see you got my message, Glawar.”_

Flatly you replied, _“I didn’t listen to it,”_

In more of a growl your paternal grandfather stating, _“I have in front of me a copy of your copyright papers. That friend of yours might have managed to snake it through and get them approved before we could notice but you will do your due diligence and give us the percentage we are owed.”_

_“And who gave you that idea? That you are owed anything?”_

Even harsher he replied, _“We own you! You belong to our clan you little genetic abhorrence! You so much as blink without forwarding our 75% share and we will make sure everyone knows exactly who this pathetic little Bunny belongs to.”_

Without missing a beat you replied, _“Then do it.”_

 _“What?”_ The sheer shock in his voice at your statement that had caught him off guard from his verbal barrage.

_“I said do it. Tell everyone just who my father is, and I’ll release the trunk of letters he sent to my mother forcing her to be his mistress or he would murder her family.”_

_“I-,”_

_“And then I’ll release the trunk of letters from my half cousins’ mothers as well showing the world just what your other untouchable sons and brothers do to the women they’ve sired your heirs with. I look forward to the headlines grandfather. I burn, you burn.”_

Without waiting you hung up the phone by pressing the lever and let out a shaky exhale then lifted your hand again sliding the dial to punch in the number you had been dying to dial for years now just for this purpose.

 _“Hmm?”_ The sleepy hum came through the line and you wet your lips hearing your friend grumbling in their rise to wake up.

_“Sorry to wake you T,”_

_“Jackrabbit?”_ You could hear the man sitting up in bed after having ignored his alarm ten minutes ago.

_“Ya. I’ll keep it brief I know you gotta work soon, but you remember that snowflake issue?”_

_“Yes,”_ his tone more in anticipation rather than curiosity for your bringing this up after so long having to sit on this story.

_“Run it.”_

To himself he chuckled and asked, _“You are certain?”_

_“Ya today if you can.”_

_“I’ll make the call we can get the issues swapped in more than enough time. You safe?”_

_“Ya, ya I’m safe.”_ You said flashing Frerin a grin as he walked from the room he was in to the next still in search of more fireplaces after fixing two already, the search now becoming a sort of game in itself. _“I’ll let you go, thank you again.”_

_“I’ll check in on you later, bye Jackrabbit.”_

Blinking away the tears from your eyes you hung up and pulled your cell phone from your pocket finding the drafted email to all the children you knew of from your father’s side you sent off. Prewritten alerting them that the big story was breaking on the letters proving that your father had forced your mother into a relationship with him and had kept you both prisoner among the other mothers and children. All letters limited to those relating to you with only mentions of other children and women as examples for what happens to those who disobey the men of that clan. Names redacted for you and the other victims with your alias as ‘Nieninque’ meaning White Tear or Snowflake. One set alone, but no less damning for the clan, mentioning those all the way up to the Patriarch and even Matriarch in collusion with their crimes.

A voicemail filled with an apology for the hour followed with your warning on the story for your mother so she wouldn’t be caught off guard either ending with your loving sentiments that she would have a good day and you’d talk to her later when she would call when she could. For your comfort if she would feel half as jittery as you were right now it was her day off and she had four days off to her next project beginning at work to wind down and decompress through this storm about to explode.

Avoiding that you turned from the room pocketing your cell phone and giggled finding Frerin nipping at his lip unhooking the final flue in your bedroom where you said, “Thank you again.”

Straightening up he wiped his hand on his pant leg saying, “Good thing you thought to ask, some of them have safety switches on them, much harder for those with smaller hands to unlatch properly. Old owners must have locked them to keep birds out and such through the winters. They seem clean enough but if you like we have a number for a good sweep company if you like.”

“It’s going to be another cousin isn’t it. Or some obscure brother you have tucked away in the mountains?”

That had him grinning at you through a chuckle, “No, family friend, but no. Even if you don’t want a sweep they’re safe to use now. Just need to pick up some logs at the market.”

“I shouldn’t hold you up any more than I have.”

“I have all day off. It’s no trouble or obligation. I would hope to be best friends soon enough and you could have my number too, in case you need any more handy favors around the house. Your call go all right?”

“My grandfather called.” His expression stiffened a moment, “my dad’s side.”

“Trouble?”

“Not anymore. Tried to be. I’m good, bit jittery but I’m good.”

“Thorin can help with that, unless you’d like to stay here till work. I could brew you up something. Might not have the same skills as my big brother, but I can work my way around a kettle.”

“Since the boys signed you up to chauffeur me for tea-,”

“Hup, hup, hup. None of that now. I am a driver, I drive. You are in need of a ride and I happen to be traveling that way.”

“Lying liar face.” That had Frerin chuckling and pulling out his phone he made a contact for you and handed it to you. With a sigh you typed in your number and passed it back to him, “Let me guess you’ll be popping up like a daisy too?”

“Only if you keep pretending like you don’t enjoy the company.” You rolled your eyes leading the way to the door and he teased, “Come on, you know I’m charming.”

“Your age I was charming too.”

“My age you were a toddler,” He chuckled out.

“One toddler that could charm you out of your house and everything you own. More charm in my tiny little finger than you could dream of.” Making him chuckle again.

Once through the door he opened his umbrella asking, “Any search into a car yet?”

Smirking up at him you replied easing your key between your fingers, “I just bought a house. I think my credit needs a breather. I’m within walking distance-,”

“And you work a shift where you have to walk from the station past midnight. We worry.”

“You and everyone else, even my neighbors have taken to doing patrols en route to my arrival from work.” You said joining him on the walk to the waiting car.

“Good, don’t make me start having to show up at the station to drive you home.”

“Don’t do that. You don’t need to ruin your sleep patterns to chase after me. You’re an athlete, you need your rest. I make beds-,”

“You are more than someone making beds.” He said staring you down at the door he opened for you, “more than someone cleaning up after others. You make those rooms feel like home, they feel comfortable and safe, like a mother’s touch, if that makes sense.”

Settling down you watched him close the door and hurry around to get inside himself, shaking the umbrella he settled on the floor under his seat then started up the car to head to the shop. Out of the corner of his eye seeing you glance at your phone reading the lengthy text from your mother saying how proud she was of you and how they would always be a call away if you needed them if the day got rough.

Subtly one by one your Elven friends had texted you and the constant building of notices on your phone kept drawing Frerin’s gaze to the varied forms of Elvish rune filed bubbles down your idle screen that would dim only to light up again. A brief flash of jitters had passed once inside the shop where you claimed your usual tall seat passing over the same folded bill from the same coffee fund jar Frerin couldn’t have helped but smirk at seeing you were trying not to go crazy with knowing you could live far more comfortably with your finances in this city.

Now an odd sense of calm washed over you watching the brothers discussing something while Thorin readied your drink only to smirk seeing you were reading his book on tea reaching another section. Responses to calm your friends were sent stating you had given the clear for the story to be broken finally and all sent floods of support your way. And by hours end you were with Frerin in the car off to the station halfway grinning to yourself at the plan to start on a new batch of soaps when you got home after work.

*

Returned from dropping you off Frerin repeated the website link in his mind he had read popping up in more than half of the first messages you had received. “I need your computer,” he gruffly said brushing around the young employee to pass the counter heading to the back office.

 **“What went wrong?”** Thorin asked in thick Khuzdul.

To which Frerin answered, **“Don’t know yet.”** Opening and closing the door behind him triggering Thorin and Dwalin to chase after him. Instantly across the screen their mouth dropped seeing a copper complexioned Elf with glowing markings spreading across his skin with long pointed ears. Though the stunning attributes were the white gold glittering straight hair braided back into a long braid of what looked like snow sprouting from his scalp above the bright purple eyes. Eyes though glowing far less brilliant than yours and void of any joy or innocence that yours overflowed with.

The page took a moment to translate from the Ancient Elvish version to the common tongue leaving them reading his name, Luvailin Himring, Son of Mórilanta.

The headline stating, _‘Moments From Victory!’_

Under it the story delved into how the half Maiar Lord had been imprisoned for centuries now fighting in endless appeals from his conviction for funding a genocide in Valinor, the same one you had named after your trip out with Dis and Vili. At once their stomachs clenched reading about the countless witnesses gone missing or changing their stories leading up to this stunning by one vote that he was to be freed and pardoned of the conviction by the highest court, now post printed story, was being investigated for bribery or blackmail.

From his readying to be set free he was clapped in irons and drug straight to Death Row. The time of death marked as ten minutes from now while the conviction was irrefutable upon the evidence given. Stacks of handwritten letters from another news story broken hours prior were passed over to the authorities confirming by his own hand that he had admitted to enslaving, kidnapping and forcing himself on an unnamed young Elleth by use of blackmail and death threats.

The final paragraph listed the long list of relatives, who had been rounded up after being mentioned within those letters, and dozens more listed in another trunk worth of copies of letters handed over ending up freeing a dozen other Elleths and their children from their captivity to be returned to their families. Every member of the notably sinister line had varied shades of copper to cocoa bean colored skin with the same glowing markings had been sentenced to death with all their companies held to be liquidated and funds confiscated from them were to be passed down to their single confirmed of age descendant biologically linked to the clan post military retirement.

Glawar Vingilótë Moe, Daughter of Luvailin, his only child after his son, through his former now deceased and assumed poisoned wife, had been beheaded after hiring an assassin to plan an attack on his half sister. The authority of her inheritance of funds, goods and titles made good and backed fully by the Council of Maiar on the matter of her former Bastard status at her parents not being married at her conception or birth.

 **“Please don’t be her..”** Dwalin muttered moving he mouse to click on the glowing underlined name of the Elleth only to drop his head to Frerin’s shoulder seeing the picture of you popping up in full regalia and armored robes. Shimmering snow like curls on full display in a long intricate braid with swirls down the sides of your head feeding the thick one running down the center of your scalp and your father’s name etched across your chest plate over the spot where your scar rested, no doubt the conductor for why that spot was hurt so badly. The curls and silver speckles in your bright eyes along with your general appearance no doubt from your maternal line now that they had seen your father’s relatives.

All of your academic achievements and skills leading to your assigned rank as engineer including your imprisonment and the escape you had led off of Ruun guiding your way to freedom and to the path of secrecy. _‘Whereabouts Unknown’_ was typed there followed by a written hope that you were well and safe after having faced such foes from your own kin. With this all aired the reason behind your time in Ruun all the more tragic and inspiring for your redemption.

The other children fathered by your relatives were unknown but to the world their hopes went out to this Nieninque, who could be your baby sister, that she was well also and possibly with you in a much happier life. The names by the authorities were not to be released and the three Dwarves trembling in rage at the events you were having to deal with no doubt through your shift shifted their rage to curiosity as Thorin looked up the meaning of your name to compare to your chosen name.

“Glawar is Golden Blossom.”

Dwalin, “Second one would be her Mother name.”

Thorin, “Meaning, foam flower.”

Frerin smirked through asking, “Wonder why her father chose Moe as her Father name.”

Thorin looked it up saying, “Soft, pliable.”

Dwalin, “Pliable? Like metal?”

Frerin chuckled, “If he was trying for something closer to meek or weak he failed. Metal only grows stronger as you work it. Same as clay and earth.”

Thorin, “Apparently his names means Shadow under Oiolossë, the Ever Snow, it’s a place. Must be like a tundra. Ringwe is Ever Cold. His father’s name means nightfall.”

Frerin, “She got a call from her Grandfather, then she made a call or two. Either they set off the story and warned her or she did.”

Thorin sighed, “This changes nothing. Clearly she still deserves our protection. Possibly now more so that his line is being culled for their crimes.”

Dwalin, “No doubts on it.”

Frerin, “Are we telling Dis about this?”

Thorin sighed, “I don’t think there’s a way we can without making it obvious to Jaqi we know.”

Frerin sighed and smoothed his hands over his face then said, “Maybe I’ll go buy her some fire logs and a smore kit to surprise her when she gets back home.”

Thorin rumbled out, “I’m going too, she’ll need some decent cocoa.”

Dwalin, “Me as well. Dear needs a blanket or two as well to nestle up in.”

All the way to the shop Thorin scoured for any trace of your former name finding a cd of performances you did with your grandmother. The one who crafted and professionally played the pianos out of singing stones he ordered. Along with a set of a show you apparently did voice over work for in your new name as well as an animator for the three seasons it lasted before being bought and shot down by one of your listed relatives. Starting no doubt the long list of black listed jobs making you bounce around and find new hiding places and jobs.

Once parked the three men gathered around the cart taking turns manning it between each adding items that might comfort you while they kept tabs on the remaining relatives to be executed yet. Each trying not to think of, even though you were at odds, how much dread that might instill in you, the erasure of an entire clan and half of your family tree however unwelcome they were in your life.

Fire logs were first along with matches in case you didn’t have any with a cool long stemmed silver decorative vase used to hold used matches while they cooled if you didn’t want to throw them in the fire as well. Smore kits bled into the trio standing in front of the throw blanket section.

Dwalin’s head tilted, “Purple fleece or white leopard throw?”

Thorin, “I think I saw a fleece when we were at the apartment packing.”

Frerin, “Fair point.” His head turned as Dwalin picked the large white leopard blanket for you. “Hey, she had a pillow like this in her book right?” Smirks spread as three pillows were agreed upon along with an adorable little Black Knight Butterfly Bush Dwalin could hear Bilbo’s comments that it was in danger of fading fast if it didn’t have a good home. Clearly in need of some love and would greatly be cherished by your new Hummingbird chicks no doubt as they watched it perk up and grow to fifteen times this size. A lovely kit they put together and again Thorin took the task of minding the gifts and ensuring that you got them.


	14. Bereavement

*

Lunch found you and with partially furrowed brows you sat with a napkin on your lap flashing a grin to the wait staff in the employee lunch room more like a smaller copy of the dining halls used to break in new chefs and cooks to learn the menu for their chosen eatery. Steady slices of the chicken were used to claim a bite, with potatoes pushed on the fork as well. Little by little you worked through the meal scrolling through the email you had gotten from Feanor. Ecthellion could aid you in matters of business but for this case Feanor was consulted and being an old friend and relative of your mother’s he leapt at the chance to help all of you. He was already heading the liquidation, ensuring that companies taken over by your kin were offered first to the former owners at reasonable prices as you said money wasn’t your intention in all this.

Belated justice, a necessary one and a greatly praised one as families left to the brink were now being raised up again to the path to their former glory with employees beyond thrilled they would be better treated. The whole line was eradicated and heads sent along with their former bodies to be burned and sent to their family tomb. The name once worth billions now all shifting to you and well beyond trillions, the staggering amount almost had you dry heaving and one thing was clear, trusts were set up in accounts your relatives would be sent paperwork for to support their families. Not a sort of amends but a stepping stone to freedom from worry, for those freshly released and those like you who you and friends had managed to sneak out to their own seclusion, though few came close to drawing such ire as you had managed.

The math was staggering, even with the split each of them would have 2 million due to the cap that you could transfer to others, while you kept a few painful trillions. Clearly charities that had aided you were to receive checks and also the University that had given you two of your honorary degrees based off the diagrams and such you had drawn between bouts of writing to keep your mind busy they had asked to see through a friend who had seen them answered with an upgrade on your simple degree to a higher standard. The school had hit hard times and through the anonymous donation they could greatly improve things for their future students. Trusts for your mother and sister were allowed to be larger giving them hefty millions dropping you down to still impossible to ever spend billions. On the verge of tears you told Feanor you were at the end of your list of what to do with the funds for now, a slightly amusing fact for him but highly understandable for who you had gotten the funds from. It would have to sit for now and just grow in interest while you pondered on it and you got back to work.

.

Still oddly calm you walked again out the usual path only to be turned away from the end of a hall by a pair of men claiming maintenance. Flashing a quick nod you turned to follow what you hoped to be the right path. Small detours had you oddly alone on the floor and about ready to call and wake up Thorin or Frerin to see if they knew where you were or if they could help you navigate your way outside. And chatter through the last door in the hall had you assuming it was a lobby or at least there would be someone who could help you. A quick turn of the handle and you opened the door only to shriek and collapse backwards seeing what appeared to be a room full of upright lions.

Instantly heads were removed and to their knees the kitchen workers and few male managers including Vili approached you with hands offered showing they weren’t going to hurt you. Through your tears and moments of trembling apologies were given and Vili said, “We’re so sorry Jaqi, we were waiting on my cousin Denn, his Stag Do.”

You nodded and inhaled sharply and deeply trying to blink through your tears only to have three snake down your cheeks. In a squeak you replied, “No, no, I’m good, just,” sharply you exhaled a puff of air and managed to fumble your hands over your cheeks, “Very convincing costumes.”

A hopeful grin eased across his lips in the smoothing of his furry paw smoothing over your arm in the curling of your legs closer to your body readying to stand. Sweetly he said, “Did you get lost?”

“They’re, the orange hall, said they’re fixing something.”

One of the other men said, “Oh that’d be the guys, we told them to turn Denn this way, not the Lasses.”

You nodded again and in your try to stand Vili sling your arm around his neck and eased an arm around your back to help you up to your feet again, “Up you get, dear.” Giving you a soft grin when you stood again and he said, “I’ll walk you back make sure you don’t get turned away again.”

“Thank you,” you said lowering your arm and flashing a quick wave to the guys who waved back apologizing again watching you walking next to Vili as he held his lion head on his hip.

Subtly again wiping your cheeks again making him ask, “You don’t like lions?”

Forcing out a chuckle you grinned up at him saying, “Never met any. Think I’ve only seen them on screen past a trip to the zoo when my sisters insisted on going, but they preferred visiting the giraffes so I only caught a foot and a tail in passing.”

“If you like we can go some time, Frodo loves the zoo as do Balin and Bombur’s bairns.”

“You-,”

“Don’t have to, we know.” His eyes looked you over, “Long day?”

With a sigh you said, “Just news on my father earlier, and his family.”

That had him stop and he asked, “Something serious?”

Again you inhaled and said with eyes drifting to the wall, “Story broke on what they had done, their crimes and such, Frerin probably told you guys what I told him, about him keeping my Naneth captive,” his lips parted not having heard this as Frerin had only told Thorin, “Threatening to kill her family and all that. Well he wasn’t the only one snatching up women for harems or fake wives and such, anyways, the police finally had proof from their letters published in a newspaper and the whole clan,”

“They’ve been arrested?”

“And beheaded,” his brow inched up again, “Which, is odd to say, because, I feel fine, calm, like, it’s just been building, and it’s just, over. I mean they probably still have friends out there, but, they can’t really do anything now that it’s out there. Everyone knows, well, Elves do.”

Reaching out his hand settled on your shoulder, “I want you to take the week off,”

“My shifts-,” you said snapping your eyes to his seeing his concerned gaze on you.

“We have ample staff to cover it. You need time off. You need to decompress. I’m not taking no for an answer. Any arguments and it’s three weeks not just the two,”

“But you just said-,”

“Three it is,” he said turning you kindly with a faint smirk guiding you on again.

To yourself you muttered, “What am I going to do with three weeks off?”

Vili chuckled saying, “Tons of time to go to the zoo.” Making you look up at him again, “If you like, whenever you like.”

“Thank you, first Frerin is helping to unstick my chimneys and now you’re offering to take me to the zoo. So comfy you all are.”

His grin spread wider assuming your words were jumbled in translation, unable to see how you had honestly seen them like a big comfy sweater, warm and welcoming on a chilly evening. “You had problems with your chimneys?”

“I asked if he knew how to check the flues. Sort of have a phobia about lighting a fire and suffocating.”

His lips parted, “Reasonably so, after your apartment before Beryl.”

You glanced up at him, “No, it was before that. Read this one crime novel when I was little, pink body found in a boat in the middle of the lake. Long story short, he suffocated due to a faulty flue when his landlord had the chimney redone. Landlord was found dragging in the water from the chain he brought to weigh his body down, stuck, stumbled out of the boat and drowned.”

His brows arched up and he asked, “Why would you read that as a child?”

“No, see, we’re toddlers till we’re a century, then we’re kids, then we’re little, sort of our early teens? I think that’s the closest term. It was on one of my course lists in the home schooling unit.”

“Still graphic for teens, but I suppose we have our own graphic tales. Grew up to bedtime stories on how my Great Gramps beheaded this Goblin and displayed it out front of his post until it was just a skull then he hurled it out of his bomber when the war was nearly over. Sort of anti climactic, now that I think of it. Didn’t really do anything, I mean a skull from a few thousands of feet up. Shatter most likely without consequence.” Turning his head he caught your grin inching out and he chuckled shaking his head, “We’ll call it a draw, we both had vivid tales to adjust to. Why would you be afraid though?”

“You don’t go in chimneys. We had huge ones in father’s house, had to be seven feet tall, nearly fifteen across, the fires were huge. Only sweeps in films and maids could touch fireplaces, at least that was my reasoning. Plumbers touched pipes, electricians the wiring and so on. I never looked into fireplaces as far as construction wise, in my mind it’s a box for fire and the venting tunnel, but there’s some device somewhere in the tunnel. I like to be prepared when I look into something, see in service you had to get it right especially as an engineer, because the carriers look to you, hard to shake really. I’ll study about flue mechanics to relax on it.”

“Good, it’ll help you keep busy, and once you get back we can schedule your yearly review,” you glanced up at him again seeing his smirk, “And the annual raise involved.”

“It better be the usual .5 % raise.”

Chuckling to himself he asked, “Or you’ll thwack Thorin’s nose? Tili told me.” Grinning as he guided you past the confused brothers he berated a few moments informing them they’d turned the wring person away and had you nearly scared to death making them turn to apologize to you.

“I suppose I’ll see you when I see you.”

He pointed at you with his fuzzy paw, “Three weeks, I mean it.” You nodded and thanked him again turning away to continue the usual path while he smirked and turned. Popping the head back on to hurry down the hall next to the cracking door earning a scream from the relative intended upon. A loud roar from the costumed Dwarf who then grabbed the ankle of the panting wide eyed Dwarf now being drug one handed to the room of other waiting lions with curved tail bouncing behind him in each eager step.

Just in time you made it to the station and hopped on the train thanks to a usual fellow traveler who used his trumpet case to jam the door you hopped over thanking him on your way to one of the empty seats while he grabbed his case and did the same in the sealing of the door. Again you checked your phone answering your mother’s call grinning to yourself telling tears looming hearing the ease in her voice melting from the shock as to what you had decided to do with the funds you were left. Cirdan wasn’t hurting for funds and she was an artist with a growing name in Elven territories paid well for her pieces but all the same you had to ensure her family and your sisters wouldn’t want for anything and now the girls could go to any schools they wished to when they were old enough to do so.

All the way home you walked after pocketing your phone at her having to check on your sisters, noticing you still hadn’t gotten any emails from your probably still reeling cousins, all of whom could possibly be working as well. The warm darkness was more of a comfort to you and jogging steps neared signaling the usual watch in your mini town rounding the corner in time to wave to you and fake a few minutes of stretching to watch you ensuring you made it to your street before continuing on. Certain you were safe here but still chose to wait until the next set on watch would have sight of you until you were home.

A trio of bags sat outside your door and with a smirk you unlocked your door again being watched a few houses down by Thorin pleased that you didn’t seem upset in looks alone. Opening your door you moved the bags inside closing and locking the door behind you to start looking at your gifts. First moving the adorable plant in the cracked pot to your sink wrapping the pot in cling wrap and giving it a bit of water to help perk it up.

Unable to help it you eyed the pillows similar to the ones you had seen in the magazines, surely more affordable you set on the couch after hugging your new throw with a tearful sniffle. By the fireplace you set the fire log box on the risen brick platform opening the box to bring out one, the matches and the silver vase, to your bedroom you went turning on your tv. Into the rack you set the log and with a tear streaming down your cheek you pulled out a match and struck it eyeing the sudden flame you lowered to light the bag around the log. Shaking the match you blew out you eyed the vase that you put on the mantle after throwing the match in the fire.

Soaps would have to wait for now as you removed your shoes and went to make yourself some of the cocoa Thorin had picked for you and written the process out on the note attached to it. Mug in hand you went back to bed nestling in against your pile of pillows to sip on the warm drink through the sporadic sob-less tears flowing down your cheeks. Smoothing the bead necklace with pendants of the Valar on them gifted to you you’re your mother trying to bolster your hope in your mind reeling as to the safety of your scattered family due to your actions. Slowly you were lulled to sleep and with the mug on the trunk by your bed emptied you curled up under your covers clinging to your pillow for the few hours you had until your next shift.

.

Mid breakfast shift from the pan to the bowl you turned to glance at your butterfly bush still sitting in the sink with the cracked pot wrapped in cling wrap allowing the water you had given it once you had found it upon bringing it out of the bag. Small but feisty the crack no doubt was behind the drab color to the petals now perked up a bit that it could soak up the moisture. By noon your birds would have found them and among themselves chosen where you would plant them to add to your garden that you supposed now with this break on work you could focus on your greenhouse. Weeding and trimming back among the pathways and scrubbing the fountain you had found under what you assumed was a giant blackberry bush while inspecting the massive thing was on your to do list.

Full post face scrubbing you were comfy in your favorite maroon sweater over your best jeans trying to refocus on your show and what you had planned for it.

Locking up behind you the path you took seemed to breeze by and before you knew it you were at the tea shop again. Wide eyed a moment Balin caught you outside the door and called to Thorin, who nearly dropped the chair on his hands he set down carefully and hurried over to let you in. “Hey.”

“Hey,” You said with a poke to his arm making him smirk, “Thank you, for the gifts. Dwalin isn’t here?”

Balin, “Young Master Frodo has an appointment.”

“Ah, no fun.”

The pair chuckled and Thorin accepted the usual mug in your hand moving to the counter with you beside him, “Sleep alright?”

You nodded asking Balin, “I don’t look too puffy, do I?”

He shook his head, “No, tad bit worn thin but I wouldn’t say puffy, no. Rough night?”

With a sigh you crossed your arms on the counter saying, “I know by now Frerin has shared what I said about my father and no doubt you found out about who he is as well as his family.”

Thorin, “You are not that clan. You have a family, your Amad and sisters and their Adad. Who that clan was doesn’t matter.”

Steadily you looked the pair over and Balin asked approaching the counter, “Did you have a rough night?”

“That’s the thing, I’m not sad. I feel fine, it’s more, my grandfather called me demanding his usual 75% of my earnings, said he’d tell the world who I was.”

Thorin looked at you while the mixture was heating up, “So he sent out the story?”

“No, I did. I called his bluff. I knew father was almost out the prosecutors had to call me and warn me since my testimony was part of how he got locked up. An old friend of mine in Valinor has been sitting on copies of those letters and a story in case something happened to me or my family. We all checked in, any of us missed a set day he would send out that story.”

Balin reached out to pat your hand, “You are in shock then it seems.”

“It’s like the emotional tether was cut centuries ago. It was just a name, but he called me Glawar and I’m not his Glawar, I’m not their Moe. I don’t feel guilty it’s more concern for how his friends would react to the clan being gone, if he told them where any of us were. If anyone would still come hunting.”

Thorin, “No one-,”

“Hurting me, I know, but I have 43 cousins, a good number of them have babies. I doubt any would have reason to come looking,” you shook your head, “I’m fine, or I will be. Gonna have to be even through the next few weeks.”

Thorin approached with the mug in hand adding the lid, “Few weeks?”

“Vili insisted on three weeks off, then he mentioned my yearly evaluation and a raise, thank you very much.”

Thorin couldn’t help but smirk, “You need a break.”

“I’ve gone fifteen years without a vacation what am I going to do with myself for three weeks between my radio shifts.”

Balin, “You’re not breaking there as well?”

“Not if you don’t want me to tear my hair out. I need something to do.” After a quick furrow of your brows you said, “Oh, do you guys want some black berry snippets? Or just the berries?”

Balin, “I do like blackberries, however I do not believe I could handle a whole bush.”

“Well you can’t ‘handle’ blackberry bushes, part of why it’s so big I found a fountain in my greenhouse underneath the bush. Gonna tear it out.

Thorin, “If you need some help in the tearing just let us know.”

“Should be fine. I have dabbled with this fiend before.” Making the pair chuckle in your glance and turn for the door with a finger wave, “Have a lovey start to your day, Balin, my Mug Dealer.”

To which Thorin replied after a roll of his eyes, “Take it easy.”

“Make me,” You teased in the closing of the door making him chuckle to himself then sigh turning back to work.

Balin, “I think she’ll settle again after a few days battling for that fountain.”

Thorin, “At least Vili gave her time off.”

Balin chuckled and said, “Yes, now she’ll most likely be home when you want to pay respects to your Mafioso.”

Thorin, “Not mine.”

Balin turned humming to himself, “You’re still her Mug Dealer either way.” Making Thorin then resting his hand on the counter turning to see his cousin returning to checking on his own little herb planters humming the melody to a popular tune used in films when a character is swooning.

Shaking his head again Thorin walked around the counter to head back to fixing tables only to watch you back stepping with your hands up only to see the Dam in the shop next door holding a stack of fabric rolls you were helping to hold steady. A few more feet and you had helped her into the shop drawing her keys from her jacket pocket to unlock the door and barely a minute later he chuckled and waved in response to yours in your trot down the street to get to the station on time with your hair bouncing and swaying behind you. Though he rolled his eyes at Balin’s humming growing louder.

Exhaling sharply you entered the elevator and hit the button for the short ride up. Out you strolled and around the first turn you caught Glorfindel’s eye in his exiting the office across from your booth, “Jackrabbit. Did you sleep?”

“Some. Kept trying to sit up waiting for emails.”

Glorfindel nodded and pulled a page of paper with snippets of paper taped across it, “Got these TypeTalks last night, 43, everyone checked in. Apparently they are trying to sit silent a bit but made sure to say they were safe so you could sleep. I didn’t want to wake you if you had slept.”

“Thanks, hope they didn’t keep you up.”

He shook his head, “Not at all. We all wanted to keep count of who touched base. We can’t seem to find any sign of others inching close to digging for you. Doubt they would after such straightforward trials and executions.”

“Well we can certainly see how things are going to go. Especially since I have money now, is this how it feels to have more than you could ever spend?”

Glorfindel chuckled out, “Afraid so,”

“Ugh,” you replied and blew a raspberry making him chuckle again then turn your head spotting Mal coming around the corner.

Halfway shirtless to your view with one arm out of her lace button down vest to go over her creme camisole a bit too unforgiving up top needing some extra coverage for work at least. Giggling softly you took hold of BamBam’s bag and bottle he was eating from so she could fix her vest. “Sorry, got in late then my generator went out killing my alarm clock, he woke me up for his bottle and then there was this rude delivery man who demanded I cross the street while he had the back open, ya, arms full Mister, what am I gonna do balance the futon on my head and make a run for it?”

Glorfindel shook his head as she buttoned the final button and shifted to take hold of the bag and bottle again. “You made it in time.”

She nodded then looked to you again, “You’re an Elf too, my Amad texted me last night, did you hear about that whole clan that got executed yesterday?!”

“Ya, my father’s clan.” Her jaw dropped and you shook your head, “We weren’t close. They hated me, in fact.”

Mal stepped closer bumping her arm to yours unable to rub it with her hands full, “Well shows their shitty taste.”

Weakly you giggled and said, “Don’t worry about it. We have to get back into the drama with Tibelt and then I am off home to replant a bush and make some soaps.”

That had her giggling and saying, “Ooh life on the edge.” Making you chuckle and roll your eyes.

.

Even through your lightening stress that your family was safe you managed to flawlessly give a rendition of a thrilling battle wrapped around the heart of a cannon top proposal to the sound of the future groom’s daughter giving off her first cry in the decks below with the woman who he had assumed was dead from a boat wreck two years prior, the renewal of their vows came to refocus the aim of the formerly lost Captain now renewed to return home with the returned navigator to his heart. The halls were empty and the streets oddly were too, but each store and shop along the way was packed with wide eyed Dwarves still stuck in that moment the show had ended. Even outside the shop you were on your toes curious at the silent crowd of people and managed to wiggle your way between people until you got to the end of the counter and slid your way into the less crowded sprout shop.

Up behind Balin you eased and whispered, “Queen have a baby or something?”

Flinching around at your voice breaking the silence he flashed you a grin replying, “Nah, just,” he blew out a breath then said, “Latest Bunny show,”

Softly you giggled and teased, “Just wait till Holm comes back into the picture,” that snapped his eyes wider at the name of the presumed dead Dwarf Lord, and in seeing your head swiveling to see the still crowded shop.

Behind you Balin pointed you to the office smirking fully knowing what was waiting there on top of Thorin’s desk. A gift from Frerin, a framed picture of the moment your hummingbird had landed on your cheek, the image of you curled up and nodded off had you wondering why it had been printed and put here. Clearly you knew which brother had taken the picture, your mind just couldn’t place why it would be here unless Frerin had joined in on teasing the big grump. Shifting your gaze past that photo you picked up the one with his nephews, just as broad but definitely younger Thorin was seated with a brush in hand easing it through Fili’s hair while he tried to join Kili on his shoulders pushing his own hair into his face.

Putting that down where it just was you eyed the next picture with him as a swamp monster and his siblings collapsed over his shoulders, all in costume while he was play kidnapping them from their village as a group theme. Around the room you looked seeing more pictures on the wall with Balin and Dwalin’s own mini families mingled with relatives. One picture had you confused though, draped across an armchair in the background of a picture a clearly younger Thorin at a family gathering had a blotted out figure snuggled out across his chest and side. By the size of her clearly a dam far rounder and taller than you with legs longer than his.

But a sudden opening of the door had your head turn to spot Thorin wide eyed and rumbling, “Shop’s cleared.” His eyes scanned over the pictures and his desk before stepping back at your approach, “Sorry bout that. Usually it’s not that crowded.”

You shook your head, “Good to know the show went over well.”

Throatily he chuckled replying, “More than well, don’t know how they came up with that idea.” Lowly he hummed by your ear, “And according to Balin Holm is alive?”

Smirking at him you teased, “He is?”

Rolling his eyes he joined you out the office into the shop floor again saying, “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Not a problem, you do make an adorable swamp monster.” Making him scoff and then instantly slush realizing you had seen the picture of yourself on his desk he had printed from the message Frerin had sent him. He found the frame earlier on his break in a shop down the street and was going to take it home before you could see it, unable to leave that and the other picture floating in his phone. A poke to his side and you were off to your usual table leaving his heart racing wondering what you were thinking as he got to brewing today’s surprise for you.

His gaze kept shifting your way until he came over with a pair of mugs. “How did your shift go?”

“You heard how it went.” Snapping a picture of the drink.

Smirking at you he asked, “So how do know the story? Are you one of the voice actors?”

Lifting the mug you said, “Look at you, digging for mysteries again.”

In your sip he rumbled back, “You and your mysteries.”

Nearly an hour he danced around the subject of the photo then asked, “Need a lift home?”

“I’m fine.”

“I’ll get my coat.” He said turning with mugs in hand making you huff and dropping your gaze to your wrist Oin had pressed on you wondered just what he had seen. Or more importantly who he had seen. All the same Thorin came back and you hopped off the stool eyeing the outline of the objects he was trying to hide under the jacket tucked in the crook of his arm. Back through the shop you walked and joined Thorin to his car where he put his coat in the pocket on the back of the driver’s seat then closed that door to hurry in and take his seat. “Big plans for today?”

“Just making some soap, gonna see where the birds want me to settle the bush you guys picked for me.”

Thorin, “Dwalin picked it, actually, thought Bilbo would do the same, it needed some affection.”

“And a new pot, the one it was in has a crack in it, no doubt why it was so down.”

He let out a low hum, “Surprised we didn’t notice that.”

“Big plans for you?”

“Laundry mostly, then my Amad wanted to have me over for our usual dinner.”

“Sounds like fun times.” Making him chuckle again.

“Ya well, she tries to have each of us on our own from time to time. Your family ok?”

“Ya, my cousins got in touch through a friend. All 43 of them.”

“All from his side?”

“Yup, it’s 63 if you add my Naneth’s, her sisters have ten between them with 12 grandkids so far. All part Hobbit, and all, productive.”

Lowly he chuckled as you giggled to yourself nipping at your lip in a glance out the window.


	15. The Fountain – Painting & Invitation

Exhaling sharply you closed your door leaving your bag on the mounted coat rack and got to heating and mixing your soaps. While they settled into their molds and the dish and laundry soap was poured into the new empty juice bottles. Once done you walked through your home changing into shorts and a tank top on your way to your study where into your typewriter on a stack of trunks you fed a blank sheet of paper and wet your lips typing up a simple yet hopefully interesting notice for the town bulletin board. Trotting out of the house with a giddy giggle and hum you made your way a couple squares over to the town park catching more than a few eyes from the curious neighbors you passed along the way. A simple slide of the protective glass door and you tacked up your notice and eased the door shut.

Turned around you flinched out a wide grin to the first of your neighbors who had peered over your shoulder and asked, “Rummage sale?”

“Blackberry snippets. Found a fountain under a bush in my greenhouse. Thought others might want some.” He nodded and as you said, “Well, have a good day, gonna start picking.” Giving him a wave in your turn to trot back to your home missing his pulling out his phone to start spreading the message while more neighbors from the park came over to see what you had posted to answer their own curiosity.

Back inside you flashed a grin to Kuu, who was on another curious stroll of the house saying, _“Got three weeks off my hotel job.”_

Curiously he strolled with you to the greenhouse where he watched you lift the large bowl on the top of the pile you had gathered for the berries after tying up your hair into a messy bun. One by one you got to picking with the birds helping to gather those up top. All the bowls were full and moved into the kitchen where you tried to see what else you could use only to turn with curiously pursed lips at the doorbell sounding. Turning around you headed for the door hearing Kuu and Belly talking about the company. Upon opening the door you grinned at the group of neighbors, including the one who had been hiding Thorin with garden tools, bags and buckets in hand.

“Heard you had some blackberry troubles.”

Weakly you chuckled and stepped back, “It’s pretty big.” Allowing them inside you caught their curious glances around the house back to the greenhouse.

“Nice paint job. It’s so good to know Kuvu and Mara’s place went to a good owner.”

“That’s nice of you to say. My first home, never thought I could afford or get approved for one.”

Neighbor 2 asked, “Where did you live before this?”

“Beryl.” That had the group looking you over in the final hall where you said, “Hey guys we’ve got some help with the blackberries.”

The group eyed the planters with the Hobbits among them parting their lips at more than a few of them, only to turn their gaze to Belly who gripped one of the dangling perches to look the group over. Kuu however ruffled up his feathers after trying to tug a branch out that just snapped back again luring eyes to him. To the group you said, “These are Kuu and Balakavallatagh, just be careful of the hummingbird house over there, they just had hatchlings few nights back.”

They nodded and after a few moments awe they turned their gazes to the impossibly large blackberry bush you all started to prune back. The base of the edge around what you assumed at first to be a pebble pond you removed your converse and socks to step into the water more of the help chose to copy or had put on boots. Collections of bits of root dug out between the pebble base of your mystery fountain. Tiny nicks and cuts earned grunts from those helping you while the resilient bush refused to give in easily.

Pulling up a couple of branches you eyed a rough rock in what seemed to be the base of whatever had been under this for so long. Stepping up onto it you parted the branches to join the other barefoot Hobbits to start the climb onto the fountain. “Anyone know what this is supposed to be?”

Thorin’s helper answered, “I believe it’s supposed to be bears, there’s a cub over here.” That had you leaning around the bush catching a glimpse of a copper root vein coated cub near that side of the fountain.

“Huh,” you muttered then got back to digging only to let out a sharp gasp at a root ended branch bundle being tugged free releasing that stream of water that went out over your foot and shin. Tossing that bundle to the pile you got back to work thankful for your Hobbit genes allowing you a bit more grip in watery surfaces. Higher and higher you worked only gaining more water to soak your lower half and the lower half of your shirt. On hands and knees you climbed to the top through the seven streams of water flowing down from the top of the layered rock fountain you and two of the Hobbits cut back the remaining vines to reveal an adult bear and two more cubs up top.

“Aww. Now this is just precious.”

The neighbors chuckled and one of the Hobbits said, “Yes it is. Kuvu’s clan are guided by bears.”

Carefully you used the brush you tucked in your back pocket to scrub the statues to ensure the roots were gone and the bush wouldn’t grow back again with each of the Hobbits helping all the way down again into the pebble pool the Dwarves had cleared before the water could pool into it again. Slowly it had filled the nearly foot deep base and with a shriek you jumped out of the pond feeling something brush against your foot luring the others and Kuu to your side as you panted eyeing the water. “It’s a turtle.” Smoothing your hands over your face groaning, “I thought it was a crab.”

Lowering your hands you eyed the turtle followed by three more making one of the hobbits say, “Kuvu must have missed some eggs when they left.”

Thorin’s helper asked, “You don’t like crabs?”

“Um,” you said peering up at him, “More like they don’t like me. Spent some time on an island in the service, they did not take kindly to neighbors.”

Kuu started to follow the turtle around the pond and you giggled as the Hobbit closer to you said, “Quite the curious fellow.”

You nodded, “Yes, only seen them on shows. No doubt they love the water’s flowing again. And I can get some lilies or something for it.”

One of he Hobbit’s ears perked up, “Ooh, I have some lovely ones, back in two shakes.” Eagerly he trotted out of the house and you glanced at the others who chuckled gathering up their helpings of the root bundles and helped to gather the rest up for you and helped to divide them out to the rest of your arriving neighbors who took the remaining bundles. Spare leaves, vines and branches were taken up by a few Dams and Hobbits to use in art projects clearing up the mess by the time the Hobbit returned with two of his sons who helped empty the floating buds in a trio of buckets into the fountain. Grinning to yourself you watched the yellow, pink, purple and white buds and floating lily pads settle onto the surface as their father said, “Didn’t know which you would prefer, but you should like the spread and see what wins out.”

“Thank you, very much.”

Hobbit, “Least we could do for the blackberries, fair trade and all.”

Neighbor 2, “Where did you find Kuu?”

“Well my old neighbors got taken by a salesman, all of my birds, they wanted to eat them.” That made beards puff up and brows rise, “Didn’t know what they were sold and I told them they were venomous, so I took them off their hands. But I’ve always tried to give them tons of plants and room to at least spread their wings. Now they have ample, and if Kuu gets too big to fly in here he could always circle the neighborhood. Mostly keeps to himself.”

Thorin’s helper said, “Well we hope it goes unsaid they’re safe here. None of us would dare hurt them.”

“I know, but thank you.”

With nods and a sea of thanks your neighbors took a final appreciative glance at the beginnings of your greenhouse and led the way back to your door leaving you alone to your birds, all of which they were buzzing about. Each had their own close glimpses of the rare breeds while you adjusted a few of the shifted stones to rebuild a bank the turtles could climb onto the rim of the fountain to sun themselves. Halfway dripping you giggled and hurried to grab your phone in your room you brought back snapping a picture of the fountain and one of the curious turtles who came up onto the bank to creep up onto the rim looking around. “Hi little guy. We’re not gonna hurt you.”

Firing off the message you grinned writing to Thorin, ‘ ** _It was a bear fountain!! Plus there’s turtles!! Neighbors brought some lilies for me trading for blackberry bunches.’_**

His bright eyes blinked at you and Belly landed on your shoulder cocking his head at the bird Kuu had leaned in to get a closer look at saying, _“You are the ones blowing bubbles all night.”_

Giggling to yourself you moved to the hummingbird house asking, _“Did you guys plan where you wanted the butterfly bush?”_

Out of their house they flew and circled a patch of moss with a triangle of stones leaving ample space for the bush to grow crouching down you pulled back the moss and then went to fetch the pot and your hand shovel. A decent hole was dug and gently you transferred the plant patting the ground over its stretching roots to your soft Vanyar whispers that drew the curious turtles to look you over and your slightly shimmering skin. Nipping at your lip you moved to the ground around the fountain and tapped your foot feeling where a hidden path was and tug by tug you started to pull back all the moss outlining the pathways to surround the planter sections spreading through the greenhouse. Each you edged with a hand shovel that with a bucket of water you scrubbed with a hard bristled broom you used to scrub the roof panes on your old flat in the winters. Small efforts but it all seemed to be falling into place and flowers were settled into the areas you cleared as well across from the veggie and fruit sections already shifted.

Up your eyes shifted from the fountain to the vine coated pillars you hated to tear down because of the bluebells that had worked themselves into the vines. Small patches of wildflowers were left as well just leaving the odd patches of tall grassy nonsense you would leave for later to tear out. Grabbing your phone you waved to the turtles leaving them to explore and adjust to their neighbors they had been hiding from. Nipping at your lip you copied the message to Frerin and set your phone on your bed heading to your bath to take a shower.

Under the hot water you scrubbed and soaped up and rinsed off. Once dried you wound your hair back into an old style you had almost forgotten you knew how to make with swirls feeding down the sides into a top braid ending in a messy bun on the back of your head. In flannels and a sheer tank top you went back to your kitchen pocketing your phone t refocus on your blackberries. Each one you rinsed and dabbed dry in a clean cloth settling them back in their bowls you eased into pop up colorful boxes you had been dying to use forever that filled a shelf in your fridge. Eyeing the fridge you sighed and brought out a bowl of grapes and sliced melons you pulled out closing the fridge in a bump with your hip. Pulling out a fork you left in the bowl you moved to grab one of your oranges you sliced down the top with one of your tangerine knives from your new set and folded back the skins rinsing and leaving the knife on your drying rack.

Lifting the bowl you moved to the living room and climbed onto the couch settling right in the middle turning on the projector to pick something to watch. Piece by piece you ate the fruit and focused on the show only to grin feeling a buzz in your pocket. Pulling the phone out you grinned wider seeing Frerin’s response of a picture of a chipmunk he had seen outside his racetrack he was racing at saying he’d made a friend too. Setting the empty bowl aside you shifted your propped up leg and watched Belly land on your thigh on the stretched out leg to walk up and lay down on your stomach. Settling down to contently enjoy your pets through a nap through to sunset when your phone buzzed again.

 ** _“Incredible work and adorable friends you’ve got there.”_** Thorin had finally texted back. Warmly a tear streamed down your cheek you wiped away uncertain of why it had fallen only to sniffle and roll your eyes hiding away another tear at his next message, **_“See you tomorrow, Mafioso.”_**

**_“Sleep tight Mug Dealer. I’ll bring your berries.”_ **

.

Thursday, no show today and sleeplessly you chose to paint, uncertain of what only to eye the sunflower medley across the easel meant to have a lion cub only to look more like a kitten. Dinner and breakfast gave you chances to use more of your new knives you added to your dish washer you set off and sighed glancing at the clock eventually losing patience and finding your shoes to head off early. With painting in hand you headed out for the walk to the Acorn in case the tea shop was crowded again and a bag on your hip with the berries. Through the door you went and at the sounding of the bell you caught Bilbo’s eye and flashed him a wave seeing his curious grin nearing the counter as you did.

“Don’t tell me you’re eager to go under the needle again?”

Weakly you chuckled and replied, “Actually brought you something. Couldn’t sleep, and well I know Dwalin calls Frodo Sunflower and I thought this might be ok?” Setting the painting on the counter his lips parted and you said, “I know Vili said Frodo likes lions but it ended up looking more like a kitten. I just, you didn’t take money for my tattoo and maybe this might not be too much?”

He let out a stunned chuckle and said, “This is not too much, I know he will love it, in fact, let’s go show him.” Making you grin bashfully and follow him to the break room saying, “Look here little one, someone brought you a gift!” Nearing the play pen he lifted Frodo from letting you watch him squeal and reach out to pat his hand on the painting and lean in to snuggle with it only for Bilbo to pull it back saying, “No cuddling, it’s for your room.”

His lip poked out and you said, “Give me a couple days and I can make him a plushie if you like.”

Bilbo chuckled carrying the painting to the shelves along the wall propping up the painting and walked back to you, “He has tons of plushies. Dwalin came home with five last week alone. His own mini army if he liked.” Making you giggle again and brush the loose curls hanging over your back into Frodo’s reach. “You couldn’t sleep?”

“Had a nap after, ooh, you don’t know yet,” you said pulling out your phone to show the grinning Hobbit your fountain, “That massive blackberry bush in my greenhouse was a fountain. Some neighbors helped me tear it all out, and there were some turtles left behind by the former owner. My neighbor traded me those lilies.”

Bilbo, “That is stunning, well done, bet that took a lot out of you.”

“It did, but it felt good. Did you want the blackberries or should I ask Dwalin?”

Bilbo, “Ooh, we’ll take them Dear, he’ll forget them and we can nibble on them.” Making you chuckle and dig in your bag handing him over a box, “Thank you, and thank you for the painting, it is incredible. We will treasure it always, especially Frodo, I know just where Dwalin will hang it.”

With a grin you waved goodbye after hugging the pair at Bilbo’s arm extending to offer one, “Have a lovely day guys.”

“You as well!” Hastily the Hobbit drew out his phone to snap a picture of the painting he sent off to Dwalin before turning to the table to help themselves to some of your berries.

Across the street you trotted and followed the path to the waiting shop sitting rather glumly next to empty only for the men to perk up seeing you strolling through the door taking notice of the shortened hours notice for over the weekend. Up to the counter you went resting your arms on it, “More repairs this weekend?”

Thorin’s brows popped up then dropped, “No, um, there’s a tea convention. Dwalin and I are going and we always close it early to give our workers a break from having to cover our shifts too.” You nodded and he said, “I’ll get you up your usual surprise. Any new discoveries in your greenhouse?”

“Not really, uncovered the pathways, really got almost all the work there done.”

In a hum he replied, “Wow you are productive when left alone.”

Rolling your eyes you turned to your table only to be scooped up in a tight hug by Dwalin making you giggle in his hold until he set you down again, “Thank you so much. Sunflower loves his painting and we will love it forever.”

In another giggle you replied, “You are very welcome. I hoped it wouldn’t have been too much.”

He shook his head and you eyed the black shirt he pulled off his shoulder, “Now I won’t feel so out of place giving you this.”

Thorin glanced over his shoulder, “Giving what?” His mouth dropped open as you eyed the shirt he unfolded in front of you with a cat in a top hat, monocle and bowtie holding a tea cup above the words ‘How A-Mew-Sing’ making you smirk as Thorin said, “You didn’t!”

Curiously you asked, “You didn’t do what?”

Dwalin said, “I got, plans this weekend, so you can go in my place since you’re off and all.”

“Go, where?”

Dwalin, “Rohan, Helm’s Deep more specifically, for the World Tea Expo.”

Thorin, “You did not plan this! Set it up for her to have to go in your place!”

Dwalin turned, “Poor Lass is bored out of her mind at home, no doubt she will love it!” Then turned again looking to you holding up the shirt in front of you, “See, fit’s perfect.”

Thorin came towards you with two mugs in hand saying, “You don’t have to go.”

Dwalin, “Well I can’t go! Nonrefundable tickets and all that, we’ve got two passes!”

Looking between them as Thorin set the mugs on your usual table and turned to prop a fist on his hip you said, “I mean, he’s got a point.” Thorin glanced at you, “I have nothing to do, my birds are all set on food and can care for themselves, the turtles have the lilies and algae on the rocks to eat. And if you need two to go I’m free, so, ya. Plus you can use it to keep up on my tea lessons.”

Your half smirk and the thought of going alone with you anywhere mingled with his being able to show you more about his passion of tea had him humming, “Fine, now drink your tea.” In your mock salute you accepted the shirt from Dwalin and he said, “We leave Friday night.”

“Ooh, it’s not too early is it? I sort of have this town bake off thing I said I’d go to. It wouldn’t be right to take their time in tearing out my blackberry bush without coming to help out.”

Thorin’s smirk deepened as Dwalin replied, “Flight is at eight.”

“Well the bake off thing is at four. Shouldn’t be too long and I can buy a suitcase.”

Dwalin patted Thorin’s back, “Thorin can help, slow day with the show off today.” Passing the shirt to his cousin he said, “Here’s your shirt.” Patting him on the back.

Thorin unfolded it and after you had hopped up onto your chair and snapped a picture of the mug, looking up at the pair only to giggle at Thorin’s open mouthed stare at the green shirt with a mustache, monocle, bowler hat wearing tea cup holding t-rex next to the words ‘Tea Rex’. “You really outdid yourself this time..”

“I think it’s adorable,”

Thorin looked to you as you took a sip of your drink, struggling hard not to melt at your easy grin sent his way and Dwalin said, “See, she gets it. It’s a tradition to wear joking shirts to the first day of the convention and you know it.”

Thorin said catching your confused glance between them, “We would be flying back on Sunday evening don’t worry about missing your radio shift.”

While you sipped on your tea the pair sampled the berries you set on the table as Balin took his back to the fridge in the office to save for later to try for jams. To the bottom of your mug you drank watching Thorin do the same between your bantering conversation with the cousins, both of whom seemed to be amused at the notion of you going off with Thorin. Balin was the one to take your mugs and on your feet again you folded your shirt you eased into your bag handing over the last of your berry boxes you had brought and joined Thorin to his car again. “So, where does one purchase a suitcase?”

Chuckling to himself he stated, “There’s a luggage shop not far from here.”

“Wonder how that works year round. I mean how many people could possibly need new luggage frequently.” Into the car you lowered and he chuckled to himself opening his own door hearing your rambling continue, “Take your business, you use it once and it’s gone demanding them to come back again for more. I guess luggage could break or get lost but unless they’re bribing travel agencies to mishandle luggage I highly doubt there can’t be some sinister motive behind keeping them in the green.”

Thorin chuckled again turning on his car, “You do realize people have babies.”

And he smirked already knowing your response pulling out of the lot, “Babies need suitcases?”

“Babies grow up into children, who need suitcases. Plus when they go on trips or off to University they need new luggage. Then you take into account fashions of the time, internal storage-,”

“It’s a box you put things in, who cares what it looks like? No one goes on vacations with friends then shuns them for having out of fashion luggage.”

Again he chuckled saying, “Some people are that shallow. Knew a Dam in Uni who refused to use the same bag twice.”

“Hope she got hit with it by her parents.”

Again he chuckled, “They weren’t around much. She settled her worth by what she had to show off to her friends.”

“Not very good friends then.”

“No, not really.” He looked you over, “Any specific style in mind?”

“Um, one that doesn’t draw blood when I open or close it.” Making him chuckle again, “Had a trunk once kept slicing my finger on one of the latches.”

“Did you have it repaired?”

“Nope, broke the latch off.” Your victorious tone had him chuckling throatily in a try not to laugh aloud.

“Just up here on the right.”

“How often do you buy luggage?” You asked looking over at him.

“Every other year seems like. But I travel often, family visits and what not.”

“I suppose that would be enough to wear a set down. And you would need a set.”

In parking in the closest spot he rumbled playfully, “Are you insinuating I can’t travel light?”

“I’m insinuating that your pants alone would be enough to fill a bag with those legs of yours.” Making him chuckle again and roll his eyes turning off the car.

“Come on Mini Mafioso.” Climbing out of the car, an action you copied closing the door behind you so he could lock it and join you on the walk to the door he opened for you.

The instant scent of leather and starched materials mixed with plastic as the door opened wafted out around you making you blink a few times and step in. Struggling against his urge to ease his hand across your back he joined you down the first aisle watching you eye each and every bag along the way. From brightly colored to decorated he watched you eye the price ready to jump in if it seemed you were reluctant to buy based on funds insisting on getting what you want.

That moment of clarity between jokes and teasing comments on which you would assume he had. Until you came across a black vintage looking luggage kit with white accenting straps and corner covers you smirked at seeing the stars and tiny mountains etched into the black leather coating the black material around the phrase **_‘I am looking for someone to share in an adventure that I am arranging, and it is very difficult to find anyone.’_**

A peek at the price had you nipping at your lip and he said, “You like it, we’re getting it.”

You glanced at him, “But it’s a hundred for three suitcases I pro-,”

“We are inviting you over often if you are looking for usage to justify the cost. You want them, buy them. I haven’t seen that design before and no doubt it would be hard to find again.”

With a sigh you said, “Fine.” As he took hold of the larger two bags banded together with a third and smallest tethered to the top of them you asked, “So what happens at the convention? Is it like a casual thing?”

Pulling out the largest suitcase’s retractable handle he shifted his gaze to you again and straightened up hoping to calm any worries you might have on just what Dwalin had signed you up for. “Well, we would have dinner in the hotel when we arrive, because it’s late, then we head to the room, unless you’d prefer room service for dinner. Then breakfast would be sent to the room and it’s a full day of booths and seminars if you’re up for them, then another dinner, and some final booths and seminars the second day, and we fly home after dinner. Nothing serious if you would feel comfortable in jeans. That’s what I’ll be in, no worries no fancy dress parties thrown at you.”

“I highly doubt it wouldn’t be serious, it’s your work.”

Smirking at you he guided you along replying, “It’s more of a work related holiday. We’re still rather small compared to giants in the tea world.”

“You might have been, but now you’ve got the Mafioso on your side, Mug Dealer.” Making him chuckle again.

“This bake thing, what all does that entail? If you don’t mind my tagging along.”

You shook your head, “Far as I know they bake desserts, and raffle off deserts I think and are raising money for local teams.” After a moment you asked, “Would a hundred be too much, or not enough?”

“To donate, I think that should be a welcome donation. Anything else I might need to do?”

“Well if there’s anything I can’t eat you may have to taste it for me.”

Bringing out his smirk again while you eyed the various luggage tags even though there was a pocket on the largest one already. “Allergies?”

“And I’m not really able to eat desserts with nuts. Not a fan of crunch in a dessert and even with chocolate I can’t stand their taste. Even peanut butter has its limit and it has to be extra extra creamy.”

“Fair enough,” he hummed eyeing the star coated luggage tags you chose for the trio earning approving nods from him. Trying so hard not to imagine you feeding one another various styles of dessert.


	16. Helm's Deep

Morning stop in came again before the next spine tingling show with another stop after where you stole a moment with Balin while his brother and cousin were busy to go over a possible outfit list. Thorin had dropped you off and for some reason couldn’t seem to talk to you again seemingly noticing that you were going off alone together after his assumed welcome into your neighborhood as your date. You had stated he could bring Roac, though by then he had agreed with Dwalin to have him watch his raven to guard against the chance Roac would demand that he stay in your home while you were away. He couldn’t risk leaving your birds bonding unsupervised so that would have to wait until later.

Post show stop to the tea shop you were home again folding your clothes into the medium suitcase. Jeans, shorts for sleeping and t shirts and long sleeved shirts alike to go with Dwalin’s chosen shirt for you the bag was ready after adding basic toiletries and an empty sketch book with writing supplies for that. By the door you left the suitcase and turned your focus to a quick snack to counter the sweets you imagined to eat.

Scrubbing up post explanation as to why you would be gone a few days you simply let the birds relax and set their own schedules while you chose to go and peek in at your turtles currently sunning themselves on the rim of the fountain. A doorbell tore your focus away from the turtles and went to let Thorin in. Through the door he stepped with his gaze dropping to the middle sized suitcase and he asked, “That’s all you’re bringing?”

When his eyes met yours you crossed your arms saying, “Two days. Let’s not forget that my legs don’t reach to Orcarni like yours do. How big is your suitcase?”

“Well, the boys have taken turns hiding in it before.”

“I rest my case.”

“But you need room for souvenirs and such.”

“I have room. Don’t you worry about that.”

To himself he nodded then said, “I should probably take it out then to my car.”

Nipping at his lip he lifted the bag trying not to make a sound at how light it felt to him and made his way back down the walk to his car to add it to his trunk. A bit after four at the check of time you noticed people walking towards the park a call for Belly came with his flight through the house ending with his place on your shoulder planting his feet on your arm in the locking of your door. Out to his car you trotted closing your gate behind you and let out a giggle seeing the hefty black suitcase coated in rams heads you could no doubt work him into if you needed to.

“Don’t laugh, have to be prepared.”

“Not laughing. Come on let’s go get to tasting.”

Excitedly Belly looked around and your apparent fan club took notice that Thorin was here with you. From booth to booth you eyed the clear markers for any common allergens in areas separate and from person to person Belly puffed up excitedly greeting each Raven you passed as you greeted your passing neighbors who all greeted him happily in return. Cards in hand you tasted the offered treats and marked your scores and passed Belly the offered treats for the feathery companions as well he took to squatting on your shoulder using one of his feet to hold to sample and eat at his own pace.

Small talk and conversations circled around the deserts you were trying and still Thorin couldn’t help but grin at this very couply occasion. Together it seemed as if you were getting to know your neighbors, surely enforcing for them at least he would be more present in the future. Grins had eased out and surely ignoring the whispers as to you both being the new faces in town you continued to focus on Belly and Thorin. It had only been over an hour and with a comfy yawn Belly crouched again Lowering to your shoulder dozing off making you lean your head over, “Sleepy Belly?” He nodded and you said, “Alright, guess we can get an early start on the drive over.”

It was as if you both had a child in your care and jointly had taken to choosing his comfort over the needs of others expectations. With score cards turned in and silver coins added to the donation till you made your goodbyes and headed off home with others grinning at the Raven nestling his head under his striped wing clearly full and ready for a nap like many other Ravens who had been up all day being led home as well with keepers ready to return again once the task was done.

Quietly you walked back to your home and Thorin waited by his car allowing you to settle him in on your own. A task taking a few moments to gently cradle the bird encouraging his grip on your shirt to loosen allowing his transfer into his nest. _“Love you guys, see you in a couple days alright?”_

Kuu came over and pressed his head into your middle extending his wings around your sides as a makeshift hug. _“Enjoy your trip. We shall protect our nest.”_

Stroking his head you giggled out, _“Thank you,”_ and turned to have the hummingbirds in flight nuzzle against your cheeks wishing you a safe trip.

Turned again you headed back for the door that locked behind you leaving just the sight of Thorin opening your door for you as you came closer. “Thank you.” Lowering into the car you shifted your satchel onto your lap and watched his stroll around the car to get in. Once his door was closed his head turned feeling your gaze on him and before he could as what the problem was you asked, “If I ever did get a car and gave you a lift would you be offended if I opened the door for you like that?”

Instantly a smirk split across his lips and he hummed back starting the engine, “I would be honored. What type of car would you like?”

“Why are you asking like you’re going to buy it for me if I told you?”

“I am not.”

“Sounded like it.”

“Well I am not going to buy you a car.”

“I think I might need that in writing.”

Lowly he chuckled saying, “I doubt I would agree to its validity.” Making you scoff and him to chuckle again. “In all the time you’ve known my family do you really think you could stop us from buying you gifts? We’re givers.”

“Oh ya, house, full paid trip to Rohan, why wouldn’t you think you could just surprise me with a car?”

Thorin glances over at you, “They will not all be extravagant. And honestly Dwalin acted alone in this. I had no idea.”

“Where do they live?” Thorin glances at you again, “Trying to picture what sort of home they would have.”

Thorin chuckled saying, “A Dwobbit home not far from your neighborhood. Maybe fifteen minutes away.”

“And you have a modern flat, I’m guessing Dis and Vili have something extravagant.”

Thorin chuckled to himself, “I always teased it was like the Addams family house, to the point they decorate it up like that on Halloween.”

“I know Mal would want something like that one day. Always talks about it.”

“Hopefully not too soon. Dis and Vili won’t let the boys jump too deep just yet.”

“You don’t think she would like Mal?”

“It’s not that, just the usual protection for their young. Have to follow the courtship rules.”

“Well, she is part Hobbit,”

Making him chuckle again, “I know they’re young and inching towards deeper feelings beyond that burning adoration and her genes would make it harder on both sides to honor tradition. They won’t be unfair to her.”

“Oh I don’t doubt that.”

“Bilbo surely would have been giving her some tips on how to fold into the clan.” You smirked at him and he glanced your way with a smirk of his own, “You’re different. Not everyone gets your treatment.”

“Right, I’m me.” In a move to prop up your foot on the seat you flinched your leg down again.

“Prop your feet up if you like. Get comfy it’s nearly an hour drive.”

“So is this the public airport we’re off to?” You said timidly tucking your legs up to lay sideways in front of you.

“Rohan doesn’t allow private jets to land there. We would have to fly to Gondor and take the train there. Only so much space at their airlines. Have you been?”

“On a private jet? No.”

“Rohan?”

“Um, rode through it on a train once.”

“To Gondor?”

“Yup. You like Gondor?”

“Only been when I was a baby. I assume I had fun.”

“I always assumed traveling as a baby is sort of like traveling drunk in a group of sober friends.” Widely his grin spread at the analogy, “You’re basically helpless and you won’t remember a thing so you just go off of pictures and second hand recounting from the people there. So they could have left you in the hotel for all you know past the pictures and you’d be none the wiser.”

Lowly he chuckled and then asked, “I take it this would be your first time flying post enlistment.”

“Yes. Depending how bumpy it gets I may or may not end up on your lap.”

“Only if I don’t beat you to it and jump in yours.” Making you giggle to yourself and watch the city turn to highway outside the windows. A turn of the knob on the radio had his grin deepening playfully at one of Belly’s travel jams you both hummed and sang along to starting a jumble of tries to do the same on the next bundle of songs you both collectively knew a quarter of the words to.

Lights in the dimming sunlight grew brighter as you eyed the airport signs growing closer together. Two round abouts and a long yielding turn found you in the parking lot for the departure terminals.

Out of the car you hopped drawing out your phone to snap a picture of the bush between his car the one in the row behind that. “What are you doing?”

“We’re parked by the butt bush.”

Deep in his throat a chuckle caught and he asked, “The what?”

On your heel you turned and answered pointing at the bush, “Butt bush, it’s shaped like a butt.”

He turned his head only to laugh out loud turning to the trunk he opened with a hit of the button on his key fob. “Oh that is priceless. I think it’s supposed to be a peach.”

“Huh,” You blurted out, “It’s clearly a butt.”

Again he chuckled, “I can’t deny that, but we’re in peach section of row 5.”

Easily he pulled his monster of a suitcase out and set yours on top of it extending his handle as he did, “I-,”

Playfully grinning at you he said closing the trunk, “I know. But there are unspoken rules.” He said stepping around you locking the car with a hit of the button to walk with you closer to the line of trunks and him near the possible lane for traffic.

“Is this a male female thing?”

Again he chuckled saying, “It’s eve of the crescent moon, no woman carries anything heavy while a male of their acquaintance is nearby.”

“Or?”

He smirked at you, “Or the man is turned into an ass by Mahal and the Dam’s beard grows an inch.”

In a whisper you replied, “But I’m not a Dam.”

“No, but I don’t have boarding papers for livestock.” As if in cue you both turned to the growing argument ending at the bray and shriek from far behind you. A fiery haired Dam stood next to a clearly stunned donkey she touched timidly before patting her chin now coated with an adorably curly riff of hair all along it instead of her usual heavy sideburns and goatee. “See. That’s gonna be an extra few hundred to swap papers and pay for the crate.”

He turned and you stayed there a moment then turned to catch up to him asking, “You weren’t joking! Does he stay a donkey?”

Lowly he chuckled, “No he’ll turn back after the month is out. On the waxing crescent.”

“Any more rules like that I should know about?”

“Well, I can’t have toast for breakfast, anything toasted really, least for tomorrow. After that we’re clear for anything. But if there was more I’d let you know.” He looked you over with a spreading grin at your next glance back, “No rules like that for your kin?”

“Mainly for colored moons or equinoxes.”

“I look forward to hearing about them.”

“What’s he gonna do for work?”

Holding back his chuckle he said, “We have donkey days for Dwarves. But his family will have to send in pictures for proof that no doubt will be posted on some sort of wall at work.” He glances at you again, “It’s the anniversary for when Mahal carried boulders to fashion Yavanna’s private spot’s walls. No one knows what the spot is for, but she wanted that space and he carried stones to aid in protecting her tiny domain. That was when she was cultivating some of her Ents I believe.”

With a grin you replied, “That is sort of sweet, you pay respects to his love for his love, who was at the time creating creatures bent to attack your kin for sacking her trees.”

Lowly chuckling he replied, “There’s a give and a take to every relationship. We’re headstrong so she ensured that we had creatures to check our destructive tendencies when attempting to create.”

“Well said.”

“What Gramps used to say to Gran. She was a Hobbit, and thought he was out of his mind most of the time.”

“Aren’t you?” You teased in a giggle making him chuckle again.

“Absolutely.” Once at the door to the closest guard he nodded his head saying, “Donkey, row 5.”

Huffing in his reach for his radio he nodded his head to you both and said, “We got a donkey in row 5.” Though his eyes flinched back to you and Thorin wondering at the pair of you in his own little distracting game to get him through his shifts. From his inner jacket pocket Thorin pulled out the tickets and handed you yours humming out, “I just have to check my bag and we should be able to carry yours on.”

With a grin you approached the counter on your tip toes handing the ticket to the Dwarf trying not to take too much amusement at your struggle as you signed in and weighed your bag Thorin had set on the scale for you then took off again through his being weighed and tagged. Just over the carry on weight by half a pound Thorin nipped at his lip seeing yours being tagged as well and taking your ticket again you joined Thorin at his side asking on the way to the gate, “Does this mean you have to carry my satchel now?”

With a grin he replied catching your eye easing his hand out over the top of your back guiding you to turn through a lull in the people crossing to later security check points father down the long hall. Into the line you went and he replied, “No, only heavy things.”

In a giggle you said, “If it makes you feel better I think most of the weight was in the case.” Spreading his smirk again.

“Little bit. So, nearly three hours, ready for it?”

“Three hours? Hmm, hope you weren’t wanting a nap,” he looked down at you again after your joint step forward seeing you pull out the book on tea he had given you with a open mouthed grin making him smirk, “Cuz I brought the book and you won’t be sleeping.”

Shaking his head as you put the book away to keep a blush from spreading across his cheeks his focus turned to the line again. Step by step you made your way to the pocket emptying station and tugged up your sleeves easing the strap of your bag off your shoulder readying to add it to the tray Thorin was emptying his pockets into. His phone and wallet settled in next to your bag you set your phone onto in his stroll through the metal detector.

After sliding the tray onto the rolling rack you walked through the archway that beeped making Thorin turn as you flashed a grin to the guard motioning you over for a wave of the wand over you. Curiously Thorin expected maybe your belt or a hidden necklace only to feel his heart skip seeing the wand pause at your belly and in a lift of the base of your maroon sweater a flash of a double belly button piercing had him frozen and the guard inhaling sharply.

Lowly he apologized and you nodded moving over towards Thorin whose mind was reeling at the meaning for you on the piercing. In actuality a marker of reaching womanhood for Elves it held an all too well known meaning for Hobbits sought after by Dwarves, a Lass in search of a husband. More bedfellow really as in they were aiming more for the affectionate and intimate aspects of yearning for a husband, even out of legal wedlock if fated to be that way. Overall it silently claimed an ache for suitors to stake their claims to be weighed as possible husbands to one day father children with.

“Keep forgetting it’ll set it off.”

“Um-,”

Hastily he wet his lips and you said, “Don’t worry, it doesn’t mean what you think it means.” That had his brow inch up, “Means the first to buy me a car gets to take me to wife.” That had his brow inch up a bit more only for you to giggle and say, “Joke.”

The approach of one of the screeners had you stepping closer, “Miss, there was an abnormality in your bag.”

You nodded and neared opening the flap for him and started to empty it into the tray until he saw what it was, your beaded Valar pendant necklace, “Tried wearing it last time I flew and they told me I didn’t have to.”

“Thank you, you’re all clear, have a lovely flight.” You thanked him and filled your bag again shouldering it and lifting your phone as Thorin pocketed his phone and wallet holding both of your tickets and leading the way to your gate.

Stealing a glance up at him you saw the reeling of his inner cogs going that halted as you said, “For Vanyar it’s a mark of our womanhood. There’s a whole ceremony where we make an oath to Yavanna and pierce the mark of our Naneth’s bond.” He glanced down at you, “Where the chord once was.” And he nodded at your grin easing out, “Honor our Naneth and the Mother of living things wife of the Crafter of Earth and all matter. We join their ranks.” After his second nod you said, “But I am part Hobbit as well,” making him glance at you again, “And I know what it means for that part of my kin as well.”

His gaze shifted over your head to one of the men from security behind you who passed by flashing you a wink saying, “Gate 67 if you’ve got a long wait.”

From him to Thorin you looked and smirked saying, “So if you’ve got your resume ready apparently I’m taking interviews. Not likely I’ll be heading to 67,” lowering your voice you said, “Think I smelled store bought chamomile on his breath.”

That had Thorin rolling his eyes and looking forward, but in the steadying of his gaze his heart was still racing through pondering if your teasing was meant to drive him off possibly offering courtship or to goad him on showing he had already gained your comfort by the joking back and forth you always ebbed through. A poke to his side had him look to you again and stop as you asked, “Aren’t we gate 98?” To the tickets in his hand he looked then looked up again and nodded.

“Sorry, sort of, zoned out. Long walk.”

“It’s ok, looks like we’ve got here with a nice cushion time before take off.”

Checking in again allowed you to take your seats and try to coax your grump back out of his shell. Sure enough as you cracked the book open his frame leaned over to peer at the page you were on. Subtly brushing his fingers over yours in a point to a part on the page to clarify what he was speaking on came as a minor test, seeing if you would shy away from his touch or not. Once he had held your hand, while you were being tattooed and it was hardly past comforting you in your moment of pain with only a couple of pokes and a pat on your back to add to the minor contact. Stolen glances to check your expression while he lingered closely only pulling back at the call for people to start boarding. From back to front they loaded on and near to the last people on the curiously packed plane and into the middle seat you lowered beside Thorin at the window seat the flight attendant insisted he stick to instead of swapping with you.

Buckled and settled in you readied for take off seeing Thorin’s fingers clench around his knee. Reaching over you planted your hand on his causing his hand to shift and mold around yours laced around his palm for the pressure building process of reaching your cruising altitude. Safety video and take off demo later the screen switched over signaling that you could all delve into any of the offered channels and in releasing your hand he bent to bring out your bag allowing you to pull out your book and distract you both again. Over your side he loomed and absently tapped his finger to your thigh next to the book between points he was discussing further with you, though the poking got a bit sideways at his hand gripping across your thigh entirely in a sudden jostle.

A shake of your head and pat on his arm had him calming that he hadn’t crossed a line accidentally in the release of it to hover next to your book again that you turned his focus to once again. Another hour flew by as you finished off another section of the book you eased back into your bag he settled under your seat again and bravely took hold of your hand for the landing in a grip that clenched slightly then released in the slow pull up to the extending tunnel leading to your exit gate. Last in you were the first section out and shouldering your bag you felt Thorin’s hand brushing against your back in the walk through the plane so that once in the tunnel he could step out to your side. Settling it on your upper back in the growing crowd as if he thought you might be lost from him if there was no contact.

After the exit gate you saw why. Even as a tiny country this airport was bustling and jam packed and just barely you managed to make it without having to leave Thorin’s side through the tall Men and Elves to the baggage claim. Waiting in line you watched the crowd disperse and were in front for the next layer of luggage to drop. One by one you eyed each then helped Thorin pull his monster bag off the turning belt and easily after he lifted yours and set it on top to begin the final steps of your airport journey to head out to the exit gate. In a line of drivers a clearly familiar driver lowered his sign and popped the trunk as he opened the back seat door nodding his head to you taking hold of your bags. A pat of his hand on your back had Thorin following you into the back seat, on which you settled eyeing the people passing while the trunk was closed and the driver walked around the car to take his own place to start the drive.

From highway to city you took it all in until out into a long stretch of green lit only by the trail of cars heading the same way you wondered just where you were headed until a point from Thorin had you leaning into his side to see what he was trying to show you. A lake fed by a series of dams behind the city of Helm’s Deep built into the wall of a small ring of mountains had your lips parting at the bridges jumping from each tiny island along the way across the vast almost endless lake. Each bridge taking you up in an almost hill allowing for boats to pass under that dipped on each island only to rise up again all the way into a near drawbridge like entrance to the fortress of a city lit to the tiniest out looking ledge on the outer wall.

Paved streets between stone buildings wound until you eyed one of the lavish hotels built in a half circle around the half mountain buried convention center yearly used for secure conventions for several topics and attractions. Under a covered spot at the front door the car stopped and following him you slid out and flashed a quick grin to the doorman who had opened the door for Thorin, who was now near the trunk to claim the bags from the driver he tipped and thanked for the both of you. Behind the burly grump a voice called out, “Oi, Oakenshield! Tiny shop couldn’t fund sending a friend for you this time?”

Without looking he rumbled back, “I have company Talbert.” Walking on to the waiting open doors feeding into the grand lobby that dropped your jaw. Painted roof sections between criss crossing breams in gold lit exquisitely in their drop onto lined pillars feeding into more halls all fed by the same copper, white and black illusioned square marble tiles stretching on to a distant dead end. Taking in the details at his side you mirrored his turn and saw the large copper desk that you steadily stepped closer to while a fluid stream of bellboys led the guests up to their rooms.

By the time it was your turn Talbert had apparently found the line and when you had stepped away to follow the chosen bellboy you heard him comment, “Good on you, Oakenshield. Brought a date to a convention. Should win over points.”

As he chuckled amongst his pair of chosen companions you replied before Thorin could, “I help with advertising for the shop, just so you know Mr Talbert.”

Talbert joked back, “Advertising? It’s the size of a matchbox!”

“An incredibly delicious little matchbox, you should be concerned.” You replied without looking back hearing their muttered conference making Thorin’s smirk deepen on your way to the lift.

Once inside he rumbled back, “Thank you.”

You swatted your hand in the air, “Nah, it is you know, and with the show you have a steady growing customer base. Even if they tend to linger around a bit.”

“You do have a point. We have doubled in refill sales alone.”

At your lingering smirk up at him he asked, “Yes?”

“You’re really not gonna explain?”

“Explain what?”

“Oakenshield?”

“Ah,” he chuckled out and looked to the floor dial rising closer to your floor, “Rugby nickname.”

“Hmm,”

Again he glanced at you, “Hmm?”

“Gonna be hard to get the image of you in a jersey and short shorts out of my head.” His blushing turn of his head to rub the back of his neck had the bellboy biting his lip not to laugh.

“That’s the image you get when you think of rugby?” he rumbled to the wall.

“Might be a bit uncivilized but arms and thighs, on some of the fiercest cuddlers you’ve ever met,” lowly he was chuckling.

“Did you play sports?”

“Tennis and jousting were the go to. I was better at the first. Managed to sneak into some ax throwing too when I was discharged, some of my new Dwarf buddies got me into it.”

“Why’d you stop?”

“They went home, and apparently going weekly to the ax throwing place alone is a bit unsettling for some.”

“Ah, I can bet. There is a place back home if you like, we could pick a day off, all hang out throw some axes.”

“Just be prepared to be smoked,” Making him chuckle again. “And I will warn you I get a bit cocky if I drink you’ll need to hide the axes if I offer to juggle.”

Through another chuckle he said sarcastically, “I can’t imagine you cocky,” earning a sarcastic smirk up at him, “Why would juggling be a bad thing?”

“Because last time I tried to see how long I could juggle, got up to two hours before the owner said he had to shut down for a private party. Could have easily gotten to twelve. Imagined myself a champion juggler when I was little.”

“I’ll have to keep you and the boys from drinking together then, avid jugglers. Kept trying to use knives when they were little, nearly had to have Kili’s finger stitched back on had Mili not caught it when he lost focus. Ten year juggle ban in their house.”

“Must have been painful.”

Thorin chuckled and led the way out on your floor, “You have no idea the hell they put us through until the ban was lifted. Only to remember they weren’t that good to begin with and had to start over again.” He stepped aside as you did to let the bag toting bellboy guide you to your room at the end of the hall.

Unlocking the door he opened for you both to pass through first he said, “Your room, double King with a mini kitchen and all the amenities.” In the middle of the living room while Thorin drew out another loose bill he had slipped into his pocket on the ride over you looked over the cozy half stone half wooden room framed around the flat screen on one wall across from a small dining table. “Now we did receive the call from your business partner to confirm on the restriction of lavender from the couples massage, manicure and pedicure treatment. Thank you.” He said pocketing the bill Thorin had given him.

“Thank you. I take it the dining floor is closed?”

“Yes sir, however room service is open 24 hours feel free to order from any of the offered menus they cover and you can even pre order your breakfast as well if you wish. Would you like turndown service? I could have one of the maids sent in.”

Thorin shook his head, “No thank you.”

Earning a nod from him, “Enjoy your night, Sir, Ma’am.” Turning to head back to the door that locked behind him

Looking around again you said, “Nice place.”

Thorin smirked and offered his hand to you palm up dropping the room packet on the couch closest to him saying, “You haven’t seen the best part.” Settling your hand in his he guided you through to one of the halls you saw the double door bath just before the door to a jaw dropping bedroom with an enchanted glass dome roof completely submerged in water with large fish swimming around the wood floored room.

“We’re under water?”

Thorin chuckled saying, “Between the falls and the dams the hotel thought to include the aquatic life around them. You should see your room.”

Turning around down the same hall to the other end he led the way through a room two thirds stone and wood with a full curved wall revealing its own coral centered aquatic scene. And just the same on your awed stare Thorin stared as the fish did in return to your skin shimmering ever so slightly as your Vanyar kin do when they are feeling sheer joy. Though it lasted just a moment then it stopped again when you noticed Thorin lowering his phone from stealing a picture of you.

“Two can play that game.” You said releasing his hand to pull out your own phone to snap a picture of him then you eyed your phone and asked, “What’s this event called?”

“World Tea Expo ‘43.”

You nodded and switched to your Mafioso social page writing, _“So no updates for the Arkenstone this weekend as I am out at the World Tea Expo ‘43. Let’s see if they can keep up with my Mug Dealer. Can’t wait to see all that has been brought out this year.”_

Looking at his pinging phone he chuckled out, “You do realize they have no clue who I am past a small group here.”

“Well they’re going to be buzzing about this Mug Dealer all weekend. I’ll make sure of it. And we’ll see just if anyone pays any mind to Mafioso’s postings.”

“It’s going to drive them crazy for who it is. You tagged the event.”

“As it should. Keep them on their toes. We may be small but always mighty. If anything I’ll get a few more chuckles out of you and drive that Talbert up the wall looking to impress the mystery Mafioso.”

In a low chuckle he said, “You and your mysteries.”

“You appreciate my mysteries and you know it.”

Again he chuckled, “Of course I do. I’ll get your bag. You do like that one?”

“Ya, long as there’s no crabs should be fine.”

“Crabs?”

“Ya, they don’t like me. Faced off in Ruun more than once.”

Remaining quiet he nodded and turned unwilling to break out the heavy question of what that place was like for you. Having seen pictures growing up it was hard to imagine any could live there a week let alone your 48 years. Back again he came with your bag after leaving his in his room and he asked with menus in hand, “What would you like to eat?”

Waiting for the food as he flipped through the channels you asked, “Couples massage and a mani-pedi?”

Smirking at you he replied, “It’s supposed to be relaxing on a work trip. We always get it done, if you don’t want to I can cancel.”

You shook your head looking at your nails, “Have to get my nails redone anyways. I suppose I could take advantage of your pre planned pampering, this once.”

Making his smirk deepen. “Glad to hear it.”

With a grin another worker brought up your meal they set out on the table while you untied then removed your shoes to take to your room finding it a bit odd to be on the other end of the service spectrum. And in his leaving you were back taking your seat while Thorin turned the tv on its rotating stand so you could watch the show he had chosen in his loss for small talk at the moment. The quiet was a thing you were both grateful for while your mind reeled as to how the weekend would go completely alone with your grump. There was no risk for him hurting you or crossing any lines but all the same it would be the first time to not have any job or relatives of his to distract you from one another. You supposed it could be a chance in disguise to see just what could possibly grow between you or if the pair of you would remain friends.

“What time are we starting in the morning?”

Thorin, “Breakfast will be here at six and the expo doesn’t officially start until eight. Plenty of time to sleep still.”

You nodded and turned for your room while he turned for his, “Seep tight.”

“Same to you, I know you’ll need it for your mischief.”

Joint sighs behind your closed doors car before wake to your suitcases you opened to start changing into your pajamas and climb into your puffy beds. Yet for all the poof of the comforter you grumbled into your pillow at the absurdly hard mattress and closed your eyes to force yourself to sleep without wasting any time complaining about the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

“Breakfast,” The hum was soft as were the double knocks on your door that cracked open to have the Dwarf smirk at you buried under the blanket and pillows almost entirely past a long green braid visible dangling off the side of the bed.

_“Who sleeps on these things and calls it peaceful?”_

The Vanyar grumble had his smirk deepening at your adorable mess as he saw the blankets move in your ease up onto your knees to rub your face, “I didn’t quite catch that, but I hope the bed wasn’t too hard. Somehow the Men who usually stay here prefer hard beds.”

In a groan you rolled your shoulders back with your head and shifted sideways in their pull back to normal ending with a wiggle of your left arm. “Used my arm as a pillow, now it’s tingling…It is surprising though that Dwarves prefer softer beds.”

“Not particularly. Men have weaker bones they need the support, and we prefer to nest into sleep, soft beds, comfy blankets and pillows.”

“So many pillows. Who chose silk pillow cases? Three times it slid right out from under my head.” Making him chuckle again in your walk towards him letting your baggy shirt drop on its own time and your shorts hang a bit sideways until you noticed why they felt off.

“Not sure. But other than the beds they usually are on top of things.”

“When did the breakfast get in I didn’t hear anything.”

Thorin wet his lips and said, “They called my cell. Either that or they tend to call the room and I hate the ring tone.” At the table when he finished his brow inched up only to drop at your stop to look up at him, “It’s the jingle from their commercials, shrill and annoying. Just want to break the phone when it goes off.”

With that you sat down as he took his own seat and gave one final yawn looking at the full spread of waffles and omelets with sausages and hash brown scrambles and a set of fruit bowls. “This must cost a fortune by the end of the weekend full spreads like this.”

Thorin rumbled back, “Dwalin always insists on covering the foods. No change now, eat up, you’ll need your strength, long day ahead of us, part of why we have the spa sessions before supper on the first night.”

“Do they do that in this room?” You asked lifting your utensils as he did the same.

“There’s a spa center on each floor. We’ll have a private room, won’t even see anyone else if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

You shook your head, “Just curious. Findis has massages in room I think-,”

His brow inched up as he looked you over in your abrupt stop and glance down, “You think?” He asked trying to see why you had stopped.

After a sigh you said slicing through your omelet you had coated with the salsa from the bowl they had brought at your request, “I don’t mean to keep bringing it up.”

On the table he tapped the handle of his fork twice luring your eyes up to him, “Don’t apologize. They’re family but even I don’t know their business like you do. I’ll bore you to tears no doubt on tea, if you’re comfortable talking about work and comparing the hotels feel free to. I’m all ears,” he said gesturing the handle of his fork to his ears that adorably poked out of the sides of his head quite clearly with his hair in a bun making you smirk at the trademark Dwarven domineering genes he had inherited. “I don’t own this hotel, got no stake in it, feel free to critique to your hearts desire.” Stabbing a slice of his own omelet he had cut.

“I don’t really have a lot of company, for long periods of time. I might run out of things to say.”

Between chews he said covering his mouth with his hand, “I’m sure you’ll find something.” Earning a playful glare luring a grin across his lips as he began to chew again and focus on his meal allowing you to do the same.

In a glance at the matching glasses of juice you asked, “No tea this time?” Halfway expecting the answer already.

“They use bags.” His growled response made you giggle around your mouthful and fight to keep your lips together to start chewing.

“Figures, lazy bastards.” Making Thorin cover his mouth in a deep throated chuckle to keep from spitting his food out at your puffy cheeked mutter.

Certainly it wasn’t pretty but this lazy halfway conscious encounter spread a warmth through his body it the intimacy of it. Already giving him a glimpse of possible years worth of early meals the pair of you would share should he be able to win you over that he could be your One. Since meeting you there was a pull, a definite tug from inside himself that lured him to focus on you, be near you, talk to you. Now he had seen those piercings of yours as if in a heat of sorts every inch of him was burning to win your favor, sure as any other Dwarf would be should they catch a glimpse of the marker on your trip.

.

Jeans, socks and sneakers were on with your new shirt eased down around your middle. Just the right size fitting right around your hips ensuring you should be covered should you bend over. Into a high ponytail you pulled your curls to hopefully keep them out of your face save for your bangs dangling sideways towards your left ear. Pocketing your phone you pulled your wallet from your bag you eased into your pocket choosing to leave your bag inside your suitcase. Out into the main room you went and smirked seeing Thorin in his Tea Rex shirt, jeans and his usual boots with hair pulled back in a ponytail, fully primped and wafting of his usual pine scent with a hint of cinnamon. “No bag?”

“Don’t want to misplace it.”

“Fair enough. I’m ready if you are.”

You nodded and reached his side saying, “After you Mug Dealer. Lead the way.”

Once in the hall you accepted the card he gave you, “Oh, almost forgot, if you want to head up early.”

Pocketing it you replied, “I’m not abandoning you, but thank you, now I can open the door for you.” Making him smirk then glance to the others entering the hall around you in matching themed shirts for each group. Before they could reach you he smirked seeing you snapping a picture of the pair of you in the reflection on the polished metal doors.

Forming groups silently you filled the elevator and keeping you from being squished in the corner Thorin stood behind you with hands on your hips, one that released while the other remained on your hip easing up to your side. Outside the reason became clear as into the crowded lobby you joined the growing crowd of people feeding from the hotel through the tunnel paths to the convention center.

In a long maze you mingled and paused in the entrance barriers pulling out your phone to snap a picture of a banner you posted to your page, _‘So it begins!’_

The teasing message had Thorin smirking to himself in looking up again ensuring you were moving along still in your group from the elevator. A few buzzes from your phone came with notices popping up on your messages from a moment ago and the night prior. It seemed a few of the other attendees had taken to posting similar messages and tagging you saying they were here as well. Following one another your feeds would alert the others to where you all were heading throughout the trip to share all you had found together. From a narrow tunnel to a vast stadium of booths you were freed and peering down at you Thorin asked, “Any preference?”

Turning your head to glance up at him you shook your head, “Following you.”

He nodded and guided you off to the right saying, “Probably best to start with the herb section. Most go through the fixtures first so we can get all the best samples.”

“How devious.” You whispered making him chuckle to himself.

The first booth with a pair of blasé attendants sort of let Thorin browse their goods set out making your eyes narrow slightly in confusion until one of them asked, “Didn’t you bring that mohawk guy last time?”

Thorin nodded, “Yup, he has a son now, wanted to stay home.”

The man nodded and said, “Well you certainly traded up.”

Flashing you a wink making your brow inch up and his friend said, “You should try the jasmine, much better than the ginger that blue both is giving out.”

One of the men with a fiery pineapple shaped bun on top of his head fired back, “I heard that Logan! My ginger can wipe the floor with your scrawny jasmine!”

Smirking to yourself you followed Thorin’s urge to move on as the argument was set to pick up though in leaving you thanked the man who had winked at you saying, “A sample, mix it with caramel and it could work wonders.”

You nodded and eyed the small box in your hand with the next peppy pair in the yellow booth you were led to who gave an in depth description of everything to you and the others around you. Though in lifting a tin of herbs you turned your head pressing your forehead and nose to Thorin’s bicep ignorant of any awkwardness of the action in a means of masking the overpowering scent. Straight leaves and pungent seeds you were meant to grind again then seep said to be wonders for a groggy morning.

“Are you-,” their eyes shifted to your ears and they said, “Oh I didn’t realize you were an Elf or I’d have held it back some.”

You shook your head and Thorin eyed you in your forced grin at them, “No, just, it smells, how it should.”

Softly they chuckled and said, “It tastes better than it smells, for Elves at least.”

He offered the others pinches and following suit you tried a pinch and chewed it holding back your true reaction to the gritty mixture you really wanted to spit out. With a nod you accepted the sample tin of the mixture that you added to the offered totes on the way to the next booth along with your box from the prior booth as well. Glancing up at Thorin you smirked as he muttered in a lean closer to you, “Can’t stand the stuff, but Gran swears by it.”

Making you giggle and say, “She can have mine too then.”

“She’ll be very grateful.”

More and more goods from equally as colorful characters came up and near to halfway through the first row you sent off the picture of the box from the first booth with a teasing message that there seemed to be a war brewing between jasmine and ginger growers above a poll as to whose side people were on rapidly picking up votes.

Two bags of herbs later and a tolerated citrus blend that caught your attention to Thorin’s amusement while he was locked in a verbal battle with one of the attendants through the other sharing what the colorful selection was. You were still learning but had jumped in a couple times to back up Thorin deepening his proud smirk to the more you were catching onto this seemingly making this passion of his could be shared by you as well with some more time past this kind attention to his chosen field.

Just over two hours and mid argument over the proper way to seep a certain type of tea your eyes wandered following a scent making you tap Thorin’s arm in a glaring break in the argument. “Hey they have pretzels, you want one?”

“Sure, we can get some.”

“No, it’s just over there I’ll be right back,” you glanced at the man, “Bag tea from stores is fake,” making the man gasp deepening Thorin’s smirk as he delved right back into the argument that was now off the man’s winding chosen detail to focus on and back to the larger topic at hand, home grown or store bought.

Halfway through however you caught sight of the source of the gaze you had felt on you, a tall woman with a set in downward curve to her lips hinting at a resting scowl with straight brows drooping down on the ends following the same drooping arches. Her nose hooked but slender and skin a deep olive inching to copper complimented by her brunette to blonde hair falling slackly around her with hazel eyes that had been fixed on you. An impractical plotting smirk ghosted across her lips in her strut over to you.

Even at what had to be 5 ft 8 her feet were bulky hinting at a Dwarven lineage. And in the brush of her hair back your eyes flinched to her sideburns, mustache covering from her upper lips down the sides of her mouth and protruding ears did the same for the woman you had no clue why she would be approaching you. Lanky legs and limbs around oddly wide hips and shoulders had given her an odd sway to her walk with a low dipping tank top revealing her hint of cleavage she had and the triangular tattoos on her shoulders and biceps for her clan. “Dwalin must be upset he always loves these conventions.”

Curiously you looked up at the woman, “Oh, you’re talking to me? Ya, no Dwalin couldn’t make it this year.”

“So what do you do that won you the trip?”

“I help with advertising. On leave at my other job and Dwalin volunteered me. What brings you here stranger?” You tried to keep a polite tone in your absolute confusion as to who this woman was and why she was talking to you.

“Muffins Galore,” she said pointing at the yellow muffin trolley on your left that you looked over and then looked back to her even more confused.

“I’m uh, not really well versed in Dwarf companies yet, or who has started them, I’m just sort of confused why I’m so interesting out of the crowd past the green hair.”

Her brows furrowed in the narrowing of her eyes in a moment of absolute confusion, “You don’t know who I am?” You shook your head, “Not at all?!” You shook your head at all feeling gazes shift your way at the lifting of her tone, including the man at the muffin trolley. “I’m Zeqbe. Firebeard clan?”

“Are you, a family friend of the Durins?”

Absolutely lost as to why Thorin of all people hadn’t mentioned her at least to the woman she had seen him with his arm laced around even through his argument that seemed to be winding down. She stood silent at that fact sinking in, that she hadn’t mattered enough to be brought up at all to his new squeeze luring out smiles from the burly Dwarf she hadn’t seen since University. Smiles that lured her to pursue him and almost instantly faded in the early months of their courtship due to their differences in everything from upbringing to opinions and choices for their futures.

But the argument in fact did wind down and the man had brought out more samples for the crowd to help break their stalemate granting Thorin a moment to steal a glance your way and instantly glare seeing who was at your side while you rose up on your toes to collect your two pretzel bite cups and water bottles in a cute pop up carrier after handing over the bills for them.

“Well um, it’s nice to meet you, but I’ve got food and I don’t want a search party called for if I’m gone too long.”

“Usually it takes years for a Dwarf to get that protective of someone.” She said in disbelief.

“Well, I’m different.” You said starting to walk off.

“And how’s that?”

In a glance back you said, “I’m me. Or so he keeps telling me.” Again she looked to Thorin who had sent another glare her way that softened greatly in your approach and glance up from the carrier you were keeping supported from the bottom just in case it fell apart in the jostling weaving path you had taken. At Thorin’s side again you flashed a grin offering up the carrier, “So they only had pretzel bites and were scarce on dips, only had relish, oddly enough so I thought that a no go. But I got us each a cup and some water, and this oddly chicken shaped carrier, which is kinda cute but, not related to their theme.”

Lowly he chuckled accepting one of each allowing you to prop the carrier on your bent arm balancing it against your chest as he made his finishing stare to the man at the booth and guided you onto the next one. Adding his drink into the smaller pouch on the side of his tote added for that reason freeing up a hand for him to start eating. Between the booths he asked, “That Dam, she bother you?”

“She asked about Dwalin, said he loves these conventions, apparently was a bit shocked I didn’t know who she was. But I can’t remember hearing the name Zeqbe from the Firebeard clan before. Didn’t ask much else past why I was here.”

“Well she doesn’t need to know anything about our clan, or you, lost the right decades ago.”

“Black listed?” On the curve of the path to head to the next row of booths you still felt her staring at the both of you and especially Thorin’s kind treasuring gaze with a hint of reluctance. The look instantly stinging in her chest missing that from the early days of courtship, but she rolled her eyes and got back to the gangly man calling her from the muffin trolley asking her to refill the display while he helped another customer.

“My ex,”

“Ah, did she leave you to start her company? Somehow Muffins Galore was supposed to spark something for me apparently.”

“Not her company, she left me for the string bean who started a muffin cart business.”

Your lips pursed and his brow twitched breaking you to say, “I’m sorry, I’m not supposed to find it funny, it’s terrible,” his brow twitched again at your cracking grin, “But she left you for the Muffin Man,”

Shockingly realizing you were speaking of the common nursery rhyme character he grinned through a chuckle that stabbed at his ex even more in his inch closer to your side blocking another from possibly walking between you. And he repeated the joke that even in his family having noticed it was sting free from you for some reason, “The Muffin Man.”

“I knew he might have been an ass but damn, stealing people’s ladies. Was it a long relationship? You don’t have to say you know.”

“Nearly six years, but apparently two into theirs.”

“You want me to punch her? She’s not pregnant I got the Hobbit radar for that, and I’m always down for fisticuffs to defend my peoples honor.”

Again he chuckled smiling at you widely, resting his bag bearing arm around your lower back again guiding you between people to an apparently hidden row of booths. “No fisticuffs. But thank you.”

“If it’s the height difference don’t worry about that, I could take her.”

Chuckling still he replied, “Oh I don’t doubt that. For now we focus on the tea.” He said watching you take his cup to settle in the carrier enabling him a free hand at his reluctance to move the one on your side. And your grins came out again in the next peppy duo’s opening pitch for their own samples while a few people buzzed about some of your comments you had posted on other stops while in line and you mentally formed a review for the pretzel stand as well.

It didn’t take long for another hour to tick by and a stolen glance at the bathrooms on the edge of a small jewelry section you said, “Ooh, bathroom, could you hold the chicken?”

Chuckling out a reply, “Yes, I will hold the chicken, your bag too.” Claiming both allowing you to hurry off with hair bouncing and swaying behind you turning his gaze to the booths to browse in your absence. A grin frozen on his face still from your giggling conversation between booths bolstering up his spirits greatly at being run into by his ex another year in a row at the convention. Brightly colored little trinkets filled the display and in a tap of his finger he asked, “How much is the white gold tea cup necklace?”

The eager woman grinned reaching in to pull it out allowing him a better look to inspect the tiny white cubic zirconia stones around the saucer at the base of the cup that held a large pink stone. The woman gave her price he dug out of his pocket and handed over in her taking the necklace to add to a gift box in his securing glance at the path you had taken ensuring you weren’t coming back yet. Tied with a bowed yellow ribbon on the black box the gift was handed over and slipped into his bag ensuring you wouldn’t find it by mistake. It wasn’t extravagant but the sentiment was there, always a reminder of the weekend you had away and the fun you had. Now he just had to find the right time to slip it to you.

.

“Ooh, shiny.” You said making Thorin’s grin deepen. On a dangling display of necklaces you eyed the fake white stone coated teapot necklace you lifted along with two necklaces with silver spoon charms next to a pendant with two stacked mugs, the top with hearts on it. The simple gifts were added to boxes that were also tied with bows, though this time added to your bag before you stepped aside guiding Thorin by the hand to allow the curious woman behind him more space.

“My Naneth and Sisters would love the necklaces.”

“No gift for their Adad?”

“I’ll find something, not jewelry though. Necklaces tangle in his beard and he’s already got earrings from my sisters. And the only ring he would wear is from Naneth. Pretty simple guy. Maybe they’ll have plushies or something.”

Thorin smirked easing his hand more around yours ensuring not to lose hold of you, “They usually do the second day.”

“Good. We can look then, where to now, I think all that’s left is the kettles and whatnot.”

“There are three seminars, you can pick which might bore you the least.”

“I won’t get bored, pick the one you like.”

At the posters he named the one he wanted and you groaned playfully making him chuckle as you said, “Joking, come on, before all the good seats are gone.”

Continuing on he kept hold of your hand and near the middle on one of the few seats paired together next to the aisle you settled. His placement being that if you did get bored you could easily sneak out. Yet through that one and he one after he was frozen in place with his arm draped across your crossed legs relaxed that your hands were looped around his bicep and elbow twirling absent circles into his skin with your fingers.

A buzz from his pocket however had his hand patting your thigh and leaning in to mutter, “Our appointment for the spa center.”

“But we’ll miss the seeping one. They have a giant tea cup.”

Lowly he chuckled, “He’ll be back tomorrow. Time to get pampered Miss.”

Slyly you eased out of your seats and strolled through the dark aisle with his hand locked on yours to guide your way to the double doors. Through the one he eased open you passed seeing the emptying hall between seminar halls that were filling for their own later demonstration. One you paused seeing a giant inflatable sheep making your head tilt and Thorin chuckle seeing what caught your eye, “It seems amusing with the props but it’s on fertilizers.”

“Ah.” Turning your head in an extra step to get back to his side, “I can keep my underwear on, right?”

Thorin’s eyes flinched to you and he said, “Absolutely. We always do. The robes will be in our rooms, slippers too.”

On the way out a few pictures of decorations were taken that you hadn’t noticed before in the crowded stadium. And once again as you released Thorin’s hand to add the final packs of tea for breakfast to your bags his hand shifted to your back again on its own in your flash of a wave to the amused formerly bored attendants manning the exit for parting gifts.

Back past the tunnel again you were in the amazing lobby and then in the elevator trying not to giggle at the sudden group of others forcing you and Thorin chest to chest with your head resting on his pecs with your fingers curled over your lips to keep quiet. From the shocked grumble at their flooding the elevator he fell silent waiting as you did unable to hit your floor and having to wait till the final pair got out in the floor three above yours freeing Thorin to step back and hit the button signaling the doors to close and your path back down again.


	18. Chapter 18

Straight to your room you went stealing the chance to let him in for once luring out his grin again at your amusement in the task. At the hall past the main living area you split up in the hall and his hand reluctantly left your side.

Behind closed doors nerves were still there at having to strip, even in private. Your formerly untidy bed now made up with an odd colored toffee on the pillow next to a fish keychain you smirked at the little puffer fish that when squeezed and it’s eyes lit up. Adding that to your bag you started with your shoes, socks followed after and in a slight wiggle you lowered your jeans after emptying our pockets on the bed.

A tug over your head had your shirt off and added to the folded pile you returned to your suitcase and in just your bra and panties in a tempting lace coated black bra with cute boy shorts to match you pulled your hair tie out and wound your hair up into a high bun hoping to keep it mainly out of the way. From the foot of the bed you lifted the embroidered fish coated robe waiting there and eased it on and slid your feet into the slippers coated in colorful embroidered fish.

Tying the sash you crossed the room and let yourself out with phone in hand after locking your wallet in your satchel inside the suitcase with your goody bag. Out into the living room you walked and sat on the edge of the couch wondering how this would go. After all it would be your first time next to naked with not just him but any man that wasn’t a physician doing a check up.

And in his exit from the hall it seemed he had caught your nerves or found some of his own by his timid blush and throat clearing to say, “Just a small walk now. Then we get to rubbing.” At that his brows inched up and he said, “Not, us, but-, we’re getting rubbers.” But that only made him inhale as you giggled to yourself and stood.

“Come on, before all the blood goes to your head and your feet go numb.” You said taking a step to him claiming his hand leading the way to the door, by which you had left your key and picked it up to pocket ensuring you wouldn’t forget it. “Let’s go find our rubbers,” you murmured, giggling at his next sharp inhale.

“At least you find my verbal blunders amusing.”

“How could I not? What a thrill make a guy like you blush.”

To himself he muttered, “Guy like me…” within sight of the door to the spa with golden fish blowing jets of golden sculpted water forming the frame to the screen like white door revealing the lights from inside with golden letters on the door naming it he spa center for your floor.

A grin eased across the face of the woman at the desk as well as the pair of masseuses who walked around a half wall bowing their heads and naming themselves as Bo and Jo.

Bo, “I see you are from #,” motioning to the room number on the pin on the collar of your robes.

Jo however said, “Miss, if you are uncomfortable with a male massaging you we do have a Dam available to swap with me.”

You shook your head to the sweet seeming burly probably could blink a Boulder in half hunk of a Dwarf beside his identical brother, in all but a couple inches in the belly and his darker chocolate hair. “A male is fine.”

At that their hands motioned to the side, saying together, “This way, if you please.”

A spacious orange tinted room filled with the scent of grapefruit welcomed you and Bo said, “Now we have chosen the lavender free room, it is not uncommon for some to have an aversion or irritation to the supposedly calming scent. Are there any injuries or tender spots we should be aware of?”

Thorin said, “My left hip, had a bad dislocation once and it might give off a bad pop but other than that I should be fine.”

The pair looked to you and you said, “My left shoulder is a bit tender, well it’s more along he collarbone really, and my right hamstring doesn’t flex as much as the left. Pulled or tore something ages ago, and it just hasn’t been the same.”

Jo smirked saying, “I will certainly see what I can do about that.”

Bo stated in his turn for the covered tables a couple feet apart, “If you would remove your robes and stretch out on your bellies please.”

The pair turned with towels in their hands and lowering your eyes you turned to the table easing off your robe you had loosened the sash to feeling the Dwarf eyeing the scattered former nicks and cuts across your back.

Jo, “Do you play contact sports?”

“No, I was an engineer for naval carriers.”

“Wow,” the Twins replied.

“Used to be the go to one for all the tight places.”

Up onto the table you climbed and shifted to lay out on your belly reaching back to unhook your bra you shifted your shoulders free from the straps while he covered your backside wondering at the brand like scar on the back of your thigh just under your butt cheek halfway hidden by your underwear.

Bo asked as Thorin laid out on his, “Did you serve as well?”

Softly you said holding your bra over your cleavage in settling flat, “You know I’ve never asked you that.”

After a weak chuckle he said in a glance at you, “Tank mechanic mostly. Me and Dwalin, Balin has just retired, not much action but we did get to work on a HailBird Jet once. Couldn’t find anyone else around so they settled for us, but it was amazing.”

“Not much action is a good thing,” you said laying flat aligning your face in the cushioned pocket while he did the same and the brothers guided your arms back how they wanted them at your sides. From your shoulders down the pair worked and slowly you could feel your eyes trying to droop at the combination of their healing chants to help relax your bodies and hidden aches. Though as soon as his hand touched just above your right knee your eyes shot wide open at the intense shooting pain you felt in your knee. In biting our lip you kept quiet, only deepening your breaths to show your pain and Jo said, “Ah, that’s what it is. You’ve got a **Mburr** knot.”

Bo said, “Nasty things.”

Jo reached over grabbing a small set of acupuncture needles he warned you and tapped his finger where each was going. A simple count down later and you felt the pricks of the needles and the pain simply circling inside the barriers of the needles. Below the needles he worked his thumbs down to the heel of your foot he pressed on hard sliding his thumbs down into the arch of your foot dissipating the pain steadily. Down to your toes he curled back his hand molded then slowly he raised your leg to bend back. A few simple rotations of your ankle and it popped loudly making you lift your head only to lay it down again at Bo’s saying, “Should be eased out now, Miss.”

Jo lowered your leg and removed the needles and began to rub your leg again instantly making you realize the tension was gone. “See, all better.”

“I got no clue how the doctors I’ve seen on that couldn’t fix it before.”

Jo, “Mainly Dwarves get them. Did you have a bad fall?”

“My carrier was attacked. It came when it tipped over, tried to stop myself on a wall.”

Bo, “That’ll do it.”

Carefully after your other legs were done the pair lifted the towels and Jo raised the second above the one covering your hips to lay over your chest in their instruction for you to turn over. After securing your bra strap again you shifted to turn onto your back stealing a glimpse at Thorin’s tiny adjustments to be in the center of the table and dark hair coated chest rising in a deep breath. In your look back he stole a glimpse of his own at your arms shifting allowing the momentarily stunned Jo to fold the towel over your chest you laid your arms over. Clearly both brothers had seen your piercings and in a rubbing of their palms together they said, “Alright, starting at the top again.”

Carefully inspecting your left shoulder Jo said, “Nice tattoo,”

“Thank you, Thorin’s,” you looked at Thorin on your right, “Dwalin and Bilbo aren’t married yet, are they?”

“Not yet, no. Still partners.” he replied catching your eye, having already been looking at you still when you turned your head.

Looking back to Jo you said, “His cousin’s partner helped to cover some old scars.”

Jo nodded, “It’s incredible work, couldn’t tell there was a scar there.” Lowering his hands to smooth his fingers around your shoulders to do a slight adjustment on your head to trail his fingers around your neck and work his way down. Feeling how serious the scars are. Carefully working each arm to the fingers then moved onto the other. Skipping your pectorals his hands eased to your ribs below the towel and over your belly he worked down to your hips and made slight shifts of your legs to press his way down them. Trailing his fingers firmly over the tops of your feet he worked around your ankles and the bottoms of your feet asking, “You like bunnies?”

“They are adorable.”

Bo feeling the swirling tension growing in Thorin stated, “You know our sister had a vicious bunny when we were little. Couldn’t do anything with it, not even pet it, used to try to bite and claw at us.”

“She must have had a hare then, domestic variations are less hostile in cages.”

Bo, “She did find it hurt in our yard and patched him up. That explains a lot.” Before his brother could speak he said, “I think it’s time for some hot rocks and meditations.”

Across your bodies hot rocks were placed with comments to alert them if they were too hot then the pair left the room and you couldn’t help but giggle and ask near to a whisper, “So we just lay here? How long are they gone for?”

Thorin hummed back, “They were gone for 673 Khazad-Dum’s last year by Dwalin’s count.”

Again you giggled making him chuckle again, “I can’t imagine how relaxing 673 would be. Probably more unsettling than relaxing.”

“Not really. I usually try to name as many of a thing as possible.”

“I can’t imagine how thrilling your family gatherings are with you at the helm.”

Lowly he chuckled trying not to laugh too hard and shift the stones or alert the pair you were not relaxing as planned. “I am rarely at the helm.”

“Pity,”

“Keep teasing and you’ll find yourself at ample.”

“Oh I don’t doubt I’ve been penned into several already even before your threat. Or did you forget how your cousin simply put my name on a ticket and bought me a shirt for this without even you knowing.”

“He truly didn’t want to leave Frodo, I don’t doubt that.”

“Who would want to? Adorable big blue eyes, those curls and adorably big footed little sunflower. I got one hug and I almost didn’t want to let go, so sweet.”

“Do you want kids?”

With a smirk you teased back, “Depends,” that had his head turn to glance your way, “Are you offering or asking for someone else?”

Thorin scoffed and rumbled back with a cracked grin, “I’m asking to ask. Dis wanted one, she’s will having three and four now, Amad wanted seven, was only gifted three, Balin’s wife was told she couldn’t have any, they were blessed a bit ago with their girl.”

“I don’t know. I helped with my sisters, so I’ve successfully minded them for vacations for Naneth when they were toddlers. I could handle the, bad term, but work for it. I don’t know. For Elleth’s it really isn’t uncommon, until you meet someone that sort of lights that, yearning for a nest and a family. I know she was scared when she had me she wouldn’t be able to love me.” That had him look at you again, “Most women face that, I’ve read, when they conceive unwillingly. I don’t harbor resentment for that, I understand, she said the moment of the first flutter she was enamored, fears just melted away. Prayed to the Valar so hard for guidance and strength, then she felt it.”

“I doubt she could have done anything else.”

“So, I don’t know. Though I’d always assumed I’d either have one or a whole herd, no medium ground.”

“You mean middle.” You glanced at him, “The phrase, middle ground.”

“Is it?” he nodded and you turned your head, “Hmm. Very odd. Doesn’t taste right.” Making him smirk in his try not to laugh. “You?”

“Do I taste right?”

It was your turn to giggle but you didn’t and fired back, “Well I haven’t tried, but you certainly haven’t offered permission.”

Again he chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Pebbles, yes, I want pebbles.”

Giggling to yourself you muttered, “Pebbles.” Deepening his smirk, “Suppose you can really say chip off the old block then, huh?”

“Yes, you could.”

“It’s figurative stone, right?”

“Hmm?”

“I mean, and I wouldn’t, but, if I say cut off your arm there wouldn’t be actual stone, in you?”

Again he chuckled and replied, “Elves have a sort of misty, glittery substance, similar to Hobbits’ and our bones are sort of like that. If you looked at an xray of us our bones, sort of, pulse on the image. It seeps into our blood, which inside us, glows.”

“Hmm.”

“I always wanted a big hoard of Pebbles. Even Gran hoped I would, assumed more like.”

“Your Hobbit Gran?”

“Yes.”

“They tend to do that, get a feeling.”

“She had a lot of those.”

“They do. How many Moria’s do you think that was?”

“I think we’re close.”

“Have you been to Moria?”

“Yes, clan insists on it, pay our respects to Durin. You?”

“Couple times with Thranduil,”

“Greenleaf?”

“Yup, art based charity events mostly. Though, and you can’t tell anyone this,” he glanced at you again with an expecting smirk, “I have a jar of Mirromere water.”

Softly he faked a gasp then rumbled back playfully, “So do I. It glows in the moonlight.”

“I’m tempted to add it to my fountain, but I think that might give me away. Legolas actually filled two, just little ones, like travel shot glasses, he was just so small I couldn’t turn him in. So proud of his jar of starlight, just like in the stories.”

“Frerin asked me for my paint jars I’d emptied the day before on our trip, after he’d already taken them. Showed me and Dis later that night, ‘our little secret’ said Durin wouldn’t mind, us being his heirs and all that.”

“Devious Durin boys.” Making him chuckle to himself and steal a glimpse and grin wider seeing you grinning to yourself.

In a hum he replied, “Amad didn’t name me Darer for nothing.” Making you giggle again then fall silent at the door handle turning.

The rocks were removed and coated in a sprits of oils you eyed the pair as they said, “Your nail team is ready if you wanted to get back into your robes.” Claiming the towels the pair brought over your robes and once you were on your feet, and had looped your arms back into your bra straps and eased your arms back into your robe.

In tying your sash again Jo flashed you a grin, “Leg feel better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

His eyes scanned over you and he said, “Well if you need anything, you can call here and ask for us.” You nodded and took in his hinting tone in their joint path to the door not giving you or Thorin a chance to say anything.

Playfully to Thorin, fully blocked from view by his chest you mouthed, “Us,” making him smirk again in the duo of Hobbit ladies wheeling in their pre stocked carts with supplies for the treatments Dwalin had given them over the phone.

Into the lounging seats you were guided at the joint uv equipped tables and from filing, cuticle trimming, buffing a simple base coat was laid beginning the swapping of your green coating to your nails. Thorin however was getting a fuller hand massage ending in the final segment of your nail process with a simpler manicure for his nails finishing just as yours did. A simple layer of lotion came with your being moved over to the pedicure chairs. The one with heavy cushions in it clearly yours enabling you to sit back and relax as Thorin did while being pampered. Simple clear coats were for you both and with some more lotion slicked on and given a moment to settle in you sat chatting about what you might watch while waiting for the dinner you would have to decide on once you got back.

“Seriously, we’re meditating again?”

Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle and run his hand over his eyebrows at your soft whisper after the pair of Hobbits had gone.

“The creams have to soak in.”

“Huh..”

He glanced at you and said, “So you both enjoy and have little patience for being pampered. Intriguing notion.”

“I mean they could leave a puzzle or something. I don’t have much downtime. Even then I have hobbies or chores.”

“You watch tv.”

“Yes but that’s my nestling time. It’s designated do nothing time.”

“We’re meant to clear our minds and relax fully.” Your brow inched up and his grin split wider, “Alright, I can’t stand it either, Dwalin and I usually make up games. I seriously debate on trusting people if they can really clear their minds. Every time I’ve cleared mine it seems like I’m snapped back into every horror film ever and any tiny noise just drives me insane. I need some rambling or elevator music in my head to be calm.”

“Exactly. Naturally silence is more of a trigger for panic than anything. I mean you take nature for instance, you should hear birds or squirrels or tiny little toads, the odd deer and bugs in the woods, lizards and buzzards and sand bunnies and foxes in the dessert. Even in snowy places they have bears and foxes and seals and such. Dead silence means everyone’s watching the big bad guy come down on somebody.”

To himself he chuckled and said, “So, what was running through your mind then in the pedicure?”

“I think I’m gonna order that tree desk and table when I get paid.”

“That’s good.”

“Not really.”

“How so?”

“You know about my father and his family,” he nodded, “Well, I’m the only living heir, legally public one at least. So I inherited everything. Billions, I have, billions, do you have billions?!”

Chuckling thorough his answer he replied, “With a b no, with an m yes. My own inheritance in a trust set up from a relative when I was born. We all got the same amount to help us start.”

“It’s so freaking odd. Just having money.”

“You could buy a car now.”

You pointed at him, “Don’t even, I don’t need to be blowing money. I need to be sensible.”

“How is a car not sensible?”

“I just bought a house! A house! Which I could pay off much sooner...I might double my payments each month maybe...but I think a desk and a table would be an ok start.”

Curiously he asked, “Is it the money or who you got it from?”

“They wouldn’t even let me touch their furniture, now I have the liquidated assets from everything all of them had. Everything Even those fake books with bills and rolls of gold and silver coins tucked inside, full trunk of them the lawyer’s sending my way. More money than I could ever spend.” After a pause you added in a disheartened tone, “Right when I was going to make my own money, build my own little hoard.”

Instantly feeling the meaning of your words he said, “You could start a scholarship fund or something. Or maybe one day you’ll need a wad of cash for a building or, home base for a business venture you might like. You don’t have to touch it if it bothers you.”

“I know.” In a sigh you said, “I know I shouldn’t complain...”

“You have no reason to apologize. I understand, with my family it’s hard to be set apart and find your own stride and wealth, even I have my own funds set apart from my trust. For what you’ve managed alone in spite of their efforts is astounding to say the least. To manage alone, especially in Dwarven territories is spectacular, you have to know that. Please don’t ever apologize for being proud of what you’ve earned on your own. I understand completely. Just, think of better things for now, like dinner,” he said with a smirk at your creeping grin coming back out again.

The pair came back in and aided in your climb down off the recliners saying, “We do hope you feel refreshed and will be able to sleep well for tomorrow’s portion of the expo. We will show you out.”

The same halls wound in reverse finding you back at the lobby staring at the other side of the double doors. Behind the wall again Bo and Jo perked up seeing you again and said, “Sleep well, and if you need anything to help you sleep we’re a call away.”

You nodded and turned, “Will do, and thank you again, for fixing my leg.”

Jo beamed looking you over in your plushy robe and slippers, “Any time.” Holding his expression in the closing of the door behind you that Thorin has opened.

In the hall you smirked turning to take an extra step to be at Thorin’s side. Until you rounded the first corner you held in your giggle, the one that had Thorin looking down at you curiously snapping out of his mental spin at the pair that had been waiting to say goodbye to you. Lowly you whispered, “I wonder what they might have had hidden away to help sleep. Hopefully not more meditations.”

Lowly Thorin chuckled and smiled facing forward again shifting his arm back at your step into his side avoiding a dinner cart with a man who nodded his head and greeted you both kindly. In the next turn he replied, “Probably tapes of whale sounds or something.”

“Great, wailing mammals, that really knocks me out,” You said sarcastically making him chuckle again. Bumping your elbow into his when he brought out his card key for the door he turned his head to find you looking up at him, “Thank you, again.”

“I’m glad even in their flirting you got some help out of it. Your leg feels better?”

Inside the door you raised up on your toes and lowered again bending your leg at the knee and rotating your ankle, “Still a bit sore, but it’s nowhere near at tight as it was. Finally let up. How’s your hip?”

“Hip’s good.”

“Did you want me to try rubbing your leg? Maybe without the meditations and needles it could help.”

“I’ll be fine, can’t have you pay for someone to rub me down then do it yourself.”

“Why not? If you’re in pain and I can help-,”

“It’s sore, that will fade. Focus on dinner Mr Mug Dealer.”

Through a sigh he gave you a plotting narrowed gaze and turned for the smaller couch by the phone he sat down on with the menu on his lap that when you sat down he shifted for you to see as well. At the crossing of your sore leg over the other he smirked and waited through deciding on what you wanted and his calling in the order and the one for breakfast the following morning. While he hung up the phone you turned on the tv at his saying you could choose the channel only to glance at his arm dropping over your crossed legs his hand folded around. Easily they were shifted to lay across his lap and he chuckled to himself at your scoff. “Just can’t help yourself.”

“Or you apparently without a fight.” Easing his palms against the back of your leg feeling where the muscle was a bit tense still but loosening up while he smoothed pressure across it.

“I just realized something,” he said in your shift to lounge sideways easing his task luring your eyes back to him, “That first stop into the shop you said you pulled a stunt at the station, then the next day you said you got put on a new project, I never asked what the project was. Said it came with a raise.”

“You haven’t figured it out yet?” His brow inched up, “You listen to it four days a week.”

His lips parted, “Ah, so you got put on the Bunny show. One of the voice actors? I read online you’ve done voice over before on a show that lasted three seasons, they are in the mail still so I haven’t exactly been able to see what you can do yet.”

To yourself you giggled and said, “That show, ya, wrote, drew and voiced for it.”

“So you’re one of the voice actors?”

“You could say that, ya, one of them.”

Playfully his eyes narrowed at you in his smirk, “I can’t imagine which, they all sound so-,”

“You’d be surprised who I can sound like if I put some practice into it. Could even fool a Dwarf or two with some Khuzdul. Certainly had the time to practice.”

“I bet, especially after learning Raven tongue.”

With the channel the topic changed and it wasn’t till the food had arrived and well into your first glasses of the raspberry wine you dared to try tonight over the last where you stuck to tamer drinks that the topic shifted again.

“Could I ask you something probably a bit painful?”

“Sure, what’s on your mind?” You said lifting your glass to finish the last of it off.

“Growing up we obviously studied the wars, and Ruun came up. There are pictures, it was a deserted junk heap from our view, but you lived there and I’m curious, what was it like?” He said refilling your glass.

“Well, it’s hard to say exactly.”

“No, I understand, I know the carrier attack must have been terrifying, to think back to that time, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“That’s not what I meant.” His eyes snapped to yours from his glass he was reaching for to finish off his own bit of wine washing the taste of regret for asking out of his mouth had been his intention.

“The carrier was sinking, and these arms would just come down out of, I don’t know what to call it, not a drone, but bigger, attached to their own ship and your names would be read and they would decipher who was worth keeping or not. We got thrown into these pitch black tubes, clinging to one another till they tore us out for processing. Cutting our outer robes off us, taking our weapons if we had any, tearing off the sleeves to our tunics and then hurl us into the tagging benches. And my arm was already so badly damaged from the blast,” at the crack in your voice his chest clenched only to see you give a slight shake to your head to keep going. Lost if he should move his chair closer to try and hold one of the hands you were wringing on your lap.

“And they had such little security, so I found a way to try and stop it all. I was so scared of what my Naneth would read about how I was taken and what they might do. I got this idea she could just start over, no me to look to the mailbox for, no reason to look back again. But they found me and they dosed me, the others said we were in that place for weeks, but I woke up in that cage when the shoot opened, falling to the ground.

They had these books on Ruun, mountains looked like, just thousands of them just bleaching in the sun. They would raid libraries and cast the unusable ones on Ruun. And I found this book on Durin the Deathless, in bits and fragments I learned what I could about anything.” A faint grin easing across his lips at your arms rising to cross on the table in front of you marking your returning ease on the subject.

“I would burrow under this large tree in this mini cave I found to sleep since the others wouldn’t let me near their camp without arming themselves. Through the day I would take breaks on the beach between books, you can go three weeks without food, and they would drop it every two weeks. The others got first dibs, but by the first one I found this stretch of land where this seed canister had exploded and there was carrots and wheat and corn. They were small sprouts but I got the encyclopedia on planting and fixed their positions and they just exploded. Wasn’t hard to work up pots and utensils and a makeshift stove. Between planting and reading I had found this typewriter that I worked on, and between working that back into shape and hearing the ocean lapping and reciting old interesting tidbits from the book I met the Countess.”

“She’s real then?” He all but hummed out.

“She was to me. Growing up with laws, no art, no stories, no dreams, then they drop me on that island and it all just exploded. She showed up next to me on the breeze and said,” At once his grin deepened seeing the glow in your eyes growing and spreading grin with his lips just barely parting as you spoke in the Countess’ voice flawlessly, “‘You look like you need a story. Well have I got one for you Darling.’” Snapping out of the voice his tongue darted out to wet his lips as things started to fall into place for him. “You can learn a lot about someone in 48 years, and she told me it all. From Wolsey and their first meeting, him bleeding every time they met, my comment of my Naneth told me an ounce of blood for an ounce of love and she fired back, ‘Well then Darling I had love by the gallon.’” Again you had flinched in and out of her voice so fluidly it stunned him.

“Your Naneth truly said that? Ounce of blood for an ounce of love?”

“What wouldn’t you sacrifice for the ones you love? She sacrificed and endured for hers.”

“She must be phenomenal if you are in her likeness.” Seeing your bashful blush and hint of glancing away in another sip he asked, “What happened next? With the Countess?”

“After a few months of mental noting of the stories I started to take the bleached books, once the typewriter was fixed, and I would apologize, tearing the pages out to write out the first draft. There were some spots where the old letters and new ones would bleed together, and it always seemed to be in the sad parts, like tear drops. I still have them, and some of the others used to come and double check I wasn’t building weapons or anything but they started to listen to my drafts and word spread I was writing stories. They needed a distraction, and we started to talk. I was more than my name for once.

I got back and I had my typewriter and these stories and every doctor my father sent my way tried to say I had a break with reality, but it was something so much more powerful than that. It’s like, the most vivid daydreams and imaginary friends and worlds. I know they weren’t there, they would pop up and then pop off. And I came home telling my Naneth about these stories and she was so happy, she knew I was ok, a bit sad, but I made it through. So no, other than the crabs trying to run me out of my bed Ruun was fairly amiable of a place, at least for me.”

Seeping in slowly the notion began to settle, and he couldn’t tell if it was the day together or the wine that had eased this truth out of you, but all this time he’d known the elusive Bunny. You had said days prior it was your show that got picked up by Gorgo, hinted to Balin you knew the tale best and seems to be the only one around not reciting or commenting about the show at all.

And it all made perfect sense, you had stolen that first spot of dead air and hooked the world on your tale of freedom. Why the tale was so perfect and fully fleshed out, over 700 years you had perfected it and it showed in every addictive word leaving you hanging on for more. From the moment you landed on that island you realized you were free to find yourself and do as you wished for once, found yourself in a wasteland turned haven by your words. With a pride bolstering hint of help from a book on his ancestors. No doubt those tales had helped to guide your fellow soldiers through the harsh day to day. No doubt the internal explosion you felt enough to have imagined all this up to where you could actually picture them beside you as your very first true friends out for just you and your happiness without any remorse or regrets. You became Bunny on that island, and he had no clue how it had taken him this long to see.

It was casually slipped in, mention of the book, and in a glance at the empty wine bottle he would wait on delving in for details on the book, waiting to see if you remembered telling him, if and when you would show full trust to show him this side of you without being bashful. 800+ years could be borderline passion or obsession, and by the glow in your eyes, joy in your tone and the beaming smile on your face in the fleeting topic he found your balance to his tea.

This could work. He kept reciting it in his head. He had shown his passion and you were easing out yours, tea and a great story go hand in hand and it really did seem dated to be that the day you walked into his life his little shop that had nearly grown stagnant in interest for others had blossomed into so much more. It was more than financial or work based coexistence, there was a true friendship there that could only grow from here, now all he had to do was to be patient and let you in your exuberant yet timid glory come out full tilt as you gained more confidence that you were free. Free to set down roots, to have friends, to choose him if you were so inclined. It had been hinted and boldly stated that you found him attractive and post, still in your robes and undies dinner, off to separate beds you went with a statement to see one another at breakfast.

It was the most grueling thing to say goodnight with that natural candlelit glow reflecting off you and your tipsy adoring smile being sent his way he no doubt was a beet red idiot beaming right back. But he had to wait and not allow himself to ruin your friendship by taking advantage of you being alone or ever making you assume anything physical was his intention in bringing you here.

Sprawled across his bed he couldn’t stop thinking about the nonexistent candles you put to shame. You were glowing, sparkling ever so slightly like moonlit snow and his brain just equated it to candle light he clearly hadn’t noticed wasn’t there. He hated hearing about Elves glowing. Expecting mothers glowed, giggling babies glowed, that was true, but from years of hearing Frerin then the boys in their dabbles with Elves in their dating lives he had heard way too much about this fabled glow blissful Elves gave off. Even Hobbits seemed to have their own aura of loveliness according to Dwalin, a fact he knew to be true seeing his Hobbit relatives and most recently his love struck cousin and soon to be cousin in law and young nephew he absolutely adored as well. Dams were also said to glow when in love, but deep in his pit of denial for years he loathed hearing about a glow he never saw on his ex who clearly had her muffin boy to glow for while all he got was her shrewd left overs.

Yet staring up at the ceiling all his mind could circle on was how unabashedly ethereal you looked in that light shimmering and radiating off your exposed bits of skin under that plushy robe and your equally as radiant hair slipping free from its messy bun just beckoning him to tie it back into as many braids as his heart desired. And damnit all didn’t he ache to have that sight of you like that across the table from him each morning and night. All his, for no one else, decades eased before his eyes in leaving his robe at the foot of the bed he crawled into ignorant of the stiffness underneath him with the clouds he was floating on to be in the presence of an angel like you.

*

Contently sighing you sat on your bed you had just pulled the covers back on and turned with lips pursed a moment in search of your ringing phone you brought out of your pocket. A grin eased across your face as you answered your friend’s call. “Millie Mal! There you are!”

Blinking in confusion at the nickname Mal shifted on her bench of her vanity as if there had been another she could share an odd expression with, bolstering her former point she wet her lips saying, **_“What is this I hear that you’re in Rohan?! From my uncle of all people in passing through my shift at the shop.”_**

“Well Dwalin planned it.”

**_“My point being, you’re in Rohan with Thorin and you didn’t tell me! You’ve been there a night already, now on your second and this is the first I am hearing of it! Now you spill everything.”_ **

“I didn’t plan it. Not much to tell, other than I go for tea, and there’s a ticket with my name on it and Dwalin gave me the shirt and then I have luggage now, with these cute phrases on them and white corners and handles, oh you have to see them! There was the plane then a long drive over a lake into this mountain and the walls here are aquariums, the beds are dreadful but I suppose Men have their flimsy bones to protect...and these fish keep staring at me. Why do fish always stare at me,” you rambled not realizing your natural glow and shimmer had grown as you were closer to dozing off.

**_“Jaqi are you drunk? You don’t drink and you sound drunk.”_ **

“No, if I were drunk I would be naked. I’m in my underwear, and this robe, it’s so soft I think I’m gonna keep it, they’re gonna charge fifty for it but it’s got fish on it and Thorin keeps trying to encourage me to shop. Not a fan of the slippers though, but they are a set I suppose.”

**_“Where is Thorin?”_ **

“He’s in bed.”

**_“With you?!”_ **

“No, there’s another one, that way.” You said pointing in clearly the wrong direction by mistake haven climbed into the bed on the opposite side from the night before.

**_“Jaqi go to sleep.”_ **

“But we’re talking, and you sound like you’re pretty tonight. Fixed your hair or something..”

Mal trying not to cry while grinning at her actually having fixed her hair for herself in a fancy braid that night her fingers smoothed over as it laid across her chest feeling accomplished at having mastered the style from a video online. Saying again, **_“Jaqi go to bed I’ll text you tomorrow.”_**

“Ok, night night pretty lady.” You said laying out across the bed stretching out your legs with eyes easing shut already in your body wiggling out of the open robe.

Giggling her reply she said, **_“Goodnight yourself, lovely lady.”_** Hanging up at your content sigh turning to glance at her mirror again she stole a few more pictures of the style she had told the boys about and would send to them tomorrow when they were off their flight.


	19. Chapter 19

“Fish…” Half asleep Thorin’s head turned at the door to his room closing and the shift of the covers behind him on his bed, legs eased under the covers and a petite body slid down with a forehead settling between his shoulder blades. A clench of his abdominals came in the hand easing across his middle leading the arm attached to drape around his side with feet and legs molding to his aligning with the hips pressed against his bottom. Unable to stay awake the identity was clear as to who was now spooning him. Another topic left to discussion for later as your free hand on the arm curled between your chest and his back to raise the blanket to cover your head and his shoulders shielding you from sight of the frozen now active again fish free from your glowing distraction.

Soundly through the night he slept easing his lower leg back to tangle his feet with yours luring his snuggler even tighter against his back. The arm draped across his chest with curled fingers shifting absently against the patches of dark hair on the warm skin only growing warmer in his sleep. The buzz of his phone preceded the harp ring tone for the hotel’s number, inhaling deeply he inched his back out from flush against your chest and began to roll onto his back to reach for his phone. Above your head his arm stretched out and in the planting of his hand on the phone he unplugged his eyes lowered to the grumbling body wiggling partly across his chest. Straight onto his shoulder your head settled and in the lifting of his phone to his ear, across his belly the hand easing through the black patch of hair stemming to his waistband had him flexing again to keep from jerking away at the unintentional ticklish spot being brushed.

Answering the call at your hand settling on his side he said, “Morning.”

**_“Good morning Mr Durin, this is your notice that your breakfast is being prepared and should be up shortly.”_ **

“Thank you.”

**_“Have a nice day, Mr Durin.”_ **

“You too.” He said hanging up the phone he set back down on the night table before looking up at the fish crowding above you both making him glance down at your shimmering self under a mess of curls fighting to be free of the bun they were in partially pooling into your face and across his chest luring out his grin again. Bringing his arms in he inhaled deeply, lifting the covers over your shoulders his hands settled on your back earning a content sigh from his cuddle buddy now melting more against his chest and leg with yours draped across it. For a moment he closed his eyes to ignore the still staring fish focusing on letting you sleep a bit longer and not the fact the both of you were still in only your underwear. The pressure of the piercings into his side only worsening his struggle not to take this as more than just sharing a bed to aid in ignoring the staring fish from your room.

Lowly you mumbled, “Breakfast?”

“Should be up soon, I can call back if you’re not in the mood for waffles.”

Against his side your fingers eased in a waking shift of your shoulder, “If I’m ever not in the mood for waffles I’ve been taken by body snatchers and it’s not me you’re talking to.”

“Good to know,” he hummed out settling his arms more around your back in your head shifting more onto his shoulder. “I take it the fish were bothering you so you came to hide here?”

“It’s sort of fuzzy, I got a call, and they kept staring.”

“It’s because you shimmer in your sleep, they can’t help but stare.”

“Mmm.” You mumbled reaching with your free hand to nudge the covers over your head, “I should have locked my door so I wouldn’t bother you.”

“Not a bother,” A knock at the front door echoed through the hotel room and in another grumble you slid off his side retracting your arm as he let you loose sliding to the edge of the bed ensuring you stayed covered. Off his suitcase he grabbed his jeans he pulled on in his standing up, subtly adjusting himself in zipping them up. To the door he strode stealing a glance at you with a creeping grin seeing you curled up in his bed from hopefully your first night of many nights to come together in each other’s arms. “I got my pants my robe’s on the foot of the bed if you want it.”

He got through the door and halfway to the living room as he heard you mumble, “Why would I want your robe?” And not a step later he heard your gasp causing him to hold back his chuckle in the moment you noticed how you had crawled into bed with him.

With the table set he turned as the company left with the cart to find you manhandling his baggy robe around your tiny frame bubbling out his smile again in his glance down to ease out your usual chair across the small table from his. “I thought I got dressed. Could have sworn I had. I don’t usually drink, maybe just limit the wine next time, not even half a glass, just a swish maybe.”

Thorin shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, I’m used to half dressed people climbing in with me. Though usually it’s Frerin or the boys. It’s a nice change.”

“Ooh, another chance to say I’m different?” You teased reaching your chair you sat in as he sat in his smirking at you.

“Usually with them I wake up coated in sweat. We’re boilers, all of us, we sleep and heat up as Dwarves should.”

“Can’t be comfortable if you choose a Dam, I don’t even like waking up sweaty alone, I’d slide out of bed and stop cuddling probably if it was a nightly thing.” That made Thorin chuckle in lifting his glass of juice, “I’m sorry, it’s terribly shallow, but other people’s sweat and spit, then it dries and your skin gets all clumpy, doesn’t make me chase after them for a hug. Then again I don’t normally sweat often.”

“Takes a while for Dwarves to sweat, but when we do it certainly does bother some, we do give off a sort of enhanced musk. So being part Hobbit I would agree, I suppose we’re a bit more sensitive to it than full blooded Dwarves. Just keep up with baths and what not.”

A bite of the food for the both of you had the conversation lulling. Another of your quirky enquiries showing a tiny bit more of your likes and dislikes he kept a mental note of along with the others. Though his focus on filling his fork had lulled eyeing the robe on you giving you troubles. The baggy sleeves only siding down again at your brushing it up again. Though from his entranced stare at your amusing and endearing battle he was drawn by your sudden question in noticing he was staring at you.

“So why don’t you have a mustache?” His brow inches up, “I mean, Bombur had the whole loop thing, Frerin is stubbly, Dwalin has the box like thing for his beard and the mohawk. Vili’s got those braided mustache sections nearly to his chest with beads that Fili’s taking after and Kili’s trying to push past stubble but no doubt he’ll sprout soon enough. Is it like a personal style thing or is that how it grows?”

In a chuckle he said, “I like it short. Usually tries to get in the way of the tea, the heat makes it puff up a bit sometimes, easier to manage when it’s short.”

“I can imagine. Is it weird though? I mean it’s like you have a bush growing out of your face,” As you rambled his grin spread, “Not as an insult,”

He chuckled and shook his head, “No, it is a bit odd when it first comes in, stubble for a while then it all just sort of creeps out at once. You’ve been around Dwarves a while I can understand the curiosity. We all have so much hair compared to other races.”

Under the baggy robe your legs eased up onto your seat allowing you to look down at your feet, that made his grin inch wider, “I have two hairs on my big toes. So strange, I mean you’d think with how Hobbity I seem at first look I’d have more,” his eyes lowered to your feet you extended to the side of the table with toes wiggling. “And they’re white so you can’t really see them in the first place, not noticeable really, unlike my stomach, I get this one odd hair under my belly button, just one, out of nowhere. So weird. And you’re all used to being so fuzzy, probably not weird for you, no hair would probably be worse.” Pulling back your legs to cross in front of you unaware of his mental battle he had not to grab your ankles and trail his hand up them to just grip your legs and pull you over onto his lap to cuddle with you again. The moment of sharing tales on odd hairs being so intimate already and usually meant to be taken as a sure sign of reaching status of lovers he bit back his ache wishing it were true and kept his hands to himself watching your legs pull back in a flicker of a blush threatening to spill onto your cheeks in a bashful glance down again.

“Everyone’s different, hair or no hair, all meant to be unique.” His eyes trailing over you in the robe threatening to slide off your shoulders dropping the stray strips of curls loose from your drooping bun to the bare strips of skin across your shoulders.

A shimmy of your shoulders had him swallowing dryly seeing your arms ease out and holding the robe you tied around your chest just under your arms and in his seeing you were looking up he looked to his plate. “Booth’s first today?”

“Mmm, there’s a seminar I thought you might like that’s first up, then it should give us some clearance in the booths for a bit while others pick up on the next few seminars. And if we time it right we might get the best samples. They leave all the best trinkets to today.”

“Of course they would save the best for last. Are we coordinating clothes again?”

“We don’t have to, I have a grey sweater I was going to wear.”

For a moment your eyes shifted to the wall and back again in your saying, “I have a grey flannel, surprised Dwalin didn’t pack more shirts for us.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that or surely next time they spring something like this he’ll pack our bags for us in nothing but matching clothes.”

In a giggle you got to finishing your meal, after which he stacked the dishes up and watched you fumble the robe around you to hurry back to your room. Teeth were brushed, hair combed and while he pulled on his sweater anxiously looking himself over in the mirror only to trail his hand over his chest. Idiotic grin spreading remembering the feel of you in his arms and your hand on his chest in its path to cling tighter to him. A few moments he lingered on those few moments then raised his arms to ease his hair back into a ponytail, easing his phone into his pocket along with his wallet and room key he turned to his bed to sit and pull on his boots again, using the moments for tying them to draw back his grin.

Jeans over socks were pulled on once you changed your underwear to a purple polka dotted pair with a black tank top you teasingly added to your pack to accentuate your breasts Thorin couldn’t help but call fantastic only to be partially hidden by your open grey flannel. Over your back you left your hair hanging freely shaking your hands after easing a hair band over your wrist after fumbling your sleeves up to your elbows. The usual touches were made and you hurried back to your bag to bend and lift your shoes, tying them on. A buzz from your phone had you reaching for it and unplugging your charger you packed again with your toiletries bag ensuring you had all you brought in the bag you brought. Ignoring the alert for rain you pocketed your phone and turned to hastily make the bed and leave your robe folded on the foot of the bed above the slippers on the floor.

Out of the room you walked and went to the living room to sit on the arm of a couch pulling out your phone again and smirk seeing the still growing responses to your posts from yesterday. Thorin froze in the doorway however with a melting grin spreading widely across his face first at your similar outfits and secondly at the curls laying around you both framing and pooling into your face adorably. A couple moments he lingered then approached snapping your attention from your feed and reminded himself to breathe when you stepped closer allowing him to rest his arm on your hip as per his usual way the whole trip so far.

Back to a familiar section of seating you settled with legs crossed again and arms draped around the elbow of the arm resting across your lap halfway ignorant of the stolen glances Thorin kept stealing of you, growing more excited to see you enjoying yourself. And doing all he could not to take hold or play with the silky curls laying over the back of his hand an arm draped around you teasing him with their recoiling over and try to tangle around his fingers.

“Journals,” you muttered splitting his grin wider in his shift to remain at your side to keep his hand on your hip and arm mostly around your back. “Cirdan loves journals.”

Over the full selection you looked choosing a triple set bound together with a koala in a tea cup under a banner reading ‘My puns are Koala-tea’ making you grin and hand them to the stand owner who gladly added them to a bag accepting the bills for them you handed over.

“Tea shirts too maybe?” He rumbled and led you a few booths over past some expensive figurine salesmen to the stretch of shirts.

From the laid out designs you tapped a black one with white letters reading ‘I heart this black tea shirt’ the heart bearing a tea bag string the absurdly large size had the salesman pause a moment before you said, “My step dad’s nearly ten feet tall.” An understanding chuckle came from the Man who turned to find the right drawer to bring out your choice he put in a bag while you paid his wife who kept grinning seeing how amused Thorin was. Holding both bags you continued through the other trinkets first allowing him to get a glimpse of your taste and opinions on each. A couple more tidbits were gathered for your home, a tiny decorative silver polished teacup you couldn’t seem to step away from with an orange stone spoon Thorin mentioned he had a pink one he got his first Expo.

Past that in his distracted glance off in the distance spotting Zeqbe with arms crossed glaring at you jealously by the same muffin cart your giggle brought him back and his eyes lowered to find a rubber duck floating seeper being bagged for you and passed over. A curious grin tugged at his lips only to deepen at your passing it to him, “Here, it’s too cute to pass up. You helped me pick a spoon, you get a duckie.”

Lowly he chuckled and you turned from the seeper stand, “Thank you. I’ll treasure it always and think of you when it is floating around in my cup.”

Making you giggle and say, “Keep that talk up and I’ll get you one of those personalized pillow cases with me making a weird face on it.” The image made him chuckle again.

“You do that and those gifts will explode through my family like a wildfire.”

“Well one thing would come of it,” he glanced at you with a curious smirk, “I would certainly see a few new faces around.”

He chuckled out, “More than a few.”

“Ooh, what’s this one?” Grinning deeper he showed you down another hidden aisle of booths and another set of large tote bags were handed to you both that your gifts so far were added into.

Tiny bits and bobs were added and even more samples, including a couple fish shaped seeping bags you wiggled in front of Thorin making him chuckle and add his sample to your bag. Oddly for you a selection of usb drives in the shapes of tiny sprouts and twigs with the logo of the company that each had given to you with demo videos for the selection of pamphlets for each of the topics the seminars covered along with a few more for products and herbs coming out within the next year.

Shirts and stickers were on the next row with an odd bunch of squishy blobs that changed colors then Thorin’s reminder on his phone chimed for the final seminars you had both wanted to see and you were off again to scour for seats again. Taking the same path that had you passing into and out of the sights from the crowd gossiping on your posts in wonder as to who you and the mysterious Mug Dealer could be along with the ever glaring ex who had just barely missed barging over to you on your stop for snacks to keep you both going.

.

“We don’t have to eat-,”

“We are eating, we have four hours, plenty of time. No doubt you’re already packed, I am. I am not taking you back hungry.”

To the room you went, opening the door for him once again and in a final check of your rooms you split, or at least you had assumed. On top of your bed you left your suitcase open triple checking your bath and quietly Thorin slipped inside eyeing your bag he eased the necklace box carefully under a flannel you hadn’t worn. Right inside of the clear bag holding your intimates he hid it to remain out of sight and ensuring that when you emptied and put it back again you would find it. Nipping at his lip he straightened up flashing you a grin, “Find anything?”

“No, all packed up, can’t find anything I’ve forgotten.” Moving to your trunk you closed and shifted the rune dials to lock the case causing the corner of his mouth to twitch up knowing that you would find his gift soon enough. “Suppose I can bring it out,” You said lifting the case you carried after him into the living room to settle beside his to settle onto the couch again to look over the menus to choose and order your supper.

Unspoken still you both sat feeling probably more anxious at having to face home again, or two separate homes really. All day you would be back to separate tasks and schedules then returning to separate homes, back to brief encounters at the shop. But the more intriguing notion for Thorin was to see the next chapter of your show. So gladly you had taken to learning about tea as everyone and himself were seeing just how enthralling your tale was unfolding. Still he hadn’t mentioned the topic and had wondered just how it would come up again.

The text from Mal never came, instead however through dinner the boys had called and on speaker between their garbled questions on the trip Thorin rolled his eyes and said he’d be home by morning and able to answer the questions then. The final stretch of dinner came with shared tales of times with the boys growing up including bringing up a few pictures on his phone allowing him a moments glimpse of the picture he’d stolen with you draped across his side and chest. Easing past that post story he pocketed his phone and finished off the meal stacking your dishes still giggling from the last story he had told you. A message alerted him to the waiting car and down you went to check out with bags in hand to the car that would drive you back to the airport.

“Back to the butt bush,” you said at the first glimpse of the airport making him chuckle on the final hill bridge. The drive stretching again through the long green and bustling city to the looming gate granting you the path home. Out onto the pavement you stepped accepting hold of your bags again with his hand taking yours you were led to the ticket counter to claim the freshly printed ticket in the colorful logo coated pockets you took hold of once your bag handles had sticker tags attached. Exhaling softly you turned to join Thorin’s side brushing your hair out of your face only for it to fall back again in your avoiding path to keep at his side back to security.

The piercings again were spotted and this time keeping your Valar necklace separate in the tray only to be added to your bag again. On your path to the gate Thorin looked you over asking, “Can I ask about your necklace?”

Stealing a glance up at him you replied, “Naneth gave it to me before I submitted to my service training. It’s like a security blanket I guess, for mothers and their girls. When you leave home, I think Dwarves give tiny jewel hammer necklaces with Mahal’s runes on them?”

An easy grin slid back across his lips and he hummed back, “They do. You always keep it with you, or is it just for travels?”

“Usually travels. Depends on my vibe for the day. Bad days I wear it in case I end up losing by bag.”

“I can imagine. Someone stole my gym bag once and I was devastated losing mine, but the next day I came back and they’d taped it to my locker. Kept my cheap watch and a ring I used to wear, few days later everything inexpensive was left back at my locker again.” Making you giggle, “I suppose I should be grateful if it wasn’t so insulting all he kept was a keychain with a pocket knife on it.” Making you giggle again.

“Well now you have a light up puffer fish to replace it.”

“Yes I do, to add to the others. Last year was a hammer head shark,” At that you scoffed and he chuckled, “I’ll bring it to the shop tomorrow for you, Dwalin gave me his as well every year I have plenty.”

With a poke to his side his grin deepened as you said in entering your gate, “And don’t you pay any mind to Talbert and them.”

Talbert came behind you passing to the next gate asking, “Are my ears burning, young Miss or are you talking about me?”

His eyes scanning over you making you narrow yours, “I was saying I suppose the size of the shop equates to the size of one’s head in opening it.” Talbert’s friend began to giggle at your challenging gaze.

“You have a problem with the size of my head? This head is behind a whole chain of tea shops in Moria.”

“I am completely indifferent to your head, although it’s missed the notion of quality over quantity. Keep digging for money in other people’s pockets and some seem to forget their home.”

Talbert chuckled shaking his head, “Forgot my home have I?”

“I’ve been in your shops, where’s the home? Closer to a hospital than a tea shop as for comfort. Might as well hold a gun up, take your cup and leave the bills on the counter.”

Talbert fired a playful glance your way then looked to Thorin, “I don’t know where you found her, but somehow you managed to pick out someone with more bite than Dis.”

Thorin rumbled back, “I do recall you were the one poking at Dis to ensnare the bite.”

Talbert chuckled looking you both over again, “Enjoy your flight. Can’t wait for an invite to the wedding.” Strolling off with a wink your way to his own gate with his friend who added, “Always thought you Durins suited Hobbit over Dams. Someone’s gotten that scowl off your face finally.” Sending his own grin your way moving on.

Turning around you said, “I highly doubt Dwalin would invite him to his wedding,” Thorin couldn’t help but give a throaty chuckle at your averting the clear meaning of his statement.

Up to the counter you went to check in and waited off to the side as the call for the back seats to begin boarding. “You’ve been to TalPot Brews before?”

In a glance up at him you said, “He runs TalPot? Oh I didn’t know which shop he had just sort of slipped out. I wasn’t wrong was I?”

Making him chuckle again. “Oddly enough, no. They even have chairs reminding me of a dental office.” Making you smirk, “His first shop is much nicer.”

Into the plane you loaded with the middle seat again easing your hands around Thorin’s elbow resting on the arm rest between you to calm him and yourself on the flight only to end up falling asleep against his arm. A sharp jostle an hour in had your eyes snapping open when the hand resting across your knee gripped tighter a moment and inhaling deeply you tilted your head back to distract your grump. The process in which you only flipped through channels to find a show to watch together on your screens with his free hand laying over yours crossed on his arm.

Upon landing all the way to claim your bags giggles came back knowing where the car was parked and spread to chuckles when he had hit the button for the trunk at reaching it. Easily the pair were settled inside and the door closed for you to walk around and climb in your own doors. Town steadily came into view after the casually quiet ride back listening to the radio and oddly enough finally you were parked in front of your home. Hastily he popped out to help with your bag and gave you a quick wave watching you, post mail grab, walk to your door and let yourself in. One final wave and you were closing your door to lean against it and locking it behind you to the sound of his car pulling away.

To your bedroom you went passing through the softly lit halls, with hands full you raised an elbow to bump the light switch on and crossed to your bed. Beside the case you set down your mail and sat to untie and remove your shoes you left on the floor and shifted to flip through your mail. More decorating magazines and the receipt of your first house payment. Beaming at the page you popped up hurrying to your study where you settled it in the house shaped tin once full of cookies you had saved now to be used for these receipts. Propping the tin up again you stared at it a moment then turned back to your bed where you unlocked and opened your trunk.

Setting the goody bags aside you pulled out your dirty clothes you took to add to your hamper before turning to pull out your clean clothes. Pajamas and pants first were added to their usual homes, shirts were next and lifting your flannel your eyes narrowed a moment at the box inside you intimates bag. Lifting the bag you opened the flap and pulled out the box. Under the outer ribbon read a note, _‘I insist’_ making you roll your eyes. Untying the ribbon around it you removed the lid pulling out the velvet box inside you opened up and bit your lip seeing the necklace inside you raised out of the box inspecting every inch of it.

Holding back the tears filling your eyes you nipped at your lip and eased the chain between your fingers to undo the clasp to secure again behind your neck. Up again you popped hurrying to your bath switching on the light to eye the necklace laying across your chest. Lifting the cup to inspect again, it didn’t matter if the stones were real or not, merely the fact that he had chosen the adorable trinket for you to remember the trip by.

To yourself you whispered, “Sentimental grump.”

Turning around you got to putting the rest of your things away and your case in the closet as the commercial on the tv you turned on had ended. Comfy in your bed you settled eyeing the gifts for your family to send off in the morning after your shift and on the way to the shop.

*

“So,” Frerin asked with a smirk lounged across the couch, “How’d it go?”

Inhaling sharply Thorin replied, “We had a fun time.” Heading for his bedroom making Frerin smirk and get up to follow after him. Frerin eased the door shut behind him and brushed past his brother to hop on the end of his bed, “I told you,”

“Yes, fun, do elaborate. You’re smiling. Start with the flight over, how was that?”

Thorin sighed and set his case on the bed pulling out the goody bags then eased the case out of the way to bring the bags between them. “Well,” he chuckled and said, “We parked by a butt bush,”

Frerin let out a laugh, “A what?”

Thorin chuckled saying, “The peach shaped bush we parked by, it looked more like a butt.” Making Frerin chuckle as he did, “Then someone turned into an ass behind us. Check in was fine, security,” his grin dropped as the discovery washed over him again.

Frerin straightened up asking, “What about security?”

Thorin sighed saying, “She set off the alarm,” Frerin’s brow inched up, “With her double pierced belly button.” Parting Frerin’s lips, “Apparently Vanyar upon reaching womanhood get it as an oath to Yavanna. But she knows about the Hobbit reasoning, teased she was taking resumes,”

Frerin patted Thorin’s knee, “See, she likes you.”

“She was joking.”

“And I’m a ten foot chicken. Anyone else see them?”

“Few guys, which she joked off and,”

“Stayed with you. The flight?”

“Went well, she brought out her book I bought her on tea. We went over it, hit a bump and I grabbed her leg.”

“You are bad at turbulence.”

“She shook that off, and we landed fine. She, the drive went well, got to the hotel,” with a smirk he all but purred out, “Where she heard Talbert and his usual talk and she called our little shop delicious. Spent every chance she could jabbing at them, stunned them fully. Asked about my nickname from rugby, joked about rugby players being snugglers. Got up to the room, she started to glow,”

Frerin smirked, “Ooh.”

Thorin rolled his eyes, “I took the one with the fish over the bed and she got the one with the wall, they love to stare at her when she glows. It was odd for her. At first at least. Had room service first night, breakfast after,” he chuckled again, “She hated the bed. Far too hard. Went detail by detail how Findis is run better and more comfy even if it did look unique. Booths were good, she had fun. Though when I got locked in an argument she went for pretzel bites.”

“Oh, don’t tell me, Zeqbe.” He sighed out.  
Thorin nodded, “Yup, came over, expecting to see Dwalin, wondering why Jaqi didn’t know who she was.”

Frerin chuckled, “Ooh, bet that burned her.”

To which Thorin chuckled, “And she joked that she ran away to the Muffin Man,” parting Frerin’s lips, “I know you said that, it was funnier when she said it. But she was upset none the less the second day.”

“How was dinner the second night?”

Thorin inhaled again and Frerin smirked at the blush spreading across his brother’s cheeks, “We had wine.”

“I’m a steel trap, you can say, Mahal knows you’ve heard it all from my dates and escapades.”

Thorin let out a long breath and said, “We got back from the spa session.”

“Nice touch, got her pampered,”

“Not easy, said she’d accept it this once.” Making the pair chuckle and Thorin wet his lips, “Anyways dinner was good, usual smooth back and forth, joking and whatnot, then we go to bed. And I don’t know if it was the wine, she was glowing again and had this look on her face,”

“She likes you.”

“I fell asleep, then woke up, when she climbed in with me,” Frerin’s brows inched up, “Behind me, mumbled something about fish.”

“She spooned you?!” Leaning in to rest his arms on his bent legs he shifted to cross in front of him fully facing his brother.

“Thing is, I get the call for breakfast, roll over onto my back and she did this little wiggle across me,”

“And?!”

“I answered the call, and at the breakfast arriving I slid out of bed, pulled on my pants leaving my robe for her,”

“Robe?”

“We didn’t change for dinner, had it in our robes. And,” he let out a chuckle, “She was a bit tipsy, imagined she’d dressed before climbing in with me, made this cute little gasp when she realized after I mentioned the robe. Shook it all off after I said you and the boys usually climbed in with me and I didn’t mind since she didn’t sweat all over me like you lot.”

“That the only cuddling you two get to?”

“I made sure I didn’t lose her in the crowds.”

“Did you plan another dinner at least? Something?”

“I bought her a necklace, white gold saucer coated in white stones with a large pink one in the cup. Not much, but I hope she likes it.” His grin eased out as Frerin’s did knowing the significance of the stone and metal choice, “She picked some cute thing for her Amad and sisters, necklaces, and picked a shirt and some journals for their Adad. She was excited to send them. Doesn’t travel much, and they were small things but I think she like to share her adventures.” Making Frerin chuckle again then look over his brother at another pause in his grin. “Her father’s family was very wealthy.”

Frerin nodded, “Yes, the stories said that she inherited a great deal.” Wetting his lips he took in Thorin’s mood, “She’s having trouble with it?”

“She just was getting her own start. Building her own funds, now she has all this money dumped on her. Said she’s debating buying a desk and a table, mentioned something a while back for a davenport. Not sure if she wants to spend their money, so I said to sit on it, maybe she could find use for it later, scholarship funds, or business-wise.”

Frerin nodded, “Makes sense, you know what specific table and such?”

Thorin shook his head, “No, barely got a look at a sketch of them, they look sort of like trunks of trees. Davenport’s, well, it’s black, drawers,”

“We’ll calm her down. We understand better than anyone the weight of a family name. And she does seem to be handling it all well?”

Thorin nodded, “It seems she wasn’t wrong, it has been centuries since she’s dealt with them, even seen them most likely back before service. Only, she’s had a very different experience with his clan than we have. Her Amad’s line is her only blood, has been always. They truly were her captives, all the same I’m glad Vili gave her time off.”

“We all are. Have to show our support for our Mafioso. Who, by the way, we were following along online, led them around by their noses making a hell of a splash.”

Thorin smirked again, “She was phenomenal, taken to it like a pro. And been our best advocate. All for our tiny but mighty selves.”


	20. Blustery Week, Book Details

Warm and changed post drying session from your shower your necklace was added again wearing the same clothes from the day before swapping only your grey flannel for your favorite green one over another comfy pair of undies in yellow matching your socks. With shoes tied on you pushed your hair out of your face pocketing your phone and wallet palming your keys along with the strap to your bag. Into the kitchen you went and a warm breakfast came for yourself at your table as Kuu snacked on his peas back at his house. Ignoring the empty seats around you that grew more tolerable by the day the meal was finished off while a run through of the points you wanted to cover. Naturally blending the details of the tale back together using the notes between bullet points bringing it all back into focus for the location in the tale that had been reached.

A quick rinse of your dishes now sitting to dry and you were frozen at your door eyeing the blustery day blowing a few scattered leaves past your front door. Anxiously you buttoned your flannel shut and griped your bag tightly locking your door in the cover of your front door. Two steps out and your feet began to slide to the left while you kept hold of your bag and the tail of your spun hair to keep it moderately out of your face still flapping violently in a try to blind you. An engine turning over from your driveway however had your head turning and in the light inside the car you caught Frerin’s wave. Letting out a defeated exhale you let the wind help you over to your fence you hopped over and skidded your way around the car to crouch using the car for cover making your driver smirk watching the door seemingly open on its own and struggle against flinging wider at the wind.

In a huff you hopped up into the car tugging the door behind you shut and looked to the smirking Dwarf looking you over. “Thank you.”

Shaking his head he replied, “Not a problem. Dwalin always says this week is a bit blustery. He’d mentioned carpooling, dropping by to pick you up, but I’m off till Thursday so I volunteered, and I will be at the station to pick you up after.”

“That-,”

“I insist.”

“You and your brother with your insisting,” you said lifting your hands to comb through your curls over your chest.

“I hear you enjoyed the mini pampering session.” He said shifting gears to back out.

“Which part, the **Mburr** knot or the brothers trying to pick me up mid massage?”

Frerin looked at you, “Thorin didn’t mention either of that, where was the knot?”

“My leg. From when my carrier tipped, tried to catch myself on the wall, pulled or tore something, never quite felt as loose. Better now, Thorin insisted on rubbing it again at the room waiting for dinner after.”

“And the brothers?”

“Apparently,” you let out a sigh, “They were friendly enough, but, I get the piercing thing but it’s not like I’m wearing a sign for complete strangers to stake their claim on me like I’m a patch of land or something.”

“I imagine it can be troubling. Especially in a massage. Certain amount of trust and you’re mostly naked and they tried to pick you up.”

“Don’t get me wrong, they were nice enough, the brother, Bo, handling Thorin kept Jo from crossing any lines. Kept it friendly small talk mostly. A lot better than the man in the airport on the way to Rohan telling me if I had some time he’d be in gate 67, never said a word before that, how is that supposed to win me over?”

Frerin smirked backing out of your drive to start the drive to your job, “Not a clue. At least with Thorin you have some ground to stand on, common interests, jokes, some comfortable banter, steady friendship.” To yourself you smirked and tried to brush past his clear nudging comment. “The rest of the trip went well?”

“It was fun, getting a glimpse into the whole world behind his tea shop.” Glancing at Frerin you caught his smirk and you said, “Now I just have to figure out where you got your speed demon streak from.”

“Easy, I can send you a tape. We had this competition in school to make these wooden cars for a track race built off the end of tables. That grew into this lesson few years later on a soap box derby, grew from there. Loved building cars and racing them.”

“And the fiery crash risk?”

Rolling his eyes he said, “You should know as well as any we have enchanted cars preventing crashes and we have ejector bubbles if the engine does catch fire.”

“How would I know that? Just because I’ve known Thranduil for ages doesn’t mean he lets me peek under his hood. Only let me paint it.” In a glance at him you said, “I doubt you’d let me peek either.”

“Says who? You’ve got some serious degrees under your belt, you could build a monster of a racecar no doubt.”

“I doubt my car would be legal if I did.”

“I don’t doubt that. But it sure would be fun to drive,” earning a soft giggle from you. “No worries, I know about your early stop for cider. So you don’t blow away I’ll pop in for you. I know you can do it, but you should save your energy and excuse my ploy to keep you to myself on blustery mornings. I do rarely get to spend time with my friends.”

“Then you should be thrilled to know I have to stop at the post office after my shift.”

“Yes, Thorin mentioned your gifts.”

With a grin you caught his gaze at a stop light, “He’s been bragging about the duck I bought him?”

“He hadn’t mentioned it but I was wondering why he was grinning so broadly at that rubber duck in his morning tea.”

“Halfway didn’t think he’d use it. Thought he might have a favorite he’d prefer.”

Frerin chuckled, “You picked it for him, it’s his new favorite. Trust me, he was aching to get rid of the old one. The anchor kept opening up when he pulled it out half the time ruining his tea. Heard him giggling to himself at the ingenious screw in locker for the strainer.”

“Now I know you’re exaggerating.”

“Rin loves tea, and you’ve given him a gift related to tea that you picked yourself believing he would enjoy it.”

Smirking at him you asked, “You call him Rin? What’s he call you?”

“Rin, occasionally. We used to play up the identical thing when we were younger, but you could always tell when you peeked in our bags who was who. Least till I fell off a rope bridge busted my cheek open. Terrified Amad something fierce, and with press how it was starting to drive thought it best to keep to stubble so Thorin wouldn’t be swarmed, and by now he’s finished his broadening phase while I’m a bit slimmer than him till I hit my century mark at least.”

“What will you do if you can’t fit in your car anymore?”

With a smirking glance your way he replied, “I will always fit in the car even if I have to widen the window.” Making you giggle through his low chuckle.

Outside the shop he reached over claiming the holographic mug from your hand and fought the door to pop out with his hair flipping over in the breeze on his stroll to the door and in the wait at the door post knock confusing his cousins. A lift of the mug he gave a shake to brought Balin over to open the door for him making the men group up and talk about the car parked out front with you in it. Each of them wondering why he had left you there until a stray poster flew full speed past the window hinting at the heavy winds.

Dwalin, “And just how did you manage to kidnap our Mafioso?”

Frerin smirked, “I am chauffeuring our dear Mafioso to work and back in these gales.” He looked to Thorin, “She is my friend you know, Rin. Soon to be sister I hope.”

Thorin rolled his eyes, “Don’t.”

“You didn’t mention the brothers who tried for her affections mid massage,” that turned Thorin’s head wondering how that had come up, “Or the men in the airport who noticed she was unattached. Or why you didn’t say that rubber duck seeper came from her. She hoped you had been bragging about it when I mentioned the gifts she bought.”

Dwalin smirked looking him over, “She bought you a seeper?”

Balin grinned, “Mighty thoughtful of her. A rubber duck?”

Frerin, “It floats in the tea and is adorable.”

Thorin, “I didn’t think you’d want to know.”

Frerin nodded, “And I don’t think you’d want to know I noticed a certain tea cup necklace around her neck.” That had Thorin’s mouth dropping open and him glancing at the car outside. “But, for now, my future sister has to get to work and the post office after to send off her gifts, and we will be back near noon to see all of you. I do get such little time with her, you can’t fault me for it, she is incredible.”

Thorin brought over the mug, “She really is wearing the necklace?”

Frerin nodded, “Would have mentioned it but she was a bit off guard from the wind, even wore a top under her flannel to draw the eye right to it.”

Dwalin smirked saying, “Or another of her fantastic, attributes.” Earning a glare from Thorin. “You said it.”

Thorin said, “Her cup’s on the house. Go get her to work, make sure she doesn’t blow away.”

Frerin smirked lifting the mug, “I would never let that happen and you know it.”

Another short drive while you sipped on your drink through Frerin’s plotting silence ending in his pull into the garage for some protection from the wind had you saying, “Thank you.”

Shaking his head he replied, “No need to thank me. I’ll be here after your shift.”

“Alright, shouldn’t take too long after, unless my friends heard something from Gorgo about the book deal possibly be up for offer.”

Frerin chuckled, “You all must be thrilled.”

“Why wouldn’t everyone? Or haven’t you heard people tend to be addicted to it.”

“So they are,” he muttered in your climb out of the car. Sitting there watching you walk to the door you passed through before turning back to the shop to get settled in Balin’s shop to share the next show with his family. Finally getting the full effect he show was having on the shop and customers lured in by it.

*

“Spill, now! Last I heard there was wine and underwear and some weird staring fish. What happened with you?!”

Rolling your eyes you showed her pictures of your room dropping her jaw. “Bed was miserably hard. But it was a fun trip all the same.

“And? What about Thorin? Anything happen?”

“Other than me waking up behind him in bed,” a squeak came from her and you poked her in the belly saying, “But nothing happened past me cuddling up against his back. The fish kept creeping me out. Two days and nights in the hotel and unfortunately for all of you still not married.”

Rolling her eyes she said, “You know I wish I could see that river you’re floating on.”

“I am not in denial! Hell maybe something might have happened if his ex hadn’t been there with her muffin man.” You said crossing your arms.

“Ok I’m gonna need some more details on that.”

You sighed saying, “This huge Dam came up to me,”

“Huge?”

“She had to be 5 ft 8,”

Mal nodded, “Ah.”

“And she starts going off how I don’t know who she is and why Dwalin wasn’t there and why Thorin didn’t tell me about her. It was just bonkers, apparently she cheated on him and left him for a Dwarf with a muffin cart business,” Making Mal smirk, “I know. We brushed it off and I laughed it off but he was clearly upset at her talking to me.”

“No doubt, angry ex comes to talk to his new,”

“Friend. I’m his friend.”

“Sure,” she nodded, “I spoon half naked with my friends all the time.” You rolled your eyes and brushed your hair from your face luring her eyes to the sparkle on your chest. And just like a bird she reached out snatching it from its spot just above your cleavage and stared at the necklace that made your grin inch out.

“He bought it for me. Hid it in my suitcase. Knew I’d try to stop him.”

Mal caught your eye, “He bought you jewelry! You’re not friends Jaqi! Look at this! It’s pure white gold,”

“Maybe but the stones-,”

“This pink stone means endless adoration. The white stones mean you have a protector and are a bringer of joy to them, even this metal at this weight means you are of great purity to your intended. You are not friends! If you were his friend he stone would be yellow or burgundy and he would have chosen silver.”

“But, he didn’t say anything...all the note said was he insisted.”

Mal smirked, “Good, because that means this is the first of many to come and he does intend to ask you out.”

“But why wouldn’t he just ask me?”

“Jaqi, from what you told me it was inches from kidnapping you. They just had the tickets, took you for luggage then you were off for two days and nights. Any self respecting Dwarf wouldn’t force anything on those terms. Maybe lay the groundwork, like this necklace for starters, then move after.”

You let out a deep sigh running your hands over your face, “This is all so confusing.”

She leaned in giving you a hug that you melted into, “I know. But he’s from a great family and is crazy about you, and he’s not an ass, clearly your spooning was welcomed, I mean you didn’t say he was upset or anything. It was fun right? It went well?”

You nodded pulling back, “Didn’t help he saw my piercings at the airport though, sort of I don’t know, had him a bit distant at first.”

Her brows inched up, “Piercings?”

“I have double belly button piercings,” she squealed again, “Which is a mark of womanhood for Vanyar. But I do know what it means for Hobbits-,”

“No wonder he was distant, Jaqi he’s plotting how to appeal to you. As a suitor. Trust me, just give him some time, he’ll surprise you with a date or something. You’ll see.” Sighing again you turned to head into the booths at the prior team exiting after their closing sign offs.

*

 **“I swear it’s her,”** Frerin whispered in Khuzdul, **“no, just swap out her usual Vanyar accent for a more Hobbity one and its her, she does Bunny’s voice! Thorin looked her up she’s done voice over work before.”**

Thorin smirked rumbling out, **“I think she does the Countess.”** That earned him flat glares making his smirk deepen as he shrugged and turned to take the next order, **“You never know.”**

Their argument halted however as the show intro music cut on and through the shop shushing rippled and Bunny’s voice rang out in the shop. **_“Hey, hey! It is an absurdly blustery day out in the Misty Mountains and it’s just you and me your dear friend Bunny, devoted with my ear to the ground to give you all the latest on our Dear Durin boys.”_** As always the Durins smiled through the intro though this time it was a bit more quizzical as they were trying to gauge if it could possibly be you with an accent captivating them almost daily.

 ** _“First I would like to say thank you for the letters and flamingo pens you have sent me. You have no idea what that meant to me, it was so incredibly sweet of you. I will treasure them always. Now today you are not in my purse but perched atop my head in my bowler hat because I have been summoned to the infamous White Council in the very heart of Isengard.”_** Lips parted, **_“It seems our lovely Countess is up to no good and I have been called to act as juror on her murder case.”_**

Through the shop gasps echoed along with whispers of the word, “Murder??” It was excruciating not to giggle through the show and halfway death gripping he counter the brothers forgot their digging for whose voice had been behind the tale that had a lengthy questioning for the Countess, who was giving the Prosecution hell for it.

Though the big build up came when you hit a saved gasp and murmuring audience sound clip for when the old maid in the mansion was called up to the stand giving the damning testimony. Though Wolsey stood to give his questioning after the Prosecution had their turn and this time shrieks were muddled into the clip as Mal nearly fell from her chair she was scooting to the edge of for the last ten minutes. Tearing off his disguise Holm leapt to his feet and from the center of the coliseum like courtroom he shot to the window and dove through the glass escaping when Wolsey had uncovered him.

Shifting your hand over the mic you muddled your interaction between Wolsey and the Countess and then switched on the final clip of a bulletin broadcast sending chills over everyone listening of Holm being described and labeled as dangerous and not to be approached. Silence left the wide eyed listeners frozen in place before you slid your hand over the mic again faking that you had been running. Panting through this part with even the next crew standing on clinging to one another in anticipation you said, **_“Guys, guys, I know this seems,”_** You panted again faking a try to catch your breath. **_“Pretty grim, but I just have to-,”_** clicking your teeth and faking the sound of a metal claw of some sort coming at you fists clenched tighter in your covering the mic to let out a shriek as you dropped your bag on the desk.

Open mouthed Mal stole a glance at the clock while you faked Wolsey picking up your recorder and the Countess shouting for you over a clip of helicopter blades echoing off in a flight away. A point to Mal had her hitting the cut off music ending the shouts that the couple would find you and get revenge on Holm for all he had done along with justice for his other victims.

A good few minutes the Durins stood frozen like everyone else before Balin looked at Frerin and asked, “Why are you here?”

Frerin looked him over then turned to race out, “Oh shit!” Making a break for his car to go and get you thankful that he want driving for that show and hoping that you would linger around a bit to talk to Bunny or your friends there oh had mentioned earlier.

*

“For Mahal’s sake woman!!! Give me a warning next time!” Mal exclaimed.

Giggling in your slide past the crew for the next show you replied, “And ruin the fun of my main audience?”

Mal looked you over in a halfway bother huff already knowing she’d rather see it unfold as you shared it rather than seeing it written down or spoiled before the shifts. “Fine. Is that part at least in the first book? You don’t have to say where...but is it?”

Grinning wider you said in the next show giving their intros before delving into a quick reaction of their own on air to your show. “The book’s, different. You’ve seen The Godfather? How it’s like from the point of view from a therapist?” She nodded, “It’s something like that, but the narrator is writing their memoirs. This is in the series, somewhere.”

Mal’s brow inched up, “The narrator isn’t Bunny?” You shook your head and her mouth dropped open.

Ecthellion and Glorfindel however strolled up chuckling. The latter saying, “It appears Isengard is not regretting not taking our warning seriously on today’s story and loving the attention.”

Mal looked them over and Ecthellion said, “Media is blowing up over social pages saying to search Isengard for helicopter traffic.”

Softly you giggled and said, “They don’t realize it’s an Ent sanctuary and there is not flight traffic over it do they?”

The pair shook their heads and Glorfindel said, “Apparently not.”

Ecthellion said seeing the question in your eyes, “Got another call from Gorgo, no official numbers yet but they are making progress on the figures at least for production costs.

12.5 cost a book, so that is 48.6 a full set to make. If you round up to 50 for the publishers fee and they don’t think selling each set for 60 to 75 would be unreasonable. Of course going down in price each year or so.”

You nodded, “I think that’s good, what are they stuck on?”

“Mainly a question of illustration and composition of the book. They are in the middle of trying to work a deal to see what stores they would focus on. A few of their usual places don’t take novel sets that size so they need to put their finger on the right one to open with.”

“Right,”

“And they are actually going to send out a promotional ad saying that there is a Bunny book to test the waters on how many books they might be making the first wave. Mainly to count how many hits it gets and track social media pages and such.”

“So, we still have a ways off?”

He shook his head, “Not in the least. In fact it is mainly the details right now, of course they’ll be wanting to read through a draft to know which reviewer to send it to for the sleeves.”

“Ah, that, no, I don’t want reviews on it. I’m working on narrowing down between three summaries to use,” his brows inched up, “It’s got the basics in there, I want people to decide for themselves about it.”

“No reviews at all?” Glorfindel asked just to clarify.

“Not till after it’s out then they can say what the like about it.”

The pair smirked and Mal sighed, “That’s gonna be so lovely to actually pick up a book and see the gist of what happens or where it might take you instead of some crotchety old fart’s opinion on the novel you picked.”

“Exactly, plus then, there’s more room for maps and the index.”

Mal gasped again, “I love a good index section! We need more! Bring them back! Make them popular again!”

The men chuckled and Ecthellion said, “Well Gorgo did say there was some argument over the reviewers and now we can squash that. Old ties and allies and such. Put that to bed then we can work on the rest. How big is the index and the map section?”

“Collectively, 55 pages,”

Making him smirk again and him out, “Making it an even 2600, nice. They were confused at the odd number. I suppose they could add it to another tiny book for that.”

“I do have a draft like that with the illustrations for that section. It’s pretty cool, but then again I’m biased.”

Glorfindel grinned at you, “Don’t say that. You have amazing taste and skills. Have you worked on the other illustrations for the rest of it?”

You nodded saying, “It’s all done and nearly doubled the size of the book.”

Ecthellion said, “Well in your draft it’s single sided right now and they can print on both sides so there’s tons of leeway on that. We’ll get their quotes anchored down and get the paperwork in for the deal. Hopefully by the end of the month. Do you need a ride home?”

You shook your head, “I have a ride coming.”

Mal’s brows picked up, “Thorin?”

“Frerin volunteered to be my driver till Thursday for his week.”

Glorfindel smirked, “You have two men fighting over you? Is one your barista still?”

Mal reaches over grabbing your necklace showing the duo, “Thorin’s intending on courting her, Frerin is his baby brother.”

Ecthellion smirked at your eye roll and said, “It’s a lovely necklace and I wish you well in your wooing, Yavanna knows you deserve it.”

Mal chuckled, “Think Thorin’s the one needing the well wishes, poor jittery guy.”

“I’m gonna head out and leave you guys to the details and your other stuff. Hate to leave Frerin too long, he might take off shopping or something.”

Glorfindel hummed in you and Mal heading for the elevator, “Oh yes, because you receiving presents is the worst thing in the world.”

“Now you’re getting it.” You fired back.

To which Ecthellion answered, “You have a house to fill, you need presents.”

Into the elevator you walked giving the pair a pointed gaze making them laugh and turn for their office while Mal glanced at her phone saying, “Hope BamBam is still sleeping.”

“Where is he?”

She let out a short breath, “He couldn’t sleep from the wind, kept knocking the shutters. Tubbs came into the shop early to get ready for his first client today, only available at five, said he’d watch BamBam for me.”

“Well I hope he’s not too lonely without you,” making her smirk, “Dain say if you can visit or not?”

Mal grinned at you, “I can visit when I like. I mean not in the middle of the night like a crazy person. Within reason of course.”

You giggled as she did, “Of course.” Again you looked at her and you said, “When we talked on the phone,” her grin inched out, “Didn’t we talk about your hair? It’s a bit fuzzy.”

Mal giggled again, “You said I sounded like my hair was pretty.”

“You do have a tone you use when you do something nice for yourself like fixing your hair. Must have been it. Did you enjoy it?”

She nodded, “Been practicing at special braids for a while now. Who knows, if the guys do ask me along to a race or an event I might need one.”

“I’m sure you’ll have ample chances to use your braiding. Even if you have to just lounge and braid their hair out of boredom.”

She looked at you, “You don’t do that,” your head turned to catch her eye, “Not till you’ve been accepted by their family, no hair touching unless asked for help. Once you get that token of courtship approved by their clan you can.”

With a nod you asked, “So if I touched Thorin’s ponytail?”

She let out a giggle, “If he lets you touch it that’s really up to him.”

“How is it different for me?”

“Because I’m from the Stonefoot clan. You could braid his hair, but again it’d be up to him.”

Again you sighed exiting the elevator, “And here I thought dating was supposed to be easy.” Making her giggle again, “So many rules.”

“Dating is never easy. Do what you like, Jaqi. No doubt he’ll let you do whatever you want to him and his hair.”

“It’s just so odd, Elves don’t touch, but I just want to hug the big grump and those arms of his,” making her smirk deepen walking with you to the garage. “Not fair.”

“Our Durin boys, how would we live without them? The gorgeous grumps.”

“Oh now I highly doubt Kili could ever scowl. Living vat of giggles he is. I know Fili’s got a good glare or two in him, don’t think either could hold a serious look between them more than three minutes. Especially around you.”

Again she giggled, “I don’t doubt they could have inherited the Durin glare to break out when provoked.”

The empty garage had you nipping at your lip and she claimed a half hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Go hug your cuddle buddy in thanks for the necklace.”


	21. Chapter 21

Popping up out of his hastily parked car Frerin stood resting his arms on top of the hood with a worried expression on his face. “I am so sorry. It’s not that far but there was some wicked traffic. Lost track of time listening to the show. You should really give us a warning next time, Bunny got abducted? Seriously?”

In a giggle you replied stepping closer to the car, “I did warn Balin about Holm.”

He shook his head climbing back in as you opened the door to do the same, inside he rumbled back, “You said wait till Holm comes back, nothing about the abduction.”

“Why would I spoil the story?” You replied with a smirk earning a playful glare from him.

“True. No doubt Thorin’s tried to weasel details out of you.”

“Surprisingly no. Mal has. Has he always been after the mysteries of the world? He’s certainly been after mine.”

Frerin smirked shifting gears, “Depends on the mystery. You are intriguing to say the least.” One last glance your way and he said, “Off to the post office.”

“Hopefully they’ll be able to get it there reasonably soon without wanting my leg for it.”

“If you need some cash-,”

You shook your head, “Just a preference. Got paid Saturday I have the funds for it.”

“Lindon shouldn’t be that expensive. Even to overnight.”

“I don’t need it over nighted. Might end up just paying for it any ways just to surprise them. Rarely get to send stuff their way.”

“I am certain they will love it. If you don’t mind my asking, you get paid from the hotel or the radio show?”

“Hotel, haven’t gotten a monthly check from the show yet.”

“How much do they pay you at the hotel?”

“I make a respectable 18 an hour, just under 4k a month post taxes. Four lovely gold coins to pocket.”

“Not bad.”

“Yes, and don’t you go telling them to give me more.”

Lowly he chuckled and replied, “I promise. How about the radio show?”

“Why?”

“You don’t have to tell me.”

With a sigh you said, “When the show started the old owner gave me a raise to 5k a week.”

“A week?! Wow. The new owners uphold that?”

“They gave me an even bigger raise.”

Pulling into the lot he parked and shifted to look at you asking with a curious smirk, “How much bigger? Between us.”

Rolling your eyes you said, “35k a month.”

Lowly he laughed and smiled at you saying, “I’ll come in with you. I am glad you are getting decent pay finally up to your level.”

“If the show lasts a year I could pay off the house and then some.” Deepening his smirk and making him pat your hand resting on the armrest between you, “But I think even if the show does get cut for some reason looks like Gorgo’s deal for the Bunny book could be up soon. Always offers that could pop up around that.”

His hand retracted as you opened your door and climbed out signaling him to do the same and say under his hair blown into his face as you held your own, “I highly doubt they would ever cut the show. What reason could they have?”

You shrugged saying, “I’ve worked on tv shows before and they got cut for no reason and they were top in the market. Just happens sometimes. Never know.”

At your side he strolled with you keeping a hand on your side at the first hint of your sliding from the heavy winds. And through the door you joined the few people waiting in line for the shipping office. Looking through the display boxes you chose a bubble wrapped set of bags and brought out a pen from your satchel to fill out the address sheets. One for Cirdan’s journals and the other for your mother and sisters to go with the shirt for Cirdan to fill the bag complete with letters and pictures you had printed out for them. Fully sealed and assembled by the time you got to the front of the line you flashed a grin to the Dwarf who moved to the monitor at the Hobbit sized section of counter.

“Hi,”

With a chuckle he replied, “Hello. Enjoying your morning?”

“Oh ya, lucky I got my anchoring buddy or I’d blow away.” Making him chuckle again.

“Supposed to be blustery all week. Should stop before the Garden Furtwist festival.”

“Yup.”

“For regular shipping it will be 25 and for overnight it’ll be 21 or a copper coin.”

Your brows furrowed a moment, “How is overnight cheaper?”

“Got a deal going.”

You nodded and said, “Overnight guess.” From your coin purse in your bag you pulled out a copper coin and set it into his palm that he added to the till and passed off the packages to the teen in the back who flashed you both a grin.

A receipt was handed your way and he said, “Enjoy your day and stay safe out there little Lass.”

“Thank you, same to you, big sir.” Your response making him chuckle and watch you and Frerin slip past a couple entering behind you huffing in their recovery from the winds.

With a hand on your back again he readied himself to take both of your weight, not that you were anything close to heavy thanks to your Elf side but he wanted to make sure you weren’t caught off guard. The heavy door swung in at your slight tug and flattening on your back his hand guided you back to his car while you held to your hair and bag until he had you back on the car and hurried around to climb in himself. Once inside his head turned to you at your pitifully muffled giggle and with his hair half flipped up he asked, “You’re not laughing at my hair, are you?”

Shaking your head he smirked at your facing the window away from him still curling your fingers in front of your mouth losing the battle to keep from laughing. Lowly he muttered, “Good. Didn’t think so.” Backing out of his spot to make the three minute trip to the tea shop.

All the while he kept glancing your way holding his smirk in raking his fingers through his hair to lay it back again. Every light of so he would catch your own fingers in their process of tying your hair into a lazy braid over your shoulder you tied off with the band on your wrist. Once parked he hopped out and hurried around to help you out and around the car in the essential funnel of wind increasing the struggle of opening the back door again he finally opened and hurried you through to jump in himself and mutter a curse at the door that slammed right behind him hitting his elbow in the process. The sound had the Durins already inside turn at the sound only to see his helping to straighten your flannel that slid off one of your shoulders as you pulled your braid from around your neck where the wind had whipped it.

The sight might have been amusing but with a heated stare Thorin’s eyes landed directly just above your cleavage where his token lit up as you passed under a lantern. When your eyes landed on him however he forced a grin and stepped back to focus on the customer at the counter who had finally made up their mind while you adjusted your tank top over your bra again straightening it. Past Balin you strolled at Frerin’s next pat on your back, “I’ll order your drink, just pick your seat.”

You nodded and exhaled sharply to calm the lingering nerves from the harsh winds as Balin said, “Quite a day.”

“Yes it is. Hell of a wind.”

Dwalin however joined you for your walk to your usual tall table saying, “That, and the fact that Bunny got abducted.” To yourself you giggled setting your bag on the table in your hop up onto the seat amusing Frerin in his glance over at your chosen perch. Dwalin’s arms crossed on the counter, “Bunny make it out ok?”

Smirking at his rumbled question you replied, “Don’t know, we’ll have to wait and see. Won’t we?”

At that he groaned and you giggled again in his pull back to the counter to help Thorin, waiting until his cousin could comment on the trinket before he was traditionally allowed to bring it up. Into your bag you reached pulling out your journal with your decoration sketches along with the latest pair of magazines you started to flip through.

At the counter Frerin sighed leaning on the counter saying, “My usual and her surprise. That wind, you really should get those hedges it really just funnels through there. How did you even get in?”

Balin chuckled saying, “Front door.”

Dwalin, “We’ll look into it. Wind slow you down?”

Frerin, “Stopped at the post office. She wanted to mail off her family gifts.” Over his shoulder he spotted more people entering to escape the wind and made his way to the table smirking as he walked around to sit by you noticing what you were looking at. In a low rumbling purr he asked, “See anything you like?” Reaching over he pulled the journal closer to flip through until he saw the tables Thorin had mentioned.

“This one seemed better in the adds. It’s all modern style. It’s all the same stuff in different colors.” You said closing it to set aside and look in the second you eyed the front page then flipped through and set aside with a huff, “And this one’s all floral prints. I may be old but I’m not up there enough for a gran’s cottage theme.”

Lowly he chuckled hen turned the book asking, “These your next purchase?”

“Not sure yet.”

“Well, I haven’t bought you anything yet.” Your brow inched up and he smirked, “So if you wanted, I could buy them for you.”

“That desk alone is two grand.”

With a smirk he said, “I have a suggestion about your table dilemma. Why don’t you slip me the details on what you want, I’ll buy them,” Your lips part and he lifts a finger, “And you can be very cross with me for having done so as my own housewarming gift.” Your eyes narrowed at him and he hummed, “You could just, leave the details in the open, how could you know I would be so stealthy.”

“You and your brother are incorrigible you know.”

“Oh come on, I hardly ever get to shop. It’s my day off, let me shop for you.” Rolling your eyes you took the book back and flipped to a page on the back for that room you tapped next to three items then looked to the floral magazine again. Grinning to himself he took out his phone pointing to the three items he snapped a picture of the item numbers, website to order from and color code you wanted before easing the page back to a sketch of a room and slid the book back like he hadn’t done anything at all making you shake your head. Tapping his finger on the page he said, “Our Gran has that table.”

“I rest my case.” You said turning the page before saying, “That window setting looks kinda nice. Wouldn’t work with mine though.” Turning the page again you said, “Ooh, nice lamp.”

Making him smirk as you drew a star with your pen by it. “It is nice.”

Thorin came up and eyed the magazine saying, “More inspiration?”

You looked up flashing him a grin and pulled out your phone to snap a picture of your drink, “Ya, though it’s more your Gran’s style than mine. Other one is more modern. Might work for your place.”

“We don’t need furniture,” he rumbled back then eyed your necklace saying, “I’m glad you like it, the necklace.”

“Thank you, yes. It’s really gorgeous. Nice and simple too, never got used to too much dangling and things to get caught in my hair when I sleep.”

Making him smirk, “Well I couldn’t let you leave empty handed for yourself.” Into his pocket he reached and brought out a supply of fish style key chains on a loop he passed to you making your lips part, “I didn’t forget. One of each kind you don’t have yet.”

“So adorable. Thank you. Kept thinking of what Findis might use,” Making the pair smirk as you started to ramble inspecting the set. “And I thought back to this one we had on the show I used to voice for its a prancing lion but when you clap it roars,” their brows inched up, “So when you lose your keys you can find them,” making the pair chuckle, “But then you can’t take it to golfing or plays or things like that.”

Thorin rumbled back, “I’ll pass the note on. They’re always looking for more ideas.”

Your hand swatted the air, “Oh don’t worry about it’s just a passing thing.”

Frerin said, “Well I’m telling them. If they make one I want one for myself too adorable to pass up.”

“They’re gonna think I’m over stepping.”

They both replied, “No they won’t.”

Dwalin called out, “Only way to overstep is to keep those brilliant ideas to yourself. That’s a mighty pretty necklace you got there.”

Softly you chuckled to yourself and replied, “Thank you. Thorin hid it in my suitcase.”

Thorin, “How else was I supposed to gift it to you without you saying I didn’t have to?”

Frerin, “Which he did.”

Dwalin nodded and you glanced between the pair unable to not notice the stray strips of hair coming loose from Thorin’s bun. Mal had said hair was off limits but watching the hair inch closer and closer to his nose you just wanted to reach out and tug him into the edge of your chair so you could fix his hair. The consequences weren’t disclosed and of course now like a giant red button you were alone with in an empty room his hair was the most tempting part on him. At least for a moment until his arms and chest flexed tightening his shirt at your lingering stare, at his opinion, into his eyes triggering a spreading blush across his cheeks from his pinking ears.

A sip on your drink gave Dwalin the chance to ask, “Big plans today? Past rehearsing for tomorrow I mean?”

“Don’t really rehearse, I don’t know. Watch something animated I suppose while sketching something for a possible ad for the Bunny book. Ecthellion was saying they were possibly going to run one for testing how big the market would be. Not sure if that meant they wanted us to come up with one or not. All the same a few sketches couldn’t hurt.”

Dwalin, “Well you certainly can sketch. No doubt Gorgo would love to see more art on the show and book.”

Frerin’s lips twisted into a smirk and he lowly rumbled, “Perhaps you could settle a dispute. “I think you voice Bunny, while Thorin believes you voice the Countess, Dwalin is torn for Adrianna. Which one of us is right? Because I can’t imagine you being able to pull off one of the Dwarves.”

That made you smirk at him challengingly spreading a smirk on Thorin’s lips he raised his mug to try and mask as you said, “That is just absurd. Can’t believe you would doubt I could pull off a convincing Dwarf voice.”

Dwalin, “I didn’t say that! He said that I said that!” Pointing to Frerin as you took a sip of your own.

Frerin rolled his eyes, “Sure I did. I don’t doubt you could pull her off, I just think with how the show is it would be easiest for you to hold a Hobbit accent.”

“I could understand that reasoning at least. Though all the same, I’m not going to tell you. More fun that way.”

Frerin and Dwalin groaned then asked, “For who?”

Thorin grinned humming out, “I see you’ve found a new mystery.”

You shook your head, “Not a new one.” Again your eyes locked and in the joint sip his adoring gaze deepened.

In lowering your mug you asked, “Busy plans for you all? Perhaps trying to unfold some mysteries of your own?”

Dwalin, “Well Bilbo and I are off to shopping. Frodo got into the jam last night, have to restock.”

“If you ever want homegrown you’re free to my supply if you like.” The offer was timid but the sentimental grin on his face was grateful for the gesture.

Frerin smirked, “I’m doing some shopping myself,” looking you and his brother over, the latter who was still staring at you adoringly while you stole another glance at the open page again in the magazine.

Glancing up at Dwalin you asked, “Was it hard filling your house with Bilbo?”

Dwalin chuckled and shook his head, “You have no idea. Still have three rooms empty.”

“Why haven’t they all shopped for you then?”

Dwalin chuckled again and Frerin said, “Because it’s part of their courtship to work all that out.”

Dwalin said, “We’re deadlocked between the lamp to put in our living room. One he wants heats up something awful and my choice, well it’s heavy as a water buffalo. Not a danger to Frodo mind, however, still deterrent enough for Bilbo.”

“You can’t just get both and put-,”

He pointed at you, “Ah, see, we’ve compromised like that on two couches, a desk and a chaise. Where did you get your dining room table, Bilbo keeps mentioning yours after I told him about it.”

Onto a blank page you wrote the info and tore it out for him, “They have more than a few designs to choose from he might like. A lot of them more complicated than the one I chose.”

Dwalin shook his head, “Sometimes simple is best. He especially loves the creeping vine supports when it grows.”

Thorin looked to Frerin at his claiming your journal again while you turned the page in your magazine, “What are you shopping for?”

Frerin’s eyes darted from his brother to you and back again, “Nothing in particular.”

“I highly doubt you could make it from New Years to Yule with a present and not boast about it.”

Dwalin nearly snorted to keep from laughing and replied, “We could make it. Near to bursting with ample hints in between.”

Frerin smirked wider saying, “Only builds anticipation.”

“So what happens if you anticipate a flat screen but get one of those wobbling dolls instead?”

Dwalin, “Ah, but you don’t give hints to what it is, just how they would take it.”

“Hmm, I suppose I’d have to see it for myself to understand fully.”

Dwalin chuckled, “Yes, you will.”

Another side table was given a star for consideration while Dwalin and Thorin got pulled into their work modes again before you stopped on a patio set of furniture. Turning your head to Frerin he grinned at the sudden gaze his way curious for what you had to say, “I haven’t even looked at my back yard yet.”

“I’m certain if Gloin didn’t show you the yard there isn’t much to show.”

“What if I need a mower? What am I going to do with a yard? I already have the greenhouse.”

A text to Glorfindel was fired off, _“Any idea what they might want for the ad?”_

Not a few moments later he replied, _“I sent them a copy of an old sketch you made of the Countess lighting her pipe. Hope you don’t mind, they did love it.”_

_“No, I don’t mind at all. I’m glad they did.”_

_“Ecthellion is already planning on possible merchandise with her image for the station too. Stickers could be managed easily and quickly enough.”_

_“I do like stickers.”_

Frerin smirked saying, “If it’s anything like Dwalin’s it shouldn’t be too troublesome. Good news?”

His eyes shifted to your phone and you nodded, “Glorfindel and Ecthellion sent Gorgo a sketch of the Countess I’d showed them a while back and they’re going to look into getting them on stickers for the station.”

“Ooh, do let us know when you get those in.”

_“No doubt the Durins would be getting their own collection.”_

“Darn right. We’re all so proud of our distant kin, both by blood and imagination.”

Smirking again you lifted your cup and finished it off only to see Thorin coming over with a refill for you both. News of the stickers rippled around and in the dying of the winds you took that as a sign to head home with a smaller chance of being blown away. Soft goodbyes were traded and out you went to be helped back through the door Frerin held open for you before stepping out himself. Holding the circle of key chains you watched the town shift wondering what would be in this mysterious yard of yours. Again you were parked in your driveway and climbing over your fence you led the way to your front door with him after you curiously wondering why you had fallen silent.

Unlocking the door you turned looking up at him asking, “What’s that face for?” Once inside you closed the door and hung up your bag adding the ring of key chains to a hook by your puffer fish one making him smirk.

He shook his head, “Just curious what’s behind your silence.”

Inhaling you shook your head saying, “Just hoping it doesn’t have more blackberry bushes.” Making him chuckle to himself.

“Let’s go and see, shall we?”

You nodded and wet your lips turning to start the walk through the house spreading his grin seeing a couple more touches you had added to the rooms he had seen in checking chimneys and those he hadn’t. Through the back door you unlocked and opened the breeze seemed to be more managed here and from a short path of arches coated in vines and bluebells creeping up over it parting your lips. Passing that you drew in a breath closing your lips at the tall multicolored flowering bushes lining against the stone wall marking off your yard. Past the wild tufts of colorful flowers you eyed an arch coated with more past a white statue of Yavanna. Down a winding path you eyed all the flowers saying, “Ok, lot of flowers…” This half being the smaller portion behind your greenhouse with a larger half unseen.

Smirking behind you he said, “Not too bad. Left to be wild few years thought it might be worse.”

“Wonder where the path goes.” You said looking up wondering where the woven branches hanging overhead were coming from. Suddenly there was a break from flowers to green and trees rounding a corner, “Huh,” with your head tilting you eyed the stone steps leading up to another stone wall with an arch through it from the house each plot held to split uses of the land. Eyeing the uneven steps you said, “These need some love,” reaching out in your first step to plant a hand on the tree whose roots were moving the steps.

Frerin’s hand eased around your back to help steady you following you up the steps, “Not half bad. Wonder if you have a hedge trimmer too?”

“Hedge trimmer?” Above the steps you had moved a bit farther then stopped at the sound of a branch shifting turning your head in a moment of panic as to what it could be.

Lowly Frerin said, “That would be your hedge trimmer.”

Around the trunk of another tree you eyed a brown bear on his hind legs standing well over nine feet tall, “Hello,” you said with a quick wave making him blink his honey colored eyes then look to Frerin and back again.

 **“Hello, I am Smoky. I tend to the hedges in the property.”** He blinked again lowering down to move closer with his head tilting looking you over just under a foot away peering down at your face with his pupils expanding and contracting again. **“You are Jaqi Pear, I have been informed of your purchase of the property.”** His eyes shifted to Frerin, **“I am not aware of you.”**

Frerin chuckled replying, **“I am Frerin Durin, a friend and guest of Miss Pear.”**

Smoky looked to you again stating, **“I have been informed of your winged companions, I assure you I would not cause any harm to them. I tend the hedges. I do not require sustenance.”**

“Belly did mention a bear.” You muttered then replied to him, **“Are you solar powered?”**

**“Yes. I am self sustaining, should I require maintenance I shall inform you directly.”**

**“Thank you.”**

Turning your gaze to the arch again you asked, **“What’s through there?”**

**“That is the clearing, mainly hedges and clover.”**

**“Lovely,”** you said and he turned to show you through the archway while Frerin was holding back his smirk hearing the fluent Khuzdul accent you had that Thorin could have gotten the hint of you being the Countess from. Clearing was right as the slightly hilly remainder of your strip of land was indeed scattered with hedges lining the outer stone walls and shrubs rounded off throughout the thick clover. **“It is lovely, thank you for showing me.”**

He nodded and turned, **“I shall return to my tending. Clouds show signs of rain before dark.”**

 **“Of course.”** You said watching him happily bound off before turning to Frerin softly saying, **“I wasn’t expecting a bear. Like an actual, bear like Belly said.”**

Lowly he chuckled and said, “Dwalin’s is a giant badger. Absolutely terrified Bilbo on their tour of the place, probably why Gloin left it in the packet. They do take a couple days to switch over property owners in their systems. They are incredibly loyal, great guards as well.”

“At least it’s clover, not grass. I can manage clover. Nice and soft, plushy year round.”

“The flowers aren’t bad either, from what I can see they are low maintenance.”

You nodded saying, “Naneth will be pleased about the statue for Yavanna.” A soft rumble overhead had you turning to the house again, “I guess the mini cave home over behind the greenhouse is his.”

He nodded looking it over, “Does seem so.” Behind himself he closed the door and from the archway you spotted Belly dangling asking, **_“Was there a bear?”_**

 ** _“Yes, he is,”_** looking to Frerin you asked, “Is there a word for robot?”

To which he stated for you, **_“Manmade to trim the hedges.”_**

You nodded saying, **_“He won’t hurt you. We have quite the yard.”_**

Belly nodded, **_“Yes, I shall inform the others, when the rain clears we shall explore it fully Kuu and I. The herd want wind chimes, we shall scout for locations.”_**

Off he darted and you whispered, “Ok, I missed that last bit, they want cacti?”

“Wind chimes,”

You nodded, “Way more sense than cacti. Had one once, did not go well. Someone put it on the roof.”

To himself he chuckled and asked, “Are you hungry? I can order in and hang out, maybe borrow a computer to do my shopping?”

“Fine, but I’m buying lunch.” You said guiding him to your bedroom where you removed your shoes and grabbed your laptop then guided him to your living room. By your front door he removed his boots then came to lounge on your couch beside you watching you switch on the laptop with a galaxy homepage. The doorbell however had you handing it over once you had opened the browser, “Since when am I popular?” You muttered on your way to the door making him chuckle to himself. From his pocket he brought out the page from you to find the right website and start adding to his cart. Opening the door however your lips parted, “Mal?”

Stepping back in her walk past you she said, “It’s been so long and I haven’t seen your house yet since you painted.”

Narrowing your eyes at her after closing your front door you said, “I thought you said you were busy today.”

“I am, or was. But that’s part of why I dropped by. So, tour first, I can share after.”

Room by room she shared her praise on your work to the house and you said, “I have a bear in the back yard.”

She paused a moment and said, “Ah, the trimmer, Bilbo has a badger, so cute.”

“He’s ten feet tall. Very sweet, if Frerin hadn’t told me what could have been in the yard I’d have scared my neighbors by screaming at the poor sweet thing.”

Smirking again she asked, “I take it it’s his car outside?”

You nodded, “Drove me home.”

To the living room you led her and she looked to Frerin who grinned up at her, “Mal, joining us for lunch?”

She shook her head, “I have to get back and get BamBam, but I wanted to drop by and ask a favor.”

Sitting down you said, “You need a day off?”

She shook her head then said, “Well you know about the Garden Furtwist Festival?”

You nodded, “It’s this weekend.”

Clapping her hands together she said, “Good, then you know about the guidelines?”

Your eyes narrowed, “I do, but why would I need to?”

“Well I’m going, my parents are flying out for it again, we’ve gone the past few years together since I moved out here. And well, the guys are going to be there and I thought that we could bring you.”

“What, you need a chaperone?”

“Well, no, but you’re off and last couple years you said you had to work but now you’re off so you can go. You’re good at talking people up too, and it’d be fun.”

“You sure you don’t want it to be a family thing?”

“No!”

Frerin teased adding the davenport to the cart after having added your desk and table, “Either she takes you or we’ll pick you up for it.”

Looking between them you sighed, “It’s four days away and all I’ve got is what I wore two centuries ago.”

Mal beamed at you, “That’ll be perfect.”

“You don’t even know what it is.”

She clapped her hands again and pulled out her buzzing phone saying, “I know you, and it’ll be perfect.” Stepping aside she said, “I’ll let myself out, have fun guys,” pausing a moment she asked Frerin, “With your-,”

Smiling at her he said, “I’m shopping.”

She nodded and looked at you, “It’ll be perfect. See you tomorrow! Can’t wait to see what Bunny does next!” Hurrying to the door that a few moments you heard opened then closed again.

Glancing at Frerin you said, “I can’t wait till I’m courting someone then I get to burst in and demand favors of people bordering on entrapment.”

Lowly he chuckled then replied, “Demand all you like now.” Shifting the laptop to bring out his wallet to add in the card info to complete the payment. “If you like you can show me what you got. I’ll have a badger mask and ears. What type of fairy did you go as?”

“There’s an old tale, she’s called Hópilen,”

His lips parted, “The fairy that hatches from an owl egg. With feathered wings. I bet you were spectacular as her.”

“They gave me a ribbon. Granted I was the only one dressed as her, not hard to win with those odds.”

Closing your laptop he switched off he eased off the couch saying, “Alright, where’s the costume?”

Brushing your bangs back you turned making your way to your closet he followed you into. On the hanging rack you showed him the dress you had used, “it’s not too showy, I know she has a silver and gold dress in the story,”

Frerin shook his head, “That is lovely. Incredibly crafted to last this long.”

“My aunt made it for me for a party long ago. Rarely get to wear it. Kind of casual,” letting it go you moved to the hanging sweaters, cardigans and your few shawls you had ending with a feathered one parting his lips as you brought it down for him to see, “Swan feathers, but I didn’t have Kuu at the time. And I have a headdress too,” you said hanging up the feathered cloak again. “I’ll have to go shoe shopping, the dress is a bit long on me. Aside from that I have a couple gold leaf bracelets and some golden glitter I can get for my painted on mask to finish the look.”

“It’s incredible, what type of shoes do you want?”

Pointing at him you said, “No.” Nodding your head to the side you said, “Come on, I’ll call for lunch and put on a film.”

He smirked saying, “I’ll light the fire.” The whole way to your kitchen you mentally wondered just what this event was going to bring. The fairytale Equinox based event where everyone came in costumes. Hobbits as Fairies, Elves as Foxes, small mammals, fish or birds and Dwarves as their own spirit animals.


	22. Scooter

“Dis will be thrilled to have someone so extravagant to blend in with this year. Usually Tili has to miss it and our robes aren’t as fine as the dresses and capes she chooses.”

“Cape? Wouldn’t she go as an animal?”

To himself he chuckled, “No, Dis is going as a Butterfly Storm Fairy again.”

“Butterfly?” You asked with a curious grin.

“Yes, we are quarter Hobbit and she uses that to her advantage to be extravagant. This year especially as she’s carrying and no one would dare try to stop her.”

When he paused in the living room to light the fire he shifted to face you, “Is this a Dwarf courting thing? Why she would ask me?”

“Could be she considers you family. Or an ally, they can be used to buffer in the first meeting of clans.”

“Is it really going to be that bad?”

He chuckled again shaking his head, “Which clan is she from?”

“Stone, foot, I think? And Baggins, obviously.”

“We usually get along with Stonefoot clan. I promise you, there won’t be any battles you would be eased in the middle of.”

“Well I doubt there would, I’m just not the best in my opinion to buffer, I barely know you all and I’ve met her parents once.” Your doorbell rang in another roll of thunder, turning your head you mumbled, “Now who is that?”

Frerin chuckled and said in your glance at him, “I thought Bilbo was the only one who could remind me of Gran and unexpected guests. Hobbit trait, even we feel the pull from time to time outside of the clan.”

To the door you went and opened it again this time finding Dis and Vili outside who grinned at your moment of confusion, “Hi.”

Dis, “We came to check on you, make sure you were doing well.”

“I am,” stepping back you opened the door wider and let the pair in, “Just gonna order take out.”

Vili closed the door asking, “Frerin’s here?” He said lowering to remove his boots after Dis slipped out of her shoes as well. “And lighting a fire.”

Frerin smirked standing up from lighting the fire, “Blustery outside Vili, perfect temp for a fire. Besides, always like a fire after a shopping trip. Jaqi insisted on picking lunch.”

“I’ll get the menu,” you said heading to the kitchen.

Dis moved closer asking lowly, “She ok?”

Frerin nodded, “Seems like it, bit put off, Mal asked Jaqi to play buffer at the festival this weekend. Well, didn’t ask really.”

Vili, “And her family?”

Frerin, “Her Amad is her clan. I think settling here is the big change. Full time, big house compared to her flat.”

Dis, “What were you buying?”

Frerin smirked, “Housewarming gift. She’s promised to be very cross with me when it arrives after letting me buy it for her.” Making the pair smirk in return.

“Ok, Chinese food, what do you guys like?”

Gathered around the menu on the couch you added it to the app for the local shop on your phone and paid through it then switched on the projector as Dis said, “Mal cornered you into attending the festival I hear?”

“It, it’s not like that. Just nerves.”

Vili, “Nerves to meet us?”

“Meet all of you, have the guys meet her parents for the first time.”

Dis shifted, “Her parents are cautious on the courtship?”

Vili, “Is it because she’s being courted by two suitors at once?”

“No,” you wet your lips, “That’s not what I mean. Just, they weren’t spring chickens when they had her.” That had them nodding haltingly, “They’re just protective, she was a surprise after years of having stopped trying.” The admission softening their expressions, “I mean, they even were wondering about me when we first met, wanted to make sure I was a good influence when she kept bringing me up.”

Frerin chuckled, “You, a bad influence?”

Dis, “No doubt they got over that quickly.”

Vili, “Anything we can do?”

You shrugged, “I don’t have babies. No clue. I do however have a bear in my backyard. You all seem more than sensible, guys are adorable, don’t know them that well past they’ve got a good trade, mechanics on a pit crew. Once you get past the fact they’re all fresh out of their teens, give or take some years,”

Vili, “That would be an issue?”

“To be blunt, she’s a Dwobbit. There’s two of them, depending on when they decide to get physical,”

Dis nodded, “Pebbles.”

“Yup.”

Frerin, “Well I doubt that would be an issue so early. I’ll keep the boys busy if I have to.”

“Doubt Mal would like that.”

Vili, “Neither would the boys, but even we had some limitations on time together. They will get over it.”

Switching to a court tv show you all settled into the couch easing the center foot rest out to slide sideways before removing the cushion revealing the wooden top that Vili helped you settle the food onto. Frerin brought out some plates and the adorably small bottles of juice to go with the meal your conversation bled through the show you all commented on. A glance at Dis rubbing her back when the food was over had Vili asking, “Back hurt?”

She shook her head, “Just kicking. We should get some mandarins on the way home.”

“I have some, if you want some. Tons of fruit in the fridge.”

The guys helped to carry the dishes into the kitchen setting them in the sink while Dis grabbed a mandarin and looked in the fridge and claimed one of your boxes of raspberries, “Ooh, raspberries.” She straightened up and looked at you making you giggle.

“Help yourself. I have four boxes left. I also have some blueberry jam if you guys want it. Not a big fan of blueberries, used to give it to my neighbors.”

Frerin, “Ooh, I’ll take some of that.” You nodded and went to the pantry showing them your jam and preserve supply dropping their jaws.

Vili looked you over and you said, “I grow a lot of fruit. Like, a lot.”

A hug was taken by Frerin with a promise to see you in the morning and if their hands weren’t full with reusable totes of fruit and jars from your pantry Dis and Vili would have done the same, both thanking you and wishing you good night.

Exhaling slowly you locked the door behind your back looking through the entrance hall. Back to the living room you went and put on a music video channel and went to rinse off the dishes you loaded into your washer. Drying off your hands you left the cloth on the counter and started swaying and bouncing along to the songs through your house. Happily and curiously your birds joined in on the fun bopping and dancing along, a fun hour was spent until the rain came down heavily and the storm shutters began to ease down. Under the stargazing glass roof of the greenhouse you joined them in watching the storm get blocked out triggering the crystal lanterns inside to light up.

Out again you went shutting off the music switching the channels until your phone buzzed and you smirked seeing a message from Mal that her scooter was finally out of the shop and it was just her luck that it had started to rain ten feet from her building. Easing your laptop closer you opened it starting to look at scooters and the road requirements for them. You were just a subway stop away now and with everything in town it wouldn’t be unreasonable to get yourself one. It certainly would silence your friends on the walk home past midnight. Rain however would be a hindrance, however those days you could always take the subway.

Her rant on the rain had you messaging back, **_“How much was your scooter?”_**

**_“Not certain, was Mom’s in school, Adad fixed it up for me, why?”_ **

**_“Think I might look into getting one. Might stop people from worrying about me walking past midnight.”_ **

**_“I think you’d love a scooter! We could match!”_ **

**_“True. Don’t think I could pick a pink one.”_ **

**_“Just don’t forget a helmet.”_ **

**_“I know. My oldest friend is a racer. He would tear out his hair if he found out I didn’t wear one.”_ **

**_“Agh, my window wiggled open. Talk to you tomorrow, have to fix it.”_ **

**_“Night.”_ **

With a sigh you sat back then hopped up to head to your study fetching your legal pads for the latest book in your series to write out the ideas and bits of dialog that flooded into your mind. Up till nightfall you wrote feeling your eyes drooping signaling you to take them back to your study, turning off the show. With the pads secured in your mini safe tucked in one of your trunks into the bath you went to scrub the stray ink off your hands, that once gone freed you to plug in your phone and crawl your way under your covers and fall asleep.

.

Half dazed again you plopped on your couch post breakfast waiting for the doorbell to sound grumbling about how late you had stayed up and the three video messages you had received from your family about a recital your sisters had along with a third from Cirdan flaunting his melon patch that he had harvested. The interruptions however unexpected were infinitely welcome as a tether to your family. A welcome warmth seeping from you into your home reminding yourself just how you had planned to fix up the spare rooms to bring them out one day. Quotes for the installation of the built in bunk beds had been added to your list and seemed to be modest a cost without the mattresses, which would near double it. Buying the house was a small fortune, and it seemed filling it would cost the same. But a text had torn you from sleep and up you climbed to your feet to head out into another blustery day making your shirt flap around you and braid circle you almost twice.

Halfway sliding your way to the car you climbed in and flashed Frerin a grin. “Thanks again.”

“No need to thank me. Trouble sleeping?”

With a giggle you showed him one of the pictures your family had sent you with your mother and sisters, all three with peach colored curls, mint eyes with silver speckles, around Cirdan with his emerald eyes, pastel pink hair and braided beard to his chest smiling widely with armfuls of melons. “Got some videos last night. Two recital performances and Cirdan’s melons. They’re enjoying their spring.”

“That’s good.” He said backing out of your drive.

“Yes it is. You sleep well?”

“Like a rock.”

A brief stop at the shop had you sipping on your cider as Frerin got tangled in a call over speaker phone concerning work parting you with finger waves, his being reluctant as if he had wished to say something. Out you popped and headed inside the lobby where you found Glorfindel and Ecthellion waiting. The pair beamed at you and the latter said, “Thursday,” Your brow inched up, “I have the final figures and now we are just hashing out the wording. I’ll get it finished today, hopefully they will have their end signed tomorrow and you on Wednesday with wheels turning on Thursday for their ad to be posted and their side to settle on an advance for your sending a draft of the novel in to Gorgo. Though I doubt it is to edit and critique but to gain a sneak peek into the series.”

With a giggle you replied, “No doubt, and that’s good news.”

Glorfindel, “Better news, we got a quote on those stickers, next week should be able to get a few thousand ready for purchase, surely with more to follow in pre-orders on the website. I will have the ad up later today, plus let’s say 20 for you, your Naneth and the Durins of course to split.”

Tightly you hugged the pair earning tight hugs in return muffling your soft, “Thank you!”

Back again they stepped and Glorfindel asked guiding you to the lift asking, “Any plans today post tea stop?”

“Actually, I have to buy some shoes.”

They both said, “Ooh,”

“And, I’ve been considering a scooter, possibly.”

Glorfindel, “Nice.”

Ecthellion smirked asking, “What type of shoes?”

“Well the Festival this weekend, Mal asked me to be her buffer. I’ll wear my old costume, which is a bit long.”

Ecthellion, “What color?”

“Black and gold, for the dress. The feathers are all white.”

Ecthellion said, “Let me buy your shoes. I have time between calls and my sister needs some help shopping as well in Greenwood. Glori can help you with your scooter shopping.”

Out into the hall you stepped and said, “I haven’t decided yet.”

Glorfindel, “We can at least look for you. It wouldn’t hurt.”

You nodded, “I suppose. They do seem reasonably priced and it is a short distance so aside from blustery and rainy days I could zip around quite easily, and safely, they have biking lanes here even on bridges.”

Ecthellion, “I think it would suit you nicely and ease you into car ownership.”

Glorfindel, “How do you think today will go over?”

“Well, it’ll be the test if I can keep this going on air and be convincing. Should be suspenseful all the same.”

Ecthellion, “No doubt about that.”

Mal from the lift came out with a huff, “First the rain now these winds. Get my scooter back from the shop and now I am left to hoofing it.” She looked you over, “Any thoughts on the scooter shopping since last night?”

“Thought I might go looking today. Just to browse. Feel things out at least.”

Mal said, “I’ll come too then, apparently the guys have to pick out the finishing touches to their costumes.” Pouting through a disappointed huff, she looked you over, “How did it go with Frerin? All cozy with the fire and his shopping spree?”

Weakly you chuckled and replied, “Dis and Vili showed up,” making her inhale sharply, “Came to check on me. We had lunch and I sent them home with a heaping helping of my jams and preserves, some of my berries and a mandarin too.”

Mal huffed, “Oh boots! I could have had lunch with their parents! Oh the luck of it all..”

Rubbing your hand on her arm you said, “Don’t be like that. You get to know them over the weekend. They are not half as vicious as they try to seem. You will get along well.”

Mal, “Oh I don’t doubt that, parents love me.” Making you smirk to yourself, “Just have to keep Adad from going off on the guys.”

“Oh I doubt he would go for the jugular. They make you happy, they have earned a chance to be heard out at least.”

Glorfindel said, “I am certain there is event enough to distract as well, Thranduil has shared it is quite amusing with interest enough for our first trip out.”

*

 **“How did it go?”** Thorin asked noting his brother’s furrowed gaze in having to park and walk around the building to get in the much safer front door brushing his hair out of his face on his way to the counter.

 **“Buy the hedges.”** Thorin huffed and Frerin blurted out, **“I got interrupted by a work call.”**

A twin pair of stewardesses from weeks prior sighed asking, “We haven’t missed her, have we?”

Dwalin said, “Show should start soon.”

The taller of the ladies said, “No, his forbidden lover. Only been half a week.”

Thorin rolled his eyes turning away from the pair while Frerin smirked and moved closer. The elder brother muttering, **“Don’t start.”**

Dwalin chuckled replying, “She shows up later.” Lower he continued, “Still besotted.”

Thorin rumbled, **“I’m moving away from all of you.”**

Frerin chuckled, **“Good, I think our dear Mafioso would be needing a roommate. Someone to help her fill in her home.”** Earning a glare from his brother only deepening his smirk. **“You and I both know she feels a bit timid on spending all that money to fill all that space just for herself. Now, with a lover,”** Thorin’s glare deepened, **“she may feel more comfortable in it.”** Frerin chuckled and said on his way to the office, “For now just let your mind wander to this weekend. She will be Mal’s buffer.” Parting Thorin’s lips in wonder as to how you would be dressed for the occasion finally allowing him to see you out of casual clothes. Not that he didn’t adore you comfortable, but he was curious to see what you could pull off for an event of this level.

Eyes shifted upwards at the sounding of the opening music for the show and with baited breath. Bunny’s opener was nowhere in sight and right into the thick of things the Countess and her family all delved into plotting with papers being scattered about and crumbled up. Nearly an hour plotting had bled into reminiscing as to where Bunny could have been taken until an abrupt cut off came with the clinking of coins in your palm to mime chains in Bunny’s waking up to a cackle from Holm.

Hair was standing on end by the first ad break you stretched your tongue and lips readying to start up again spilling more into the sinister back and forth delving out more of the pair of rarely spoken about characters. Harshly words were spat back and forth between the pair until Bunny was drugged and Holm said to his henchman to ready ‘the device’ a second ad provided the switch over and a bathroom break for you to return. From there to delve into a seemingly unrelated new pair of characters revealed to be treasure hunting off the edge of Rohan’s cliff side. Meaning was revealed as they set off a sonar device that backfired sending off an unintended electromagnetic pulse killing the power to several lands surrounding the cliffs. The final send off being Holm’s cries of rage and a pre copied grumbling from Bunny.

.

That tiny breath of hope giving everyone listening in a belief that their dear announcer had a chance of being rescued or possibly escaping at the playing of the closing music. Frerin had gone to the station in the second ad break parking in the garage to give himself time to listen to the show and be on time to fetch you back again. Upon seeing you with Mal and the tall golden haired Elf he exited his car flashing you a grin asking, “You seem pleased. It was a lovely show.” Looking to Mal he said, “I smell a plot afoot. I want in.”

Mal chuckled and said, “Jaqi’s looking at scooters today.”

Frerin smirked looking to you, “Just browsing, haven’t decided yet.”

Frerin chuckled then said, “All the same, I’m in. Oh, and I can drop you at the shop on the way Mal,”

Mal, “But..”

Frerin sent a wink her way, “A certain Durin is heading your way.” Parting her lips making her hurry over to climb in through his door as he laid the seat forward.

Glorfindel chuckled saying, “I’ll follow you then.” Patting your back to guide you to the car you let yourself inside.

It was just a few minutes to drop her off then turn around to head for the dealership just a couple exits away on the highway.

.

Dis inside the shop in a stop of her own finished off her own mug of tea and upon seeing Frerin’s car passing the shop she climbed to her feet as Dwalin asked in the car pulling away, “Guess they were dropping Mal off.”

Thorin in watching the car take off in the complete opposite direction rumbled, “Where are they going?”

Dis patted his back saying, “Frerin mentioned he was shopping yesterday, maybe he’s asking for her opinion on something.”

Thorin, “Perhaps, but who was in the car behind him?”

Dis smirked saying, “I will ask Mal at brunch with Bilbo and Frodo. Try not to worry. Frerin says she is doing well. Her main issue being adjusting to her new home compared to her old place.”

Thorin rumbled back in concern, “It’s that bad?”

Dis sighed, “You know how we all felt moving out the first time, she was there for centuries and in a matter of days she’s now in a huge place. It must barely feel lived in yet to her, only just found her hedge trimmer yesterday.”

Dwalin, “Oh that couldn’t have gone well. What’d she get?”

Dis, “Bear.” Looking to Thorin again she said, “In time.”

Grumbling in her absence they turned to distract themselves hoping you wouldn’t take long, though they could always drop by your place after if it took too long.

*

“Hmm.” Easing your fingers around your braid you untangled from inside the glass wrapped dealership sales floor. Near to the size of a baseball field you eyed the various types of scooters stemming to dune buggies and four wheelers. Between the two men you strolled through the small Vespas that you had looked up being unable to take across bridges or highways into the more crotch rocket style scooters. Each one growing more expensive by the aisle and at the approach of a salesman you reached up to tap Glorfindel’s side only for him to pull out his coin purse he set in your palm parting your lips.

Lowly he stated, “You get paid from the hotel next month, I know you’ve budgeted for your hotel check. Use the gold and write me a check on the first. You’re good for it.”

Misspelled, that was all you could think of the man with a Troll saying on his arm. No doubt meant to be something far more formidable than ‘cabbage behind dawn’ all the same you looked at the man who was pulling his longer sleeve out from under his plaid shirt sleeved shirt tucked into his black jeans hanging over an odd pair of bright orange boots matching his tie with lime polka dots on it. His certain salesman grin easing out in his approach.

“Take it you’re prepping for uni for your little miss?”

A twitch of your brow had it clicking in your head that again you were counted to be the child in the mixture by your size. Frerin however grinned parting the lips of the salesman who recognized him instantly. Easing his arm around your shoulders saying, “Helping my big Sis pick out a scooter.”

The man looked you over catching your flinch of a grin, “Yes, well we certainly have a fair selection for Hobbit sized lasses to choose from. Any specifics you require?”

“Well it has to be legal to take on the highway and bridges, I have to cross a bridge to get to work. I don’t live far from my other job so it won’t be needed for long commutes, just the back and forth I suppose.”

He nodded and started to guide you through the difference in motor classifications you really didn’t need as well as how fast each could get to leaving a smaller group of two brand models to choose from. “Have you driven one before?”

You nodded, “Ya, not since I was in the service, but I remember the gist of it.”

Lowly he muttered, “Service,” then wet his lips wondering at your age noticing you had Elf not Hobbit ears. “We do have a special edition mint striped one in the back if you wanted to take this white one to our demo track in the back room?”

You nodded and he waved over another man telling to go fetch the mint one and ready it for purchase, sprucing it up and filling the tank with minor checks to fluids and battery and such. Hunched over he guided the scooter through the sales floor and through a barn door that another worker at the counter near there opened for you all flashing you all a grin as you passed.

Inside the miniature mock obstacle road course set up half the size of the sales floor complete with street signs to practice stopping and starting at he set you up on the starting corner. Inching back you pocketed the coin purse and held the weight of the scooter while he went over the tiny features like blinkers, headlights and of course the tiny tweaks to the clutch, shifter and accelerator from the much older model you had driven on your training base. The salesman stepped away leaving you under the watch of another man to go check the paperwork for the scooter was being gathered by his assistant.

Ignition switched on and around the course you went leaving Glori to look at chuckling Frerin who muttered, “Just trying to picture my brother trying to fit in the back of that. Mahal knows he’s going to want to keep it equal and if she wants to drive I certainly want to be there when he’s squished on the backseat.”

Glori chuckled saying, “I highly doubt if he is as protective as you all say that he wouldn’t simply buy her something bigger.”

Frerin chuckled saying, “He’s already been trying to think of ways to lend her his car. I think this might be the nail in the coffin for him.”

Glori looked at Frerin and asked, “I don’t mean to offend, however, as nearly kin, Thorin is not the sort to bounce from one relationship to the next, is he? Because there are certain courtship markers that once cast off many Elves will not take another partner.”

Seriously Frerin answered, “I understand fully, and no, he isn’t. He was tightly bound to a woman years back, though she cheated and he nearly decided not to court again until he met Jaqi. I give you my word it is nothing frivolous.”

Glori flashed him a calming grin and turned his head to look at you again, “Her Naneth had such a time courting Cirdan, were it not for his patience and compassion along with Jaqi’s hard earned blessing they would not be bound. It took quite some time for trust to be rebuilt. We wore her down though, and she is the stronger for it. Completely treasured. I am certain she would agree to the union, once her trust is sated. Though that entirely depends on the pace Jaqi chooses.”

Frerin, “Well at this rate either they’ll back into a courtship by accident or Thorin might just explode with all he’s been holding in.”

“Is that normal for Dwarves, repression of emotions until explosions?”

Frerin chuckled, “Depends on the Dwarf. And how badly they’ve been burned before.”

Five laps and three paths through the obstacles on the inner ring the man guided you to try you came to a stop in front of the pair who grinned at you making you say, “You’re plotting something.”

Frerin chuckled saying, “Just saying they had some interesting designs for helmets you could choose from. I doubt you would need a full face one, but you will be getting a helmet. Even with the bike lanes you could still fall down.”

Smirking at him you got off and handed the weight to the man who came to take it back again. “I know. Even without telling Thranduil I could hear him shouting the same.”

Glorfindel settled his hand on your shoulder and in your shared smile Frerin caught a matching set of glowing silver rings in your eyes lighting up and white swirls spreading from his fingertips up his hand in the contact. Part of the reason why Elves outside of clans or couples rarely showed physical affection in public as like when Dwarves embraced their kin their invisible clan markers would glow. A brief moment of visible joy and peace between the pair of you. “It suits you, you want it?”

You nodded and said, “I think it would be a good purchase.”

He nodded and lowered his hand when the first salesman came back, “Alright, minor hitch, the mint striped one is a bit more powerful than the white one, would that be alright still?”

You nodded, “Should be fine for me.”

He nodded and said, “Well I have the paperwork ready and if you have the details we could work out the payment plan for you.”

“Ah, I have payment in full.”

Making his grin inch wider, “Even better. Saves plenty of time. My office is on the way past the helmets.”

To go with the green to silver color changing stripe on your black scooter you picked a shimmering pale green and silver open faced helmet that bumped the price up to an even three gold coins post tax. Part of the process was their helping to confirm the purchase by giving you the info setting up your insurance for it and printing out your temporary insurance papers. Curiously though the salesman eyed you after having read your birth date back in the Second Age only adding to your mystery and the question of you were younger or older then your golden haired clearly fully Elven friend.

Thankfully the winds weren’t as strong here and had died down quite a bit since your arrival. Next to the curb around the building you eyed the pair after passing Glorfindel back his coin purse, “Do you guys have to go now?”

Glori said, “I should perhaps check on the station, ensure the show hasn’t received another duffel of letters or random items to help Bunny escape.” Leaning in to hug you again, _“Love you, see you tomorrow Jackrabbit.”_

Flashing him a wave in his turn, _“Love you too Glori._ Drive safe.”

“You as well, if it is windy tomorrow please do not risk it.”

“I know,”

Frerin said, “I’ll be picking her up again,”

Glori grinned saying, “Good, have fun Frerin.”

Frerin chuckled and looked you over asking, “Hungry?”

“Kind of.”

He nodded and after checking his watch he said, “Why don’t you come over to ours. We’ve invaded your home nearly daily, come scavenge in ours.” With a giggle you watched him turn saying, “Just follow me, won’t take no for an answer.”

Trotting to his car again he hastily messaged Thorin, who had been lingering around and after an hour decided you weren’t coming and headed home with a huff curious where his brother had taken you. A bark from his pocket had him pulling out his phone at Frerin’s alert to read, **_“Hey Rin. On our way to our place. If you’d like come down and check out Mafioso’s new wheels.”_**


	23. Hector

Looking up Thorin said to Dwalin, who was hanging out to keep from bursting in on Bilbo and Dis’ time to calm Mal to being around them. **“Frerin just said he’s bringing Jaqi here. And she’s got some new wheels..”**

Dwalin, **“She bought a car? Thought she didn’t want to spend that much after the house?”**

Thorin shrugged and Fili chuckled out, **“I bet it’s adorably small.”**

Kili, **“Can’t be worse then Mal’s scooter. Can’t wait till we can get her an actual car.”**

Dwalin said with a pointed gaze, **“You’re not there yet in your courtship.”** Making the pair huff.

Fili crosses his arms slumping more into his chair, **“You’d say the same if you’d seen it. Can’t even take it on bridges or in tunnels.”**

Dwalin, **“She doesn’t need to get far to have to cross a bridge or tunnel.”**

Kili, **“Still not fair. And only one of us can ride with her but it slows it down.”**

Thorin rolled his eyes and said, **“I’ll wait in the garage.”** Climbing to his feet luring the smirking trio behind him.

*

Behind Frerin’s sports car after securing your helmet over your brushed back bangs you turned over the engine and instantly heard the extra tiny bit of power in the scooter pulling away from the counter luring waves from the grateful team of guys who were able to assist someone on this blustery day. The mighty engine in the scooter cutting off any resistance you had assumed you might have due to any winds, powering through it to ensure the safety of its passenger. Behind him you rode back down the main street then turned onto the on-ramp and from there split off to the segregated lanes for bikes behind a trio of motorcycles. Keeping him in sight with his bumper lead in front of you allowing you to catch sight of his blinkers so you could know which exit to take.

And while the motorcycles slowed to yield for those taking the exit before they could continue on to the tunnel past the open split in the barrier you eased into the exiting lane and took the slope on the off ramp with ease behind Frerin. That loop took you to the road under the bridge you were on to turn right again and head on to another stretch of highway feeding across a bridge you followed for a few miles before it bled into another more decorative bridge sloping down to the back street paths he chose. At the final light he rolled down his window saying, “I take the red entrance and you take the yellow. 4th level is our floor they have a section for bikes.”

You nodded and he smirked looking forward again he led you ahead and at the fourth building on the left he turned for the red entrance while you eased over for the turning lane for the yellow a bit further down on the corner.

After two trucks drove past you took your turn and pulled through the open entrance of the garage and followed the wide path circling each floor of parking around the parked cars and openings to each bike section until you reached the fourth floor.

Along the wall the group waited chatting with constant brushes of their hair from their faces and smirks spread seeing Frerin pulling up to his assigned spot beside the second guest spot they had. Certain to have seen you already when Frerin got out of his car making Thorin ask, **“You remembered to hit the gate behind you too, right?”**

Walking over Frerin chuckled saying, **“Didn’t have to.”**

The sound of a telling engine had Thorin looking at his brother, **“You did not take her motorcycle shopping!”**

Frerin chuckled saying, **“No, I didn’t. Just wait.”**

Frerin caught your rise into their view in the bike path and said, **“Got to be a scooter then. You got her a scooter?”**

Frerin chuckled, **“Nope. She bought it. Paid in full.”** Thorin rubbed his face and Frerin poked him in the stomach, **“She’s adorable on it and really excited about it.”**

Dwalin chuckled patting Thorin’s back, **“Least she’s got wheels now. That much closer to a car.”**

Thorin lowered his hands and said, **“A car can’t get swept or blown under anything. A car can keep you safe from the rain!”**

Frerin poked him again, **“We’re being supportive.”** Turning with the boys to join them over to the bike section you pulled into, the elder pair exhaled and joined forcing grinning at least that you were here and they could feed you.

Fili’s hand dropped from his hair, “Oh that is cool!” He exclaimed as you pressed the pedal for the kick stands to lower so you could ease off safely and it wouldn’t be blown over while you were gone.

Kili, “If Mal had one like that we wouldn’t mind! That the new cobra?” He asked moving closer and said pointing at the decal, “These aren’t even widely on the market yet!!”

Frerin chuckled saying, “Salesman recognized me, helped to get my big sister a good scooter safe for the roads. It’s more powerful than the white one she tested, so no worries there this one can break 75 on the roads.” The label for you didn’t go unnoticed by Thorin, only he couldn’t do much past grumble as his eyes remained fixed on you.

Leaving your helmet on the dip in front of the seat you pocketed the key for it and bounced over excitedly grinning making Thorin’s grin bubble out seeing how truly excited you were. “So? Mr Mug Dealer? Whatcha think? I like it. Nice for what I need. Plus I haven’t had one since I was on base in training. Course that was the four, nothing as smooth as this, sometimes used to cut out mid ride. And you’d have to kick start it again.”

Dwalin chuckled out while the boys kept inspecting it, “They stopped making the four back in the First Age.”

You nodded, “Yup, they were vintage back when I had one, now they’re impossible to find. But we were drowning in them back then. Easy to gift out to each of us.”

Dwalin chuckled, “No doubt.”

Even with his scruples and objections against it you truly were adorable on it. And it was far safer to drive than what Mal had. “Just try not to test the winds with it.”

“No I know, it’s a fair weather transport, so other days back to hoofing it. But once these winds pass by road is mine.” Making him chuckle and grin down at you in your grin up at him.

Frerin parted your back, “For now, come on up, let’s get you some lunch.”

.

Lunch was called in and to the sound of the boys picking a film or show to watch Frerin showed you through the apartment. The two story modern marvel with mainly bright splashed of color on what used to be a mainly white background now with lively sea foam walls for the kitchen and living room. Frerin smirked along with Dwalin at your reaction while Thorin seemed to catch on that you weren’t fully comfortable with the modern style. Quickly your true impressions are masked and pleasantly you complimented things you passed and basic layouts and flows while the men distracted you with stories on items scattered about as well as more pictures.

Thorin however disappeared while Frerin showed you his room that was kept to its original color. “And thankfully Thorin didn’t go crazy and choose a color for my room as well. Can’t sleep with too much color around me unless it works flawlessly.” You nodded and he said in your glance up at him, “But don’t worry, I’ve seen your sketches for your rooms and I would love to stay in one of your guest rooms when they’re completed. Most likely the blue and orange one. It’s got a different vibe than the others. I like it the most.” The compliment made you smirk to yourself.

Fili and Kili showed up while you giggled passing Thorin’s room, which sounded like he was stashing things in his drawers to show an office on the end of the floor, “Not much room for a library but this will do for now.”

You looked at him, “For now?”

Frerin nodded, “Thinking about a house maybe. Who knows, I might find a little cave to call my own, the lads keep talking about trying to bunk on with Mal.”

“Not much room there,” you said making him chuckle.

Fili and Kili both said, “We can shrink down our things.”

Dwalin nodded with Frerin sarcastically saying, “Sure you can.”

Thorin opened his door looking to you all exiting the office and said after clearing his throat, “All clear. Had to, find my blanket. And Roac left a mess.”

The Raven in question began to cry out, **_“I make no mess in your dresser or floor Thorin! And my pictures are all displayed with pride not hidden with coatings for your appendages!”_**

In a giggle you asked at his twitch of his brow looking you over, “Blame the Raven? Bad move.” He stepped back and you said, “Let’s see what you flinch at me approaching, Mug Dealer.” Making the others smirk in his deep breath while you passed to keep from sweeping over the room again.

Navy blue walls with cubbies and shelves coated with books and trinkets sat around a large Elven sword he said, “From my service.”

“Orcrist.”

He looked you over, “Of course you can read the runes.”

After a glance up at his you pointed to the hilt of the blade, “That’s my Gramps’ rune. On my Naneth’s Vanyar side. One of the best smiths they have.”

In an almost dreamy murmur he asked, “You know this one particularly?”

You nodded replying, “There’s a rune for Pear etched in the end of the hilt. I put it there. He always had me help out with etchings and leave my mark on each blade I touched. How’d you get it?”

“Found a crashed Elf ship. This was wedged behind a bookshelf. My superiors let me keep it.”

You giggled and said, “He always loved to hide. Almost didn’t make the shipment out. Kept rolling off the mounts and tables. Gramps’ll be glad to hear it wasn’t bartered off and had a good home. All but ten came home again after the wars.”

Dwalin pulled out his phone showing you a picture he found of a set of daggers, “Are these his as well?”

Looking at the image you said, “No, that would be by my Naneth’s cousin’s grandson. That’s a Noldor dagger set.”

Fili asked, “Are they rare?”

“Wartime Noldor daggers yes, they couldn’t make enough in time, and most would end up losing theirs. Although depending on the smith these now could fetch quite a staggering amount. I would have to see the hilt to see who touched them. Celebrimbor’s are rarer than Curufin’s, and Feanor’s are just everywhere but if they have ruby accents you could buy an island with what others are willing to fetch them.”

Dwalin said, “There’s no rubies, there is something that looks-,”

He switched pictures and showed you the rune on it making you giggle, “That’s Cleo’s rune, Celebrimbor’s daughter. Only worked on three pairs, he found the others. Impossibly rare. Why looking for a buyer?”

He shook his head, “No, merely curious. Is Cleo quite the Smith?”

“She’s better now than she was then. She was still a teen then.”

Frerin, “Is it some tradition to have daughters etch blades for battles?”

“Depends on how distracting the daughter could be.” Making them chuckle again.

The supply of books by his bead heavily centered around his tea love with one odd standout on Vanyar culture and traditions his eyes trailed to once you had already passed it. Up in his window ledge you turned to spot his budding sprouts in adorable little pots fashioned together like egg cartons. The whole feel of the room was different than the rest of their apartment, bulky hand carved bed and mattress set with plushy deep armchairs around a warped piece of a stump sanded, polished and waxed to be a table between them. Homey and welcoming comforting for guests and the resident of said space, with the only touches of modern being the hanging cube shelves hung in zigzags down the whole wall.

The doorbell saved him from trying to distract you from asking about the Expo pamphlet propped up in the one on the end. One that had ‘gotten misplaced’ but held onto as a memento for your trip, as if he didn’t already have the developed pictures you had taken of each other and yourselves together underneath the pamphlet to be constructed into a photo collage when he found or made the right display for it to add to his other pictures. The first of many he hoped with next year possibly trying for a repeat with you even if he had to buy three tickets in case Dwalin demanded to go again to make up for all he missed.

Food blended into giggle and laugh filled stories and lingered until Frerin’s phone rang and the boys got roped into planning for their flight the following night for the day of press away they hoped wouldn’t blend into two so they could be back to rest amply before the festival. Stealing a poke in Thorin’s side while he cleaned up he chuckled shifting to look you over as you peered up at him, “Guess I better go. Leave you to your relaxing, or sleep.”

“Well I can walk you down at least.”

Dwalin, already by the door flashed you a grin passing you your bag left there you shouldered saying, “I doubt Bilbo and my Sunflower are still off racing about Mal.”

Through the door he opened you passed to their lift down the hall asking, “So does Frodo get his own art room?”

The pair looked at you when the doors closed and Dwalin said, “He has a playroom. When he’s older we could set up an art station. Why?” A curious grin tugged across his lips.

Pulling out your phone you brought up a picture with the foam fold together mats over a taped down tarp for half a room with hung rolls of parchment secured by shelving units holding art supplies. The cubbies for the paper set up with clips and a sliding safe slicer to separate the paintings that could be hung to dry or display on tall zigzagging strings on a bare patch beside a chalkboard painted section of wall coated in scribbles and tries for possible abstract masterpieces. “Cirdan helped me set this up for my sisters. Just an idea if you wanted one. There’s a station for each of them, ample supplies kept in order and they can ‘paint the walls’ to their liking in their art room. Sculpting and such is on the other side of the room.”

You pocketed your phone again eyeing his awed grin in his saying, “That is an incredible idea. I might just borrow an idea or two, we do have a good sized room off Frodo’s, and it could be half Bilbo’s sketch room too. I could have a corner for my clay. Thank you.”

With a shrug you said missing Thorin’s seeping dopey grin to your side deepening Dwalin’s, “Well you’re all saying I should share my ideas.”

He nodded in Thorin’s head turning rumble of, “As you should. We value your input and ideas.”

Down you went and after hugging his cousin in a trade of jesting grumbles for him to make a move Thorin followed you to the bike section where he watched you brush back your bangs from your face to add your helmet. “Please drive safe.”

Locking your eyes on him you sighed and said, “I will. You try not to drive Roac crazy with your accusations.” Making the grump chuckle to himself and watch as you swung your leg over the dip in front of the seat to sit down. Turning the key left just a press of the ignition switch on the handlebar, “See you tomorrow, Mug Dealer.”

“See you tomorrow.” He rumbled back forcing his grin to hold watching you release the kickstands and turn the front wheel to start off again heading back down in the garage after Dwalin flashing only another wave his way he glumly returned, waiting until he couldn’t hear your scooter anymore to head back inside. Locked between the truth of how you did seem to enjoy the dangerously adorable vehicle that you had chosen and his fears of what could happen to you even in this very bike conscious city with ample securities set for bikers to claim for protection. All the same straight to his room he went to set out the picture frames of you he had hidden apologizing to Roac once again before claiming the pictures from your trip to lay down with recalling before bed how it felt to sleep with you behind him and for a brief snippet across his chest.

*

Nearly died down completely the winds now faintly floated by once you were parked at the store. You only had a couple days and parking in a mini spot in the specified section for bikes you palmed the key and left your bike still carrying your helmet you strapped to the strap of your bag on the stroll in. Endlessly the store stretched and after a momentary glance around you were off towards the cosmetics section. Basic makeup you had an ample supply of, but for the festival you needed something different. Through the aisles you walked eyeing the various things, grabbing a black glittery lipstick in the nearly empty display. Turning around you looked over what scarce supplies they had and walked around to the next aisle where you found the glittery face make up you wanted but not in the right shade. A sighing head drop backwards had your gaze falling on the box up on the shelf with the other so called ‘already full’ merchandise making you glance around and spot the curious lanky teen who came over to see if you needed help.

“Hi,” you said.

With a grin he replied brushing his hair from his face, “Need help reaching something?”

You nodded and pointed, “You have more golden glitter paint up there, could I have one, please?”

He nodded and you stepped aside allowing the seven foot easy going teen to simply reach up and shuffle the small boxes to bring down the gold one he held open letting you pick the one you wanted. “Thank you,” you said then turned to find a new set of brushes you didn’t need but now had an excuse to buy.

“No problem,” he said stocking the rest before turning to grin at the next Hobbit sized customer in search of some long arms.

Teal brush set in hand you made your way to the paint section. Peering up at the brushes again you claimed another set of thin flat brushes along with some pen like brushes with fine bristles. From the display of premade paint you claimed a small peach and shimmering silver set before heading to the registers. Somehow in what had felt to be an empty store you found the other shoppers all in line. Aimlessly looking around taking in tiny details until it was your turn to hoist your things up onto the belt then wait by the bags to be able to hand over the bills you pulled out. Two bags you made sure to ensure wouldn’t split later and you pocketed your change making your way back to your scooter.

Adding the makeup and brushed to your satchel you set the paint on the dip between your legs and for the ride home kept them from sliding around on you. The sudden scooter had your neighbors turning and grins spread among those on watch who sent out word the new addition to their mini town had transport now that rippled from house to house. Into your driveway you pulled and slowed allowing your driveway door to rise after a press of the key fob for it you had clipped to the rear view mirror mount at the store. Straight in a loop you slowly rode the scooter inside to park off to one side in your ridiculously large double car garage. Across the street while you parked and shut the scooter off the neighbor aiding Thorin approached with a grin growing as you exited the garage smiling at him in return curious of why he was coming over.

“Hello,”

“Hello,” you said then bounced on your toes making him chuckle as you said, “I bought a scooter.”

“Yes, it is quite stunning, glad to see you have some form of transport now. Nice and quiet too compared to some other models.” You nodded eagerly and he pointed to your door, “Thought I’d tell you, you had a delivery earlier.”

Turning your head your grin split wider in saying, “Ooh, my shelves!” Turning back you said, “Thank you.”

He shook his head, “Not a problem. And congratulations.” Parting waves came with your trot around the fence to unlock the door hanging up your satchel, bringing out the paint brushes you carried with the paint and the first of the two boxes larger than you that you carried into the garage soon to be joined by its twin. Leaving the door open those milling by could see your new wheels and wave as you assembled the shelf sets quite easily just leaving the backings to add.

Opening the paint cans however on the four across four high shelving set you started in the first row working down. The top and bottom of each cube with the strip between shelves was painted peach all the way down. In the next row the left and right sides were done in each with the strips between peach as well. For the third you were back to top and bottoms, finishing off the last with the sides again. A pattern you mirrored in the second before turning to the backings. Across the simple white backing you used the finer brushed to paint freehand vines spreading out with flowering bundles of stars.

With that same brush while the paint dried you carried the silver paint and brush over to your mailbox to add the finishing touch there. Diagonally you painted the rune for your last name on the side that had been sanded clean of the former clan’s name on the log shaped mailbox. The final touch spreading grins across the faces of your neighbors seeing you were settling in even more to your spacious abode. Brushes washed you double checked the paint then hammered on the backing and with the help of an eager trio of teens passing by the shelves were brought inside your sisters’ room to be the start of their storage system. Out they headed to finish their trip to their friends house complimenting you on the shelves and scooter. Flipping the switch for the garage to close you ensured the paint was sealed and set on the workbench built into the back wall beside the brushes.

From the store you got more ideas to add to your collection of notes for your book that by dinner you had finished writing down complete with sketches. With dishes put in the washer you ran your first full load and to the hum of the machine were off to bed once the locks were double checked. Buried nice and snuggly in your covers you were deep in sleep for a time, at least until midnight, when your eyes split open to the doorbell that halted Kuu’s latest song.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” Brushing the covers back you huffed feeling your tank top falling around your hips over your shorts on the tiptoed trot to the front door grumbling all the way as your messy bun only drooped lower down your neck.

Under the lights of your lanterns once the door was cracked your brow twitched up at the eight foot silvery white Great Owl staring at you with amber eyes. _“Hello,”_ you softly said in Vanyar tilting its head in looking you over.

 _“I heard singing.”_ The eyes shifted inside when Kuu had begun again and into your arm holding the door her head pressed in a step forward to enter your house, _“That is not my mate,”_ once past you her head turned around as you closed the door again triggering her to turn her body around to ask, _“Have you seen my mate?”_

 _“I,”_ instantly it clicked in your head and you asked, _“His name wouldn’t be Hector, would it?”_

Instantly her feathers puffed up and she shivered excitedly, _“You know my mate! Where is he? I have been searching. We lost our nest, we must nest again soon. We have no time.”_

 _“Well, um, let me get something and I’ll be back, you can talk to him_.” Stepping around her she moved as you did following you to your bedroom inspecting everything along the way while you grabbed your phone and dialed the Aviary’s direct office line. Lifting it to your ear you guided her back out to the dining room where you set the laptop on the table readying it for a video chat, “Hey Drued, ya I understand it’s late.”

“Is something wrong with your owl?” Your eyes shifted to the owl holding her head closer to your phone to listen in to the odd device making her let out an awkward croak.

The sound halted Kuu’s song and curiously he tapped on Belly’s house to wake him starting their path to inspect the house. “No, but I need to talk to Hector.”

“At this hour?! You know he has a schedule!”

“Yes, but his mate showed up at my door.”

“His-,” a moment he paused then said, “I’ll set up the video chat, hold on.”

“Yup,” Turning on your seat to the sound of ruffling feathers you found Kuu eyeing the larger owl now turning to look him over while Belly flew to your shoulder. “Guys, this is Hector’s mate. I’m getting him on a call now,”

The phone had been left on hold but a bloop from your laptop had heads turning to it post mini argument Hector surely had given. A few circling dots and you tapped accept on the call and waved to Drued, the man who said, “Hey Jaqi,” Though his eyes shifted to Belly in his own wing stretching moment to wake up some more before seeing the duo of owls both coming into view.

Through the screen Hector came into focus and the mates chirped and croaked awkwardly in a happy joint ruffle of feathers to be partly together again while you stroked Kuu’s head and said, “I’ll make you some peas.”

He hurried to fetch his bowl and came back to hear all he had missed, though once caught up you heard your name again on the laptop, “Jaqi?”

Back to her side you went in her irritated huff at the conversation being halted, “Ya?”

“I just got off the phone with the big bosses and it seems they want me to load up Hector to bring him over. Now I know Beryl is a drive-,”

“I moved, sorry, meant to update the address,”

“Ah, closer or farther way?”

“Cerulean Circle, not too far from the Aviary.”

Giving him the full address his grin eased out and said, “Shouldn’t take more than an hour to get him out there to see her, if you can keep her calm till then.”

Over your shoulder however you watched her turn and mumble, _“I shall ready and locate a nest.”_

 _“Nest?”_ you repeated as she left the room to explore the house.

Drued asked, “What, what did she say?”

Looking to him you said, “She said she’s looking for a nest.”

“Do you have space for a Great Owl nest?”

“I, don’t know. I mean I have space, I just don’t know where she would pick to nest.”

Kuu joined her saying, _“I shall aid in her choosing.”_

You rolled your eyes and said, “Just, do what you can, I’ll keep her busy here.”

He nodded and wet his lips, “One more thing, you never mentioned you had a Zebra Striped Raven.”

“I told you about-,”

“Your raven, yes, but not a Zebra Striped one.”

“Is that, a problem? I have him registered-.”

“No, in fact, we have one here, Darling, she’s no doubt older than him. Only, she’s refused to mate with any of our other males we’ve brought her that weren’t striped and she’s recently stopped flying.”

“Oh that’s bad.”

He nodded, “Usually means they’ve given up on surviving from loneliness. Would you mind if we bring her?”

“No, I mean if it’ll help her perk up, to stay or just a visit?”

“Well hopefully they would hit it off and she could stay to nest. Though, she won’t go anywhere without her adopted sister. Dot.”

“Ok,”

“She’s got freckled wings and tail feathers and is just as stubborn as they come for mates.”

Belly again was at you side on the table and cocking his head, **_“Mates?”_**

His golden speckled green eyes landed on you and you said with a grin, “They have a Zebra Striped Raven at the Aviary, her name is Darling. They’re asking if you would want to meet her?” Instantly his feathers ruffled in excitement and you added, “She would only travel with her adopted sister though, Dot, so there would be two new friends for you. The sister has freckled wings and tail feathers.”

In a glance around Belly replied, **_“We could ask over Roac no doubt he could bond with Dot.”_**

Drued asked, “Roac?”

Belly delved into Roac’s qualities Thorin had shared with him and chuckling at the bird matchmaking service Drued had to end the call to help ready the trio coming over. With another wiggle on his feet he flew off, **_“I shall ready my nest!”_**

Shaking your head you grumbled and lifted your phone to make a call.


	24. Chapter 24

Through the house you walked not able to find Kuu or the female until you came to your open back door and curiously followed the path lit by solar lanterns branching off both to and from an old closed in seating area for entertaining company no doubt once scrubbed perfect for a garden tea party. Though now inside the female was already taking what she had foraged so far with Kuu bringing more to build a nest inside the mostly secured structure. With a sigh you muttered, “Fine, better than other places I’m sure.”

Turning around you hit dial and lifted your phone to your ear. From under his blanket Thorin’s arm eased to bring his phone closer he squinted at. Propping himself up he curiously scowled at the phone wondering what could have made you call him just a few hours before you would usually see him anyways. “Mafioso?”

“Hey there, I know it’s absurdly early,” you said heading to your living room.

“Not, particularly, something wrong?”

“Um, I have a favor to ask, well two, and I don’t really have a logical explanation to excuse waking you up so early without you seeing it for yourself. So the first question I have to ask before the favor is does Roac have a Mate?”

Blinking a bit more awake he shifted to lift up a bit more glancing at his sleeping feathered companion, “No...”

“Ok, so second question related to the first, he wouldn’t be interested in having one with freckled wings and tail feathers, would he?”

Sitting up fully he asked, “Where is this coming from?”

You let out a sigh and say, “Fine, full explanation about half an hour ago I’m woken up by my doorbell.”

“Ya.”

“And I go to answer the door and you know the Great Owl in the Aviary?”

“Ya, he got loose?”

“No, but his Mate found my house by Kuu’s singing and so I video called the Aviary and she’s got eggs and building a nest in my backyard,” a grin started to creep across his lips at your adorably frantic and exasperated tone. “And they’re bringing Hector over and Belly got spotted in the video chat and they said they have a Zebra Striped Raven who’s stopped flying because she can’t find a mate and they’re bringing her over. But, she won’t come unless her sister can come,”

“The freckled one?”

“Yes. And I don’t want her to feel left out since Belly seems only interested in talking to his possible mate and I really don’t have a way to talk up a Raven to another Raven but Belly brought Roac up and I am not the right wingman for the job.” You paused and sighed again hearing him clearing his throat to hold back a chuckle, “Can he come?”

“Roac?” The bird in peeked his head out from under his wing to hear, **_“How would you like a mate with freckled wings and tail feathers?”_**

It seemed all at once he snapped awake asking, **_“You have found me a mate?”_**

 ** _“Possibly, two ravens are headed to Miss Pear’s home and Balakavallatagh mentioned you to the one with freckles.”_** Thorin chuckled at his beginning to preen and said, “He’s preening. We’ll be over shortly,”

“Thank you. I don’t know how long it’ll be but you can crash while I handle this all of you like.”

“Ah, I can wait a bit. See you in a bit.”

“See you,” you sighed out and hung up to help belly prep some snacks for the impending guests.

.

Chance, it was pure chance that had landed you even in Erebor. You had mentioned a layover that got cancelled had you looking for a hotel, how you were nearly killed by the former owner of the station who hired you. To get out of a thunder storm mid job hunt post folding of your third job to bankruptcy you had slipped into a market that another Hobbit had done the same and sparked up a conversation with her ending in your sharing a taxi to the temp agency. You barely got through the training in Findis, so you stated, while your records according to Vili and Tili said different that you were top of your group with only hindrance on where to place you so you could move up the fastest knowing then that you wouldn’t always be on the ground floors for long with your efforts. A bad day much needed fix for coffee from a shop that was busy had you somehow in the Arkenstone.

Now this. Now to join your already rare impossible collection of birds, that even in the best conditions of captivity struggles to thrive were healthy and beyond thrilled at the new home granting them even more space and chance to be happier for the rest of their lives, was another Great Owl with another on the way to aid in the hatching of however many eggs their mother was holding in her egg pouch on her belly to keep warm in transport.

He didn’t think you understood just how special his request was. Sure finding a mate for your birds was the goal but even in Belly’s naming Roac still it was as if your children were getting married and planning for babies together. This was a step that would irrevocably bind you together for the rest of your lives. Roac would no doubt end up moving in with you once he had bonded with his chosen freckled mate, and even though they were known to take a long time to do so he hoped that against his wishes to wait until you offered that he could simply move in as well. It would be near to devastating if he had to be separated from Roac even in his finding his own family.

One last right and his eyes turned to Roac still preening gripping the bar on the dashboard to keep from sliding making him smirk in pulling into your driveway. Reaching over he tapped Roac’s foot and took his weight allowing him to keep preening as he carefully guided his feathered friend out of the car and on the walk around to the front door. When he rang the bell Roac looked forward shifting his wings to settle nicely and gave his tail feathers a final wiggle. Lowly Thorin said, **_“I think we beat the Aviary truck here Roac.”_**

To which Roac replied, **_“I am still meeting my new friend for the first time. Good impressions.”_**

Through the door he heard Belly cawing excitedly and you saying, “It’s Thorin, agh!” Reaching back you fumbled your fingers for his feet to transfer to from your bun and reached out with your other hand in his weight moving to your hand fully in releasing your hair opening the door. **_“Roac!”_** He called out excitedly.

Roac called back, “ ** _Balakavallatagh_**!”

To which Belly turned saying, **_“Come, I will show you our greenhouse!”_** Taking off making you sigh and lower your hand as the pair flew off through the house.

Trying not to chuckle seeing how exhausted you were compared to how he was feeling aside from his comfy jeans and sweater he had changed into compared to you still in your pj’s. “Hi,” you said stepping back, “I’m sorry you got drug into this,”

Thorin shook his head, “No worries. Thank you actually. Roac has been rather lonely lately since family Ravens had matched up. And excited to meet Bala. How is she?”

“She’s building a nest in a seating area in my yard, it’s got tarp walls and a raised platform for it and I suppose it’s one of the most practical places for it. Away from the trimmer and able to block off the sunlight and elements, my trees aren’t nearly big enough.”

“And they’re fine with dropping him off here?”

“Well he’s not their property, you can’t own a Great Owl, and where they nest is to be protected. I have a license for my birds and have them registered for the endangered lists and such so it’s not like they can’t check in because the person they live by doesn’t know the rules. Just-,” you sighed, “Midnight?”

Lowly he chuckled and said, “I’ll fix you some tea.”

“Thank you. I would have but I had to dig out one of Kuu’s old cages for the new ravens if they decide they want to stay.”

“Why wouldn’t they, you’ve build a haven for them. No wonder your flock is thriving while other habitats have them losing interest and grow bored and lonely.”

“That’s nice of you to say, thank you.”

Once in the kitchen his eyes followed you while he filled your kettle watching you gathering up a jar from the pantry you opened and emptied into a pot you had pulled out. Inside left to simmer sliced tomatoes and various seasonings while you were back to the pantry to bring out a loaf of clearly homemade bread you set on a cutting board you pulled from behind the bread box you had checked to find it empty moments prior. In a glance to Thorin with bread knife in hand you asked, “Tomato soup and grilled cheese?”

He gave you a grinning nod, “Sounds good.” It truly didn’t but if that was your comfort food he would accept the odd breakfast a few absurd hours early and help to calm you down through this. “I can’t remember the last time I had homemade tomato soup and bread.”

You glanced at him again after slicing up the whole loaf, “I have two more loaves and plenty of jars of the soup if you’d like some to take with you later. My tomatoes started exploding planting them here. My lemons too, which is really odd because I can barely get three good sized ones a season usually. Guess I’ll have to start making lemonade.”

To himself he chuckled at the missed allegory for your change in luck recently and said, “Only if you’re truly overwhelmed by it.”

“You have no idea. I can eat but I only have one stomach.”

Leaning on the counter beside you as you went to stir the already thickening soup he smirked unable to fight back the images of early morning breakfasts and snacks that could be made together in this kitchen on rough nights where neither of you could sleep. While he moved the pot aside to cool a bit at your request you took the skillet he had brought you along with the cheese, butter and sliced bread to start making the thick sandwiches to pile onto a plate.

With all transferred to the table and bowls set semi close you chose your drinks and each room your seats with the pot for refills on a heat resistant pad beside the sandwiches. Both choosing one you dipped the corners into the soup and while you tried to chew your first bite you had to stop to keep from choking in a withheld giggle at the approving grumble he gave to what had to be his best soup and grilled cheese he had ever had.

“If that’s your reaction for this wait till you try my pot roast.”

Again he grumbled around his mouthful unable to talk at all while you finished chewing and dipped in your sandwich again. Contently you filled your bellies with your last mouthfuls bringing the curious pair of ravens back to you landing across the table cocking their heads inspecting what you had been eating between sips of the tea mugs now empty as well.

Onto his feet he rose helping to carry everything to the counter by the sink then lowered to open your full dishwasher only to hear you sigh, “Started it before bed.”

In a chuckle he pulled out the drawer, “Not an issue,” starting to help unload everything he helped to put away before helping to put the dishes you rinsed into the dishwasher.

Comments from Roac praising your greenhouse and home chosen for the female ravens broke off at the doorbell that had the pair puffing up excitedly and flying to Thorin’s shoulders while you went to answer the door.

Again through the door a silvery white Great Owl was on the other side of it and you said, _“Hello Hector. I’ll show you through.”_ Behind you he crouched through the door eyeing everything with the pair of handlers puffing out deep breaths making Thorin smirk in amusement at the clearly pushy birds who were running the night. Following along he joined in the path through your house out to the garden surrounded seating area where Kuu was spotted excitedly wiggling in his hop out of the area to greet his friend. A tap of heads later and Kuu stepped around him allowing him to hurry over and nuzzle up to his Mate in a sort of slithering hug of sorts followed by beak taps. Once content he turned to inspect the structure fully and eyed you as you said, _“Ok, we’ll leave you to it, um, I do have a bear back here, he tends the hedges, he won’t harm you, just fair warning so he won’t scare you. We’ll be inside I’ll leave the door unlocked if you need something.”_

The pair blinked and she pressed her head to his wing again puffing up his cheeks to steal another nuzzle in your group turning away with Kuu asking, _“Have our other guests arrived?”_

Brushing your curls out of your face you said, _“They’re probably being unloaded now.”_

Behind you the pleased handlers who eyed the area themselves as Hector mastered the pulley for the cover for the entrance tarp noting the running stream filled with fish reflecting the lantern light not far away. A great feature for the pair to feed their little ones when they hatched in the nest they got to finishing joined you again back to the house. This next phase just as important to them and the other duo just now entering the open door.

Back in the front hall after undoing your hair tie you combed your fingers through your hair trying not to giggle at the puffed up birds seeing the covered carriers with shifting Ravens inside. “Hey Drued,” you said winding your hair back up into another messy bun making him chuckle at its partial droop.

“Hey Miss Pear. So, where would you like us to let them out?”

“This way,” you did turning around as one of them closed the door guiding them to the greenhouse they froze in the doorway of taking everything in. “Their houses are just past his first set of planters.”

To himself he muttered, “No wonder he’s so large and his feathers fluffy,” the comment making Belly puff up and smirk to himself, “Usually at his age they aren’t half as large.”

“Well he’s got tons of room to fly, tons of perches and swings and such to dangle from. That one’s his house, and I put this one together for the gals if they want a separate one.”

Nodding still partially in awe looking everything over while Kuu trotted over to his house to climb inside so they wouldn’t dare take his home he’d perfected just for his own drawing you over to reach up and scratch his tilting head at the covers being drawn back. The pair of Ravens peered up through the clear carrier and the older Zebra Striped female adjusted her wings and tail feathers as best she could in the man lowering to open the door on the carrier for her to walk out.

Belly from Thorin’s shoulder fluffed up his wings saying, **_“I am Balakavallatagh.”_**

To which she replied, **_“I am called Darling.”_**

His cheeks puffed up and he dropped down at her approving tail wiggle landing in front of her saying, **_“I will show you my nest!”_** Bouncing the way over to his home she followed after to fly herself up to inspect it inside the colored glass marvel. Once she was in the doorway she hopped to the perch to its right and settled her feathers approvingly while Belly flew around showing her various dangling perches and swings he hung from using his wings to swing back and forth cawing in some sort of awkward song. The full interaction was being filmed by her handler with a growing grin for how it was going.

Looking away you watched Roac puffing up as Dot was let out and he flew down stating, **_“I am Roac!”_** Hopping over he said, **_“I will show you your dwelling.”_**

 ** _“Harrumph,”_** she fired back and your lips parted making Thorin bite back a chuckle and move around the filming man to ease his arm around your shoulders to keep you in place in her half caring strut behind Roac in his eager bounces. Up onto the perch outside the door he shifted in her flight to land in the doorway inspecting the spacious freshly scrubbed and assembled dwelling then turned around just about glaring at giddy Roac who flew off saying, **_“I shall bring you nesting material!”_** Earning a sigh from Dot making Thorin draw you more against his side to keep you quiet with a soft shush by your ear.

Back to Belly your eyes turned at his wing flailing hopping squawk filled borderline painfully awkward dance only making Darling puff up more. Covering your own mouth with your fingers you remained silent at the joyful expression on the filming man’s face up to Belly’s chest puffing pause with wings extended out before a bow to her. Rapidly her tail feathers shot back and forth then she took off out of sight making Belly rise up in an excited wiggle to soar after her to meet up in their chosen mating ground in the greenhouse for privacy. Your brows furrowed a moment then your gaze turned back to Dot who grabbed the offering from Roac and tossed it out. Only for him to arrive with another he flew into the house to begin arguing with her to use to build the nest making Thorin tug you gently to leave the greenhouse for more tea he offered the other handlers who had turned their own cameras to the confused hummingbirds. Each circling around the company puffing up for pictures then promptly turned back to their nests before their chicks woke up.

“That little-!”

Thorin chuckled rumbling back, “That’s a good sign. Freckled females are meant to do that. She’s meant to be obstinate in this phase.”

“You have Shimmering Galaxy Hummingbirds too?”

You nodded, “Yes, but they’re already mated pairs. If you have any more you would have to wait for their chicks to grow up. Just had a batch.”

One of the men said, “It’s hard enough to find them in the wild how did you manage to find all of them in Beryl?”

You shrugged saying when Thorin had released you in the kitchen, “A lot of people in Beryl have a lot of illegal things for sale. You just had to know who to look for when you wanted something.”

The man said, “Well certainly the footage will be reviewed, no telling how we could improve the population with your pair alone. I’ve heard they pair up fast, must have been his habitat to put him over the edge. We could change a few things in their captive dwellings to see how that affects things. And all three breeds get along well?”

You nodded, “Had all of them since they were eggs, so that might be part of it but they all have their own foods and territories.”

The last of the men to join you said, “We should be heading back, I know they’ll be wanting to see the initial reactions.”

You nodded and said, “I’ll keep you posted on Hector’s family, Dot and Roac.”

They thanked you and let themselves out leaving Thorin to lean on the counter while you did the same. Lowly he chuckled as you whispered to him, “Roac is so nice.”

“That is the breed, they bicker their way to building a nest in the male’s offered dwelling. Had she not entered it would have been a refusal. You have an incredible greenhouse.”

“So you’re telling me Dis’ raven acted-,”

Thorin shook his head smirking, “Ten times worse and Dis nearly hid her in a hamper for how she was treating Vili’s silver tailed.”

You sighed then your eyes flinched wider at the second round of awkward singing from Belly making him chuckle again, “Ok, I can’t sleep through that, you’re free to mine if you like, I’ll give my theater a try. Block all that out.”

Following you he rumbled back, “Shouldn’t take long, but I’ll join you. No telling she’ll be telling him to leave in a bit.”

“Leave?” You asked in the doorway of your theater making him smirk, “Weekend should be good to drop him by again. From there every other day, possibly, before she makes her decision.” Shaking your head you turned around and went to climb across the couch he smirked and climbed on himself to stretch out barely a foot from you once he’d removed his boots.

Switching on the projector it didn’t take long for Kuu to come in and turn to ease the door back to just barely cracked again then walk to settle on the ground beside your side of the lounging couch eyeing the remote. With a smirk Thorin watched you ease the remote into his reach for him to lift a foot and punch in one of his recordings of an animated owl themed film he’d saved to watch later. Fluffing himself up he let go of the remote and settled down to watch the film you both settled back under the leopard blanket Dwalin had picked for you.

Steadily as the film played on your eyes sank and into the plushy cushions you nestled with the blanket inching higher over your shoulders with Thorin’s help to let you get something of a nap before your shift while he simply relaxed keeping an ear out for any trouble with the birds in a hormone frenzy. The door however eased open more and through the crack Roac stepped through and trotted across the floor to make a single flapping jump to land on Thorin’s lap to turn around readying to settle himself for a nap with a grin on his face. Lowly Thorin asked, **_“How did you fare?”_**

In the shift of his head to curl under his wing he said, **_“I got her to take three of my leaves and I won out in the twig debate.”_**

Deepening Thorin’s grin he contently nestled up to nap to his deep rumble of, **_“Well done.”_** Looking up again he looked to the second film Kuu out on accepting his choice not to nap so he could lift Roac gently and set him aside so he could slip out and make you a breakfast and tea before your shift.

.

Deeply you inhaled and at the alarm from your pocket you grumbled and shifted lifting the head of the napping Raven who you spotted and mumbled, “Sorry Roac.” Rubbing your eyes you sat up and sighed brushing the blanket back sliding to the edge where you rubbed Kuu’s head, _“Enjoy your films Kuu.”_

_“I will. I should have plenty of time to watch the rest while they sleep.”_

With a large yawn you made your way to your bedroom to get ready leaving the mystery for where Thorin was to later while secretly hoping he wouldn’t be in your bed or you wouldn’t be able to resist snuggling up against his back again. Yet the bed was empty and with a huff you turned away from it for your closet to strip and pull on a comfy sweater and jeans over fresh underwear and socks covered by your converse. One legged you muttered to yourself mentally, _“This can only go well. Now I have two new birds with more eventually on the way and in the process essentially stealing Thorin’s Raven from him to court one of them. Brilliant, just brilliant. Let’s see what else of Thorin’s treasured items and bonds I can just squirrel away for myself...”_

Rolling your eyes you let down your hair and reached up to wind it into a long braid on your way to the kitchen after seeing you were running a bit late after your freshening up in the bath. The scent of bacon wafted from the kitchen and following it you found Thorin there setting your tea on the table along with the holographic mug he had filled with the rest of he cider supplies he had left here before heated up for you. Up to his side you strode and rested your head on his bicep making him chuckle at the adorable endearment it meant to Dwarves you could most likely be unaware of. “You’re so nice.”

Lowly he rumbled, “Eat up, even if Frerin arrives early I’ll hold him off so you can finish.”

Stepping back you sat down and got to eating after asking, “Did you sleep at all?”

“No, I chose to sit up. Roac seemed pleased with his efforts so far with,”

“Dot,” You said covering your mouth making him smirk a bit deeper slicing off a piece of his own pancakes.

“Yes, Dot. He seems pleased. Shouldn’t take long at all, few weeks or month at the most.”

“I feel bad,” you mumbled out behind your hand making his brows arch, “Like I’m stealing him away from you.”

“You aren’t. Even if he does wish to stay here to be with Dot for making a family our bond would stand.”

With a nod you asked, “This may sound cold, but do I keep them? All the babies?”

Thorin smirked saying, “Most likely for a time they will want to stay, however they always want to make their own nest. For Bala’s babies-,”

“They’ll probably ask for breeding rotations at the Aviary, right?”

He nodded, “Plus, by the time there are hatchlings no doubt the boys would be old enough to claim one, two of Bombur’s are up as well. You won’t be overrun, even my Amad and Gran could take a few, they have ample space and could always use some more winged companions around the place while we’re away, or they might resort to getting cats.”

“Because that would be the worst possible thing, right?” You teased making him smirk.

“Not the worst, but it’s up there.”

A bite of bacon later and you dug more into your food pausing only at the next ring of your doorbell making Thorin stand leaving his utensils on his plate, “Keep eating, I got it.” Straight to the door he went and opened it seeing his smirking brother on the other side of it, “She’s eating. It’s been a night.”

Frerin stepped in asking lowly, “What sort of night?”

Thorin shook his head in a weak chuckle and said, “She had a Great Owl show up last night,” parting his lips, “The Mate of the one she had taken Kuu to meet in the Aviary. Called them they brought him over along with two Ravens, one Zebra Striped and she wouldn’t leave without her freckled sister, so Balakavallatagh suggested Roac,”

Frerin nodded, “So she called you.”

Thorin nodded, “It’s been a night. Balakavallatagh and Darling have already hit it off, she accepted his dance and they are on their honeymoon,” making Frerin smirk, “And Roac has gotten a good footing through their first debate, Jaqi had a nice house from when Kuu was smaller they can use, it’s a really nice dwelling.”

Frerin chuckled and said, “So, your babies are having babies.” Making Thorin roll his eyes and turn around leading him to the dining room lowly asking, **“How will this affect your plans to court the lovely Mafioso? Hopefully quicken things.”**

**“She has three plus new roommates already, not counting future hatchlings.”**

**“Which means she’ll be needing someone to help her out**.” Thorin gave him a pointed gave and Frerin chuckled, **“Hey, you’re the one who got nominated to hang out last night, you all talked about all the family ravens to hers, not just Roac.”**

**“It was chance.”**

**“Everything is chance.”**

Frerin smirked joining Thorin in sitting at the table as you mumbled, “Nearly done.”

He shook his head, “You’re fine. How was your ride home?”

“It was good.” You finished chewing and swallowed, “Stopped at the store for some paint.”

Frerin, “Paint?”

“Some for my face and the rest for some shelves for my sisters.”

Frerin, “No doubt they will be fantastic.”

Hastily you both finished your breakfast and cleaned up, your timid glance back to the greenhouse had Thorin saying, “I can stay, if you like, till you get back.”

“I-,”

He shook his head, “I don’t mind.”

You nodded and said, “Thank you,”

He shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, go save Bunny from Holm. I’ll mind the flock. See you after.”

Easing your door shut you inhaled and turned away from your home that the grump was essentially being left to housesit for you after being torn from his bed just a few hours after going to bed. The more you focused on it the worse you felt at his being tangled into all this no matter what he said to calm you down. This had been beyond a reasonable request for someone to take on, even a good friend, at least in your eyes. All while Frerin smirked buckling in to his seat while you did the same in yours.

“I know that face, don’t feel bad.” You looked at Frerin, “Trust me, best you don’t leave them unattended, even for a few hours and he can take a nap before driving home. Dot would be demanding a meal and Roac could shine at that. Plus him and Balakavallatagh could use some time to bond as well. Darling, would be adjusting the nest to her liking or even building a second inside the house you have for them, there is enough room. They all need time to adjust to the new tenants in the greenhouse, just like you do.”

“I mean, I’ve had groups show up before, though not Great Owls,”

“Where are they? Did they take her back-?”

“No, she built a nest in my backyard,” he glanced at you again at the stop sign, “Up in that seating area with the covers, Hector approved, nice and safe for her eggs. I guess they’re keeping that part of the yard till their hatchlings are big enough to head home again. Hector always said he was waiting for her.”

“That can’t be easy, is she friendly at least?”

“She was tired, maybe tonight she’ll be more relaxed. Did let Kuu help start her nest. Helped keep her calm till Hector arrived.”

“Well that’s good, do you think he’d miss them when they leave?”

“Maybe, but he’s said before after visiting Hector when he first was brought to the Aviary that he wouldn’t leave.”

“You are his Amad,” you glanced at him again and he smirked your way, “You are. Feathers or not even if he mated they do choose to remain close to their Amads. Besides, he isn’t wild, how would he adjust without access to blenders and films.”

You giggled replying, “Not very well I think. Guess we’ll just see how it works out.”

Frerin chuckled and said, “Well hopefully you can work some of your magic and get the Owls at least to grant you a few videos or something.”

“I’ll be glad if I can just take a walk in my yard without being hissed at. Don’t want to force things.” Making him chuckle to himself.


	25. Chapter 25

*

“How’d it go? Yesterday?”

“It was good,” Mal said looking you over, “Still no sharing why you’re so tired?”

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me,” she said propping her hands on her hips.

With a huff you recounted the night and in her creeping grin you poked her arm, “Hey, don’t do that plotting smirk.”

“Your babies are having-,”

“Our Ravens-,”

“Are like your children, and together your Ravens are bonding and settling into families in your greenhouse. If he didn’t like you he wouldn’t dare let you suggest matching up his Raven with one that was living in your home. Roac is a part of him, he knows you and trusts you, with his baby.”

“You’re still not helping.” You said brushing your hair back to pull it up into a ponytail.

“Don’t you feel bad. He is a grown man, he chose to get out of bed and come help you, he accepted the offer to bring Roac, who is just as excited and had every chance to refuse the offer as well. Stop worrying.”

“There’s a better chance cows would rain from the sky.”

At that a sudden crash of something plushy into your shoulder had you looking down at the stuffed rhino on the ground then to the elderly Dam saying to the huffing donkey beside her, “Bruno! That was very rude!” Hurrying over when you bent to lift the rhino and caught her smile when she reached you. “I am so sorry Miss Pear. My son is not taking his donkey days well. Been helping me with my deliveries. I wanted to bring you one of my stuffies, your story really has helped my Edgar get some excitement in his week since his surgery left him off his feet.”

“Oh, thank you. I’m glad to hear that.” Her smile widened and you said, “He’s healing fine? Break room isn’t the same without him and his coffee and snack stand.”

“He’s doing well, few weeks yet, but he is feisty as ever.” She turned her head and huffed seeing Bruno wandering off then rolled her eyes back to you, “You two have a lovely day,” pivoting on her feet she said following her son, “Bruno, I have three more stops then we can go home.”

Looking at Mal you lifted the plushy saying, “Rhino, not a cow.” Only deepening her playfully narrowed gaze at you, “It’s my hill and I intend to die on it.”

“One of these days you are going to realize that this grump of yours and his family are treating you with the respect and love you deserve.” Your eyes scanned over your face and she rested a hand on your shoulder, “Your past, forgive the wording, is charred earth. You deserve so much more than you have gotten. Don’t let that limit what you think you deserve.” She poked the rhino, “You are a supernova, bring light, excitement, joy and chaos all at once. Shine, and let them help you. Just have to, settle your roots, you’re strong, take the wind.”

“You do realize I slide in the wind?”

“I will take the joke as a sign you’re letting that soak in a minute.” You rolled your eyes and turned to pass the crew on the show ahead of yours exiting the booths.

“I will be asking about how it went with Dis again later.” You teased making her grumble and watch as you settled your Rhino adorably up against your mic stand on top of your bag.

*

Behind the closed door Thorin turned around and got to rinsing off the dishes you had left in the sink he added to your washer. Tidying up a little bit and ensuring the pan he had used to cook the breakfast he added to the washer then turned to go and check on Roac. Along the way however he paused curious about those shelves and turned to see your sisters’ room. Instantly a smirk ghosted across his lips once inside seeing the peach and sparkly silver shelves that from where the bed would be he could see the full effect of the sprouting starry vines from your sketch you had added to the future bunk bed structure he couldn’t wait to see added. Small touches, simple shelves customized by you to blend in more of what he could imagine your clan to be like.

Through the other rooms there wasn’t much changed past the painting filled atrium around your piano. Each one he got a close look at then turned for the theater grinning at the incredible paintings signed with the same pear in the corner except for one with a gemstone under a night scene of a man on one knee proposing to a woman under a grand cherry tree. He knew the symbolism in it, or at least the Hobbit symbolism to it. It was possibly a wish for a fruitful union for you, assuming that it was your mother who had painted it for you. The night scene with scarce stars painted were to suggest it was a bond solely between the two, a faithful and devoted lover for you. Though in the doorway of the theater finding Roac still napping and it occurred to him that it might have been simply a scene of her own proposal to Cirdan.

From there he turned to your living room recognizing your media player that with the projector turned on he put on a random show he lowered the sound on and switched the radio on to your station and in the end of the show before yours he went to steal a glimpse into the greenhouse. Kuu’s house was still empty and contently Balakavallatagh was adorably snuggled up together inside his home in matching nests while the hummingbirds hovered around feeding before returning to their hatchlings. Dot alone slept in the new home set up and fluffed up contently in her new nest with the leaves Roac had chosen laid out just so making him smirk in turning back to the living room.

Onto the couch he settled and listened to the opening scene with a seemingly out of place mission Raul went on his ship the Tibelt by a voice they hadn’t heard often before, the narrator fully describing each moment same as from the epic cannon top proposal earlier in the story. A swashbuckling sword clashing adventure ending with his breaking into the court of Duke Frenn and requesting his aid and then leading them to join in on the search for their dear friend Bunny.

However anticlimactic it seemed next was a heart wrenching interaction between the Countess and Wolsey where she was left weeping when it seemed he was leaving her home with the impression he had given up hope. Though fully packed and ready to go he was heard boarding the Tibelt rousing hope once again that the army to meet up with the still gathering allies. It seemed their efforts could be for naught when Holm was heard shouting that the room you were being kept in was empty with a stone block on the wall missing forming a tunnel outside.

Covering his mouth like so many others Thorin sat with his heart thundering practically seeing Bunny racing through the forest around the hidden keep. Panting with earth crunching and twigs catching on her clothes muddled with echoes of Holm shouting out her name. A sudden gasp from her however cut the show to silence before it ended with a loud bellow sparking chills through everyone listening.

.

The sign off music played and Thorin’s gaze turned from the radio he shut off to Kuu, just noticed to have joined in on listening to the show whose cheeks puffed up in the start of a big yawn. “Do you listen to the show?”

After his full body shiver Kuu replied, “No. We prefer the book with the images. Off to bed now. Goodbye.”

Thorin chuckled saying, “Goodbye.” Watching him turn and walk back to his house before standing up and stretching his arms right up over his head from being in the same position for so long. Lowering his arms again he strolled through your home and made his way to your study. On a trunk from the doorway he spotted your typewriter, moving closer he felt a magnetic pull to get a closer look to your best friend who helped free you from the prison of your old life.

Around the edges he could feel the gritty scrapes hinting at when it had scuffed rocks and been halfway stripped of its fading former brilliant black paint job. Every inch showing your modifications and touch on repairing the various parts complete with the hatch on the side holding the Khuzdul and Elven character hammer sets to go with those characters etched next to the common tongue characters on the clearly hand engraved and polished keys once coated with gold and wax letter tops long since worn down. Just smoothing his fingers across a few of the keys he couldn’t help but smile sensing the joy just seeped into this little once abandoned machine you rescued and kept safe for so long.

The notepad however coated in Vanyar rune coated drafts clearly for the next in the series were left in the open and forcing himself to turn and inspect your book collection in the collapsing shelves from your open trunks lining the walls. Various languages coated each of the spines in various conditions with one that seemed to hold the oldest collection. Crouching down he smirked pulling out the copy of the leather bound phone book sized book on Durins half bleached by the sun you had found on Ruun. Around that were blank books fully bleached with faded smudged symbols on the spines, one of which he pulled out and smirked at the phone book sized patchwork book in a line with others.

Smoothing his palm across the sand worn cover he opened the front cover and saw the first page of Khuzdul runes hinting that it was the hammer set you first found in the typewriter. The first page had his heart rate slowing at the sentimental note from you introducing this as your first story that you hoped one day you could bring home to your mother. Biting his lip he closed the cover smoothing his palm across it again in turning it to put it back again waiting for the day he hoped you might offer to show him yourself. The sound of an odd chirping sound had him up again and heading through the house back to the theater where he smirked finding Roac awoken by a nature show on sea birds.

Thorin chuckled saying, **_“Sorry Roac. Kuu must have left it on.”_**

Roac ruffled his feathers standing up asking, **_“Has Dot eaten yet?”_**

**_“I believe she is still sleeping.”_ **

**_“Good,”_** he rose up flapping hard to fly past Thorin, **_“I can wake her to a feast!”_** Making the Dwarf smirk in moving closer to turn off the projector and fold your blanket again then move to head back to the living room.

*

Outside the doorway when you exited, your lips parted seeing the golden strapped and heeled black platform pumps on Echthellion’s palm you took hold of in his deep chuckle, “Where did you find these?”

You looked up at him and said, “Not telling. But they are yours.”

“Thank you.”

He chuckled and tilted his head, “Come on, off for contracts.”

You nodded then pointed at Mal, “I’m finding out what happened.”

She grumbled again and turned to head out to head back to her place readying for another visit from Dain to see BamBam and come see his latest check up at the vet. Following Ecthellion you went to his office and eased your fingers around the pen you were given while he readied the contracts. Already you signed the anonymity pages for him to ready the deal so that all the pages on these contracts had you named as Bunny. Dozens of signatures later and the papers were locked in his case freeing him to stand and walk around the desk to accept your crashing hug before he asked, “What else have I missed?”

In a groan your head fell back and his grin eased out hearing your latest chaotic unfold in your life. “Now not only do I have a giant bear shaped hedge trimmer in my yard I have two Great Owls. Not even mentioning I have one of the rudest courting birds in my house, I swear, if Roac didn’t seem to like her-,”

Ecthellion laughed and gave you another hug you melted into, “Go home, take a nap.”

“I’ll try, but who knows who will show up at my door this time.”

Back into the hall you pulled out your phone and smiled at the pictures of your sisters and mother with their necklaces along with pictures of Cirdan with his shirt and journals making you giggle at the raving reviews of the gifts and pictures you had sent their way. All the way down to the garage again you hugged the rhino to your chest smirking as you eyed your heels from the expensive brand in the lift.

Standing outside of his car with his arms on the hood Frerin was waiting and pointed at you saying, “Ents! I figured it out! The roar!” You giggled and came closer to the car luring his eyes to your shoes and rhino, “More gifts for the show?”

“The rhino is from a wife of our coffee cart guy, he’s out from a surgery. And the shoes are from Ecthellion, said to leave my shoes for the festival to him.”

“Hell of a pair of shoes. Had an ex who loved that style of shoes, so expensive.”

“Every now and then he demands to get me a new pair. I still have some pink ones but they don’t work with the look.” He nodded and you opened the door and lowered inside. “Eager for your flight?”

He chuckled and said, “It’s a flight out for an event then a flight back to get back in time for the festival. Can’t wait to see you fully dolled up.”

“What are you going as?”

“Badger, obviously, mask and all.”

“Adorable,” Making him chuckle again.

“I imagine you are straight off to bed when you get back.”

“May sit up a bit.”

Smirking at you he asked, “So, with the scooter does that mean you would be wearing heels more often?”

“Don’t think I go places often requiring heels.”

“That could always change.” He hummed out and said, “Let’s get you home, Sis.”

A buzz from your phone had you looking at it and saying, “Aviary is thrilled Belly and Darling got on so well.” Inhaling sharply you drew his eye and asked, “Have you seen Zebra Raven mating dance?”

Lowly he chuckled, “No, I have not had the pleasure.”

“They have it, on the site. It was painful to watch,” making him chuckle again. “I love him, but if a guy tried to pick me up dancing like that, I don’t think I’d make it to his bow.” Making him chuckle again, “I mean it’s a nice idea to have guys dance to pick you up but thinking it and doing it would be vastly different.”

“I will note that down, your guy has to be able to dance,” he chuckled at your nudge to his elbow, “Alright, just have an interpretive dance on standby. Got it.”

He chuckled again at your head leaning forward to tap against your rhino’s, “Terrible.”

“I’m teasing, I wouldn’t set you up to be embarrassed, even on another’s behalf, Sis.”

Glancing over you asked, “Did Dis tell you how her meet went with Mal?”

Frerin chuckled, “Not yet, Mal seem shaken?”

“Not shaken, but avoiding. If it went badly she’d be in tears but she’s not saying something.”

Frerin, “No doubt she’s just processing. Big weekend.” He looked at you again, “So that’s how you ended up at the tea shop? Your coffee stand guy got sick?”

“Well, I drink cider at work, coffee makes me jittery. I tend to have panic attacks when I get jittery.” You glanced at him and said, “Not all the time, but it’s like an intense house of terror like they have in theme parks. Brain just imagines things that aren’t creeping up on me.”

“I get like that with espressos. And hot air balloons, can’t even be near them.”

The final turn had him parking in front of the house and he reached over patting your knee, “Get some sleep, Sis.”

Out of the car you climbed and through the winds you slid your way through your propped open front gate and up to your front entrance where you exhaled relaxing in the relief from the force against you. With a final wave his way you let yourself inside seeing him wave back and start to drive off when you eased the door shut. His continued use of the term of sister was shaken off as you hung up your bag and followed the sounds of the show playing to the living room. The room was empty but the whistle of your kettle had you turning for your kitchen to find Thorin there with a grin saying, “Great show. I take it that was our mystery narrator?” You nodded and he asked with a smirk easing out, “Rhino and heels?”

“Ah, heels are for the weekend and the rhino was a gift. Our coffee cart guy is off his feet on medical leave and his wife brought this, show’s been helping keep him distracted.”

“That’s good.” You nodded and set them down on the counter as he said, “Roac brought Dot breakfast. She was pleased.”

“Doubtful,”

He chuckled and said, “She argued the berries weren’t bright enough but ate them anyways. Still good ground to start on. Him and Bala are flying around the back yard giving the girls some time to chat.”

For a few moments your eyes were locked in the silence until he turned to grab the kettle to fill your mug pouring water over your filled whale infuser, “No mug for you?”

He shook his head, “Not this time, had some earlier. I drink any more of your tea and you’ll run out by morning. I will get you more cider and teas,” your lips parted and he said, “I want to. Someone has to make sure you don’t get swindled on some imitation.”

“Well don’t forget your fruit, veggies, jams and bread.”

“I-,” Around the counter you strolled and grabbed one of your reusable totes you started to fill randomly making him chuckle at the hefty amount you set on the counter with a cling wrapped loaf of bread on top.

“Payback is painful isn’t it?” You teased.

And he rumbled back playfully, “Excruciating.”

“Good.” He smirked then looked to Roac in his flight into the kitchen from his stop into the greenhouse.

Proudly the bird landed on Thorin’s shoulder and puffed up saying, “Dot has asked me to leave.”

Your lips parted and Thorin chuckled walking over to stroke his hand down your arm, “Good sign. Thank you for the bag. Enjoy your tea and get some rest. No pressure on coming in tomorrow if you want to stay in.”

“You get some sleep too Mug Dealer.” You looked to Roac, **_“Thank you, Roac.”_**

 ** _“I am eternally grateful for you finding me my Mate.”_** Grinning at you while Thorin lifted his bag.

Thorin rumbled another low goodbye and you escorted the pair to the door and made sure they both got in safely before you turned back to your tea. Lifting your whale seeper you cleaned it out and rinsed it off and turned to lift your mug sending off a review of your tea. _‘Surprised by some company at home, but chivalrous as ever my Mug Dealer came to my rescue with another lovely pineappley touch to it.’_

Again comments racked up with the usual amused statements egging you on to make a move with your Mug Dealer if you weren’t already together. And you pocketed your phone seeing some of the other shop owners from the expo still puzzled as to who you could be but no less amused by the dynamic involving the surly Dwarf they assumed to be the Dealer in question in need of a good wooing himself. A check on the greenhouse brought Belly to a swing closer to you stroking his head against your cheek before flying off to chase after Darling in another hopeful round for increasing their chance of a large clutch of eggs. Kindly you greeted Dot who eyed you curiously then asked, **_“Roac has left?”_**

**_“Yes.”_ **

She nodded and said, **_“He certainly flies fearlessly.”_**

With a nod you replied, **_“Yes he does.”_** Taking a sip of your tea while she hopped to the perch outside of her home.

Fluffing up her feathers she said, **_“I shall not make him struggle too long I think.”_** Flying down to the ridge around the fountain to inspect the lily pads that she hadn’t seen before, testing if they would hold her or not.

Turning from there you went to check on your hummingbird house grinning at their parents who left you to watch their hatchlings now getting their feathery coating in order signaling in a week or so they could be left without their mothers for longer periods. Though here safe in your warm greenhouse they really didn’t need much heating and there was more than enough food to keep them and hundreds more well fed for generations to come. _“Hello little ones.”_ Various personalities had begun to show already and before long their parents were back to catch their yawns in time for a noon nap signaling your turn back to your kitchen to rinse out your empty mug. To your couch you went to relax to whatever was still playing and slowly drift off into a nap of your own.

*

 ** _“I am pleased with the territory for my dwelling with Dot.”_** Roac said shifting on the bar on the passenger side of the dashboard in Thorin’s car in his first turn.

**_“It is an incredible greenhouse.”_ **

**_“Jack Rabbit has changed the lands to perfection for hatchlings.”_ **

Thorin glanced at him wondering why he had called you that. ** _“Yes, she has. Jack Rabbit?”_**

**_“That is what Bala and the others call her. I wish to fit in.”_ **

**_“Ah,”_ **

Roac’s head tilted looking his friend over, **_“Have you danced for her yet?”_**

That had Thorin look back at him, **_“We do not dance to attract Mates.”_**

**_“Singing then? You have a very deep voice, none can bellow as you can. Surely she will choose you.”_ **

With a chuckle he replied, **_“Thank you, but again, our courting rituals are far more complicated than yours.”_**

Roac looked forward, **_“Hmm. She has a fondness for you, the home is-,”_**

 ** _“Roac,”_** he sighed in catching his friend’s nod, **_“The necklace she was wearing, I gave it to her.”_**

That puffed up his feathers giddily, **_“She is weighing her options then, just as Dot is restraining true impressions on my approval as her Mate! What is the next step I shall assist all I can!”_**

Wetting his lips Thorin replied, **_“It is a matter of working the right words at the right moment to agree for a courtship.”_**

**_“Words, of course. Poetry, not a song. I have faith in you that the right words might find you to secure her approval.”_ **

Widely he smirked at his friend’s blind faith in him and the situation and rumbled back, **_“Thank you.”_**

The rest of the way Roac muttered his plans to finalize courting Dot only making Thorin’s grin deepen as it stirred options in his own ideas concerning you. Once parked he reached over taking hold of the bag first once his door was propped open and then for Roac who hopped onto his arm and walked up to his shoulder to free his hand. Securing the bag he took the short walk up to his apartment, inside which he spotted Frerin in the living room already smirking as he asked, “Ooh, she sent you home with goodies I see.”

Thorin chuckled and set the bag down feeling his stomach clench in Roac’s flight back to his dwelling in Thorin’s room to nap, from the bag he pulled out your bread and a jar for tomato soup and set up the tomatoes to let it simmer as you had. “Apparently this is revenge.”

Frerin on his feet hummed, “Revenge smells good.” Lifting the bread he asked, “She makes her own bread too?”

Thorin nodded and carried the bag to put the rest away in their pantry on a shelf usually left empty now entirely for your goods. “You have not tasted soup like this. So good.”

“She made you soup?”

“She was tired and anxious, comfort food.”

Frerin nodded and came to his brother’s side while he cut the bread just like you had, but left more behind to have some later, “Alone, together, cooking, details?”

Thorin sighed and looked at Frerin, “It was nice. Late night cooking, it was cozy. She was half asleep and the soup was incredible, grilled cheese too. She cooked we cleaned up and then handled the arrivals together.”

“That’s sounds perfect. I’m glad she called you.”

“So am I, even if Bala was the one who nominated Roac for his wingman and I’m just his chauffer, I have no clue how I could have handled being surprised like that.”

Frerin shook his head, “You and me both,” going to smell the soup, “This all she sent?” Then turned to head into the pantry to look at what you had sent.

Thorin’s eye however went to the box on the living room table and he smirked using his keys to open the package from which he pulled the cd out of. Across the cover a honey haired woman seated at the piano of singing stones in a brilliant silvery orange blend, clearly an older version of you. With you in a pink gown with strips laying delicately across your shoulders holding the dress above its drastic dip in the back lined with silver accenting gems matching those on the edges of the mermaid skirt. Facing the large mic they were left with just the silhouette of your face and sight of your lit up snowy curls braided up into an intricate bun.

Breaking the plastic wrap on it that dropped into the open box he switched on the disk player and put it on turning Frerin’s head at the intro of the ethereal piano. Taking hold of the case Thorin passed him he smirked as his brother focused on the soup he gave its first stir. Each and every song until the soup was served up building up their adoration for you upon discovering another of your hidden talents. Their own hums blended into the mix while enjoying the finished meal, only pausing when chills ran up their backs hearing the intro to the song that had been played on the Bunny show making the pair look at the track number to know the name of the song Frerin pulled up translated lyrics for on his phone only warming their hearts more. Fully cleaned up at the end of the disc Thorin took his box and the cd to his room to listen to again later on his way to dropping onto his bed once his heavy boots were taken off.

*

Curiosity had gotten the better of you and upon waking up after sunset you brushed your hair out of your face and walked out to your back yard. Under the lights of the gentle glowing lanterns you walked the pathway back to the seating area already hearing Hector adjusting his wings on his exiting of their new home. Bright eyes landed on you and he turned fully at your brief wave, _“Hello. Just wanted to check in, see how you liked your first day.”_

Hector gave you a soft grin stepping closer and extending his wing to the side, _“Come and see our changes.”_

You nodded and came closer flashing another grin and wave at his mate upon stepping up into the seating area listening to all Hector and her had put into the area to make it comfy for their eggs. The trio that she revealed to you in their trade off on warming them on her way to the yard to stretch fully. Hector’s head tilted seeing you eyeing the eggs, _“We would allow you to touch them.”_

You looked up at him with a spreading grin, _“Thank you,”_ knowing fully most birds would never allow someone to touch their eggs. But crawling carefully into the nest you got a better look and crouched down closing your eyes to listen to the warm eggs one at a time. _“They sound very strong.”_ Climbing out again you asked, _“Nearly time, right?”_

They both nodded and she said, _“We have agreed, should our daughter accept Kuu we would allow her to remain here with you. Our home has many daughters, she would find plenty and comfort here where we could always visit.”_

_“That’s so thoughtful, if that’s what you would wish for her. I would take very good care of her.”_

Hector grinned at you, _“We know. You have been most kind, the others, they tended me but did not see what we needed in that dwelling.”_ Settling carefully down on top of the eggs his feathers folded around.

_“Yes, they have told me they might be taking some tips from my own dwelling. Especially for Striped Ravens, when they can find them. Their numbers are so low.”_

She asked, _“Your Raven has mated well?”_

You nodded, _“Yes, they took to each other right away. They seem very happy planning for eggs.”_ On her way to go search the nearby stream for fish you said, _“Enjoy your night, I’m going to make some dinner myself.”_

To which Hector answered, _“Eat well, do not worry your mate will surely return to claim himself as yours soon.”_ Giggling to yourself mentally you walked back to the house catching sight of her one legged giddy hop with fish still wiggling in her foot she showed off to Hector. Dinner was pulled together, a thick stew using up more of your jarred goods and bread before you cleaned up and headed to your bedroom to change and lay in bed to a film waiting to fall asleep again knowing you needed more rest.


	26. Shopping with Thorin

Sunrise brought with it the same slow stream of customers allowing the guys to watch your show on Thorin’s laptop propped on the end of the counter easily to enjoy and pause when groups arrived on the steady usuals each stealing glances at the old show surely sparking more to search for clips or even their own copies. Every so often they could catch hints of voices similar to those on the radio show subtly turning Dwalin and Balin’s heads among others who took notice of it as well.

“Is that the Adrianna?” Dwalin turned his head looking at the Hobbitess on the other side of it pointing at the laptop Thorin was leaned against a counter watching while finishing off his own cup of tea. “From the Bunny Show?”

Dwalin said, “Sounds like it doesn’t it. One of our friends is on the voice actor crew and she worked on that one as well.”

“What show is that?” She asked and copied down the title into her phone browser looking it up with a spreading smirk on her way out into the breeze she used to slide her way back to her car parked across the street after years of being used to the heavy winds this time of year.

Back to Thorin’s side Dwalin rumbled, “Told you she voiced Adrianna.” All Thorin did was chuckle to himself and that had Dwalin’s eyes narrowing at him wondering what he knew. Smirking at the thought he asked, **“I heard you were made some soup and homemade bread.”**

**“She had bread, didn’t make it for me.”**

**“Still, you know what a home cooked meal alone means.”**

**“That was not the intention.”**

**“Still counts and you know it.”** Only making Thorin rumble in the back of his throat sipping on his tea again.

Once his mug was empty he rumbled back, **“Well she doesn’t.”**

 **“One way to fix that,”** Balin teased.

 **“Don’t you dare.”** Thorin rumbled back making the pair chuckle.

*

In a trip just into your mailbox you decided to wait on it at the much heavier winds than the day before. Usually you had little mail but the daily check was becoming a sort of enjoyable trot back and forth with little to no results from the ritual. An alert on your phone however had you fetching your laptop to go and check on the Venture Publishing’s website, across the front of which sat the sketch turned ad for your book racking up comments on their board they had attached for that just flooding with the question of when the book would possibly be available. Though questions soon rippled around on how large it would be to fit all the epic scenes they had already heard in hopes of having it filled out even more. Hopes for a series were evident with more people demanding more sketches and even maps detailing hints and trips previously mentioned in the show groups had wished to mirror when summer break came.

Grinning to yourself you shut off the laptop at the sound of your doorbell. Hurrying to the door you could hear the delivery team on the other side of it who turned and grinned at you when you had opened the door. “Hi.”

“Hello,” they both replied, “Delivery for Miss Pear.” The taller one stated.

“Yes, that’s me,” you said and they split apart once you had signed the offered sheet on the clip board and passed it back again for the other pair who were lowering the heavy tree trunk desk on the metal platform from the back of the truck on a heavy duty cart. Through the gate they carefully wheeled it and all four helped it over the bottom lip of the door frame into the hall for a much easier albeit wandering path to your study where you moved the trunks aside and turned over your notepads. Gripping the desk they unwrapped they eased it off right where you wanted it and smirked in helping you lay out the mat underneath before your grin flinched a moment and you muttered, “Now I have to shop for chairs.”

In a groan you trudged out behind the chuckling four who went to load up the smaller tree like table that at how short it was you had settled into the atrium to hold your phone stand. Lastly was the davenport and stand you had settled along the wall in the parlor with no idea where you wanted it to go exactly just yet. Heavily thanking the men you said goodbye wishing them safe travels as they grinned saying to enjoy your furniture. Turning around you sighed and pulled out your phone getting to snap pictures of the trio of gifts you sent to Frerin with thanks for them.

Back to the stack of magazines you had left by your bed you curled up and got to digging again. An odd find, not an office chair per se, but a round chair similar to your round lounger in your study you drew a star next to and drew a copy of into the study sheet in your journal for your home and added to the itemized list of things to buy. With a ghost of a smirk you crossed off the two tables and davenport and felt a momentarily lift of weight at the few thousands taken off the list even after adding the new chair.

Smaller details were noted in new sketches as a sort of ‘find later’ list to discover if what you wanted was already sold by someone. Down to random pillows and possible trinkets ideas of what each room outside your already detailed guest rooms filled with lists of blankets and pillows you had purchased already crossed off above the bed sets, storage, tables, stools and minor touches. The shelves you had built already were crossed off and next would be a few dresser and shelf kits for the other rooms easily painted. Little by little it was coming together, at least in your mind, with paintings to be added for decorations you could handle yourself saving that hassle of finding the right ones later on.

Finally the winds died down and you went to the mailbox managing the trip only to find another delivery arriving that you had ordered full of self building kits for simple tables, shelving units, stools and nightstands for your guest rooms. More thanks and waves later you smirked bringing your journal out to cross each off while you completed assembling them. In the open garage you worked to the sound of the neighborhood around you with a few people milling around about their days stealing glimpses to try and figure out just what else you had been adding to your home. All the stools, both with hammer on cushions included and hidden storage cubes with the same additional easy kits already in the colors you wanted were added to their intended rooms. For the table above two storage cubes between two of the beds in the orange and blue room in the white you wanted it was added as well where it was intended.

Nightstands were next with each topped with post it notes to mark the colors needed and where they were all going. Payday was Monday and the new paint would have to wait until then. By dinner twenty kits were finished off and the cardboard sliced up into a neat pile you left by your rolling green trash can with barely a bag to add to it yet. With what little you could afford in your former apartment you really didn’t create much waste that couldn’t be reused in one way or another. More stew was made and you smirked crossing off more things from your list to complete or purchase. Post cleanup however you were back to your study making more notes to add to your notepads on the new book until bed.

.

Post shower in a fresh set of clothes you braided back your hair and stepped out your front door seeing Dwalin and Bilbo’s car there waiting for you. The wind was tolerable compared to most of the week and climbed in beside the napping toddler you settled listening in while the adorably hushed bickering of the couple had rose up again after a pleasant greeting for you. Out on the curb you stepped closing the door and sliding a little until Dwalin hurried around to use a hand guiding you to the door he unlocked to help you through before hurrying out leaving you a bit confused in his hop back into the car. And Thorin more so when he arrived next through the front door from parking behind the shop halfway lost in thought from a dream about his planting herbs in your greenhouse for his own little section of the gardening haven almost making him blush in seeing you.

Waving at the confused grump you said, “I think Dwalin’s dropping off Bilbo and Frodo.”

He nodded and got to readying the counter top and got to heating up your cider. “Sleep well?”

“Ya, got some more kits in yesterday, so put those together now I just have to paint the ones not the right color next week.”

“Why next week? Is it that big of a job?”

“No, just, Monday’s payday.” When his lips parted you pointed at him, “No. It’s a few days, keep that wallet of yours in your pants.”

“If you need help painting at least-,”

“Shouldn’t really need help, though most I can brush on, two would need to be spray painted for the coating that I want.”

Dwalin was back within a few moments and said, “Back,”

You grinned at him saying, “I can walk-,”

He swatted his hand in the air, “No you won’t. I knew by the time I got back Thorin would have gotten your drink ready for you.” He glanced between you asking, “Ready to go?” In accepting the mug you nodded and passed Thorin the bill he nearly gave back to you so you could put it towards your paint he didn’t want you to wait on. To Dwalin you were running late already and thankfully you had gotten there early to have the time to get up all the stairs. Leaning against the wall across from your booth you caught Mal’s panting entrance to the floor bringing her to plop down on the ground beside you.

“Looks like the lift repairs ran late.”

Wryly Mal let out a chuckle and replied, “Oh ya. Well they have five hours to fix it.”

“Well I’m not a fan either of sliding down stairs but things happen. I guess I’m used to it after the one in my old place being shut off when I got home from the hotel every night.”

She looked up at you, “No wonder your legs are amazing. 17 floors of stairs every night.”

You shrugged, “Had to get back to my birds somehow.”

“How are they?”

“Belly’s happy, loves Darling, Dot is settling I think, Kuu has more owl friends so he’s good, and the couple in the yard have three eggs and have said if their daughter and Kuu hit it off they would be leaving her with me since there are so many girls in their home. Even let me touch their eggs.”

“Wow, that’s huge.”

You nodded, “Yup, of course it’ll be at least a couple years by the time till their girl and Kuu would both be ready for nesting and such, so no telling how long they choose to stay, but they said they’d visit often. However often often is.” Making her giggle before you asked, “How was your night?”

“Just finishing off my costume. Parents get in today.”

“Ooh, they staying in a hotel?”

She chuckled again, “My place. Set up the air mattress for me and they get my bed.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Not really, hate that mattress, but Adad needs a better bed for his hip and shoulder, and Amad just prefers beds.”

“Sounds familiar,” you teased and your hand dipped to help her up at the sign off of the group before yours.

.

Durin the Deathless and Ents. That was what had the world buzzing. Against the hideout the Ents struck and flooded Holm’s lands sending him scurrying for his life in time for Durin the Deathless to swoop down in a shark shaped flying craft that lifted the culprit from the lands below and soar off to the unknown. Miles below however Bunny was still left in the hand of her savior Ent taking her off to who knows where while the Tibelt came up on an endless force they did not expect. All hope was almost lost until a shark ship came out of nowhere and to the Durins’ amusement his voice sounded eerily like their late Great Grandfather, who would have been eternally honored to have been the inspiration of their ancestor’s voice.

*

Out of his office Thorin walked hoping that after his lunch break he might be able to find some room to aid in the next round of refills only to have Balin’s hand settle in his head forcing him down out of sight. “Wh-,”

“Shh,” Using his legs Balin ushered him to the back hall out of sight of the customers when Thorin popped up only to hear, “Zeqbe. Go, now.”

Thorin, “I’m not hiding-,”

Balin replied, “No, you are buying tea for your Mafioso. You’ve been sighing about it all day and you should go now before you get into a mood before this weekend.”

Thorin, “Balin,”

“I am older than you and my foot is down, the Lass is probably bored out of her mind after work, you mentioned she needs paint,”

“She wants to buy her own paint.”

“Then bring her tea and maybe ask her to a film.” The last half of the sentence more of a gritted order making Thorin roll his eyes and grab his coat on his way to the tea shop listening to your show on the radio smirking proudly at how your story was turning. With another full basket of tea he pulled out his phone at the alert of someone using his gate code in the garage at his apartment. Across the screen of his phone he saw the picture of his ex and hit the decline button on his screen blocking her entrance into the garage and sending her picture to the front entrance in case she got out that would have security escorting her off the premises.

*

Dwalin, “Sorry, some trouble at the shop.” You nodded and watched the shop pass by on his way to take you home again. A few streets later and you spotted Thorin’s car in your driveway making you look at Dwalin with a brow raised. “Oh look, Thorin’s here.”

“Uh huh, and here you are clueless.”

“Exactly.” You rolled your eyes and climbed out of your door that Thorin opened for you to help keep you from sliding away. Taking hold of his arm you waved goodbye to Dwalin in his pull away and turned to the mailbox he stayed close while you checked the empty box then led you to the door.

“Did a bird go crazy with your blenders?” he looked at you when you stepped into the front entrance blocking you from the winds. “They said there was trouble at the shop.”

Shaking his head he said, “Apparently I was told to hide, an unfortunate guest.”

“Ah, Muffin Lady again.” At that he chuckled and you said eyeing the bag in his hand, “I see you brought tea.”

“Yes. With plenty for a cup for you.” When you let him in he hummed out, “That was my Great Grandfather’s voice,” Your brow inched up peering up at him, “For Durin, sounded just like him.”

“Ah, politician?”

“Yes.”

You nodded and said, “I remembered the voice from speeches playing at one of my old jobs. Must have just, stuck.”

Lowly he chuckled guiding you in through the parlor to the kitchen where he stopped smirking at the davenport. “Did you build this?”

You shook your head, “No, Frerin snuck a peek at my list, got me this, a small table and my desk I wanted.”

“Ooh,” you giggled and he said, “After your tea is ready I hope you don’t mind my being nosy.”

You smirked at him, “You nosy, never.” Making him roll his eyes.

A few minutes of showing you what everything was he had bought you while the water boiled and the tea seeped later and you snapped a picture pocketing your phone nodding your head to the side. Guiding him from the kitchen through each of your guest rooms passing the atrium he smirked in seeing your new table to hold your phone stand. “This is what you meant by tree table,” he all but purred adoringly loving it already and kept on going to the next room seeing the bits and pieces of the rooms coming together.

The desk in your office and the twin modern baroque nightstands for your mother’s bedroom in rectangle contrasting your more curvy pair in your room you paused at showing your odd but adorable blend of tastes used to fill each space.

“I can’t tell if they fit or not, but I do like them.”

Smirking at you he hummed back, “They fit just fine.” He said eyeing the trunks that used to by your bed as a nightstand now at the foot of it. “It’s all lovely, what else needs to be painted?”

Out to the garage you went showing him each piece and the rooms they would go in complete with sketches to complete the ideas. “So not bad,”

“No, not bad at all. What was your next step, on payday?”

“Well the bunk bed company is seasonal, so I was thinking maybe starting with that. It’s expensive, but, it would get that out of the way, and I’d have to get the mattresses too, they say they’ll add the mattresses if we have them through the build if not I’ll have to figure out how to do that on my own.”

“How expensive?”

“With mattresses 6k.” He bit his lip and you said, “Which after that I could maybe get a couple bed frames too.”

“Frerin mentioned you got 40 k a month for your show, surely-,”

“35 after taxes and I wanted to save 17.”

“That’s not unreasonable. Then you have 12 left,”

“Ten-ish,”

“Again with the ish,” he hummed with a smirk your way.

You rolled your eyes, “For the scooter.”

“Alright, ten-ish, you can do a lot with that, just bed frames or mattresses too?”

“The others can wait.” He huffed and you said, “Then you can focus on searching for more for your own place.”

“My place is furnished to my needs already.”

You fake gasped deepening his smirk, “What a coincidence, so is mine.”

Making him chuckle. “How about a movie then?”

“Are you asking to take me or to hide yourself?”

“I am asking. Have some fun.”

“Fine, but you’re buying snacks.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” He said as you finished off your tea, the mug from which you took to the sink then joined him out to his car.

Keeping a hand on your back he helped you to his car and started the drive to the theater. One film on a jungle adventure had you both giggling and murmuring about the ridiculous gliders used and rock climbing turned to endless plummet scene. Boneless chicken bites and dipping sauces to large supplies of fries solved your hunger and allowed Thorin reason to lean close to you, at least until they were gone and he simply refused to shift the other way for the rest of the film.

.

“I knew I saw your car.”

Turning around you smirked saying, “Muffins Galore, right?” That had her grin flinching as you asked, “How’s your husband?”

The breeze picked up and his hand settled on your hip with his arm around you holding you in place, “He’s fine.” She said curtly, then looked to Thorin, “A Hobbit seriously?”

“Careful, he’s a quarter Hobbit. Plus if Dis hears you say that she’ll pummel you. I’ve seen her protective rage over their lineage.”

“I don’t need you to tell me they’re part Hobbit! I know them! I’m here to talk to Thorin!” She said with a stomp of her foot.

“Ok, you’re bigger than me you don’t need to stomp like a two year old. And he’s right here,” you said waving a hand in front of his chest making him try not to crack a grin at your game show prize introductory like motion. “Go for it.”

She looked at you, “Alone.”

“Well, I see a very big problem with that, I happen to be aerodynamic and the car is all the way over there and cuddlekins here is keeping me grounded, so, I can plug my ears if you like, but I warn you I’m about 2/3 Elf and a quarter Maiar so, ya I have exceptionally good hearing so you’d be better off just saying it without the charade.”

At that her eye twitched in your grin and Thorin said, “Miss Marne,”

“You know my name, Thorin!” She barked back.

To which he repeated, “Miss Marne, we are no longer on familiar terms and I will not address you in such a manner. What was between us has been dissolved for some decades and I suggest you accept your choice, which seemed to be an acceptable one up until this last expo. Give my best to Mr Grenald I wish you and yours the best.”

In his step away you grinned and pointed at her, “And congrats on the baby.” Her grin dropped entirely and you looked up at Thorin, “Did I say something?”

Lowly he chuckled rumbling back, “Hobbits catch on to pregnancies earlier than others.”

“Oh,” you said then flashed her another grin, “They have lovely cakes down the block if you wanted to surprise your Hubby with the news!” Turning to face the path to the car leaving her stuck in place wither hair blowing into her face still after her hands dropped from holding it to her chest. “I think that went well.” You said a few feet away making him chuckle again.

“Cuddlekins?” He rumbled to you and you smirked at him.

“What would you have preferred, Schmootseypoo?”

“No, a million times no.”

“Cuddle Monster?”

“No.” He said fighting a smirk and his creeping blush.

“Oh come on, you would make an adorable Cuddle Monster.” Making him chuckle again at his cheeks prickling to pink. “What about Pookie? Classic, even Garfield had a Pookie!”

“Cuddle Monster is fine.” Making you let out a squeak and him chuckle at your awkward flinch of a hug around his middle, “Just don’t tell the boys.”

In pulling back to climb into the car door he opened for you he chuckled as you said, “Oh trust me, they have no grounds for what she could call them.”

Rolling his eyes he closed the door and walked around, muttering, “Cuddle monster.”

Once inside he looked at you when you asked, “Do you know any fabric stores?”

“Yes, why?”

“Curtains. We don’t have to but if you know where one is I can go later.”

“We can go.”

Looking at him you said, “Sorry if you think I crossed a line.”

He looked at you asking, “About my ex?” You nodded, “You did me a favor actually.” Wetting his lips he looked you over then asked, “Are the curtains for the guest rooms? The big window in yours has the internal ones, right?”

You nodded, “Ya, they only have those small windows, but Naneth and Cirdan’s have that one huge set. Shouldn’t be that much I don’t think. Some good thick striped materials and some teal for hers, peach for my sisters’. Then I have that back room, not really sure what to do with that yet, living room and parlor have internal blinds. I don’t mind the others with the windows aiming into the back yard, and I know Naneth would love her view of the garden half of it but still, I wouldn’t want to make Cirdan imagine he couldn’t linger in his towel if he wanted.”

“Ah, free spirit?”

“No, just, who doesn’t linger from time to time and he’s got a lot to get caught showing off.”

Thorin chuckled and hummed, “Normally that would be said with irritation or a hint of reluctance.”

“He’s a very good looking male in Elven standards. And probably Dwarf standards for some.” That had his brow inching up, “He has an amazing beard, and hair. He’s not round though, muscular,”

“And nearly ten feet tall.”

“That too. But he gives amazing hugs.”

“I bet. If I can poke a sleeping horse for a moment, I am glad to hear you love him so much.”

“Hard not to when he loved her so amazingly while I was gone. Plus he was, one of the most intimidating and the least threatening men I’d ever met. I’m hers, and he wanted to love every part of her, even me. He is also absurdly patient. Like one of those Elves that could sit near wild horses and they would break first and come closer to check him out. That’s how he won me over, like a wild horse, let me come to him. I mean, I was an adult, or at least considered to be. He let me be a kid again, no doubt my size didn’t hurt that.”

“Well we all certainly can’t wait to meet them when they come to visit.”

Resisting the urge to buy fabric was hard for him but he grinned seeing you copying down the info for the fabrics you wanted so that you could come back another time along with rings that you could stitch into them that you would pair with the right curtain rods.


	27. Festival

Saturday morning, post fist bump to shoulder awkward goodbye from you to your Cuddle Monster the night before, you were underwear clad prepping of your hair for the day ahead. Braiding up the upper half of your hair into a long woven pattern secured with hidden pins you moved onto pulling your strapless dress on over your corset, making sure to use pins to keep it in place even with the tight hidden zipper on the side. Tall heels were next so you wouldn’t have to fidget with them underneath your cape, the lovely pair stirring a smirk across your lips at seeing how nice they looked and how comfortable they were.

On top of your head you added the feather topped golden leaf band forming a mini crown you pinned in place before moving onto your cape. The golden layer of feathers laid over the white swan feather cape reaching your hips secured with a single strap around your neck. Exhaling sharply you moved onto your makeup next. A simple stripe of gold across your face in a mask coating from eyebrows to just under your eyes stretching from ear to ear once you added the facial primer. Primer for your lips came next for your black glittery lipstick to finish off the look and just in time for you to pace in your living room when you had assured you had all you needed in your hidden pockets of your dress.

Fidgeting with your golden leaf accented arm bands you answered the doorbell trying not to worry about what the hell your Cuddle Monster would be wearing. Opening your door you couldn’t help but smirk seeing Mal with her hair pulled back underneath a flower circlet with flower pins in her hair matching the flowers on the wrist bands covering most of her forearms on pale green vines and the green fishnet flower coated stockings under her gladiator sandals. Her silver corset topped tutu-like skirted dress accented with pink, yellow and red flowers matching the shades in her fake wings strapped to her dress. “I told you mine would look-,”

Open mouthed she took in your look and replied, “You look stunning. No one else could pull off the feathered fairy like you.” Shifting on her feet she asked, “Are those real wings?”

You shook your head, “Just a cape with real feathers, more fancy dress than festival outside of the makeup.”

“Speaking of which, where did you get that lipstick? It was all gone when I went, wanted this rouge-,” the honk of the horn had you giggle and step out behind her drawing her eye to your shoes, “Again with those shoes, kill me now, I love your friends, how do I get them to buy me shoes like that?”

“I’m certain if you mention to the boys your taste they would certainly start to fill your collection.” Locking your door to join her with skirt folded in your fingers lifting it just a bit higher on your path to the car with the burly bright red bearded silvery maroon haired Dwarf at the wheel while his dark haired Hobbit wife with silver streaks in her tight pulled back curls took pictures of you both together. Like Mal she was dressed but in a longer silvery green flower embroidered dress with a cape surely embroidered with folded wings chosen over the strap on pair like Mal’s. Her father wearing brown and golden layers from his trousers, folded over boots, tunic and pirate like jacket to go with the bear mask.

Climbing in you said, “Mr Ganir, Mrs Clover, you look incredible.”

Lowly he chuckled and said, “And you are beyond words our dear girl. Beyond words.”

Clover giggled and in sharing your nerves with Mal you reached over folding your hand around hers on the seat between you hers tightened around the fingers on as her mother said, “Come on, before we miss it all you old flatterer you.” Making him chuckle and shift gears to head to the festival. Joining the lines of cars you found your way to the very same place in the heart of the city. The squared off Grand Palace Theatre in white and blue surrounded by immaculate gardens with swirling patterns of hedges around copper pathways leading to each entrance. Through which you would be party to several shows to pay tribute to various figures and creatures of old and several food and stands of trade woven through the inner gardens laid out inside the Theatre’s courtyards within the square layout.

Parked in one of the many garages around it you joined the group in exiting the car and flashed grins to the parents who nestled you and their girl between them proudly as they always had since meeting you. Mal seemed to have ample friends from her other job at the shelter but it seemed you were the one she chose to enforce her friendship upon at the station, no matter how willing countless others had been to have earned her favor over exhausted frazzled little you. Far beyond distracted to think of making friends while keeping your head above water, only to realize you did have just a hint more time to make a bigger effort for a new friend.

“And just where are we meeting the Durins in all this?” You asked.

Mal replied, “Next to the Bird display, apparently they assumed it would be the least crowded spot.”

“Oh ya, Bird display, what Dwarf could ever want to be seen near that.” Making the trio chuckle around you while you turned your head to glance at a group staring and whispering about your costume. Looking back forward again you inhaled deeply taking hold of your skirt again in eyeing the cobbled copper path to keep from stumbling in the change from concrete to that. Bodies folded around your group and again Mal’s hand folded in yours for the woven path.

At least until you spotted the first lion mask in a trio of blondes including Vili and Fili with Kili and his wolf mask. Next to various lions and fairies from the Findis clan that was available to attend. All in pirate like outfits in their clan colors. Under Vili’s arm stood Dis in a strapless black and orange flowing dress with a dramatic butterfly wing painted cape and a headdress with butterflies floating around her braided bun coating in silver glitter matching her silver glittery painted on mask.

Dwalin in a boar’s mask stood beside Bilbo with a chipmunk outfit matching Frodo’s he seemed to love and had chosen. Balin and his wife were sheep along with their little girl as a goat propped on Balin’s hip. Frerin in his badger mask stood between his parents Dis and Thrain, with grey ram masks and horn headdresses in similar blue and gold accented gown and jacketed outfits, and his brother Thorin similarly dressed but with a black battle ram mask with horns secured by the braids in his hair.

A wide grin slid across Frerin’s lips in spotting you had him tapping the chest of his brother while readying his phone. The single moment of shock when eyes shifted to your group captured in a picture only deepening your adopted brother’s expression. Fili and Kili inhaled deeply shifting on their feet grinning to Mal between stolen glances a her parents while Dis, Vili and their families readied to greet their hopefully one day in laws.

The distance was closed and in an awkward moment of silence you stepped closer at Frodo’s reach for you, “Feathers!”

In a giggle you let him inspect your cloak you brought closer to his reach and you said looking at Dis in her glance your way, “Um, Dis and Vili, Findis, these are Ganir and Clover Mereng,”

A subtle shift of Ganir’s feet had you halfway rolling your eyes in his creeping grin at your accent having you pronounce his clan name like the dance over its true hard g at the end after the forget-ably silent n. The clan name Took Mal preferred using over Mereng for being teased by others saying it like meringue in school. Playfully he rumbled, “Always makes me want to dance that accent of yours.” His eyes shifted to Dis and Vili for the trading of pleasantries after you had so rightly broken the silence. Though when he stepped forward to greet the boys he said, “And you must be the lads attempting to court our Malachite.” His eyes looked them over and he said, “Call me Bubbles.”

You giggled as Mal said in the parting of the boys’ lips, “Adad!”

At which he chuckled and said, “Just giving them a good ribbing.” He flashed her a wink, “I am allowed you know.”

Frerin subtly snapped a picture of you and while Thorin kept staring at you his brother whispered to you softly until Ganir asked, “And who might you be staring at our honorary Stonefoot so long.”

Curiously you looked his way and said, “I’m a bit too light to be called stone anything.”

Clover giggled saying, “All the same, nearly kin.”

Mal said, “Thorin bought her that necklace Adad.” Making you give her a pointed gaze earning a shrug from her in return.

Thorin shifted on his feet finally looking to the Dwarf now posing as your protector as well, “Well it seems I have three suitors to inspect.” At that your voice cracked trying to argue while Thorin’s eyes in a glance your way flinched wider a moment.

Clover patted her husband’s arm saying, “Ganir is jesting, we know well enough her kin initiate courtship with granting nicknames and vying for a blush out of the males. And here she has been silent about the young fellow.” Dwalin and Balin both bit their lips to keep from beaming dumbly at their cousin who had missed that fact.

Again Thorin was staring at you in both confusion and a glimmer of hope while Mal burst into giggles at the boys’ hushed compliments on her outfit making Ganir turn his focus back to the boys as you turned hearing, _“There you are.”_ Glorfindel and Ecthellion both in fox masks complete with ears and clipped on tails visible under their jackets and sideways capes covering one of their shoulders.

Both leaned in giving you hugs and pecks on your cheeks with Thranduil and Legolas behind them claiming their own turn before looking over Frerin and the boys. Though in Gloin’s trot over excusing himself for being late with the Dam you imagined to be Gorgo as a mountain lion between the pair of mountain goats. Her eyes scanned over you and Mal hopefully before being unable to help but ask, “Is Bunny enjoying her day off?”

Mal forced a grin and said, “Pretty sure, she’s around, somewhere.”

Gorgo looked at you asking, “I heard we have you to thank for putting the show on air.”

“Well, five hours of dead air or hop in the seat no one else wanted, not a hard decision.”

She smirked saying, “Still, with a story like that, should have taken so long to rehearse-,”

Ecthellion broke off her moment to say, “I thought I recognized that voice, Miss Gorgo, I am Ecthellion.”

Her lips split into a wide grin and she said, “Yes, it is nice to have a face with a voice. You’ve known Miss Pear long?”

He said, “Since we were children. Even longer than Glori has known her. Though not as long as Thran has known her.”

Thorin broke the conversation saying, “We should head in.” Stealing a glance your way finding you already looking at him for the first time since Ganir had made his courting comment.

Straight to the steps you followed the crowds and when Frodo asked him a question his head turned granting others a chance to split your group. The Durins and the Merengs along with the Findis continued on while Thranduil kept his hand on your back guiding you after them ensuring you at least got into the same show they were being ushered to. In the crowds however familiar copper and cocoa skinned Elves with snow like hair tied back with various paint sprays and glitters added under their bird costumes had Thorin looking around for you.

Inside the theater for the first show their group took up a large section and more scattered through the crowds of the familiarly featured Elves all taking notice of your entrance to claim the section across the row from theirs had him on edge. Subtle taps however of your fingers to your chest easily mistaken first as a nervous fidget of your necklace when he noticed you spotting one couple especially near the far wall only to have the motion mirrored by them and every other one you locked eyes with. It was a hello, a very distant hello from cousins to one another that the men around you granted nods of their heads in the distance in their own greeting to mask just who their focus might have been on. Clearly not to you the visually anonymous one on the group of very public figures stirring whispers since their arrivals.

With a quick grin you settled down and crossed your legs eyeing Thorin as he sat down stealing another glance your way with a quick grin of his own. Silently hating that there was a spot between you. The show however began and off the lap behind you a little girl on the lap of another assumed relative with deep cocoa skin and glowing swirling clan markers across her skin that dimmed in her child’s escape had him shifting to see where she was going. Teetering around the chair you were in she planted her hands on your knee and across your cheeks swirls matching the pairs’ faintly began to shimmer in the dip of your hands you lift, turn and plop her on your lap widening her grin. Around her middle your arms settled and the girl eased back comfortably while her mother leaned forward. Her fingertips settled on the back of your chair and in the backwards tilt of your forehead it met hers in a trading of whispered Vanyar greetings before turning your attention to the show again.

From children opening with a song and dance that branched into a tale of old you nuzzled and whispered to the child in your arms that stirred more than a few glances from the Durins your way along with Mal when Fili and Kili traded whispers about it. Moving to the next show in the theater over you then had two toddlers come over with that woman now mingled in your group. Thorin had the seat beside you but couldn’t help but chuckle at the pair of boys clambering over him to get to you as their parent grinned in the aisle watching you tap foreheads and noses with the pair between pecks on their foreheads between their eyes after their tight hugs before clambering back to head to the next show.

More and more of your braver relatives milled in and out claiming their own focus for brief snippets of time with the same woman at your side until the second show when her daughter got fussy and she was off to go browse the shops then head home. Bitter sweetly each Durin looking on got to see your scattered family and the lingering fear of remaining too close for too long all coming to greet them wish you a nice festival.

Three shows came then a round of food carts you all sampled and between the groups you were told what each was and chose accordingly slyly passing off your samples to others who volunteered for the seconds to keep from insulting anyone. Two more shows came and then you were freed to the inner courtyards for browsing stalls and various mini shows. Off in their own world it seemed the future in laws were settling to learning one another keeping you to your friends, Thorin and Frerin, the brothers who refused to abandon your side once your family had seemed to all have slipped out again as soon as they could have been noticed.

As the sun was setting Thorin’s hand folded in silent warning around yours breaking your focus from the cart to draw your eyes to him that only snapped up in the shot of a firework into the air that then exploded lighting the sky in silver. Leaving the crowds filing closer to the stage you had missed being assembled along the far wall. Another show began and from the massive group of all the children in all the shows who were there to present the subject of their wish for protection Thorin grinned along with you while they held up their pictures of bunnies they hooked to floating lanterns they let free. The action making Mal shift closer to you to rub your arm in a silent but proud moment shared with your friends and Thorin all in on the truth.

From there the wishes were open for everyone while the fireworks and final musical and dance filled acts blending into a parade started up. Freed to mill about again you lingered around until Mal’s yawn had her parents calling an end to the night taking them past the wishing booth. Lowly in a bend forward Ecthellion said they would take you home freeing you to keep browsing. Tightly Mal hugged you good night while making sure to keep hold of her ribbon she had been given from one of the silent judges grading each type of fairy and animal costume present.

While Mal’s ribbon had come in her reach for the bag holding her new charms for her charm necklace the boys picked for her to be draped over her arm in the fleeing of the judge. Yours came in the reach for your cup of blue raspberry shaved ice Glori had pointed you to for a cup of kiwi for himself that had your head turning feeling something touching your ear. In a chuckle Legolas pulled the ribbon off your head as Frerin called a Khuzdul comment at the giant squirrel costumed Dwarf that had you hugging eyeing the second ribbon gifted to you that way for this costume. “I get that I’m short but my head?”

You turned at deep chuckles finding Thorin scowling at his ribbon having been hung from the adorable ridge under his Battle Ram nose on his mask enabling better breathing and eating for him. Runoff his head when he removed it he said, “I saw your bracelet I know where you work!” To the now cackling raccoon costumed Dwarf rushing back to the crowds.

Rolling his eyes he muttered while Balin chuckled out, “Hey you won again for Battle Rams.”

Thorin grumbled back, “I’m the only Battle Ram.”

Dwalin pointed, “Not true, oh wait he’s a sheep. Never mind. Still a win though.”

“You know what you gotta do?”

Lowly he rumbled back playfully, “If you bleat at me I’m walking home.”

As if on cue Balin’s daughter gave off an adorable bleat making you giggle and him chuckle with his family as Balin said, “That was a very good bleat Billi.”

Under various colored flashes of light you felt the bag from your t shirt you had chosen getting heavier from gifts from your friends to the wall of wishes on your way out. Entire sections were dedicated to various people with an entire chunck of the wall coated in runes of the names of characters from your show mirroring the names they had written to add to the fire pits and small lanterns for each child. Inhaling steadily seeing that others had written down nicknames and that Thorin had tried to subtly write out ‘Mafioso’ on the wall after having written it down in his slip now burning you smirked and wrote down on the paper then wall what the boys them repeated, “Cuddle Monster?” That sent ripples of the nickname through the Durins wondering who it was while Frerin smirked taking his own guess by your faint blush.

That had their uncle turning around and a stolen stick of your tongue at him he shook his head and turned around to wait on you while your friends all copied down their remaining parents names, each having lost one. They were all their children had left of the once vast clans and while you ached to add your mother’s name right then you were wishing more that Thorin was doing well and had a good night after having ran into his ex the day before. His family was nice and again for the walk out you eyed all the dancing costumed people all the way through the street back to the garage the Elves parked in across from the one the Dwarves had used. Waves and brief hugs later you could hear Dwalin calling out, “Get some sleep and relax this weekend.”

Giggling to yourself you turned away keeping at Thranduil’s side looping your arm around his and leaning against his arm making him ask, “Tired?”

“Not really. I had fun, you?”

He nodded and said, “It was nice to finally see Marya and Ringwe in person.”

To yourself you giggled saying, “Yes, Ringwe’s gotten so big, and the twins too. For how long our childhoods last it goes by so fast.”

Making him chuckle and pat his hand on his son’s shoulder on his right guiding him through the first turn to the lift while he uploaded his photos from the night. Trying not to be too obvious I’m pulling the note up from his phone to search for the username he spotted on young Gimli’s phone screen at their having shared pictures from the last year from their pages including a picture surprisingly they were both in. He had partially gotten distracted when his cousin Tauriel had shown up late in one of the second round of shows showing off her latest bout of carvings on her next gallery show coming up.

“Big plans tonight?” He asked lowly.

“I kind of want to dig into that bag of fan mail.”

Glorfindel chuckled, “Good, I think I spotted some addressed in crayon, no doubt some classes have been rooting for Bunny all along.”

*

The first of a long string of messages to come in the new friendship had Gimli distracted while Gloin glanced at his wife asking, “Something wrong My Love?”

Gorgo replied unpursing her lips, “She has a bunny tattooed on her foot.”

Gloin glanced at her again, “Who?”

“Miss Pear. She has a Bunny on the top of one of her feet. I was looking at her shoes and I noticed it.”

Gloin replied, “Ah,”

Gorgo, “She has that tattoo, she works on the show, it can’t be coincidence. You said she writes-.”

Gloin, “I can see where you are going, My Love. However, you stated Bunny wished to have anonymous publishings.”

“I’m not going to out her. Just, if it is her I could get the draft so much easier.”

“I understand that, but don’t you have to wait on the ad first? That was the deal to see how it faired and then an advance settled to schedule a hand off of the draft?”

“Before I left the office we had 3 million and counting responses and 5 million clicks on the sneak preview sketch of the Countess Ecthellion gave us.”

Gloin nodded, “Ah yes, and Dwalin mentioned something about a round of stickers available soon for the station for the show.”

Gorgo, “How much?”

Gloin chuckled replying, “I doubt they wouldn’t have a supply for us seeing as it’s our clan.”

She nodded, “Right. Plus I suppose they would always have a supply for the cast to have as well. We could at least get a sneak peak.” Gorgo paused then said, “Still don’t know why Thorin stopped me from asking questions about the show.”

Gloin chuckled, “Probably because it’s a day of relaxing. And in crowds like that no telling who’s listening in for secrets when they hear the girls work on that show.”

“True.” She said then sighed leaning her head back making him chuckle and reach over to take hold of her hand he lifted to kiss then kept hold of on the arm rest between them.

*

Tucked safely in the back seat you listened to Glori and Echo chatting in the front seat while you sat between Thranduil and Legolas, both immersed in their phones for the dragging ride back to your place. By the end of which Thranduil had finished details for the next press event he had and he grinned at you saying, “Sorry, they keep trying to involve foxes in my press shows. Post one picture of my fox footie pajamas and now it’s a thing.”

You giggled and Echo asked, “So, do we get a tour at least?”

You nodded and said, “Sure, not much to show in most rooms still.”

Thranduil said, “There is nothing wrong with that.”

Glorfindel, “And we won’t linger too long, have to get these angels back to our place for their beauty sleep.” You giggled in Thranduil’s fake laugh, “Plus we get to hear about the ad in the morning and discuss the advance for securing a read of your book.”

“It doesn’t have to be huge.”

Echtellion, “The basic would be at least 15k, the very least, that was where they started in mentioning it the other day.”

“So that’s, how does that work for when the book comes out exactly?”

Ecthellion replied, “That means for the first 15k in book sales the Publishers get that. And from there you start to earn your 48 from each book.”

Thranduil said, “Only 300 books to pay back the advance, not bad, if we get everyone in our circle and just a few from the Durins with the rest of their kin surely granting you a huge bump on their own before others could even get their hands on it.”

Glorfindel, “Hopefully Gorgo will calm down once she gets to read the book.”

Legolas glanced up, “She did seem a bit intent on learning secrets.”

“Well, she has been waiting five years. I mean, I doubt she’d spread it around,”

Glorfindel, “Still, out in the open like that. It’s a good thing Thorin stopped her.”

Thranduil, “I doubt he would wait much longer to offer courtship.” Rolling your eyes in parking in the driveway you slid out of the car behind the smirking blonde offering his hand to keep you from getting caught on your skirt and help you up to your feet again. “Welcome home, I love it already.”

You giggled and led the group up to your door stirring up curious glances from your returning neighbors who all settled for their own comfort that they were all relatives due to your Elf ears noticed by others. Inside you went and excitedly they took in each detail they could including those you had on the sketches for each room with ample adoring comments for each including for the furniture waiting to be painted showing you had been using your time off well and keeping busy. The greenhouse especially halting them in their tracks, first by your plants and hard work on the incredible fountain then by your birds all excitedly taking you the details of your costumes. Tight hugs later and back to the car they went wishing you a nice weekend leaving you to head to your bedroom.

Headdress first you removed that and then washed off your makeup. Strolling into your closet you removed your bracelets you put back with your few pieces of costume jewelry. Reaching up you removed and hung up your cape then reached down to unzip your dress you hung up as well. Switching from your corset to a comfy bra you looked down at your heels and pouted a moment then decided to pull on some comfy shorts and a tank top keeping them on a bit longer. For a moment you paused remembering where you put the bag you went to fetch it and bring it to your bed along with an empty trunk of shelves from your pantry things you opened allowing the cubes to rise up to a couple inches away from the ceiling.

Opening the bag you dumped it out onto the bed a quarter of the way and started to eye the envelopes and gave off a soft sigh, “Ok, runes first.” By the return address you separated out the ones with Dwarf Runes laying them on one shelf filling each box, two shelves down you started to fill with Hobbit Rune letters and the few Elven ones you added three shelves down from there. More and more you sorted through the rest of the bag then looked up at the final results seeing the Dwarf shelves packed with a pile on your bed still.

Pulling those back out a cubby at a time you sorted by which Dwarven Kingdom they came from and from there got to dividing the majority from Erebor into different counties. In the mix you smirked seeing common names you eased together when dividing them up alphabetically in each county. Skipping those from the other countries you moved onto the Hobbit letters and sorted those by where they were from, sorting those from Erebor even more down to alphabetically as well.

The last portion for Elven letters didn’t take long at all with those you recognized to be from friends of your father’s clan you set in a cubby on their own on the very bottom shelf. Sitting on your bed you opened the first one and the first few you skimmed through noticing it was all criticisms on your show and how irritating it was to have another tale about the Durins while great Elf clans were being ignored entirely. Clearly from before your latest shows adding more in. Those you set aside with the downright hate mail being put back into their envelopes you put into another pile all its own. All of which you sorted onto the same shelf in different cubbies.

By the time you got up to pull out one of the Dwarf countries outside of Erebor you couldn’t help but giggle at the handful of History Professors and enthusiasts critiquing your story while also praising the plot that in no way followed true history that had you barefoot and cross legged on your bed reading their thick packs of letters. All around positive but ready to stick up for the great clan’s history that you put in their own pile. A few nearly had you in tears you would save to finish for later as it delved into issues the writer was dealing with that somehow the story had helped them with. Hate mail was separated and the rest seemed mostly positive with a few collections of kids in between who had sent pictures or had mini requests or questions that you set aside to answer later.

Jumping from Dwarf territories to Hobbit ones you steadily got to the Erebor letters and started to work your way through it. More and more assumptions were made with hopes for possible future books only added to your hopes that the book would go well. The closer you got to Durin clan members the thicker the letters got with more than half with family attachments to certain events you had mentioned. In the mingled clan lines you couldn’t help but giggle finding letters from Gorgo, three to be exact, with two from Dain mentioning their wish to speak with you that you set aside for its own box. Fully sorted you sat back eyeing the now sorted mail and let out a deep breath wondering if this week would bring more or less mail.

Out of bed you climbed and added it to your study then went back to bed switching on a film to hopefully distract you from blushing so madly remembering what Mal’s father had shared about nicknames and the goal of earning a blush that had Thorin staring at you so intently. You had flirted, you had tried and it would be a lie that even with clashing cultures making him ignorant to your tries he had still turned you down seeming to wish to be nothing but a friend and bad influence on your pocket book.

*

“An offer of courtship! Mug Dealer! All this time!” Stripping down Thorin spoke through the walls to his brother while the boys stripped to their waists and had collapsed into deep sleep leaving Frerin smirking as his brother had just found out what was so obvious.

“Come on now, you knew!”

“Obviously I turned her down! Obviously or I would have had to have missed some clear markers that we’re courting? What if we are?! If I did?!” Thorin walked wide eyed and shirtless into the doorway after having dropped his boots and socks in his closet to stare at his brother, “What if I’ve missed steps?!”

Frerin smirked at him pulling off his boots he’d just unlaced, “You haven’t, because you aren’t courting. You have however spooned and she trusts you. It was obvious she liked you, that she was flirting and you did in return. She likes you and is wearing your token openly. Clearly she’s not quite the best with courting either, at least ours, don’t-,”

“Don’t tell me not to worry. She has half a house and tons of birds to take care of and hatchlings coming soon, including possibly Roac’s one day.”

Frerin stood crossing to his brother resting his hands on his shoulders, “Breathe, step one, take Roac over tomorrow, she’s got two weeks left on leave, find the time to tell her how you feel. She’s family, even if it takes longer than her leave, it’s a big step to court again. We all know the lows you got to before she strolled in for tea, you are happy with her, she’s happy with you, be happy.” Turning his brother around he said, “Now, let me help you with your horns so you can sleep and take Roac over tomorrow without being moody from staying up and brooding all night.”

“I-,”

“Are brooding and worrying about a woman who is already head over heels about you but just as timid in snagging you against your will as you’ve been convincing yourself you are with her.” He said undoing the braided lower half and working one side at a time to help remove the horns he left on his brother’s dresser. With a nudge he guided Thorin back to his own room saying, “Bed, Rin.” Thorin huffed and Frerin said, “If I don’t hear snoring in ten minutes I will come in here and snuggle with you until you go to sleep.”

To himself Thorin rumbled, “Oh ya, now I’m scared.”

“I heard that,” Frerin called back while Thorin undid and dropped his pants in the dark room at his younger brother cutting the lights off on him. Shutting his own off he went to plop on his own bed and hug his pillow listening for snoring with a smirk spreading at remembering you and Thorin writing out each other’s nicknames on the wall of wishes, a great sign for courting pairs to do that, especially before courting has officially begun.

Snores soon came through the wall and lasted for hours until an early morning shower led to lengthy primping for the Dwarf wondering if it would be too early to head over. Finding your number in his phone he gave you a call, biting his lip he waited through the rings and heard your waking grumble, “Morning Cuddle Monster.”

Instantly he was smirking remembering the morning waking up with you in Helms Deep. “Morning, I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No.” Again you sighed clearly shifting from under your covers to sit up, “Been up.”

Near to a hum he asked, “So not too early for me to drop by with Roac?”

“No,” you sighed out, “You and Roac are welcome whenever. I’ll be here.”


	28. Bombadil – Durin & Bunny – Dik Dik, Painting

**_“Come in!”_** Belly called out through the door making Thorin look from the sports car out front of your place. Cautiously he turned the doorknob and eased the door open bringing the Raven dangling from the arch across from the door with a grin on his face to his attention. **_“Contracts are being signed, come in.”_**

Thorin nodded and stepped through the door he eased shut behind himself watching Roac fly off after Belly leaving him confused a moment alone in the entrance hall.

Moving farther in the house he made for the kitchen assuming that if you were signing contracts that you would be in the dining room. In cheerful Hobbitish he could hear a pair of voices chatting with you and once in the kitchen he smirked seeing you cross legged on your bench at the table beside Ecthellion hearing one of the men over the video chat saying, “We are so thrilled to have finally gotten ahold of you. This show has just taken off like wildfire since The Shire caught onto it.”

His partner said, “Yes, and no matter what the issues with it being limited to solely Hobbit frequencies in television we assure you that on our streaming platform anyone with a membership could get to see just how amazing your show is.”

“Thank you,” you replied in Hobbitish, “It’s been incredible seeing how well the show has just taken off. We’ve even gotten offers to extend merch for it as well which my co-owner has been thinking on herself.”

Looking down again when Ecthellion brought out the last packet of contracts pre signed by them you signed your name and caught their spreading grins through the screen. Thank you’s were traded with well wishes and Ecthellion said, “I am on my way to your office with your copy of the paperwork right now gentlemen.” Signing off before shutting down the laptop he added to his bag and stole a hug from you kissing your forehead, _“Sorry Dear, they sprung it on me two hours ago after they had found out about the culling that freed up objections. Want a bump to their spring lineup.”_

Shaking your head you said, _“No problem, I was awake. Drive safe.”_

He chuckled and stood lifting his bag saying, _“Enjoy your snuggling.”_

Making you roll your eyes and shift on your seat to grin at Thorin, who said, “Hobbits are picking up the show?”

“My old tv show. All three seasons, gonna make a big thing of the voice actor from the Bunny Show voicing and animating it. Celebrian is pretty thrilled about it.”

Moving to the table he sat down asking, “Which streaming platform?”

“Bombedil.” Parting his lips making you giggle, “I know, it’s so crazy they bought stream time for two years! So huge!”

“That is huge, can I ask for how much?”

“2 million, but split between the both of us owners and paid out over two years it’s much more sensible than it sounds.”

“I’m so proud of you that is incredible.” He said laying his hand on yours resting on your knee smiling deeper at the blushing creeping grin his words triggered from you.

“Well, it’s only the beginning it seems for the show, it seems the Buckelberry Awards have put me in the pool for the Old Timer Award, for old shows that make a comeback. Animation and vocals.”

“Old Timer?” He chuckled out.

With a giggle you replied, “More than a century old.”

“If you win,”

“I most likely won’t, I hear it’s a rough competition most years.”

“Oh-,”

You pointed at him and said, “I don’t need awards. I’ve won two costume ribbons and I am good for life with that.” Making him chuckle again, “Sleep well?” You asked breaking the conversation to a different topic.

.

He didn’t end up staying long once Frerin called him to join in on his own stop to see Gloin. Where the first was the next day their lease would be up in two months and forcing his brother and Nephews together in one time for actual house hunting and he knew right where to start. From the list of Dwobbit dwellings that he and Gloin had been emailing about he spent the past couple weeks digging through. Since first seeing your home that Gloin had helped you into the endless traveling and hotels bringing him back to another parking garage and lift up to his assigned rooms that deep ache for something solid to return home to.

A spacious cave home in the larger portion of your own suburb. It needed some serious love and on his days off between his races he would head the relative crews to adjust it to everyone’s styles. Mainly shelving and other built ins were the most of the structural adjustments and the boys loved all the space they would have in the new place that their uncle hoped to design with ample space for guests. It would be slow even with his money to design the place and to their surprise Gloin already had the papers drawn up in Frerin’s name alone, already stealthily planning on the trio eventually moving out granting him more space to decorate. Thorin would end up with the second Master bedroom even though he seemed reluctant to plan on decorating the dwelling to his taste at all, somehow feeling like a sham compared to the thought of helping you fix up your home.

While he was off helping his brother settle his roots and head home again to start designing you were off on an adventure of your own. Dusting off your copy of your show you settled back to relearn after not having seen it in centuries since it was shut down in your refusal to pay your father’s clan your earnings. Disk by disk it all came back and calling it a night at a decent time you went to bed to be up and cheerful enough to get through the next show that could lull you to sleep if you didn’t with how slow paced the first part would slow to until the heroine would be found on the edge of impossible.

.

“17k,” you muttered after having confirmed that your first check had been direct deposited into your account at 4 in the morning. Leaving 18k you slid your checkbook closer to you and across your latest in the Alice in Wonderland checkbook with the walrus and the carpenter on it you wrote out the check to repay Glori for his fronting you the gold to pay off your scooter.

Once again checking your email you smirked seeing the confirmation of the bunk bed crew coming to install your beds in your sisters’ room on Friday. Opening the saved mattress company website you went ahead and purchased the four saved mattresses for the bunk beds to your account in full that would show up on Thursday. Next the sea foam cushioned headboard and platform bed frame for your mother and Cirdan’s bed along with the four platform bed frames with cushioned headboards for the blue and orange bedroom were ordered.

.

Durin, for the first three hours the Durins listened to their ancestor’s forces grouping up with Wolsey and his forces shifting gears. Threat was aimed at Osgiliath and telling of an Ent uprising in Isengard had grated him possession of Holm. Though the admission of that had the cackling villain in his cage saying they would never find their precious Bunny. Their dearest friend who was assumed to have been lost in the waters flooding Isengard.

A switch however had it back to Bunny when it seemed the mood had sunk to the lowest for the avenging heroes. On the edge of a white city she awoke after being left by the Ent who had spent the past ten minutes singing a song. The song offering a reluctant state of calm to the listeners before a low gravely offering of long sleep from the protective Ent laying the damsel down in the tall grass. Eyes shooting open to the vibrations of distant marching through the earth were followed by the sound of a distant cannon however had her rolling over into all fours to start sprinting for the nearest shelter. Osgiliath. More and more moods sank while between the scrambling soldiers and beginnings of attacks from the dark forces encroaching they listened to the odd gathering of scraps and random objects.

Loud explosions edited to muffle to mimic ringing in Bunny’s ears with overlaid muffled orders and shouts played in the background while you kept narrating from the unknown third person narrator yet to be introduced. A scattering canon was fashioned and atop one of the highest towers still standing Bunny fired off in various directions giant balls of energy that once hitting he earth expanded two feet then snapped back in tighter sucking those within fifty feet of it, the closest being vaporized before the ball would explode into sporadic streaks of energy vaporizing others. Around the city the forces dwindled with the forces inside rallying to destroy those within the city walls thankful for their unknown protector. When the hull of the cannon snapped at its use being extended as long as possible it crumbled and wielding the largest piece of the stand she could muster to hold Bunny descended to try and aid those within the walls.

Swords clashed and arrows flew between explosions taking out walls more than once causing Bunny to stumble. **_“And that’s when she saw it, the foot of a small child cowering while the galloping brute with a mace overhead imbedded with nails swung carelessly into anyone and everything within his reach. Contorted and bred on malice and contempt for everything fair, everything he once was and had been torn from him, the beast rampaged tirelessly against the arrows lodged in his legs in failed tries to stop him. That was when she rose from the latest blast coating with her from debris off the last tower collapsing. Hair strewn about her lodging between tiny rocks and splinters of crushed timber beams and arches strewn about the courtyard in which she had fallen._**

**_Between her now ash colored curls her eyes landed on the approaching fiend and clenching her fist around the hastily made handle of the support turned bludgeoning tool up she shot. Right in the fall of his mace the tiny terror clashed her tool knocking the deadly mace right in the proper spot to send it soaring from his hand. Victory however was not at hand just yet as in the force to swing the tool that hard her body had twisted out of position to block his next blow from his foot in a one legged re-gathering of his balance. Bouncing and tumbling across the rubble coated ground she came to a stop and in a trembling rise to all fours she groaned her way upwards in the beasts step past my hiding place.”_ **

Gasps rippled through the masses listening hearing now at least a hint who the narrator was.

Again and again she was thrown and beaten down only to rise again making the narrator coil up more until on her back she laid coughing for air bloody and broken after managing to be thrown closer to a small crossbow. Loosely it was lodged under a beam allowing her to shoot the beast between the eyes in his leer over her ready to stomp the life out of her.

**_“In the loud crashing of their brutal battle soldiers had gathered to bring aid and in the rising cloud of dust over I raced to kneel beside her seeing again those same fearless glowing eyes brimming with kindness settle on my feeble self. Under the sight of flying shark crafts high above those same eyes closed in the streak of a dirt cleansing tear leaving a single hint of there being a person under all that blood and debris.”_ **

The Captain of the Citadel approached with his soldiers and asked him what he’s doing here the boy stated he was running for the passages below the city as his father had ordered the unconscious woman saved his life from the beast

Atop two braced shields between the group of soldiers Bunny is carried to the Healers where the boy remains by her side while the second wave of forces attack with aid from Durin and Wolseys’ forces.

The King comes himself to inspect the woman the narrator is revealed as the Crown Prince, easing the chain around her neck up he lifts the pendant with a rabbit footprint set into a polished sphere of emerald.

Wolsey came to speak to the King after having come from the battle and spots Bunny. His saying her name is the last thing heard before the narrator saying, **_“I had no clue just how profound an effect that woman would have on my life. And in all these years there wasn’t a day where I didn’t think of my savior and how for decades I would not realize just how she had stolen my heart. But I wasn’t the only one to openly admit to her innocent thievery.”_**

.

“I thought you were almost gonna kill Bunny off!” Giggling in the hall you shifted the strap of your bag on your shoulder watching the next group get ready to start their own shift. “The Prince then? Bunny ends up with him?” Again you giggled and she huffed, “I hate this wait it out thing. This could be considered torture you know? The guys expect me to know something since I work on the show you know.”

“All the more reason to keep you in the dark.” Making her huff while you pulled out your phone after wondering about your first drive to the shop.

Peering over your shoulder she saw your thumb hovering over the open text chat for Thorin making her smirk, first at the name but then at the picture of the pair of you making faces in your trip. “Texting your snuggle buddy?”

“Wondering where I’m gonna park. Not sure if I can-,”

Reaching over in the absent tilt of your hand when you turned your head to wave at the man wishing you good morning on his way into his office she typed hastily, _‘Hey, Handsome, on my way. Where do you want me?’_

“Hey-!” Turning your head you eyed the message then narrowed your eyes in a glance up at her while she gave a giggle and turned for the lift. “That-,”

Following after her you hugged and she said, “Oh like you haven’t teased worse.”

“Still-,”

*

“Where do you want me?”

Thorin mumbled and Dwalin grumbled back, “Bout a foot to your right would suffice, you’re cramping my caboose.” He said in an awkward twist around his frozen cousin who snapped out of his current grind mindset to answer your personal ring tone.

Thorin inched over and said, “Jaqi sent me that.” Dwalin chuckled in eyeing the message and turned back to finish his order with the mint drizzle he had grabbed. “That’s not helping.”

Balin behind him claimed his phone and typed back, _‘Park in my lot anytime, my Mafioso.’_ A smile puffed his cheeks up when Thorin turned to look at him from Dwalin taking his phone back, “Just telling her she’s welcome to our lot. Clearly she’s asking about her scooter.” He said walking away sneaking a wink to his deeply smirking brother on to starting another order after passing the last over.

Thorin looked at the message, “Park in my lot anytime?! Do you know what that sounds like?!”

Dwalin chuckled patting him on the back rumbling lowly, “Like a fine response to ‘Where do you want me?’ Tit for tat.”

Thorin, “Ti-, don’t even get me started on that.” Looking to Balin he asked, “My Mafioso?! Mine?!”

At the counter a woman sighed making Thorin’s face drop and he pocketed his phone when she said, “The torment. Bare your soul. Just tell your lover how you feel, your family will have to understand. You can’t stop love.” She said lifting her mug she carried to her seat of still swooning friends wondering about Bunny’s love life from the ending of the show.

Thorin looked at Dwalin as he said, “Bare your soul.”

Thorin grumbled back, “How did my life become a soap opera for the world to pine over?”

Dwalin chuckled saying, “Two words,” Thorin nodded and Dwalin continued, “Surprise me.” Chuckling at Thorin’s turn to focus on his drink again with his mind wandering back to that first trip of yours into their little shop by chance when he couldn’t take his eyes off you or resist going up to talk to you again.

*

“Vana help me,” You said smoothing your hand through your bangs hanging into your face to brush them behind your ear again.

Mal leaned in and squeaked at the reply, “Park in his lot anytime!” Bumping her arm into yours earning an eye roll from you, “His Mafioso, he said his.” She pointed at your necklace again, “Told you. Your babies are having babies and now he’s getting all domestic on you pining helplessly. Couldn’t stop staring the other night by the way, like every other time I’ve seen him near you. He’s hooked, you little opiate you.”

Shaking your head you giggled saying, “I’m drugs now, thank you.”

She giggled again saying as she adjusted BamBam’s carrier bag in her arms while he napped, “It’s true, for him,” leaning in she added in a whisper, “His little green fairy.”

Shaking your head again you giggled out, “That’s absinthe.”

“Still illegal,” she said stepping to the opening doors of the lift letting you out into the garage to lead the way to your scooter section she strapped the bag into the basket mounted where her back half of her seat used to sit secured to the backrest to keep BamBam and other animals she transported safely on the pastel pink scooter.

“Have fun Mal.” You said and she smirked adding her own helmet straddling her idling scooter.

With a finger wave she said, “Enjoy your stop with your Mug Dealer.” Then took off leaving you shaking your head and exhaling deeply before brushing your hair back to add your own helmet. A turn of the key later and you raised the kickstands with a press of the right pedal and you were off to see where you could park to be out of the way for the workers in the shop. Trying your hardest not to imagine Thorin rumbling those words to you in a very different context than over a arming spot threatening to make you blush the closer you got.

.

Around the shop you drove and the trio’s eyes followed you until you vanished from sight, the action signaling the woman at the table to tap her friends’ arms casting them to silence.

Trotting on toe top in your usual bubbly way around the shop you wove between those passing on the streets and those exiting the shop ready to see their friends or return to work from their breaks to conference about the show. Though once you got up to the counter Thorin blurted out, “I’ve been framed.”

With a brow ticked up you fired back quite innocently though no less temptingly for the already flustered Dwarf. “Do you need a lawyer I know a few?”

“No, I was planning on handling this out of court.”

At your lips puckering before your voice sounded his brows twitched upwards, “Ooh is that the oiled up shirtless duel out of court settling or an under the table money trading type of deal?”

Thorin letting out a growling grumble through his instant deep blush spreading across his cheeks and turned away muttering to himself as if in an order, “Tea.”

In a giggle curious for what you said but also in amusement of his reaction you looked to the chuckling brothers with bill in hand that Dwalin accepted as you asked, “I missed something?”

Dwalin shook his head, “Nope, you certainly did not miss.” Narrowing your eyes a moment you looked him over then shook your head at his deepening smirk and turned for your usual seat.

Balin however lingered by Thorin’s side and muttered, “Alright, tit for tat remember that. Tillie just got in you go relax.”

Heaving a deep breath his chest sank then rose in a mustering of courage after having spotted the table of women already whispering about the pair of you with chins in their palms. Cradling your mug he walked to your table and said as he set it down. “Alright, I’ve got a tat for you.”

With brows raised in a glance up from your journal you were sketching in that you closed around your pen, smirking in asking, “A tat for me? Like a tattoo?”

“What? No, for your t-,” shaking his head your eyes narrowed curiously as he blurted out, “I am not bringing up your-,” his outstretched fingers motioning in a circle half heartedly gesturing to your chest. Deeply he exhaled curling his fingers on the hand he set on the table while you leaned forward only nearly drawing his eyes to your chest again at the table pressing your cleavage up more into his view over the criss-crossing tank top under your open flannel. “We should go to the zoo.”

“Now?”

“No, Wednesday. I’ll have to find some kids.” Again you giggled and he said, “And their parents, from my clan...Dwalin is going!” He added loudly glaring at his cousin.

Dwalin nodded, “Where?”

“The zoo!”

Dwalin’s eyes narrowed and Balin said, “Ooh, Billi has been asking to go again, we’re going too, on-,”

Thorin, “Wednesday!”

Balin nodded, “Yes! Can’t wait to see you there as well.”

With cup in hand Dwalin approached bringing Thorin his distraction brew in excuse to get closer only to see him blush as you took a picture of your mug asking, “So, Wednesday’s when we’re going to talk about my breasts again?” Smiling widely you watched Thorin inhale and lay his hand over the mug Dwalin set down to slide it closer to him. Lifting your mug you added, “As long as I get some dik-dik pics I’ll be ecstatic.”

Snorting deeply Dwalin turned seeing Thorin’s eyes snap wider as you took a sip of your tea, laughing loudly Dwalin staggered his way back to the office with Balin curiously after him to ask what was so funny.

In a broken croak of a whisper he asked, “A what?”

Smirking in lowering your mug you pulled up a picture of a dik-dik on your phone you handed to him causing his eyes to close and him to heave a deep exhale in the smoothing of his free hand over his face that came to a halt propping up his chin in passing back your phone. “That’s-,”

“Adorable, and I haven’t seen one in person. Well worth the stop.”

Keeping the topic off your stunning body he asked, “What are your plans today?”

“Buy my paint, then paint. You’re jealous, I know.”

“If you need a trunk I can go with you.”

Dwalin came over and seeing your mugs were nearly empty he proceeded to chat with the pair of you until they were and then ushered you both out the back to the parking lot.

On your scooter you settled and watched him pull out leading the way to the shop you had mentioned wanting to go to. Following behind it didn’t take long to get there and after your minute wait for him to walk from his parking spot to the bike section you waited by one of the dividing painted posts then walked in at his side. Calm chatting about the house picked up easing Thorin’s nerves about what you could talk about without being seen blushing madly through the hardware store.

Ample cans of paint later and a couple spray cans complete with masks, gloves and goggles for those metal pieces you stopped at the curtain rod section. With tons to choose from you lingered there a bit listing possible choices before you purchased the ones you wanted along with rings to add to the fabric for the curtails you were buying the next day.

Home again you went and stopping in the driveway you pulled into the empty section of the garage and pivoted the scooter around to face outward while he parked in the drive and got out with trunk open to start unloading. Paint was stacked on the workbench next to the new brushes and rods were left along the wall. Though for a moment in tying back your hair you froze seeing Thorin easing out of his sweater leaving him in his tank top, tossing that in the driver’s seat of his car he came back to join you in seeing what there was to be done. Each row was divided by what colors were needed and right away you got to work on the job at hand. Though between pieces his gaze couldn’t help but sneak to you and his phone would come out and steal pictures of you at work. A stretched out tongue in an awkward face for his last picture had him laughing at your having noticed him.

Closer and closer he inched taking notice you had joined in on the picture taking resulting in you both having a picture of the other stealing another picture creating a partial stand off and pause on painting for giggles. An echo however turned your head hearing a group of teens bickering their way to your mailbox. “I swear it is!”

“No it couldn’t be!”

“No one famous lives out here!”

Turning as well Thorin watched with you as the boy held up his phone saying, “See! The runes match! I told you it had to be her! Says right here animator and voice actor, she works on the Bunny show!”

“Oh this can only end well.” You muttered and Thorin came closer in their rush off after looking to your house. The smallest in the group returning your wave before joining his friends on their hurry home shouting about they were going to watch it right away. “Isn’t the show a bit mature for their age?”

Lowly with brows furrowed he hummed out, “Um, most of it should be fine. That pirate episode, yes, that one yes. Only got through the first season so far.”

In a giggle you replied, “Then no doubt season three might leave some scars. Serious angst and drama.” Making him chuckle to himself and join you in getting back to work to finish it all through the continued whispers of those passing by also commenting on the runes on your box also having taken notice of the latest show being advertised on Bombadil for streaming.

A break for lunch you made was followed by Thorin’s aiding you through the house to carry each piece to where you wanted it. Each piece being crossed off the list only made his smirk deepen and his pride swell seeing how much more together the house was coming. Nodding he said on his way to his car as you walked him out, “It’s looking spectacular. Now all you need-,”

“Thursday the mattresses for the bunk beds arrive and Friday the crew will be here to install them along with another to assemble the bed frames for Naneth’s and the blue/orange guest room.”

“Wow,” though his brows sank a moment and he asked, “Two teams? With just you here?”

“They’re very reputable companies.”

“No I don’t doubt that, it’s another old Dwarf tradition, if you don’t mind we’ll drop by, keep you company. You should always have an ally when builders come.”

“Fine, thank you again, now go get some sleep.”

Making him chuckle and climb into his car, “Same to you. Night. See you first thing.”


	29. Curtains - Bank

You knew it might ripple around that you were working on both popular shows, you just hoped that none would try to spend much time delving into your life. For a time at least you planned to be mum in interviews if offered and just let your work speak for itself. Truly how much interest could people have in the voice over artists. Animators and writers, of which you were for both on the animated show, you knew there would be of some interest but easily overshadowed by the show itself. At best you guessed to be asked to a convention or something to greet the few people with questions or wishing possibly for an autograph for the ancient show.

Closing up your garage you took another tour of each room seeing it all come together and oddly in your storage room holding your blankets and such you couldn’t help but notice that it could make a nice at home recording studio. Already you had a mic and worked with a group of friends to edit the background sounds for your radio show years prior with just your laptop. Certainly with your now ample funds and spacious abode you could have a lovely setup for a sound studio easing things even if somehow another season of the show was called for. It would be grueling with your job at the hotel but you could make it work with Celebrian and her twin cousins who had helped you with the animation for the show before just rating to have another project to get back into.

Added to the mix of house sketches you roughly designed a layout for the larger of the two storage rooms knowing you’d probably never have that much to store. The dream of a possible studio taking hold and demanding to be sketched at least. Desks, shelves, cubbies and the actual recording section with the built in booth and stand in one corner. The lighting was fine for what you would need sticking to the simple installed lanterns along the walls and every surface could have more than one use to utilize the small space to whatever that could pop up. An early night in by the time you’d priced out what you might need through dinner was called for and you were ready to get started on the next show.

.

Breakfast came with a whoosh from your phone alerting you to the email that rolled you over in bed. Lifting your phone you read the notice of a deposit into the account for your trust you’d set up from your father’s clan funds. 20k now sat in your little black card attached solely to that account and sighing deeply you grumbled wondering what you were going to do with your money. Turning your head however your eyes shifted to your study and sitting up you went to fetch your laptop.

You could feel another writing burst coming up and eventually you would have to type something and until you bought a chair you couldn’t properly use your wonderful new desk. Fetching your laptop you turned it on and right to the bookmarked website you found the chair on, with a click you ordered it and in the aftermath you eyed the screen only to groan and rub your face when the receipt was emailed to you and that whoosh sounded from your phone. You weren’t going to go crazy or blow through it but you were determined to not let it be a noose around your neck and this chair arriving, surprisingly the following day, would be the start of accepting that you just had those funds to use if you so wished.

In shorts and a tank top chosen from the heat felt in your trip to your mailbox to check for yesterday’s mail that turned out to just be an odd flyer for boats on sale you brought inside and added to your shred pile of mail that Kuu loves to handle for you, fully entertained by the use and effects of a shredder. Surely the strips would be scattered through nests and eventually be worn away to nothing in time. A messy bun was called for and tucked under your helmet allowing the breeze to cool the back of your neck on the ride to the shop.

At the early hour and quick stop you parked on the street outside and hurried inside for your mug from Balin while the others were oddly missing. His rag from cleaning the mess formerly covering the counter left in its green mush coated glory for all to see. A quick wave later and you were heading for the door as he said, “Can’t wait to hear what Bunny is up for today.” Your soft giggle was all he heard and chuckling to himself hoping that was a good sign and not one for more grim news for her.

Barely moments after you had left Thorin entered through the back door with Dwalin helping to smooth the flannel across his back. “I’m sorry, I thought he liked peas! He usually eats them so gladly.”

Thorin fired back tucking in the front of his fresh undershirt in he had in his trunk for emergencies, “He ate them fine, he just neglected to swallow them and then sneezed the chewed mess all over me.”

Dwalin, “Surely he,”

“Oh I’m not mad at Frodo. Strictly involuntary I get that, my issue was my mouth was open and everything.”

Balin chuckled again and said, “We’ve all been there. Just be glad it was peas, been there with my pebble with naught but her own snot exploding at me.”

Thorin sighed and looked to the bill that Balin was adding to the register, “How could I have missed her I wasn’t gone three minutes?!”

Balin chuckled, “You left it on the burner, I couldn’t think of a good excuse to have her linger and possibly be late.”

Thorin huffed and turned to lift the rag he took to the sink in the back to scrub clean, “I’ll handle this then.”

Dwalin said, “If it helps he never sneezes on Frerin and Gran always said a baby sneeze near you means that you’re their favorite!”

From the back Thorin rumbled, “I am so flattered.”

The brothers chuckled and got to finishing readying the shop for their first customers hoping to be in for the first part of the show in their usual seats already showing up to cue outside.

.

_A ringing phone was how the show opened and from there Wolsey informed Countess Beatrice that he had found Bunny. Over the span of a week gradual hints of waking were spotted by the staff, always when the guests were out of the room. Until with a hard slap sitting up out of sleep the King of Gondor held his cheek staring at the empty bed Bunny had backed then slid off of out of her dream falling onto the floor with a pained cry. Leaning over the bed towards the woman tangled in the iv and various tethers to monitors now going off that they were disconnected he peered at the panting frantic collapse of the nightmare lingering in her eyes she had escaped from then said in the race of the nurses into the room, “Miss Bunny, welcome to Gondor.”_

_“Up you get Deary,” one kind nurse said while she and another helped Bunny up into the bed again untangling the chords and reattaching the monitors once she was safely lounging again._

_Looking at the King Bunny got the play back of all she had missed until the narrator came in ready to drop in on his savior and thank them with the pictures he had drawn of her distracting her fully until Beatrice and the others could be brought in to embrace their badly smarting little friend. Lingering across the wall however Durin was noted to be watching intently the same woman he came to see daily without any word traded past a soft whisper he would return again the next day leaving a single tiny pile of white flowers gathered through her rest in his strolls through the gardens on his daily walks._

Every Durin listening in could feel tingling on their arms recognizing what they hoped to be the twist in the tale they had ached for catching hints shows prior that she might be one of the mysterious brides of Durin, mainly one he married in his final two lifetimes. Tiny white flowers and barely a word spoken between them with only rumors of an innocent saved selflessly with nearly the cost of her life. Nearly a spotless Dwarf lineage till that unspeakably irresistible half Hobbit that mingled the sudden love of blooms into the great bloodline.

It was a slow episode without much to spur angst or drama to make the heart beat faster but the sheer emotion in it had people all but openly weeping in the clear showing of adoration and hinted hope for more from the great Dwarf King reborn. The execution of Holm and burning of his body came with a spine tingling speech from Wolsey to the troops looking on leaving people actually clapping proudly for the fictional speaker. All the way through your final three minute clip of cheers and chants from the soldiers allowing you to slip out to go to the bathroom real quick after missing your chance earlier. Returning just in time for your sign off music to gather your things already feeling yourself smirking imagining the reactions on people’s faces when Bunny would be back at the helm the following show.

.

“You are maddening.” With a giggle you pulled your buzzing phone from your pocket while Mal said, “I can’t even try to keep up with you.”

“Good. Ample twists and turns coming up.”

“Will Bunny at least talk next show?”

Lowly you said leaning in to whisper, “She’s opening it.”

Mal chuckled and patted your shoulder, “Finally, some good news.”

You giggled again and reached over stroking BamBam’s head in his nap, “Nice to know he’s enjoying the five hour naps my show grants him.”

“He is. His leg is getting better everyday and he keeps getting heavier.”

“No doubt, heavier than you soon enough.”

“How are your birds?”

“Good, Belly and Darling are still on their honeymoon and Roac seems to be in good spirits still by what Thorin mentioned yesterday.”

With a grin she said, “So I hear we’re heading to the zoo tomorrow?”

“Ah, you’ve been invited as well,”

“Guys asked me yesterday. I hope they have the bear cub exhibit open.” She said adjusting the carrier in her grip on your way down to the garage, “Dain’s coming out to watch BamBam again, they seem to like one another.”

“Well that’s good as they’re set to live the rest of their lives together.” Making her giggle again. “No hint yet on how things went with Dis?”

Softly her cheeks shifted pink and she said, “We ate food. Talked.”

“Hmm.” You said making her look you over, shaking your head when her lips parted you said, “It’s clearly a courting thing I’m not privy to.”

“Oh don’t be like that. It’s just, a clan thing, supposed to remain-,”

You patted her arm, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll just take it as a good sign of things settling down.”

“Not close to settling down.” You glanced at her, “There’s stages, we’ve been welcomed but it’s still a while off before settling down, living together is beyond question for some time and even if we did want to elope that would be downright scandalous to be so quickly.” She drew in a quick breath then said, “Not that we aren’t serious, there are-,”

“Rules.”

She sighed out in reply, “Rules.”

Easing your hand over her back you said, “Be thankful you aren’t an Elf, some courting can take centuries to even be accepted.” Open mouthed she looked at you and you nodded, “It’s always best to meet in childhood and then families warm up over time by the time you are grown.”

“Centuries?!” You nodded again and she asked, “What about Thorin? You would wait centuries to even have dinner?”

“We’ve had dinner, several, and seen a film, been on vacation.”

“I mean as a couple.”

“I know what you meant, and if he did want a relationship with me he would just have to ask me himself in blunt terms, of which I am certain he could hardly accomplish easily. The one plus I assume of having Maiar blood. I can take as long or be as swift as I care to be.”

“Why don’t you just ask then?”

For a moment she caught a timid glance away from her, “I don’t like being wrong.”

Her hand settled on your arm, “He’s not leading you on, and you aren’t wrong. I know your ex lied to you terribly but that’s not what’s happening here.”

“It’s just, odd.”

Leaning in her head tapped the side of yours in a sigh, “Courting is odd. You know how Amad and Adad got together?”

You shook your head, “She fell off a patio and got her leg stuck in a flower pot, one of those deep ones and by the time his brother found him he’d gotten her leg free and she was halfway over his shoulder in lifting her out. Reputation demanded they were courting.” You looked at her and she nodded, “I fell off a ladder and they caught me, all you had to do was say ‘surprise me’ and he fell into your trap while pretending he was the one saving you.”

“Oh really?” You said stepping out of the lift with her beside you.

“Oh yes, stuck in his own slump after a poorly crumbled romance you just scooped him out of. Lit up his world you did.”

“It’s terribly romantic when you put it like that.” She nodded, “Terribly stuffed with fiction,” earning a playful glare from Mal making you giggle out, “But romantic all the same.”

“Go get some tea and make your damsel swoon.” Rolling your eyes you giggled in her mounting her scooter to ride off again. Finally looking at the phone in your palm you read the notice from your email that the first Bombadil deposit had been added to your account. Helmet added and you settled onto your own scooter, easing your leg over the dip under the handlebars the key was eased into the ignition and turned to start the scooter. 80 k post taxes was just sitting there and in your head you crossed off 40 to be switched to your savings account settled for each thousand deposited to be exchanged with a gold coin added to a vault deep in the treasury in the heart of Erebor. The single coin that had sat there for nearly a century waiting for company now had a tiny pile of friends to keep him entertained.

.

“Frodo exploded on me.” Once at the counter Thorin ignored the still whispering people filling the room speculating on future parts to the show.

“Top or bottom,” you asked and he wet his lips.

“Mouthful of peas sneezed at me.”

“Ah, been there. Few of my best shirts fell to my sisters when they were toddlers.”

“My mouth was open.”

“No,” he nodded and you couldn’t help but giggle offering the folded bill between your fingers.

His fingers wrapped around it just barely brushing yours and he said, “Yes, one cup coming up, settle in and don’t mind the gossip.”

Smirking to yourself you turned for your usual high table and stool you hopped up onto, settling your bag in your lap you brought out one of your sketching journals that had you finishing a sketch you had started the other day of a tapestry that Durin was fabled to have woven himself for his love. One of thirty possible designs you hadn’t decided on for the second book illustrations for the unfolding of his storyline. Perhaps one raven too many your head tilted and chin propped in your palm only to look up when Thorin settled two mugs down on your table. Rumbling lowly, “And just what have you got there?”

Turning the book around you said, “Brainstorming.”

A smirk ghosted across his lips and he all but hummed back, “A betrothal tapestry. Lovely, though you need anvils across the tops.” Your brows furrowed and leaned in while he reached over taking hold of your pen you released to let him sketch out the required elements and naming each. “Yours was very close. For the show I take it?”

You nodded and asked, “You wouldn’t happen to have record of the real one somewhere? Would you?”

Barely above a whisper he replied, “Gran has an etching of it in mithril. Every marriage in our line has one, fully colored with gemstones.”

“Really?”

“Yes, though it’s meant to remain-,”

“In family,” your grin dropped and you looked down to take a picture of your mug only for his hand to lay over your free hand while you set down your phone to lift your mug.

“You, can see it.”

You shook your head after your sip, “It’s not you, something Mal mentioned.”

“Ah, if that has something to do with Dis or the boys it’s a step towards earning trust.”

“I get that.”

“It’s not all meant to be secretive, only with Dams to enter the family fold. Each clan has their own tradition and way of welcoming, phrases, rites of welcome that have to be crossed off. You were a spectacular buffer in the Festival, you are counted as an honorary Stonefoot, but until an engagement is settled in contract then it must remain between them.”

“It really is a culture difference, don’t mind me with four to choose from and to have had to memorize myself I have no right to pout on being on the outside of another.” Smirking in the retraction of his hand you lifted your mug.

“Four, which one would you follow then?”

“Whichever one I stumble into. Following where my feet decide, hasn’t steered me wrong yet.”

“No doubt.” He muttered keeping his eyes on you through his own sip and upon lowering his mug he asked, “What are you up to today?”

“Curtains. You?”

“I am helping Dwalin find a suitable stroller for Frodo and Billi.”

“Don’t they rent those?”

“Yes, but none good enough for our youngest pebbles.” Glancing around you eyed the still whispering tables, when he lowered his mug again he hummed out, “We wouldn’t happen to get to meet Durin’s wife, would we?”

“Anything is possible.”

“Have we already met her?” You gave a subtle shrug and he chuckled to himself, “Figures.”

A basic plan of which exhibits you might see in your trip to the zoo filled the rest of your stop. Until at the arrival of Bilbo to take Dwalin and Thorin shopping for strollers you joined them out to the parking lot and waved them goodbye as they piled into Dwalin’s car to drive off for their own shopping trip. In the back Thorin kept sight of you until you turned separate ways. Again at the fabric shop you followed the same steps you had followed when Thorin had brought you here. Into the bend of your arm you tucked each of the rolls of fabric you wanted that were longer than your body luring a pair of taller associated to come over and help you to the cutting table. A hefty stack of folded fabric was joined with colored thread to match and accenting buttons for the ties to hold back the curtains.

Home again you went and closing your garage behind you to stroll through your home hearing another awkward song from Belly while Dot was busy exploring her new home once again looking for extra details to add to her nest. Passing them you went to your storage room where you brought a teal trunk out to the living room to stand up on its side against the wall. Finding the bag with the curtain rods and loops you left by your couch.

Opening the split door on the top the two halves folded back revealing the cubies and shelves around the teal sewing desk you unfolded and settled your sewing machine on the end of. With projector on you listened to the show playing in the background while you got started on cutting the fabric. One section at a time you hemmed each end and stitched the fabric around the securing T shaped tabs for the loops you had bought. Pairing the curtains by destination you had the piles lined up then turned your gaze to the curtain rods once you had switched off your sewing machine.

“Belly?”

Your voice echoed through the house and curiously following it the raven found you atop a sideways turned trunk when you realized you still hadn’t bought a ladder yet. On the shelves by the door he landed and eyed the bar in your hand asking, **_“Yes Jackrabbit?”_**

“Is this even?” You asked with pencil in hand ready to mark where to secure the brackets.

Dangling from the doorframe Darling came to a stop curious what you were doing and Belly answered, **_“Yes, should it not be lower?”_**

Marking the one side with your arm outstretched holding the bar in place you pulled the pencil back and traded hold of each item to mark the other side of it. “No, the loops for the curtains are about two inches so to cover the window fully the bar has to be higher than the window frame.”

The peach curtains for your sisters’ room went in easily enough for their smaller window higher up on the wall than the other bedrooms but longer than the others. With screwdriver in hand you worked each securing bracket into place for one half of the window then opened the next kit to level that with the first. Fetching the curtains you brought them in now for the trio of Ravens to see you ease them onto their rods you lifted in your climb onto the trunk again to settle the bars in place. Grins eased onto their cheeks watching the finished product coming together as you eased them back to tie them back with your hand made straps secured by fake crystal coated star buttons.

Two trunks were needed to reach the nearly ceiling high level you wanted for your Naneth’s room. This one was easier to measure out once you laid the bar out on the windowsill seeing how much you had on either side of the window once it was centered. Still watching you once they had torn open the packs for you they flew up with the brackets and screws so you wouldn’t have to keep getting up and down easing the task greatly. Then when you lifted the curtain coated rod they helped to grip the rod holding the other end to ease it as a team into place. Using the pulley system on either end they helped you to ease the curtains open on the larger window with internal shades already built into the window just like the two smaller windows to the right of it you were leaving without the second set of curtains as they met on a corner.

The white orange accented bedroom was next with the white and grey striped curtains mounted nearly to the ceiling again. Two sets of double windows were covered easily on opposite ends of the same curved wall.

The blue/orange room proved more challenging with a small double window near the ceiling centered on one wall, up high next to the ceiling on the orange wall your blue and white curtains hung to the ground, easily secured by standing on the table you had assembled. Moving a trunk against the blue wall to the right of it you added a matching set up near the ceiling covering the double window. The other tan half of the wall had another high double window the third set was secured around reaching from floor to ceiling.

On your feet you nipped at your lip eyeing the final product bringing the rooms fuller into creation. To the living room again you went with your laptop settling onto the couch, first securing the transfer of half of your Bombadil funds to your savings adding forty more gold coins to your vault then switching to check the shipping on your office chair.

..

 ** _“Hey hey hey, it’s been a heck of a time but don’t you fret it’s just you and me your dear friend Bunny, devoted with my ear to the ground here to give you all the latest on those lovable Durin boys of ours.”_** Gasps rippled around only to fall silent as your voice rang out again spreading grins on the faces of the Durins listening in hoping to catch the next segment in their ancestor’s fictionalized past. They knew the truth from his journals and stories handed down through their line kept within the clan but they had to admit they loved hearing your version of it. **_“Out in the middle of who knows where in an impressively odd flying shark of all things I am currently tucked in a water closet hiding out from yet another person coming to tell me to get back to bed.”_** Grins spread at Bunny’s determination to be up and about. **_“But I’ve found this handy wheeled stool and as long as I don’t hit some steps I should be just peachy.”_**

At the sound of the door opening Wolsey could be heard saying, **_“There you are.”_** Then his groaning at your rolling past him.

Down the hall you rolled saying, **_“You’ll never catch me alive.”_**

Raul called out proudly, **_“Roll like the wind Bunny!”_**

Though Durin halted the game with her gasp in his playful rumble of, **_“I see we have two pirates aboard my ship.”_**

**_“Your point being, Shark King?”_ **

**_“No point, just an order, back to bed.”_** Bunny groaned and he could be heard rolling her back to her room, **_“This is strictly a non fleeing floor.”_**

**_“No fun, at all. I can see why your lot is the least boisterous bunch I’ve seen in years.”_ **

**_“That’s unfair, you haven’t even heard our music hours yet.”_ **

**_“When would those be, half past unfun and never thirty?”_ **

Awkwardly he chortled and rumbled back, **_“Funny, very funny. I will ensure you have a comfy seat right up front, at sunset, it stretches out to midnight.”_**

 ** _“For such rule sticklers you would assume there would be a bedtime you stuck to. No wonder you’re all scowling.”_** Again he chortled and the banter had the people listening in were melting at the moment they imagined to be their possible coupling. Only he was called away and Beatrice came in with her family around Bunny on her bed in the most comfortable room offered for guests.

.

Outside the booth you could see Ecthellion and Glorfindel. Mal had to hurry out to meet up with Dain so to their office you went taking a seat to go over all the details coming up in the plans for your book in the future. With confirmation of the stickers being in transit to be brought to the station this week you grinned readying the news in your head for the Durins to be told. Ecthellion said, “Now Gorgo is off next week and there is something planned for this weekend for her family so it would have to be next weekend possibly to handle the draft date. And all that is merely details the read through is just for how to rate the violence and such, they have accepted your book as is, it’s in writing as soon as it’s been rated the book etchings are off to print.”

Letting out a deep breath you replied, “So strange to be so close.”

The pair chuckled and Ecthellion handed you the check in an envelope he slid it into confirming the amount, “10.5k. Any plans for it yet?”

“Not sure yet, had a passing thought to maybe turn one of my storage rooms into an at home sound studio.”

Glorfindel, “That could be very useful, especially if weather were to turn sour or we needed to do repairs here. Or for ads, animated promos, we did leave it open for possible cartoon promotions for the novel, you record the voices do a little three minute skit.”

“I could do that. I’ll work on some things over next week.”

Ecthellion nodded through a grin at you, “Excellent, they will love that, really get the word out. Not to mention if they wanted to record an audio version of your novels or if the show did end up picking up ample amount of fire to possibly get another season. Not even mentioning the ideas Celebrian has had for shows you might join her on in the future.”

“I thought she was focusing on Arwen’s jumping lessons?”

Glorfindel chuckled, “You never know. Between that and the boys and their rock climbing ambitions she might need a getaway of her own.” Making you giggle on your way to the door slipping the envelope into your bag. Hugs were traded and they were off to meet with another possible group with new ideas for their time slot that was in great need for some fresh ideas.

Back down to your garage you had to admit to yourself it was useful that you’d already animated the novel and saved the audio on a hard drive. Back in one of your trunks had the box of animated original images you had drawn with the backup already being compiled into footage reels by Celebrian’s filming company that had promised to do so for you while you were waiting for interest in your story possibly even to self publish a sort of show or film series. The prospect now more possible than ever to come up with the radio spot and the impending book series.

Strapping your helmet on you straddled your bike feeling amply proud of yourself and your own patience through all of this. Even more than that your grump’s words about your achievements so far could only have you imagining how he would react to the news. Just hearing about the curtains could be enough to earn a grin from the serious Dwarf. For the short ride to the bank you remained focused on the ride over wondering how the zoo would go today. The marble building with a polished silver door coated with sword designs across the milky glass panels stood out in the shopping center.

Parked in the section for bikes you removed your helmet and crossed to the walkway heading inside, right up to the large doors that eased open in your approach allowing you in and a Hobbit on your left out. Flashing him a quick grin you continued on brushing your bangs out of your face feeling your long braid sliding across your back with each step you took. Large desks lined the vast hall and off to your left you walked to the counter coated in slips, with your wallet in hand you opened your wallet pulling out the card for your main account you swiped in the card reader then got to filling in the deposit slip. Once filled in you moved to one of the seats in the waiting lounge, from your bag you pulled out the envelope along with your journal you tried to keep busy looking through until the attendant came out saying, “Miss, Pear-?”

Grinning at the woman you stood seeing her eyes flinching from the handheld in her palm to you again with parted lips closing in a quick smile, “Pear is fine.”

Shifting on her feet she showed you back to her office that once she had you alone inside you could tell something was up with her creeping grin and continued stolen glances your way. “How can I help you today, Miss Pear?”

Handing her the deposit slip you pulled out the check that you signed the back of with a pen from your journal, “Just a check deposit over the two grand limit for the atm.”

Her grin split wider and she said, “Not a problem.” Easing through the process to scan the slip into the tabletop deposit system including the check after, you punched in your pin on the keypad aimed at you and she scanned her badge punching in her own authorization code. Again her grin flashed your way and she said, “Easy as pie.”

“Thank you.”

When you readied to stand she asked softly, “I just have one question, I am curious, you wouldn’t happen to be the same Miss Pear listed as working on the new show on Bombadil and the Bunny show?”

“Well, ya.”

“Could I get an autograph?”

“Uh, sure,” you said looking down to the slip of paper she slid to you and you signed a simple J Pear across it with the loop of the r making a pear shape around the name making her grin creep wider.

“Thank you so much! I am loving both shows.”

“Thank you.” Out again you followed her back to the main lobby and gave her a final goodbye and walked out to your scooter again while she giddily shared in whispers just who was just in the bank with her coworkers in the break room once she saw you were on your way out of the lot.


	30. Zoo - Bikini shopping - Builders

On your phone you got the half hour warning that your chair was arriving at your home and you couldn’t help but make a quick stop first before going home. Parking in the lot you hurried around the building and between the random people inside still swooning and speculating what was next. Grinning upon seeing you Balin watched your easing around the counter straight for his distracted cousin’s side while he was mid grind fully unaware of your arrival yet. Wide eyed a moment at the arms latched around his middle Thorin froze and glanced down perfecting the picture perfect moment Dwalin captured on his phone, a soppy grin melting onto his face noticing it was you in your step back.

“I can’t tell you yet, but I have to go wait for my chair delivery, see you in a bit for the zoo.” Turning away from him you trotted to the back door heading back to your scooter to drive home again.

Looking to his cousins Thorin’s grin held as he croaked out in an awkward chuckle, “What was that?”

Balin shrugged and Dwalin said, “Must be one hell of a chair to hug you and dart off.”

Balin said, “We’ll find out in a bit. You can get a picture when you go to pick her up.” Turning back to his mixture he let his mind wander while your usual fan club were sighing at the new update to their real life romantic drama.

.

Inside your garage again you were sealed and from there you hurried to remind the birds of your guests coming. It wasn’t long after when the truck arrived and a pair of men unloaded the chair that they wheeled to the front door then had to lift and carry through the house to your study behind you. While they carried it you held the tablet you had signed for the delivery with and at the desk you grinned at the pair guiding them back out thanking them after passing the tablet back. With their cart they went back to their truck hoping to get an early start on their next stop which was taking up most of what remained in their truck. Hurrying out the door you checked your mail finding a couple letters from children of one of your friends excited to show off pictures they had drawn of their garden you enjoyed swinging in with them on visits.

Back to your study you went and added the pictures to a cubby with more you were going to hang somewhere then turned to trot over to your chair. Grinning madly you sat on the chair crossing your legs allowing you to hold your desk and turn around in a circle. A few more circles and you hopped up heading back to the front door where you smirked seeing Thorin holding a to go mug saying, “I gotta see this chair.” Roac on his shoulder took off to go greet the other Ravens before focusing on Dot.

Stepping back your grin spread and he chuckled following you back to the study where he smiled seeing the chair nearly identical to your lounge in the study along the opposite wall. “I thought it might be good to have it match the lounge, and it’s pretty comfy. It spins too.”

He chuckled and said, “Well I’m glad you splurged. You deserve it, and it does fit the style. It didn’t set you back too far?”

“No,” you said shaking your head, “I got my first trust payment, from my father’s clan. Thought I’d try to see how I felt after buying something. I’m not going crazy, probably not gonna touch it again for a while, but I’m ok.”

“That’s great to hear.” He said wetting his lips and looking you over, “About the hug?”

“I have news,” you squeaked out widening his grin again.

“Can you tell me yet?” You shook your head and he chuckled nodding his head to the side, “Come on then. Must be good news if you had to hug someone.”

“Oooh,” accepting the to go mug he offered you, “thank you.”

“The citrus one you like.”

“Nice,” you said lifting the mug for a sip while he led you to the door and watched you hang up your bag and palm your keys you pocketed after locking the house behind you.

.

Together in a group the Durins were waiting, mostly the men aside from Mal and Tili. After the long drive your mug was empty and in a similar short and tank top combo complete with open flannel you matched Mal and Tili. The pair of whom grouped around you and remained there on the way in after the purchase of the admission tickets by the guys at their insistence. From exhibit to exhibit you went stealing pictures with Thorin continuing to steal glances at you until he felt your poke at his side and he smirked seeing the Dik-Dik exhibit.

Shaking his head he joined you and Mal on your way to browse through the deer and antelope breeds. Pictures were taken, including one that Dwalin took with you and Thorin in front of a close by Dik-Dik in the mini almost interactive grazing area walkway. Giraffes were next and large cats next to finish off the usual savannah dwelling creatures heading into forests and mountain animals. Frodo especially loved the lions and other large cats, while Mal went crazy loving the bear exhibit.

Before leaving around a reserved table in one of the in park restaurants your head turned to Tili as she asked, “Jaqi, weekends still free?”

After licking the last bit of sauce off your lower lip you caught her eye with a nod, “As far as I know.”

“Good,” she said with a widening grin, “You should join us this weekend.”

Mal’s smile popped wider and she nodded making you look between her and your grinning boss while Thorin grumbled around his mouthful. Frerin smiled saying, “Yes, you should definitely come see the family home. Gran and Amad have been aching to meet you.”

“I, wouldn’t want to im-,”

Tili shook her head and was joined by nearly all he guys in saying, “No imposition.”

Dwalin, “You should come, we’re all going to be away and we’d hate to leave you without your usual tea fix, Thorin’s got his own little herb garden special at the house so you’ll get his best home brews.”

“I, suppose,” you said glancing at Mal, whose hand landed on yours with an excited squeak.

Finishing lowering her glass she said, “Tomorrow, you, me, we are buying you a bikini.”

“I-,”

Frerin, “We do have a pool, and private lakes on the grounds.”

Tili nodded, “Plus the waterfall near the cliffs. We leave Friday night to fly out.”

“Fly?”

Thorin by then had swallowed his mouthful and said, “Our land is a few hours drive, straddling the border of Erebor and the Grey Mountains. It’s just a forty minute flight.”

“Ok, is it another, casual thing, or..?”

Balin answered, “Strictly casual, just family. If you wanted a simple dress for dinner that would be up to you.”

Tili said, “Sundress, something far from extravagant, if you spent the whole weekend in your pj’s we wouldn’t mind, Dis probably will be showing off her sweats for most of it. Even dinners will mostly be on the back courtyard cooked on the grill no doubt.”

You nodded and lowered your gaze to your plate to slice off another bite while they bled into what you all could do there before Thorin added, “Plus, don’t worry about leaving Roac with Dot alone, he’s coming with us, wouldn’t miss the trip to see his Amad.”

A final tour of the nocturnal section was on your way out and back in his car Thorin looked you over making you say, “I know I don’t have to go. Just wondering what I’m gonna pack.”

“What you usually wear should be fine. They won’t give you a hard time.”

“Is this another Mal courting thing?”

Thorin chuckled and replied, “In a way. Mainly to allow them supervised time together on a vacation since the boys are away often.”

“So no actual buffering then?”

Again he chuckled, “No.”

Music and innocent chatting while you both un-tensed from the slightly confusing trip to the zoo you had both imagined to be far more flirtatious on your parts only to be surpassed by the snuggling trio stealing pecks and embraces where they could mostly leading you and Thorin to man their phones to capture their pictures. The clearly established relationship had taken the forefront of the focus between stops you would all shift to the toddlers to ensure they were being given ample attention as well. It was a bit hard to not be jealous but then again you really had no reason to be. There was no courtship and if one was to start it certainly wouldn’t be in that setting with that crowd all watching so intently.

.

Open suitcase on the bed you eyed your clothes hanging in your closet and began to add simple clothes. Jeans, shorts, socks of an ample amount along with underwear. Tank tops and t shirts with a few flannels and a sweater just in case. A couple simple dressier things were chosen, a mint sundress, collard and sleeveless, layered for sway and to add a more feminine touch to the style. With that a layered sleeveless tan polka doted top with a navy skirt to match, in case something far dressier was planned you added a simple long sleeved yellow lace layered dress with your new heels and some thigh high stockings. Grumbling to yourself as to what you might choose for a swim suit only to cover your head with your pillow mid groan hoping that you could remain calm near the pool. It had been a long time since you had swam and that was in a secluded pool with just you alone on Celeborn’s property. Either way you were invited and you couldn’t be rude and back out now. Just hoping that the pool time would be kept to a minimum and you wouldn’t be a bother to anyone by spoiling their fun.

.

Four bell rings in a row even had your birds peeking out of the greenhouse until you called out, “I have little legs Mal! I can only go so fast!” Hurrying from your shower in your towel to open the door. Huffing once you saw her giggling self you turned letting her in, “Just let me get dried off, you said ten.”

“It is ten.”

“Not with that clock thingy last night.”

Looking at her watch she asked, “That was last night?” Then looked up following you only to stop at the first room with new curtains, “You put up curtains!”

From you bath where you wiggled into your panties and bra and got to drying your hair you called back, “Ya, it’s slowly getting there.”

After her own tour she followed the sound of your blow dryer and smirked seeing the battle of the curls trying to keep their springy selves dripping then followed your fingers in folding a simple start to a five section braid she took your agreeing nod to jump in and help you keep it straight all the way down to the end. “I don’t know how you do it every day.”

“I don’t wash it every day, can’t or I end up looking like a sheep. One or twice a week or it gets moody.”

Giggling to herself she followed you to your bed where you pulled on your shorts and tank top with the flannel over she passed you, “Any choice on color for your bikini yet?”

“I don’t know. Used to have an orange one piece,”

“That’s what lifeguards wear.”

“Exactly,” you said sitting down to pull on your socks and tie your converse.

“You were a lifeguard?”

“Out in Lindon, part of my water therapy. Ten summers helping the lifeguards there drag people out of the swells.”

“Water ther-, oh, your ship.”

Shaking your head you stood, “I’ll be fine, I can swim, I just prefer it not to be crowded. I’ll dip my feet in, who knows they might have a lounging waterfall pool area or something I can lay in while you and your duo pounce on one another, or, whatever you kids get up to these days.”

Giggling again she says on your way back to the door after you’d pocketed your phone and wallet, “You know, sometimes I can almost forget just how old you are, until you say something like that.”

“Well it’s true, and don’t you deny you haven’t been drooling over them in their, I don’t know, trunks, speedos, lets hope that they are not the banana hammock type, I doubt I could survive that.”

Nudging you with her elbow she said, “You know you’d like to see Thorin in one.”

Looking up at her you led the way to the door you locked and grabbed your keys off the ring only to turn back to your garage saying, “If I want to see his bare ass cheeks I’d prefer him naked, not in a g string.”

“So you prefer speedo then?” she teased.

“I’m seeing more big picture, you’ve met Bombur and Gloin.”

“Oh, now why’d you-,”

“Bigger picture. As long as they’re comfy I don’t care, but I am hoping for no g strings.” Hitting the button on the wall for the garage door you walked to your bike as she eyed the paint cans, “Now where are we going?”

Smiling at you she said, “To this cute shop I know.” Trotting back to her scooter in your driveway that you pulled up to allowing you to close your door behind you.

As she readied her own scooter she watched the kids racing by who stopped to wave and greet you then dart off whispering making her look at you after the second group, “They saw my runes on the mailbox matched the ones on Bombadil.”

Again Mal giggled and said snapping her helmet on, “Finally getting the credit you’re due.” Leading the way she pulled out of the drive and you were right next to her for the whole way to a far from what you would call cute in size for the shop more like a mini mall in itself. Parked in the railed off section you crossed the crosswalk to the front entrance and passing the section of just floral wraps and sarongs you made your way down the weaving path glancing up at the fans blowing even colder air down on you the farther back you got dropping the temperature absurdly low for a swimsuit themed shop in your opinion.

“I suppose we can start in one pieces.” Looking around with pursed lips she said, “I think blue,” leading the way to the section of blue while you milled about in the silver ones just past the white ones. A few minutes past and she called out, “Find anything yet?”

Sliding them from one side to the other you replied, “Do they sell nothing but thongs?”

To that she giggled and replied, “Well you are in the thong section.”

“I am?” You said peering up at the odd symbol on the sign your head cocked at, “Oh, it’s a butt, I thought it was another non peach logo mishap.”

Turning around you strolled out of the thong section eyeing the butts becoming more covered in the logos. “Peach logo?”

“I told you about the Butt bush on the way to Rohan.”

“No you most certainly did not.” She fired back peering at you as you started to browse the silver section.

“Oh, could have sworn I did. Anyways, we get to the airport and he pulls into the ‘peach’ section for parking right in front of this butt shaped bush.” Behind her hand she snorted trying to hold back a giggle moving another suit aside, “And he said it’s a peach, but it clearly was a butt,” pulling out your pocket you found the picture and sent it to her phone only making her snort and laugh out loud when she saw it, “Butt bush.”

“That is not a peach,” she giggled out helplessly while you sighed and moved onto the black section seeing as silver just shifted to more scaly designs with absurd ruffles.

“Ooh,” That had her leaving her section to come find you.

“I heard an ooh, I want to see the ooh.” Up to your side she walked and eyed the lace cutout style panel over the middle of the black one piece. “Nice.”

Holding it up to yourself, “Does this look like it’d fit, I have sort of weird proportions.”

“That’s why I like this shop,” she said moving to the end she pulled the measuring tether she brought over to you helping to get the right size using the chart hanging on the end she read when she took the tether back. “This one should fit better. Owner is a Half Hobbit, used to having weird proportions. Yours should be on the blue hangers. I get the lilac.”

Nodding you laid the right sized one over your arm and joined her to the blue section where she eased right back to where she was then pulled out a choice of her own, “Ooh, that’s nice.”

She nodded eyeing the more classic blue polka doted suit saying, “I like it.” Laying it over her arm she turned her head taking your free hand, “Now, bikinis.”

Eyeing the signs for how much coverage the bottoms offered you skipped the silver ruffled section and started in the red section. More towards the skimpier end showing off the bright baby blue black outlined string bikini. Nipping at her lip she trotted over to you asking, “What have you found?”

“Um,” you said eyeing a black simple shaped two piece, the top was heart shaped with two bands going diagonally across your ribs flashing a bit of skin. Matching the bottom with double bands on the sides around your hip bones. “I don’t know why but I like it. Not sure how it would look though.”

Nodding her head with a larger size she brought you to the little try on station where body models were set up. Helping you to ease the suit on over its nonexistent head you settled the suit onto it laying the bands flat across its ribs. “That would look so cute on you. Just hug you perfectly, I like the crossing for you.”

Removing the suit you went back and grabbed the one in your size and curiously kept browsing with her close by to see if there was anything else that caught her eye. Branching into colors a neon yellow top with a similar crossing set of strips around the ribs paired with a navy blue bottom with neon yellow decorative ties on the sides. Wraps and covers were next and with a couple sarongs chosen you both headed for the registers while Mal teased her way through imagining how the boys would react to her choices. Ending at the scooters by saying, “And we all know Thorin will just scoop you up seeing your piercings on full display.”

“Oh I highly doubt that.”

“Oh yes he will, because he won’t want anyone else seeing them.”

Making you giggle and roll your eyes, “With that explanation then I expect you to be locked in a closet beside mine with that teenie bikini of yours. Though it might just be Dis locking you away,” making her giggle again. A message on your phone had you saying, “Ooh, I gotta head home, my mattresses are on their way.”

“Do you need an ally?”

“I mean, if you like. I was just gonna wash these, make some soup and sandwiches while I waited.”

“I like soup.”

With a giggle you said, “Alright, come on then.” With your bag on the dip between your legs you rode your way back to your house parking in your garage that she followed you through to your sewing cabinet to cut off the tags while she gawked at your setup.

“Where did you get this?”

Looking at her you said, “Oh, um,” looking around the cabinet you brought out the card you had tucked into one of the top compartments you handed to her, “I don’t know how to say it, but they’re pretty affordable. Had mine for centuries. Folds up into a chest and it’s light weight, fireproof and all that.” She snapped a picture of the card that you put back again then went out to your greenhouse where she saw you using the faucet in the wall to fill the small barrel that with a small bit of laundry soap Mal watched you hand lather your swimsuits. Pouring the mixture out over a couple of your planters that helped to perk up the rare plants more you refilled the barrel and rinsed off the suits while she talked about her thoughts for how the trip would go.

“I think it’ll go well, I mean everyone will be there, so all the ones from the Festival plus so many more. I think that should be-,” For a moment her eyes flinched wider feeling something brushing her cheek in Kuu’s lean over her shoulder.

In her silence you looked up saying, _“You’re up late Kuu,”_

_“We have a delivery.”_

_“Yes we do. I was going to make some soup, did you want some peas before bed?”_

_“Yes please. I will get my bowl.”_ He said turning away parting Mal’s lips in his sudden vanishing after his sudden appearance while you stood to hang up your suits.

On her feet she watched you dump the final barrel of water and then lead the way to the kitchen where you washed your hands and filled the pot that you added peas to allowing that to sit. “Does he do that often?” She whispered by your ear making you smirk at her.

“Ask for peas?”

“No, the, leaning,”

“Oh, ya. Hector and his Mate do the same, I think it’s just, their thing. They like to be sneaky. Means he likes you or he’d stay away.” Mal nodded and you giggled, “You get used to it.” Turning to head to the pantry for more soup and your last loaf of bread while Kuu came in and settled his bowl on the counter and looked to Mal stepping close to her side. Adding the soup to the second pot you settled on the second lit burner saying, _“It shouldn’t be that long of a stop, just leaving some mattresses. Tomorrow is the big build day. But they won’t bother you all.”_

Happily he watched as you strained the peas out you poured into his bowl he carried back to his house after a big yawn. _“Thank you.”_

“Get some sleep.”

He walked off and she looked you over as you brought out a skillet for the sandwiches and started to slice the bread. “So when are you buying a washer and dryer?”

Smirking at her you said, “Is it crazy that I might actually like my hand washer kit?”

“Little bit,” making you giggle again, “A bit like little house on the prairie. Next I’ll see you churning your own butter.”

“Oh I don’t have the patience for that, takes hours if you do it right.”

“Is this homemade bread?” She asked and you lifted a brow at her, “This is not a criticism, that’s kind of awesome. And your soup, did you buy these?” She asked lifting the empty jar she sniffed. “This smells so good.”

“Thank you, I should have some more soon, by how my veggies look.”

“I’m gonna have a house like this one day, and you are teaching me how to make that.”

“Sure. It’s fairly simple recipe. Just jar it and you can have soup when you like.” Finishing off another grilled cheese your head turned at the doorbell sounding making you turn off the burner for the skillet.

“I got this.”

You nodded saying, “Just stir it occasionally should be back before it’s done.” Walking for the door you grinned and showed the delivery men inside. “That corner should be good.” The first man eyed the empty room and you said, “They’re installing the bunk beds tomorrow.”

Chuckling to himself he said, “Stacked should be best then. Just to make sure they don’t fall over.”

“Yes, that would be good, my birds like to explore.”

Stacked in the corner out of the way the four were left and they guys were back to their truck with signed slip in hand ready for their next stop. Back to the stove you went and finished off the soup you served out complete with split grilled cheeses enjoyed while you shared basic ways to make the bread and what actually was in a few of your soups. A message from Bilbo that he needed some help in the shop had her stealing a hug and hurrying out, “See you tomorrow.”

“See you.”

Finishing off the food you cleaned up and let out a breath double checking your garage and front door were locked before heading back to your bedroom to get some sleep early. Plans however didn’t pan out as you were up a few more hours watching a show to tire yourself out. Groggily you checked your suits and ensuring they were dry you folded them and added them to the suitcase at the foot of your bed.

.

Today would be busy to say the least. Four rolled around and getting ready you were off, though a bit early you headed in having to skip the shop from a message that the guys had sent you saying they had a surprise for you. Sending off a quick message to Thorin you went straight to the station where you found the guys ready to lead you into their office.

_“Everything good?”_

Glorfindel, _“Better than good.”_ Flashing you one of the stickers making your jaw drop as you let out an excited squeak taking hold of the sticker making them chuckle.

Ecthellion, _“Just the Countess for now as she’s the most popular right now, possibly we could add another character monthly if you like.”_

You nodded saying, _“Ya, maybe Wolsey next, I can get you a copy of his sketch to stock up if you like.”_ They nodded and taking hold of the manila envelope holding the 20 sheets of portrait stickers with four on each sheet.

Exiting into the hall you froze at the to go mug being held in front of you when you turned. “Hello,” You said to Mal who you accepted the mug from.

“This is how Thorin gave me your drink. Ding Dong, ‘this is for Jaqi.’ You broke my uncle in law.” Rolling your eyes you turned for your booth to wait outside sipping on your cider, “What’s in the envelope?”

“Mmm,” lowering your mug you reached into the envelope and excitedly she squeaked accepting the sheet you held out to her, “Stickers.”

“This is why you missed your drop in?”

You nodded and replied, “Yup. I didn’t realize-,”

Her smirk deepened looking at you, “Oh you didn’t realize that Thorin wanted to make sure that his lady had her morning fix before our show?”

Shaking your head you said, “I doubt-,”

She pointed at the cup, “He woke me up, to give you, the mug that you couldn’t make it in for instead of barging in here himself. Which if he had he’d no doubt hide out and watch.”

“Either that or he’s staking out the place to find his own way in for next week.” Making her giggle to herself.

.

A stunning show centered around two new characters drove people off what they had imagined, though excitedly they were hooked when Frenn did come back into the story in tries to goad a confession out of Durin while he scoured his ship in search of the meant to be resting Bunny.

.

The silenced buzz of your phone alerting you to the bed frame arrival, once the show was over a hasty hug from you later to Mal and you were off to hop onto your scooter. Texting Bilbo she passed on word that you were heading home confirming to her that Dwalin was already at your place. A fact that you found for yourself upon arrival seeing him parked in your driveway. Opening the garage door you parked on one side and let him pull in on the other leaving a wide section for any supplies they might need in the driveway or garage. Hastily through the house you went warning the birds that you were closing the door to the greenhouse hearing Dwalin greeting the first crew. Off the truck the wood was unloaded and out you came flashing a grin to Dwalin who said, “Jaqi can show you back.”

You nodded and led the group to your sisters’ room and you pointed to the opposite wall from the door, “That wall should be plenty big enough for some extra space if you need it.”

The head builder said, “Oh ya, plenty of room,” turning his head he said, “You have the mattresses, good.”

“They’re not in the way, are they?”

They shook their heads and he said, “No, not in the least. We may have to take down your curtains till we’re done though to be safe on not catching them,”

“Ya sure,”

Measuring tapes came out while one of the men brought down the curtains and moved them to the white and orange spare room then returned to find the head man saying, “We have some, three feet, on the end over here, now, we could add some spare shelves to fill that space if you like, for spare sheets or such. I’d hate to just leave that space empty at the end of the day.”

“Yes, that would be amazing, thank you.”

He nodded pleased that you were so apt to his suggestion and said, “We’ll get started.” You nodded and headed out at Dwalin calling your name when the first crew saw another crew arriving, though chests un-puffed when they realized the much simpler bed kits were being assembled in other rooms. Through the front door while the other crew stacked the wood they would cut on their pop up table in your driveway for final measurements the second crew unloaded their kits into the sea foam room for your Naneth and Cirdan first. Following up by moving the orange and blue rooms’ beds in next with the blue beds on one side and the tan on the other. Starting with the sea foam while you sat on the couch beside Dwalin the sound of construction starting had you glancing his way.

“Want some stickers?”

He looked at you then glanced down at the sheet you passed him with wide eyes in a deep breath, “No!”

“Yup,” Shifting on the couch you said, “I think I’m gonna put two in my study and bring the rest to your family place, ooh, you haven’t seen my new chair.” He shook his head and followed you to your study where he grinned at your chair you knelt and spun around on it and chuckled watching you set your sticker sheets by the notes you had put in one of your desk drawers. The remaining sheets were added to your suitcase and back to the living room you went while he hurried to add his sheet to his trunk after having amply praised the design of the fabled Countess.

Before the hour was through the platform was built for the sea foam bed with padded headboard attached and ready for its mattress. Windows were closed and onto the next room the team moved catching glimpses of curious supply fetchers from the other team stealing peaks at what vibe the rooms were giving off for them. All seeming to be pleased with your taste, especially those building the base of your bunk beds loving the clear able to grow into children’s room hinting for them perhaps that there were bairns excited for these beds to be completed for them. Every hint urging the teams to do their best, especially since more than one of them had shared whispers on your name, having recognized it instantly upon the bombshell addition to Bombadil’s new lineup.

The twin platform beds for the orange/blue room were completed with ease and with Dwalin beside you they gave you a final tour of the results and with checkbook in hand you wrote out the check for the assembly fee and handed it over only to giggle and sign out a few autographs for the crew. Excitedly they cleaned up the final things and headed on to their next stop while you found your house sketch journal and crossed off the five bed frames that were now completed. Hearing the hints that the guys were nearing the end of their build after you and Dwalin had eaten you broke out some of the supplies you had bought a few days prior making Dwalin smirk seeing the tray of bacon burgers and some steak fries. Sodas, water bottles were set out with plates around the table that you expanded.

Peering into the doorway as the men finished hoisting the mattresses onto the upper levels after having added the lower ones you watched them all look over the final effect then turned at the youngest one tapping the others and turning to see you. “Hi, looks good.”

The head man nodded and said, “We’re so glad you like them. Shouldn’t take long to clean up.”

“Well I made some burgers and fries, you guys look hungry.” Gratitude blended to compliments and muffled chatter through the meal they helped to clean up after filling the sink with ample thanks keeping hold of their still unfinished drinks they took out to the truck then got to cleaning up. The head builder showed you the finer details of everything and was pleased at your own climb up the steps between the beds to crawl into the two top beds. Checking each of the shelves came next and excitedly you thanked the team again and handed over the 2k check for the install fee they wrote you out a receipt. For them as well more pear circled J Pear autographs were handed out before their filing back into their truck leaving you alone again.

Already anticipating it Dwalin grinned in your tight hug around his middle he returned before asking, “Need my help for anything?”

You shook your head saying, “Was just gonna bring out the sheets and stuff for that room so I can wash them when I get back from the trip. In case you have to head home to pack or anything.”

With a grin he chuckled saying, “I am packed, Frodo however, is not. Everything does look amazing. I will see you on the plane, Dear.”

You nodded accepting his next hug, “See you then you big softie.” Making him chuckle and join you for the walk to your still open garage he backed out of allowing you to close it while he pulled away heading home again.

Exhaling sharply you went to bring out the things for that room you set in that room, which you smirked standing in admiring it all, including the curtains that you tied back and lowered the internal shades readying for your trip, a task you repeated in each guest room. Opening the greenhouse door again you gave the all clear that the house was all yours again. Dishes were next with enough in the washer to start it freeing you to head back to the living room to wait until you could put them away again.


	31. Durin Family Home

The door bell ringing had the birds all wishing you safety on your travels once again after their third inspection of the new beds making Dot and Darling curious for who might be sleeping in those beds when you lived alone instigating stories from Belly of the small family you had far away. Upon opening your door you flashed a grin to the man you didn’t know only to watch him accept hold of your bag while Fili and Kili popped out of the open door of the van shouting, “Come on Jaqi! Uncle’s at the airstrip already!”

Nodding your head you stepped out locking up the front door after confirming that you had locked all the others and covered the windows aside from the ones looking into the back yard then turned to join the others in the van. Grinning again you eased past the front row to sit in the back beside a duo of teens you didn’t know locked in a debate with the trio behind them making you look out at your house hoping the whole clan wasn’t this way. “So, Auntie, heard about your new beds.” Kili’s grin split wide in Fili’s deep smirk.

Turning your head you stammered, “Beds, I have beds.”

Fili asked, “Uncle Dwalin said you got six new ones?”

“Um, nine, actually, four bunk beds and five platform frames.”

Kili nodded, “So no mattresses yet?”

“Just for the bunk beds, but that was only because I wouldn’t be able to get them in myself, it was part of the offer that they would put them in for me after building it.”

Fili, “Well the sooner you get them the sooner we can crash at your place.”

Kili, “But no rush either, can’t rush perfection.”

The argument picked up and you said, “I thought Mal would be riding with you.”

Fili shook his head, “No, she stayed at Bilbo and Dwalin’s last night to park her scooter in their garage for the trip, meant to rain while we’re gone.”

“And there’s room for us all?” The pair chuckled and you said, “Right, first woken, bound to have an old home.”

Kili said, “Don’t you worry Auntie, tons of room.”

Fili asked, “So Dot’s pleased with Roac?” Clearly changing the subject.

You nodded, “Yes, the other day said she might not, draw it out, I think, was how she put it. She does like him it seems.”

Fili, “Cool, cool. Uncle said when their young are grown we might choose from them.”

“I don’t mean to-,” They nodded to convince you to keep going when you stopped talking, “Are you home enough? I mean I doubt they would take well to pits at races. Too loud, isn’t it?”

Kili chuckled, “We would have to adjust things for them surely, might have to wait for the second clutch perhaps, but they wouldn’t want for-,”

You shook your head, “That’s not what I meant. Just, I know how hard Belly took to my long shifts at first. And I know how badly they might make you pay for it.”

They chuckled again and Fili said, “Ah, yes, we’ve seen the wrath of Ravens, Amad’s had to be one of the moodiest when Adad’s was courting her. From the tapes she was unrivaled in fury.”

“Almost makes you wonder how they manage to mate at all.” Making them chuckle again. The rest of the way they asked more questions about the Aviary and their take on how your birds were thriving.

Joining other vans you pulled into the private airport entrance eyeing the silver blue and black plane nearly the size of a commercial plane by your guess. Following the brothers you led the bickering siblings who made their way over to Bombur’s brood, curiously following the pair you entered the smaller security point seeing your bag being wheeled in on a cart. Lost in the mix of people you waited in the line only to step forward seeing the teens being called away quickening you through the security point. A beep from the metal detector however had you flashing a grin to the curious security attendant who you stepped aside for them to wand you. For a moment the crowd stole glances only to shift their gaze to ripple the word of the flash of your belly revealing the piercings earning an awkward throat clearing and hand gesture from the guard freeing you to move on.

Past that you claimed your satchel again easing your necklace into it again and joined the Durins past that point in the mini lobby where Frerin came out of nowhere easing his arm around your back saying, “Sis, we have your ticket.” Up to the desk you went handing over your ID that once scanned you took back along with your printed ticket making Frerin rumble while the sticker for your suitcase was being tagged, “You’re in our row.”

“Our?” You asked joining him in his gentle grip leading you out onto the actual runway in the line to board.

“So I hear from Dwalin you have a hell of a surprise for us.”

“I suppose, ya.” Peering up at the steps anchored beside the plane you inhaled then took the first step following the line of backs into the plane.

Nearly to the back you turned to your left spotting Roac in Thorin’s lap in a carrier squawking out to you, **_“Jack Rabbit!”_**

 ** _“Hey Roac,”_** shifting your gaze you flashed a quick grin to Thorin, who you squeezed around his legs he spread out so you could take the seat in the middle then sat so when Thorin stepped out Frerin could walk past you easily in the tuck of your legs up to your chest.

When the pair settled again you looked to Thorin as he asked, “I heard construction went well?”

You nodded and said, “Ya, they did a great job, and with the bunk beds they had three feet left on the wall so they said they’d add some shelves to fill in the space.”

Thorin, “That’s great.”

Frerin asked as you settled your satchel under your seat, “Anything else new?”

Dwalin in the aisle as you sat back again said to his cousin, “No spoilers now, you can wait to find out like the rest of them.” Flashing you a wink while Bilbo and Frodo took the row to your left.

“Is it just your family on here?”

Thorin replied, “Well, Dis, Vili and his sisters are taking the train, same as our two other far along expecting Dams.”

Glancing up you flashed a wave to Gloin responding to his and smiled at Gorgo as she said, “Hi, Miss Pear.”

“Hi.”

“We can talk later,” she said passing you to settle in her seat.

The eager tone making you whisper to Thorin, “Have I done something?”

Thorin shook his head, “No.”

Frerin, “No doubt just eager to get to know you better.”

Thorin, “Don’t worry, we won’t let her hound you on the show again.”

Frerin had you looking back at him in the starting of the engines, “Until then, we have a great family favorite film.”

It was just a few minutes and you were taxiing out for take off and almost instantly Thorin’s free hand engulfed yours on your lap for a sudden ascent luring a squeak from Mal signaling that she and the boys were somewhere ahead of you. Once in the air Roac settled back onto his belly and he rippled into a series of questions asking about Dot and anything you might have learned about her habits or favorites he might embrace on his visit on Monday.

Not long after when the film kicked on he turned to speak with Dwalin’s raven allowing Frerin to help you bring out and put on your headphones to watch the film still with Thorin refusing to let go of your hand. Just buzzing with questions and all he wanted to talk about after just missing a single day talking to you. The contact was enough for now and smirking to himself Frerin caught your narrowed gaze and shift closer to his brother’s arm to focus on the film only to grab his elbow when it suddenly cut off for the landing video.

A gentle squeeze on your hand later and you shifted up a bit removing your headphones that you added to the seat pocket in front of you while Thorin and Frerin did the same. Safely you touched down and mingled through the crowds of Durins used to the task of filing out into the next fleet of vans. Though between the identical duo you filed onto your own row for the ride to their family home in Erebor dubbed their Summer Home. Past a long stretch of green you leaned forward in front of Frerin deepening his smirk that split open in a laugh as you eyed the yellow palace of a summer home and muttered, “Summer home. And I’m a hippo.” Looking at Thorin you said, “Summer home.”

Awkwardly he grinned at you, “I never said summer home.”

Looking out the window again you sighed, “I suppose I can’t say much as I inherited a castle on an island.” Glancing at Frerin, “Know anyone that wants to buy an island? Kind of hard to sell…”

Frerin chuckled, “Might as well hold onto it, never know when you need an island to fly off to.”

“It’s surrounded by volcanoes, half the year you can’t fly there.” They looked at you as you said, “There’s an underwater railway.”

Thorin rumbled, “How does that work?”

“Not well, keeps flooding.” Making the pair chortle, “And no one sails there, kept getting shot at.”

Frerin, “So you need a good boat, yacht maybe. We have a few in the family that are always up for borrowing.”

With a shrug you replied, “Doubt I’d ever get time away, takes three weeks to sail there from Tirion.”

Into the grand courtyard you were driven and seeing the man with the large beard topped with a zigzagging set of beard accents in a powder blue shirt and tan pants beside a heavily bearded Dam in a flowy pale blue dress. “She’s wearing a dress.” Beside them a younger duo in similar styled clothes, though the female clearly a Dwobbit by her larger feet and shorter stance, “And so is she.”

Frerin patted your hand on your lap saying, “You are dressed well. Jean shorts and a flannel is your look.”

Thorin, “We’re all in jeans.” Opening the carrier allowing Roac to fly out with one of the teens exiting to take the carrier to add to the to others.

Huffing quietly you climbed to your feet and joined the others out into the courtyard, or at least that was the intention, stepping on a seatbelt dangling lowly your foot slid and behind you Thorin’s arm scooped around you making you squeak in your near fall. Just a moment he held you in your awkward stance while Frerin turned to free your foot in Thorin’s stepping down before the pair righted your shirt and hair with Gimli behind you passing you back your bag you dropped. “Thanks,” you whispered and the trio nodded as the elders on the steps waiting to greet you took in the momentary embrace and the settling of Thorin’s hand on your lower back guiding you along to join the others again. Hints of grins spread with corners of mouths ticking up in the noticed gesture and attention that the supposed bachelor for life had shown you as you adjusted the necklace that most had already heard whispers about from Thorin.

Each of the four on the steps greeted each guest and welcomed all of you. Once your trio had reached them you flashed a grin to the four between the hugs the brothers gave their relatives. Then eyes shifted to you and Thror stated, “Miss Pear, we’ve heard so much about you.”

Thrain asked, “Or should we call you Mafioso?”

“Up to you.”

Diaa asked, “What do you think of our family home?”

“I like your, fountains, very exploding, really goes with the, yellow, stone.”

Niro chuckled and said, “Well I look forward to speaking more with you at the dame dinner tonight.”

“Dame?”

Thror smirked saying, “Our ladies have supper together on our opening night and we group together for desserts in our back balcony ballroom.”

“That another donkey day thing?”

Diaa chuckled saying, “Not a Dwarf tradition but one for our clan. Do not worry Dis has ensured you are at our table along with young Mal for familiar faces.”

“Thank you, guess I’ll, ya,” the group tried not to chuckle in your continuing up the steps to the door where you spotted Dis waving to you.

Dis’ grin spread and she called out, “Jaqi, come see place.” On the landing you caught her waving her hand to the guys saying, “Off you go you two, dames only.” Looping her arm with yours while you glanced back unable to spot Mal, with only Gorgo hugging the welcoming four to trot up the steps following after you both. “Now, quick tour, I know you will love our inner garden especially, it’s where we keep our Raven dwellings, similar to yours I hear. We have seen the video of your Zebra Striped in his mating dance, we are all so glad that his line is continuing.”

“Ya, well Darling really is the one they were glad to have mated so well.”

“Darling?” she asked with an adoring grin and you nodded.

“Yes, she’s older, actually refused non striped suitors before, so catching Belly in the video chat for the owls was just by chance really. Though I do have to admit,” lowering your voice her grin seeped a bit deeper, “It was a bit hard to watch his dance.”

At that she giggled, “It always is, just wait until Roac pleases Dot, you might have to leave the room.”

“It was so bad, he’s so sweet, and she just-,”

Dis nodded, “I know, trust me I know.”

Gorgo asked, “How are your Owls? Have the couple remained in their nest?”

“Yes, actually, from what they’ve told me their home has too many females so they said if their daughter takes to Kuu then they would leave her with me and take their sons.” That parted their lips, “They would visit of course-,”

Gorgo, “They trust you with their daughter, that is huge. Especially for them to choose not to have her pair with a wild owl. That is immense.”

“I know, it was a shock enough they let me touch their eggs and listen to them.”

Dis, “Touch-?”

Gorgo, “How big are the eggs?”

“Watermelon, almost. Just under. I think it’s mostly what I’ve set up for my own birds that they liked. Wouldn’t need to suffer through harsh winters or predators for eggs.”

Dis, “Not to mention they would have you to protect them.”

“They’ll be bigger than me soon enough, he’s already nearly to my shoulder.”

Dis looked you over asking, “I heard from Dwalin you have a surprise for us?”

“I mean it’s not, like huge, but we got in stickers of the Countess Beatrice at the station. I have 17 sheets in my bag for you guys to divvy up.”

Gorgo, “Seriously?!”

You nodded and looked at her when her fingers rested on your arm, “Ya, the guys were thinking maybe doing a new character a month, just have to pick which one. I thought maybe Wolsey.”

Gorgo, “What about Bunny?”

“Far as I know for the show it was just going to be like on the add, a hand holding a phone and bunny ears around a chair.”

Dis, “Interesting take.”

Gorgo, “Well I can’t wait to see them.”

“Whenever I find my bag later I can get you both a sheet, there’s four per sheet.”

Gorgo, “I do certainly love hearing the updates on Durin’s courtship.”

Mili walked up beside Tili on your way out of the garden joining the ladies for the line to the ballroom set up for your Dame Dinner. “But of course the question is how much of their story is in this fabled book of Bunny’s.”

Weakly chuckling to yourself you said, “No spoilers.”

Gorgo said, “Shouldn’t be too long, just have to settle a day I can read through the draft to rate it then we can send it to print.”

“The guys mentioned it would be sometime after you’re back from your vacation.”

She looked you over, “Vacation?”

You nodded, “They said you’re off a week after this weekend.”

Gorgo, “I’m not going anywhere, if Ecthellion is worried about that you can tell him I would have ample time to read through the book next week. They just give us weeks off through the year to allow us rest.”

“Wouldn’t that be beyond the point of resting?”

Dis chuckled saying, “We’re a lot like you, time off is sometimes more dreaded than hectic schedules.”

The elegantly decorated ballroom sat waiting for you with the other ladies curiously looking you over in passing them to one of the far tables where you spotted Mal seated beside Balin’s wife and daughter. Around the table you were introduced to the few ladies you didn’t know being settled beside Dis across from Mal. While you guessed she might be the one in need of rescuing from the clan interrogation only, once Niro and Diaa returned you found yourself being added to the mix. First questions of your former animated show came up and then questions of why you had stopped singing had you halting a moment then answering, “I mean, I still do. Gran is working on a few songs left on her new album. Professionally it was only for her requests that I did perform. Outside that I really don’t think that’s the field I would stay in.”

Niro, “That does explain a great deal on the matter, we do prefer voice over or possibly animation for you. It is no wonder the show is such a hit with talent like yours on staff.”

“Thank you,” you said bringing your fork up to your lips.

Giggles however won out as Mal tied you into a discussion on the guys starting to plan a birthday gift for her all with their own gifts wildly off base. Inside the lounge for the bathroom with private toilets enabling use for more than one with Dis and Gorgo waiting while you giggled through her last offered gift. “A poinsettia blanket. A knitted one at that in thick wool.”

“Blankets are sweet,” you giggled out drying your hands.

“Yes but then Ki mentioned a matching hat.” Covering your mouth you squeaked through your tries to muffle your laughter making the ladies grin wider while Mili and Tili washed their own hands while you went to plop onto the lounge beside Gorgo making Dis smirk wondering if you were just at ease or getting a bit tipsy from the wine.

“Phone.” Giggling still she handed you her phone she pulled from her pocket and finding her voice memo app you had the mouths of the Dams opening at your mini argument between the Countess, Wolsey, Frenn and Adriana hinted with Bunny as well. The flawless switch between them and on point accents left them stunned with how many of the characters you voiced. Each offering more suitable gift ideas that you drug over to a text to the boys group messages then you made a popping sound with your lips. “See how that gets them turned around.”

Mal giggled saying, “At least you picked their favorites. Doubt they would have listened to Holm.”

“Oh! I didn’t even think of that! Oh I could do so many things with that!” Mal giggled again and you tapped Gorgo’s arm, “You know I was at the market the other day and this lady was railing into this teenager trying to say that Horun was actually going to race off with the Tibelt from its crew.” Dis nipped her lip wondering if you would confirm how she suspected you had been attached to this story.

Mal scoffed, “How could they think that?!”

Gorgo said, “That is just absurd.”

“Exactly, and the girl was near tears so I tried to help her and set the lady straight,”

Mal shook her head, “Oh I doubt she listened. Never do, even I’ve gotten into a few arguments.”

“I mean, what the hell would I know, I only wrote it, but don’t mind me. Let them run the show and next Holm will be waltzing with the head of the Ironfist clan on their betrothal ceremony.”

Gorgo looked at you still stunned asking softly, “You wrote it?”

In a sigh you looked to her and your head tilted nearly resting on her shoulder, “I’m so tired, it’s so tiring. All the guys keep asking, but it’s no fun making you chase your tails. Everybody keeps saying to make friends and Mal says roots, to try and face the winds and you’ve got a brain, and I would feel bad lying, and it’s such a good story. You’ve been waiting five years, I’ve had it nearly 800,” her lips parted, “8, hundred. It’s hard enough keeping the next show mum from this ball of fire over here,” you said bumping into Mal’s arm making her grin inch out starting to catch your possibly tipsy vibes. “It’s crazy.”

Looking at the closed doors hearing muffled shouts and raised voices Mal giggled saying, “I think they got your message.” Making you giggle.

“Do I smell blackberry crumble?”

Tili still grinning madly at your big reveal offered you her hand to help you up asking, “I have to ask, where did Bunny come from?”

On your feet you asked, “The name or the character?”

Mili, “Name.”

“Jaqiearae means Jack Rabbit, in Vanyar that’s what we call bunnies. Naneth used to draw me bunnies that I used to hide from the guards, including the one I got tattooed on my foot, and when I changed my name that’s what I picked,”

Gorgo asked standing up, “So with the book, what happens if your name comes out?”

“It might, but for the time being, I’ll take what I can get and hope the work speaks for itself and my old name won’t matter.”

Dis, “If I can ask, your sister, the one in the story that outed that clan,” your eyes on hers alone had her pausing and saying, “It wasn’t your sister.”

“We filed a copyright for the show, the clan demanded 75% or they’d out my name. I called their bluff. We had rules, my cousins and I, monthly scheduled check ins or our letters would be published by a friend. He’d been aching to post that story for centuries.”

Her hand settled on your arm and you shook your head, “He was a sperm donor and a leech. Nothing more. As cold as it sounds.”

Mal said, “It’s not cold,” rubbing your back, “They didn’t deserve you.”

Gorgo, “Are there still many after you?”

You shrugged, “Time will tell, for now their friends aren’t bothering with me. I doubt they passed on my name, they were more physical not financially based.”

Dis eased her arm in yours, “Time for sweets.”

“Just keep me from brownies or things might get ugly,”

Mal snorted behind her hand making Dis looking at her, “You did only eat half at the last time Fred brought in boxes of brownies for the holidays.” Looking at Tili she said, “They are addictive. And Tina’s cookies.”

“Oh,” you said making the ladies giggle at your conversation switching to your favorite sweets and sugary treats lasting until you joined the men on the balcony ballroom that hastily pocketed the phone they had again listened to the message. Behind them Thorin couldn’t help but grin seeing you with a content shimmer across your skin in the creeping moonlight. Up to the table Dwalin waved you over to motioning to the empty chairs you walked while Tili hurried to fetch a tray of desserts while Balin brought more wine.

Giggles with Mal on possible plans for her birthday plans the guys kept making wilder and wilder only bleeding into louder laughter that lingered luring out more adorable squeak and snort triggered grins at the pair of you. And through your next trip to the bath and back again where you ended up laying your arms on Thorin’s shoulders peering down at his dessert he had just finished. “What is that?”

Lowly chuckling he named the treat only for your chin to plop on top of his head in an uninterested sigh making the men around your pillow trying not to grin dopily only to have Dis say, “Thorin why don’t you take Jaqi to bed.”

“There’s so many people, I get a bed? A couch would be fine.” You said straightening up and lowering your hands allowing him to stand up.

Lowly he rumbled, “You are getting a bed.”

Dis grinned saying, “Amad put you both in the teal room.”

Thorin’s brows inched up, “Both?”

Mal said, “Aww,”

Fili said, “No fair, we’ve been bunked with Tiln and Ropn.”

Dis gave them a pointed gaze then eyed Thorin as he asked, “What about Frerin?”

Frerin chuckled out, “I sleep in my briefs or in the buff you don’t want me bunking with her. Mili and Tili are in mine.”

Mili said, “Besides Ori has your usual room and you know he needs his humidifier.”

Dwalin chuckled out, “Plus, no harm possible he’s got a snore able to scare a moose.”

Giggling out you said, “Bold of you to assume I’m not more terrifying than a moose.”

Frerin chuckled out, “Oh we have no doubt about that.” He smirked at his brother then to you again, “You’ll enjoy the teal room I bet, really comfy.”

Thorin huffed then looked down at you in your poke to his middle, “Looks like I get to see you in your socks after all.”

Inhaling sharply his hand settled on your back as his cheeks prickled making his family chuckle in Fili and Kili snuggling around Mal for the last few moments catching sight of Bombur’s oldest girls who she would be rooming with. “I’ll show you in.”

“Ooh,” one little utterance from you in the first hall off the main room leading to the courtyard you were just in and he felt his grin easing out again. Small tidbits along the way were pointed out to you on the mini tour as his hand remained on your back slowly working its way back to your side. Outside your assigned room you spotted the slip of paper eased into the gold nameplate frame ‘J Pear & Thorin’ “Is there more than one Jaqi here?”

You pointed at the slip and he eased open the door saying, “Jaqliene, Gran prefers hyphenating.”

Inside the teal coated room with walls and rugs over the marble floor in deep teal around the teal, silver and white striped beds while Thorin eased the door shut you smirked. “Ooh,” on top of the stools at the foot of your beds were your bags and you went over making his brow inch up until he saw you pull out an envelope and a sheet you passed to him luring out his curious grin. “Stickers.”

“Oh, these are incredible,” he said inspecting the stickers closer then glanced your way saying, “You can have the bath first to change if you like.”

With a nod and a giggle you were back in your bag to grab a pair of shorts then turned for the bath, holding in your giggle at the overly teal bathroom. Laying the shorts on the counter you lifted a foot to remove your shoes and socks, setting those down to wiggle out of your shorts to pull the other pair on with your flannel added after. In the mirror you looked at your messy bun to help find your hair tie that you managed to ease out before weaving your hair into a simple braid you tied off then gathered your things to head back into the room to add them to your trunk finding he’d already turned down the sheets for you both. In catching your eye again he said, “They have some tricks to keeping the sheets in.”

Moving to the foot of his bed he grabbed the pair of shorts there, “What is your usual room like? I’m guessing blue.”

Lowly he chuckled in your teasing grin, “Silver and blue, like most of the family rooms, guest rooms are more adventurous.”

You nodded and moved to the bed that you hopped up onto the end of to sit down saying, “Well just too bad you bumped in with me then and you miss out on your own bed.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. Just normally they wouldn’t leave us alone.”

“But you can snore away a moose.” You teased and he turned to the bath.

“Back in a minute.”

“I’ll yell if I see a moose.” His chuckle broke off in the closing of the door and exhaling deeply he got to stripping while you eased back on the bed to slide your legs under the covers you pulled up to your waist feeling the cool air in the room gathering again. wiggling down you lifted the covers to your chin relaxing on the pillow, only feeling your eyelids drooping shut.

Stepping out shirtless Thorin peeked into the room only hearing a content sigh from you making him smirk that you’d already fallen asleep avoiding the awkward silence of waiting to sleep near someone you aren’t used to doing so with. The start of bumps rising on his skin luring him to his case adding his things before climbing onto his bed, after a final glance your way he reached over to shut off the lamp between your beds then laid back. Closing his eyes with the covers pulled up before rolling onto his belly grumbling at the chill that with his usual fireplace having room could have kept away from you.


	32. Chapter 32

Dwalin grumbled asking Dis once in the hall as Bilbo readied Frodo for breakfast, “Whose great idea was it to bunk the lovebirds together? Up till we had Frodo Gran was hesitant on bunking me with Bilbo.”

Frerin smirked saying as he joined the pair adjusting his pajama pants over the back of his slippers. “I might have mentioned something.”

Dwalin, “What could you have said?”

Frerin chuckled, “Oh come on, I’m the baby and I just want my big brother to be happy, and possibly have a chance to cuddle in a chilly room with the lady of his dreams.”

Dwalin chuckled and Dis said, “There it is. Wondered why they’d pick the teal room.” She looked around, “Where is Vili, he was supposed to fetch them.”

That had the group heading to the guest wing where in the hall crouched down with his phone in hand mid snorting laugh the blonde was found making Dwalin ask, “Vili?”

Dis unable to help but grin at his next snorting laugh in his try to straighten up on a knee asked, “What’s so funny?”

Again he laughed gesturing for the door leading to your shared room that Frerin opened and walked through. The lights were already on and mid snore the pile of comforter on top of Thorin’s back rose then fell again in his exhale. Clearly with the comforter missing from your bed it was clear what was curled in the mess of fabric. Chuckling himself Dwalin reached out to Thorin’s arm poking it making him grumble from under his pillow. **“It’s still dark out.”** He rumbled in Khuzdul.

Lifting the pillow Frerin said, **“No it’s not, Rin. Get cold last night?”**

Thorin rumbled, **“There was no fire.”** Shifting his arm only to notice your arm curled underneath it realizing it wasn’t one of the boys on his back.

Dwalin said, **“Alright, I got the Mafioso.”** Easing his arms carefully under the blanket burrito to move you back to your bed.

A grumble from you came in the minimal lift off Thorin’s backs only making the Dwarf grumble, **“Hold on,”** Dwalin paused seeing the awkward tilt of Thorin’s head only to see the fingers his were trying to loosen in the shift of his arm, **“She’s got my beard.”** A simple slide of a finger under yours and the grip loosened allowing him to shift the braided strip of beard out of your grip, in his roll onto his side he watched Dwalin in his smirking path carrying you back to your bed in your curl in his arms closer to the warm chest.

Dwalin rumbled, **“Well she wasn’t kidding that she ends up on top of her sleep partners. Even separate beds won’t stop her from winning.”** Onto your bed he settled you down watching you grumble and your ball of covers coil up again making Dis sit down beside you and chuckle to herself in your wiggle closing the gap between you like a warmth seeking caterpillar.

Vili, finally having calmed down at the foot of his bed lifted the sticker sheet asking Thorin in his sitting up to rub his face **, “What are these?”**

Dwalin said, **“Stickers of the Countess. She gave me one yesterday.”**

Dis, **“She mentioned she had a few sheets to give us.”**

Frerin beside you, while Thorin grumbled his way crawling to his bag he pulled a shirt and some socks that he tugged on, rubbed his hand on what he guessed to be your back. “Breakfast.”

Sighing deeply you eased the comforter back exposing your head to glance between the duo around you and you asked, “Am I late?”

Dis chuckled shaking her head and you inhaled in a rub of your face while your legs stretched out shifting the blanket down more on the bed. Lowering your hands you sat up looking over everyone then looked to Thorin when he grabbed your socks on your case he passed to you. “Socks,” you whispered easing them on allowing the others a chance to see your bunny tattoo. “I don’t have to change?”

Frerin shook his head, “Come on, off to food.” You nodded and stood beside Dis when she rose looking at your mess of a bed making him say, “Don’t worry about the bed.”

Ushered out in a group you were glad that it seemed to get warmer the closer you got the dining hall. Joining the line of others at the buffet style for food you filled your plate with more being suggested for the encouraged seconds from Frerin. Thorin split off to make some tea with the others splitting up, your wake up had rippled around and while you set your plate down and Frerin settled your fruit bowl down beside his plate you spotted Mal in her own groggy spooning of sugar onto her grits Bilbo had brought her.

Lifting your knife to butter your pancakes from the tray on the table your head turned to Thorin in his pop up with two mugs of tea and a coffee for Frerin. Patting his brother on the back he turned for the food leaving you to focus on your own until you glanced up spotting Fili and Kili settling beside Mal grinning at you wider than usual, “Morning Auntie.”

Chewing your mouthful wondering what they were up to you gave them a quick wave seeing they were still holding to their nickname. Between them Mal nudged their arms only for the pair to lean in and whisper to her making her turn to you wide eyed. “What?”

Frerin said giving the grinning brothers a focused gaze, “Nothing. Don’t mind them.”

You nodded and shook your head lowering your gaze to the plate slicing off another piece to replace the one you had swallowed. Thorin returned and settled down starting to butter his own toast and pancakes looking to his Nephews in their stating, “Morning Uncle.”

“Morning,” he replied gruffly, “What did you break?”

“Nothing,” they replied.

“I don’t believe you.” He rumbled lifting his toast to bite into.

Dis settled down next with Mili, Tili and Gorgo next while Diaa and Niro settled beside their husbands with Niro flashing you a grin, “Good Morning Miss Pear.”

Swallowing your mouthful you grinned at the group, “Good Morning,” lowering your fork to lift your mug for a sip.

Diaa, “We were thinking of starting the day off with a hike if you’re up for it, we have some lovely grounds and we can swim after when the day warms up.”

“Sounds good, I like hikes.”

Niro grinned at you asking, “We hear your family lives in Lindon?” You nodded and she said, “After lunch we could bring out the pictures of our properties in the Blue Mountains to get your ideas on a venue.”

“Venue?”

You asked and Thorin rumbled out, **“Gran?”**

Dis lowered her mug glancing between you both then to Niro only for Diaa to ask, “Are there any specifications we would have to add for the reception to appease your clan?”

“I’m confused,” you said lowering your fork to your plate.

Thorin asked, “Amad, what reception?” His heart racing at wonder in what they were up to.

Niro chuckled at Fili and Kili saying, “For your wedding.”

“What?” You and Thorin both asked.

Kili lifted his glass saying, “Welcome to the clan Auntie.”

“I’m so confused,” you mumbled again.

Thorin grumbled out sensing your nerves spiking, “This isn’t funny.”

Fili, “You’re the one who got his beard tugged last night.”

Looking to Thorin you asked in a squeaking whisper, “What?”

Lowly he said, “You were on my back when I woke up, you were holding my beard.” He looked to them saying **, “She was asleep!”**

Thror stated, “Tradition must be honored.”

Dis and Frerin both said, **“Gramps,”**

Niro looked to Dwalin, who even in his current mouthful was trying to object while calling Balin over to help him argue. Niro said, “It is either wedlock or cohabitation. In the least you will live together and we can touch on the topic of venues later.” Her grin inched out again causing yours to inch out mirroring hers out of nerves, “Still, after the pool, pictures galore. Surely we will have a location to suit your preference and our needs.”

Reaching for your tea you took a sip and glanced at Mal giving you a silent empathetic gaze while Thorin fell silent stealing glances your way while you tried to register all this. Focusing on the food while Tili changed the subject trying to add things that could distract you all after swimming while Frerin thought on how he could fix the mess he caused with his meddling. On your feet when your food was done you stacked your dishes and glanced at Thorin in his low rumble of, “We leave them in the carts by the door.” You nodded and followed him to the carts, stepping up to his side in his waiting pause for you to do so.

Quietly to the room again you went concerning Thorin for what you were thinking but once you were alone in your room you sighed sitting down on your bed saying when he looked at you after closing the door. “I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything, my family blindsided you out there.”

“But I did something! I grabbed your beard! Ugh!” his brows shot up as you grabbed your pillow to hold over your face as you plopped back on the bed, “Mal told me not to touch your hair.”

With a sigh he moved to sit beside you, curling his leg to lay in front of him so he could look at you, “You were asleep.” Pulling the pillow from your grip he said, “It wasn’t intentional.”

“She never said married. She just said don’t touch hair, turning you into a giant red button not to press!” Making him smirk, “And I fell asleep and went and pressed it. Now we’re planning a wedding reception.” Your hands moved to rub your face, “Naneth is going-,”

“We are not planning a wedding,”

“Right, we have to get you moved in first.”

“We’re not doing that either. You are not going to be forced into this.”

Lowering your hands you looked at him asking, “I’m not having you turn into a donkey because of me.”

Chuckling to himself he replied, “I will into turn into a donkey.”

Sitting up you shifted to face him crossing your legs in front of you easing out a ghost of a grin from him, “Oh really, then what happens if we don’t get married or cohabitate?”

Sharply he inhaled then replied, “I lose my hair,” your brows inched up, “All of it. And my children will be bald.”

“Seriously? You are not going bald because of me. Or having bald babies! You’re moving in.”

“I-,”

“I suppose I can change the white and orange room,”

“I am not disturbing your plans, you’ve spent so long perfecting them.” Hastily he wet his lips, “What about the spare room back by your storage rooms? It’s roughly the same size as my room at my apartment now.”

You nodded and said, “I guess we could talk to the Bombairns while we’re here for them to paint it for you. And I’ll let you tell Roac.”

His hand reached out to pat your leg, “For now, focus on the hike we can think about all that later.”

“Right, hike, jeans or shorts?” His brow inched up, “I’m short, is there stuff I’ll have to climb over? A chance to scuff my legs?”

The thought making the corner of his mouth quirk up in amusement at the adorable thought, “No, there is a bit of tall grass in places.”

“Jeans it is,” You pointed at the bath, “Did you?”

He shook his head, “You can go first.”

You nodded and said in easing off the bed and walking to your case, “Don’t worry, I’ll sleep in the closet so I don’t end up breaking any more traditions.”

“One, we have no closet,” he said easing across your bed to get to his own suitcase, “Two, you did not break tradition.”

“Tub then, and yes I did,” you said carrying your toiletries bag, jeans and flannel with your shoes to the bath.

“No you’re not, and you didn’t.” Behind the closed door he pulled off his shorts and watched the door to change his briefs and tug on his jeans hastily. Keeping his same t shirt on he added his belt before sitting to add his boots listening to you brushing your teeth. Once again he reached over to admire your stickers. It was sudden and not the way he wanted it to happen, but he couldn’t help but be excited in knowing that you had accepted his being hoisted into your home. The room you had agreed to also wasn’t too far from yours, just a hall away across from the blue and orange room and would be plenty spacious for him and Roac until Dot would allow him to stay full time in the greenhouse.

Into his bag he reached to pull out his comb to smooth through his hair after his hand had reached up to stroke his beard. When the door had opened again he had tied his hair into a ponytail and brought out his toiletries bag to brush his teeth while you added your things back to your bag. Once he was back you both headed out to join the others going on the hike pocketing your phones. A tug on his arm however had him pulled to his relatives and you hurried along to catch up with Mal, whom you poked in the side, whispering, “Married? You should have said touching hair meant married!”

Harshly she whispered back, “Hair is different than the beard and you never said you were thinking about tugging on his beard!”

“I was asleep!” Her mouth dropped open, “Now when we get back he’s gonna move in and if he doesn’t then he’s gonna lose all his hair and his babies would be bald. First Donkey days now this!” Unable to help it Mal chortled and you crossed your arms, “I blame you for this, telling me not to, didn’t event think of it at first then I get cold and I wake up hearing I tugged on his beard.”

“Oh yes, my fault, cuz I put you in a room encouraging cuddling,”

“Was your room cold? It got so cold.”

“No, we had a fireplace.”

“Ugh, we don’t have a fireplace. Don’t even have a closet.”

“Oh that’s not good. So, which swimsuit did you pick?”

You shrugged, “Maybe the one piece since the elders will be there.”

“Right-,”

“Auntie!” Your lips pursed hearing the brothers racing up behind the pair of you, around you they folded in a quick hug then draped around Mal, “Hello our lovely one.”

“Really?” you asked making the duo look at you, “You had to do the toast?”

Fili, “Trust me, if we hadn’t Great Gramps was going to do a big speech to the whole clan. Now it’s just the closest,”

Turning your head you pointed asking Mal, “Isn’t that BamBam?” Seeing a red haired Dwarf holding the boar he was helping onto his walker beside a giant Mortar Boar.

Mal replied, “Ya, that’s Dain and Truffles, managed to work things out so he could fly her out to bond with BamBam. Just a couple weeks now by the scans.”

“Hmm, don’t know why I expected someone more, intimidating.”

Mal giggled as Kili said, “Oh just wait till he’s away from Truffles, scowl for days.”

Fili, “Absolutely thrilled for them to have the weekend together out here.”

Off to the side in the middle of the courtyard you spotted Dis, who walked over to you making you pause while the trio continued on. “I did not think it would ripple out like that.”

You shook your head, “Don’t worry, Thorin’s picked the back room across from mine and the blue/orange room so don’t worry about him and his babies being bald.”

Tili giggled and asked, “He told you the consequences?”

“Well I assumed it would be another he gets turned into a donkey situation, not being doomed to be an unfuzzy Dwarf. He clarified things.”

Dis fought her smirk to say, “Well we will try to keep any more ambushes to a minimum.”

“Uh huh, hard to imagine anyone in your family skimping on chances to ambush.”

Your playful tone earned a playful smirk your way from the group only for you to turn your head seeing Diaa waving to you, “Miss Pear, you are here, lovely.”

With a hand on your back Tili said, “We’re here for you.” Joining you with Mili after a wave to Dis, who was remaining close to the house while Frerin trotted out to catch up to you. Not far along the path the tour had begun and passing a tree literally into your back Thorin bumped after being nudged back closer to you from another elder luring his hand to your side to keep from knocking you over.

Stories seemed to blend out and a few dew instigated slips had him keeping close though the sudden pop up of ravens from the tall grass had you bumping into his chest gripping his shirt. A few quick dying shrieks came from the others at least comforting you that you weren’t alone. Gently he rubbed your back saying, “It’s part of their games. Don’t worry, no more surprises.”

“You know everyone keeps promising no more surprises, but that’s the thing about surprises you know.” Making him roll his eyes as you continued on missing the grins of his relatives seeing the pair of you so close together.

A few chosen stops along the way and you were feeling the humidity of the day kicking in calling for a shower or to give their mysterious pool situation a shot. Right back to the house you went confirming to the other females that you were swimming. Perhaps a bit anxiously you waited for Thorin to change and when he came back he asked, “Did you want me to wait for you?”

You shook your head, “You don’t have to.”

“Do you know where you’re going?” He hummed out playfully.

“No.” you replied haltingly.

He chuckled and nodded saying, “I’ll wait.” Sitting on the end of your remade bed, “Take your time.”

With a nod you went into the bath and started to undress before wiggling into your black lace accented one piece. Over that you added a small wrap just barely reaching the middle of your thigh with the knotted side showing off more of that leg. A quick adjustment of your bust and you turned confirming that your backside was covered acceptably, a perfect hug of your curves without anything scandalous to your view and out you went. Over you Thorin’s eyes scanned while you added your things back to your suitcase and walked to his side eyeing his deep blue almost black skin tight short short style trunks, a style matching those on most of the younger Dwarves you saw along the way with them growing longer as they grew older. Through the lace the glimmer of your piercings could be spotted by those knowing to look confirming that what they saw the night before was on you.

Just past another lounge filled with random elders sipping on cool drinks waiting for others for cards or games you spotted Mal coming from another hall in front of you off a set of steps to who knows where. In her blue polka dotted one piece with wrap in hand she came into view of her suitors who in their awed path to her had neglected to realize led straight into the pool they dropped into. “Thorin, where is the air pump?”

Flashing him a grin you said, “Pool that way, I’m good. See you there.”

He nodded saying, “Shouldn’t take long.” Turning from you granting you a chance to quickly take in the back of your future roommate. Looking forward again you crossed the room and entered the sunlit hall with glass doors wide open, the endless pool wrapping around the corner of the building to who knows how far. You followed the hall passing where the boys had climbed out of the pool dripping wet to greet giggling Mal, behind them the clearly set up water game court sections for their planned volleyball game. Lazy river pathways flowed behind that and just past the waterfall arch separating the lounging pool for the adult Dwarves came the kiddie pools shallower with slides. Out of nowhere a group of bodies crashing into the waters followed by shrieks and water thrashing had your breath catching in your throat.

Closing your eyes you tried to center yourself from the instant burn in your scarred shoulder and turning from the water to follow the hall hoping to find a corner to sit down in. Increasingly hard your breaths deepened and when your eyes opened you spotted the staircase Mal must have come from. You knew where you were but in the midst of your body beginning to tremble eyes fell on your back in the easing of your fingers up over the side of your neck. Out of sight from the lounge you passed into the nook at the base of the steps and when Oin was seen hurrying down the hall Thorin’s mouth eased open when he saw you sitting on the bottom of the steps clearly trying to catch your breath. Closing your eyes your fingers trailed along your neck in the sideways tilt of your head. An old trick you had learned on a way of re-centering yourself in studies on past traumas.

Following the pressure points to press on your brows furrowed feeling the slow release of your nerves that had been rising all morning since breakfast. Beside you in the approach of another person you kept your eyes closed hearing Oin’s voice saying softly realizing what you were trying to do. “Just going to tilt you a hair more,” his fingertips pressing to your chin and the top of your head shifting your neck into an awkward arch that Dis and Vili from the top of the steps caught and waited quietly. A few moments he held you in the position allowing your fingertips to move an inch higher instantly releasing your nerves fully dropping the memory your body was dragging you back through. In the opening of your eyes he guided your head back grinning at you softly offering his hand for your hand resting on your lap.

Lifting it you laid yours on it face up only for him to gently turn it over, “Hectic morning.”

Weakly you chuckled in his thumb on his free hand tracing the back of yours, “What could possibly be hectic about forcing a guy in your sleep to either live with or marry you?”

“There is tension lingering in your shoulder, after lunch if you wouldn’t mind I could try to aid you through it. Leaving this could only get worse out of familiar locations.”

“Alright. Might help.”

Patting his hand over the back of yours he said, “Up you get.” Easily you were on your feet and in seeing you up again Thorin, already halfway down the hall to you slowed his pace seeing you were fairly calm again. Behind you the couple started to come down and while Oin slipped away he said, “I will find you after lunch.”

You nodded then looked to Thorin flashing him a grin, “Hey,” In his glance at the pool of children that clearly set you off you said, “I’m ok, have some jitters occasionally with rough water.”

His eyes landed on you again and he asked, “Why don’t we get you in the lounging pool then, the boys are going to start up a game.”

“Sure.” Across a mini bridge he led you to a clear spot to let you settle down and he said, “I’ll grab us some water.”

Before you could answer he was gone and you softly said, “Ok,” crouching down to sit lowering your legs into the water you spotted Dis and Vili making their way to you, him with a legless chair of sorts with a back and arm support so she could lean comfortably on it. “Hey,” you said eyeing her black one piece with sheer strips sideways granting her full coverage but still showing some skin. Coming to join you Mili and Tili with matching black suits with a triangle cutout under their bust and strips above their cleavage accenting the heart shaped top.

Both grinning while Dis asked as you brushed your bangs from your face, “Enjoy the hike?”

You nodded seeing the Dams settling on Dis’ other side as Vili went to fetch Dis a drink then join in on the game. “Ya, you all have a lot of beautiful land. And some very, fun birds.”

Dis chuckled, “Ah yes, their daily spook and flee. Normally they stick to the goats or sheep. Shouldn’t bother you again.”

“I know.” Looking over her face you asked, “You have fun? While we were gone?”

“Yes, played some pool and some mahjong. Had some snacks.”

Tili asked, “Do you like to swim?” She asked when you eyed Mal jumping into the pool to join playing with the others.

“Usually not when it’s crowded.” You looked at her saying, “Working on my jitters with choppy water.”

Dis said, “If you’d rather go inside,”

You shook your head seeing Thorin coming back with two water bottles. “No thank you. I hate being the fun sucker. I’m good here.” Inching out one leg that dropped into the water he crouched to sit down with a hand as support and the other held your bottles, that once he sat he passed one to you. “Thank you.”

Looking you over he smirked at you nipping at your lip in your try to open the lid on the bottle sliding in your palm. Silently he reached over gripping the bottom with his fingertips helping to anchor it only making you squeak at the cold splash of icy water that splashed across your laps just making him chuckle in your timid glance his way. “You’re welcome.” A hasty sip later and you sealed the bottle again to rest in your palms near your knees in the starting of the game. Right into the center of your pool you caught Dwalin’s drop in accepting Frodo in his inflatable hippo from Bilbo to keep him from the rowdier kids on the other side of the waterfall arch. Bilbo stepped in next to sit on one of the sunken benches while Dwalin led Frodo around, joined by Billi and Balin moments later.

Before long at a stray ball Dwalin was glaring at the guys tossing it back at them and you eased off your wrap leaving your water behind you to drop into the surprisingly five foot pool to grab the sinking toy that Billi dropped. Up to her side you surfaced before she could manage to cry setting it inside her floating ring, turning around you started to tread water pausing to return the wave he gave you. Back to your spot you went and lifted yourself out to take your spot again and squeezed your braid over your shoulder. Getting back into the game while Thorin eased in to trade spots with Dwalin you relaxed back with your hands behind you to prop you up, too busy with the game to notice Thorin struggling to keep his focus on the boy between you and him. Absent kicks of your feet and legs when the game ended had the sisters suggesting you four head to the floating lagoon.

.

Lunch was called for and tying your wrap on again you accepted Thorin’s help up once Vili and Mili helped Dis up out of her floating ring and lagoon to join you at your table. Food and your new friends while Mal and the guys were at the table with the players from the games. Under Thorin’s guidance you were on your way up to the room you flashed a grin seeing Oin waiting for you. “Are you ready?”

“Sure.”

You said and Thorin glanced at you, “Oin is giving you a session?”

You nodded and Oin said, “Best not to let that shoulder run loose at the wheel this weekend.” Looking to Thorin he said, “An ally would be best,”

Thorin nodded, “Of course.”

In a long winding path you walked beside Thorin, behind his cousin to a sort of steam room of sorts with moss on the ground and a lazy stream forming an island he guided you to. Cross legged on the island you sat already feeling a tingling in your left arm. “Now, the reason for the ally is that a trance like state will be induced,” around Thorin’s neck a crystal necklace was laid and from the kit set up he lit a candle he set right in front of your legs. Within moments your mind drifted off to the sound of distant canons as he said, “I want you to focus on the sound of waves,” his voice faded away in his guiding you to lay back with a hold of your neck that he rested on the pillow on Thorin’s lap with your legs stretching out.

All of a sudden while he started to bring over healing crystals and oils he saw your arm start to twitch. The usual methods were hardly working until in the tapping of your fingers had Oin looking to it making Thorin rumble, “She found a typewriter on Ruun.” Oin looked up at him, “Started writing stories once she fixed it up.” Oin nodded and began to use that process to ease the process along, this time much easier seeing that the rest of you was trying to guide him the way out of the nightmare that you had gotten through. Fully relaxed and without any lingering tension of the trauma in your scar your arm rested.

A candle circling above your head and slowly you were lulled out of the trance blinking up at Thorin, who smirked as you said, “You don’t have a bad angle do you?”


	33. Chapter 33

A deal was had and on your way back Thorin slipped into the room next to yours to use their shower and thankfully with the heavy duty hair dryer mounted up combing out your curls. Back into your jeans and a fresh shirt and underwear you hopped into your socks, at the door opening you looked up at Thorin in his fresh set of clothes with hair and beard primped perfectly. “Did I do anything weird? He didn’t make me bark or anything?”

Smirking at you he replied, “No, your hand started typing though.”

“Bet that was interesting.” You said as he walked around you to add his suit to join yours in the bath hanging from the washrag bar to dry.

“I am glad you feel better. Frerin picked a film, did you want to join them?”

“Sure.”

An actual theater was what you had walked into and with the blanket you grabbed on the way in seats were taken. Dinner again found you with the elders and desserts on the balcony came with a box of pictures brought to you luring a few glances to your friends nearby. Though the pictures actually had you more in awe of what lands they had to offer instead of their actual goal of finding where you would want to get married. All the same your interest only hinted to them and others, including Thorin, that you might actually be getting wedding planning fever.

Again though you found yourself in the same bed sitting up with your arms on the blanket pooled in your lap, on the bed next to you he asked, “Can’t sleep?”

“Last time I slept I ended up forcing you to move in with me.”

“Don’t make me come over there.”

“I highly doubt your family would take well to that.”

“It’s only going to get colder.”

“Hard not to believe that wasn’t done on purpose.”

“You and me both, come on.”

“Fine, but if we end up having to be married at dawn it’s on your head.” Out of bed you slid bringing your comforter with you that you flicked out over his bed then eased into the space he made for you by lifting up the covers. In your stretching turn over you shut off the lights and settled down facing your own bed, over you he lowered his arm that crept down around your side. “Are they really expecting me to pick a location for a reception?”

“Don’t worry about that, Frerin is making sure they get misplaced.”

“The guys won’t miss you moving out?”

“They won’t be far, Frerin picked a house between yours and Dwalin. Paid it off and there’s only three months left on the lease giving them time to plan.”

“Didn’t you just paint? Why would he move so soon after?”

“He caught the house bug, and the landlord likes the paint, should help to sell quicker.”

“Insane,”

“Little bit.”

“Have you told Roac yet?”

“No, couldn’t spot him earlier, no doubt singing Dot’s praises to his family. He’ll be thrilled, don’t-,”

“Worry?” you asked then yawned making him smirk in your settling into the bed right after, almost instantly falling asleep tugging him right along with you encouraging his slumbering curl around your body.

.

Vili again was sent to fetch you, though this time with you as pillow to the Dwarf nuzzling his head into your back with arms tucked around you tightly. Out of your warm cocoon you eased nearly falling out of the small bed laughing at Thorin’s fall when he tried to roll back allowing you space. Out of the mess of covers he popped and grabbed his shirt laying on top of his suitcase and the pair of you joined the golden haired chuckling Dwarf leading the way to food. A close eyed try to rub your eyes had him smirking to himself at your bump into his back on a stop to allow another Dwarf couple out of their hall first.

Food was gathered and again with full plates Thorin added tea to the mix and sat down starting with, “I think we should discuss rent and the finer details before I were to move in.” The bold topic brought up in front of his clan a clear declaration that you had accepted the compromise of cohabitation from your beard tugging night. A chance for him in front of his clan to prove his intentions openly and for them to weigh how easy a task you were going to make this on him. Excitedly Mal and the boys especially chewed on their bacon and toast eager to see how this would go.

“Ok.” You replied and in slicing another bite of your breakfast wondering why he was bringing this up now unaware of Balin’s phone out so he could take notes.

“I would like to pay half.”

“Half? I mean, we’d be splitting in a sense but isn’t that a bit steep compared to your place now splitting four ways?”

Fili and Kili said, “We don’t pay rent,” you looked at them and Fili said, “It’s a conditional term contract for our stay with Uncles. Based on schooling and work. We sort of pay into a fund from our wages at work each month and complete various clan requirements before we’ve earned the right to pay rent fully.”

Blinking through that confusing jumble you looked to Thorin who said, “I assure you with our utilities and such it would be roughly the same amount each month.”

“Wouldn’t that be a huge chunk of your wages? I mean how much, do you even get a check from the shop?” He smirked as you added, “I don’t mean to be rude it’s just a bit puzzling to me how that works.”

“We don’t get paychecks per se, but annually we do make roughly 180k, though this year looks as we might be making closer to 220.”

“And that’s split three ways?” He nodded and you said, “But you can’t pay rent with that, can you?”

Weakly he chuckled, “That is our profits, post payroll and expenses. I have more than enough funds to cover rent. Plus enough to aid in furnishing the house.”

You shook your head, “Wouldn’t that be embezzling?” Mal took a large mouthful to keep from making any sounds while Dis smirked at your verbal jab.

Thorin’s brows inched up and Dwalin chuckled out, “Embezzling,”

You sigh, “That’s not, what I mean is that’s company money you can’t go paying rent or buying furniture with that.”

Half amused with how you were challenging him on this, in the most possibly romantic way for Dwarves, through contract terms, “How is that?”

“Ok, let’s say you go to work one day and the roof has collapsed.” His brow inched up seeing how in depth you were going on this, focusing on home safety and that of his company as well, “As co owner you are up for a third of the costs. Now if you go buying things with that money then what happens to those two, they have babies. No offense but babies can eat money like a black hole.” The pair chuckled again as Dis’ grin settled as you continued your argument. “Plus while you rebuild you still have to cover the rent, the partial wages and medical for your employees-,”

Thorin, “Oh, we don’t have medical yet.”

Dwalin, “We have a family friend we send them to though for good deals.”

Balin, “We are working on that.”

Thorin said, “I have other forms of income, investments that pay monthly dividends,”

“Like the off the stock market? Isn’t that a bit changeable?”

“Actually it’s a rugby team but I have mentioned my trust before and we also have a sort of deal with a taxi service that feeds past our shop that can be used as a pick up location that we get funds from, which could also be lumped into the work funds. But I assure you that all my investments are not risk based and if you would prefer I use my trust to pay the rent I wouldn’t object for your comfort in the deal.”

Diaa asked, “You’ve discussed your trust before?”

In a glance at her you said, “When I got the trust from my father’s inheritance. To give me ideas on what to do with it.”

Again he said in an assuring tone, “We are in agreement then? I pay half the rent with work funds not to be touched for recreational use.”

“It’s your money-,”

“I understand fully, I merely mean in terms of purchases and costs for the house?”

“Alright, half, no work funds.”

“Good, and since you barely create any waste I think it best until I adjust accordingly I pay the trash fees since you’ve been there and have barely filled a bag of trash.”

“I suppose that seems fair.”

He nodded, “Alright, now as far as the furnishings go I would like to buy the mattresses for your guest rooms,” your lips parted and he continued, “You know my family and there is no doubt they will pop up so I have a charge account with a top notch mattress company. At least consider for the beds you already have frames for, let me order those and pay them off and at a later date as the other frames are constructed we could discuss my adding those as well.”

“I-,”

“And I would also add the terms that if things were to go south and I was to move out anything that I have purchased for the home in a communal area would remain in the home. I wouldn’t be repossessing anything based on who purchased them, furthermore that would also go for any investments or business ventures before this deal is struck, with only any joint investments in the future to be discussed for possible division.”

Shifting your gaze for the moment to partially awed Mal wondering if this was more of a pre-nup than a roommates agreement you drew in a deep breath and met his eye again, “I’ll give you the mattresses but you are not just going to go through my list of what I’ve found or would want for the house and buy it all.”

With a nod he smirked and replied, “Agreed.” Beside him Balin noted the term and then he said, “Now for myself I am not adept at hand washing things so I would also put purchasing a washer and dryer up for discussion as well.”

You shrugged and said, “Sure. I’m not gonna force you to use my barrel system.”

“Good,” as you took another cautious bite of your meal he stated. “The dishes in the apartment can stay with Frerin and the boys though I do want to know what sort of appliances I would be able to bring?”

“Just no blenders,” Mal said drawing his eye seeing you were still chewing.

Dis said, “Yes, Jaqi did state her birds enjoy blending through her harvested fruit. Does not allow blenders.”

Thorin said looking at you, “Surely if I got one of those single cup ones that would be acceptable. I could easily hide it when I was through with it.”

“We could try it. I could always put a lock on the chilled pantry where I keep the fruit.”

“I’ll make sure to keep it locked up and if they do manage to find it I’ll clean up the mess and buy you as much fruit as you like until you can have more to eat from home.”

You nodded again, “Sounds fair.”

“Speaking of the greenhouse, I have a supply of herbs,”

“You’re asking if you could plant them?”

“Yes,” he said finally taking a second bite of his food after several minutes.

“I have that bare planter you can have if it’ll suit them. Not like I could bar you from planting your own buds and keep the whole thing to myself. Honestly, just un-Hobbit like.”

“I didn’t think you would refuse, still I would have to ask,” he replied with a smirk.

“I suppose next you would be assuming I would make you park outside as well?” His smirk deepened and you narrowed your gaze at him, “Hmm.”

Gloin stated, “If you need aid in adding his face to your hedger’s databank I would be glad to help.”

In a lean of your head you caught the excited gaze of one of the lead BomBairns, “Thorin mentioned painting his room.” Thorin smirked when he caught your eye again and you said, “You’ll have to pick how you want your bath decorated too. Haven’t gotten to it yet.”

After swallowing he nodded, “I will.” And he asked, “Was that a yes on the garage?”

Weakly you giggled and shifted your head to get your bangs out of your face, “Yes you can park your car in the garage, I have a spare clicker and I’ll even give you a set of keys to the house too if you need to make note of that.” He was starting to blush in the spreading grins of his family on how easily this was all settled and how sharply you had dug in that jointly the goal was to ensure business and home were to protected and thrive for the pair of you. Signs of a good future and partnership to come severely hinting that you did have intentions of seeking a future settled courtship in the near future.

Alone without a clan to aid in bartering and you had so surely defended yourself and reminded him that the future was not to be sacrificed just to pacify seeking to share your dwelling. Mal especially wondered how you had managed it, knowing fully she was baffled as to how she would barter for a future dwelling with the duo in the years to come once they all had sturdier roots to broach the discussion with their clans. Fully cleaned up you were on your way up to the room again to change while Thorin remained behind with his family and Mal eagerly trotted up to your side when her dishes were added to the cart.

“You have to tell me how you did that.”

Looking up at her you asked, “Did what? Eat breakfast? Was it just me or did that sound more like a prenup than a roommate agreement.”

Mal said, “That’s what a roommate agreement is.” You stopped and looked up at her, “Especially with courting or possibly courting pairs. Even Bilbo and Dwalin had theirs, took a couple days for them to hammer out what you managed over breakfast.”

 _“You have got to be kidding me,”_ you mumbled in Vanyar.

“You were amazing. So calm, so sure and the way you ensured his future income would not cross over into the clan business. Flawless.”

“It’s just common sense I can’t just take money from his business, and I didn’t mean to step on toes with my wording or to ask about his salary in front of everyone-,”

She patted your arm shaking her head, “No, no, that was the brilliant part. Clearly he knows about your finances and assured anything before the move that’s why he added the clause that before then everything is separate and nonnegotiable for splitting if the relationship dissolves. Clearly you have him eating out of your palm.”

“Really? Then why isn’t he here?” For a moment you paused then you asked, “He’s drafting the contract isn’t he?”

She nodded in a grin, “Yup.”

“Great.” You said shaking your head. Again she was off and changed into shorts and a t shirt you curiously wandered through the Palace searching for a quiet place.

Tucked in the back of a turn between wings you found an old music room with a lounge around it just off of the massive library. Shut off from the dozens milling by in search of the activity they wanted before you were snatched off to plan the wedding of the century you ironically were off planning a proposal.

From your satchel, now holding the sticker sheets you would pass out later, you pulled a notebook and sat sideways in a deep armchair crossing your legs. Using the arm as a desk to delve into the fabled proposal speech from Durin that would ultimately be turned down only building his adoration for his One’s doubts of being accepted soon causing all his people to rally and join in on the courting welcoming her fully. It was the ultimate proposal, one every Dam hoped for and here you were, a non Dam trying to match this. Though in a usual habit a song however would take the place after an overheard comment by the relentless King. _Though in your twist on the tale Durin would fall to a dark sage’s influence and rallying his forces it would be Bunny to rescue him in a bloody unforgettable siege to free him. Of course ending with bloody and battered Durin teasing her, “You saved me.”_

_To which she responds, “You had my favorite pen. I was saving my Twiggimins.”_

_Sing song he teased back, “You saved me.”_

_“Entirely by chance.”_ The tale always luring out laughs from the soldiers listening.

Soft hums followed by your try to remember the notes you had imagined in that freighter you stole escaping from Ruun.

Verse by verse you wrote out the lyrics you couldn’t forget only to try and blend out the notes again. An eventual shift to the piano was how you were caught, and how an eager elder from the Firebeard clan, Dain’s great uncle, who had heard that you were here flew out specifically to see you again after having been on that island and freighter. A usually sullen Dwarf who all but lit up hearing the familiar tale and voices once again.

Following the out of place Firebeard Thorin and his siblings and closest cousins joined in on his search only to linger in the doorway seeing your shimmering self humming around the pen between your teeth with fingers working out a melody. Lowly the grinning Dwarf whispered in Khuzdul, “That’s Durin’s song of rejection.” Parting their lips only for a sneeze heard through the open doors behind the group to turn your head. In looking at the fiery haired Dwarf up front Dain readied an introduction only to see a bright smile from you, “Djinny Djannt!” Swinging your legs over the bench you giggled crossing the room to the Dwarf who met you halfway and scooped you into a tight hug. When you were on the ground again you giggled out, “Wow, last I saw you, you were my size. Who did you eat and are they still hunting you for it?”

Loudly he chuckled and guided you to the lounge where you sat in the sea of intrigued Durins. “I knew it was you. Had to be. I’d know that story and those voices anywhere.”

You giggled again and reaching for your bag you brought out a sheet you passed to him then passed out the rest. “They gave me 20 at the station.”

He chuckled and passed the sheet saying, “I already ordered a bundle, best keep it for them. Our whole troupe still listens diligently.”

Gorgo said, “Venture Productions is actually in the process of getting the first novel of the series published.”

He laughed again, “Well I cannot wait for it. And I will let you get back to tormenting Durin,” Making you giggle again and nod. Though he paused to chuckle again looking you over, “Must have been fate, a stranger on that island telling me tales of home. I told you I’d introduce you to a Durin one day, and now I find you in their clan hearth.” His hand patted his chest in a kind unspoken gesture meaning you were always in his heart and prayers.

Out he slipped with Dis guiding the others with her leaving Thorin and Gorgo, the latter who asked, “I wondered if I might be able to come by on Monday?”

You nodded and said, “Might be a bit crowded with the moving crew.” You looked to Thorin, “Did you want to borrow some of my empty chests?”

He nodded, “That might help, yes, Gran says our plane leaves at eleven.”

“Wow,”

He wet his lips then said, “Well, the storm that came through when we left won’t be clear for our landing till then. That way I suppose you could get a nap in before the flight.”

Gorgo asked haltingly, “Does it bother you to talk about Ruun?”

“Not really. Though it seems to bother others.”

She shrugged, “It’s just hard to imagine you there.”

Pointing to the door you said, “It wasn’t hell, it was an island. A dump in the middle of an ocean full of millions of stories. Every copy of banned and confiscated Dwarf books to fill a library.”

“Really? Like the ones in the Hogden Museum?”

“The very same.” Her head tilted slightly, “When we readied to take the ship we sailed home on me and him loaded up every discarded Troll trunk we could find. I still have a few. We dropped them off on their doorstep with a note,”

She finished your sentence, “Be kind.”

“Half sun damaged but between all the copies I’m certain they got a full copy of each. It’s only a prison if you do nothing.” In a glance at the door you asked, “Am I missing an event?”

Thorin shook his head, “No, he was curious to see you. We could swim if you like, the teens are out riding our goats.”

You nodded, “Always easier to remember on my own piano, its humming sort of fills it in somehow.”

.

Behind the closed door to your room you looked at Thorin once at your suitcase and as your fingertips tapped across it silently he turned to face you. “The wine sort of blurred things in Rohan, you asked me about Ruun, but, I’m not too certain on how far into it I got.”

In a hopefully soothing tone he replied, “You told me that was where you met the Countess. Pretty much where you became Bunny. I haven’t told anyone, I have teased to Dwalin in who you might have been voicing, but I would never betray your trust. The wine might have eased it out and I thought you might not have remembered so I was waiting for you to share that with me on your own.”

You nodded, “Good, sharing a house would make it hard to hide the songs and recordings and the weekend late night typing.”

“You told Gorgo?”

In a sigh you opened your suitcase, “It didn’t feel right, I mean I know her husband and family we’d run into each other and she’s been waiting so long for the book and, I didn’t want it to come out and for her to feel like I had lied to her all that time.”

“I get that,” he said on the way to his own suitcase. “Did you bring another wrap?”

You looked up at him, “No,”

“Ah,” he said turning from his bag to enter the bathroom and back out again, “Seems our suits and your wrap are being washed.” Opening his bag he said, “I know I have another in here.” Shifting his clothes he searched for the second suit only to smirk saying, “Found it.”

You giggled seeing him all but waving the tiny shorts over his head giddy that he found them, “You can change first then.”

For the few minutes it took for him to change you added your satchel to your suitcase and stared at your black and neon top and navy bottom set, when the door opened you just lifted the black pair and closed the bag. Stripped again you eyed the suit only for Thorn to smirk hearing you sigh, “So many straps.” The bottoms eased on simply and hugged you perfectly, though showing off a bit of your cheek no matter how you adjusted it if you wanted your butt crack to be covered. Over your head once you removed your bra you wiggled yourself into the single piece top, inching it around yourself your lips pursed in focus until the cups sat just right hoisting your cleavage with the crossing strips over your ribs. Turning around in the mirror you subtly shook your head feeling like you were fully on display without your wrap, a single stroke of your finger over the odd shaped birthmark in the center of your back.

Out you went holding your things and without looking up you could feel the wide eyed gaze scanning over you. Adding your things to your bag you said turning to face him, “It didn’t look so, hoisty, on the dummy.”

Shaking his head he fired back, “Not hoisty at all.” In the clearing of his throat he stepped back unconsciously flexing his upper body in allowing you to pass him once he reached the door he opened for you. Instantly however from his sweep over your curves his eyes honed in on the white battle ram silhouette right in the center of your back. The mark was small but distinct and all the way down he began to ramble on about what sort of washer and dryer you would want to distract himself.

“Washers, what are you looking for?”

Peering up at him you asked, “Me?” You shrugged, “Not a clue.”

“Which features did you want it to have?”

“I don’t know, big?”

“Big?”

“But not too big you can’t reach it. Like those double stacked ones, they kind of bother me. I keep thinking they would tip.”

“Ok, no doubles, what else?”

“I use a barrel, it’s mainly yours though, just pick.”

“This is serious, come on.”

“I am taking it seriously,” you said passing another group of pausing teens at the top of the stairs.

“But they’re communal, we have to pick together.”

“When would I use them? I have my barrel.”

“What about your sheets and pillows. Comforters take a long time to air dry. Especially for your guest sheets!”

Reaching over you patted his arm instantly catching his melting gaze at you almost making you blush in confusion then say, “Just, I don’t know, if it runs well and I guess doesn’t waste water?”

“Color?”

“They come in colors?”

“I’ll look through some variations and by lunch we can decide so I can have them over nighted.”

“Ok,” past the same lounge you walked and he saw Tili looking you over in her own similar two piece with crossing straps in deep gold. A subtle nod of Thorin’s head had her flashing a grin and coming over, and her joining you both had you grinning, “Hey.”

She grinned back, “Hey,”

Avoiding a planter your gaze dropped and Thorin leaned in to whisper to her, **“Look at her back.”**

In her eyes catching his they darted to you and in front of you she walked saying, “I love your suit,” reaching out to touch your arm in a circle around you only to see what had caught Thorin’s attention. In a ‘tell me I’m crazy’ gaze from him she subtly nodded back confirming you had his mark on your back and since he had looked up the meaning of your last name his inspection into pear blossoms hit home to him as it matched the bunch of white blossoms on the side of his hip.

Back to your side she walked only to join you in your walk to one of the long stretches of the pool that you walked into then got to doing some laps in the empty pool wondering where Thorin had gotten to. Though by the second lap you sank lower under the water when she had climbed out, once you reached the lazy river part you surfaced up next to a slow moving floatie with a familiar red braid dipping into the water. Resting your hands on the side of the floatie you kept inching closer creepily inching your cheek closer to hers wondering how close you could get before she noticed you.

The bright blue bikini showing off all she had to offer had the boys who had come to find her again falling into the pool. The splash of water across her had her eyes open and finally sensing someone was close to her had her turning her head with a shriek. Dipping underwater you swam underneath her to her other side instantly luring her wide eyed gaze to you only to scoff at you spraying a stream of water between your lips at her. “You’ve been around those owls too long.”

“Oh you love it.” Around you the boys surfaced and you grinned saying, “back to my laps, I’ll leave you to your beaus.” Winking at her and dipping under the water to swim away. Another lap however ended at the hand dipping down in your path. Upon surfacing you saw Thorin, and you swan to the wall asking, “Where’d you run off to?”

Shifting to his side he brought a laptop over showing you what he had been looking at, “What about teal? Dwalin mentioned your teal sewing cabinet in the living room.”

“Sure, ya, if it runs the best and you like it they look good.” Poking his bent knee his brows inched up, “Oh, and I can move the cabinet, since it’s a communal space, I only broke it out for the curtains.”

“You don’t have to. There should be plenty of space.”

Looking to the screen you said, “The teal looks nice.”

He nodded, after wetting his lips he asked, “So I have a question, in my closet I have this table, from my Gramp, on the Hobbit side that he made for me years before he passed, and I wanted to ask, you have the parlor open-,”

Right away you nodded, “Ya, I mean I have no clue about what to do with the room, so ya, since you say the family will be over, it could be like a card room, or, something-,”

The suggestion alone that it could be his touch to a room now centered around entertaining his family in your soon to be joint home split a grin across his face, “We do have game nights occasionally, and it would be a perfect room for entertaining.”

“I think in that sense then you should probably decorate it to how that would work. I mean, I’ve been over every other room it seems, it would be only fair to let you have a common area that you can have your touch on. Not that I wouldn’t be open to collaboration in the living room or dining room,”

“No I don’t think that, you have great taste, and yes we can work the spaces out together if you would like. A game room sounds great to start with.” He looked you over again and said, “I’ll order these and come join you.” In his rise to his feet you watched his path back to the table where he shared with Balin, whose laptop he was using, he spilled all the news of the game room spreading smiles on the faces of the toddler watching Dwarves there. A splash on your right however had you giggling and finding Frerin smirking after having taken his own decided way to confirm the mark on your back. His distracting swimming path zigzagging across the pool soon had Thorin joining you saying, “Rin, we are switching the parlor to a game room with Gramps’ table.”

Frerin smirked saying, “Nice.”

“What’s this I heard about you buying a house out of nowhere?”

Frerin chuckled, “Couldn’t help it, though of course I would have to ask your help in decorating the place, Sis.”

“Clearly you like different styles than me.”

“Doesn’t mean you aren’t still spectacular in designing a home. I’ve been gathering ideas and in a few days I’ll bring it over for your expert opinion.”

Lunch however was called for and pushing yourself up out of the water you walked with the pair hearing, “What’s on your back?” Sharply however Frerin had his arms around his nephews’ shoulders he promptly led away leaving you to glance at Mal who shrugged in return and walked closer tilting her own head at your mark.

“You have a ram on your back.” She stated matter of factly making you peer over your shoulder.

“Is that what it is? I keep getting different answers and I can’t ever get a clear look at it.”

Thorin asked, “What did you think it was?”

You glanced at him, “Last I heard from a doctor was it looked like, you know that illusion image with the candlestick with two faces?” he nodded, “That. Before that I got a lot of naked trees.” Lunch filled with questions of what touches you might like to add to the parlor for your own place in game night bled into a curious interest in the bonfire in the distance.

Downing your drink you went up to shower and change, and came back out again, barefoot with Thorin leading you into a full blown dance the returned teens had put on. Smirking fully at the Hobbits leading this next dance you caught Mal watching the same circle being drawn and at her pout that the boys didn’t know this dance you stepped in luring out her giggles.

An outstretched hand was met by hers and backwards you stepped and like the other leads in the dance back flipped into the circle landing to offer a hand for the partners guiding them into the weaving hopping dance. Twists, switching between giggle filled arm tunnels for others to pass through and even over in a few dramatic crouches the pairs would then break off again in a dizzying mess of bodies to the high paced tune. A whip of looped arms had her spinning again while you on your toes turned around her readying for your own finishing turn. A one legged pirouette had the partners resting on the raised legs of the leads in a rapid turn with arms still arched together with shrieks and excited giggles flooding the group. Down again they hopped to spin their leads before being dipped themselves for the giggling end to the song.

It had been so long since you had danced with anyone but pushing past the occasional deliriously tired times you joined Mal in her impatient dance moods in the break room at work, this was nice and leaning together in a giggling mess you ended the dance. Then somehow in a set of nudges you were now being lined up by Thorin for the next. With Fili up to try the next Hobbit sized dance with Mal. Keeping his hands on you wasn’t hard and wine wasn’t needed for you to be a flirtatious giggling mess for the oddly bashful and yet attentive partner who couldn’t take his eyes off you or stop smiling to save his life.

Dinner though came to spoil the fun. And again at the table you were promised another set of pictures to be copied and sent to you on a usb stick. Grating you ample time and clues as to how their Blue Mountain home was perfect for this supposed wedding you wondered just how much time ‘plenty’ allowed you before having to actually plan it and inform some key members of your party especially.

Separately you returned upstairs for your designated nap time and alone in your bed is where he found you, smirking to himself he fixed your cover higher over your shoulder and went to lay in his own bed behind you since he had no invitation to join you in yours. But sleep was short lived and post gentle nudge awake you were packing up to get ready for the eleven flight home again.


	34. Home again - Packing - Gorgo reading draft

“Let’s see, everything’s in here,” after checking the bathroom you said, “Got the swimsuits and my wrap,” looking through your satchel you said, “All there,” You looked around, “What am I missing?”

Thorin looked you over asking after noticing you were barefoot, “Shoes?”

Looking down you groggily said, “Shoes...” shifting on your feet you circled your bed asking, “Where are my shoes?” Crouching down lifting the bed skirt seeing only the platform base to the bed making you huff and crawl around the bed, “There is no under to hide...” lifting the sheets all the way around only for the door to open and Kili to come in holding your shoes.

A smirk ghosting across his lips when he walked around the bed finding you plop down cross legged with a huff when you ran out of bed to search. “Auntie your shoes, left them outside near Mal’s.”

“Shoes! Thank you.” You said popping up to sit in the bed and pull them on over the socks you added.

Grabbing your case he said, “I’ll take this down for you.” Walking to the door smirking at his uncle whose bag he had wheeling behind him.

When you were done Thorin led you out for the last time and smirked up at Roac when he landed on his shoulder ready to be eased back in the carrier waiting with your van.

.

“So, we fly back, drive to drop you off, I grab the trunks and then the painters will be over in the morning after your show but before I come since I’ll be packing. Then I should be there by the time the washer arrives.”

“What about Roac?” You asked once you were seated in the plane between the brothers once again.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean if you wanted to leave him when you get the trunks so you won’t have to move him and the stuff tomorrow you can.”

Frerin tilted his head in Thorin’s quick glance at him, “Would simplify things.”

Looking at Roac he asked, **_“Would you be alright with that? Or would you want to help pack your things?”_**

Roac grinned with cheeks puffing up at you for the offer you made, **_“I shall allow you to pack my things.”_** Then proceeded to go into detail on how he wanted them pack making you smirk and write them out for the stunned Dwarf holding his carrier while Frerin tried not to laugh at the absurdly long list lasting more then half the flight.

.

In his try to think of what to say while Roac began to chat with Dwalin’s Raven Thorin’s eyes dropped and he smirked seeing your head resting against his arm. Carefully he shifted his arm closer to your side so you wouldn’t be laying against the armrest and he settled in that slightly out of place position aiming for your comfort over his. The position captured on camera by Frerin when he noticed the landing was coming up. And in the aftermath of the flash he reached over to tap your arm causing you to shift mumbling, “I’m up, tube socks, we were on tube socks.”

Frerin chuckled, “Yes we were.” Smirking as you sat up smoothing your fingertips on one hand around your eyes in a try to wipe the urge to sleep away before your furrowed gaze at the window. “Almost to landing.”

You nodded and struggling to stay awake he had to bite his lip as you lowered your legs and wrapped your arms around Thorin’s arm. Each breath deepening and your head kept nodding into and away from his arm until you were on your feet and led out to the van under Thorin’s arm to ensure you didn’t fall asleep while walking or waiting to climb into the van.

The teens with you were first to be let off and somewhere between the door closing and your house you had dropped into another nap.

A sharp inhale when the door slid open again had you blinking the stop into focus and you unbuckled climbing off of his chest to be your pillow. Carefully you got out of the van and behind you Frerin grabbed your bags and Thorin brought Roac up to your door in front of his brother. Finding your keys took you a moment and you were inside your home that beckoned you to come back to your bed. Roac free from his carrier sat on Thorin’s shoulder being patient not to fly through the house to wake the others until you informed them of the news. Frerin took your bag to your room and left Thorin’s and the carrier in his new room and followed you to the larger storage room to gather up some trunks that would help aid his packing greatly.

“Keys,” turning in a circle you pursed your lips and the pair smirked following you, “Where do you live now...” Into your closet you went after checking your study and from your sock drawer you pulled out a pair of orange socks rolled up you un-tucked revealing the spare house keys and the small mithril spoon charm Gloin’s firm hands out with each new house. Offering the keys to Thorin you flashed him a sleepy grin, “Keys, Mug Dealer.”

“I’ll make copies so you can put a pair back in your socks.”

Frerin pointed to the socks and you said, “It’s a Maiar thing, you keep your spares by orange. I would hang them in my tree but Belly might take them to add to his chimes.”

Roac in a downward glance shifted on his feet and hopped down to your shoulder in the guys’ path back to the van. At the door Thorin stated, “I will call tomorrow when I’m on my way.”

“You do have a key you know.”

Smirking at you he replied, “All the same. I’ll call first.” Your finger rose and he paused only to see you hurry to the coat rack pulling off your spare garage key fob he added to the ring already in his palm. “Get some sleep.”

You nodded and they stepped out allowing you to close and lock the door. Turning around however with your head hanging back in a grumble your eyes opened hearing wings shifting only to see Belly hanging from the arch there. **_“Hello Belly.”_**

Roac shifted his feathers anxiously and the upside down raven replied, **_“Welcome home! I see you have brought Roac, Dot is sleeping however.”_**

Roac replied, **_“There is no need to trouble her.”_**

Belly looked to you as you said, **_“I should tell you and Kuu together.”_**

Belly smiled and let go leading the way, **_“He is watching a film.”_**

Following him you reached up to stroke Roac’s nervously tapping toes in a try to calm him then sat on the edge of the lounge when Kuu fluffed up excitedly seeing you. _“You are home!”_

“Yes, I wanted to let you both know that Thorin and Roac are moving in with us.”

Belly fluffed up his feathers excitedly, **_“At last. Dot will be pleased, Darling as well missed your jokes.”_** He looked to you, **_“Where is Thorin?”_**

“Packing, loaned them some of the empty trunks he will be here tomorrow. His family will paint his room and he will set it all up and he has a home for Roac until Dot would be alright with sharing a dwelling with him.”

Roac nodded, **_“It is a lovely dwelling, Dot would be pleased to see my pictures as well I will hang around it.”_**

Kuu looked you over stating, _“You are tired, you should sleep. We will aid in welcoming Thorin tomorrow.”_

Belly nodded, **_“At sunrise I will pick the freshest berries to offer him,”_**

Kuu, _“I shall find him a shiny smooth pebble.”_

The offer making you smirk and say, _“Thank you. I missed all of you. Tomorrow after work I’ll show you the pictures I took as well.”_ Making them grin and wish you a good night. Kuu turned his film back on when you left and Belly hurried back to his dwelling to nestle up next to Darling after having stayed up to welcome you home.

Down the hall you went and climbed onto your bed turning to untie your shoes you dropped beside it, laying your bag on the nightstand where you set your phone on it’s charger. Across your arm Roac walked to the table and settled next to your bag in his belly wishing you good night as you laid back in his fluffing up to sleep himself. His content sigh muffled as your head hit the pillow and were lost to the world.

.

Pictures can say a thousand words, a text message with four however had Ecthellion up half the night wondering what it could mean, _“We need to talk.”_

Those words he repeated when you had parked. Turning around you said, _“Right, sorry, I was falling asleep when I texted that. Meant to elaborate a bit.”_

He nodded and said lifting a Manila envelope, _“I received this not ten minutes ago from a lawyer representing a Thorin Durin.”_

 _“Yes, it’s about that.”_ You said pointing to the folder in his hand.

_“Have you read this?”_

_“No. But I have a fairly good idea what it says.”_ He gestured for you to walk inside the building so you wouldn’t be late and you pocketed your keys.

_“Because it reads a lot like a prenup.”_

You nodded as he opened the door for you, _“Ya, I kinda got that vibe when we were discussing it.”_

_“Jaqi,”_

With a sigh when you were in the lift you turned to him saying, _“Ok, I told you I was going to the Durin home?”_ He nodded, _“Well we get there and there’s a dinner then Thorin is asked to show me to my room, only we’ve been assigned the same room,”_

_“If you tell me there was only one bed I’m going to scream like a schoolgirl.”_

_“There wasn’t,”_ And he huffed, _“but there was no fireplace,”_ and his grin crept out, _“I ended up on his back and apparently holding his beard,”_

_“Ooh,”_

_“Which apparently means we had to get married,”_ he gasped excitedly. _“Or move in together or he’d lose all his hair and all of his babies would be bald for their lives.”_

_“Oh that’s bad.”_

_“I don’t get how Dwarves survive with all these rules, donkey days, now this, and Mal never told me why not to touch his hair she just said not to,”_

_“Bad idea for you, like a big red,”_ you finished the sentence together, _“Button!”_

 _“Yes! You get it! So I’m at breakfast and they drop the bomb on me and Thorin is packing and apparently moving in requires a prenup contract, so, ya.”_ You said gesturing at the contract.

_“Well this seems like a fair contract but after your shift I would like to go over it with you at your house all the same.”_

_“We’ll have company though, his cousin’s kids are coming to paint his room and then more to move in and he bought a washer and dryer.”_

_“Yes that was in the contract.”_

_“Oh and Gorgo is coming too. I let the cat out.”_

_“She did leave me a message as well she had set an appointment with you.”_

_“She’s just so nice,”_

He chuckled and said, _“It is good that you are having friends in your new clan.”_ Deeply you sighed and he said, _“I am going to talk to Glori and I will follow you home after the show. Just relax. This will be a painless as a salamander.”_

*

Trunk open with shelves on display steadily being filled Thorin’s room steadily was being emptied and his grin deepened the less there was to move. Sheets pulled from his bed he pulled his mattress off the frame him and Frerin got to taking apart. Large yawns broke the efforts for the night and on a pile under his sheets they collapsed to get some sleep with an alarm set to finish the work and get over to his new home by the time things picked up.

.

With radio playing he finished gathering his things and into the truck waiting downstairs him and his relatives. Every single thing was cleared from the room eventually with his tidbits around the living room and office next, bitter sweetly Frerin helped to ensure all was gathered up knowing he was next to pack up and move out with the boys eventually leaving this place clear when his house was modified a bit. Touring through the kitchen he eyed his blender and sighed remembering his challenge of finding one that the birds wouldn’t be able to go crazy with. It was one challenge in his path of settling into the home you had made. Just like having coupled with a single mother there were children of sorts to be nestled together including one of his own, and children could be a blessing and a disaster depending on what you leave them around unattended. But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited for it just to get closer to you.

A confirming message that the painters were on their way had him inching a bit towards rushing just to be there with you having hoped that he had been there before his eager family showed up to start his moving process already. Fully loaded up the tuck door was closed and inside his car he turned off his phone display seeing the confirmation email on his change of address form including the copy of his new license to print out until the one with his new address on it. Another notice however popped up that the appliances were on their way and soon to arrive.

*

“Excited?” Mal squeaked out and you shrugged, “Oh come on, having your practical boyfriend moving in with you.”

After a sigh from you she smirked as you said, “This is not a boyfriend situation. I wouldn’t even know what to do with a boyfriend, clearly you feed it but past that-,” she giggled and you said, “Day one, just saving the poor Grump’s hair so his babies-,”

“Your-,” She cut you off making you arch a brow at her, “Your babies, be honest, you can say his babies but you are crushing on him at the very least and ‘his’ babies in your mind are yours too.” You rolled your eyes, “Hey, I’m planning on jumping into the clan too, I can say he’s stunning from a long line of stunning.”

Turning your head you spotted Echtellion with another bag of mail for the show and the envelope in hand stating, “Sorry, took a bit to finish something.”

Shaking your head you said, “Not a problem.” Joining him to the lift telling Mal, “I can feel you still looking at me with those boyfriend eyes.”

Ecthellion smirked as she fired back, “He’s your boyfriend, in the least.”

“Roommate.” She looked at you readying to say something only for you to add, “Whose family is expecting a wedding in the future.” You sighed and looked up at Ecthellion, “Does that make him my boyfriend? You had a boyfriend, now husband, what do you do with a boyfriend?”

He chuckled and replied, “Same thing you do with your friends, not counting the kissing part, and dates obviously. Or the talks about planning your wedding.” He smirked in a glance down at you seeing your helpless gaze up at him, “You like him, give it a few days, if he doesn’t bring up the conversation you bring it up.”

“I don’t want to force it,” Mal groaned making you look at her, “Guh?”

Looking you over she said, “From someone who loves you, just plant one on him. Put us all out of our misery.”

You looked to him again for him to say, _“Few days.”_ Making you smirk in his flinch of a wink and glance forward in the doors opening.

A brief pause on your scooter, while he loaded up the bag in his trunk and climbed in his car to follow you home, and you were off. Shortly after and you were home again with the garage open and he parked on the street keeping the driveway open for Thorin and the moving truck then strolled his way through the front gate while you went to check your mail. Eyeing the box with your runes on it you turned back to the door wondering if he would want to have his name added today. The front door was unlocked and you showed him through to your study that he left the bag in, pausing to admire your desk and chair while you closed the hidden doors closing it off and taking him back to your dining room.

Next to you he brought out the contract stating turning over the first couple pages after describing what each section was, _“It all seems fairly simple, beginning this is a listing of his assets and I have supplied what I am aware of yours, with an estimation on future liquidated assets to be left open. This whole paragraph is stating that up until the date of cohabitation all these assets are yours, separately not jointly and will remain so unless chosen upon at a later date which would involve an amendment on the contract._

_For this next section it states that upon arrival Thorin has agreed to pay half of the rent and the trash fees, both of which are listed here, from steadfast funds, meaning funds that would not be subject to sway from the market or otherwise. Then this is the detailed part. It is a full financial grid on his tea shop earnings that he co owns with a ‘Balin and Dwalin Durin’ all funds of which are strictly barred from being used to pay bills or for funding the furnishing of this house. That those funds as agreed upon by Thorin will remain strictly for preservation of the company.”_

_“I was very adamant on that clause.”_

His brow arched up, _“You added that clause?”_ You nodded and he said, _“Hmm, impressive.”_ Shaking his head he got back into the contract, _“This next part goes into the clauses for his move here. Thorin agrees to take up residence in the back room as to not disturb the designs for the guest rooms already in the process of being decorated to your original designs. A washer and dryer set has been agreed upon to be supplied by him, as well as furnishings for the parlor, an agreed upon communal space to be designated as a possible game room for future guests or yourselves._

 _There is a clause here, further discussions of additions to communal areas have been welcomed for discussion on each item suggested to ensure the comfort and taste of both residents.”_ You nodded and he wet his lips to continue, _“For outright refusals the use of an open faced blender has been barred with an agreed upon trial basis of a single cup contained blender that will be kept in the possession of Thorin on an as needed basis and stored to ensure the preservation of the harvest grown for your joint consumption. Negligence upon this clause resulting in damage to the harvest levels due to its undesignated use by the winged population inside the dwelling shall find complete removal of said appliance and reimbursement of lost goods by him.”_

He looked you over again and you said, _“It sounds a bit over the top on paper but he insisted.”_

Flipping the page he said, _“It’s a good thing. Moving on to the greenhouse, a designated plot has been assigned for his sprouts. Not much flourish on that one, just stating another agreed upon point. Above the statement that jointly a chosen mate has been presented to his bonded Raven, and upon the regrettable dissolution of cohabitation said raven would remain here should it be his and his mate’s wish. Any and all hatchlings would be subject to the wishes of their parents over either of you, then there is a listing of your flock that have all been listed as above his request to take custody of should a split occur.”_ Your eyes met his and he said, _“Best to have that down now rather than later.”_

He turned the page again showing the final page of the contract. _“Thorin has accepted custody of a ring of spare keys, one garage key fob in accordance with his moving in. The latter to grant access to the communal garage agreed upon by yourself to share in protection for your vehicles. He has agreed to purchase mattresses for the sea foam guest room as well as the orange and blue guest room in anticipation of his kin and yours possibly visiting in the future to ensure comfort of guests and protection of private sleeping quarters between the pair of you from the guests. And the final clause is that he agreed not to take the itemized lists of furniture you have already purchased or chosen for communal or non communal areas based solely on the matter of who purchased them should the cohabitation dissolve. Each item inside those spaces, should he wish to take them with him, would be discussed concerning custody of it.”_

_“And that’s it?”_

_“Yes. It is quite the agreement hard to imagine how much time all of this took to be hammered out.”_

_“Again, ambushed in a breakfast.”_ His eyes flinched to you and you asked, _“Why does everybody look at me like that?”_

 _“You managed this in a breakfast?”_ He asked removing the lid from his pen he had been trailing along on the contract that he read out to you. _“How long was breakfast?”_

_“30-45 minutes?”_

_“Jaqi I’ve worked with Dwarves before, how hard did you press these issues to get them in the contract in 45 minutes? Sometimes it can take weeks for these to be finalized.”_

_“Well it’s just common sense most of it. Basic rules it wasn’t that hard we talked civilly, I told him up front I wouldn’t accept embezzled funds to pay the rent in the expense of his shop.”_

_“You said embezzled?”_ He asked with a smirk.

 _“Well I couldn’t think of the term in any language but Troll and none of them speak that,”_ you said taking hold of the pen he offered you to sign beside the signatures already there. Passing the pen back you asked, _“How is it all so astonishing?”_

He signed and dated the contract blowing the ink dry before closing the contract he slid back into the envelope to smirk at you, _“Because writing out contracts is possibly one of the most intimate forms of courting duels between couples. This, my dear, is possibly one of the most romantic battle of wits you could have mustered up. And you managed it in 45 minutes, you are an assassin at that rate. Protecting the home and his future in his business. Granting him a communal space to his own taste to shape and guaranteeing him input on others. Allowing him to shower you with objects of your desire while still holding the reigns on how far you will allow him to splurge granting you your own show of wealth security and grounds to aid in provision for the future of your coupling. All that aside of the custody of those birds you have given him keys, half the garage and a patch of your earth before he even stepped foot in the door with a box.”_ Tapping his finger on the contract he continued, _“If he managed the discussion without blushing it is a marvel because terms like these issued verbally could have very well ended in an elopement had you mentioned it.”_

You let out a sigh, _“I’m never going to be able to keep up with all of this.”_

He chuckled again and patted your shoulder, _“For now, I am off to deliver these, enjoy your day, try to relax.”_

Rolling your head you stood to show him out only to grin at the paint crew all smiling, allowing him past before following you through to his bedroom to allow them to get to painting.

..

Across your kitchen counters bubbles spread as you scrubbed them down and wiped them dry after with wash rags added to your laundry. Bowls sat with supplies around them in your usual conveyer belt fashion for your bread making. To the end of your supplies you mixed a bowl of dough that you kneaded then left to rise while you started on the next, adding the first into the heated oven while the second rose. On top of a heat resistant set of wood blocks you laid over your counters you left the hot trays of bread to cool while you started to mix the next bowls worth. Knuckle deep in dough was how Gorgo found you. Passing one of the paint crew heading out for the detailing brushes she was pointed your way and in the doorway of the kitchen she stopped and gave the frame a knock after noting just how much bread you were making.

“Hey Gorgo, nearly done.”

“Take your time. Do you always make this much bread?”

“Usually, ya. I tend to have a lot of soup jars I set up for easy meals.”

“Soup jars?” She asked and you glanced at her.

“Pre diced and mixed soup ingredients you just have to throw into a pot to boil up.” A final push, turn and plop of the dough back into the bowl you covered with cling wrap later you moved to scrub your hands and dry them. Using the rag by the stove to pull out the loaf of bread filling the room with its tempting scent making Gorgo inhale deeply watching you set it aside and replace it with the next in line. Keeping hold of the rag you said, “I bet you’d like to get started on the reading.”

“If you don’t mind.”

You nodded and said, “If you like you could read in my sisters’ room so you can relax on the bed and stretch out. Door should block out the music from the crew or any noise the guys make when they come to unpack Thorin’s things.”

“That would be nice, ya.” She looked over everything on her path seeing how lovely you had made the house so far even half furnished. “Have you considered the format for the etching reels for your books yet? We could give you a few drafts of you like?”

“I’ve already etched it,”

That had her look at you when you pushed on the door to your closet, inside which you had set the quartet of leather bound books parting her lips at its foot and a half stance. Once you had reached them you lifted the first from the wooden case you had made to hold them in place as a set coated in etchings from the tale. “Best you pace it a movement at a time.”

“You bound them?”

You nodded, “One of my friends’ father runs a binding shop and they might have conveniently left the shop unattended all night so I could get my draft together.” Flipping through you said when you landed on a certain page, “There are three edits written in, actually written in, but I changed them on the etchings. Everything else is ready, illustrations and all. It’s still single sided so I could bond in my illustrations so the final books won’t be so intimidating.” Her eyes scanned over your face and she asked, “You did all this thinking that no one would ever publish your books?”

You nodded patting your hand on the closed book, “Every story deserves to be respected. And this one’s very old. So it deserves to be pampered.”

She smiled awkwardly trying not to tear up and nodded turning after cradling the book you passed to her she pressed against her chest for the walk from your room to the peach guest room. “I would have you in mine but the birds sometimes like to hide there with company. Bath is through there and there’s plenty of pillows and the blankets-,” all of which was stacked near the steps between the beds making you nod then step out of the room, “Leave you to it then.” Behind the closed door her lips quivered and she inhaled sharply tilting her head back fighting her tears then turned to build up he perfect reading fort to get started already feeling her skin tingling in anticipation.

.

Again with their paint cans emptied and the now navy and silver accented room sat ready to be filled barely an hour after their arriving. Simply leaving the windows open for some spare time to air it out some more. They had it down to a science and confirmed Thorin had already paid and hurried out to let you relax waiting for Thorin to finally arrive.

All your bread had cooled and been put away and halfway through the second book Gorgo accepted your offer of lunch to pause her eyes and just internally buzzed about what was coming up next and just how much more phenomenal the book had been compared to the three chapter draft that got her through the past five years. While you ran your dish washer you stood alone uncertain of what to do, only making your way back to the couch to stare blankly at the show playing as your birds decided to remain in the greenhouse until Thorin was the only other person here with you.


	35. Home - Counting Coincidences

The sound of an engine dying in your garage had your head turning from the message from Thorin reading, **_“Nearly there.”_**

On your feet you walked through the house to the garage, opening the door to find him exiting his car with a huff, “I’m sorry, that bridge, they choose today of all days to repaint the railing, down to a single lane, I beat the truck at least. Made a stop,” he said ducking back into the car to hold out your set of keys you had given him, “To the store’s key kiosk. Made myself a set so you can add those to the orange again.”

“Thanks,” You said folding the keys in your palm only to look at the appliance truck pulling up after noticing the firefly coated ring of keys dangling from the clip on his waist new to his usual set.

“I’ve got it, laundry room’s just off here, right?” You nodded and showed him into the spacious laundry room next to the garage he left the lights on then went to greet the men exiting the truck while you returned the keys to their orange sock home in your closet. A smirk ghosted across your lips spotting Gorgo behind you still pink cheeked in handing over the third book for the fourth.

“It’s so sad..” she mumbled on her way back to the bunk beds right in the most heart wrenching part of the book collection. Barely ten minutes was all it took to have the teal contraptions nearly your height to be wheeled in and hooked up then signed for signaling the duo to head back to their truck.

“They look good,” You said to break the silence and he wet his lips looking you over.

“Painters left I guess?”

“While back, Gorgo’s still here though, crying her way through the final book.” His brows arched up, “There’s a happy hint to the ending, but it’s painful to get there.”

“I bet it will be fantastic.”

“I can get you the first one if you like,”

He shook his head, “Not today, the weekend perhaps when I can give it the focus it deserves.” He looked you over then said, “Where are your guest sheets for the peach room? We can wash them, break these in and I can show you how they work.”

You nodded and guided him to first inspect the paint job then gather up the sheets he helped to carry back and unwrap to toss into the washer with some of your laundry soap. A simple instruction on the settings later and he was with you in the couch waiting on the truck.

Laptop that he brought from his car now open on his lap you chose the mattresses in the sizes you needed and he ordered them relaxing that so far all the terms of the contract were met.

“I think I might be pushing it close with the paint and sleeping in my new room.”

“I do have the bunk beds, probably best if Roac didn’t sleep there either.”

“You would be okay with that?”

You nodded and you asked, “Didn’t you have sprouts?”

In a gasp he popped up saying, “My sprouts!” Hurrying back to his car where he found them still in his open trunk, behind him you giggled and got up to help. Beside him you grabbed a tray and followed him to the greenhouse, in which he walked to the empty plot you had said was all his. Much larger than he had expected and still coated in clover he could tear back later for, now he set the trays down and grinned seeing Roac fly down to greet him. **_“You are late.”_**

Lowly he chuckled, **_“Yes I am.”_**

Down to the ground in front of him Belly lowered with a ribbon wrapped handle supported small bowl filled with fruit they had picked for him he grinned in accepting. Belly fluffed up in landing stating, **_“A welcome to our nest.”_**

 ** _“Thank you,”_** his eyes shifted to you noticing your finger in a brush of your bangs tapping your lip making him reach out and pop a few between his lips, **_“They taste wonderful, just what I needed.”_**

Belly puffed up excitedly and flew off with Roac while a duo of hummingbirds flew down with a forget-me-not blossom, the best from the full bunch, coated in resin shaped into a teardrop bubble. It was supported on a leaf the duo were carrying over to Thorin who glanced to them from Kuu waking up in his house after Belly tapped on his roof. _“Welcome to our nest. A token for ample eggs.”_

Your lips parted and he looked to you only hearing their song like whispers but not understanding it. “They said welcome to the nest. It’s a token for ample eggs.”

The meaning making him smirk then say in accepting the leaf they released into his palm, “Thank you. I’ve never seen these before. It is a wonderful gift, truly I am honored.”

You translated for him and they flew away leaving Kuu walking over with one foot curled around something. Into his extended palm Thorin grinned at the smooth shiny pebble that settled into his palm. With his grin splitting wider he glanced up at Kuu, whose head was beginning to tilt until he said, “Thank you. I will treasure it always. I will put this,” over Kuu’s shifting wing he saw your thumb hooking in your pocket and seamlessly he continued, “In my pocket, right now.”

The grin on Kuu’s face broke in a large yawn and he turned sighing out, “I await the day we shall witness your baby bubbles arrive.” Smoothing your fingers over your forehead you smiled at Kuu on his way back to his house and flashed a bashful grin at Thorin, who was now standing holding the bowl of fruit and the blossom bubble with his hand pocketing the stone. Behind you he strolled curiously back into the house leaving the birds to their joint sleep time. In the hall however he lowly asked, “Baby bubbles?”

“They’re a bit confused still on me not laying eggs, they’ve seen kittens be born in their sacks so,”

“Bubbles,”

You nodded, “Bubbles.”

Lowly he asked, “So the bubble and the pebble are both for babies?”

“No, the pebble is for protection. He spent last night singing a song of protection while holding the pebble he picked for you,” already tears prickled in his eyes on your way to the garage making him wonder why you were heading there, “Every Great Owl has one they keep in their pouches. You never take them. Part of how I smoothed things over with Hector and the workers in the Aviary who thought it was just an odd pebble that they touched while he was preening, triggering a two day stand off. We don’t have pouches so, pockets. But when you leave home you take it with you. It’s supposed to be able to always help you find home again if you get lost.”

That was it and he sniffled at the weight of the welcome gifts making you smile up at him, “And you’re crying.”

“Little bit,” he rumbled sniffling again.

He looked around and you said, “Before the truck gets here might as well handle one other tear worthy marker.” His brow inched up and you asked, “What color do you want your name?” Stopping in front of the left over small paint cans on the workstation. “For the mailbox.”

Again he sniffled and then cleared his throat to say out of the few choices you had, skipping the Durin blue to choose your signature color, “The green.”

You nodded and grabbed the can and a slender brush saying, “Keep eating those berries, I got these.” After seeing his glance at the bowl you said, “Those are the best he could find still on the vine.”

“They’re wonderful.” Picking up another to pop between his lips only flashing you a glimpse of the caterpillar in the bowl making you giggle in his deep chuckle. “Even picked me a baby butterfly.”

“Careful around caterpillars and butterflies the hummingbirds call them their cousins, take their care very personally. And we have to have proper memorial services for each of them.” He glanced at you with a grin ghosting across his lips, “You will have to join in.”

“I look forward to it. I will also try to learn the language, so I can speak to them.”

“They speak Hobbitish if you do.”

“That would be easier. Do they always speak so softly?”

“Always, you get used to it.”

“I will.”

Once at the mailbox he settled the now empty bowl on the box and you turned seeing the moving truck pull up finally. With the open paint can in hand he watched you turn saying, “I got it. You have to do it or it doesn’t count.”

The truck parked and nearly collapsing out the open door Kili and Fili both popped up hopping from one foot to the other, “Bathroom!”

In a giggle you nodded your head trotting inside through the open garage, “Come on,”

Straight through you showed one to the hall bath and the other into the bath in your mother’s room. And came out again to see Dwalin parking behind the truck climbing out with an exaggerated stretch and a few younger Durins doing the same groaning as Frerin climbed out of the truck calling to Thorin, “Decades we have lived on the other side of that bridge, and today of all days, now it gives us nonsense!”

With a grin you walked up to the truck while him and Dwalin came to open it for you. The pair looked you over asking, “Been a day?”

“Work, went through the contract with Echo, painting, Gorgo came, I made some bread, did dishes, made lunch, Thorin showed up and then the washer and, now you got here.”

Frerin chuckled and said, “Well we got this, you can relax.”

“I don’t get to be nosy?” You teased and they both smirked watching you turn for the house faking a pout.

To the couch you went hearing them discussing who was carrying what and caught Thorin chatting to one of your neighbors. The very same one who had been aiding him in his intentions who now was beaming proudly hearing his new neighbor had coupled up with such an attentive Dwarf. It did seem soon but fated making it all the more precious. And hurrying off to share the news with his own lovable partner he was off allowing Thorin to finish painting his runes for ‘T Durin’ diagonally under your name on the other side of the plus he painted then eyed with a grin in closing the paint can again. Turned around he carried the paint, brush and bowl, the latter he took back to the greenhouse allowing the caterpillars inside to crawl back out again into the lush surroundings and went to help guide the direction of his things.

Carefully the bulky bed frame was eased through the halls and assembled by Thorin and Frerin giving a base for the mattress Fili and Kili led through next after the dresser another pair eased into the mini walk in closet attached to his bath. On his way back to the truck he saw Roac’s dwelling stand he guided outside the peach room saying, “Staying here tonight to let it air out some more.”

The borrowed trunks were next carried by the teens while Dwalin helped Thorin guide the table wrapped in a blanket through to the parlor. Underneath Frerin helped to work in the legs then joined the others in smirking at the final product when it was aligned perfectly in the room with the teens bringing the chairs in next. Out of what they had for the game room it all had been agreed upon to be moved here hoping to help out for anything you could want for their hopefully to be family gathering spot on an unchosen future game night. All of which was unloaded in a set of boxes the trio got to unloading.

The finishing touches were being unloaded from the truck and in the doorway you stood saying, “Ooh, this is a really nice table,” the men turned and Thorin’s grin settled in while Dwalin wiped his cheek on his shoulder trying to calm down after having heard about the gifts from the birds to welcome him.

“Thank you,” he hummed out while you came closer to smooth your fingertips across it.

“You brought all the games you had it seems.”

Frerin chuckled, “Much better to have them here where there’s room and a great table for them.”

You nodded and glanced around the room, “Well I’ll certainly have to leave the stocking up to you. Bit out of touch with the latest games.”

Dwalin chortled, “Neither are we. Just the classics don’t you worry.”

Around your shoulders Fili and Kili’s arms rested as the latter said, “Ya, the most advanced game they have is that one with the timer to fit the shapes into the holes before it pops up.”

“Not half bad, I think tower blocks is the most high tech I got.”

Frerin smirked, “You mean Jenga?”

You shook your head, “No, Naneth carved different shaped blocks painted all different colors and we had hundreds of them.”

Dwalin, “Oh, you meant actual tower blocks. Nice.”

A sniffle from the hall had the arms dropping as you turned to grin at Gorgo still teary eyed causing the men to pause confused at how to help the situation. Crossing the hall to enter the parlor she squeaked out, “You just ended it like that.”

“Yes I did,” once she reached you she squeaked again then melted around you in a tight hug, easing your arms around her back.

“It’s just so happy.”

“How could I leave it anything but happy?”

Her hug tightened a moment then she drew back sniffling again, “I’m going to need a year to be ready for the sequel.”

You grinned wider at her saying, “Hungry?”

She shook her head and sniffled again wiping her cheeks, “I should go home, hug Gimli.”

You nodded and said, “I’ll grab you the etchings.” Leaving the room heading for your closet.

Once you were out of earshot she pointed to Thorin, **“Marry her. Story like that in her, you marry that ball of impossible.”**

He could only smirk at her and shift his gaze to the door when you showed up again with a treasure chest wrapped with a metal kraken she couldn’t help but giggle in cradling after accepting the key you gave her. “My sisters picked it out. Couldn’t say no, they started pouting.”

Gorgo patted her hand on the case, “I will guard this with my life.” She said heading for the door with Dwalin escorting her out ensuring she was clear eyed enough to drive before she left.

The final things were unloaded from the truck that Thorin went to check on and thanked the teens that all loaded up in it hoping to use a back way back to the lot before it closed. Inside again he eyed you speaking with the boys as they were sharing about the house that Frerin had bought and the walkway through the park they found connecting your houses and Dwalin’s. Inhaling sharply realizing in that moment that he was now home and from the second that door closed behind him that the pair of you were now hosting his relatives. Fully shifting his skew on the situation he realized in the light of the setting sun coating you that you had been up since before sunrise with little time to sleep the night before and still hadn’t eaten since the lunch you mentioned earlier with Gorgo. Whenever that was it was too long ago and he stated, “Time for supper.”

Frerin said as you looked at Thorin, “Yes, you must be hungry. Up all day, barely slept.”

To the kitchen you walked and joined the men in choosing from the food he had brought they all pulled together for a meal, filling up your table to enjoy it. Stacking the empty dishes came in the middle of a large yawn from you making the men grin in seeing it. Across the table Thorin said, “Why don’t you head off to bed. I’ll lock up. I’m sorry. We took all day, you need your rest.”

Inhaling deeply you brushed your hair from your face and nodded, “Ok, um, if you get tired, I have four beds, the blankets though-,”

Thorin said, “I switched them to the dryer earlier. I’ll show you how to work it tomorrow when we wash the pillows I have enough for us.”

“Alright,”

Dwalin claimed your dishes to add to his, “We got these, see you in the morning, be on my way in a bit too dear. Promised to be back by story time.”

Glancing over the five you turned and headed for your room pushing past the odd feeling of leaving them to their whims. In your closet again you collected the draft set you took back to its usual trunk back in your study and changed to get ready for bed.

Filling the dish washer Thorin muttered out, **“This is my first night outside of a kin roof.”**

Frerin said nudging his arm, **“You know she’s kin now.”**

Once the washer was closed Thorin led the way to the laundry room to gather the sheets they sorted and bundled in their arms. In the peach room Fili and Kili stated, “Top bunk!”

Frerin smirked as they tossed a fitted and non fitted sheet onto each top bed that they added a blanket from the nest Gorgo had made leaving the rest for their uncles on the bottom beds. Leaving those for then while Thorin settled Roac’s dwelling inside the room as the sleepy Raven landed on his shoulder ready to sleep. Roac nestled in his dwelling leaving the four to walk Dwalin out the return to Thorin’s room where they hung up his clothes and filled his shoe racks. Back to their homes in the cubbies and shelves from your trunk shelves, Orcrist and the pictures for Roac would have to be added to new shelving units replacing the built ins back in his old room. Rubbing his face he groaned at the long day and started rounds with the guys to ensure the house and garage was locked up, still leaving the back door open for the Great Owls as you had promised them.

All together once Thorin had changed into a set of shorts they collapsed onto the beds with the boys excitedly sprawled across the large mattresses after leaving their boots at the foot of the steps they raced up. Fili covered himself with one of the blankets laying on the pile of sheets, **“We should get some of these.”**

Kili, **“Though I doubt we’d need them this big** ,” he commented on the ten foot long mattresses.

Thorin chuckled rumbling back, **“Her stepfather is nine and a half feet tall**.” The boys gasped and he rumbled through another chuckle, **“No telling how tall her baby sisters will sprout up to.”**

Frerin sighed rolling onto his belly as Thorin remained staring up at the wood above him. Listening to the deepening breaths of his former house mates and slowly closing his eyes to force himself to sleep so he could be awake in time to see you off to work with a full breakfast since today had been drawn out and no doubt nerve wracking for you. Each of them savoring their final night all together while also loving that you were so much closer to being a full member of their clan.

*

Just like a dream. From under your covers you crept grumbling at the alarm ruining your day of sleep that your body seemed to be aching for and tilting your head back you slumped your way to your bath. A quick primping had you pulling on shorts and a baggy t shirt with back cutouts and combing your hair into a long ponytail. Pocketing your phone and wallet you palmed your keys and socks strolling to the kitchen where you stood with lips pursed in noticing the men setting the breakfast they had made across your set table.

Just in his shorts Thorin flashed you a sleepy grin saying, “Breakfast is ready, your cider is warming up and I have Kuu’s peas boiling now,” He said shifting your usual mug on the counter then turned to accept the bowl that Kuu strolled in carrying. “Eat up, Dwalin will open the shop and I will take them home, bridge will hopefully be clear so I can meet up with you at the shop after.”

“You’re heading to work?”

Smirking as he drained the peas and handed them off to Kuu he hummed back, “Just for a few hours if Balin lets me.”

“Lets you?” You teased taking your seat making him smirk at you.

Frerin said with a smirk of his own taking the seat to your left, “There is very little in that shop Balin does not oversee.”

You glanced at Kili as he said around his mouthful of pancakes, “Herbs are the basis of the shop, he rules the herbs-,”

Fili completed his sentence, “He rules the shop.”

You nodded and said watching Thorin filling your mug, “It’s a hierarchy then.”

Thorin rumbled as you took your first slice of your short stack, “Of sorts.”

Frerin clarified, “Every clan has one, though Dwalin and Thorin both are better at the brewing while Balin is there to mind the sprouts and the full shop, able to see the bigger picture, his specialty.”

Through breakfast he sat down eating beside you then stood as you did handing off your mug while Fili brought you your satchel and the four escorted you to the garage making you smirk as they all waved you off.

.

_“I’ve counted your coincidences and have begun drafting for your gown.”_

Coughing in an office on your floor in the station Mal found you asking, “You okay?” Passing her your phone wile you set down your drink you’d swallowed wrong she eyed the runes and said, “I can’t read this.”

Her head turned seeing Echo and Glori, who had come to share about the book. The latter came over to rub your back while they peered on at the phone Mal had passed to Echo. A joint “Oh,” had them looking to you then to Mal.

“Fourteen,” You squeaked out.

Mal said, “Fourteen what?”

Echo said, “Jaqi’s Naneth has been counting coincidences, and she’s hit fourteen.”

Mal, “You lost me.”

Glori, “When you meet a person you find interest in you inform your Naneth, and any coincidence is noted,”

Echo, “Once you hit twelve you are considered Ones, fated to be.”

Mal looked at you, “Oh, so, why the coughing?”

“I was drinking-, she’s designing the gown.”

Mal, “Gow-,” then gasped, “Oh, the, gown. Oh that’s big.”

“Very big,” you squeaked our wiping your cheeks dry. “All I did was share about the festival and shared some pictures. But when I messaged her about you saying that my mark looked like a Battle Ram and she looked at the pictures again asking what Thorin went as I hit fourteen.”

Echo stated, “Well you just focus on today,”

“I can’t focus on today, because he doesn’t know what that means and I absolutely cannot tell him and no one blending into the clan can either.”

Glori smirked saying, “You leave the next step to us. We feel a craving for some tea and Rumil is in Greenwood. Thran will surely drag him here if he has to.”

Brushing your hair from your face you groaned out, “Now I have to order a harp...I’m gonna have to wake up Maglor...” you said taking back your phone to send a message to the fabled instrument crafter. “And you all know just how soon that will be published.”

Echo looked to Mal clarifying, “Ordering a mithril harp means betrothal in the very least.”

Mal, “Mithril?! You have to order a mithril harp?!”

You nodded only to lift the phone answering the call from the now very much awake crafter eager to take your order, “Or I wither and die.” Dipping to Noldorin you shared the situation and answered his questions.

Mal’s has dropped and Echo said, “Proposal is a very gentle and sacred topic among Elves. If done improperly without consideration for tradition almost always ends in death.”

Mal, “Can I help?”

Glori said, “These are the only steps to protect, once these are crossed the pair should be safe, as long as no one crosses any mountains of fire.” His eyes watching as you went to the empty table and hopped up on it and swung your legs in the brief conversation he hung up to start drafting ideas for designs.

Echo came over to you as you hung your head back patting your shoulder leaning on the table beside you only for you to slump into his side for a half hug. “We will get you through this.”

“I know. Just not sure how I can bring this up casually.”

Glori smirked saying as he leaned on the table between you in your sip of your cider you had nearly choked on earlier. “Let us handle that. Betrothal is quite simple compared to engaged and by what you said of us his parent’s intentions with the pictures on your trip it shouldn’t be an uncomfortable topic as now it is not just his kin expecting marriage but both.”

“Not helping,” you muttered lowering your mug to your lap again.

Echo, “For now, I got a call last night that the etchings were handed over to the printers. Not long now.”

Glori, “And we have already sold out of our supply of stickers. Have a wait list now and more being printed out.”

Echo, “Any luck on the commercials yet?”

“Haven’t sketched yet, but I have some ideas. I can work on them when I get home.”

Glori, “No rush, we have a couple months minimum until there are enough to sell and then it would probably be another to start advertising.” From his pocket he passed you a folded magazine saying, “For your brainstorming. They have a whole section on soundproofing materials for your mini studio.”

Mal looked at you, “You’re making a home studio?” Grinning at the idea.

“Thought it might help with everything, and I have the space.”

She replied, “That is so cool.”

Looking to Glori again you said, “The months should give me plenty of time to get a few options ready for them. Of course I’ll have to reference some of the Durins’ hidden trinkets so I can perfect Durin’s adornments. Gorgo seemed to be ok with the art I added for the drafts.”

Glorfindel, “Well your etchings are splendid, it will be one of a kind.”

Ecthellion, “And she gave it a raving revue to her now curious boss.”

Mal, “I don’t think I’d be awake after reading a book that size.”

You chuckled weakly, “Almost wasn’t, bit drained from the last book went home to hug her son and finish crying.”

Mal, “Crying? What did you put in the book to make her cry?”

“You’ll see,” you said making her shake her head.

“It better not end sad. I mean it, I would hate to read through all that just to end broken hearted.”

Glori and Echo chuckled guiding you both after a glance at the time to the hall outside your booths, “It’s worth it. Enjoy your show, leave the rest to us.” The latter reaching into your hair and cutting off a small strip at the root, buried deep hard to notice that it was missing at all. The strip shed it’s coloring instantly shining a brilliant shimmering white as he wound it around a pair of pencils secured with a band.

.

Both heading for their office Glori lifted the phone he had pulled from his pocket and called your good friend Rumil. Grinning as he answered with a half dazed hum in the middle of his breakfast. _“Rumil, let me know when you’re done chewing, I would hate for you to choke.”_

Easing the scramble sandwich from between his lips he asked with now wider eyes catching Legolas’ attention from across the table who tapped his father’s arm. The half asleep knotted bun sporting blonde dipping closer to the table in a try for more sleep while Haldir and Orophin finished setting out the meal the latter had made everyone popped up blinking his eyes to focus on Rumil encouraging the others to do the same. _“Why would that be?”_

_“Jewelia Pear has counted coincidences.”_

Instantly Rumil perked up and he asked, _“How many did she count?”_

_“Fourteen.”_

_“Fourteen-,”_ hastily he wet his lips, _“This about the Durin you mentioned she’s signed a pre engagement prenup with for cohabitation?”_

_“One and the same. How fast can you get out here, we were going to drop by for some tea. Lend some assistance to the matter.”_

Rumil smirked letting out a breathy chuckle, _“No wonder, he’s got no clue of the procedure.”_

_“Exactly, Jackrabbit has contacted Maglor and now we are handling this on her behalf.”_

Rumil glances at the others, _“We’re eating and we’ll be out as soon as we can. Lucky I always have a packet on me.”_

Glorfindel smirked saying, _“Lucky indeed. See you then.”_

Once he had hung up Rumil shared the news and all of the men hastily finished their meal and rushed to get to primping before the hour long trip to Erebor.


	36. New Phone

*

Deeply in a sigh the same women listening to both your segment dripping with adoration from Frenn and Adrianna in a recounting of their honeymoon in a try to nudge Bunny closer to a willing to be wooed mood for the grumpy Dwarf King eyed Thorin while he brought out another tray of mugs after he had emptied the dirty bins into the back sink. A focused scowl still fixed in his face since he had gotten in making the middle woman mutter, “I do hate to see him so solemn.”

Her friend in her left said, “Even more so today.”

The one on the right said, “Hopefully his lover will be here soon, or perhaps show early.”

The middle one again sighed only to look absently to the door as the others followed Thorin’s now slightly startled gaze. Instantly he puffed up and the ladies said, “Ooh, who are they?”

In the back Legolas and Thranduil drew gasps making the one on the left, “The rival clan!”

That had the Elves subtly glancing their way then moving onwards to the counter with the additional trio of blondes in the mix. Legolas glances from them back to Thorin at his muttering, “Don’t mind them. All nonsense. How may I be of service.”

They all gave their orders then Echo stated, “And perhaps we might have a private conversation.”

Thorin looked him over asking while Dwalin gave them their change having come closer to be nosy. “Is this about our cohabitation papers?”

In a squeak one of the ladies squealed, “Cohab-!” The hands of her friends covered her mouth and the Elves glancing at her turned back at the apologetic grins from the pair keeping their friend quiet.

Thorin huffed, “Like I said, nonsense.”

Echo, “No, not entirely about that.”

Thorin said, “You’re welcome to come back to the office. Shouldn’t take long to brew up your drinks.” They nodded and followed Balin’s pointing hand wondering where else they would have sat in the silent shop listening in both to them and your show so diligently. For a few minutes they chatted among themselves then glanced up when Dwalin and Thorin came in with trays holding their orders and Thorin remained leaning against his desk as he was out of space to sit once the lanky men had all taken them up.

Glorfindel said, “Perhaps we best start here. There are certain aspects of Elven and Vanyar courting you are not aware of. Agreed?”

Thorin nodded, “Agreed.”

“Now, when an Elleth has taken a notice of someone that could be a suitor her Naneth begins a list of coincidences.” Thorin nodded again and he continued, “Now, once they reach our sacred number of twelve the pair are counted as Ones and fated to be.”

Thorin, “Makes sense.”

Echo, “Jaqi’s Naneth has been counting,”

Thorin anxiously asked, “How far have we gotten?”

Echo, “Fourteen, since the last shared discovery by Jewels that the mark on her back matched the creature you went to the festival as.”

Thorin’s heart skipped and he cleared his throat, “And, then she, her mother that is, is counting us as Ones?”

Thranduil, “A bit more than that. She has begun to craft the gown initiating the tasks to prepare for proposal.”

Thorin, “I am expected to propose then?” He asked flatly in shock.

Thranduil, “Not yet. The gown could take up to a year to craft, while your gift could take up to eight months as well, which is why we are here.”

Glori, “And why we have brought our friend Rumil, who is an expert in crafting proposal shawls.” Thorin glanced between the pair still a bit lost.

Rumil, “See, the shawl is from a sacred silk, which you would design, I would craft it as only certain Elves are allowed by the Valar to do so, and upon opening the safe case I will send it in you have 24 hours to propose while Jaqi is wearing the shawl.”

Thorin, “So by designing the shawl I am saying I will propose in eighth months? To the day?”

Orophin, “No, you are able to propose whenever you wish, if you wish to sooner or later. Merely once you open the case you have 24 hours to propose for either the first time or again.”

Thorin, “I don’t follow, if I may propose whenever-,”

Thranduil, “It is a tribute to our Vala Queen, the Weaver of the tapestries of our world. A very sacred right for Vanyar Elleths. To break this tradition once a shawl has been called for would cause their Fea to wither and perish.”

Thorin’s voice crackled weakly out in asking, “Fea, her soul would die?!”

Rumil, “Yes,” he replied flatly seeing now that Thorin’s heart was pounding and breath failing to remain steady. “Now it is a rather simple process please do not fret.” On his feet he drew out the packet from his bag and started to show him the materials, “Simply search inside you and choose the background you wish and the design with the tassels as the finishing touches and the rest is up to me until you should wish to propose traditionally for the full effect of the bond.”

Glorfindel spoke and drew Thorin’s gaze to him, “I should state, your kin express a wish to see you wed, this is merely a public stating that her kin wishes the same. A betrothal of sorts, not an engagement. All of this is at your pace so if you were to wish to wait years to court that is entirely up to you. You do wish to court her?”

Thorin rumbled back, “Be barking mad if I didn’t,” making the men smirk, “Jaqi is agreed to this? I wouldn’t wish to force this before-,”

Echo, “Her steps have been initiated, of which you cannot know until later. And the design today should not be spoken of as well. More special that way.”

Haldir, “And best gifted under starlight or moonlight. Since the moon is older and Queen Varda will be watching. Vanyar as so sacred to the Valar.”

Thranduil, “Hence the stricter marriage traditions.”

Thorin eyed the packet and said, “All I can picture is a sort of starry night with a blossoming pink and white cherry tree, and, indigo to white tassels?”

With a deepening grin the Elves knew just where you had drawn the image from and before he could question it Rumil clapped the packet shut and said, “Perfection. Do not be worried. Take your own pace and leave this in our hands.”

Though in his palm Echo turned over his cell phone he had just texted Jewels saying the total was now up to fifteen. Thranduil stated, “To sate your curiosity the only special actions for the remainder of your courtship, with the exception of holidays and such would be the private wedding.”

Haldir said, “Yes, our kin have a private service between the couple alone. Candles and chosen vows to complete the bond for the Valar. Following that you could always have another service for the Dwarven traditions, while the gown Jewels would prepare would be for the reception, where all your kin join together and the Bride’s gift is given and you perform the chosen song.”

Thorin, “I have to perform a song?”

Legolas, “Don’t worry, Cirdan will compose it, as her Ada it is his place to pass on his song for her to you. Essentially you are joining in on his clan’s song.”

Thorin nodded, “I see. Well there is no doubt we could have two receptions, or I could possibly speak with my elders on moving some of the rights into the ceremony, there is usually a dress worn by brides but mingled clans are more finely planned to handle. Then again we could always be counted as eloped and merely have the opening rites around her clan’s in the reception.”

Glorfindel chuckled, “For now, merely enjoy your first day at your new home.”

Thorin wet his lips and said, “Thank you, for informing me of this.”

Echo, “Well Jaqi is forbidden to and none who could possibly be or set be mingled in your clan could be informed of this and leaving a book in your path might not have worked to the full effect.”

Thorin chuckled, “No, I suppose not.”

With a smirk Thranduil asked, “Rival clan?”

Thorin rolled his eyes, “My life is a soap opera for the amusement of my customers now it seems.”

Legolas chuckled out, “I’ve worked in shops, sometimes you need some soap opera to get through.”

Thranduil, “Did you sleep well, you seem a bit tired.”

“Not really, they were painting the bridge I had to cross to get to the house and it took hours to cross it. Really pushed Jaqi’s day back no doubt making it harder on her. Accidentally ending up signing herself up for a roommate and then first day after little to no sleep for her I go and make her wait up most of it so I could even show up. Should have realized and sent her to bed when I got there.”

Orophin chortled out, “Oh that would have ended badly. Very badly.”

Haldir, “Meant to stay up and see through the full move.”

Thorin sighed, “Well new room should be plenty aired out when I get back, I can move Roac’s house into its place and I can make my bed and all that.”

Glori, “Aired out?”

Legolas, “Which room did you take over?”

Thorin shook his head, “Back room, one of the empty ones. I wouldn’t disturb the ones she’d already designed.”

Haldir, “Not to mention it’s one of the closest to her room unlike the others at the other end of the house.”

Thranduil chuckled glancing at the clock saying, “Well, we should head out and leave you to your entertaining, make certain Jaqi doesn’t run into us.”

Out they went thanking the guys for their tea with mugs added to the dirty mug bins while Thranduil stated, “We are not amused with your cohabitation without permission. You shall hear soon how to regain our favor.” His tone far too loud to have been serious, mainly for the audience around trying not to make it too obvious they were watching.

One of he women said, “I knew it!”

The left woman said, “He meant literal opposite ends of the tracks. Race tracks.”

Thorin lowly rumbled, “Thank you.”

Legolas threw him an ‘I’m watching you’ gesture then turned biting back his chuckle while the woman on the right said, “Finally made his move now the clans are bitterly against it.”

Thorin shook his head and turned for the counter to help Dwalin with the next order where at his lingering he said, **“Apparently hearing about her mark and our being too mingled with coincidences to not be Ones her Amad is now making her wedding gown and they came to aid me with a proposal tradition that she is forbidden to share with me or any attached with our clan.”**

Balin, **“Nothing too troubling I hope?”**

Thorin sighed, lowly adding, **“Apparently I should use the item their experts are crafting for me. Should I break tradition or if any were to refuse to propose at this point, the Fea of the female withers and dies.”** Dropping their jaws. **“It is a fairly simple process, they craft it and I have eight months until it is ready and she has to be wearing it under starlight and moonlight when I propose or she withers and dies. But I can propose earlier or later, just even if I did it earlier I would have to do it again with the item to not anger the Valar.”**

Dwalin, **“This is common?”**

**“For Vanyar, Apparently the Valar treasure them above other Elves. Standards are higher. But their wedding services are between the couple only. They only have receptions publicly, so we might have to work ours into a sort of reception the day before or after so all rights are honored, perhaps the elders would not be irritated if we count it as eloped and focus on the party with demonstrations there.”**

Balin nodded, **“I am certain they would agree.”**

Dwalin, **“How terrifying, to be shunned or thwarted and you die unjustly.”**

Thorin, **“Well there’s no risk of that. I would never harm her.”**

They both nodded, **“Oh we know.”**

Balin, **“What is your plan today past finalizing your move now it is aired out?”**

**“Perhaps I will go blender shopping. Make a lunch to make up for yesterday.”**

Dwalin, **“Good idea.”**

*

Ten minutes to the end of your show you glanced at your phone on the desk noticing the warning that your battery was dying. Since the night Roac had stayed over on your nightstand you had noticed the foot print pressed into your screen and the shrinking charge life of your battery since he had slept on or landed on your phone. It wasn’t his fault, and no doubt one of the hundreds of times you might have knocked it off your former stack of books by your bed in your old loft worsening the behavior of your very old phone. Turning your focus from that you used the clock on the wall to finish up the show timing it to perfection until the closing music played.

With a huff you picked up your phone and shouldered your bag you added the empty mug to. Curiously Mal gathered BamBam and her own bag to meet you in the hall, “You ok? Didn’t sound like you messed up.”

Shaking your head you said, “Something wrong with my battery in my phone. It’s been acting up. Isn’t there a phone store around here?”

She nodded, “Yes, next to that little pink shop coated in poodles.”

“Ok, think I’ll head over there, hope it’s not too crowded.”

Mal, “I doubt it would be. Besides I think there’s a brass music class nearby, people tend to stay home through that.” She said walking with you to the lift where she asked noticing now that your phone was off, “Is that a foot print?”

“Ya, Roac sort of, stepped or slept on it.” Her lips parted and you said, “I’m not mad at him, it’s crazy old and I’ve dropped it tons of times, just hope the new one isn’t a new interface.”

“Oh I hate that, it’s all new and shiny and you get to using it and then you start to hate using it because it’s too new.”

“Exactly.”

.

Atop your scooters you split up, with her off to a lunch with the boys at her place. Thankfully for you the shop was empty and not getting angry at the mocking giggle at your old phone you sat at the end of the counter while she brought out the possible designs you were eligible for upgrade to. With a large stack she fanned out like they were a deck of cards saying, “Seems you’ve been skimping on your upgrades, so you have a good deal to choose from.”

Keeping to the simple touch screen while also keeping your keyboard you tapped one of the latest ones you would end up getting for free, “I like this design, are there more colors?”

She shook her head, “We just have the red ones for this design, part of a charity run to donate a third of the price to heart related research funding.”

“That one’s good then. Should pick a case for it.”

She nodded, “Yes, should be in that section,” following her point you nodded and hopped off the stool to stroll over to the strip of cases. Ignoring the pink and odd colored goo filled ones you picked up a protective green flip case and a screen protector you brought back to the counter that was free of all but your chosen phone box she had broken the plastic wrap on it. Wiggling the bottom of the box out she pulled it apart to bring out your new phone that she switched on and turned to the computer to punch in the serial numbers in the system to start the full switch of coverage over once your phone was through being backed up into the system.

While she was waiting on the system to ready to switch the backup over she eased the screen protector onto your new phone then sighed turning back to her own phone looking for a show to watch while she waited through the rest of her shift. Turning the page in your sketch book you nipped at your lip sketching out the Tetris style shelves to be painted vividly for along your drawing walls paired with a clear and white wavy desk for your drawing half and a squared silver and milky glass paned desk for your recording half. The white would be a nice way to even out the color scheme. White plushy rugs would be chosen to help lighten up the windowless room you might have to change the lighting in. Lost in your focus you missed her opening her Bombadil streaming app to spot the main promoted show, yours, that had her eyeing the runes of your name on the screen and then her monitor dropping her jaw.

Lost for what else to add you closed the journal and added it to your bag then opened the magazine only to look up at her asking, “You’re on Bombadil.”

Flashing her a quick grin you said, “Ya, they just picked up my old show.”

“Is it any good?”

Your grin quirked out more, “I’m a bit biased.”

“No, but I mean, this says you work on the Bunny show too, is it that good?”

“Is it up to that level of quality yes, they’re different style stories. A few similar characters, but that would be up to your own taste if they match.”

“What have you been up to between them?”

“Odds and ends. Nothing so big. Mainly working on a few projects still in progress.”

“Can I get a picture?” She asked but before you could answer she was somehow at your side snapping a picture of herself and you with a twitched up brow and your hair pooled halfway into your face. Straight onto her social page with your name copied from Bombadil it went and she turned at the bing from the system. “Ooh, back up is done.” Finalizing the switch she erased your old phone and dropped it into the recycle bin as you added your new phone to its new case double checking that your alarms were set and when she closed out of your account you had your magazine bag in your bag and were on your way out thanking her in her quick, “Have a nice day!”

“You too.” Turning your head to the street now echoing of the brass lessons that died for her in the door closing. Though once you were gone she was quick to answer the few comments from her friends saying that you had chosen the phone with proceeds heading to charity and that you were friendly and glad to talk while waiting.

Exhaling sharply you tried to ignore your hope that she wasn’t a popular poster and the blip could go unnoticed while you brushed your hair back for your helmet. Mentally shifting your map for where you were your path to the tea shop was set and off you went.

Around the shop you rode and pulled into the lot parking out of the way in your new little usual spot you smirked seeing a few flower pots around it in a subtle marker as your scooter space. Smirking as you removed your helmet you pocketed the key and left your helmet with the scooter to stroll around the shop feeling eyes of a few people inside growing once you got to the door. A nudge from Dwalin had Thorin’s head turning and him flashing you a grin as you took your place in line.

Looking at your phone however you missed his try to motion you to your usual table as you looked to your new phone. A few testing inspections of features and apps that you were glad to have all your things and former messages in order, though in scrolling through the messages all of a sudden your eyes flinched up hearing a ring from behind the counter as the phone called Thorin. Curiously he pulled out his phone answering the call, pinning the phone to his shoulder to finish grinding a set of herbs he caught your whisper into the phone, “Sorry,” before hanging up the call.

Palming his phone he went to set on the counter he watched your second call in your next try to scroll down the list that cut off making him smirk and peer over to you tapping again on your phone you now found the right spot to scroll with. In the lower end of the list you confirmed you had everything in place then you switched over to your email you scrolled through smirking at the messages from your friends about the shows you had worked on and the news your book was currently being printed.

Pulling out the bill for the drink you finally got to the front of the line finding Thorin with his arms resting on the counter, “Had to get a new phone. Battery gave out. Found the scroll spot though.”

One of the still lingering trio of ladies sighed, “Instant change.”

The woman to her right said a bit loudly, “Don’t let them separate you.”

Curiously your brows furrowed a moment and Thorin muttered, “Ignore them. They’ll go away, eventually. One surprise coming up.” Accepting the bill between your fingertips.

You nodded and moved to your usual table that you set your magazine out on to get back to browsing ignoring the ladies whispering about something you tried not to pay attention to still mentally whirling about the picture being taken of you that was popping up onto your Bunny page. Opening that app you read through that your picture was being circulated as one of the voice actors on, though it seemed as fast as the picture popped up the topic that you were supportive to the charity had them popping up in popularity next with other offered products for their charity and others.

A pair of mugs on your table had you snapping a picture of yours then shutting off your phone you flashed a grin to Thorin in his low hum of, “Almost thought you might not be coming in.”

“Sorry, how this week is going I couldn’t wait on it.”

“This week?”

“Well, the book, the move, you being forced into a betrothal, no telling what I’d miss if I waited on it.”

“No one forced me for one,”

“Excuse you, I fell asleep and you woke up-,”

“No one forced me. I felt you genuinely accepted my moving in and I chose to move in with you. You can’t just go around grabbing beard and you’re married or moving in together. This isn’t a situation where I’d rather be fired out of a canon at the sun. You are phenomenal and you wouldn’t even need an ad to have men lined up to live with you, and hundreds more who would want to be betrothed to you.”

“So-,”

“Listen, end, bottom line, the only negative in this entire situation is that we have an audience outside of the clans. Which, it’s one thing for our family and friends to comment or have fun with my fumbles in speaking with you, but them,” he said pointing through his shoulder at the swooning trio you glanced at then back again. “Not helpful, trying to not fuel them,” A smirk began to creep across your lips and he hummed, “Don’t smirk, I know that smirk, that smirk only means trouble.”

“I am never trouble,” you said lifting a finger in a creeping grin only to kiss your finger tip to press to his nose making the trio squeal and squeak excitedly in a puddle of aww’s through his deep throated grumble. Folding your hand around your mug the other arm dropped to the table in your lifting your mug, “What are you up to today, Cuddle Monster?”

“Thinking of browsing for a possible blender option. You?” His eyes dropped to your magazine in your approving hum filled sip of your tea. “Another decorating magazine?”

Lowering your mug you replied, “I actually was going to work on some mini cartoon commercial ideas for the book. I have some months to get it finished with a spread for them to choose from. Glori gave me this, I had a thought to turn the smaller storage room on the other side of your closet into a mini home studio, for recording or sketching.”

“Wow, that sounds incredible. Would certainly make things easier for you.”

You nodded, “Ya, usually I would have to head to Lothlorien to borrow Celebrian’s space. Most of what I have for the show is just off my laptop.” You wet your lips then said, “I was wondering if you’d be okay with it.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s a great idea, it would help you out.”

“I mean, if you look at the house, the parlor, kitchen, greenhouse, yard, living room is communal, we have the guest rooms that either of our families could use, while I have a study and now I’m thinking of having a studio and you don’t even have an office. I haven’t even asked if you needed one.”

“I don’t really, usually I only need them for tax season when I help Balin compile all the papers and receipts for him. I just have the green resin and chestnut table that I have in my closet.”

“How much furniture do you have in your closet?”

Lowly he chuckled, “Just the cow pattern chair that goes with it.”

“Well we can shift things and split the study.”

“Sounds fair, and the lounge would be nice for the sorting especially. I could angle my desk at the end of the built ins.”

“You have builder relatives, right?”

He nodded, “Ya. What do you need done?”

“For the studio I was thinking like tetris shelves, they have a kit, but it’s a bit more than I can handle,”

“No I get that. Ya, I can call them when you get the kit in.”

“And of course it’ll need painting. I feel bad bringing it up over and over, dragging the BomBairns out-,”

He chuckled saying, “It’s tons of work for their books. They get listless if they don’t have work. And trust me Frerin will have plenty of trips for them to his place.”

You nodded and said, “Ok, good, walls are still the dark stone, so white desks, plushy rugs. Big colorful shelves. Just might have to see if it’ll need different lighting.”

“I can see that, ya, it’s not the best lighting for creating.”

A loud thud from the back room had the group heading back to see what had happened, taking Thorin with them though a sonar beep from your phone had you looking at the weather app alerting that it was going to start sprinkling soon. Downing the last of your tea you took your mug to the dirty bin on your way to the door to trot your way around the shop stirring gasps from the table of ladies wondering why you had left without saying goodbye. Pocketing your phone you climbed on your scooter, hastily brushing back your hair already seeing the clouds rolling in. It was just a short ride home again and letting out a deep breath you closed your garage door behind you leaving your helmet on your scooter to head inside.

Straight to your study you switched on your laptop you felt the pull to go ahead and order things for your studio along with a few dresser kits you had been waiting on. A soundproof booth and the shelf kits were ordered and post a text to Celebrian about where she had bought the desks you wanted you had found and ordered them. Though unknowingly setting off her own ripple of questions to Ecthellion and Glorfindel on why you were asking about her reception desks.


	37. Dates - Scrapbooking

Across your desk you had set up the stacks of papers to get into your sketching and with a stop watch you had timed out your vocals for the lines for the commercial and using the storyboard outline sheets with the lines on them you got to work. In the mocked up border on each sheet you marked where each item in the background would be that would be used and got to detailing each character inside. Focusing on them for each scene varying the facial motions that when you flipped through the start of the three minute commercial. Roughly you would end up needing 5500 images to fill the three frames per second you were used to using for your old show. Just finishing the characters for the first half a minute alone had you grumbling and wrapping those in twine to keep separate, leaving a dot where you had paused in the storyboard to start lunch.

It would certainly take a long time to finish the first commercial alone and while you stirred up some soup you listened to Roac sharing his latest plan to keep Dot entertained post group nap. Though he didn’t really need your help just someone to vent his excitement to before he went to curl up in his house in Thorin’s room.

Alone again you dipped back to wondering how you could master a sort of pattern to spend time with Thorin when you were back to working at the hotel again. Four days a week you would barely be sleeping or at home and there was no telling what he would have planned for those days. Just leaving early breakfasts and an afternoon run in at his shop through the week. It was barely noticeable how little you were home through the week for the Durins, yet now that he had moved into a home that like with his former housemates he would be alone for most of the time and everyone would know that.

When you had finished off a few grilled cheeses you heard the garage closing signaling you to set two places at the table. With bags in hand Thorin smiled at you saying, “That was timed well.”

“You missed Roac’s plans though.”

“Oh no, I didn’t he shared those last night for me.”

Looking at the bags he was holding in moving the pot to the heat resistant pad on the table. Setting his things on the counter he said, “I am glad the group is all napping so I could show you what I got.”

Out of the bags he pulled a stack of plastic containers holding muffins and brownies making you walk closer asking, “What is that?”

The tone making him turn with blender in hand only seeing you staring at the stack of snacks. “Those, muffins and brownies.” You looked up at him and he said, “They were out of cookies.”

Moving closer to him his brows inched up curiously as you kept your eyes on him opening one of your cupboards you pointed into at the long Tupperware containers with cookies and brownies in them. “If I can’t have tea bags you can’t buy those.”

“I-,”

Tapping the top box of brownies you said, “I know how much these are, and I could make you dozens of each for the same price.”

“You already make soup and bread-,”

“Ok, I can go through a tub of brownies in a week myself. I am also eating the soup and bread. It’s not like you walked in saying ‘I eat a cheesecake a week make it for me’ no, I am eating them too. No tea bags no pre made brownies, cookies or muffins.”

A smirk tugged across his lips and he nodded holding back his chuckle in your poke to his middle, “Agreed. Though if I do draw the line at cakes. If you insist on baked only-,”

“You can buy a cake if you like, and I don’t bake pies. Does not end well with Belly, he gets a bit too curious and ends up poking them to get to the fruit.”

Humming in amusement he asked, “How often do they dig in the kitchen?”

“Most of the time when I was home I was there. They got curious. Here they have more to distract them at least.” Your fingers tapped the counter and he looked you over, “Were you ok at the apartment when they guys were gone for days?”

“We had most of our days together. If this is more about you being busy once you get back to working at the hotel it won’t be a problem.”

“What do you usually do?”

He chuckled saying, “I like scrap booking and reading among other hobbies. If I get too bored I have ample relatives to keep me distracted.”

Sitting down for lunch he listened to what you had accomplished so far then helped you clean up and pulled the cup out of his blender box to add to the washer before hiding the body of the blender in his closet in his room. Though with you behind him he showed you the table that you helped him carry through the hall between your rooms to place it into the study that did fit perfectly into the place he had chosen. While you checked again at your sketches he came back in with his chair then came to see what you had done smirking as he watched the Countess starting her mini promo for the book in the bare bones background.

“I just wanted to get the characters done first, then I can build the room around them, which the background, I’m a bit rough on, so I might have to have Celebrian’s cousins to come out and help like they did on the old show.”

“That sounds good. How much of the commercial is this?”

“Roughly 30 seconds out of a three minute commercial.”

“30 seconds?” he asked glancing at the thick stack surprisingly only a minute portion of it. “Wow,”

“It’s better than claymation, at least in my opinion.”

“No, I bet.”

“But I may have jumped the gun and ordered stuff for the studio, so, at least, I’ll have that. It can all be in its own space.”

“Just let me know when it’s coming and I’ll call my relatives.”

Post meal he looked at what you had planned for the studio and while he got to quietly planting his sprouts in the greenhouse you got back to breaking through another half a minute of the commercial you tied off together in another bundle of twine and joined Thorin in the dinner he had fixed.

Under the covered windows by the storm shutters protecting them from the storm blowing through once you had hurried out to warn the owl couple of the storm that Hector accepted you and Thorin’s help in closing the shutters around the window cutouts and door opening you had worked a handle on the inside a few days prior just for this when they had said they wished to stay to their own home even in storms they settled in for a loud and wet night. Back to your meal you went then cleared up and headed off to bed calling it an early night.

A tap on your hand however had your eyes opening and groggily you blinked Kuu into focus and found your feet to come greet the owl couple now inside the greenhouse with a large stack of branches they had drug inside from the yard sending your roomba scrubber into a frenzy to clean up after. A second nest had been set up, just for emergency weather like this, granting the pair a chance to have nights to roam protected form windy storms like this. Boiled peas were called for, and after your having held the trio of eggs for the pair while they finalized the nest, they were settled safely in the nest and again you were back to your bed. Calm at least the pair had allowed you to wipe the mud off their feet if they wished to explore your home to keep your carpet clean.

*

**“They made a second nest inside.”** Thorin said nibbling on a cookie he had brought from your stash along with the muffins and brownies he had bragged you had promised to bake for the pair of you.

Balin, **“That’s, and they are content with being inside?”**

Thorin, **“It’s quieter. Hector’s mate felt uncomfortable with the shaking doors it seems.”**

Dwalin, **“Perhaps we could get our cousins out to coat it in storm shutters anchored against the wind.”**

Thorin mumbled around another bite of his cookie, **“We would have to ask them. Even weather is coming up for a stretch.”**

Balin smirked asking, **“You found out at breakfast, why the grumbling this morning?”**

Thorin muttered, **“Rain.”**

His eyes however switched to the door and the trio watched Frerin driving past the shop heading for the lot. From there they turned to see Frerin stroll through the back door smirking at the three saying, “So it rained.”

They all answered, “Yes.”

Frerin looked to Thorin, “I know what you’re thinking.”

Thorin rumbled back, “Doubtful.”

Frerin’s smirk deepened, “Your dear Mafioso had to leave for work on a practically dreary dusk.” Only deepening the sink of Thorin’s brows, “Only bringing up the wish of a different type of vehicle for her, the only question being, how to ask the obvious question.”

Dwalin rumbled, “How to let Thorin buy her a car?”

Frerin raised a finger, “Before that, does our Mafioso even know how to drive a car? And how recently has she driven one if she has.”

Balin, “The solution? We know you would be here to fix it of course.”

Frerin smirked at his brother again patting him on the arm, “We’re going out on a date.”

Thorin’s head tilted, “We who?”

“You two, the boys and Mal with me as guard for the lot of you.” Thorin’s brow inched up, “A guard is required cohabitation or not.”

Thorin, “What sort of date?”

Frerin smirked, “A fun one.”

*

It didn’t take long and post stop at your house you dropped off your scooter curious about Fili and Kili coming to fetch you and Mal. Following you to your home the pair smirked as you climbed into their back seat, both unwilling to share why you were being picked up. Remaining silent you only hoped it wasn’t for a surprise eloping or something like that to just be the cherry on top of this week. Only behind their car you saw Thorin following with Frerin and Mal behind him. All the way to a go kart race course you sat silently and curiously smirked at the odd location. The grin on Frerin’s face however stirred a sense of comfort for the spur of the moment trip, a nudge from his brother had Thorin crossing to your side after stealing a moment inspecting your cleavage flaunting tanks over tattered jeans flashing glimpses of your legs.

An ease of his arm around your back and you were led inside and in the passing over of a helmet by Fenrir you smirked at his asking, “When’s the last time you drove?” Clearly this was the reason he at least was here by his and Thorin’s attentive gazes.

“Last time I visited Greenwood. Bout half a year back.”

Tilting his head to the side he said, “Come on, have some fun.”

The waiting group of men inside around the supply of go karts in the garage got to guiding Mal and the boys against the measuring board to have them sized to the right pedal settings in the karts. Eagerly they hurried to wiggle into the offered body suits and add their helmets while you were being measured. From a simple test course inside while they rolled up the garage doors to let you out into the outdoor tracks that Frerin especially was thrilled to see what an adept racer you were.

A late lunch at the burger joint next door where the older set of brothers kept asking and trying to weed out your interest in car brands as for a style of what you would want only to be thwarted as Mal would jump in and draw the conversation to the muscle cars she and her parents had fixed up when she was younger.

When it looked like the trio were cuddling close to their allowed limit and had stolen one too many kisses Frerin guided them home while you rode home again with Thorin. A call to head to the shop had him dropping you off again to go and see to things. Alone inside you sighed and strolled through the entrance hall only to turn to the peach room that you wondered how the quartet had left it.

In piles they had folded the sheets back with the comforters Thorin had dried and folded leaving them on the stairs. One by one you added the fitted sheets and somehow magically kept the regular sheet wrinkle free then added the comforter you tucked in and added a second blanket in a strip across the bottom and divided up the pillows. The top beds were the most difficult, aiming the pillows at the stairs made it easier for guests to just slide right in feet first. But once done you smirked and pulled your house journal from the bag you’d left by the door and crossed off the bed making step off the list.

Another bout of sketching was done to the sound of a show playing on your laptop on the end of your desk that you watched in sporadic bits to keep from losing yourself to painful cramps in pushing too hard. By dinner that you had fixed up Thorin was back again muttering to himself only to plop down in his seat and vented about how it apparently was his fault that one of their workers had failed their latest exam in school when they had taken a week off to study for it.

“What did he do?” You asked passing him a tiny bottle of juice instantly making him smirk in seeing the reminder of another of your personal quirks and choices in recycling things in your daily life.

“He tried to make one of our other workers cry so we took his apron and clocked him out and Balin wrote him his final paycheck after he asserted he had better offers.”

“Will that leave you in a slump?”

“No, one of Bombur’s girls has been earning the right to get a job and in our place she can be safe with family around.”

“I still don’t get that part,” his brows inched up curiously as you sat down next to him, “You have to earn the right to work? Frerin said the boys have to earn paying rent too.”

Thorin nodded, “It’s all a part of can you uphold the family name, because we all reflect upon it. So through your late teens you are earning the right to be independent, it isn’t as restrictive as it sounds. And there is a whole dinner party in their honor when they earn each right.”

“Kind of sweet I suppose.”

He chuckled asking, “Elves don’t have things like that?”

“Elf businesses don’t hire under a certain age unless you give proof you have no family, and then schools are the same. They have lower wages, unless they are orphaned, if you do get a job with family your wages are cut. Though you can only room with an older roommate, and I mean older as in late adulthood, and there are restrictions on that as well to keep romance out of the cards, it’s more of a sub landlord situation, one master bedroom and smaller suites inside the duplexes. Which are absurdly expensive. Though if you rent from other races you can skip that step and relax in the lower rents.”

Safe topics again skirting around the elephant in the room lingering from Frerin’s taunting calls of lovebirds through the races and muffled repetitions through the meal still un-discussed. Filling the washer fully you added soap and left it running on your way to bed. A warm shower and a long braid and pjs later you were snuggled up in bed while Thorin wove his hair into a braid and sighed laying out in bed wondering what he was going to do.

.

Another early breakfast had you splitting up, though from work in a text to you warning that he wasn’t at the shop you headed home in time to accept the package from Diaa for the both of you. Stacking the bundle of mail you pulled from your mailbox against your chest you headed inside through the open front door between the mattresses being carried through from the truck outside. On the kitchen counter you separated the mail out curious as to how he could have so much mail that you stacked on top of the package leaving just a notice of some sales for the mini market coming up as yours. Through Belly in his greeting for you while you checked on the hummingbird chicks especially you eyed the large empty nest that Kuu confirmed that they had moved back to their home again in the seating area.

In the final lap of the crew in adding the mattresses to the blue/orange room you had brought the sheet kits from your storage room separating the five comforters and throws to add the sheets and pillow cases to the washer. Exhaling sharply Thorin came into your view and smiled as you said, “You got some mail, it’s in the kitchen.”

He nodded and went to inspect it all. Various letters from his family ads and bills for insurance and such were sorted through and he carried the box he had opened into the living room where he found you, “You put the sheets in the wash.”

“You don’t mind?”

He shook his head, “Not at all. They are communal. Amad sent pictures.”

Into his palm the first of the paper packs of pictures settled and through each picture had you leaning more against his side inspecting each with a creeping grin. Though by the time you had reached the more couple like group from the bout of dancing on your final night you were leaning against his side with head and hand resting on his chest giggling at the pictures of you and Mal bleeding into the much larger chunk of you in Thorin’s arms. Wide grins and smiles mingled with bashful glances away recorded in each while his arm circled you keeping you close to him. The final pack holding parting hugs and group pictures of you and the female Durins ending with a final picture of you led to the van under Thorin’s arm. Something about the image stuck in you and tilting your head back to catch his eye you said, “Maybe we could do a picture wall.”

He nodded, “That’s a good idea. Pull out the best for the wall and the rest for a scrapbook.”

You nodded lifting the one of you faced away from the camera under his arm, “I don’t know why but I like this one. And it’s more than just your ass.” Lowly he chuckled in your giggle.

“Thanks. It is a lovely picture. Could be the center one if you like. The dancing ones together, you and Mal in one frame collage, the rest grouped in others.”

“Though I don’t think we need to put up the ones with swimsuits.”

“That would be best, yes. The dance, the hike, the film night and some meal pictures,”

“Hopefully the ones without food all over my face.” Making him chuckle again then shift at the doorbell sounding again. Setting the pictures aside he walked with you to help guide the dressers to the white/orange and the sea foam room. The first at a lack of a closet and the latter due to the preference of how your mother and Cirdan like to keep their clothes. The peach room for your sisters had drawers built under the beds and cubbies and shelves in the closet they had for ample storage.

While you took another look through the pictures he delved into his family letters unable to keep from stealing glances at you grinning at random images deepening his own grin before his eventual fetching of his portable printer he used to print out your painting pictures and more you had stolen of one another. Those from the Helm’s Deep trip were added as well and grouped together before when a stomach growl had him off to make dinner you had realized just how long you had seemed like a couple. Even a stolen set of pictures from Dwalin on your first talk over tea and your hug in the shop that was agreed to be hung as well with the one of you under his arm in a building group of random pictures of the pair of you. The zoo pictures were mostly for another book with a few planned for a small frame for display, including the one with you both smiling beside the Dik-Dik.

Before dinner you folded the bed sheets and pillow cases you carried to their new beds that you left to join Thorin in eating. A basic shape of layout idea had been discussed over the meal that broke in a call from Frerin about a question on some storage ideas for his new home lasting well past when you went off to bed.

…

The conversation for Thorin broke with a promise that he would come over and help the following day you were free post radio shift to do some shopping of your own. Thorin had moved in but you still hadn’t felt like you had done anything special to welcome him yourself as the birds had. Supplies for muffins filled your basket and a stop for a new muffin tin had you smirking in adding a cute ram coated mug to the basket with a bow for it. Between comforters being washed and dried you baked up a batch of muffins you added to their own Tupperware cupcake holders you stacked beside the hand washed mug you added the bow to the handle. Again however you got lost to your sketching only to end with you sprawled across your bed for a nap.

*

Hours of browsing through furniture lots with his brother had Thorin dragging him off to the scrapbook shop to make things even. The shared idea that you were to hang pictures of the both of you and Frerin jumped right in to help. Loading up a cart of frames, nails to hang and a load of scrapbooks to fill and decorate later with the pictures left over. Curiously home to the sound of the humming dryer he entered and went to the living room to start on the grouping of pictures. Beaming brightly at the stack of frames and pictures left he went to go and start on dinner. Truly you would be working hard and most likely would be the busier of the two of you but that did nothing to stop his efforts into settling as a courting pair to make this relationship work. And to be the one keeping home and ensuring you had hot meals and drinks to keep you going had no hindrance on things either. In fact only deepened his adoration of this pairing as it allowed him shower daily affections on his One.

Nearly to the verge of exploding with animated hearts his smile broke wide open in a surprised chuckle lifting the mug you had left him. Right away he took a picture and got to work right away on dinner. A gentle nudge was used to wake you from your nap to ensure you were fully fed before he ushered you back to bed for some more sleep. Cleaning up afterwards he made some peas for Kuu and smirked in eyeing the muffins he planned on taking a few to work to show off to Dwalin and Balin surely to make them a bit jealous along with the pictures of the mugs and frames he made.

.

Dropped jaws were his responses after your rapid hug in parting as thanks for the mug he adored and showed off to his cousins to go with your muffins they shared and hummed through nibbling on.

“Off shopping with Mal.” Lowly Thorin muttered the message you had sent and sighed only glad that it gave him more time to focus on readying the pictures.

Dwalin rumbled back, “At least you can focus on surprising her back with hanging the pictures.”

Thorin nodded, “Yes.”

Dwalin, “I’ll help. You’ll need an eye to level them out.”

Across a strip of the wall the ones you had chosen, collages were hung staggered around the emptier frame with your favorite random pictures around the one of your backs forming a slight heart in the midst of the themed groups. The intentions had the pair’s hearts swelling at the clear show of a future to build on and to the couch Thorin got to working on the first of the scrap books with the remaining photos. The filled books he set on top of the wall long stretch of cabinet storage under the photo wall.

*

“What are we looking for again?” You asked easing another dress to the side on the rack.

Back in the corner of a chic second hand shop Mal loved to bring home little gold mine pieces to add to her collection she walked around the other side of the rack eyeing the choice you lifted she shook her head at. “Something cute but classy. Not too bold, but saying ‘look at me’, It has to be comfy but not too casual. Not mentioning the fact the guys shouldn’t be able to keep their eyes off me.”

Your brow twitched up and you turned back to the racks making her head tilt as you shifted another hanger. “What’s on your mind?”

You shook your head saying, “Just browsing.”

Bumping her arm into yours when she stood next to you avoiding a Dam passing behind you she asked, “What happened with Thorin?”

“Just trading off cooking. We got pictures from his Amad.”

“Ooh, I got a bundle myself, bet they were cute.” She looked you over and you nodded again, “You liked them?”

“Ya, we added pictures we printed from our phones from Rohan and painting last week and Dwalin even had a picture of us both when we first met. Planning a picture wall.”

“Ooh, how cute. I bet they’re adorable.”

You looked at her saying, “We’ve seemed couply,”

“Forever, yes you have.”

You sighed again looking to the racks, “And we cuddled,”

She giggled and gave you a hug, “Oh honey bunny, you lucked into an amazing Dwarf to be betrothed to. He’ll make a move soon, won’t be able to stop himself, you just do something adorably sentimental and he will just melt.”

“I made him muffins and I bought him a mug.” Making her giggle again, “Do you at least have a color for your unicorn of a dress?”

She rolled her eyes and said, “Maybe a green or silver?”

“Ooh, then what about this?” Turning to the rack behind you she followed you with her eyes and her lips pursed curiously as you pulled it off.

“Ooh.”

“I think it would be nice. Comfy and all that jazz, with a hint of look at me.”

Smirking as she took hold of the hanger she led the way to the changing rooms, “I will give it a shot. Might need a shrug.”

“Ooh, saw one of those,” you mumbled walking off to find it again making her giggle as she slipped inside her chosen changing room. The spaghetti strapped deep v top of the mint dress was accented with a sheer layer covering the top and flared skirt coated in silver leaves giving it a nice shimmer. The color alone would make her eyes and hair color pop while complimenting her complexion and with a cute little shrug you passed to her when she opened the door to show off the cute dress only cuter with the comfy shrug. The perfect shoes and bags were already in her closet and a stop to another shop for some makeup to top off the look. A grumble from BamBam had you both heading home so she could feed him and let him roll around a while.

A huff from you announced you to Thorin mid scrapbooking session only to glance up right when you had plopped onto the couch beside him using his thigh as a pillow. “Did you have fun? Because I just picked out a date dress with about ten contradicting requirements.”

Lowly he chuckled saying, “Scrapbooking.”

“Ooh,” he chuckled again resting his arm on your side to show you the book he was finishing off. Showing off each detail he had added then when you sat up he showed you the frames you had hung, the display ending with you both lounging and you against his side again watching a show he put on for a joint decompressing break with him more slumped against your side tangling you in the corner. A growl of his stomach had your focus switching from the show to the melted man cuddling closer to you since your fingers had absently began combing through and playing with his hair.

With a calming grin he helped you up and you got to starting on dinner, the full act packed with reaches across one another and stolen glances wondering at your increase of snuggling and act of hair play possibly meaning. However yawns came out leaving the topic still untouched for now while you were off to bed, both slightly exhausted by what you weren’t saying and the incoming change for time off together.


	38. Surprise It's Raining

Saturday started with an early morning wake up for you after the early night in and off to bed making you went. One bed at a time you made up each beginning with the sea foam room increasing your muscle ache to get back to work at the hotel again. Your three weeks were over and it was back to work again to jump back into your usual schedule. Crossing off that room you were back to the blue/orange room to make those four beds then headed to the kitchen to make a cup of cocoa while you gathered things to fix breakfast. Groggily Thorin came out to do just that only to spot you with a mug earning a narrowing of his eyes and rumble of, “What are you drinking?”

Turning your head to look at him you said, “Cocoa. Want some?”

“No thank you, I’ll get myself some juice.” He said starting to set the table and then jump in to help finish and serve out the food you had made.

By the time you had cleared your plates however the doorbell rang and you glanced at one another then he turned motioning his hand for you to stay there while him in his tensing shirtless wonder went to inspect who was here well before sunrise. Hushed conversation brought you to the entrance hall to spot Thorin accepting sleeping Frodo into his arms to slump across his chest. With Bilbo groggily bringing in a pop up crib saying to you softly, “Balin’s brother in law got into an accident.” Balin was next to show up as Bilbo came in to set up the crib in your living room next to the one he set up for Billi, who Balin eased into it telling you, “I am so sorry to drop in on you like this.”

You shook your head, “Don’t worry about it.”

Balin nodded saying, “We should be back tomorrow, hopefully early, he’s in surgery and his clan will need help in settling matters as he’s the only male left in a clan of thirty.”

Thorin patted Frodo’s back, “We’ve got the pebbles, do what you need to.” Watching as you accepted the full bag of jarred food for the pair you took into the kitchen to unload seeing the list of food schedules with notes of their preferences to help you out.

You were the closest couple able to handle the pair with enough room to help keep them occupied and not have you all on top of one another. While they slept you waited in the living room cuddling in the light of a crackling fire under a blanket only to wake again in time for their breakfast hearing them peering up at Kuu and the birds peering down at them. From playtime to ample pictures of your art sessions with the kids and bath time for Thorin where he lost the bubble wars bleeding into a joint story time from old Dwarven fairy tales you broke out their parents had little to worry about for the care of the duo.

Saturday into Sunday post toddler wielding trip into the town market to see what their sales were up to the both of you handled them with ease unable to have a moment to worry about anything. At least until your doorbell rang as dinner was being prepped and their parents poured in to join you and share all that was missed. Out again they went with toddlers in hand leaving you both clearing up the dishes only for him to sigh and hum out, “And I was eager to hear the Tale of the Shadow Man.”

Giggling softly you replied, “We can still read it if you like.” He nodded and from there you cuddled in the living room reading through the tale while the flock of birds’ moods were soured a bit in the absence of the toddlers they wanted to bid goodnight again.

*

Pictures of your babysitting venture would be compiled later for another scrapbook with copies for the parents and a bit uncertain somehow through breakfast without the extra bodies to feed and ready for the day you both were off out of the garage headed for work. With pictures in hand Thorin left the muffins aside to smirk seeing his cousins coo and melt over the pictures of their time away only solidifying their opinions that you were well matched to raise some pebbles of your own soon. Thoughts that were kept to themselves to not spook your timid selves while you found your footing, still thoughts of how adorable your pebbles could be began to run rampant while the photos were circulated through text messages.

Balin broke Thorin’s scowl halfway through their shift patting his back asking, **“Today’s the big day huh?”**

Thorin glanced at him, **“Meaning?”**

Balin, **“Back to the hotel.”**

Thorin nodded in a deep sigh, **“Yes. Four hours of sleep a night four days a week.”**

Dwalin said, **“Well you did say she’ll have an in home studio.”** That had Thorin glance at him, **“Meaning, she could always record some to add to those days.”**

Balin, **“Not to mention she could very well be due for a bump up to an overseeing job soon enough. Could manage the girls instead of the full twelve hour shifts.”**

Dwalin nodded, **“Dis will settle things.”**

Thorin, **“She likes the job, misses it. I can tell when she just made up the guest beds we have now. I don’t want to force her out of something she would miss just because I feel jealous of how long she’s away when she’s spectacular at it.”**

Balin, **“It will work.”**

Thorin shook his head, **“I don’t doubt that. Even have a lunch prepped for her. I figure I keep breakfasts ready for when she gets home and I have lunches here then it could work out well. She could see that I am determined to get this to work on her terms.”**

Dwalin patted his back, **“She will be more than grateful for your efforts.”**

Comforting comments and ways the pair could help, including possibly working to give him Thursdays off, a list was drafted for consideration. Another downright scandalous introduction of an Elven Lord to the tale had the listeners puzzled until it unfolded tangling with the rest of the tale in your usual abstract way not revealed until the last moment.

.

The sound of your engine had eyes shifting upwards and to your usual table at a point from Balin you strolled through the back to the office, in which Thorin was unstacking a packed lunch he had fixed up for the both of you. With a soft blush creeping across your cheeks you walked over and hopped up onto the seat crossing your ankles saying, “You made lunch.”

“Yes I did. You need to eat for your first day back.” After a moment he said, “And yes, I did have to.”

Inhaling again you lifted the fork he slid closer to you on a napkin while Dwalin came over with a pair of mugs. A picture taken of the drink and into the meal you focused on and listened to him saying, “Since the first is tomorrow and you have the information for the rent I was thinking I write you a check for my half and you do the wire transfer, then I can just pay the trash fee online.”

You nodded, “Sounds good. I was wondering about that, I already did have the transfer preset in my account monthly. It would make things easier.”

“That’s good then.”

“Um, I have the house papers in my study under the tin shaped like a house. Should have the details for the trash fee there.” The conversation bled on into what you might think up for the weekend to possibly do, a mention of a possible dinner by you seemed to stun him entirely. But he broke out of it to bring up maybe heading to the ax throwing place for another group outing possibly. For nearly an hour the chatter continued cut off with the alarm on your phone signaling his cleaning up to show you out the back to wave you off for your drive across the bridge back to the Findis hotel.

.

Pulling into the back entrance to the employee garage you followed the biking lane and parked hearing a few of the Dams you worked with calling out your name. Flashing them a wave you waited for them to hurry over to walk in with you. “Pear, how are you doing?”

Another asked, “We heard about your Adad’s death. Are you doing well?”

You nodded saying, “Yes, much better now.”

After a point to the helmet in your hand another asked, “You have a scooter now?”

“Yes, I was able to juggle some funds. And I got a good deal. Pretty useful past rainy or overly gusty days.”

The first chuckled saying, “I can imagine it would be better than taking the train everyday. And it suits you.”

The second nodded, “Yes, and after a rough patch you certainly deserve to spoil yourself.”

“I hope it hasn’t been too rough on extra shifts without me.”

They shook their heads but the third said, “No, though we are thrilled to have you back. There have been whispers regulars on your floors miss your personal touch.”

.

Like a glove you wiggled back into your cleaned uniform and into a braided bun your hair was wound and secured by the hair pins secured by bead coated bands. With old cart back to your usual route grinning to your mp3 player’s usual play list for you while you worked. Upon completing your final room before lunch with ten minutes to spare you exited your room to find Tili outside with a grin, “Evening.”

“Yes, good evening.”

“I see you’re right back to your old groove.”

“Yes, not that hard to. I am grateful for the time off, but I am glad to be back.”

She chuckled saying, “Your next room after lunch has four clients in it so Vili will be ready to handle your evaluation to get that out of the way. Then you can jump back into your second room and the next shift can cover the first room when they check out.”

“Sure, copper floor, right?”

“Yes, though Vili will be down to show you up.”

“Ok.”

Her grin eased out more and she asked, “We heard about you and Thorin minding pebbles over your weekend, did you get enough sleep?”

You nodded, “They were very well behaved. Though Thorin is helpless with bubbles.”

She giggled walking with you as you pushed your cart back to their holding area, “Yes, he is. We heard you took to them right away.”

Softly you giggled saying, “I have watched my sisters for vacations before, same with my friend’s twin boys. A pair of infants doesn’t phase me. So Balin’s wife shouldn’t be worried about asking to have sitters the closer she gets.”

That had Tili pausing fully when you entered the lift to face you, “Closer to what?” Her brows inched up in her asking, “She’s pregnant?!”

“I really have to stop ruining pregnancy announcements.” You muttered to yourself.

“No, no, no, we have a wine tasting this week. You caught a pregnant feel from her?”

“Well, ya. I thought you all knew, why they brought Billi over so she could just focus on her family business.”

“Who else is pregnant?”

“Um, I don’t know who you know is pregnant.”

“Mili?”

“I didn’t think she was married.”

“She’s not yet, at least.”

“Well she’s not.”

Tili, “We know Gorgo is, she had her latest sonogram on her break. Diaa?”

“Not, that, I could tell. There were some at the family thing, don’t know their names, other than Dis.”

She let out a playful gasp, “Dis’ pregnant?!”

With a smirk you replied in her giggle, “Funny.”

“It is a wonderful thing that radar of yours.”

“Not really, second pregnancy this month I’ve spoiled.”

“Who else is pregnant?”

“Zeqbe,” Her lips parted, “She came to talk to Thorin, couple weeks now, back when it was gusty. Wanted to talk to Thorin alone.”

“I hope he turned her down.”

“He did. She wasn’t happy about it though even with the news.”

She looked you over, “She didn’t bother you?”

You shook your head, “No, though Thorin and everybody seems to assume it would.”

“You, wouldn’t, be jealous, at all? For her past connection to him?”

Looking up at her again you said, “They dated back in college, guessing on the time frame, from what I’ve gathered. Obviously an idiot leaving Thorin for the Muffin Man.”

With a snorting giggle she joined you out of the lift giggling out, “Yes.”

“Can’t be jealous of someone who is unfaithful anyways. Besides if you want to get technical our families are in wedding prep mode so if you want to get cocky what’s to worry about there.” The last sentence had a quite nervous squeak to it making her brow arch up.

“You said both families?” you looked up at her, “Your family is setting a date?”

“No dates yet, any sort of date really. I mean we went to a go kart place with the boys and Mal with Frerin as guard or buffer or whatever term he used, but I’m not sure if that was a ‘date’ date or if it was a ‘hey let’s go have a fun racing day’ sort of outing.” In parking your cart you sighed and caught her eye saying, “It may be too much to share but I’m sort of at odds with knowing what to expect through this sort of limbo spot. I don’t know if it’s meant to be grey area or if it’s supposed to be blunt without question, ‘hey dinner tonight get ready for our date.’ Call me old fashioned-,”

“Dwarves are very old fashioned.”

“And I know everyone says ‘time’ over and over again, just,” you rolled your eyes, and blew a raspberry making her chuckle joining you for your turn to clock out for lunch. “I mean did your husband just limbo his way?”

She giggled again, “I went to his house and sat down with his parents giving them my papers of courtship.”

“Contract, right. I might just have to do that, get it in writing. Me, him and a witnessing notary setting a dinner date.” Making her giggle again, “I’m not making fun-,”

She shook her head, “Sad to say that would be terribly romantic for a Dwarf.”

“I don’t know, it’s just we made collages of pictures,” deepening her grin at your grin at her, “And him and Dwalin hung them up on the wall of the living room, and we just seemed so couply. Then just the babies showed up and it was feedings, art time, play time, bath time bubble wars, bedtime stories and he’d have such adorable babies.” The last sentence said with a sigh as you both sat down at the table of your choosing for the lunch she had already intended to join you on. You shook your head, “Just odd. You read about courtships that say they’re not simple, then listen to people and it gets even more jumbled then you just plop a person you end up binding into a betrothal with and it gets rough even without clan obligations or cultural traditions.” With a grin you gave your orders and then you glanced at her again after she had given hers.

“Though your friends I hear were quite helpful in simplifying matters.” You nodded, “Elopements are much simpler for cross clans and races to unify. It sounds rather lovely, a private ceremony for you both and a courthouse stop for you and a demonstration for our clan around your clan’s traditions for the reception that we could easily work into a two or three day thing to fit it all smoothly. It will be lovely whenever it does happen, though I will say if Thorin is hanging pictures of you both in couply ways it should be soon. The contract was handled marvelously and the home is settling for the both of you nicely. Common areas, guest rooms, you are settling into patterns and even your Ravens are settled somewhat.”

“Yup, getting there.”

“What sort of date do you have in mind?”

“Um, well we did talk earlier, actually on the trip to Helm’s Deep we talked about an ax throwing place, earlier before work we talked about maybe going this weekend.”

“Sounds like fun,”

“Though he hinted it might be a group thing again. If we did have an actual date date would it have to be supervised?”

“No, that would be entirely different. The guard would be there for your comfort easing into a date,”

“So a pre-non-date, date then?”

Making her giggle again and answer, “It would seem so. We all do empathize with your irritation though. We have all been there.”

More date options were shared through the meal as well as possible times over the weekends or Thursdays that you could all plan a girls day of sorts to keep up with the progress. When your table was cleared you watched the blonde pair switching off watch of you and following Vili once you had clocked in again you joined him for the lift ride up to the copper floor of offices. From the loveseat with your legs sideways and ankles crossed you watched him settle into his chair and start to go section by section through your eval ending with a raise bumping your pay to 19.5 an hour. A small bump but tolerated by you for not being too extravagant contrary to the hope of the blonde across from you.

_* A few hours prior with Thorin *_

Huffing in his step back into your home on his first afternoon alone Thorin hung up his coat and on his way to his room to change he stopped and turned to look at your guest rooms seeing one of your dresser kits just sitting there. The grin on your face was just addictive when your pride swelled in completing more of your ideas for the full design for each guest room. Nodding to himself he turned to fetch your tool chest from the garage he returned with to cut open the kit and while chatting with Roac he assembled it and finished by sliding it right where you wanted it. Pausing only mid construction to grumble at the sound of a roll of thunder passing over the house hinting that you would possibly be riding home in drizzle at minimum if it hadn’t passed by then,

Suppertime rolled around and at the table he had his laptop out with a notepad to get a full run of his financials. The rent check was written out easily along with a simple e-payment for the trash he marked off his list on his haphazard calendar of expenses. Then he eyed his just dusty growing accounts from his various investments already granting him a hefty surplus of cash without even counting those from his trust and again with another loud crash of thunder he switched over to a website for a family friend’s car dealership.

Cleaning up early he grumbled his way to bed once he’d ensured the house was locked up still to be up in time to greet you with a warm meal on the table.

*

Inside your garage you shivered off the chill coming before another round of drizzle creeping in that you had just barely missed leaving your helmet on your scooter closing the rolling door behind you as you reached the door to head inside the house. Instantly the warm home wafting of fresh cooked soup and grilled cheese had you hanging up your bag, leaving your shoes by the door, and following the scent to the kitchen. Shirtless Thorin with a drooping bun had you frozen a moment until he turned flashing you a sleepy grin.

Lowly he rumbled, “Must be cold, come warm up.” Onto the seat beside his you sat down in his asking, “Today go well?”

“Ya, had a talk with Tili, sort of let out that Balin’s got another pebble on the way,” that had Thorin’s eyes flinching wider at you, “And then Vili did my eval and gave me a raise, just a buck fifty, which I think he did well in restraining himself from rising higher.” Looking at him you said, “She no doubt spread the word and you will be hearing confirmation in a few days. Sorry, I know you’re tired. Thank you for making food.”

He shook his head, “No need to thank me. I thought it would help you get some sleep. I have a scramble in the slow cooker we can have in sandwiches for breakfast before heading off to work again.”

“That’s-,”

“I want to, and you can’t stop me.” That had you smirking at him making him chuckle and easing your spoon closer to your hand, “Eat up, then off to bed.”

“How was your day?” You asked lifting a sandwich to dip into your soup you then took a bite of.

“Work ended well, after that came home and I put together one of the dressers for the white/orange room.” You looked at him again with a mouthful of food. “I figured I could help you out with some heavy lifting at least.”

In a nod you continued eating easing his worries greatly while he shared on the check for you and that he had paid the trash fee already while hinting that his finances were secured and no strain was put on them by paying the bills. On your way to bed once the bowls were cleared you added the check to your wallet, thanking him again in your goodnights.

The scramble was excellent and dressed a bit warmer in jeans and a sweater with the sleeves you tugged up uncertain if it might get chilly again on your ride home from the hotel like it was the night before crossing that bridge. Waving each other off you went off separately, him for his shop while you stopped at the atm on the way to deposit the check.

*

“She told you?” Balin just about sniffled out with a wide grin. Upon seeing Thorin in the shop already. Hugs were traded and Dwalin less than gracefully wept a bit at the expanding line of Fundin hopefully to be added by a surrogate aided Durin from him to join Frodo in a year or so. The lot of the family that the news had exploded through were grateful to have another birthing celebration to plan with your warning to the surprisingly late term pregnancy evening out when Dis was due.

Along with baby news plans for the ax throwing place had brought the boys and Frerin to join in along with Dis and Vili who jumped at the chance to have dinner with you all to keep things going after Tili had shared a hint of a nudge being necessary on your behalf. The other dates had been sorted through by the guys who had also tried to shuffle more serious ones up front to his attention hoping to keep him moving forward as well and not coasting now that you were sharing a home.

Your lunch however had a hug stolen by both brothers thanking you for alerting them to their unnoticed treasure hidden right in front of their noses before leaving you to just Thorin’s company. Food led to joint lounging in a spilling of thoughts on the day so far including an obnoxious proposal in your station nearly interrupting your show had Mal not snuck out of the booth to shoo them to a different floor with the mini parade.

Off again you went and Thorin pulled out his phone checking the time, after confirming to the pair he was on his way to meet up with Frerin he drove home, parking in the garage he closed behind him to stroll through the neighborhood park to get to Frerin’s place. On foot Frerin eyed his brother arriving and he asked, **“Run out of gas?”**

Thorin shook his head, **“No, after this could you give me a ride?”** Frerin’s brow inched up and he said, **“Surprise for Mafioso.”**

Frerin smirked saying, **“One condition.”** Watching the crew unloading the last of the wood for the shelving systems they were installing through the house.

Thorin rumbled back, **“This should be good.”**

Making Frerin rumble back playfully, **“Start calling her your Mafioso.”** Thorin glanced at him and he shrugged, **“Otherwise my car just might need to have the tires rotated.”**

Thorin huffed and he grumbled back, **“Fine.”**

Frerin smirked victoriously, **“So what are we buying my dear Sister?”**

**“Made a call to Hleronc, picked out a car.”**

**“Car for who?”** Frerin teased making Thorin roll his eyes.

Almost gravely he replied, **“My Mafioso.”**

Widely grinning he asked, **“And how do you plan to break this news to Sis?”**

Thorin inhaled then stated, **“I was just going to park it in the garage.”**

Frerin laughed and smoothed his hand over his eyes, **“Bold approach. Very bold.”**

Thorin, **“I’m not demanding she use it everyday, just if it’s going to rain or it’s windy she has a backup plan.”** Frerin caught his eye in lowering his hand in another creeping smirk, **“I just want, my Mafioso, to be safe.”**

 **“Don’t we all. Which car?”** Thorin smirked pulling out his phone with the image in the messages he had been trading with their friend to hold the car and get it ready for purchase so he could just sign the printed forms he had filled out virtually and hand off the check then drive it off the lot. Frerin gave an approving whistle and rumbled, **“Nice, good safety ratings too, cute and sporty, sits well next to yours. Great choice.”**

**“Here’s to hoping she doesn’t throw anything at me.”**

**“Doubt she’s the type. Might be a bit huffy at first but she’ll be thankful once it rains again. Set to be another wet spring.”**

.

The shelving didn’t take nearly as long as Thorin had guessed by the initial view on things and within two hours the duo was locking up the house to climb into Frerin’s sports car to head off to the dealership. The drive didn’t take long though upon driving up they spotted their friend grinning on the curb outside the glass wrapped building moving closer when they had parked and started their walk over to the mint sports car parked next to the curb ready to go.

“No offence but when you said you were in the market for something sporty I pictured something, well, larger at least Oakenshield.”

Smirking at his friend he shook hands with upon reaching the car’s hood he replied, “It’s a gift for my betrothed.”

That dropped Hleronc’s jaw, “Betrothed? When did this happen?”

“Not long now, still new, just moved into her home.”

Smirking as the brothers looked over the car carefully Hleronc asked, “She didn’t want to come herself?”

Frerin, “She’s at work.”

Thorin, “Besides, she has a scooter, I just really want something for her to choose if the weather is a bit more unforgiving. As it has been.”

Hleronc nodded, “Fair point. Well you chose a sturdy little number for her. I am guessing she’s smaller than you, by the size?” Frerin nodded gesturing at his shoulder making Hleronc smirk at the adorably petite size of his friend’s betrothed.

Thorin, “I like it, practically off the rack-,”

He nodded, “Yes, barely fifty miles on her. Fully checked by myself fluids, air levels and all. Ready for the road.”

Thorin nodded after a confirming glance at Frerin and said, “Let’s do the paperwork. I have cash.”

More friends inside greeted the pair ready to tease Thorin on his choice. Only to grow excited on the secret intended of their school friend they were all eager to set up a get together to meet said tiny heart throb who stole the heart of their normally sullen friend now grinning at the mere thought of a possible grateful hug at the extravagant and thoughtful gift. The check instantly after being scanned into the system cleared and the keys were passed over with the group smirking in watching Thorin heading out to squeeze his way into the waiting car. A shared glance had him saying, **“Heading to the store next.”**

Frerin nodded and followed behind smirking at his brother insisting on giving your car the test of the drive home. Yet at Bubbles and Barrels, the same shop Vili had boasted buying your roomba in to Frerin, the pair strolled and with a cart some new towels for Thorin’s room to replace the ratty ones he had been hiding from you he added new ones then led the way to the appliances straight for the waffle makers. Glancing from the wall of choices Frerin asked his brother, **“In the mood for waffles?”**

**“The morning after we spooned in Helm’s Deep my Mafioso said if she ever refused waffles she was taken by body snatchers. If the car makes her angry I can at least have some waffles ready for her.”**

Following a deep throated chuckle Frerin replied, **“Clever, distract her with food. May take a couple thousand plates though.”**

A notice of a work related task had Thorin heading home alone. Smirking his way through backing into your bare spot in the garage that he closed to head inside. In washing his towels he added the trays for the waffle maker he set on the counter into the dish washer then in a surge of helpful wishes he got started on the second dresser kit. Dinner alone to climbing into bed for his nap until you got home he was smiling wishing for the best, day dreaming countless reactions you might have even though he knew you might dig your heels in a bit at first.


	39. Gifts - Breaking the News - Hatchlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, could have sworn I already added this one weeks ago, but here it is. :D

*

Shivering again post ride through the mist across the bridge hinting at more rain coming in later you pulled into your driveway watching your garage door roll up only to pause at the arguably cute smaller sports car in the bare spot on your side of the garage. _“Mug Dealer…”_ The more you stared at the cute car you had to admit you were dying to drive the more you shivered and shaking your head post shiver number four you turned your scooter around to back through to the bare strip on the side along the wall to park and leave your helmet. Pressing the button to close the door of the chilly garage you untied your shoes and opened the door to slip into your warm home. Easing out of your shoes and hanging up your bag you shivered again walking through the house to find the again shirtless Dwarf humming to himself in setting out your plates on the table.

“I know what you’re doing.”

Looking up from the table he hummed back, “That would make one of us.” After looking you over he said, “Come eat, I have tea ready,” turning at your shiver to fetch the mugs from the kitchen counter, “Drink up, get warm.” Smoothing his hands over your back and arm in sitting down beside you. “Bridge?”

You nodded post deep warming sip of your tea then pointed at him, “You are not escaping all this.”

“For breakfast we will have waffles. The trays were cleaned earlier for our new waffle maker.” Grinning at you in lifting his fork and knife.

“Ok, down the list, you made lunch, you bought a waffle maker, you made dinner-,”

“I built the other dresser as well.”

“You,” after a moment you lifted your fork and knife to slice through the chicken asking in your next shiver, “And?”

“I also bought a car,” he stated matter of factly.

“Just that? That’s how you bring it up?”

He looked you over trying to play it cool, “Though it looked bigger online, far too small for me to drive everyday comfortably. You’re welcome to use it when the weather gets rough.” As if on cue a loud crack of thunder passed overhead and you blinked staring at him.

“So you,” waving the fork in your hand in a circle pointed at him you asked, “In all of your broad muscular fluffy wonder picked a tiny mint green sports car?”

“I like green,” he stated and you huffed starting to slice through your chicken to start eating missing his bashful glances your way and creeping grin that you weren’t yelling at least. A warm fire was waiting again for you in your bedroom, and changed for bed you curled up under your covers dropping into sleep only to wake again to the telling scent of waffles.

.

Pulling on a cardigan over a fitted t shirt and your same jeans you wove your hair into a long braid primping for the day then went out to join your cooking grump with a long sleeved shirt and jeans himself to keep cozy today in the still thundering early morning. “Morning,” he said grinning at you.

Taking your seat you said, “Morning,” eyeing the waffles on the larger plate he eased closer to your plate.

“Any plans today?” You asked slicing into your first waffle while he spread some of your preserves over his.

“Frerin asked for an ally with another set of remodels. He’s swapping out the sinks in his bath.”

“He doesn’t like his?”

“Not that he doesn’t like it, they got halfway through this remodel before selling. The rest of the bath is in this sparkly navy tile and the sink sticks out. He found a pretty interesting pair.”

“All of it in blue?” You asked around your mouthful.

He nodded, “It’s tasteful. You’d have to see it. The arches need some love though, they tried to paint over them so he’s going to strip those and have them varnished again to really pop.”

“Well that’s good he’s got an idea for what he wants.”

Slicing off a piece of his own food he said, “Still hasn’t gotten to furnishing the place yet. That will take some finessing.” After another mouthful gone for the both of you he asked, “Any hint on your studio things yet?”

You shook your head, “Bound to be another week at least. The kits are from Grey Havens.”

“Wow,”

“Tables have special glass in them. And the wood is really good quality.”

“I’m not saying that’s a bad thing. Halfway expected it to take longer is all.”

“Well I did find a sort of circular table from Orcarni but it’s made of just straight granite. And I can only slam my foot so many times into that before they’ll have to cut it off.” He but his lip to keep from laughing, “Plus the drawing table is wavy so I can just sort of roll down the line to keep the process going, or have room for my friends if they come to help out.”

“Makes sense.”

“Any thoughts on what you wanted to add to the study?”

“Not yet. Something would hit me eventually I assume.”

Around the subject you skirted until you were both heading for the garage. Through the open door of the garage once shoes were added while the larger door rolled upwards you heard the rain thundering down and looking from that to him again you eyed the key ring including a pear keychain. Looking you over he asked, “Do you need a jacket?”

“I have one, the sleeve just fell off. Have to stitch it back on.”

With that he guided you between the cars with a folding of his hand around yours, “Thursday we’ll go coat shopping. Find you something nice.”

“You really had to buy another car?”

Smirking in opening the door for you he leaned on the door and roof watching your fingertips ghosting around the wheel a bit in awe that it was yours to drive. He pulled back in the engine turning over once he’d rolled the window down, closing the door to silence the open door warning. Leaning in he pointed out the features, “Mirror adjustments, that dial’s for the headlights, all the radio and air is there. This one’s got your wipers and washer fluid controls.”

A blush ghosting across his cheeks feeling that you were looking at him and not the car, and when your eyes met you asked, “What happens if I get pulled over?”

With a smirk he replied, “Listed you as an additional driver on the insurance. Clutch was a bit finicky for me but your feet are narrower should fit better.”

Suddenly in the opening of the door he pulled back with lips parting wondering if he’d said something only to have his arms snapping around you in your toe top hug. With arms around his ribs and head pressed in at the crook of his neck you hugged him tightly luring a melting grin across his face at your muffled thanks.

His arms released as yours did though he stood frozen with mind reeling at the sudden press of your lips to his cheek. And by his next blink you were back in the car buckled in as if he had dreamed it all. Flashing him a quick finger wave then puling out into the hard rain leaving him a dopey mess trying to register what he was meant to do today after your unimagined show of affection in return for his impossibly blatant show of loving protection he was gifting to you in this imagined week of storms.

The worries of the clutch troubling you were, like he said, a matter silenced with your smaller feet. Even through the rain the car smoothly got you through your neighborhood and into town all the way to pull into the garage that the man in the booth wrote down the info on the car adding it to your garage card and passed you the parking sticker for the rear mirror so you wouldn’t get towed. On your way up you caught Mal’s open mouthed stare at the car while entering the lift and to the top floor you rode and parked in a usually empty spot for the former holder of your time slot. Shutting off and locking the car you reached over grabbing your bag noticing you were still early and you climbed out to wait by the car that would be in Mal’s path inside.

Silently gawking at the car with a finger aimed at the pair of you she approached and out of nerves you spouted off. “He bought me a car.”

Louder than she meant she fired back, “WHAT?!”

“A car!” You fired back, gesturing at the car behind you, “I buy him a mug he buys me a car! How am I supposed to keep up in this gift war Mal?!”

“I don’t think you can.”

“Exactly, I come home the past two days and he’s assembled my dresser kits I bought! He’s building things Mal!!”

“Aww,” she cooed with a creeping grin.

“No aww! This morning I came home from the hotel the he had dinner waiting for me and said we would have waffles at breakfast! Because the waffle maker was being washed!”

“Ok..?” She said unsure of the problem.

“I DON’T HAVE A WAFFLE MAKER!! HE BOUGHT ONE!!” She giggled and you continued, “He’s been lighting fires and having meals ready for me!”

“Aww, you have a house hubby.” You sighed and in your silent momentary worried expression she asked, “What’s so bad-,”

“I kissed his cheek.” You muttered.

And again she shouted, “What?!” Moving closet in the curious approach of Glori and Echo parking themselves and coming over from their own spot smirking at the car behind you. “Tell me everything.”

“He just, he kept listing all the features of the car insisting that since it was raining and his head was just right there, then I was out of the car and I hugged him, and kissed his cheek.”

“What did he do?!”

“Nothing, I drove away.” You blurted out then looked to the approaching pair in her bubbling giggles making Echo reach out for the carrier bag for BamBam to let him sleep soundly.

Echo pointed at the car and you said, “He bought me a car!”

Glori, “That is a big jump from a mug to be a retaliatory gift.”

“Exactly! And he’s been building my dressers and he bought me a waffle maker!”

Echo smirked saying, “The nerve!”

You crossed your arms, “He’s building fires and making meals and taking me coat shopping on Thursday.”

Glori teased, “We should alert the authorities.” Glancing at Mal still giggling post snort in trying to stop that made her cover her face to muffle her laughter. You sighed and said pointing at the car, “And he had the audacity to say he bought it for himself and he just didn’t realize it was so small! Mint green! Like I can’t see through that! Two days of rain and, car!”

Mal squeaked out, “My sides, stop, stop.” Hunched trying to stop laughing making you huff and cross your arms again. Glori came closer and gave you a hug and you mumbled in Vanyar, _“I kissed his cheek.”_

Echo smirked finally hitting the issue for you. _“Well, then I do believe he may resort to kissing you back.”_

Glori added guiding you to the door, “Might just stave him off gifts a bit. Besides now we have a use for that big ‘Bunny Show Parking Only’ sign we had made. Didn’t feel right hanging it in the bike section.”

Mal finally calmed in the lift inside and smirked at you saying, “I can just imagine the mess you reduced him to when you did that. No telling how much plushier your home life will get.” You looked forward and she asked, “How’s it drive?”

At that you smirked and shared on how the car handled leaving her sighing again about her dream car she would be able to afford and have fixed up to perfection one day.

*

“You’re late. Drop Jaqi off?”

Thorin hung up his coat saying, “No, she drove herself.”

The pair turned to him, “IN THIS?!”

To which Thorin smirked purring back proudly, “I bought her a car.”

Curiously the pair smirked and Dwalin said, “No doubt furious about that.”

“Oh was she mad,” Thorin chuckled making their brows inch up in confusion, “But had dinner on the table, fires lit, got her tucked in bed and woken to waffles from our new waffle maker I bought.”

The pair chuckled out, “Waffles?”

Thorin’s grin splits wider walking around the counter only raising their suspicions, “And it’s storming so I take her out to look over the car, she pops out, gives me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.”

Balin’s jaw dropped and Dwalin shouted, “Then what did you do?!”

Thorin’s hand patted the counter and he said, “Nothing, she was back in the car, waved and drove off of work.” For a moment his grin twitched and he sighed uncertain of what to do next making the pair rush around the counter to hug him and convince him it was his turn to show that he shared the same affections back.

Balin, “She took the first step, so just stay the course, hand hold or two, some sweet words in lunch near the parting and a quick peck on the cheek, or even knuckles if you don’t think you’ll hit the mark.”

Dwalin shook his head, “Nose in the eye doesn’t make anyone’s day brighter.”

Thorin flatly replied, “That’s helpful putting that in my head.”

Balin patted his arm, “What car did you get?”

That made Thorin smirk and pull out his phone to show the pair the car they poured over complimenting his choose at how fitting it was for you.

.

Fully watched your car passed the shop parting Balin’s lips only for him to catch that you were dropping Mal off. Her bright hair seen over your hood hurrying inside out of the rain and when the road was clear you turned around and came to park in the back lot to hurry yourself towards the open back door. Smoothing back your bangs behind your ear you glanced through to the shop spotting Balin flashing a grin at you that you returned. The office door opened and Thorin flashed you a grin smoothing his hand over the sweater laying over his belly removing its wrinkles there. “Mafioso, how’s it handle?”

“Good, considering the rain and all. Thanks to your flub there is a ‘Bunny Show Only’ parking spot at the station.”

“Good to hear. Food,” he said stepping aside only to hit the doorframe making you smirk trying not to giggle in squeezing past him through the doorway inside. Another simple lunch was waiting for you on the table in front of the couch you sat on. Right up against your side he settled and flashed you another grin asking how the station was sharing more of his own day between stolen glances your way.

Once the food was cleared though even with his brows furrowed in focus his hands cradled yours tenderly and his thumbs worked gentle circles into your skin. The alarm from your phone however had him lifting both hands to plant his lips on your knuckles, first one set then the others.

All through the showy farewell his cheeks lit up and yours did in return stirring up your giggles in his gravely bashful, “I’ll see you at dinner.”

Twisting your fingers in the hand you were able to catch his eyes followed the turn of his hand you lifted kiss a knuckle on then give him the most arguably adorable furrowed gaze rumbling back, “See you then.” Instantly his cheeks grew hotter in the action and his body shot up with yours when you rose. And he walked you to the back door quietly waiting to wave you off then head back to the office where his cousins were smirking and waiting for all the details, knowing fully by his blush and your giggles there were details to be had.

 **“I kissed both her hands, and said I’d see her at dinner.”** they bit their inner lips to keep quiet and he said, **“And she glared at me and growled that she would see me then.”** Making the pair smirk more at his drop onto the couch rubbing his hot face. **“Such an adorable growl.”**

*

The rain only picked up more and in the start of the drive towards the hotel your mind wandered back to Mal’s urging that when you had kissed his cheek you had started the beginnings of an avalanche of stolen pecks. He didn’t seem the type but it would certainly be a lie to say you wouldn’t welcome it. Steadily your fingertips tapped and slid around the wheel and gear shift adoring the lavish gift. Blatantly he lied trying to throw you off being agitated saying that he bought it for himself, for the agitation you might have felt for his bold gift out of nowhere it was terribly thoughtful and incredibly to your taste. Mint green to boot suiting your favored color that paired nicely with his own sports car.

Already pulling in the garage again here the car info was added to your file and you were given another dangling tag and the floor to park on to go with your designated empty spot. Passing the random workers on their ways both out and in you parked on your floor backing into your spot eyeing the fellow maids approaching your path from the lift they entered on their lower floor. Seniority had its perks and on the floor leading into the building your coworkers entered through normally. Brushing your bangs behind your ear you pocketed the key after locking the car approaching their path.

“Nice car,” the Dam in the lead said upon reaching you.

“Company car?”

Another asked and you shook your head, “No, it, um, the guy I’m cohabitating with bought it, said I could use it when it rains.”

“Cohabitating?” the third asked with a creeping grin.

“Ya, just moved in the other day.”

The first asked, “One of the Findis?”

Locking your eyes on hers you shook your head, “No,”

She said, “They put up pictures is why I’m asking.”

“What pictures?”

The third one, “From their family trip few days back, you were in them.”

“Well, ya, they invited me. The guy, it’s Vili’s wife Dis, her brother Thorin.”

Second one, “Oh that makes so much more sense.”

Your lips pursed a moment and another said, “Surely there’s nobody we wouldn’t want to see courting into their clan other than you, that was not our meaning at all.”

The first nodded, “Absolutely, and we all were curious seeing you having lunch with Miss Tili yesterday.”

The third blurted out, “How’d you get together?”

“We’re not technically,” that had their brows inching up curiously, “I sort of fell asleep and woke up tugging on his beard.” That had gasps rippling around, “So now, cohabitating. But for a little while now I’ve been going to his tea shop-,”

The first one pointed at you, “The tea loving Dwarf you mentioned!” You nodded and giggles rippled through the group, “Well done. No doubt with a car like that to lend you that you will find a comfortable future.”

The second nodded, “When he checked in here nothing but scowls. Some wooing should perk him right up. And you are just the Lass to ensnare his wooing.”

Another said, “No doubt if a wedding is planned strings would be pulled to move you up in the company.”

“I doubt that. Plus I like the work.”

One replied, “It’s not a bad thing, merely if pebbles were possible they might ensure you were comfy.”

Another nodded replying, “Yes, you would be a perfect manager for our crew, handle the training. Certainly you’ve been here the longest you would be considered first for any opening.”

“Just don’t let them hear that.” Making them smirk, “Since they found out I started talking to Thorin at his shop they seem to be raining around me, both clans, helping me find a new place, eager to hear about my new project at my other job, impatiently waiting while my new place is getting furnished.”

They giggled again and the second said, “As they should. Of course they want you to be comfy in your new home, no doubt have been planning it to fit Thorin.”

“That would make a lot of sense.”

The first patted your shoulder, “Just roll with it. Things will settle when you do. And we can’t wait to see just how far up the chain you might move.” Holding back your urge to roll your eyes you tried to wonder how much more the clans could settle into your now joint home.

.

A flickering of lights through your shift lunch had you in the dark for just a few moments until you were all served candle lit meals then were back at work by the time the backup lanterns were lit. Even in the dark you could have perfected each room and crossing one off at a time you got through the list until you could park your cart at the end of your shift with plenty of time to clock out and change to the sound of more thunder. Much louder it echoed through the garage and you were glad to be back in the car when the first crash of lightning split across the sky. With hair standing on end from the light show you exhaled slowly once inside and buckled in and fired up the engine. Out into the storm you drove and made your way home.

Backed into your garage you readied for the rain summoned chill waiting there for you. Again the groggy Thorin waited shirtless, with table ready with a few candles lit to add some extra light for the lanterns lighting your home after the storm shutters had closed. Mostly to the sound of the storm you ate, both slightly too nervous to know what to say and tired from the long day. A lingering slide of his hand across your back upon reaching your doorway on the way to bed muddled with hushed good nights was the end of it.

.

His surprise however came in your waking in time to fix him a breakfast of his own. Behind you he smirked in fixing the tea and hummed out, “Cleared it with the guys to get the morning off for shopping. I’ll make sure that we get back in plenty of time for your hotel shift.” You nodded and joined him in eating. “I know this great little shop, half second hand if you don’t want anything new. Where I got mine.”

A story came next out in a ramble on the last time he had gone there bleeding into trips before up to the first time they had stumbled upon it. Outside the garage with his coat in hand he eased it over your shoulders making you smirk as he palmed his keys, “I’ll drive. Not far.” Continuing his story through the drive over once you were safe inside.

The almost overpowering scent of leather escaping the door he opened and ushered you through out of the drizzle and chill. Passing the new jackets in the warm shop he grinned accepting his jacket you had shrugged out of he laid over his arm pleased to watch you enjoying what the shop had to offer. Row by row until a buzz from his pocket had him pulling out his phone he was at your side. Answering the call he shared with Dwalin how to fix the drink he’d texted over then hummed, **“See you later. At the shop.”**

Three rows over he found you eyeing a jacket you had pulled off a hanger, lowly he rumbled seeing the oversized and heavily pocketed vintage leather jacket meant clearly for a male, “Clearly that’s for a male.”

Turned around however his heart could have melted as you replied, “But, pockets.”

Across his face a dopey grin spread and he moved closer turning you around with a hand easing across your back guiding you to the mirror along the wall where he helped you to pull it on. “Let’s give it a look. Shall we?” Once it was over your back and hair your head tilted, your eyes flinched to follow his lifted hands to ease your curls out from under it. Behind your ear he eased the hair from your face and in the tap of your thumb to the capture icon on your camera app on your phone you hoped to get a fuller look and capture his grin his lips pressed ever so gently to your cheek. “It suits you,” he hummed gliding his hands around your middle resting his chin on top of your head admiring your reflection. Adorably oversized yet fitted enough for the liner to help keep the chill away.

Tugging on the overturned chord he removed from the sleeve the tag slipped off and he said, “Looks good, let’s go back home, get you a nap.”

At his insistence he paid smirking while you lifted your arm so the sleeve theft bobble could be removed and then guided you back to his car avoiding the amused glances of the owner who was pleased to have seen him so happy and courting at last. Any hopes however for a nap were dashed when upon entering your home Hector was fluffing himself up and guided you to the back yard.

In the opening Thorin sat filming at their approval while you were led to sit beside the nest. Resting your arms on the side you grinned watching the shaking eggs began to crack while Belly, Kuu and the older hummingbirds came to welcome the hatchings as well while Darling and Dot napped. One by one the tiny fluffy white bodies wriggled their way out of their eggs testing their lungs with tiny cheeps. _“Look at you,”_ you murmured and their parents nestled together gladly watching the trio settle into their chosen spots then give out their first firm chirps. Eyes shut, as they would be for the first few days, they shifted to nuzzle against their parents beaks then leaned their heads back for their first meal from the fish that had been caught for them a bit earlier.

Once fed the trio contently nestled in for their nap and with Hector and his Mate’s say you would be able to hold them in a few days once their eyes had opened and you could be introduced to them properly. But for now your presence and welcoming of the trio was more than enough for the content duo now settling around their triplets who were ready to sleep again.

“They’re so adorable,” You mused once inside again making Thorin chuckle.

“Yes they are, and no doubt they will love it here once they are bigger.”

Brushing your hair behind your ear you asked, “When are you headed out?”

“Not yet, when you head out should be fine. For now, I’ll fix some tea.” You didn’t have long left and through it you heard the next wave of rain pattering on the roof on its way through town to blow away by the next day for a clear weekend. Holding the keys to the car again you paused at the fingers brushing your hair back to Thorin’s low hum of, “Drive safe,” and flashed him a quick grin in his fingers stroking down your cheek. A nod was his response when he froze unable to steal another kiss getting lost in your eyes gazing up at him.

Twelve hours of spotty lighting waited for you. While Thorin handled the later shift with more customers more irritable than he had been used to lately leading to his heavy drop off to sleep for the first time missing your joint dinner. Smirking to yourself you heated up some soup and sandwiches warming up after the chill that had blown through town lingering in the garage.

Lighting a fire in your room you changed and climbed into bed a bit timid on how the next show would go with ample voice switches and a partly recorded bit only including more angst for Durin his family might be on edge about as it detailed specific hopes for courting that the tiniest detail wrong could be insulting. Only his clan would know for certain but you hoped they could give you some artistic leeway on the matter without taking offence.


	40. Breakfast - Delivery - Nails and Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding some more on this one, as always if you can let me know what you think so far. Assumptions for what is coming ahead is always welcome. :D

A warm hand stroked your arm and inhaling sharply your eyes cracked open finding Thorin sitting beside you, “I am so sorry.” You shook your head grumbling softly to yourself rolling onto your back, “I promised you dinner.”

“You were tired. Didn’t want to wake you. Heard you snoring, hard shift?”

“More like hard people just off work and angry for a fix. Ought to ban anyone with a mood like that.” That had you giggling and sitting up, “I might scowl but I’m far from rude.”

“I’ll get up and be out in a minute,” he nodded and gave your leg a pat standing up heading to finish readying the table to grant you privacy.

A full change of clothes was followed by primping and out you went to join him. Closing your cardigan over your t shirt hoping it might be warmer after running out of sweaters you giggled seeing the hefty supply of food set out, “Spared no crumbs I see.”

Bashfully he chuckled replying, “Had to,”

“You didn’t. People get tired. Thank you, but you don’t have to make a feast if you sleep in.” You said sitting down accepting the mug of tea he handed you. “I mean it, thank you.”

“You are more than worth it.” He hummed back catching your flinching gaze, “You are.”

With a nod you replied, “I know, thank you, just, getting used to hearing people meaning it.” He looked you over and you said, “Some people just say it, it was hard, to say the least, growing up hearing you’re nothing without the clan, or even to it. I never wanted to prove them right. Part of how that me died I suppose when I got pulled out of that carrier.” Shaking your head you said, “Sorry, not trying to drop the mood.”

“You aren’t,” he said laying his hand over yours, “Talk to me, about anything. You are so strong, you even said you found a way to escape from where they kept you but they drugged you.”

With tears in your eyes you asked, “I said escape?”

Shaking his head he shifted on his seat to be closer to you, “No you said, end-, oh,” Moving onto your bench he let go of your hand to pull you into a hug, “I am so sorry,” pressing a kiss to the top of your head clutching you tightly to him in feeling a tear hitting his arm.

“There was a loose wall panel under my bunk, they found me chewing on a power cable. Jammed a stun rod in the back of my thigh.” Pulling back a bit you sniffled and he tenderly wiped your cheek, “I’m not like that now though, it, I was tired of suffering because of his name. And I changed my name,” looking up at him you said, “I don’t think I can say thank you enough for what your family has done for me. Even the ones I haven’t met.”

“You don’t have to thank us, any of us.”

“No, but,”

“But what?” he hummed out slightly concerned of the worry in your eyes as he stroked your cheek again with his thumb.

“I’m mentioning Durin’s **Blering** today.” Making him smirk, “I don’t, want you to be upset, or your family.”

“We love your show, your portrayal of Durin and our relatives. There have been portrayals of other favored Dwarves through history with exaggerated **Blering** or courting decisions. Blundrun of the Stoonefoot’s had five weddings in one adaptation on film. It’s all taken in good humor when done respectfully. The public isn’t meant to see the full details, it’s private.”

“Even if it involves a walrus?”

At that he laughed saying in a tap of his forehead to yours, “We will love it, and I can’t wait to hear how a walrus comes into play, nor will my family be upset. Now eat up. Big day ahead of you.” You nodded again and he eased back to get to eating the large meal.

“Don’t worry,” he said as you climbed into your car, “Be fearless Mafioso.” To yourself you giggled and were off to work while he inhaled and groaned stretching before driving off himself.

Truly you had faced harsh times and in clarifying the wording it settled in his mind just how much stronger you were for healing on that island prison and bursting free to toil until someone gave you a much needed hand up. You had ample reason to be concerned, it was a tender subject to broach, but with how greatly they loved your portrayal so far he had no doubts they would love to hear your thoughts on how mushy the ever bleeding heart of the teddy bear warrior could get. All the same he sent out a message to his elders who rippled it around with eager replies that they would tune in as they could. And parking in his spot he readied for his cousins to begin their questioning until your show kicked on.

.

The big show finally came. After leaving off that Durin was left aimlessly staring at the floor of his cabin hours till the door was broken in two and he was drug off in chains on the biggest cliffhanger since when Bunny was kidnapped for your listeners. Durin was refused and taken captive needing saving and healing for his badly breaking heart.

 ** _“She has stunning eyes you know.”_** Durin sighed out.

His captor rolled his eyes replying, **_“I thought if I got you drunk you’d shut up about her.”_**

 ** _“I had it all planned out,”_ **Durin hiccupped and added after another groan from the captor, **_“Even hired a walrus to give her the spoon I’d chosen,”_ after** a sniffle the King slurred out, **_“Same shade as her eyes!”_**

A thud was heard and a relieved sigh came from the captor, **_“Finally.”_**

Near to the end of the show after another odd detour of some random bystanders who watched Bunny storming in to rouse up Durin’s allies to fly off to battle for their King. Surely assuring the audience she did truly care for him in return and was taking her place she had said not to want as Queen and leader to his people a muffled explosion was heard and screams followed before a metal door was sent flying into a distant wall and Durin comes to, **_“BUNNY! You came for me!”_**

**_“No. You borrowed my pen. I came for my Twiggums. This is just a coincidence he happened to be with you.”_ **

Song song like he replied, **_“You saved me,” Bunny sighed hoisting him up, “You missed me.”_**

**_“Back to your ship before your head gets any bigger. I came for my pen and found you by chance.”_ **

Through the halls he was carried and his heart thundered as he slurred out dopily, **_“You brought my armies and allies. There’s a word for the one they would follow other than me you know.”_**

**_“Ya, bribed.”_ **

**_“No,”_** he slurred, **_“My men are above reproach.”_**

Bunny pointed out a man with an arm full of trinkets he took from the captor’s Palace, **_“Clearly he’s here for the loot.”_**

 ** _“Norib only loots for a good cause and King, or, you know the word.”_** He teased.

Through the tea shop, while the story bantered on in the adamant refusals and skirting around the subject while Durin swooned more for his now certainly future bride. Along with Mal who was squealing behind her hands unable to help but blush and smile stupidly at how perfect it was leading to your propping up a notebook to keep from getting distracted by her reactions.

.

“For Mahal’s sake woman! Have pity on us and tell me if this is in the book!”

With a giggle you replied, “Second.”

“Ugh,” she groaned throwing her head back making you giggle again and guide her out through the halls to the garage again, “It’s going to be so hard to read from behind my pillow.”

“Oh trust me you will be squealing more than once I blushed through just writing half of it not even mentioning the editing.”

“I can’t imagine!” Her eyes scanned over your jacket you pulled back on making her smirk, “That is a male coat, you didn’t happen to steal Thorin’s coat?”

“No, he took me to his jacket place, helped me pick it out. It’s got soo many pockets!” You said showing her the pockets both outside and in appealing to your shared Hobbit love of pockets. “And it’s so fluffy inside!” Lowering your hand you lifted the mail bag you had been given.

“Well it looks amazing on you. Gives the illusion he might be coatless somewhere.”

You giggled back, “But we both know I can swim in his jackets.” Making her giggle too. “Need a ride?”

“No, Kili is picking me up, having a lunch date.”

“Ooh, nice, just the two of you?”

“Yes, apparently they convinced Frerin it would be less of a challenge to keep civilized one on one alternating dates.”

“Hmm.”

She let out a weak chuckle, “I know, but it gets me twice the dates this week so I’ll take what I can get.”

“Well I hope it gets easier down the line for you.”

“Oh it will. I am too determined to let it go otherwise.” Eagerly Kili was waiting and scooped her and BamBam up carrying them to his waiting car while you walked to yours you unlocked and with the mail in the trunk lowered into with a quick huff shaking your hands to get rid of the lingering tingles from your nerves at how it would go over.

.

“They have to get married!” You could hear the words being called across the buzzing shop making you peak inside only to have Balin inch in front of you and point to his left ushering you inside the office subtly. Curiously you popped in only to find the food but no Thorin. Walking around the table you sat on the couch only for you to hear, “You’re a Durin! What happens next! Don’t tell us he gets spurned again!”

Thorin gruffly replied back, “None of us know, our clan didn’t write it.”

“But you have to know something!” Was cut off as Thorin huffed entering and closing the office behind him. “Your lover is listed on the Bunny Show voicing it!”

Taking a moment to gather himself before turning around, “Sorry,” you muttered and he shook his head.

“Don’t you dare apologize. It’s a fabulous story. Mainly it’s dead silent so they can listen in then it just erupts afterwards, they’ll head out eventually when their mugs run out we’ve got a two refill limit.” Next to you he settled down comfortably with his leg against yours flashing you a comforting grin.

“Just don’t want you being harassed over it.”

“It’s not harassment. I take it as a point of pride that you are doing exceedingly well.” His smile split wider playfully as he rumbled, “And very nice touch on making him drunk ramble his plans out mournfully. Very true to his character. Gran messaged me she was on the edge of her seat and Gramps said she was giggling like crazy. Amad is curious to know how one could manage to hire a walrus to do their bidding.”

In a giggle as he uncovered and served the food you replied, “They are far more agreeable than elephant seals.” He looked you over and you added with a smirk, “I made allies to keep the crabs away.” Making him chuckle, “Besides they do love a good head rub. Once they see you won’t hurt their babies you’re free to graze through to see what they’re up to.”

“I will pass that on.” He replied in a chuckle. “You ok?”

You nodded, “Yup, just have another bag of mail to sort when I get home. It’s picking up.”

“I bet. I could help if you like.”

“Only if you want to, gets a bit much sometimes. Sorting by state, county then dividing it even more by language as such. Though I can’t imagine the letters I will get from the Professors this time.”

“Professors?”

“All in good meaning, helping to correct tiny details I’ve exaggerated or tweaked. Always the thickest but they always praise heavily afterwards on my imagination.”

“Any hate mail?”

“Few, then there’s the ones from family. From the first couple weeks haven’t opened them.”

“Well if you want my clan to reply to the haters let us know. I know Dis could come up with some amazing replies.”

The thought made you giggle and reply, “Thank you, I will keep you posted on that. Mainly so far I’ve just replied to kids. Classes that have been listening or sending pictures and such. So sweet really. I have to think of a way to keep them all together. Might laminate them to make a book maybe with the letters.”

“That is a great idea.”

“I just can’t quite get through the more emotional ones yet. The ones where they share what the story has gotten them through, still not there yet I guess. Will be though someday maybe.”

From there on you chatted more about his seen reactions to your show brightening your mood again and shared more responding messages that came in from his clan leading to once the meal was through you leaned against his side scrolling through them until your alarm when he took your bag from your trunk to add to his. His busy task today had him smirking while you were off as he was joined by Dwalin, Balin and Frerin to head home to dump the bag out on the couch to get to sorting. Easily with the group together the task was underfoot when Thorin got up at the door bell ringing. An odd delivery of seven chests had him puzzled after having signed for them luring his cousins to the front hall where they were left.

Curiously he circled them and Balin asked, “Did Jaqi day she was expecting anything?”

“No,” Thorin replied, “So odd, who would send chests?” Looking at the delivery sheet he said, “Valinor, they’re from Valinor...”

Dwalin led the group on inspecting the seam and chuckled finding the hidden lock he unlocked with ease at solving the sliding puzzle and tilted his head seeing the pile of books inside. “Books..”

Thorin’s brows furrowed rapping one with a knuckle, “Not books.” Reaching down he made to lift one only for the top to lift revealing a gold clear wrapped pile of gold filling the disguised box. “Oh I know what this is, she said she also inherited chests from her clan of money.” Balin opened another seeing bound Elven bills with another of silver coins in the one beside that and copper beside that one above one filled entirely with emeralds with scattered more stones in other cases before they closed the trunk that locked again leaving them to look at one another and Frerin to say, “We didn’t open it.”

They all shook their heads, “Nope.”

Thorin grabbed one end as Frerin took the other, “Off to the storage room for now.”

Balin asked following with Dwalin helping to carry theirs, “Do you think they’re all full of funds?”

Thorin replied, “That’s what she said. Wasn’t keeping anything else from their estates. Lawyer Feanor had sent them out to her. Mentioned something about the funds weren’t initially added to her inheritance balance but had to be counted then sent.”

Frerin chuckled, “So she had billions cracked it down to millions and now has billions again. Marvelous.”

Thorin chuckled with the rest of them and replied as they settled the trunks down and turned to grab another set, “I’m certain she won’t share the sentiment.”

Dwalin hummed, “Just think, you could save a bundle on choosing stones, she’s already got them.”

Thorin smirked to himself and replied, “We will get to that eventually.”

The next to last had all four carrying it with the last absurdly light last one took two keep them from flinging it up into the ceiling for how light it was. “That was close.”

Balin smirked looking at the others and rumbled, “How much you want to wager this one’s got mithril in it.”

Thorin rumbled, “I’m not betting.”

Frerin retorted, “Spoil sport, no winnings for you then. Fifty silver.”

Dwalin scoffed, “60!” Making Thorin roll his eyes hearing them on the way to move it with the others how to bring it up when they saw you again to see who won or not on that chest and all the others on amounts and contents. Eventually getting back to and finishing the sorting before each splitting up wishing Thorin a good night.

.

One odd lengthy shift leaving you with a feeling you’d forgotten something ended with a quiet ride home as you retraced everything you had done until your realized you’d forgotten to take the second cupcake you had promised yourself to take from the dessert cart.

Backed into the garage it sealed and you turned off the car and climbed out to head inside leaving your shoes and coat by the door there. Passing the stack of mail on the table you caught Thorin nodding off at the table beside his spread making you chuckle and steal a picture before waking him to a peck on the cheek. “You’re tired.”

“No I’m not. Just, blinking, check.”

“Uh huh,” you giggled out and sat down, “Well once you’ve eaten off to bed with you to rest your blinking muscles.”

“How was work?”

“Good. Forgot to take my second cupcake at lunch though.”

“I have-,” he pointed at the kitchen making you reach over and pat his hand resting on the table.

“I’m good. This is good. Thank you. How was your work?”

“Good, got back, guys came over and you will be glad to know we have sorted your mail bag.”

“Aw, no wonder you’re so tired.”

“It didn’t take as long as it would seem to for a duffel of letters. Kept the schools separate for you and it’s all bound on the parlor table when you’re ready.”

“Thank you. Anything else interesting happen?”

“Oh, you got that delivery from Feanor.” That had you rolling your eyes and him smirking, “Figured you might not be pleased. All a decent weight except one.”

“Bound to have the mithril in it and shares of the mithril stocks they owned. Back in the high billions again, yay. Feanor is pleased though there was a trunk of paintings I said he could have, apparently a few splatters are ‘priceless’ he has the pleasure of handling the museums for those wonders on his own. At least my paintings are cute or realistic and not looking like road kill.” Making him chuckle again. His eyes met yours and brow twitched up at your lingering gaze his way, “You wouldn’t happen to have relatives in jewelry would you?”

A smirk tugged across his lips, “Of course I do.”

“Well, I might have some gems to unload.”

Lowly he chuckled, “You may want to inspect them first, just to be certain there aren’t any you might wish to keep. Other than that I am certain they would be glad to inspect your hoard.”

“Keep? Oh,” you said and he looked you over again, “You mean like for a ring.”

“Well it could be, unless your kin prefer to have the male design it.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever even considered getting jewelry before.”

“Then best hold on to those gems and I can have some design books sent over for you to browse through. Give you some ideas. If you like a certain style they have some imitation stone settings they could loan out for you to give a test run to see how you like it on you.”

“How do you choose?”

“When we get there hopefully you might have a few ideas of your own.”

“Bet you have fifty ideas already of your own.”

“You would lose that bet.” He hummed back, “Has to be special. Every Dwarf has hundreds of ideas growing up what they might design, but it’s always, different. Has to be. No rush, take your time.”

“Oh, um, how short notice could your builder relatives be called out?”

Smirking again he said, “Well they live two hours out, so, two hours at least. I did send an email when you mentioned ordering the shelving for your studio. They are going to add more built ins to my spare as well. Will they be here soon?”

“It should be here Monday, would have been Sunday but there was a delay.”

“I’ll let them know in the morning.”

“Thank you, and sorry.”

“No, trust me, you are not ready to meet them yet, they’re a bit, odd.”

“Unlike the rest of you,” Lowly he chuckled again smiling at you.

“Yes, best let us handle the build while you are at work. Frerin would be glad to help keep them in line, and away from your door hinges.”

“Door hinges?”

“They like to swap them in houses they don’t like, so the door swings the other way.”

“That’s such bad totems,”

He nodded, “Yes it is. Which is why we will be watching them.”

Once cleaned up you were off separately, him to bed and you into a nice warm shower. A bit stiff from the wet week your formerly knotted leg still gave you a bit of trouble today, less than it had for centuries but still not as good as it should be. You felt terrible thinking of asking Thorin if he had a relative who could help with rubbing or stabbing these cramps out. A bath would be best but you were too tired to soak safely so showered and dried you changed into some warm flannels glad you remembered to light the fire before hand so your room was nice and toasty when you climbed into bed smoothing a heating patch onto your hamstring. Sneering at first of the odd goopy feeling instantly warming up after rubbing the pad with your palms flattening them over your skin. Still into bed you wiggled settling under your covers closing your eyes hoping the pad wouldn’t be glued onto your leg like last time when you woke up.

.

Soundly you slept well into the morning, a glad thing for Thorin, who got called off to help his family with a few things and left you breakfast in the slow cooker. Waking to the alarm so you wouldn’t miss your appointment. And sure enough you woke to struggle the sheet off your leg you threw away muttering to yourself. Curiously seeing how much food he had used for the meal, once done and cleaned up, you got to searching your fridge to see what you might need. List in hand you went to change and made your way to your car post mail box trip to give the birds some more shredded mail to do with what they pleased.

Through town you drove remembering just where the parking lot for your nail salon was angled off this road. Close to the strip of stores but requiring its own little lot that more than once while on foot you had avoided falling off the sudden end of the curb into traffic. Easier than you had assumed you took the turn and found a spot in view of most seats you might be settled into and out you climbed to walk inside. Brushing your hair out of your face you flashed a grin to the woman blindly passing you on her way out of the shop over a foot too tall to notice your face anyways. Past her a scattered ripple of upward glances and lingering registering of who had just entered the shop were taken before those with clients got back to work and you turned to the counter.

“Miss Pear, welcome back,” she glanced to the side saying after seeing who was available, “Kovu is prepping your chair now. Would you like a beverage, or we have some whale shaped crackers if you need a snack.”

“No thank you, just had breakfast.”

With a nod she turned guiding you back to the station meant for you with the smallest chair available, “Kindly follow me.” Behind her you kept your eyes on her back until her step aside bringing the Dwobbit into view used to tending to your nails who flashed you his same kind smile. “Are you ready Kovu for Miss Pear?”

Kovu replied, “Of course, we have a lovely glittery mint shade for your toes if you are willing. Our Forest green was out.”

“Sure, sounds pretty.” The woman turned to head back to the door as it opened bringing more clients with it. Slipping out of your shoes and socks you accepted his hand to climb up onto the chair settling your bag on the chair beside you taking notice of the whispers of your name in trying to focus on his steps after you had settled your feet into the soaking tub.

 _“Now everybody by now has been raving about the new show featured on Bombadil Streaming,”_ The voice echoed through the shop and your eyes turned to the source of it, the flat screen on the far wall. _“The show, is phenomenal, to say the least, we could spend all day praising it, however the one really making headlines lately, is none other than Creator, Animator and Voice Artist, Jaqi Pear. Who, for those of you don’t know, happens to be among the cast of the Voice Actors on the Bunny Show. If you have been living under a rock the show mainly centers around Bunny and her good friend Countess Beatrice, all of this leading up to several ties to the Durin clan, including Durin the Deathless himself._

_Now all of that would be stunning enough, only, we have it on good authority now with actual pictures circulating of Miss Pear, a visit to the Findis hotel, was spotted among some posted pictures in their lobby of their latest family retreat. Obviously with a show centering the head of their clan they would be close, however we have been digging and recently a purchase was made by Miss Pear from a reputable dealership for a vehicle with another customer having heard Frerin Durin claiming Miss Pear as his sister.”_

The second anchor let out a squeal and the third woman at the table excitedly said while the first let out an excited squeak herself, _“Now, either Miss Pear has been secretly adopted as a member of the clan, or rather more titillating has managed to snag the heart of the only brother Frerin has, Thorin Durin.”_

The second said, _“Now Thorin is older, and for the past decade has co owned a tea and herb shop with two of his cousins, which has picked up in business and become quite the spot to sit out the Bunny show with a hot cup. Not to mention this new social handle building the press for the shop from someone called the MugMafioso exploring new drink blends from their shop. From what we can tell unlike his younger brother tries to remain rather mum on relationships if he has been having any. So this is very big if they are together.”_

The first said, _“And their sister, the only other option here isn’t one, because she has been blissfully wed to Vili Findis for decades now.”_

The third said, _“Now there isn’t much to be found on Miss Pear, past scattered jobs, performances with her Maiar performer and Master singing stone piano crafter maternal grandmother Sophie. With whom she was recorded performing with on disc,”_ she said lifting the cd she showed off, _“I played it four times, I still have chills thinking about it.”_

The second said as you noticed a few of the workers wondering if they should change the channel from the corner of your vision, _“Clearly Miss Pear is talented, though there is little to no information of her past her immigration here on the grounds of her retiring from service.”_ Anxiously you wet your lips and your fingers folded together on your lap seeing papers being looked at by the First woman. _“Now that is mainly due to the fact that she has changed her name.”_ By her tone she was reluctantly inching up to just who you used to be.

The first said in turning over the page saying, _“Clearly since she has chosen a public profession we are honoring her choice to privacy on her other relations, whom even her grandmother has been respectfully mum on while sharing that she has children and grandchildren. Just like we assume her parents and siblings are of Miss Pear.”_

The pair around her smiled again in their solidarity in choosing not to let that painful cat out of the bag and the third said, _“When time comes for public announcements of courtship respectable bonds by two respectable clans no doubt will be made. From our digging Miss Pear has quite a lucrative line herself and very well could be with her current shows the higher earner in the relationship, which is quite stunning seeing how successful we all know the Durin clan to be greatly clearing any worries that fund seeking would be the reasoning behind it.”_

The woman from the door was at your side again and you flashed her a grin trying to pretend you didn’t just flinch when Kovu had moved to your second foot to trim the cuticles as you usually did making him smirk at the clearly Elven trait on your sensitive partially Hobbit feet. “Hi,”

“Hello, Miss Pear, we could change the channel if you wished for us to.”

You shook your head saying, “No, it’s alright. Actually I haven’t been seeing much of the gossip lately. I have two jobs so I don’t get much tv time. Mainly stick to court shows.”

“Two jobs?” She asked curious about how that fit with the well circulated gossip you were from money.

“Have to bankroll your dreams somehow.” Making her chuckle at your giggled reply clearly meaning like most Dwarven clans you have been earning your rights to family funds as their heirs normally do.

Stepping back she stated, “If you change your mind just let me know.” Readying to rush over and greet the newest arrivals.

Looking down to Kovu you said, “I will stop flinching one day.”

After a chuckle he said, “No sooner would you stop being Hobbit. It is a welcome reaction.”

Looking up again as they had delved into the rites your clan would be possibly publicly present for you heard, _“There is ample chance to get to know her clan while the pressing matters are ironed out. For now the pair seem to have managed to keep a low profile. And the Durin clan especially is not sharing anything, even a confirmation of the bond. In fact they are sharing little to do with Miss Pear beyond Frerin’s statement and the response from Thror himself on their approval and finding the Bunny Show a quite enjoyable tale involving their clan name that has in fact been formerly sent for approval years prior for clearance in using the name.”_

The third said, _“Which, the Durins own Venture Publishing, so that only gives hints that there very could well be a book in the works with whomever is behind this marvelous story.”_

Biting your lip at the start of the lower leg massage you looked down hearing Kovu saying, “Your leg seems a bit looser than before in our past appointment.”

“Went to a hotel spa on a trip to Rohan, they said it was a **Mburr** knot.”

“Ohh, nasty things.”

“Feels looser, rain just tightened it up a bit again.”

“They do tend to take time to loosen fully. Working on your feet for hours does not help either.”

“Does help creativity though.” Making him chuckle to himself.

“True, absent hands often equal empty minds.”

A rinse of your legs came before he patted them dry with a towel down to your feet he massaged then set up to be painted. A clip on light helped to seal in the paint and he said, “For your nails we have your usual forest green powder. Don’t fret about that. Just the toes are different this time.”

“Either way, your work is lovely.”

“Might I ask, why green?”

“Pears are green. Plus, I spent decades by the sea, couldn’t go straight for blue. Red was too common a color, same as yellow or orange. Thought of purple a bit, but I heard it fades too quickly.”

Kovu said as you glanced up at the screen with the trio again now trying to guess what sort of woman you would be and how you might bring new things to the clan far more flashy than you truly were, “Wouldn’t know a brush from a clipper those three. These years I’ve known you that clan would be lucky to have you, funds or not. Kindness and bringers of hope are never without value no matter the lineage. Durins could always use more Hobbit blood too,” making you giggle to yourself.

“I think a great deal of clans could.” You replied making him chuckle to himself and help you down after removing the cover and adding the offered slippers. Carrying your shoes and socks he showed you to the nail stand where he set up his supplies allowing your nails to soak off.

To the topic of bringing up the differences between the brothers ending in an argument on which you should have chosen the channel was changed as you giggled to the beard, no beard argument as well as Frerin’s shorter hair to his ears against Thorin’s long ponytail to his shoulder blades. Both commenting to your possible race if choosing them on appearance alone with Thorin clearly the more attached to traditional Dwarven appearance. Which changing the channel only led to a debate on how your bond to Thranduil and his clan would affect their racing rivalry clearly being brought up to the pair at races. Once finished however you adjusted the ends of your shorts once your socks and shoes were added again on the walk to the counter where Kovu rang you up and escorted you to the door he opened for you giving you a nice send off.

.

Shortly you were parked at the store and joining the other random shoppers to the self opening doors. Grabbing a cart along the way you made your way inside to start gathering what was needed. A pause however was taken at a pass from one end of the store to the other on the paint aisle. To your cart you added a small can of chalkboard paint making you smirk on your way to the art supplies. Lost to your focus on one end an elated squeal from the other turned your head to the group of teens who snapped a picture of you then darted off after squealing, “Love the show!”

Nodding to yourself you continued to shop flashing quick grins to any who seemed to be looking your way a bit too long until you had paid and loaded up your trunk after having been vented to by both the woman behind and in front of you in line on their love of your shows. Though neither was speaking of the same show making it a tad confusing for you to keep up with the both of them for the walk out of the store and nearly halfway to your car.

.

Straight to the kitchen it all went and you put it away and brought a paint brush to paint over a risen section on cabinet. From the handle you hung a small bag for the chalk. “Painting?”

Turning at Thorin’s voice you said, “Chalk board, for shopping lists. Since we mainly meet up at meals.”

“Clever,”

Looking him over the plotting grin inching across his lips had your brow twitch up, “What are you up to?”

“Well, felt bad, missing breakfast and all, so we are having dinner, at a place I know you will enjoy with Mal, the boys, Frerin, Dwalin and Bilbo.”

“Ok, should I change?”

“You look perfect,” you nodded and left the brush you’d cleaned on the edge of the sink to air dry after having put the paint away in the garage. “That was a brilliant idea.”

“Well I have plenty left over, thought I might add some on my sisters’ closet doors.”

“Sounds good,” to the garage he led you helping you into your jacket outside, “I’ll drive.”

“You got a package earlier,” you said when he joined you inside his car luring his eyes to you again and his dopey grin out seeing you in your adorably oversized coat reminding him of his first stolen peck on your cheek making him ache to steal another. “From Diaa and Niro looks like.”

“Ah, more pictures sounds like. Those can wait. For now, focus on dinner.” His hand reached over once he’d hit the button to close the garage behind you, “Have some fun.” Right over your hand laying on your lap his folded and for the brief drive you noticed a group of familiar cars joining you to the ax throwing eatery.

Excitedly you joined the others in grouping up beside your parked cars, his hand folded in yours again with fingers interlocked and as you walked inside the curious ravens back at home peered up at the new addition to the kitchen. Though it was Kuu who realized what it was leading to Belly leading the others in pulling out the chalk to scribble notes across the now dried board.

Around the hand carved tables in the cabin like dining section you all enjoyed your hearty suppers and lost to giggles you took your post dessert stop in the ax throwing half ignorant of the diners across the way stealing pictures of you all. Between the identical brothers a series of skeptical shots were taken as to which you were linked to until between rounds Thorin draped around your back pressing kisses to your cheek and forehead, abandoning you shortly for his turns then returning until yours to hold you again. Briefly the spies did however stop over asking for pictures and autographs.

Widely Frerin grinned greeting the ladies who commented on every stitch of him trying to flatter up a compliment in return through the signing then they asked, “Could we get a picture, with Miss Pear too?” Frerin glanced your way seeing you shifting in Thorin’s hold and the woman asked, “Celebrating something? Engagement perhaps?”

Her friend said, “Got to be nice, find yourself on a show about the Durins and land yourself a Durin to boot.”

Awkwardly you let out a breath trying to chuckle and Frerin said, “Just supper, though like a sister already, we couldn’t ask for a more talented person to man a show involving our clan.” Easing his arm around your shoulders keeping you close to his side lessening your contact with the trio folding around you both as Bilbo took the picture. Across the same receipts you signed J Pear inside a small pear making Frerin smirk seeing it next to his own with a tiny ghost doodle from the ghosts that used to be all across his first racing car he still loved to draw hinting to his roots. The cuddling didn’t go unnoticed and by morning was full spin in the media about the fated match yet to be confirmed by the Durin clan, the elders of which were uncertain if they should confirm anything just yet.


	41. Rug Shopping - Studio - Big Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 more parts to be added once I edit them for spelling and such. Been on vacation, still on it, but getting a lot of my list cleared as best as I can manage. As always love hearing from you guys and am thrilled you enjoy this series I had no clue would take off like this size wise when I started it, but by now I really should know better I fail at small rambles now. My brain prefers writing monster series. :D

Giggles came when at home seeing the doodled birds across the board around a slightly sloppy flower Dot had puffed up happily in your complimenting her work and flew off the head to bed with the others. After adding the dried paint brush back to the garage with the others you joined Thorin for a late cup of tea where he asked, “I was thinking about tomorrow.”

“Big plans for family?”

“No, you mentioned you needed to shop for rugs for your studio, I know a place if you wanted to go tomorrow.”

“Sure.”

“Tired?” He asked wetting his lips and you shook your head.

“Thought I might get a bit more done on those sketches. You?”

“Might just watch a film, or two, if you’d like to join after?”

“You can watch in my room if you like, I can see it through the doorway.”

Smirking at the mini compromise he nodded, “Ok, sounds good.” Carrying your mugs through to your room he settled on the bed a bit awkwardly while you readied in the study getting back to the right point mentally in the commercial you were sketching. Leaning back against the pillows he found a film he put on hearing you beginning to sketch.

Painstakingly you got through with Beatrice’s part at least for the full commercial and wrapped the final bundle texting Glori on your progress so far. Still you had to add the background and all the coloring and agreed upon text, but with a stagnant background layout of the full room it would be easier to just have the background shifted slightly with the character images flipping in front of it. The final product wouldn’t be pristine as sketching each frame background for the full commercial but as a preview for what was to come it would do wonders to bait people into seeing just what your book was about.

Smoothing your hands over your face you stood up and stretched making your way to the bed shutting off the lights in the study. Upon seeing you Thorin smiled and watched your stroll to the bed you climbed onto and across to lay down with your head on top of his belly. “Get a lot done?”

You nodded and sighed back using your toes to ease your socks off onto the floor by the bed feeling his fingers timidly grazing your hair helping to pull it off your neck and out of your face to lay behind you. “Got Beatrice done, just have to do a background layout next to finish it off.”

“How difficult is that, you’ll have to redo all those thousands of panels again?”

“No, you, it’s like me sketching this room, and it sits still while the character panels flap in front of it, so you can just scoot it over if they move through the room, or this case Palace. It won’t be flawless but for a commercial it should be suitable. I’ll do that, get it colored and let them look it over, hopefully they won’t want me to redo it fully panel by panel.”

“I doubt they would make you redo it. From what I’ve heard over 500,000 copies of your stickers have sold so far.”

“Yup, sent off Wolsey’s sketch last week to get ready to add them to the production mix.”

Smirking to himself he asked, “When will you get to the Bunny ones.”

“Might not, if anything the same one with the chair and the phone.”

“Why not just draw you?” At that you giggled and his fingers deliberately and tenderly combed through your hair close to your scalp, “They would sell like crazy.”

“And I can hear it now, the world in uproar because I wrote one of the biggest self insert books to be published with Bunny staked for Durin the Deathless no less.” At that he chuckled. “I think the mystery is best. Besides, your clan hasn’t shared his true love’s face or name, why should I try to pretend I know?”

“If you change your mind you have our support.” Steadily making his way to a timid scalp massage to help you relax after the no doubt straining task only to notice your leg shifting making him ask, “Is your leg still bothering you?”

“Just tense still after rain.”

“Turn this way,” As you rolled over his hand found your leg and spun you to lay beside him with your hurt leg he draped across his chest starting from your ankle up, smoothing his hands over your leg up to your knee he said, “Just relax, I got it. No doubt having the knot so long it would take a bit to fully loosen. Weekly rub downs then.”

“You-,”

“If your leg hurts I’ll make it twice a week.”

“You and your family with your threats.” Sighing again you laid your head on your arms to watch the film again through his smirking massage to your leg loosening up the longer he rubbed it.

A glimpse of your toes had him smirking and saying, “You chose glitter and mint, it’s nice.”

“Thank you. Apparently we are the gossip on the news while I was there.” He sighed and you said, “according to them I am a nice fit for your clan, though they aren’t certain on if I am actually attached to it yet.”

Thorin chuckled and leaned in to kiss the bottom of your foot making you glance back at him, “Longer no announcements are made the better. Was a windfall for Dis and Vili. Besides I believe you do love a good mystery. Why not be one?”

“I do love mysteries.”

Unsure of what to say you kept looking at him making him smirk and nod at the screen, “Enjoy the film, I’ve got this. Don’t you worry, Frerin is loving winding them up and leading them around.”

“Oh yes, that made the second channel, how my bond with Thran and his clan would cause upset with yours.” Making him chuckle and smile taking in the cuddling and loving moment in aiding with easing your pain. Eventually putting you to sleep signaling his move to turn you and tuck you into bed for the night before heading off to his own.

.

It seemed to go on forever, the rug depot Thorin had brought you to, and every corner seemed to lure up gasps and stares once you were spotted only bringing Thorin to drape around you more and keep you distracted by pointing out more designs you might like. It seemed to the very end you walked finally reaching the shag section where you looked over the first two only to flinch and tightly lay your hand on Thorin’s right pec instantly splitting a grin across his face in your reaction to a worker sneaking up on you. His hand folded over yours hiding the reaction from the cheerful Dwarf who was grinning up at the selection.

“Fine choices here, all fine.” Easing your hand free Thorin lifted it to kiss your knuckles then lowered it to weave into his as the worker continued grinning at you both, “Any specifics you were looking for?”

“Um,” you replied and wet your lips holding the slip of paper with the measurements on it, “Well I know I need runners, I think that’s the term, and a smaller rectangular one for a studio.”

“Ah,” his face lit up, “Well we have a great selection to choose from. Any specific color?”

“White, I don’t think I want it like fur, but I do want it fluffy…”

“As for runners, we have those on the next rack over and if it’s a small one you need that would be closer to the corner.” First he led you to the runners and then hurried off at the sound of a bundle of rugs falling over leaving Thorin to drape around your back again.

Tenderly he kissed your cheek and hummed, “Should give us a few minutes to possibly choose while he’s gone.”

Touching a few choices you settled for a patterned one with wavy squares set into the rug for the spot outside your booth and two runners to match. Armed with a cart the helpful Dwarf returned to gather up your choices and help you to find another smaller one for inside the soundproof booth. A deep indigo one with constellations across it that glowed in the dark to add to the mix.

Fully rung up with the rugs added to the trunk of the car Thorin hummed, “I think a lunch is in order.” Guiding a strip of your hair out of your face to kiss your cheek and claim your hand to walk you to your seat. “I know just the place.”

He helped you in and out again keeping hold of your hand as long as possible. Once in the corner seat with his chair next to yours he cradled your hand in his tracing lines into your skin trailing his fingers from fingertip to wrist lovingly claiming it all he could until your drinks then meal arrived. Reluctantly releasing your hand only to struggle at not shivering when it eased back across his thigh back to your own in thanking the waiter for bringing your meal.

.

The rugs were set aside to be out of the way from the building crew and to your theater you went cuddling up again for another movie marathon. Somewhere between his fingers trailing over your arms and hands and the sound of his steady heartbeat you drifted off against his side. Hours he napped holding you close only to flinch awake to the sound of a show on elephant seals in a show leading to puffins, Kuu’s reason for turning it on, having been trying to learn more about sea birds. Grumbling in a nestle closer to his side at the shift of his arms you lured out his grin making him scoop you up and carry you to bed lowly saying, “All yours Kuu,” to the bird contently fluffing up in excitement for the next section of the show.

To bed again he carried you, making certain you were settled comfortably only to pause at your hands pulling him by the shirt to stay with you. “Alright,” he murmured and eased down to lay beside you, “Just for the adorable pout I’ll stay,” stealing a lingering kiss on your forehead once under the covers relaxing around you fully to drift off to sleep. Clinging as closely as you would allow treasuring another night with you in his arms, hoping to one day have this be a more common occurrence.

.

“We’ve got it covered,” you could hear Frerin’s voice through the house and sitting up in bed you knew why, he was on speaker with Thorin as he cooked breakfast confirming he’d be over later. Breakfast seemed to be filled with questions from the new ravens on what else you were adding to your home that they had been warned of the company coming.

Cider in hand you left the car keys on the hook and in Thorin’s turn to protest he froze at your toe top kiss to his cheek. Trotting away you said, “Sunny today, scooter weather,” adding your mug to your bag you climbed on your scooter after adding your helmet waving at the grinning Dwarf off to help a bit at the shop before heading back to meet Frerin and the builders.

It was another lazy lounging episode though this time with Durin in the recovery bed and Bunny practically locked inside the room by their friends to try and get them closer to a courtship agreement. From the shop back home again Thorin listened along and was joined by Frerin grinning in wait on the living room couch until the doorbell cut them off.

From the delivery of the shelves and booth to the builders arriving the ravens got curious more than once to see what was going on.

 **“Do not touch the hinges!”** Thorin reminded the crew who nodded and with a stern point at the youngest of them who huffed turning over his pocket screwdriver kit favored for his mischief that Frerin held onto while they were working.

Fully impressed by the workspace the builders nodded and once armed with your sketches got to settling everything in place. The sturdy walls helped to anchor the shelves that seemed to amuse the team greatly and with each block completed Frerin and Thorin marked which colors assigned for each. Notes all greatly helping the BomBairns who showed up eagerly ready to get started while the soundproof booth was being set up. With ladders and fine brushes the shelves were brightly painted, two however got to installing the lights that Thorin had ordered and had delivered to Frerin’s place to keep it a surprise, the ones you wanted that were being scoured for cheaper copies all proving to be less effective and more of a fire hazard. Smirking to himself he watched it all come together to the sound of your show blaring over the tools and fans helping to waft out the paint smell.

Some food was fixed up for the crews before they switched rooms. Tightly Frerin gripped Thorin in a hug making the elder smirk and ask, “What are you doing?”

Two of his nieces joined in on the hugging before their brother said, “The board said you needed hugs.”

Shifting on his feet Thorin rolled his eyes seeing the raven scrawled note **_‘Thorin Needs Hugs!!_** ’ next to the runes for **_‘Thorin *hearts* Jackrabbit’_** with awkward hearts all around the board and he rumbled back, “So it does. Go eat, can’t have your Adad saying I didn’t feed you enough.” They chuckled heading back to the table and with the fan still going Thorin came back to inspect the booth while Frerin looked at the rugs you had chosen.

The builders had then moved onto his shelving in his room they knew just what he wanted while the teens were off again with check in hand after confirming that it was exactly as you had sketched it.

Another knock had the brothers heading for the door only to flash a grin at the tall Elf asking, “Pear, and Durin, residence?”

“Yes, it is.”

Thorin signed for the delivery hearing the man saying, “Two desks and a set of chairs.”

The square U shaped desk came first carefully hoisted on a cart over the doorframe and through the house past the fan Frerin set aside to be settled in the audio recording section. The wavy one came next and was a tad easier to move to its spot on the wall by the side of the sound booth. Rolling versions of your studio chair were settled by both desks.

The pause to admire them didn’t last long as there was another knock on the open door and when Frerin had gone to check a team of tech guys came through to set up the audio recording equipment as well as the scanners and light up sketching stand to help with your drawings. By the time you had come home for lunch you had a full audio and animation studio system installed by the tech crews who were thrilled to have gotten to meet you and give you the full tour.

Pictures and autographs later and you were standing in the studio while Frerin drug the runners into place on either side of the desks after having settled the rectangular one across from the sound booth and the glowing one inside. Peering up you said, “You even changed the lights.”

Frerin chuckled saying, “All Thorin, said you wanted to bargain hunt, wouldn’t have your work suffering for pinching pennies. More than earned them Sis.” Scooping his arm around you guiding you to the meal that Kuu ended up luring you from to spend the rest of your break going to meet the three excited hatchlings in your back yard. Each hopping up into your palms and lap granting you a full introduction and inspection of every tiny adorable unique speckle to their fluffy selves. Needing of another nap as their energy had been burned up in meeting you their grinning parents tucked around them again readying for another misty night leaving Thorin smirking as you accepted the car keys from him with his peck on your knuckles and murmur to drive safe.

.

Oddly at your mid shift lunch a call from Echo came through causing your brow to inch up in confusion. “Echo?” You asked upon answering. _“Nothing’s wrong?”_

_“No, not in the least. Merely we wished to inquire about your in home studio.”_

_“Oh, it was installed earlier. Why?”_

_“Well we have a crew coming in to work on your floor starting tomorrow. Right in your time slot too, so we were thrilled to settle the repairs then hearing that you would be so amply equipped to handle your show at home.”_

_“How long will these repairs be taking?”_

_“Two weeks, minimum. It would be a huge favor to us, we have tried to discuss shifting the other shows to other floors and apparently there are rituals and rivalries and such.”_

Giggling softly you said, _“No problem, did you want me to call Mal about it?”_

_“No, we shall handle that, you enjoy your lunch. We will drop by and get you set up in the morning tuned in to broadcast from home.”_

_“Careful there, or someone might try to assume you were hoping to make this permanent.”_

Lowly he chuckled, _“You and I both know there is ample tale to tell on that book of yours, more than just Bunny’s side of things. Perhaps we might have special dates to let you relax by broadcasting at home. Give you some more time with your betrothed. Have you talked titles yet?”_

 _“No, not yet, I know the media is onto it,”_ you replied glancing at your plate pushing a piece of chicken.

_“I didn’t mean to sour your mood. Just curious Dear, take your time.”_

_“I’m just, I wouldn’t even know what to call him if I tried on my own. He doesn’t seem like a boyfriend,”_

Again he chuckled, _“You could go Partner, Significant Other always sounds a bit cold.”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“Think on it, enjoy work and your rest we shall see you in the morning. Love you.”_

_“Love you more.”_

_“Doubtful.”_

With matching smirks you hung up and to yourself you sighed returning to eating try to think of how Mal would take to having the recording done at your home instead behind the desk instead of on the other side of a glass wall with you inside of the soundproof booth. It would be odd to say the least but you imagined Thorin might enjoy it more that you didn’t have to head out so early each day after getting only a few hours sleep. For some unaware of the protective streaks of Dwarves it might seem controlling that his family would want you home more but your friends and relatives were glad to hear that you had found yourself such a protective and considerate a mate to have been betrothed to. Yet for all his urge to keep you safe and happy at home he knew you would go stir crazy after just having gotten started in finally following an old inextinguishable dream of yours.


	42. Sheppard's Pie - Live at Home

“It’s supposed to be Sheppard’s Pie, but it’s more of a, swirl than layered.” Giggling softly you sat down I the chair beside him.

“Looks delicious all the same.”

Sheepishly he grinned at you and he asked, “How was work?”

“Quiet as usual, saw three check outs, got some decent tips I handed over.”

“How does that work with tips?”

“Well you turn them in each night and they take note of them for taxes, the total is added to your checks monthly, and there’s options to send it or a part at least to the cooks who make our lunches.”

“That’s a nice touch.”

“Well we’re not allowed to tip generally, only paying guests can.” After wetting your lips you asked, “How was the shop?”

“Good, only stopped in for a bit. They didn’t really need me today. Keep finding reasons to send me home early anyways lately.”

“Imagine that,” you teased making him smirk at you. “I should warn you though, we’ll be having company near breakfast tomorrow.”

“Really?”

You nodded, “Apparently I am the only show host willing to aid in a repair air time slot on our floor and now that I have my own booth Echo and Glori will be over to help set it up to broadcast from here. Don’t know what Mal will get up to past possibly nap.”

Thorin chuckled again, “I am certain she could find something to help with the show.”

“Haven’t much recorded bits for her to signal and with the system I have the touch screen in the booth I can link to the monitors outside to signal audio clips.”

“Well I am certain it will be a rousing success. How long will the repairs last?”

“Two weeks, minimum. Depending on how much of a fuss the other shows put up sounds like. I think they’re wanting to add in a second sound booth so we won’t have to ant march past one another. No doubt with some special touches for each show, bunnies flooded on mine for instance,” making him chuckle again in your next giggle.

“Right, um, I was meant to ask on behalf of Bofur’s daughter, Shari, and her boyfriend Ori,”

“Boyfriend?”

He nodded, “Yes, he’s a mix between Firebeard and Broadbeam, just barely related through Dain to our clan by marriage. Many get confused, Shari takes more after her Hobbit Amad to having our Durin looks.”

“Ok, you were saying?”

“Right, yes, the pair of them graduated art school and they were watching your show on Bombadil and they love the style that matches theirs and they were wondering if you might have some tips to get them started in animating. They have a summer program starting soon they got intern spots on but it’s months off.”

“Oh, um, I mean if they want something to do they could help me fill in coloring on my panels. It’ll be mind numbing and painful for their hands but if they’re up for it...”

“They will be. I’ll text Bofur after dinner.”

“Isn’t it a bit late?”

“His shift ends in an hour, a night owl as well works in the business side with Gran and Gramps.”

“Ok, ya, well if they’ll be up they could be here before my show and they can work through it if they like otherwise I could try to work a weekend thing out.”

He shook his head, “They’ll be here tomorrow.”

“Will I be needing to supervise them then? Boyfriend and all?”

Chuckling to himself he shook his head and replied, “No. Not at all you focus on your show they will be focused on work. They are Ones, and are of no risk, fully trusted.”

Plates emptied through sharing a bit more on possible plans for the week for him while you were at the hotel and smirking as you eyed the messages on the board from the birds you helped fill the dish washer he started then paused at your hug. Wrapping his arms around you in return he asked, “What is this for?”

“Apparently you want hugs, Cuddle Monster.”

Thorin laughed and kissed he top of your head, guiding you along halfway releasing you, “Come on, off to bed with you. Big day tomorrow.”

You nodded and after changing to comfy flannels and a halfway sheer tank top you flopped into your bed and wiggles under the covers in the room beginning to warm by the fire to the distant sound of Thorin answering Bofur’s confirming call to secure the details he was all too elated to hand over.

.

Up you sat to the sound of a doorbell and out of bed you climbed frowning your way to the door as you awoke. Opening the door you brushed your hair back and looked to BamBam in his bag alone on your porch making you step out and peer over into your front garden where Mal has chased a paper of hers. Bending down you picked up the bag watching Mal huffing in snatching it up and turning around to join you on the porch. “Sorry,” taking hold of BamBam’s bag saying, “Keep losing my notes, got a tear in my bag buying a new one after this.”

“Oh that’s good,” you said as she stepped in and you watched Echo pull into your driveway with a truck parked on the street behind it.

To the door the techies strolled after Echo with all their supplies in heavy looking bags that you guided inside and through the house past Thorin heading to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. “Want some tea?”

The Elves shook their heads thanking him for the offer and Echo said, “Tea would be lovely, thank you. Should not take long.”

The dark room seemed in an odd place to the techs but when you switched on the lights their lips parted at how the space was so far from what they had expected out of an old storage room. “Booth is over there, clearly, and the audio set up is over here in this corner.”

They nodded and got to work as Mal looked the space over still gawking and Echo said, “This is splendid. I should warn you I had some bodies in my trunk.”

Your brow inched up and unnoticed to you at the tail end of the group you saw Elrond’s twin uncles holding their work kits and rolling stools for said kits you accepted hugs from, “What are you doing here?”

Elured chuckled replying, “Glori said you were working on a commercial. We know you’ll need help.”

Elurin, “In town till Saturday, then we have to help with some mural in Gondor since they had a row with Beorn over his bear theater so he is retaliating through art.”

You giggled and nodded saying, “I’ll grab my sketches, just have bare characters so far.”

Elured, “Better to have us here for the mind numbing part.”

Elurin, “ _Jackrabbit_ we love coloring books you know that.”

The stacks of bound sections had them smirking on the path back to their waiting stools and kits they rolled to the wavy desk and eyed the notes you had made and Mal asked, “All of that is for a commercial?”

The twins answered, “Anyone can just morph the expression changes and motions on top of a stagnant body pose, we prefer old school, frame by frame to make it flawless.”

Their heads turned as Thorin came in with tea for Echo who was admiring your carpet for the booth one techie was inside of. “Jaqi, kids are here,”

You nodded and when Ori and Shari came into view flashing quick grins at Mal whom they recognized in the sea of Elves. “Hey, good to see you, I know it’s early, but um, these are my friends Elured and Elurin here to help with the commercial as well.” Feeling the curiously smirking twins looking you three over you said, “Ori and Shari here just graduated from art school and wanted to get some tips on animating before a summer program of theirs.”

Elurin chuckled, “No problem there, we have the best break into it right here.”

Elured motioned the closer, “Come in, while _Jackrabbit_ eats we’ll give you the basics on it.” The pair moved in and while you stepped out Mal went with you and Thorin leaving them to it so you could eat. Smirking as she saw you winding your curls up into an awkward bun already starting to droop. “Sleep well?” She asked and you nodded.

“Not bad. Just a bit earlier than usual.” At your seat you lifted your mug of tea to sip on then said, “I’m good.”

She sat down beside you still keeping hold of BamBam asleep on his bag and asked, “Seriously, all that was the commercial?”

You nodded, “Three full minutes. And it’s just the characters, no background or color yet.”

“Get out.”

You giggled, “It takes a lot of patience to be an animator.” Looking her over you asked, “How was your night? You look like you’re holding something.” She smirked and you said, “Besides him.”

Sheepishly she said, “I got an interview.”

“Ooh,” That had Thorin looking over at her wondering if she was aiming for another job.

“Well you know I’m two years left on my Marine Biology degree so I can finally start interning, and there’s a really great program in the Grey Havens this summer. The head of it picked out my application, loved my profile page I had to make and wants to come interview me on Thursday.” Her eyes scanned over you.

“That’s amazing, why are you looking at me like that if you need the summer off I won’t be mad go follow the fish in the sea.” Making her smile as you added, “I won’t stand in your way.”

“See, thing is, they needed to pick an interview location, and, well, I sort of gave them your address.” Your brow inched up and Thorin chuckled to himself, “See, I can’t take them to the Tea shop, or the tattoo parlor which I live over, but no doubt they’ll get crushed by something toppling over. Can’t use Bilbo’s house because no doubt Frodo will streak through coated in bubbles with Bilbo and Dwalin after him. And it’s on Thursday and I hoped if you were here and off the show you might let me use the dining room or parlor just for the interview I swear I’ll pay you back or do chores or whatever you need.”

Rolling your eyes you said. “It’s fine. Not a problem, good impressions, I get that. Rented my friend Elrond’s tea room once for one of mine. Thank you for actually asking. So, details.” You said taking another sip.

“Well, it’s mainly working with a shark preservation camp. Heading out to inspect, observe, tag and all that with some work helping on the rescues and injured sharks back at their base. Most first timers don’t get to go in the deep ocean yet so mainly I might just be centered around nursing in the base and compiling data maybe.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad, do you get to be the one to give the baby sharks their lollipops?” She gave you a playful glare and you giggled back, “I’m sorry I’m not trying to tease you. You say shark nurse and that’s what I see a baby shark sick in bed just waiting for its lollipop and temp to be taken.”

A grin cracked across her lips, “Alright, it is a cute image.”

“You’ll have to send pictures.”

“I’ll have to get in first.” She sighed out as Thorin started to set food down in front of you, gesturing at it in a silent question if she wanted some she shook her head as you spoke freeing him to grab his own food.

“You’ll get in you love rescuing animals. I mean come on you even took in an injured Mortar boar for Vanna’s sake.”

“Ooh, cast off this weekend, Dain is so thrilled he’s planning a party for Truffles and him to welcome BamBam fully.”

“Aww, so sweet.” After another sip you lowered your mug asking, “Why wouldn’t they take you? Since you’re so critical of being accepted.”

“Well, for the blaring obvious reason no Dwarves have been accepted before, and only a handful of Hobbits, who all got especially high class jobs from the internship.”

“So what’s the problem? You love sharks, they’ll let you in.”

“Ok, you don’t,” she sighed, “Cirnaven is one of the hardest researchers out there-,”

“ _Cirnaven_?” You asked in fluid Elvish correcting the pronunciation wondering if she was trying to say someone else’s name instead.

“I, yes... wait have you heard of him? Is he really famous out there? I know you came through the Grey Havens and Lindon.”

“He’s my step father’s twin brother.” That dropped her jaw that lowered even more as you said, “He used to take me on his runs when I lived there.”

“Jaqi!! You went diving with him?!”

Following a timid nod you said, “He’s the one who helped me with my water therapy.”

Her mood dimmed a moment then spiked again as she asked at Thorin’s settling down at the table patting your hand before easing your utensils closer to your hand signaling you to eat. “Could you put in a good word then?”

“No doubt I already have.” Her brows arched up and you said, “Look, I don’t have many friends and my calls home got boring, I have talked about you and my Naneth had three times as many questions on you as your parents had on me. I wasn’t kidding when I gave you their best on holidays and your name day. No doubt Cirnaven was told about you and the name caught a flag.” You paused a moment as you said, “Come to think of it I can’t remember him taking anyone outside of Numenor past the Misty Mountains.”

Mal pointed at you, “See! My point! Right there.”

“And you invited them right to my house,” you teased.

“I-,” her voice cracked a moment as that set in that if they had wondered if she was your friend that the address would no doubt confirm you were her friend.

“Game and point.”

“I don’t think that’s the term,” Thorin muttered around his mouthful and you sighed around yours making him chuckle. “Don’t mind me. I’ll be heading out in a little bit. Won’t know I’m here, give you plenty of privacy.”

“You do know you live here, right?” He nodded smirking as you continued, “Just making sure. Not gonna be naked in the booth no need for privacy, you’d be listening anyways so no need to scurry away.”

“New inventory today, Balin will need me.”

“Ooh, jealous.” You teased making him smirk and chuckle causing Mal to smirk watching the pair of you bantering.

“What am I in store for then? If I may?”

“Not much, just breaking into Durin’s house.” Making him almost choke on his food and coughed a few moments.

Mal, “You do know that’s grounds for proposal depending on what Bunny does?”

You smirked at her making him chuckle and say stabbing another slice of waffles, “Gran no doubt will be calling again in that case. Can’t wait.”

Mal, “Will they at least be engaged by tomorrow?”

“Not yet.”

The pair of them groaned and you giggled. Thorin asked, “How is that possible, tradition is they break in and he has to propose for surprising him in his dwelling.”

“For a traditional break in yes.” His brow inched up as you said, “It’s his birthday.”

“Not till November.” He grumbled back.

“Well if he would have answered Bunny’s question it wouldn’t be but it is now.”

He pointed his fork at you, “You’re doing this on purpose.”

You giggled again and Mal said, “You said Durin and the bantering isn’t till book two, when do they get together, and I mean full courtship wide open.”

“Book four.” Again they groaned and you took another bite of your food. “Just wait till book three, when he gets to wooing.”

Thorin smirked holding back his argument that according to Dwarf traditions has been clearly wooing Bunny already leaving you your surprises knowing they would be amply worth it.

.

Echo shared fully how the system was to work and assured you he was staying for the first show with Glori confirming it was airing flawlessly as it should from the station where the work crew had just gotten started. Into your booth you went leaving the young couple between the twins wondering where the rest of the crew was for the show. Up onto your stool you sat settling your notebook on the stand inside the small booth and you inhaled sharply tapping the screen on the monitor there to confirm in the countdown to being live that you were ready. And through your headphones you slipped on the opening music played at Mal’s tap from behind the desk across the room while BamBam napped on the floor beside her feet.

**_“Hey hey hey, it’s me your dear friend Bunny, devoted as ever with my ear to the ground here to give you all the latest. Today however much like before we are on an adventure as I happen to be scaling a wall at the moment carrying you with me.”_ **

At the shop Thorin smirked at the opening wondering how the break in would take place and go over with his kin.

 ** _“Now, we seem to be locked in quite a dilemma because I find myself committing quite the crime of the century, but you see it really can’t be helped as it is entirely out of my own volition you see.”_** Brows inched up wondering what violent ends Bunny was facing to commit a crime. **_“Quite bluntly not two days passed I had been thwarted in trying to discover the birthday of King Durin, and so now here I am, scaling this monstrosity of a wall to bake for the stubborn King. Whether he likes it or not, the truth of it is, no matter what today is now his birthday and he shall just have to live with the fact that today of all days even as a King he cannot escape an impending cake.”_**

Carrying out through the process inside and through the palace and unloading of ingredients as several smirking servants were noted by the narrator taking over for you. Blending in was Durin still brooding away as to how his next meeting with Bunny would go after their last speaking ending in a row recapped for those listening in seeing the painfully easy to remedy dilemma the pair faced. With his sharing the date he misunderstood her reasoning to know and her sharing her intentions for spending said date with him. All wishing to simply drag both characters to lock them in a room until they shared they loved one another.

*

Colors had been set out and divided up with your reference colored sketch taped up for the new duo and Elured said, “Now, you handle the gown base, you the wrap,”

Elurin, “Just leave the details to us.”

Ori eyed one of the panels asking, “what are these lines?” Asking about the fainter lines aimed from two tally marks landing across Beatrice and the chair underneath her.

Elured, “Those are light references. Now this one is from the lamp, so to this we will add a golden hue, while others with moonlight shall be more silvery white.”

Shari, “Jaqi adds light references? These are on nearly every panel looks like.”

Elurin chuckled, “Like we said, _Jackrabbit_ is very old fashioned. Used to carrying the weight and thanks to that it makes this so much simpler for us.”

Elured, “Now, around those lines color your spots in and we will show you how we treat those sections.”

Getting to coloring with colored wax pencils they filled in their sections and passed the images on only to watch as the brothers colored the light strips in with non wax colored pencil they then painted over with a golden hue coloring up to where the lamp would be adding more depth to the scenes. The twins taking turns with each panel on the smaller details they let dry and accepted the next pair in a slow building stack from the first section that Echo smirked in seeing coming to life.

A detail on the chair however had Ori asking, “These symbols, on this chair, what are they? Some old form of Elvish?”

Elurin, “No, Troll.” That had the couple looking at him.

Shari, “Why would Miss Pear add Troll runes to this tale? I know she added Troll characters to her old show-,”

Elured, “Back in her apartment before her move to Beryl she lived in a Troll town. Babysat for a family of Trolls, all while the first show was in development.”

Elurin, “Gorufndunt, the little boy, one day he started crying so hard. A game promoting a Troll character just ended up the butt of jokes and mocked and abused because out of the band of warriors he was the lone Troll and by public opinion was meant to be mocked and insulted. Gorufndunt believed so much that for once there could be a Troll outside Troll media that was more than that.” That had their lips parting.

Elured, “So _Jackrabbit_ put her foot down, we revamped the entire second half of the first season to include a Troll Warrior named Gorufndunt, with his parents’ permission that is, to use his name. She fought so hard to keep him strong and respectable and true to their traditions. Sure there were misunderstandings and a few teasing snippets, and he was a clown at times, but for his own choosing nothing to do with his race. Fully respected member of the team and looked up to.”

Shari, “What did the little boy think?”

The twins smiled replying, “He loved it. Every moment, and he was so proud.”

Echo, “Small hands turn the wheels of the world. That move was not much, but it started the motion all the same. She knew how much it meant to him and it would mean to so many other little children watching looking for someone to look up to just like them.”

Ori asked, “How did he like the next season, wasn’t there a family in that one?”

Their smiles dropped and Elured said, “There was a fire, in their apartment building. None of the family could get out, _Jackrabbit_ barely did. Their names are in the memorial clips at the credits, and for the second season after reaching out to their clan she was granted permission to add a family for the warrior with their names. All equally as strong and respectable in their own ways, even little Brumble in her wobbling years.”

Elurin, “Their clan was honored to have them live on, their little quirks, and snippets of their lives that their heirs now get to watch with pride seeing the characters their ancestors inspired.”

Echo, “When _Jackrabbit’s_ Ada’s clan had all but disowned her Trolls showed her kindness and friendship, one she feels to have betrayed in losing that family from the world. With all her projects she tries to add little hints to make people wonder and possibly inspect to look up their history.”

Mal hurried back to her desk from her bathroom break stepping over BamBam on his path around the room again and with a call from Glori Echo stood in your own commercial break you exited the booth saying, “Excuse me,” hopping over BamBam to hurry out the room.

Back again you came letting out a breath asking Ori and Shari in a peer over the desk, “How you doing?”

Shari grinned at you flexing her fingers and hands in the break, “Good. Thank you for giving us this chance.”

“Well I’d like to help where I can, and you’re really doing me the service.”

Ori, “Can we ask what the Countess is saying?”

“Give it till Thursday and you can hear the audio clip recordings yourselves. Giving it a simple try and hopefully they will like it.”

Echo said walking over, “If anything you might have to invite Gorgo over on the weekend to give it a once over.” Leaning in had claimed a warm hug, “Glori needs some back up, I do believe you have it under control from here.”

By the time you had returned however Echo sighed saying, “Glori needs me.”

On your toes you accepted his hug saying, “I’ve got it, go have fun, about to throw some flamingos into this pool party.” Making him chuckle and leave as you said, “I can drop the guys off after the show.”

“You are doing spectacular Dear _JackRabbit_.”

Mal said, “Don’t know how you stay sane in that box.”

Smirking at her from the doorway you said, “You just have to change the way you think.”

She rolled her eyes, “Let me guess, outside the box?”

You giggled closing the door and moving back to your stool to add your headphones again readying to dip back into the show again, yet when you came back on the air you looked down hearing a snorting in the booth while you were describing setting the table with all the food you had made only to have light fill the box when Mal crept inside pulling BamBam out of the box she closed mouthing an apology. Chuckles came from the trio in the tea shop knowing where the odd boar noises came from others largely ignored.


	43. Tickets

Tapping fingers on the counters was the reaction of the Dwarf population listening to the end of your show where again Durin had just been narrowly skirted past engagement. No doubt the fourth of hundreds Thorin expected to be put through and already his pocket was buzzing on the family group messages that had been going off since the show had begun. No doubt his relatives were in a whirl wondering just how the couple’s path would unfold as Gorgo called to check in for another update on the production numbers for printing your first novel.

Out of your booth you giggled again shaking your head at Mal’s apology and walked behind the twins to get a look at what they had done so far. Nearly all completed you watched as Elurin flipped through a few sections giving a hint of the commercial in its drop. Saying, “Tomorrow if you have the background book we can compile them for the background.”

Smirking at him you replied, “If I have it.”

Elured chuckled saying, “Meant if you had it at home. In case you loaned it to Celebrian or something.”

Ori asked as you eyed the last panel he was fixing, “Would you let us back tomorrow?”

Grinning at him and Shari you said, “Of course, if you like. At this rate should have it done by the weekend. Audio on Thursday. Next week if you aren’t bored enough I could show you how to scan it all into the system.”

Shari nodded, “We won’t be bored.”

You grinned and said, “I’ll try and see once this is put together just what I can wrangle up for you to try and help till your program starts.”

The doorbell rang and Ori said, “That would be Bofur,” Looking to his bag then to the papers then to you.

“You can leave those, nobody will bother those overnight.”

He nodded and they both thanked you again and hurried to the door promising to be here first thing making you smile and turn to your friends. Elured said, “They have talent.”

Elurin, “Messed up a panel and they both nearly cried. So, merely have to remind them there is no death penalty for mistakes here and they should relax into the process. We know your style to have a new one copied up before they could fuss over it.”

“I think they’re sweet, still young, they’ll find their feet.”

Your eyes turned to Mal holding BamBam in his bag again saying, “I am so sorry.”

“He’s adorable, it’s forgiven. No doubt Dain will be thrilled his BamBam is now famous. The only live Boar on voice actor staff.” Making her giggle and roll her eyes, “You rode your scooter, right?”

She nodded, “Yes, off to bag shopping.” Giving you a hug and walking herself out as the twins joined you to your room where they looked through your leather bound reference book on the entire Palace Beatrice lived in from blueprints to the silverware designed for each occasion they held in your books.

“Have I said how much I love you?” Elurin said as you changed into shorts and the tank top Thorin loved to ogle you in to go under your favorite forest green flannel.

“You have,” You giggled back adding your converse.

To which Elured answered, “Because you are every animator’s dream. You know if any broadcasting company sees these you could very well have an animated show on your hands.”

“Either a show or proof that I am borderline obsessed with this imaginary world of mine.”

The both said, “A little obsession goes a long way when living in genius.” Following you to the studio they left the book in that you powered down and closed so the birds wouldn’t get into it.

Onto the foot of your bed Belly flew extra puffed up proudly landing beside you making you smirk and say, **_“Morning Belly. You are up early.”_**

With a nod he replied smiling as he said, **_“Darling is carrying eggs!”_**

 ** _“Very well done! That’s amazing!”_** You said scooping him up for a gentle hug he cuddled into, **_“I take it she is nest bound until the laying?”_**

He nodded as you pulled him back settling him down beside you again on the bed and he puffed up again replying, **_“Yes, and I have been tasked to gather her morning fruit and food supply, merely I wished to inform you on your way out.”_**

**_“That is amazing news Belly, congratulations, truly, and please do pass on the same to Darling when she wakes up.”_ **

He nodded, **_“Absolutely, safe travels Jackrabbit.”_** And promptly turned to take off to tend to his expecting mate leaving you giggling and sharing to the twins who praised the pair with you while you made your own stop to peer into the greenhouse that Roac, once having said good morning to you was off to find food for Dot’s daily offering.

To the door you walked with the pair complimenting you on what they saw so far of their tour of your home that you locked up to head out of your garage, stopping only to toss your tea stained sweater into Thorin’s waiting basket of laundry yet to be washed. With the two adorably squeezed into your car for the drive to the studio that you let them out on the curb just outside it. _“Bright and early tomorrow JackRabbit_.” The pair of them waved and watched you pull away to make a stop to see just what Thorin had thought of the show halfway still mentally stuck on just how Cirnaven would react to your home and if he’d already told your family who was being surprisingly mum on the topic. Unless of course they were trying to be as to not spoil the outcome of the interview or the list of possible interns to protect his usual reputation for utmost secrecy until the day of released names for said program.

.

Once parked through the back door you walked stopping outside the back end of the herb shop hearing Thorin and Dwalin talking while Balin manned the counter with the other younger employees. Stopping just shy of the door wondering if you should interrupt them or not yet merely listening in for a break to let them know you were here.

Dwalin sighed out, **“It’s on Saturday. They hardly ever bring the show to town.”**

Thorin, **“Then get tickets, Bilbo has to go to Bell’s for that thing with their uncle so you have a night off.”**

Dwalin scoffed, **“Even if I could get the tickets so I could take you Bilbo would shun me for a month for not taking him. You know how he loves to collect playbills and getting signatures even though he’s seen it twelve times I couldn’t dare go without him.”**

Thorin hummed back, **“Unless you brought him back a playbill. He’s seen it twelve times, play to his pity then, you’ve promised to take me three times and ditched me to-,”**

Dwalin pointed at him, **“Hey, that last one Frodo had to have his feet measured and you know it for those moldings on Gran’s mantle.”**

Thorin, **“Doesn’t excuse the two times before that.”**

Dwalin, **“You and I both know Mafioso pouted like that you’d drop what you had that week to stay with her. Besides, how am I supposed to buy tickets when we’re knee deep in inventory spreadsheets?”**

Thorin huffed and said, **“Fine, but the very next time Clustered Anchors comes to town or any country close by rail you are taking me no matter who is pouting.”**

Already on your phone you had pulled up the page for the theater and managed to get two box seats. A ridiculous sum, but paid for by your little black card making you smirk as you pocketed your phone to the squeal of a woman noticing you over the counter of the tea shop, “Miss Pear!”

In a ripple more people pooled into view over the counter and Thorin was nudged by Dwalin to go spend your hour lunch break with him to the blend of questions coming from the customers all pleading to know what was coming next. Upon seeing Thorin you smiled imagining the note coming with the delivery of the tickets the next day hoping that the pair of them would enjoy their surprise night on the town all on you. Straight to your side Thorin walked flashing you a grin and you said with Dwalin in view, “Belly and Darling have a clutch on the way.” His jaw dropped and he glanced at the crowd after a flash from a stolen picture and then led you into the office where the warm lunch was waiting in the lunchbox he unpacked the interior trays for it out on the table. “Belly had to get to fetching food and Darling was still asleep and on nest rest until hatching but I think by how eager they have been it is bound to be a large clutch.”

“That is amazing. No doubt that would push Dot over the edge.”

“Roac was onto fetching more food when I left, no doubt he could hint that she could have a full nest of her own if she just lets him wiggle in there,” Making him smirk and look your way. “How’s inventory?”

“Good, same as usual. Shouldn’t be late by how it looks we should be done early. How did the show go, heard BamBam sneak in there, Dain was thrilled.”

“Yes,” you giggled out, “Snuck in on my bathroom break. Mal got him out. And Ori and Shari did well. Should be done for the most part by the weekend.”

“Bofur texted, they were thrilled about it. Couldn’t stop praising what you had completed on your own already and the styles they are getting to learn they had only read about in school.” After a moment he asked, “Are you excited, your uncle is coming to town?”

“I do miss him, more curious than anything, even Naneth hasn’t said anything and usually she lets on a hint when something is coming my way, even a postcard. Must be his usual secrecy about who he accepts.”

Thorin looked you over asking, “That it?” Your eyes met his after a glance at the tea Balin brought in for you both before darting away closing the door behind him. “Seems like there is something else behind that look of yours.”

“Oh, I just,” you sighed and said, “Darling isn’t very young,”

“Ah,”

“I want to email the zoo but I don’t-,”

“In case they lose the clutch.”

“I think once they are laid should be good. No doubt they’re bound to be healthy with how much weight and the shine her feathers have put on.”

Thorin nodded, “She is looking much more striking with her stripes.” Hastily he wet his lips and said, “I will message Gran, have her inform our flock and the Elders to convene with Mahal.” You began to shake your head and he laid his hand over yours, “This is a delicate matter, you are concerned and Mahal granted our kin union with Ravens, perhaps it might help bolster her strength to know she has a flock behind her wishing her along. Gran could send along tokens to comfort her from them.”

You nodded smiling to try not to cry saying, “I just hope when she has her first clutch it doesn’t take too much out of her.”

“She is very strong now that she has been pampered by Belly. I know you care for his pain as well as having bonded with her for the brief time knowing her. Please do not doubt Darling is very emboldened by the greenhouse her clutch will grow in.”

“I do try not to be so,”

“My kin know these worries, laying eggs is a fragile thing. We all mind carrying females just as we mind expecting mothers. There is no weakness in it, I will tell my family. I should ready some of the usual biscuits our clan bake for clutches in fact, this is what I know to be the first Zebra Striped Raven clutch to hatch in fifty years, legitimately that is. It is quite sacred thing to mark.”

“Belly does like biscuits.”

He chuckled and murmured shifting to ease the food closer to you on the table, “So does Roac. Whenever you decide to share the news they will be thrilled.”

“Besides, I doubt they are done throwing a celebration over the three chicks. The footage has been playing on loop on their website.”

“Yes, had several people talking about that when we got unlocked to serve, front page in several papers that Hector has a little family. Best news they have gotten since hearing he was let out of the Aviary upon discovery of his Mate.”

“That must be what the emails were about from them. No doubt it’s helping to boost money for their rescue programs. Even heard the page for Darling and Dot have blown up hearing they have Mates found as well.”

Thorin chuckled, “Yes, Roac heard about it from one of the neighbors Ravens and had me look it up. Leads back to Belly’s dance video with a counter on how many days since to give hope on clutches, statistics and percentages listed underneath to guess when they would succeed.”

“Does his family put pressure for grandchildren?” making Thorin smirk, “I’m not too common on flock dynamics. Or is it a what will be will be?”

Thorin wet his lips again as you readied your fork for a bite, “A little of both. It is more towards the latter, merely they give pointers on choosing Mates to fit the flock.”

You nodded asking, “Would they have liked Darling for Belly?”

Thorin chuckled and patted his hand on your thigh, “They are perfectly matched, do not worry on that. She would have refused if he was anything but the best Mate out there for fathering with. You have done very well giving them such living spaces, even back in Beryl. It was incredible and he has strong wings and sturdy legs having had ample exercise and mental distractions, even more so now. Please don’t doubt yourself. That is exactly why the Aviary is re-planning their exhibits to follow more along the natural splendor your greenhouse has.”

“I just know Kuu is a bit odd,”

Thorin chuckled, “All owls are odd, even ones that aren’t Great Owls. Kuu is more accustomed to people, not odd. I actually like him, and think we are growing to be friends.”

“He does like you,” making him smirk, “If he didn’t he would bite you. Clawed at a man in the Aviary first time who tried to lift his wing without asking.”

“That’s just rude.”

“Exactly, then Kuu made a point to flash his wings for anyone but him.” Making Thorin chuckle, “He’s inherited some of my spite.”

After you had eaten a few bites he hummed out, “The show was incredible. Should have heard the groans, and the messages in the family chat are still going.”

“No doubt.”

“And Gorgo says they are about halfway to a first shipment amount of collections. Could have gone faster but they want to be extra careful with these.”

“Thank you for that, well not you perhaps per se, but your family, for taking such good care of it.”

“Your story deserves respect. The utmost respect available.”

“It really means a lot, and no doubt due to,”

“The use of the Durin name has little to do with it and everything to do with the story itself and care that went into it. We’ve had books crafted more like pamphlets put out with our clan name who have garnered less praise from our clan. I am going to go out on a huge limb here and say much like you are an honorary Stonefoot you are as good as a Durin, even before our betrothal.”

“Careful who might hear that.” Making him smirk again, “I hear your clan refuses to comment on that subject.”

He rolled his eyes, “You know precisely why they haven’t.”

“Oh I assure you I have precisely no clue the reasoning of Durins.” You said smirking at him around another mouthful of your meal making him smirk again.

“The reasoning, if you must know, would be that it would be all over every front page and gossip broadcast until an engagement was announced and all the way to each anniversary and possible birth announcement in the future. It is fortunate we have been able to hide Dis’ pregnancy this long, convenient shoulders and bodies were blocking her belly in each shot posted in the hotel. Last time she was hounded for three years up till we had her bolted in the Midwife’s cottage on our grounds.”

“So one public date and it’s countdown to babies just like Belly and Darling?”

He chuckled at your giggles humming back, “In not so glorious terms, yes. If you like I will practice a dance.”

“I look forward to it.” The answer nearly making him swallow his food the wrong way and smirk at you when you took another bite.

*

For the rest of the break he kept the conversation going as casually as possible while his nerves grew, eager to return home to see just how the Ravens had managed, namely the males who were readying for the change. It could be up to 25 days until eggs would arrive and he knew his family would be anxious to help calm your nerves and join in the support for the expecting parents. When you had headed off to the hotel post stolen hugs of the brothers who were just as elated to head of the news for Belly with the trio conferencing about it.

Balin, “Are you calling the Elders or shall I?”

Thorin replied, “I probably should, I could while I drive home and start the laundry then I can check in on the happy couple and see if Roac has any news for me.”

Dwalin chuckled out, “No doubt Dot will have accepted him by now with Darling’s news, won’t want to be too far behind.”

Balin, “Jaqi is terribly concerned?”

Thorin wet his lips, “Darling is considerably older. She has gained weight and is striking in her coating feathers now, she worries for Darling’s pain and Belly’s, if anything went wrong.”

Balin nodded, “I will tell our couple at home. They would wish to join in on the tokens.”

Dwalin, “Last I saw Darling was thriving, we will add our support in this as well for the household and their future clutch.”

Thorin, “Jaqi guesses it would be a large one. I do hope so. Darling has well earned a healthy large clutch of her own with Belly.”

“There is a new Durin on the way?!” An eavesdropping woman asked halfway leaning over the end of the counter to listen in on the trio in the herb shop.

Dwalin turned to answer, “One of our ravens is carrying a clutch of eggs. Bit aged, but it is her first clutch so we are wishing for the best.”

Her mood deflated and she looked to Thorin, “I hoped you and your lover were expecting.”

Thorin chuckled replying, “Were we expecting I would be glued to the floor.”

They all answered a few more questions on people lingering about before Thorin broke from the pair eager to send him home at the circumstances since most of the work was done anyways. The call to his Gran shifted the mood in the Durin lands and right away they got to spreading the word through the flock who indeed got to fashioning tokens knowing Roac would be right behind his new friend they wished the best for, including the continuance of the rare breed of raven. Concern surely was shared along with hopes that the best would come of this.

Though by the time he’d dumped his basket of laundry in the washer and started it he had hung up and went to the greenhouse. A smile easing across his lips hearing Belly serenading Darling while she snacked and relaxed as he watched Roac carrying more leaves to Dot’s spacious house. Right inside he fit decorating the second nest he would claim now. And quite eagerly Thorin got to sharing the news that Roac was now coupled and as Dot was choosing the right spot for their own mating grounds Roac shared his hopes and took tips Belly had granted him for success. Thorin answered the video call coming in so Roac could speak with his father and brothers for more details to remember for success only bolstering his hope while Darling and Belly fluffed up giddily hearing the praise from the Durin flock on their news at the end.

For as long as he could manage he remained with them until he got to cleaning his lunch box and prepping dinner for you and lunch for the following day. Washer to dryer the clothes were eventually moved and after peeking in at Roac again now flying off with Dot to try for mating after the rituals just hearing made Thorin want to go outside for a walk for how awkward it was for spectators of the non feathered persuasion.

A stolen trip into your studio had his smile returning as he flipped a bit through the stacks seeing just how much work had indeed been managed in one day after the bare sketches he had seen the other day. Proud already from the naked ones now he was justly beaming for the next to finished product he couldn’t wait to see online knowing how grateful you and your kin would be to see it for yourselves after the near impossible wait for it to just be.

Thorin did what he could to transport Roac’s favorite things to his new house around his nest he had been asked for then went off to bed once the biscuits had cooled enough to pass out among the couples and Kuu woke long enough to enjoy the peas boiled for him. Deeply he drifted off to sleep with your comments on the Durins naming your relationship and how accepting you had seemed to the possibility. Hoping that if a public official date would be publicized that you wouldn’t be regretting choosing him. Even if you had your cohabitation papers signed and sealed filed away in the clan vault he still hoped you would never regret just how public his clan would make your life even without the Bunny Show already in it to boost your name.

*

Still with no word on any visit from family you settled your cleaning cart into its spot and turned to head for lunch. You made it into the lift before realizing that Vili was in it with you waiting for you to take notice of him. “Hello, wanted to make sure I didn’t catch you off guard.”

“No, it’s fine. Busy day?” You asked making him chuckle at your clear nerves towards why he had come to find you.

“Sort of. Wanted to check in, let you know how excited we all are at the news about Belly and Darling.”

“Yes, he is so excited. Told me between shifts.”

“I bet. It’s huge news, and Thorin passed on Dot did allow Roac to move in as well.”

“That’s amazing. Hopefully that has her adoring him now and nod bickering.”

He nodded and wet his lips, “I had another reason to check in with you, I am not certain how much press you have been noticing.”

“Oh, well I got my nails done and they had a show with three ladies on it talking about the suspicions I guess Thorin and I have stirred up. First I’ve seen of it beyond people snapping pictures at dinner and rug shopping with him the other day.”

He nodded, “And, how are you taking that?”

“It’s, I mean he’s a Durin, so I didn’t think it would be fully anonymous forever. I guess it really goes more into my keeping my head down so long and being cautious in pictures outside of family and friends. But I’m getting better on that, people seem nice so far when they aren’t arguing over points on the show. He says he likes the sort of, avoidance? I don’t think that’s the right word. But with just us for now, says if they know then the clock will start on babies.”

That had Vili laugh and nod stepping out with you, “Yes, well even with Dis and I it was massive in the tabloids when we were courting as teens. But that was a joining of two huge clans, and we are trying to ensure you have all the time you need and what privacy we can grant you.”

“Well it’ll happen when it happens, eventually word will slip out that we are living together.”

Vili chuckled again, “Oh yes, then we can be blazed in the press for hiding a union from the public. Have you spoken to Gorgo yet?”

“No, but Echo did tell me we were about halfway, or nearly halfway, to enough books to ship out for sale.”

“Yes, so hopefully in a couple months we can all see what drove her so crazy. We love the show but to get the full world you built up, sketches and all. Bofur says the kids said the commercial is stunning even silent.”

“I think it should be cute, build up suspense, it’s kind of like how the show started with Beatrice, her welcoming you in and at the end the book bomb is dropped.” Making him chuckle and turn hearing his name called. “Look at you trying to sneak out of work.”

Playfully he smirked at you saying, “Enjoy your lunch. We’ll try to set up a dinner or something later.” Flashing you a quick wave in his trot off to meet up with his relative that had flashed you a wave you returned as well.

Curious what could be coming next you were lost to your thoughts again only this time you got to wondering how the show Thorin and Dwalin were talking about. Everyone said it was fabulous but until now even the recorded shows on stage were way out of your price range leaving you seemingly the only person you knew in Erebor, other than Thorin it seemed, who hadn’t seen it out of the film adaptation that others claimed paled in comparison to the stage version. To you at least the film was pretty spectacular and you really didn’t have any experience with shows at all to have a clue how they might differ past the obvious lack of variety in locations for depth to the scenes to take in. Truly it didn’t matter anyways it was their day yet you looked forward to helping him get ready for it, And the thought of him in a suit certainly was tempting to day dream about.

Lunch to clock out you phased out and somehow ended up fifteen minutes early giving you time to linger in emptying and restocking your cart. One of your fellow maids came up to you smirking in her gentle tap on your arm, “Where did you drift off to? Looks like fun?”

Softly you giggled replying in a near sigh, “I like suits.”

Making her chuckle and walk with you to the locker room, “Don’t we all. New guy surprise you in a suit?”

“No, but he’s been talking about suit worthy plans this weekend with a cousin.”

“Durins do dress up well.”

“I think I’ve only seen pictures of him in suits. I bet he’d wear blue.” Making her chuckle again as you opened the door for you both and followed her inside where you saw three of the ladies promptly toss magazines into their lockers. With an awkward grin you said, “If it’s about me at least let me know if I have a weird look on my face in the picture or something. I’ve only been getting decorating magazines lately. Coffee cart guy is out at my second job or I’d be caught up on the gossip rags.”

One of the other ladies pulled out her magazine and brought it to you saying, “This one has you buying carpets and paint? They’re hinting you might be shacking up. I mean, we know you’re joining the fold but you haven’t been announced yet how would your clan take it if word came out you were cohabitating?”

“Well they know, my friends too. My sisters have even been keeping copies of stories they see on me.”

The first one asked, “Your clan does not have rules against being rumored in public before publicly being claimed?”

“Technically, that’s a grey area, because Hobbit, no, Elf, sort of,” you said tilting a hand side to side, “But I’m three different variations of Elf and a pinch of Maiar, who don’t technically share a lot when it comes to courting because there isn’t really a set plan for it.” They all stood looking you over and you said, “I’m a bit of a mutt.”

One of the ladies couldn’t help but giggle asking, “So, Elf and Maiar, no offence but how are you so-,”

“Travel sized?” She nodded trying not to laugh and you said, “I got no clue, something to do with Hobbit and Maiar genes mixing, always end up adorably tiny Elves. Trust me the Durins got a giggle on it too when they helped me move. But my family should be fine, as long as they get to meet him before anything closer to marriage were to happen.”

“Fair point,” two of the ladies said.

The woman with the magazine asked as she opened the magazine, “Please tell me you didn’t pick this sherbet rug.”

You giggled and said, “No, picked white fluffy ones for my home studio, it’s dark stone so I needed something light and I like fluffy rugs.”

“Home studio?” Another squealed out and she asked, “So the show is getting bigger?! Please tell me it’s getting bigger!”

Giggling you replied opening your locked to change, “My friends bought the station and they are doing remodels so now I can broadcast from home so they can have five hours to do whatever they are doing at the station.”

“That’s so incredible! And is there any news on your other show yet?”

“Not as far as I know. Another of my friends was the other artist/creator on it and she’s got three not so little ones at home, but I know if anyone contacts her on possible interest we have a few ideas shelved for it from when it got canceled.”

“How did it get canceled in the first place?! It is fabulous.”

Pulling on your shorts you replied, “Well, there was a bit of legal warfare, production company was bought and then pretty much every other company refused to air it leaving it just to Hobbit stations. And we own it but now thanks to the old owner dying Bombadil jumped on the chance to broadcast it on their system and now the old stations are murmuring on possibly playing it again in syndication.” Over your head you pulled on your tank top and your flannel after it hanging up your uniform while they delved into their favorite parts of the show and wishful thoughts for your show to be picked up again. Each of them stunned that such a great show got shelved in red tape for so long.


	44. Sweater Test - Tickets

Backed into your garage you watched the door roll down and your fingers tapped on your steering wheel through a deep breath that melted into a large yawn. Inhaling deeply again you shut off the car and climbed out with your bag in your hand closing the door behind you to head inside. The chirp of the locking car sounded through the house alerting Thorin inside that you were home spreading his grin excited as his thoughts of your mini family growing powering through his mind again. Kuu was fluffed up and came to greet you when you entered the kitchen patting his wings against your legs tilting his head into your hands smoothing against his head, _“Busy day Kuu?”_

_“I slept in the theater, tropical birds are being displayed all night. Roac has been celebrating along with our expecting couple.”_

_“That is good, would they be up for company? Or is it a space needed time?”_

_“Tomorrow should be welcome, before you leave home when Darling is awake, Dot is however requiring space while attempting to mate with Roac.”_

_“Thank you and sleep wherever you need if they do bother you.”_

To the sound of his pea bowl being filled he turned to walk with you to fetch it and tap his forehead to Thorin’s arm thanking him then hurried with the bowl gripped in his beak to get back to his marathon knowing that he would have missed the intro that bored him repeating at every show. Chuckling to himself Thorin watched his stroll away truly seeing him as a quirky child, and the sudden slide of two hands across his middle followed by arms his hands settled on. Into his back your forehead pressed and he hummed, “Long shift?”

“It was okay. You have pink goats on your back.”

Smirking in a glance over his shoulder he eased your hands loose so he could turn around making you peer up at him wondering if you crossed a line only to be folded in his arms against his chest you snuggled into as he hummed, “I have more than rams on my back. When you like I can show you the uv markers, only you get to see them.”

Tilting your head back you asked, “Really, this because of the betrothal thing?”

“Partly. More because I can choose whomever I wish to see them, and I pick you.”

“It’s because I am travel sized, isn’t it?”

He chuckled and replied, “That, and those two adorable hairs on your toes,” your cheeks started to prickle and he hummed to add, “And that one odd hair under your belly button.”

“That was a wine discussion wasn’t it?”

After a chuckle he replied, “Yes it was. A very endearing one, and thank you for entrusting me with telling me that you have an adorable few hairs. You entrusted me with that you get to see my tattoos, and if you like I’ll even let you count the hairs on my toes.” You couldn’t help but giggle resting your forehead against his chest in his deep chuckle. “Couldn’t help it, we may not be the most Hobbitish around, but, offer is there.”

After pressing a kiss to your head he hummed, “Food’s waiting, we can cuddle after if you like.”

“We have discussed hair, I’m taking that as a verbal contract.” You had pulled out of his arms but a smile split across his face in his dopey haze to follow you to the table for the utterly romantic contract to cuddle after dinner.

“Vili shared he ran into you.” He said as you sat lifting the tea he had set out for you on the table for a sip lifting his own.

“Yes, he mentioned Roac was invited in by Dot, and then got called off seeming up to something.”

“I doubt he could come up with something without me hearing something about it.” You lifted a brow and he replied in a smirk, “Vili is incapable of keeping secrets. And out of the clan the least likely to try and group you into something.”

“He did seem concerned how I might be taking the press. Oh, and one of the other maids is thrilled we didn’t pick the sherbet carpet in a magazine we were photographed in front of.”

Timidly he asked, “They talk about that? Us?”

“Well they have been trying to avoid it, came into the locker room and they literally threw them in their lockers,” making him smirk, “They saw me in the pictures at the hotel, they seem pretty supportive, no pettiness or rudeness. Even commented that they couldn’t wait to see me move up, thank you very much, said I would be a good trainer when they imagine us to start having babies.” Making him chuckle in slicing a piece off of his food. “They don’t dig into it, mainly today they asked about the show and shared how ridiculous it was to have gotten shelved by red tape. Don’t worry, I know we talked about the whole subtle keep it low key stance so no big details.”

He exhaled and said, “You can say what you like. It isn’t a gag order.”

“No, I know. I didn’t mean that, and I doubt they would spill it if I did.”

“I just want you to be comfortable-,”

You shook your head saying, “I spent centuries with my head down, it does mean a lot that you do want to protect me from all that, I mean it. I’m not uncomfortable.”

“Good.”

“I’m a little curious on the whole courtship thing, still waiting for a husband of yours to pop out,”

Inches from smirking he hummed back, “I am not marrying or married to anyone else.”

“Scowl like that you can’t not be married.”

He chuckled and fired back, “Don’t think I haven’t been second glancing your way around muffins.” Making you smirk at him in return.

“Muffin Man can’t hold a flame to the Cuddle Monster.” He pointed his fork at you and you said, “Consult the record, you approved the nickname.”

Near to a growl he replied, “I did,”

And you smirked teasing back, “Oh like you and the rest of your growling clan wouldn’t love the nickname. Case in point Dwalin named Frodo Sunflower,” Making Thorin smile again, “And he could growl the bark off a tree. Even Frerin had a sappy grin seeing my hummingbirds hatch and I am short and they have done nothing but smile at me.”

Sweetly he said, “No one should ever scowl at you.”

“Or you Cuddle Monster.” Eager to get to the cuddling again he let you fall to silence and finish the meal you cleaned up then headed to bed where he joined you to your bed. Settling back onto his bed letting you lay against his side.

.

Warm and cozy across Thorin’s chest you laid curling your fingers against his skin grumbling in the rise of his chest higher than before to the sounding of your alarm. Off the side of his chest you shifted and from under the tangled covers you found your phone with your hand and you silenced it lifting the phone to see an odd message from Thranduil that he found a perfect touch for your home he was sending your way. “Hmm,”

Shifting onto his side Thorin laid an arm over your middle resting his forehead to your shoulder asking, “Hmm?”

“Thranduil is sending another gift this way.”

“What gift?”

“It would be too easy to just say what he is sending. Not enough to just send it, has to build suspense.”

Breathily Thorin chuckled and leaned in to press a warm kiss to your cheek, humming lowly, “I’ll get to breakfast.”

“I can cook,” you muttered in his ease out of the covers to crawl to the edge.

When the doorbell rang you grumbled and he chuckled saying, “You fetch the door, I’ll handle breakfast.”

Pulling out of bed you brushed your braid over your shoulder to the door you walked on your toes across the chilled floor to open the door for Ori and Shari who following your offer went to your kitchen for some tea to get out of the growing wind. While they paused seeing Kuu entering the kitchen you walked to your room to finish getting ready, choosing to change first, to the sound of a loud crack of thunder you heard the storm shutters shifting and the back door opening. Leaving your shoes in your room sticking to just your socked feet you smoothed your t shirt down over your middle passing through the hall grinning at Hector and his Mate with the trio between them entering your home nodding their heads to you in their path to the greenhouse. The trio ready to get to sleep soon were glad to see the secondary home for storms their parents had shared with them on the way in.

Passing up the greenhouse you caught the twins on their way in having taken your word to let themselves in the day before seriously, joining in on the cooking they made some toast raiding your pantry for spreads to snack on. Mal rang the bell next and once let in she let BamBam down to wander and she came to join you at the kitchen. Though by the time she got there she froze at Hector walking into the kitchen where he found Kuu fluffing up greeting him fondly. Ori and Shari froze wide eyed and Thorin chuckled explaining the situation and you asked, _“Want some peas Hector?”_

_“The little ones were asking about your fruit trees, once your trees are in bloom might we try some of your harvest?”_

_“Oh, I have some fruit, I’ll bring you some.”_ His cheeks fluffed up in a smile and you got to filling a tray of fruit pulled from your chilled pantry diced or unpeeled for them. With him you walked to the greenhouse Ori and Shari followed you to your greenhouse where they watched you settle the tray down in their second nest that you named each fruit for them and gave them each a taste of taking note of their favorites and ones they didn’t like. Leaving them the tray to head back and eat yourself finding the table full.

Expecting their questions you grinned answering each of them and took their help in clearing up as Thorin got to unloading the dishwasher while you joined the teens and twins in your studio. Though lit a bit dimmer from the storm with a few of your candles on mirrored saucers brightened up for you to look at the stack of finished panels that you guided Ori in loading up the scanner to save each image into the system after he volunteered so Shari could get more coloring practice.

Shari, “You sure you don’t want to color?”

Ori nodded, “Yes, you take the less tedious task.”

Elured told you, “We will finish the coloring and Rin will handle the background.”

Ori followed your lead in laying the first image on the slider feeding under the scanner that will slide them out and then with the little arms flip it over into the tray on the end of the table. Carefully he found his grove and you said, “Even if you get some mixed up they have the numbers in the corners of the panels we can swap some later. It’s alright, after a half a minute or so we usually break into the next shift.”

Rin said, “No worries Ori, I’m on the next shift.”

Mal asked after letting BamBam into the greenhouse to explore to another roll of thunder asking, “You’re on a generator, right?”

“Mainly all solar powered. And the radio frequency is solid, even if the radio tower goes down it’s recorded here and can be played back later. BamBam exploring?”

“Yes, I think he might like napping there better. The birds shouldn’t be bothered by him.”

You chuckled saying, “No, he’s in a cast still, they won’t try to eat him or anything.”

She giggled out, “I didn’t mean that. I just mean he can’t do much damage. He’ll be napping soon.” Her eyes sinking to your hands easing over your arms starting to feel the chill of the house that was slowly being fought back after a few fires had been lit to cope for the storm taking out power to the heater.

*

Lost in the muddle of clothes Thorin paused pulling his favorite sweater from the bunch scoffing as he unfolded it revealing it had shrunk greatly. Looking to his other shirts he pulled out two more unchanged in size and he grumbled looking at his favorite again, “Had to be my favorite.” Laying the shrunken one over his shoulder he emptied the rest into the basket and lifted it, closing the door with another huff he turned heading for his room taking hold of the sweater again he stared at stepping over your roomba on his way to his room.

Though in the doorway of your studio he paused saying, “I think something’s off with the dryer,”

A gasp from you however had his eyes lifting from it to you in your trot across the room. His eyes followed your hands as they took hold of the sweater, “Oh it’s so chilly, thank you, dumped tea on it yesterday tossed it with yours.” Two tugs later your arms were in it and it was pulled over your head and he stood frozen after your peck on his cheek and turn to your booth when your phone chimed. Confused on his feet he shifted taking notice of Mal’s grin spreading at his frozen expression along with the teens’ rippling to the amused twins watching his retreat to his swooning retreat to his room.

Blinking through his haze of getting another peck on the cheek in his room he switched on the lights and dumped his basket out on the bed unable to help but smirk when he found his sweater a clearly larger version of the one you had just worn. Smirking deeper he lifted the sweater he pulled on, glad to match with you and smelling the end of the sleeve scented with your apple soap so confused on when you reached the level of washing each other’s clothes. Sure it could have been just random so your sweater would be ready for you this morning yet he couldn’t help but be thrilled that that step was reached. Among cuddling through the night this simple sweater meant so much more, another test of trust that he had passed for you. Since buying the washer and dryer you still had used the barrel to wash delicates while he was away according to Roac and left your use of the washer to sheets and pillows.

Once he had folded and hung up his clothes he changed into some jeans, adding socks and boots before brushing his teeth and hair readying to head out in public. Pockets full he paused hovering his fingers over the pebble Kuu had given him he pocketed ensuring the forget me not in resin was safely on the end of his key ring still. Curiously he went back to the studio peering in unsure if he should pop in or not.

Over her counter Mal said, “She’s in the booth, but we can pass on your hugs and such when she’s on break.”

Thorin nodded and after glancing at Ori and Shari and Elured waved him over, “You can have a peek,” making Thorin grin as he was led to the monitor where he previewed the images already scanned in.

The ten seconds already scanned in had him humming out, “Incredible.”

Elured said, “ _Jackrabbit_ can show you the rest once we get it finished today. Background won’t take long.” Pointing Thorin to the book on the Palace stunning him as he poured through it taking in the details that any of his kin would love to claim as their own.

Elurin, “Won’t take long to compile all of this, she’s marked out just where the Countess is in the shots and you are going to love it.”

Thorin chuckled, “She’s silent and floating in a blank space and I already love it. I will leave you to it.”

Mal chuckled saying, “Drive safe,” he grinned her way as she said, “You know Jaqi would say it.”

“I will,” he replied, “Hopefully the storm blows over so she won’t have to drive in this.”

To the sound of the storm blowing over the house Thorin went to his car and held his smile tossing his jacket in the passenger seat with his bag settled on top of it. Closing himself inside while the door rolled up revealing the storm. Just a short drive through sheets of rolling rain and Thorin parked in the lot and used his coat to cover his head to hurry inside through the door Balin left propped open for him and grinning to himself he put his coat and bag in the office placing the lunch he’d made for you both in the warmer.

The grin when he found his cousins had them turning from their putting down the last of the inventory sheets to face him asking as they moved closer, **“What did we miss?”**

Dwalin, **“I know that smile. Mafioso did something.”**

Balin, **“Hopefully a date related something.”**

Thorin replied, **“I washed her sweater.”**

The brothers paused and Dwalin said **, “Not what I was expecting.”**

Balin, **“Care to elaborate?”**

Thorin, **“Yesterday Jaqi spilled tea on her sweater and she tossed it in my laundry basket,”** that perked up the guys’ brows, **“I didn’t realize that we were to that trust test yet, Roac says she still uses her barrel system for her intimates, and she didn’t choose socks. It was a sweater identical to mine, this one, I thought the dryer had shrunk mine and I went to talk to her to warn her if she used it and, she put it on thanked me and kissed my cheek saying she got tea on it yesterday.”**

Dwalin, **“That’s big.”**

Balin nodded, **“Very big, and you passed the test. Well done.”**

Dwalin wet his lips and asked, **“What is the plan from here?”**

Thorin smoothed his hands together and replied, **“Not a clue.”**

Dwalin and Blain nodded their heads as he went to help the next customer who just arrived in from the storm shook themselves off and left their inside out umbrella by the door. The brothers mumbling, **“Why ditch the successful plan now,”** both followed him to keep busy and possibly help him brainstorm through the spotty glitches of the power switching the usual lighting and strings of lanterns to keep the place lit while they tried to help their clueless cousin.

Ten however rolled around and on the back end of the storm a messenger car parked in front of the shop furrowing the brows on the trio locked in idea gathering who grouped up watching the young Dwarf hurry out and into the shop holding their hood to protect their hair and beard they brushed back once through the door. Up to the counter he hurried easing out from under his poncho the waterproof bag he shuffled through the folders to bring out an envelope and a tablet, **“Delivery for Thorin Durin.”**

Dwalin and Balin pointed at Thorin who used the stylus to sign his name then accepted the envelope he turned over in his hands while the teen put his bag down and covered it again, turning with a long exhale walking back to the door he paused at and lifted his hood to hurry back out again into the weather.

Balin muttered, **“Are you expecting something?”**

Dwalin, **“Or are you being served papers?”**

Thorin muttered, **“No one has reason to serve me.”** Squeezing it between his fingers he said, **“Doesn’t feel thick.”**

Balin, **“Should we call Dia?”**

Thorin, **“I’m gonna open it,”** pulling a pen from his apron pocket he eased it under the flap breaking the seal on his path to the office for privacy from the distractible audience who could easily turn to eavesdrop on whatever this was. Peeking inside the envelope he turned it over easing the pair of tickets and folded card inside when Balin closed the door behind them. **“Tickets…”** Picking up the tickets he eased them apart and his lips parted reading, **“Clustered Anchors.”**

Balin said, **“These are box seats!”** Sliding the tickets apart while Thorin reached for the card.

Opening the card his mouth dropped open reading,

**_‘Night out on the town, for some much needed fun Cuddle Monster.’_ **

Balin, **“Jaqi bought you tickets for this Saturday.”**

Thorin shook his head, **“How did she even think to get these? We were just talking about these yesterday.”**

Dwalin hugged Thorin mainly around his shoulders instantly making him roll his eyes, **“Balcony seats, to the Clustered Anchors, for some fun and a night out on the town with her Cuddle Monster.”**

Thorin, **“It’s-,”**

Balin cut him off in his try to wiggle free squishing his face puckering Thorin’s lips, **“First the trust test and now a date.”**

The term had Thorin’s eyes blinking as it registered, Dwalin said, **“Clearly she found out you haven’t seen it and is offering to go together.”**

Balin said as he was let loose, **“Unmistakable! Grounds for a first official outing.”**

Thorin blinked a moment and he said, **“Clearly the test could not effect receiving the tickets, how would she manage to set up the test and the tickets in the same day?”**

Dwalin, **“There is no telling when the tickets were purchased, although they do send an email confirmation for when they will be delivered, perhaps she timed it that way. This must have taken planning, a long set up, the dates for the show were announced during our clan trip.”**

Balin drew a breath, **“Yes! No doubt one of the Dams or Elders clued her into your interests for outings!”**

Thorin let out a breath, **“No wonder she has been growing so comfortable with the topic of going public. No doubt she was preparing for this night, there would be press for the show, they always get press coming here, we would be noticed.”** His hands began to shift waving the tickets and card in front of his chest, **“I have a date, that is why she wanted to cuddle, she knew I would be getting these and wanted to warm me up to a mindset hinting at a date.”**

Dwalin, **“Absolutely, and she chose a sweater identical to your favorite for the test, that was not by chance, that had to be deliberate.”**

Smoothing his fingers over one of his brows he said, **“I need to book a table, show is at seven so I need something near five, something nice, suit nice, hopefully not crowded…”** Turning around he went to his bag on the table to pull out the contact book and opened it seeing the list of family and friends in town to try and spark something in his mind.

Dwalin and Balin looked to one another then said, **“Dushin-Mizim!”**

Dwalin nodded continuing, **“Yes! Thurk would give you the best table he gives to our clan elders.”**

Thorin asked, **“What is his number?”** Flipping through his book.

Balin pulled out his phone saying, **“Gloin has the number,”** lifting his phone to his ear he called his cousin and took hold of Thorin’s phone he had pulled out to dial the number that he then called to pass on that he needed a table. That was right away booked guessing it was for the young couple that was in need of some privacy and a lush night out in the cozy yet dazzling place to possibly pamper the pair into announcing a title.

By the time he was off the phone he got a message that Gloin had been overheard and Thorin muttered, **“The clan booked us a driver for the night.”**

Dwalin, **“Good, even better, you can relax on parking and worrying about having a drink at dinner, I know they have some new wines.”**

Thorin smirked remembering your last tipsy night in Rohan humming, **“We may have to take the wine home. Last time we drank before at the clan home we were in Rohan and she brought up her body hair.”**

That had their mouths drop and the brothers asked, **“You’ve discussed body hairs?”**

Thorin pointed between them, **“Wine was involved, we have discussed it since, oh this is big,”** he said exhaling, **“I have a date,”** he said sitting on the edge of his desk, **“I never so much as had a public brunch with Zeqbe, this is my first step to public courtship. I have to do this right.”**

They placed their hands on his shoulders, **“You will, trust us, you will!”**

The hours rolled by between groans from the listeners for each crackle and static interruption leaving them all to mentally note they would listen off the recording of it later when the blowing storm rolled away. Through the rain however upon seeing your car Thorin tensed and swiveled his head only to be nudged to the office where Dwalin had set the still warm lunch box beside the teas Thorin had just finished, having turned to fetch some napkins.

*

Out of the booth you exhaled asking, “That was five, wasn’t it?”

Mal shook her head, “I counted nine static breaks.”

Groaning you stretched your arms up over your head and all around you walking to her desk to look at the monitor seeing the blue blips on the broadcasting stream making you nod and say, “Yup, okay, well it should build up interest. This one was mainly more talking, it wasn’t boring was it?”

Mal scoffed, “Somehow you managed to have badgers break out from a cabinet and the argument about the blocks of cheese and cabbages was hilarious, not even mentioning the whole doily debacle, was priceless. This show will be your top download just so that they can get the ultimate catnip banter that will drive every Hobbit in for more.”

“I just always worry with the mainly dialog bits.”

Mal giggled giving you a comforting hug, “You are a word smith.” Grinning awkwardly in her oddly long hug she tightened her grip through it she continued, “I am not being creepy I am trying to borrow some of your magic.”

Making you giggle and rub her back, “You will be fabulous for your interview.”

She pulled back and asked, “Have you heard anything?” Looking you over anxiously.

“No, oddly silent,” you glanced at the twins who eased back in their seats to hide behind the desk, “Masters of subtlety. All of my friends.” You looked to Mal who couldn’t help but grin trying not to laugh at their tries to hide. “You will be phenomenal. Passion kills it always in interviews.” Looking to the table again the twins just smiled and nodded and you said, “Okay super sleuths, what’d’ya got so far.” Walking around the desk to smirk seeing the replay of the full three minutes of the sketch on the blank background first and the second with the background subtly shifting on the tour of the detailed trio of rooms in the mansion in the second replay making you smirk and say, “That’s so good.”

Mal turned to flip through the book, “You built the whole mansion.”

“Not all of it.”

She flipped to the middle where there was a pop up of the mansion giving you a pointed gaze, “And this is a goose?”

“It’s, just the exterior. Hey, this is how I de-stress.”

Closing the book she said, “I am not complaining, this is, I wish I could do this.”

“Oh pop ups are easy. I have some books on it.”

Mal shook her head, “I doubt uncle Bilbo could tolerate another of my hobbies. They tend to flow downstairs.”

“Okay, no more hobbies.” Ori and Shari finished packing up and you caught their eye saying, “Thank you both, so much. This is just the start of it, but you have done so much and so well, thank you.”

The pair merely blushed and made for the door making the twins chuckle and Elured said, “I think we may have overdone it with the compliments and you just tipped their limit.”

“Ah,” you replied and the pair claimed tight hugs. Triple checked it all was saved and powered down your system accepting the usb chip with the recording of the show from Mal who walked with you to the door. There they hurried out to climb into Echo’s car they had borrowed while Mal came with you to the greenhouse where she eyed the family of Great Owls snuggled up in their giant nest while BamBam was circling the fountain. Giggling to herself she followed after the cub as you walked to Belly and Darling’s dwelling.

Her head lifted up and you smiled saying, **_“Hi, just wanted to check on you. Need anything from me?”_**

Inching up she said, **_“I am content. Balakavallatagh shared you were curious on my condition, you are welcome to check on us when you wish.”_** Her eyes shifted to Mal adding, **_“Others I am not so certain.”_**

**_“Well, thank you, and I cannot wait to see how many little ones you have. We are all excited. Thorin told his family and their flock wished to send over some tokens, if you would accept them.”_ **

That had her perking up asking, **_“A flock, of strangers?”_**

**_“No, Roac’s family is in the flock.”_ **

She glanced at Roac starting to smile at the smile he gave saying, **_“Yes, my flock was informed and as our households are joining through our clutches they wish to offer their support.”_**

Glancing at Roac you asked, **_“I didn’t overstep?”_**

He shook his head, **_“Not at all, in fact it is custom for you to have brought it up.”_**

You nodded and said, **_“Well I am not certain on when they would be arriving but I will check with Thorin on that.”_**

Roac at Dot’s call to mate again he flew over to your shoulder pressing his forehead to your cheek then flew off following her leaving you looking at Belly asking, **_“Need anything?”_**

Belly shook his head, **_“I have all I need.”_**

With a nod yourself you asked Darling, **_“I’m not sure if this is too much to ask, but your feet are well? In odd cases of carrying sometimes feet get swollen or nails split.”_**

With a chuckle she stood up and out of the nest she stepped lifting a foot at a time she let you gingerly inspect each, **_“Thank you,”_** her words drew your gaze and she stated, **_“Were I in the Aviary I would have been poked and prodded a million times by now.”_**

**_“Well I try not to hover, even when the hummingbird herd laid their clutches. Do let me know if you have any questions, or Thorin, since he’s around more than I am through the week.”_ **

She replied, **_“I feel heavier. It is odd. Would you lift me?”_**

**_“I have a scale I can weigh you on if you like.”_ **

She nodded and you walked to the trunk along the wall you opened finding the scale in the supplies for your birds you returned with switching the glass scale on that you held up on your palms. Belly said, **_“You just step on it.”_**

She followed the instruction and watched the numbers making you say, **_“By my math I would guess at least four eggs.”_** A smile spread across her face and she turned to head back in to her nest that she settled into, **_“Rest up, I’m off tomorrow morning if you want to talk more then we can.”_**

**_“Of course, work hard, earn many shiny things.”_ **

You grinned and turned at her settling in kissing Belly’s head, **_“You rest up too.”_** He chuckled turning to nestle up next to Darling as you joined Mal carrying BamBam in his bag and you asked, “Did you walk here?”

“No, Kili came by early to drop me off on his way to join Frerin on their race.”

Adding your coat you said, “Well I’ll drive you, no question there.” Laying your hand on her arm you added, “You are going to nail it tomorrow.” Shouldering your bag.


	45. Save the Date - Stamps!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's been a hard week getting off a three week vacation, been falling asleep after curling up with a eating pad after work. Not conscious for very long but it's almost my friday so i can update some more :D  
> Hope you guys like it all the same. Some fluff for you guys. :D

“How about a collage, you like making collages, it could distract you.”

“I have made collages.” Mal replied as you came up to the Acorn tattoo parlor, “I doubt I could find enough collages to distract me.”

“Have you picked your clothes yet?” That snapped her eyes open wider and you said, “I found the major snag didn’t I?”

“I haven’t picked my clothes!”

“Please don’t freak out, just go simple, pants, blouse or a nice sweater. You could wear those heels you’ve been dying to wear with the bows on the top those look pretty professional. Just please don’t freak out.”

“I have that pink blouse and that tie up cardigan, I have some black skinny jeans, all my trousers are torn or missing buttons. My skirts are all a bit too, frisky, I have that pencil one but it’s got that zipper in the back that tends to scoot up and I wouldn’t want to flash anything.”

“You know you could use a safety pin to stop that, or a broach facing in.” She blinked looking at you and you said, “Tip for another time. I agree, not the best choice for now. You will be wonderful.”

When you parked she huffed and said, “I got to go tear through my closet. Thank you for reminding me.”

“Try to sleep too.” You called out as she darted out of the car and into the shop making you shake your head and look to your mirrors for a good time to turn around. Once you did however your mind instantly switched to how Thorin and Dwalin were taking to your gift. _“Hope the Cuddle Monster wasn’t too much…”_ You murmured to yourself turning into the lot where you parked in the spot designated for you glancing out at the slowly breaking storm.

Parked and hurrying inside you barely got damp on your trot inside through the propped open door. Expecting to hear some excitement only to find Dwalin grinning at you like crazy, “Meal and tea is waiting for you.” Gesturing you inside the office lit by lanterns, hurrying off he went to join Balin in spectating as you saw Thorin starting to grin wider on his way to join you.

Stepping inside you brushed your bangs behind your ear setting your bag down to shrug out of your coat that was draped over the back of the chair and turned to realize you were in your matching sweaters. “Show went well, what I heard of it. Faded in and out a bit.”

“Yes, the twins have a hard copy to upload for the show, Mal said it wasn’t as bad as I assume dialog usually is taken. You look happy, good shift?”

Closing the distance once the door was shut he replied, “Very good shift, got your delivery.” Now he was smiling, “I can’t wait for our date on Saturday.” Cupping your cheek his lips planted on your other cheek and he lowered his hand to claim yours smiling brightly again, “Booked a table at Dushin-Mizim for after,”

“I doubt I could have even gotten a job there, let alone a table.”

“They would have been lucky to have hired you, for now I wanted the best for our first date, and we have a driver so we can just relax and focus on having a great time. What even had you thinking of Clustered Anchors? Have you seen it?”

“Well, I heard you and Dwalin talking about it, that you haven’t seen it. I’ve seen the film, which everyone says is nothing like the play. You really want to go with me? I know you said you wanted Dwalin to take you.”

“No!” he said and your brow inched up, “I want to go with you! I would love to go with you, Dwalin is merely my show buddy. Never liked going to films or anything alone really, part of our clan tradition, always partner up. Since courting Bilbo my partner has been spotty. But this is a fantastic idea for a date I do hope you enjoy it, I can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner, it’s a perfect idea.” He wet his lips and said, “Come, eat, warm up storm is pretty bad.”

“It was worse.” You said to his thumb stroking across the back of your hand guiding you to the couch. Releasing your hand he watched you snap a picture of the tea as he unpacked the lunch trays, “I checked in with the greenhouse, Roac and Dot are on another round.”

“How is Darling doing?”

“Good, great really, she gave me permission to come close to her dwelling, let me weigh her. By my math at least four eggs, and she let me check her feet.”

“That’s incredible, glad the bonding is going well.”

“Also found out from Roac it was my place to tell her about his flock sending tokens,”

Thorin nodded as you took a sip of your tea, “Yes, those should be sent over by this weekend,” his hand settling on your leg. The conversation bled into more on what shows you had both seen with his focus shifting to taking hold of both your hands when the food was through to hear about Elven shows you had seen growing up. Cuddled up close he couldn’t take his eyes off you listening to all you could share until you said in your last few minutes, “So, I think I broke Ori and Shari.”

He smirked, humming back, “Compliments?”

You nodded, “Compliments.”

“Yes, they are two of the least susceptible to compliments out of their clans. Should be fine tomorrow. They are getting better with it.”

“I can relate to that.”

Your alarm went off and he said, “I will let you get to work, Dwalin has decided to help me find a suit for the night.” Again he was kissing your cheek and he helped you to your feet and into your jacket, showing you to the door as you shouldered your bag. Releasing your hand only at the back door, “Drive safe. Don’t worry about a thing our date is going to be fantastic.”

After a nod without being able to finding anything else to say you replied, “You drive safe too.” He nodded and you turned to head back to the car at the groaning of the women watching from over the counter who got to asking questions for the little bit of time him and his cousins waited for the next shift to arrive then piled together to go take Thorin suit shopping.

.

With a pair of suits in his hand Thorin said, **“She thought I might want to take Dwalin instead.”**

The brothers asked, **“What?”**

Thorin, **“She heard us yesterday,”**

Dwalin shook his head, **“No, I can text her if you like.”**

Thorin shook his head, **“No, I clarified we go out in partners and that I have been adjusting to you having Bilbo now. I assured that I wanted it to be our date and that we have a driver and a nice table. In fact she made a comment she didn’t even think she could get hired there let alone eat there.”**

Balin, **“Surely things have changed, quite a reputation on her own already. Any thoughts on what you wanted?”**

Thorin sighed, **“I have a few suits already but those are more business related and I didn’t just want to pull something off the hanger. Or just another blue suit.”**

Balin, **“Silver perhaps? Have you stolen a glimpse in her closet? To have a clue of what to wear?”**

Thorin replied, **“No dresses beyond the one from the festival and a couple summery ones. All pastel, might choose something similar. I would want to match, but not match.”**

Dwalin, **“Complimentary,”**

Thorin, **“Yes.”**

Balin, **“Perhaps charcoal then? Maybe pinstripes?”**

Thorin, **“Maybe checkered? She likes flannel.”**

Dwalin, **“Yes, Bilbo likes my checkered suit. They go over well when done subtly.”**

Balin turned to another rack, **“Aha, a contender,”** causing the pair to watch him pull off a suit from the rack they put down their options to come inspect.

*

On your way in sight of Tili and Vili together with wide grins had you flashing one in return passing the glass conference room they were in matching the one that Dis gave you through another hallway on her way to an office. Turning forward you mentally muttered, _‘Definitely up to something.’_ Once changed you got to work and nothing seemed to be amiss until you were exiting your last room hearing the freshly arrived kids being nestled into the bed you had just turned down for them by their parents with Dis on the other side of it. Grinning up at her you said, “Hi.”

Her smile split wider and she replied, “Hello, you are early again.”

“Yes, I tend to do that when I get distracted, somehow.” Making her chuckle and join you back to the workers lift, “Busy day?”

“Your comment a while back on the growling light up lion key chains we actually have found a company able to make them for us for a fair price and I think they are quite adorable.”

“Oh, that’s, cool.”

She chuckled saying, “I know you are fighting not to say we didn’t have to but it really is a great idea we had completely overlooked. We have the spinning logo ones but these are adorable for children especially.”

“I am trying to not say that people don’t have to. I am working on that.”

“You are doing wonderful so far, and,” once the doors closed she added, “I do have to say I cannot wait to read your book. Gorgo says it’s over halfway through printing enough to sell, and we listened to the recording of your show since it was spotty-,”

“I know, usually it’s fine in the storms.”

Dis, “We did hear they were working on lines near the radio towers, irritating but at least it was recorded as well. Ori and Shari shared you are onto dialog already for the commercial?”

“Yes, we don’t have the details to fill in the banner for when it’s to be put out yet, I am waiting on that, but at least we can send that over to play for them showing them a hint of what was playing in my mind for possible promotion. I know books aren’t really hyped up this way but I figure online it could just blow up and reach so many more people.”

“Absolutely, which is something that with a pen name publishing could change everything since there wouldn’t be book tours. And it could be easier as you could have a collection to sign then send out to people instead. We would do what we could to ensure that your privacy would be protected as long as possible. Plus with our clan alone already buzzing about the radio show there will be thousands minimum interested in reading it. Anything with Founding Fathers sells like hot cakes, good or bad, especially with Dwarves and the banter on the show appeals to Hobbits greatly.” She paused a moment asking, “Would you be needing time off if they would want an audio book version of it?”

“Oh, actually, I already recorded it,” the doors opened as her brows lifted up, “Before Mal I didn’t really have friends to do things with, so I stayed at home and worked. The first two are recorded already, I was working on the third, that’s why when the show started I could just jump in. Just been practicing on it my own, building that whole way of sharing it. Because it isn’t from the same point of view, or even voice so it wouldn’t be so obvious who was doing it.”

Dis stepped out with you as you smiled at Tili waiting there who said, “Hello, I see Dis managed to find you first.”

Glancing between the pair you saw Dis say, “I merely shared the news on our key chains and that we listened to the recorded version of the show.”

Tili, “Oh good, then I haven’t missed the fun part.”

“Fun part?” You asked.

And Tili replied, “We were wondering if you had decided on Saturday yet.”

“Oh, I was, you’ve been to the theater before, no doubt you’ve heard from Thorin already about the tickets, but, what do you wear to that. Last time I went to a play I was a child and there is no chance of fitting into that dress.” Making them both chuckle.

The pair looked to one another and Tili said, **“Tomorrow is no good,”**

Dis nodded, **“And we have that conference call Friday,”**

Tili, **“Saturday is good, morning?”**

Dis nodded saying to you in the common tongue again, “Saturday morning we could get the gals together and help you shop.”

“That would be so helpful, because I got nothing. I mean I have one sequin mini, but I don’t think that would, fit the event.”

Tili, “We have been aching to have another get together with you, and it would be so good to help you get ready for the first official outing.”

Dis, “Are you nervous?”

“No, honestly I’m more nervous about tomorrow than anything,” their brows inched up and you said, “I don’t know if the boys told you that Mal has an interview for an internship this summer in Grey Havens and Lindon with a Shark Research Reserve and Rescue that turns out to be one my step dad’s twin brother runs.”

They both said, “Oh,”

And you nodded, “And she gave my address for the interview and I haven’t heard from my family because he likes to keep the process private, but it would be very good to see him again. And I don’t mean I’m not excited for Saturday-,”

They shook their heads and Tili said, “No we understand fully, your clan is so far away for so long. I schooled in the Blue Mountains so when my family came nearby I wasn’t able to keep on my seat for days beforehand, just buzzing.”

Walking with you they shared options of what they had worn to shows before and offering at a glance at your feet Dis said, “And do not worry we will ensure you have some incredible shoes for you.”

“I shouldn’t be trusted picking shoes.” You said parking the cart and facing them you said, “I have a pair from my friends who do my hair, this really nice black pair of glittery heels, worth about five months rent. Plus I have my heels from the festival still.”

Tili, “Well if you choose something not matching those we will find you a lovely pair of heels.”

“Thing is I don’t pick the lovely pair, the ones I usually want are crazy expensive.”

Dis chuckled saying in a side hug she claimed, “Don’t we all.”

Tili, “I know Mili bought a brand new car of a pair when she got cleared to make her own funds. Took her a step back for Adad, Amad however understood and helped her fix things when it turned out to be for her graduation and then loaned them to a cousin for their wedding, and four more after that.”

Making you giggle, “As long as you split it by wearers and their events it’s a fair deal.”

Tili, “Exactly.” Claiming a hug of her own.

Dis grinned saying, “We will let you change and contact the gals and text you the time. I will keep my ears peeled for word on the interview from the boys, that would be so incredible for her.”

“Yes, I think I calmed her down a tad and distracted her by reminding her she needed to pick her clothes for it, apparently like me for my first interview for my Masters degrees planned on going naked. So hopefully she won’t be panicked and end up almost going in a ball gown like me.”

Dis, “Even interviewing here, I almost went in a poofy gown myself.”

Tili asked, “You have Masters degrees?”

You nodded, “Five in engineering, there’s different divisions in Elven territories. But when I moved I chose to switch paths to not have to refer to those in my old name so they couldn’t be traced.”

Tili, “Do you miss it?”

“Um, not really. And it really isn’t unused qualifications because in the shows and stuff like that I actually know how to make things work for flying contraptions or gadgets. And I am very handy at home, even though I do prefer to hire builders just so other people won’t question stability and all that. It does stun people, I mean I work here and at the station but I don’t feel like I am settling or that being a maid is somehow beneath me, please don’t think I think that.”

Dis shook her head patting your arm, “Absolutely not, we were just wondering about it. Because we heard you were an engineer in the service and maybe assumed I guess that you had decided not to continue that after retiring.”

“That is part of it, plus with me this size no company for ships will hire someone my size for the jobs I was given in the service because there was shortages on qualified soldiers for the job. I mean I could work on designing toys or music boxes or something like that but it doesn’t pay very well or offer stability.”

Tili, “I get that, fully, several Durins were engineers and mechanics in the service, and I was a pilot but I doubt I would ever try to go commercial. It just got too heavy for me after I got out. No judgment on that at all, even miss explosives over here is way off her former task.”

You looked at Dis who grinned saying, “I am not at liberty to discuss my role, merely that it involved explosives.”

“Been there.”

Tili chuckled and said, “Let’s not hold you up, no doubt Thorin will be eager to have breakfast and discuss your plans some more.” She claimed Dis’ hand guiding her away and waved, “Goodnight.”

You giggled saying, “Goodnight.”

.

“Let’s go,” the ladies changing behind you all grouped up on their agreed path to get some late night meal at a diner nearby, wishing you well on their way out. With your leg propped up on the bench in front of you your fingers managed to tie your sneakers and up you stood shouldering your bag to head out to the garage.

Some more painting and repairs had you following the pathway mentioned in the afternoon meeting. Halfway lost to your thoughts the body stepping into your path was almost missed and in a step to your right to try and walk behind them had the Dwarf stepping back to block you. The move signaled a manager inside an office abandoning his meeting to try and diffuse the annoying game the man might be trying to play on you.

“Can I help you?” You asked shifting your hand on the strap of your bag.

“I just have a few questions,” in his palm you saw the notepad he read from, “I wanted to ask your show just got picked up by Bombadil Streaming Network, and the biggest question going around is why the hell it was cancelled in the first place. Now I’ve done some digging, and the only answer I can come up with is your family.”

“I have to go,” you said shifting on your feet only for his hand to extend.

“Look, my Lady,”

“I am not your Lady.”

“Listen, some may be fooled with your hair dye, name and career change but it’s there in black and white, not to mention purple. Lady Glawar Vingilótë Moe, daughter of now deceased Lord Luvailin Himring, Son of Mórilanta. Everyone’s read the story on those letters and some news outlets might not be so keen on holding that information to themselves and skip out on a juicy story.” He paused a moment and sighed, “The piece isn’t on them, it’s on the show and the gap between that and the Bunny Show.”

He said glancing at the approaching manager who said, **“Sir, you’re going to have to leave.”**

The reporter said, “Was your family behind the cancellations, can you tell me that? NDA’s dissolve after the other party is dead. You got the money, the property and ditched the name why not talk now? Tell your side. Do the Durins know at least?”

“I was sent to Ruun because of them. For 800 years since, anytime I had something profitable I would get a call with their clan demanding their 75% share. I would turn them down and the next day or even the next week, red tape galore. _Luvailin_ sent my half brother to kill me, he got executed and I got drug through the press so he could make sure everyone knew my face. Since then one of my apartments was burned to the ground with me in it because of who my father was.” His lips parted, “The names in the tributes on that show are my neighbors hurt or dead from that fire. Yes, the Durins know, so do the Findis, they’ve been kind enough to name me by my Naneth’s clan. Each and every Dwarf company I applied to did a background search that got flagged from it. That name is poison, be careful when digging through my family tree, because I’m not the only bastard whose been attacked because of it.”

The Manager at your side now stepped between you saying, **“Out, now,”**

The reporter nodded saying to you with a pained look in his eye at your unrealized truth, “Thank you,” and walked with the manger leading him out of the guest entrance while you continued on catching him mouthing your words that surely he would write down making you shake your head once you rounded the corner. The manager however scolded him on bothering employees of the hotel and turned once a pair of guards finished escorting him out allowing the manager to head back to his meeting.

“You okay, Miss Pear?”

Turning around you nodded to another manager, “Ya, he’s just trying to figure out why my show on Bombadil got canceled. Not the best approach for it but it’s just about the show. A lot of people have been asking.”

“We can have security walk you out now if you like?”

You shook your head, “No, it’s okay, might just start up a social page or something for questions. Since this is one of the few places people know I’ll be. Maybe it would help.”

The manager smirks and nods, “I’ll let the people in the lobby know all the same for shift turnovers. Have to keep an eye out for our expecting Dams all the same.” You nodded and he said, “Good night. And we loved the show from this morning.”

Making you giggle and say, “Thank you. Goodnight.” Turning around as he did you walked the rest of the way to the garage hearing echoes of the radio calls from the security team who made another lap in the garage nodding to you passing you by along with the few others who rode the elevator with you.

.

Parked inside your garage you stood outside your car with your bag in hand simply sighing in a stroke of your hand over your forehead trying to think of what to do. You had your Bunny account but you supposed it wouldn’t hurt to have one for just you. Mafioso’s was on a picture app while Bunny’s mainly was for text, easily able to have a second there people could message you at. Inside an awkward squawking froze you in place a moment before you eased in removing your shoes left by the door you locked. Right to the kitchen you found Thorin who had music playing from his phone trying to distract himself from the noise coming from the greenhouse.

“That Roac and Dot?”

Turning around Thorin replied, “Yes. It’s not often, just, twice before bed.”

“Not often at all.”

Thorin wet his lips and said, “Got a message from Vili, about the hotel double checking security, something about a reporter?”

“Ya, it wasn’t bad. Just wanted to know why my show got cancelled.”

“That it?”

Your head tilted to the side, “He knew my old name. Asked if you all knew.” That had Thorin inhaling. “If he prints my name or not-,”

“We aren’t abandoning you. You aren’t them.”

“I know, I told them you gave me a chance by Naneth’s clan, not his. Gave him a good idea that they made it impossible to keep my name, or do anything to draw attention to myself and stay safe.” Moving closer his hand rested on your arm starting to smooth down it making you say, “If the full story gets out it does, if he buries it he buries it. I’m tired of hiding it. I just hope it won’t end badly for your family.”

Trying for a comforting smile he hummed back, “We are family, here to protect you. There are so many Durins and Findis here for you and your clan. And the Elders know, we won’t stand slander, not for you or any of your relatives.”

“I did have a thought, maybe having another social page people can send questions to, might keep people from ambushing me. Thought I’d run it by you if you thought it might work?”

Thorin, “Frerin tried that. It was a bit much, though we can send an email to our uncle, Fundin, Balin and Dwalin’s Adad, he started a web page, fan page really, that way it is more organized.”

You nodded saying, “Sounds better than having my phone blowing up nonstop.”

Thorin nodded, “I’ll message him tomorrow morning and get a list of what we might need for it. Might help with the letters as well, a duffel bag a week is a lot.”

“Oh, that reminds me, I have to put these in envelopes.” You said pulling out a stack of replies for schools, “I don’t think I have enough, I think I have three, maybe…”

He smirked saying, “I will get you more envelopes, and stamps, Gran heard about your letters and she sent a box of stamps. All coated in bunnies if you can believe it.” Making you giggle and join him at the table.

“How big a box we talking?”

“You could probably fit a head in it. I do mean sheets. It is absurdly heavy. I don’t know how much she spent-,”

“It sounds so expensive.”

“But apparently there’s a relative who designs the stamps and has a company and was hoping that if you used the stamps people might use their shop more.”

“Oh, so it’s like an endorsement?”

“In a way. There’s no contract, so far, if you were interested, merely, he had a twenty five pound box of bunny stamps he forwarded to you.” Again you giggled and he said, “But, it helps family.”

“What’s the company?” Thorin smirked seeing you pull out your phone opening your Bunny social page still racking up comments and notices of tags. Hitting the new post icon your notices seemed to freeze as people could see a triple dot icon by your username seeing that you were writing something.

“Gultalut Guises.” Leaning in he peered over your shoulder smirking at the message you drafted up.

_‘Thanks to your lovely letters down at the station for me the Company and I, aloud I can admit I have never used this many stamps in my life. And quite eagerly can share I have a Stamp guy, Gultalut Guises, to add to my list of allies to keep you all up to date on the latest. Keep your eyes peeled, surprise, they have bunnies!’_

Thorin chuckled as you nipped your lip and hit send starting a ricochet of responses saying they were looking them up now. “That is amazing, how many followers do you have?”

“1.5 million?” tapping the screen you found your info page and you said, “1.2, apparently my message on toast earlier did not go over well.”

“If they weren’t going to offer a contract they would be foolish not to now. One million potential customers.”

“Technically, I have stamps. An absurd amount of stamps I didn’t even ask for. I think we’re even.”

Thorin chuckled lowly saying, “I don’t think they will see it that way.”

“Well if they don’t like it, tough. What they get for sending me 25 pounds of stamps.”

Thorin hummed saying, “Who knows, maybe another relative has an envelope company.”

“You know, I have always wanted one of those wax stamp things. It is highly illogical with having to send out hundreds of letters,”

Thorin aimed a finger on the hand holding his fork, “That we can help with, Gloin’s Ada is a sculptor, he would jump at the chance, always replaces ours when we misplace them.”

“You have one?” You asked with a smirk.

“Yes, for official clan letters. It would also be used for our official engagement statement. In truth you would require one then anyways. We could get him on it early. He has been hinting at the tradition.”

“That would be very nice of him.”

Thorin chuckled, “More than nice, no longer a request but a demand on his part.”

A phone call parted you once dinner was cleared up, off to bed you went and curled up in bed once changed into a pair of shorts, keeping your sweater and socks on. Thorin however still in his sweats, shirtless took the call from Vili confirming you’d made it home and were well fed and off to bed, returning to his own when his freshly home brother in law and sister had hung up glad to be certain you weren’t upset.


	46. Welcome to the Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, been a bit had some stuff come up distracting me from editing this to post. Hope you like it :D

Thursday was meant to be your day to sleep in, however a lighting up of your phone had you grumbling at five in the morning. Propping up your chin you blinked under your bangs looking at the phone you had reached for to bring closer. Links from friends in emails led you to the online copy of the newspaper the reporter worked for.

**_‘X Cancelled – The Untold Tale Why’_ **

The headline alone had you groaning and plopping your face into your pillow a few moments before continuing. Descriptions of adoration for the show came with the mini recap for the part in the show the reporter had gotten to so far. After that it had a bit on your shows and projects you had worked on before getting to you and Celebrian starting on this project. Mainly using more of the same information common knowledge from interviews she had done. Delving from there into the companies that had bought you all out or blocked your projects in one way or another, each one leading back to your father’s clan, which they mentioned their treacherous ways skipping your genetic link to them, merely that they had blackmailed for 75% share of the profits.

The long winded exploration of those who had done you wrong professionally gave way to a possibly startling disclosure you had been sentenced to Ruun before sharing that it was not limited to attacks professionally but your apartment had been lit on fire and that to honor those injured or had perished in the fire were named in the tributes on your show. The mention of the Pro Troll stance of your show took over from there filled with positive aspects of the race formerly unknown to most along with a great role model for young Trolls. Fully the article was a long winded way of saying that even through hardships you had endured and tried to spread positive outlook on things and topics often overlooked. Ending once again with another person stating that you were a great addition to any clan to welcome you as a possible in law. Clearly expecting great things from you, case in point the Bunny Show, which had the final line ending with a question of what the Durins, to whom you are rumored to be linked, might be keeping under wraps for your near professional future.

Again your face was in your pillow and already you could feel the rage brewing in those close to you and even strangers for a full reminder of how you had been wronged. More than one part able to agitate those reading with more questioning how you might have ended up in Ruun. Simple replies were sent to your friends that you had read it and didn’t see anything too horrible printed in it hoping it might bring an end to the interest in digging into your life struggles before settling in Erebor. The doorbell however had your head turning and pushing the covers down to climb out of bed. “Mal, I am locking you in my spare bedroom…” you muttered on your way to the door hearing Thorin stirring himself in his room having expected a later morning as well.

A few clicks of the locks later and you opened the door only to feel your heart skip at the duo on the other side of it. Tears instantly pooled into your eyes and at your lip quivering squeaking whisper of _, “Ada,”_ Cirdan lowered to crouch through the door lifting you into a tight hug misty eyed himself at your hands clenching onto the back of his sweater.

 _“There’s my eldest girl.”_ He said smoothing his hand across your back.

Sniffling in a glance up your hand reached out to Cirnaven smiling brightly at you wiping away a tear of his own so proud of your little splendid haven, _“Hey Cinnamon.”_

He chuckled folding his hand around yours he stepped closer to press a kiss to as you eyed Glori and Echo waving from their car on the street parked in front of the large rental for the brothers before turning around to head to the station for the day. _“How’s my little land otter?”_

Again you sniffled and wiped your cheek in Cirdan’s crouching to lower you again, _“Much better now.”_ Stepping back you waved them in seeing their bags nearly twice the size of you able to fit Thorin inside either snugly with some room for a large supply of clothes to cushion his travel time. _“Come in.”_

Cirdan smiled at you still focused entirely on you since arriving and Cirnaven said, _“I know it’s a bit of a shock, not entirely since we are aware your friend listed your home for her interview. Still have to keep it mum.”_

 _“I guessed as much.”_ You said wetting your lips as the door was closed and locked behind them. _“Do you want some tea? Or I could give you a tour first?”_

Cirnaven looked behind you and you turned smiling bashfully seeing Thorin shirtless eyeing the nine and a half foot tall pink haired bearded Elves, both with ample shell decorations through their braids, bright green eyes and spreading smiles from their broad looming teddy bear selves looking over your future husband. Thorin approached clearing his throat stating, “Cirdan and Cirnaven, correct?” They nodded and he said, “Sorry, assumed it was the kids here to help Jaqi again or I wouldn’t be shirtless.”

Cirdan shook his head, “Cirdan. Don’t apologize, it is your home too if you don’t feel comfortable shirtless here that would be another discussion altogether.”

Cirnaven shook his hand next saying, “It is rather early, however we know _Jackrabbit_ has a hard time breaking schedules, and there is something of a monster happening at the station for us to wait there.”

“That can only be good,” you muttered making the pair grin your way.

Thorin said, “Well, I will start tea and breakfast and Jaqi can give you the tour. I know you’ll love your suite.” He turned and you smiled shifting to raise the lights guiding the pair first through to the parlor then you doubled back to show them the guest bedrooms.

Each detail of what you had and the sketches in the home journal you picked up from the parlor had their smiles splitting wider. Cirdan’s suite especially had him chuckling in awe. _“Little one this is beyond lovely_.” Stroking his fingers across the comforter, blanket and pillows on the massive bed.

_“There’s an armchair set to go around that table and footrest, the sea foam ones are back stocked.”_

Inspecting the silver night tables and crystal stand lamps he said glancing back at you, _“Even without them it is perfect_.” You showed them through the bath and closet where you added spare towels you knew they would adore along with soaps and once the brothers moved their bags into the room they switched off the lights and followed you through the others.

The girls’ bedroom was next having the duo on the verge of gasping exploring this one and complimenting the work you put into making them to feel at home with ample room to grow. The orange and white was mainly empty still with just the stools and armchairs opposite nightstands and curtains. Imagination and the sketches were needed but crossing the hall they came to the living room where each picture was inspected and commented on leading them to the atrium after stopping in your still candle holding smoke room yet to be useful.

Around the piano they explored the paintings and sketches you had put up passing the home phone on the table they praised. Excitedly they followed through to your study and bedroom from there. Skipping Thorin’s to explore the guest bed on this side of the house.

The blue and orange guest room had them nodding seeing how it was coming together and Cirnaven said, _“This one’s like the Greenleaf bedroom, the pearl and gold one.”_

_“Yes, I did like swapping for blue and orange. Just some bits and bobs needed but it’s nearly done.”_

Your studio was next awing them on the way to stop into your bird call filled theater where Kuu paused the show to excitedly flap his wings hurrying to meet who he knew to be your relatives. _“Welcome, welcome! One of you grows melons.”_

Cirdan nodded and joined you in sitting down to chat with Kuu a bit sharing how your sisters and mother was before Kuu asked, _“Are you staying long? We have not had many guests for long. Mainly one night and all related to Thorin.”_

Cirnaven replied, _“Well I have to talk to Mal this morning, but we are here till Saturday morning just before dawn. Not very long, but a good couple days.”_

Kuu fluffed up excitedly, _“Good.”_

The sound of pots had his head turning and you said, _“Thorin’s cooking, I’m certain he will have some peas for you.”_

Kuu hurried off saying, _“Stay long. Eat well, rest well, come back soon.”_

Softly you giggled when he’d left the room and Cirdan hugged you kissing your forehead humming out, _“We did mean to tell you about our stay.”_

_“You stay as long as you want. Maybe I can call work-,”_

Cirnaven and Cirdan said, _“No. You are going to work.”_

Cirnaven, _“We are not disturbing your schedule.”_

Cirdan, _“Besides, it will give us time to see how your days blend. And mainly we are here to sleuth on your betrothed.”_

You shook your head and Cirnaven hugged you next, _“We love you, we are allowed to snoop. Especially since you have that first date of yours.”_

Cirdan, _“Thranduil mentioned the press is circling about you. Once we meet the Durins then we can grant our approval to go public.”_

They both said, _“If you wish. You are happy?”_

Softly you inhaled and said, _“It has become quite obvious of late, I have fallen for my Mug Dealer.”_ That had them both smiling again.

Cirdan kissed your forehead again, _“All the better we came then. Ensure he deserves you.”_ He inhaled and asked patting your hand on your lap, _“Now, where is this greenhouse?”_

Cirnaven said, _“We will take care to avoid the new nesting grounds.”_

Up you got and guided the pair into the moonlit greenhouse that had the duo open mouthed sharing low exclamations of praise, especially for the glowing fountain and plants you had so cared for. The stop was brief with another promised for after the sun had risen and you were certain that you could also show off the back yard and possibly show Cirdan through the park nearby with a stop at the markets on the way back. Warm and waiting for you tea sat on the table you helped Thorin to move the plates over while Kuu carried his peas back to his marathon making the duo smirk in taking their seats at your mini family.

Cirdan, “So, Thorin, big news you have not heard yet, we are here till Saturday morning.”

Thorin grinned taking his seat, “That’s excellent. Should give Jaqi plenty of time to spend with you both.”

Cirnaven raised a finger, “Jaqi is not to miss work, however, we hoped you might be able to.”

Instantly Thorin’s brows twitched up in realizing this was his time to be center stage for the in laws and to be tested by your clan on all matters of devotion and being prepped to further you relationship soon to be announced and confirmed. Thankfully all this was coming before your date and he knew one call could have his clan Elders readying a supper the following day and a lunch no doubt with his siblings today. “Yes, we have ample coverage at the shop. My siblings should be up soon, and my cousins are no doubt already up, while Jaqi heads to the hotel I could take you to lunch and you could get to know them too. Tomorrow we could have a supper, no doubt my parents and grandparents could be here to meet you. They are all very eager to.”

Cirnaven, “Sounds perfect. About time we caught up on quality time and put some faces to names.”

Thorin nodded and asked, “I am curious, Cirdan, your twin girls and Jaqi’s mother, they are not able to come?”

Cirdan chuckled softly while you glanced his way chewing your first mouthful, “Not yet. Besides, it is custom for Maiar clans to have the father meet the betrothed first. Jewels is, not ready to leave home yet and the girls have their clubs while she works on her latest project. Our brother Cordun is with her.”

Thorin wet his lips and Cirnaven said, “Still a bit cautious since the executions.”

Thorin nodded, “Understandably.”

Cirdan smiled, “Besides, our girl says her home isn’t quite done yet and Jewels wants her to have it to where she’s ready for the girls and her to come. Sort of, a joining of ranks, so to speak. Vanyar tradition for Elleths, you ready your home then Naneth comes.”

“I wouldn’t have minded. Still no clue on the smoking room.”

Cirnaven said, “It houses your candles.” Making you giggle through his deep chuckle Cirdan joined in on making Thorin glance between the two and their stunning smiles luring your own stunner out as well. Allowing him a glimpse of you with at least part of your clan finally after so few stories you had shared of those you hold dearest and protect from all you had endured.

Cirdan asked, “Do you smoke?”

Thorin lowered his fork, “Only on ceremonial holidays, there are pipes we share. However males from my line are exempt when their One is expecting,” hastily he added, “Which I mention because it also extends to if their Ravens are. Have you heard the news yet?”

Cirdan nodded with his brother and said, “Yes, we were curious if we would be bothering the couples to tour the greenhouse but they are asleep. I know we will have to meet the Hummingbirds at least the girls absolutely love updates on them.”

You said, “Well, Darling might be alright meeting you, at a distance, I am not certain on Dot yet. Roac is always friendly and of course Belly has wanted to meet you. Plus I think Kuu has told Hector and his Mate about you, they might let you peek in on their little ones.”

Thorin, “The owls at least seem curious about you no doubt. Even let me a bit close to film while Jaqi held the triplets. As for Dot she has calmed down greatly, just give her distance while she’s calling Roac to mate.”

Cirnaven, “I bet that comes with lovely songs to fill the afternoon.”

A deep throated chortle from Thorin had the pair chuckling too in his next bite. Cirdan, “We have this odd looking blue bird, or our neighbor does, but he sits on the top of our garage and just screeches like cars slamming on their breaks. He can imitate 200 sounds and he chooses that for a good morning call every mating season. I wish he was a monogamous breed, I want to ship him off to an aviary some days. Used to terrify the girls. Had Jaqi in a full panic attack her first night there.”

Thorin looked to you and you nodded, “I dropped the orange juice pitcher, glass everywhere, it was not pretty.”

Cirnaven chuckled, “Course then the sea lion cub I had rescued flopped its way into the kitchen and decided to show us all his breakfast he’d just eaten,” making Thorin chuckle with you all, “Oh the stench, lingered, for days. But he helped calm her down, and then a week later she helped me load him up and take him home again. First time back on the water.”

Thorin asked with curiously furrowed brows, “Wait, how old is the bird?”

Cirdan’s brows furrowed, “I know! He should be dead! Sold his soul the little demon.”

Cirnaven, “It’s the same one, same scuffed beak and pattern on its wings. We’ve consulted experts, he’s supposed to be dead, long dead. And males don’t inherit their father’s coat patterns, it’s all maternal to keep from choosing a sibling.”

Annoying animals took the main center of your conversation and together you cleaned up to head to the living room and relax for the time you had left. Cuddled against Cirdan’s side you were locked in what could have been the easiest interrogation for courtship blessings that Thorin could have imagined. Ori’s arrival came with a thud on the door and a muffled apology shouted through it luring Thorin chuckling to go and inspect what had happened. A trip had the blushing pair who got their scarves tangled who came in and timidly joined in on the interrogation for a bit before your suggestion to show the brothers the recorded commercial so far. Smiling himself Thorin got to lighting some fires and joined you in the studio you powered up.

On your stools they sat and smiled through your reading of the what you had drafted up for the Countess to say. And as if summoned out of thin air Gorgo arrived and beamed in meeting your relatives and then delved into the mock script you had passed her. “Would this be close to what could be posted for the book?”

Creeping wider her smile spread looking over the script you translated the rougher tries for Khuzdul runes for the banner at the end and she said, “This script is fabulous. The banner ideas are good, I would say the second one might be the easiest to add in the details for later.”

“That was what I was thinking, but somehow in a glass of juice I thought up the third one.”

Gorgo, “That one might work with Hobbit markets.” Earning a nod from you.

Grinning at her you asked, “Did you want to see what we have so far?”

“It’s done?”

“Just need the audio to add to it.”

Seated with a stencil font kit Ori and Shari they drafted up the banners in different variations of each of your choices leaving gaps for the dates and such to be added later while you stood in your booth with Gorgo behind you watching as the commercial played on the monitor. And to the flawless motion of the lips you added the voice and mannerisms including chuckles and exhales for her smoking on her pipe. The end of it you had a snippet for Bunny to introduce the book to the Countess over the phone informing her that the memoir written on her behalf was nearly out soon.

Covering her mouth Gorgo kept from crying and sniffling until you cut the recording and removed the headphones to glance at her and receive her excited hug. “I absolutely love this commercial. So perfect.”

Guiding her out you smiled saying, “I’m glad. I do have to admit I had another idea that was a bit absurd.”

Her grin split wider and you showed her some doodles of Durin surrounded by bunnies in the middle of his study on his flying shark ship. His irritation clear at being overrun by the creatures, one especially hopping onto his lap while he stares at the spoon he planned to give to Bunny as a proposal, leaning forward he curls around the bunny in a hug. Off to the side Bunny walks up holding out the book set lifting his eyes from the ground and instantly he set down the bunny and leapt up to lift Bunny into a hug. Right away asking if she had eaten yet and if she had walked all that way. Onto the chair the books fell and he carried her off to eat while the focus turned to the cover of the book that would switch to the information on when the book would come out.

Instantly Gorgo burst into giggles and Thorin laughed with Ori and Shari doing the same as Gorgo said, “You have to make that.”

“It’ll be shorter than the other, but it could be cute.”

Thorin chuckled, saying while the brothers looked it over, “You do have to make it. This would be perfect.”

“Durin’s not a main person in the first book but he is snapped to a few times and called on, but it could be a sort of teaser for what’s to come later on.”

Gorgo, “We did do a poll and behind the Countess obviously Durin and Bunny are creeping up to the front on what people look forward to on the show.”

“Ya, so I was thinking this one might be more left to a teaser on the station website. I did also have,” you looked to Gorgo, “The battle at Cruabb, I thought maybe doing a promo clip for that, but in my mind I go more for a show aspect so it would not be kid friendly for air time. I really wanted to do it but then I thought maybe doing another where it flashes from like a story book, where it flips pages and you see a couple moments from Beatrice and Wolsey maybe.”

Cirdan, “I do know that battle definitely would be hard to make acceptable for a promo.”

Gorgo grinned, “You’ve read the books?”

Cirdan chuckled saying, “We all have.”

Cirnaven, “I got to borrow the audio recording of the first one, halfway through the second.”

Gorgo, “You were not kidding when you said you’ve recorded it.”

You shook your head, “Girls wanted to hear it and my first draft was in Khuzdul runes they couldn’t read.”

Cirdan, “The perfect bedtime story to keep their sister with them every night at story time.”

Ori, “What about a teaser for Bunny’s back story. She’s in the hospital bed and the King, Prince are there and Durin keeps leaving the white flowers.”

Shari nodded, “Ooh, yes, and the Countess is next to her with Wolsey and they’re talking and Bunny is typing up a story.”

You nodded nipping at your lip, “That could work, flashes of each of them and then have it as her typing on his ship and riding the wheeled stool saying she needs more paper with Wolsey cheering her on and Durin chasing her to get back to bed. And maybe a slip of paper or something with the book details on it.”

Gorgo nodded and while you got to settling down at the drawing table to mock up comic panels for possible ideas the teens got to coloring for you to keep busy you heard the others continuing the questioning and deepening of their friendship while Thorin confirmed lunch plans with his siblings and cousins when you had gone off to work. A stack of panels to color had the teens distracted while you got to working on the Durin surrounded by bunnies commercial, which was much easier than expected by them.

*

Again your door was opened and wide eyed Mal froze seeing shirtless Thorin while Cirnaven sat with tea in your parlor waiting to meet her. “Hi,”

Thorin smirked, “Hi, come on in.” Carefully he scooped up BamBam into his arms saying, “I got him.” She nodded and fidgeted her hands over her blouse and he said, “You look lovely,” closing the door behind her and guiding her to the parlor. “Right in there, you want some tea?”

Glancing up at him she said, “Maybe after, I’d hate to wear it or dump it on him.” Thorin chuckled and nodded his ahead watching her timid steps to the parlor doorway where she peered up at the tall Elf she had seen in pictures online. “Hi,”

“Hello, do you prefer Mallory or Mal?”

“Mal, unless you prefer more formal names, Mr,”

“Cirnaven,” he said holding out a hand she shook anxiously and sat down at the seat to his right on the end as he sat again. “So, tell me, why sharks?”

“Um,” she said glancing at the copy of her application form under his joined hands on the table.

“I know your background, your education, tell me why sharks.”

*

Thorin came back with the napping BamBam in his arms and since the sun was up now he led the others first through the back yard then through the greenhouse where all the birds were excited to meet your relative. The hummingbirds especially flew around his head allowing a recorded message from him to the girls he would send off later of the tiny hatchlings joining their parents in meeting the guest. Widely Cirdan smiled seeing the tea herb section Thorin had adoringly made his own for his thriving sprouts, showing the shared ownership of the plots to grow in around the sunlit fountain with turtles stealing glimpses of the giant guest. Animated echoes of Mal spilling her love and adoration with passions to helping these creatures luring Thorin to brew up some tea, Cirdan was not far behind smirking hearing his own passions brewing out about the Hobbit language of leaves.

While they got to coloring in the bunnies you finished off the background. By the time Thorin snuck in to peer over your shoulder he smirked watching the bunny masked Bunny with silvery blue and indigo curls so similar to you in appearance being hoisted over Durin’s shoulder as he carried her off. Skipping the full path out of the page the next image skipped to the book set to finish the 30 second commercial blip that could be extended later if need be. The basics were laid out for the pair to color fully and scan in to keep them busy in the show the next day. Stealing a kiss on your cheek he pulled back allowing Cirdan to check on what you were up to so he could shower and change to get ready for the upcoming lunch.

Pausing for the day you shut the system down giving a copy of the finished commercial to Gorgo to show the book company to comfort them on the partial promotion just needing a few details to be ready once the dates were announced. Towards the parlor once you changed to be ready for work you peered into the interview seeing Mal blushing after having ranted for so long on her passions for the subject. Cirnaven chuckled saying in an offer of his hand, “I have a couple more interviews but you’ll know my decision shortly once all have been concluded.”

She stood shaking his hand and said, “Thank you, for the interview. Cirnaven.” Once turned her eyes shifted from you to the identical Elf behind you, “Hi.”

You giggled as Cirdan said, “Hello Miss Mal. We’ve heard so much about you.”

He shook her hand and you said, “Uncle Cinnamon snuck him out here to surprise us.”

Mal asked, “How long are you out here?”

Cirdan, “Through to Saturday morning.”

Her brows inched up and Thorin joined in saying, “Here in a bit we’re off to a clan lunch to introduce who’s available.”

Mal’s lips parted, “Really? How long have you known?” Then she asked you, “What about work?”

Cirdan said, “Jaqi is heading off to work still, we are here to snoop.”

Cirnaven, “Which reminds us, we want to see the car and the scooter.”

On the way out to work Thorin was on the verge of blushing as he shared his process of buying the car that you drove off in after hugging your relatives tightly to head off to work. Mal regrettably had to head off to work as well at the shelter holding BamBam to drive on her scooter. Wishing partly that she could have stayed to help you through this. But Thorin joined the brothers into their rental after locking up the house with Gorgo following behind. Already prepped for it Dis had set up their spacious home to fit everyone into it.

From the moment the pair arrived at the Adam’s Family like house the brothers could feel the energy the Durins had put forward onto this meeting. At the drop of a hat, as they should, to meet and introduce themselves to the relatives of the woman they all loved. Through the front doors they walked following Thorin and Gorgo that let them in hearing the relatives inside perfecting things in the dining room. Thorin chuckled guiding the pair into the living room to the wall of pictures as Gorgo said, “I’ll go gather the clan.”

Right away pattering feet lowered their attention to Frodo and Bili who stopped open mouthed looking up at the duo. Thorin scooped them up kissing their cheeks introducing them to the brothers who smiled waving at the pair who wiggled to be put down to fetch their toys to show off allowing Thorin to show them the pictures and share pictures behind each of them.

“Whoa,” Vili said as he came to join the group turning their heads with grins understanding how even in this house with 20 foot tall roof still their nearly ten foot tall selves seemed such the oddity among their five and four foot selves. “Vili, Hi.”

Offering his hand to the twins who introduced themselves, “Cirnaven,” A nod followed in shaking Cirdan’s hand, “Cirdan.” The process continued with Balin, his wife, Dwalin, Gloin, Gimli, Dis, Frerin, Fili and Kili.

Vili said, “Bofur had to work along with his wife and his brother Bifur is off with Gran. Bombur and his lot should be here tomorrow they have a big painting job to do.”

Dwalin said, “And my Partner Bilbo will be along in a bit he has to finish with a client and he’ll be right over.”

Mili and Tili came in and smiled to the duo filling the spare spots in the couches in the midst of a story being shared. Beverages were passed out and warmly they all seemed to relax as your family folded into the mix seeming as open and bubbly as you give the impression of being. Even in uncovering a few possibly more entangling details like a brief mention of Zeqbe that you had brought up to them explaining another pregnancy you had spilled the beans on. Cirdan asked Thorin, “You have a date on Saturday?”

Thorin nodded and replied, “Yes,” wetting his lower lip wondering what question was coming next.

Cirdan, “Now, you aren’t out yet, but I was wondering how that worked with your ex. Not to pry but our friends said you weren’t out with her either. More towards the actual process of it, because our culture is fairly similar in holding off, I know Jaqi said she didn’t ask details. But was it farther into the courtship or just getting started, step wise?”

Thorin tucked his feet closer to the couch expecting to have had the question asked much harsher to test his commitment after having severed a relationship before, not just curious of how deep he had gone before. “Even though it was a college relationship and we did spend time together supervised we weren’t allowed to have an unsupervised meal together. We never had an official date. Our clans weren’t on good terms at the time so our courtship was extended so that might be hashed out and settled first.”

Cirnaven, “How is this different this time?”

Thorin wet his lips and said, “From the first time we met it was just a matter of feeling inspired and at home. By chance she came in to our shop and told me to surprise her when she had no clue about what to choose on our menu. Within two days we learned she was in Beryl, she had doubts she might be fired and in helping her find a home we found out she’d been working for the Findis clan for twelve years. With an amazing record there, clearly so much trust was earned to get placed on the top floors. Just so much proof of her dedication and tries to keep up to their reputations they have as a business for their guests.” Shaking his head he said, “There wasn’t a day where she didn’t prove she was anything but phenomenal, and so brave and strong. With our people that takes, decades to uncover, and to just be so bare about it all and trusting that’s how it’s different.”

Dis added drawing their eye, “And I do have to add, it’s next to impossible not to absolutely adore her right away.”

Vili nodded, “One of the first times we talked we took her shopping and we bought her a roomba, just the notion of being able to have room for one, she lit up. And it’s so much just a show of the charming innocence and magic she has in her that we all did what we could to be friends to her if she would ever need us knowing she was so far from family.”

Cirnaven asked, “Do you have any concerns on how the courtship is progressing?”

Thorin inhaled and said, “That, concerns, no.” he said letting out a breath, “I do hope that we are following her customs as well as ours, which I know is difficult, being from so many. Just getting things right on that front. I suppose the most I would be concerned with would be ensuring that unlike her ex who turned out to be in another relationship that I would never give her the impression that I would do that to her. Because I understand that feeling fully of being betrayed. Doubtful she would assume I would but all the same.”

Cirdan, “If she doubted you the cohabitation would have been refused. One of a Maiar’s deepest traditions, you never house one you distrust, always leads to ruin.”

The pop in of a server had Dis smiling saying, “Lunch is ready.” Everyone stood and through to the dining room they all walked taking their seats admiring the light first course to lunch that Bilbo arrived just in time for. Wetting her lips Dis asked, “This is a good sign, your Wife has remained at home?”

Cirdan chuckled saying, “Males come first. Besides, Vanyar tradition to have the home completed before Naneth comes to visit her daughters, a form of joining ranks. Jewels is at home with our brother Cordun to keep watch of her and the girls.”

Mili, “She requires watching?”

Cirdan, “I don’t believe so, but to aid in her security he jumped at the chance to stay at our place and spend a few days with the girls especially. Old shadows, but we manage. Since the executions the weight has softened greatly.”

Cirnaven said, “Which really is the hidden reason for gathering you all while we could.”

Dwalin, “Something is wrong?”

The brothers shook their heads, “No.”

Cirdan, “Being here to ensure Jaqi is happy has such a deep meaning and weight for us.” He wet his lips and said laying down his fork above his salad, “The first time I met Jewels my brothers and I had been asked to the Greenleaf estate in Lindon. I didn’t understand why, but we agreed anyways because our clans were always friends. Called us into a sitting room around a trunk and they explained Thranduil and Jaqi had been driven to their training camp drop off point. Asked for help in defending her family.”

His voice faded and Cirnaven continued, “They opened the trunk and Jewels was terrified. Beaten bloody for asking to escort Jaqi off to camp. Now the Greenleaf’s had sold up their old place near that clan’s land since they had no wish to linger there without Jaqi and Jewels to check on, see, Taule was a childhood friend of hers. They called us over because our clan would be formidable to face to try and get her back. We patched her up, got her tucked safely in one of our suites.”

Cirdan inhaled and said after calming himself, “Took some time, while Oropher was away Taule stayed with us and they kept us all up to date on news. Two years she slowly got to speaking more than ten words at a time with me. Started to let me in on video chats with Jaqi.” His hand rose to brush across his braided shell decorated pink beard tapping to his chest. “But then we heard about Ruun. 48 years slowly we kept digging and we were her shoulder to lean on keeping her safe, then we got news of her coup and being held in Numenor. Managed with testimony from all those on her ship that she wasn’t her name she was given, and they let her change her name and come home to Lindon.” After a moment he added post chuckle, “Jewels’ caution was nothing to hers. But Jaqi saw that we loved her, and she tried to trust us, let her accept our help, got Jewels to give me a chance.”

Cirnaven added, “She was so scared when I took her on my boat the first time, but I kept her distracted with my latest rescue, returning the baby home to its family. Spent so long near the water on that island there was a lot to untangle from it.”

Silently the group had listened and Cirdan continued, “Many people facing what they had would have broken, right after sunrise the day after I knew Jaqi trusted me Jewels showed up at my door saying she had film tickets. Now I had four meetings that day, but it was my chance, knew she might not get up the nerve if I turned her down,” making the others grin at the story.

Cirnaven, “So we all split his meetings for the day to give them time.”

Cirdan, “Jaqi’s trust is the reason I have such joy in my life. There has never been a day I didn’t love her as my own after adoring Jewels so long. I can’t lie and say she was right as rain coming home, there has been so much work and leaving us she was, hopeful, that something new could be made of her life. Which is why I want to thank you all.” Lips parted as he continued, “Jaqi has always put on a brave face, but she finally has people she trusts, people who trust her and see her for herself even knowing who fathered and tormented her for so long. You have no idea how much of a difference it has made, even just being hired and passing training as a maid. Now she has a village around her who have all been so kind and protective. With a home of her own, and a roomba.”

Cirnaven chuckled, “Which the girls now want one as well. Cordun might have caved in and gotten one by the time we get back.”

Cirdan, “Perhaps a bit long winded, but Thorin you explained why it is different this time for you and all of that is why we are choosing this separate path from the norm for her courtship. Because mostly in Elven cultures it can take centuries to cement courtships, which would greatly hinder her happiness no doubt.”

Cirnaven chuckled and asked, “Now my main question, who was behind the little figurines in the yard?”

Vili chuckled saying, “Traditional guardians for a home.”

Cirdan nodded, “Strictly for Dwarves then?” Lifting another mouthful of salad to his lips.

Gloin said, “If you are inquiring for the home Jaqi purchased there are some tucked in the front garden and backyard.”

Cirnaven asked Thorin, “Has she given you reign over the front garden? Might be able to get some lovely herbs out front, I know of a bush of tea leaves that smells of raspberries that tends to lure in lady bugs.”

Thorin smirked, “We haven’t discussed it. I’m not certain she has thought about the front garden yet.”

Frerin, “And since Hector and his Mate bunked up in the back she hasn’t done much there I would assume, just focusing on the greenhouse.”

Cirdan chuckled, “Well, then perhaps you might make your move, and perhaps find a bench or swing to sit on.”

Thorin, “A few drafts couldn’t hurt to show Jaqi.”

Fili asked, “Do you like the house?”

The brothers smiled saying, “It’s perfect.”

Cirnaven, “Even if we have to duck a few arches here and there.”

Cirdan, “Nothing new, even with Elves. She’s always loved to burrow, nice and safe.”

Kili, “Have you gotten all the beds in yet uncle?”

Thorin replied, “Not yet, still have the white and orange guest room. I do think I’ve got her talked into letting me order them.”

Cirdan, “You have been doing well with that.”

Cirnaven, “Not to mention how much her friends had managed to send her way.”

Thorin, “You haven’t got a clue what Thranduil is sending her way next, have you? Simply got a message to expect something.” They shook their heads and the bonding continued until Thorin guided the brothers out to their shop showing them around luring up curious stares of a few of the usual show audience here late on your day off wondering who the Elven guests were building to the mystery of Thorin’s love life. Before long however they were back at the house changed and smirking settled into bed on a video call home sharing what they had found out ready to get some sleep to be awake for when you were up for your show.


	47. Date Day

“How about an herb garden out front?” Thorin hummed out the question somehow powered by the nerve he’d gotten in confirming you’d let him order the bed frames you had wanted in a stolen message while you were on lunch.

“You want an herb garden out front? If you like. Hadn’t paid much mind to the front to be honest.”

“Well, I will start looking into it. Put my afternoons into working the front garden to something nice to show off to the neighbors, with a bench, or a swing.” Making you smirk again at his spreading excited grin.

“So, how did it go?”

He nodded, “I think it went well. They seem to fit in with my family. Telling stories and sharing jokes. I think they like us.”

“How could they not, all short and scowls, why they liked me.” Making him smirk at you through another chuckle to your teasing giggle.

Tucked warm in bed you closed your eyes focusing on trying to sleep so that you wouldn’t be tired and jittery knowing your family would be here to listen. Everything seemed to be going well so far and even if they were trying to just be nice you would be able to tell. Hope that things would go well from here out so things could progress with you and your Mug Dealer who seemed to be a bit shocked at how easy things had gone on their first clan meet. Warmly in his own bed Thorin stretched out grinning at the fact he had a good chance to secure the courtship announcement his clan eagerly saw coming up close.

.

“I made waffle monsters.” The term had you smiling after its hummed announcement and wiggling out of bed following Cirdan back to your kitchen where Thorin found you starting to brew up some tea flashing him a sleepy grin after his glance at the odd folded over waffles with small omelets inside them like creatures eating mouthfuls with diced tomatoes for eyes and teeth. With hash browns and sausage patties laying over the back of it as its furry body.

Cirnaven chuckled saying in settling a plate in front of Thorin at the table, “Here, have a waffle monster.”

Cirdan said, “Don’t mock the monster it’s packed with flavor and protein to power you through the day.”

Thorin shook his head, “Not mocking the monsters. Thank you.” Settling into his seat watching you using his floating duck and your whale infuser to brew up some tea as Cirnaven poured some juice for him and his brother after raiding for some jams.

“You can have as much jam as you like.”

Cirdan chuckled, “You do have a good spread. We could ship some home, wanted to fly you some melons, did not work.”

Cirnaven, “No clue what the airline industry has against produce,”

Cirdan smiled watching your grin in removing the infusers you emptied and rinsed under Thorin’s adoring watch, “I mean I understand the seed dilemma but how am I to take over the Dwarf market with four of my square melons?”

“Ooh, you got the square mastered?”

Cirdan, “Yes, finally, only had to add two thirds more water in my evenings to help them soak it in overnight to fill out those pesky corners.” He glanced at Thorin carrying the final monsters to the table while you carried the mugs, “Used to have pentagons.”

Thorin asked, “And melons are your passion?”

Cirdan chuckled lowly, “One of them, I also work with glass. Jewels loves melons though, used to comment on how the supply in markets were unstable for her tastes. One of the hobbies I used to build our friendship. Best melons she could find on the table half the year with ample winter veg to tide her over till spring.” Sitting down on the other side of you smiling at his grin your way glad to see you melt into a steady warm conversation with Thorin.

Ori and Shari showed up again and with the duo watching got to finishing up the coloring again and scanning the images into the system while you were in your booth. Silently Mal sat stealing glances over the desk to your uncle until Thorin came back from showering, changing and finalizing calls to his clan who was flying in shortly, to be prepared for bonding with your clan as you were at work. He kept chatting with the duo between bouts of grinning through listening in to your show between BamBam’s eager trots through the room now free of his cast and cart with excited snorts.

While you changed however for work Cirnaven asked, “You never mentioned this little guy in your application.”

Mal smirked saying, “Well he came into the shelter and I couldn’t just let them put him down so I paid for his cast and wheels, not realizing he was a Mortar Boar cub, but Thorin’s cousin is meeting me at the station. I’m taking him to Iron Hills, Dain’s got a female, Truffles, who can’t have anymore and she’s adopting him now that his leg’s healed.”

Cirnaven smiled wider and Cirdan asked, “Need a lift?”

She shook her head, “I have my scooter, thank you though.” A glance at her chiming phone had her saying, “Oh I gotta go.”

He nodded saying, “I’ll walk you out.” Following her to the door once she lifted the cub into his carrier. Just in time she made it and on the other station Dain beamed brightly with a balloon he tied to the carrier handle eager to get the little guy settled with a few hours for Mal to aid in enjoying the welcoming party his relatives had come to throw.

.

Flawless and tactful the meeting between the clans again at Dis and Vili’s home came less with shared emotional pasts from the duo on your past and more for actual sharing of traditions. Photos of their properties in sharing their esteemed lineage and territories gained through the ages hoping to show security for your future and protection. Fully taking the imagined role of an interview each of them took turns staking their own claim to what they brought to the table and before long lunch turned to dinner where the brothers tried to show the clan pushing so hard to win them over their main focus was your happiness.

Sharing coincidences between you and the ways Thorin had secured your trust blended soon into the plans your family had for the summer especially calming them greatly as they had taken it for a subtle sign that they had passed the test as Thorin had put it for the females to come for their own clan meetings in the summer. Hopefully a sign that Thorin could propose by or around the summer break when the Findis clan would ensure that you did indeed have another vacation to aid any question Thorin might feel up to asking.

Smiling to themselves the brothers once back again showered in turns, laying out on the bed again for a nap to be awake for both your returning dinner and breakfast. Though expectations of having you head to bed between the two found you moving to your living room to cuddle up between the two brothers eventually falling asleep anyways. Contently shimmering with glowing clan marks spread across your skin between the brothers with clan markers of their own showing, a peaceful moment caught by Thorin to be printed later. Ending however regrettably to later stir oddly against Thorin’s side where they had moved you to ready your breakfast to fill your belly to fuel the date day ahead.

The move spreading a grin across the Dwarf’s face clearly for him obvious proof that they approved of your courtship by placing you in his arms. Even not yet marked as your kin officially the new bond with the duo had Thorin feeling the bittersweet completion of the waffle monster you had been served in this last family meal.

 _“I’m gonna miss you.”_ The sentiment rippled through tight hugs and both stole glances at Thorin only to lure chuckles from him at them pulling him into hugs as well.

“We will miss you too Thorin.” They repeated stealing glances and another hug each once at their rental you walked them to. Right up to your ear in his final hug Cirdan murmured, _“We love you, and give our approval.”_

Across your lips a grin stretched and Cirnaven said walking around the rental, “Enjoy your date tonight, you two.”

The door was eased shut after their car had pulled away and smiling again Thorin melted at the step you took into his bare chest nestling there for a warm hug, in which he hummed, “Is this happy or sad cuddling?”

“I can’t just cuddle?” You teased making him chuckle and nuzzle closer around you.

“Cuddle all you like. Dis warned she’d be here by nine, up for a film?” You nodded and subtly his arm dropped to lift your legs at his side to carry you to the living room to keep you in his arms. Onto the couch he settled you letting go only to light a fire then come back to wrap around you under the blanket he draped over your laps tucking you between his legs. Gladly nestling his head beside yours with the blanket he inched over your shoulders watching you pick a film that lured his sleepy grin out knowing by your shared content sighs that surely a nap was coming on. Nice and welcome tangled up in front of the warm fire you cuddled up soaking in what nap you could to soak up energy for your date tonight.

Loud and clear Dot released a screech making your eyes snap open and his arms tighten around you in the realizing grumble let out in your turn over to cuddle closer into his chest and side trying to sleep again. The warning message from Thorin’s phone on the impending arrivals however had you shutting off the screen and to his eyes adorably trudging off to your room pouting at the end of cuddling. Meant to be warm comfortably without any jeans clean shorts was what you pulled on under same tank top you pulled a flannel on over. To the bath you went readying for the day, including a combing of your curls you left down but added a couple hair ties to your wrist just in case you needed them later. Your converse were the last to be added while you returned to the living room Thorin was still sitting in.

Scooted closer to your side he smiled easing your hair back then wider at the head tilt welcoming his warm peck to your cheek. “Wonderful as always, Mafioso.”

“What are you up to this morning?”

“Fenrir needs an ally for some more work at his place. For certain I will be back on time, we have timers warning for our timers.” Gaining a weak chuckle from you in his lean into your side nestling head to head enjoying the rest of the cuddling time until the doorbell parting you again.

He was off to change while you went to open the door finding Tili there with a grin, “Dis is in the van.”

“You brought a van?” You asked stepping out closing the door behind you shouldering the bag hung up on your way.

“Diaa hired the van so we could relax, since Balin’s Wife, Gorgo and Dis are carrying.”

“Wow, broke out everyone,”

She smirked looping her arm in yours saying, “Everyone is excited to help you fill that closet of yours.”

“I just need a dress.”

She chuckled saying, “Oh trust me, one date leads to two and there will be need for more than one dress.”

“Please tell me we’re going to a second hand shop at least.”

“We know a lovely consignment shop even we enjoy rummaging through, we wouldn’t go full designer row on your first trip out with us.”

“Thank you.” She grinned releasing your arm allowing you to climb up into the van joining the smiling group of Dams ready for the morning of shopping. Greetings came from the L shaped bench that you claimed the corner of at Tili’s insistence to be in the center.

Dis asked in the pull out of the van, “Decided on a color yet?”

“No, not really.”

Mili smirked saying, “I think silver,”

Gorgo said, “Or a Magenta would be nice.”

Balin’s Wife, “Gold did look lovely on you at the festival.”

Tili, “Or classic black.”

“As long as it’s comfy and isn’t too flashy anything should be fine.”

.

Chatter on various styles and events to dress up for nearing the sprawling mall like consignment shop you’d always heard about in ads on the radio. Parked up front you joined the ladies in exiting and found Dis taking your side with Mili on the other side of you both flashing you wide grins. Coats were first and beside the cart you strolled making the chatting group smirk at your inch to inspect the blouses. A couple sleeveless options, once the tags were checked making the Dams nip at their lips to keep from urging you on too strong ensuring you would still choose some things when you reached the dresses.

“This is pretty,” Balin’s Wife said bringing it to your view only to sigh seeing it wasn’t close to your size.

“It is,” you mused putting down a choice of your own that wasn’t the right size either. Two more blouses, this time long sleeved, were added to the cart on the way past the trousers to the skirts. “Ooh,” you said lifting a pencil skirt that in the distance seemed cute only to have your brows furrowing, “Is it supposed to be neck to knee?”

Dis giggled as Tili said, “Unfortunately I don’t think you have the legs for that.”

Mili, “Looked so nice from back there,” watching you put it down and start to ease through the choices. Pencil to flowing with layers was soon joined with a beautiful black silk painted skirt with blue and white flowers across it to go with a yellow and black checkered one. The latter stirring up curious smirks as to what else you might pick in the bold color yet to be added by anything overly green.

Dresses were next and from a stunning off the shoulder low v cut pencil styled pastel pink shockingly in your size, to a trio of long sleeved lace dresses to the knee in red, navy and yellow, the cart selection continued to grow. Some solid sleeveless dresses covering the chest joined a few more playful numbers with halter neck sheer panels above the cleavage teasing bell skirt dresses. One black fully covered the chest with the entire back open except for the ribbon securing it in place, where you might wear it you had no clue but something said to buy it all the same. The final dress that caught your eye was a purple off the shoulder painted on bandage dress to go with the silver one etched with patterned thread all across it to accent a more curvier petite figure like yours.

Each item while you chose the final two were already rung up by an eager attendant wishing to aid your group with anything you might need gladly claiming the final two while Gorgo took your arm saying, “Now, time for shoes!”

For the third time you had glanced at Balin’s wife making her brow inch up as Mili and Tili glanced at one another confirming they had caught your glance at the expecting Dam who smoothed her hand over her fluffing sideburns asking, “Something wrong, Jaqi?”

“Well,” you replied after wetting your lower lip anxiously, “I just, you don’t want to sit down?”

Shaking her head she chuckled saying with a pat of her hand on her sweater coated belly, “No, I am quite sturdy to go hours yet before requiring rest.”

“Ok,”

You replied and Gorgo asked, “Why?”

After a glance at her you said, “Well she’s got a day ahead of her,” you glanced over the group and you sighed, “You can’t tell can you?”

Dis, “Tell?”

They all glanced at Balin’s wife who smoothed a hand over her belly curious what you could mean, then back to you as you said, “Again with the spoiling. You have an, please don’t take this as a comment on your hygiene because it is a lovely scent really, you smell like cucumbers and honey,” making her eyes narrow a moment uncertain of when she had ever eaten that combination of foods. “To my kin at least mothers close to labor give off that scent.”

Gorgo, “You can tell that?”

“Maiar genes, fun times. Usually it’s the day before so as long as you feel fine you shouldn’t worry it’s just a natural, musk, if that’s the term.”

Creeping wider her smile spread and she moved closer to loop her arm in yours, “I spotted some wedges you will love, shoes first we must get you prepped.”

Keeping the news to themselves knowing the clan would call for an assembling of relatives spoiling your date they simply silently conspired to ask the elder Dams to a tea tomorrow to do half the job ensuring the elders would linger a bit longer to conveniently be around while the birth was to happen. Trusting fully the same subtle signals your more sensitive self had picked up on alerting them to the miracle pebble in the first place.

Four pairs of shoes were brought over for you and as you sat to trade your sneaker for the first option with a curious jumble of straps and a decorative confusing zipper. Mili asked trying on her own pair, as Tili came over with her own pair. “How did your family take having to leave?”

“Good, they enjoyed the trip. Always enjoy snooping and they liked the rooms. Loved meeting the flock.” Standing up you halfway tiptoed to the mirror while Dis readied the next choices ribbon secures for you as you tiptoed back.

Dis asked, “That’s all they said?”

Smirking to yourself you held back your giggle sitting again replying, “Are you asking what they thought of Thorin, your clan or their impression of the courtship?”

All the Dams answered at once making you giggle to yourself, “All of it.”

“They had fun meeting your clan, said perhaps the difference in cultures might have made it a bit timid,” making them all inhale or wet their lips anxiously, “Not in a bad way, it goes both ways nobody wants to step on toes or issue insult or add confusion to things.”

Balin’s wife, “Was there a main point of confusion?”

“Not in a bad way, it seemed a bit like an I suppose full disclosure of your clan history and territories I think which would be a Dwarf tradition.”

Dis, “Was that too much?”

“No,” you replied trying not to giggle in her bear puppy dog stare, “They loved hearing about your clan and, I suppose the term would be, security offered. More than that they preferred when you all relaxed, when it wasn’t so much like an interview. You all did well, please don’t doubt that,”

You said trading shoes with Dis. “What about Thorin?”

“They like him, I keep saying like but it’s a deeper thing than it sound in our culture. They trust him and are glad he’s so at home in the house since moving in and how we mesh together and that he’s nudging me on filling it more. And said when they were leaving if we needed their blessing we have it.”

Excitedly the women squeaked and Gorgo stated, “So the elders can announce you finally!” Shaking the shoes in her hands in an excited bounce on her toes.

“Is there anything special that has to be done with that?”

Dis shook her head, “Not really, Gran no doubt will send a photographer to have a portrait snapped of you both and your ravens, no doubt your Great Owl and hummingbirds can be in it too. That would be published with an announcement for papers and magazines.”

“How many magazines?”

You asked and Dis chuckled replying glancing at Mili and Tili, “Ten? For me and Vili?”

Tili nodded and Gorgo giggled saying, “My Adad demanded fifteen. Took months to just get our cohabitation papers done but Gimli worked up a deal with five newspapers to print a full declaration of intentions and Adad was willing to hear his compromises.”

“I wanna say that’s so sweet,” you giggled out making her giggle again.

“It was!” She answered with a wide smile, “So sweet and thought it up on his own. Not that hard seeing as the press wanted to know all about how far we’d gotten and when he anticipated being allowed to ask for cohabitation...”

“So that’s normal? Cohabitation first before engaged?”

Dis, “It depends, Vili and I waited but we were designing the house and overseeing the building together and when it was done he proposed with the keys.”

Balin’s wife said, “Balin and I were in a sort betrothed as children, our Amad’s grew up together and noticed we have matching marks so we were allowed to cohabitate and had our courtship completed by the time we were able to live and work on our own. We eloped after that, I have six sisters and Adad was a bit stretched thin on wedding planning after my four elder sisters had left the nest to homes of their own.” Your lips parted and she waved a hand, “I was never one for the center of attention, too much Hobbit in me. And we had a lovely reception. Everyone was pleased in the end.”

“How’s Gimli taking the news?”

She smiled saying, “Same way every Dwarf child does, they miss being the baby, however he’s nearly to independent adulthood in another decade, so much better than others.”

Balin’s wife chuckled, “Billi is a bit stubborn at the moment, however once she sees baby she will be thrilled.”

Dis said, “Most often it has to do with the wait, Baby is coming but not for years, so it’s prolonging the wait of having a sibling and then you have to wait to be able to have them old enough to play with.”

Tili asked, “How did you take it?”

Your brows lifted and you said, “I was happy for Naneth, so happy. I knew babies were coming eventually and I was fully grown so I was ready to help. I have 43 half cousins and they have children but we were so insulated we never got to talk or see each other until we snuck out. I suppose like Kuu it was interesting to sort of stare at them and find out how to treat and behave with a baby. If that’s not too out there.”

They shook their heads and Mili patted your hand saying, “Makes perfect sense, Vili stared at us for two weeks, just stared Amad has tapes. Like we had five heads, even we go through that phase with our first infant relative. Perfectly normal.”

“But here was no jealousy, and I know Naneth was glad to have me there to help mind them. It was another sort of healing, making certain they were safe and had more freedom and knew that wouldn’t change. We wanted to be better, for them. And for us, but they deserved happy family to build memories.” At your grin easing out they smirked, “But I think she might be carrying again, Cinnamon said she’s picked up mangoes again, which she craves through carrying. I hope she is, she doesn’t say it but she wants more babies.”

Dis chuckled as Balin’s wife said, “We always want more babies.”

Lacing up the next pair you stood eyeing yourself in the heels subtly against Dis, close to Thorin’s height, still leaving you barely to her shoulder from your adorable 4 ft 2 and a quarter stature leaving you smirking at the easier task of stealing kisses if you so wished. The next oddly tin foil ruffled next pair was taken back as they just looked odd out of the box. A peach and mint pair were added to the mix with a classic black pair with an adorable blue bow on the ankle strap you just couldn’t leave there. And the cheerful group turned to guide you back to the register where you pulled out your card that while signing the receipt you bit the inside of your lip even at the drastically reduced price from their original designer purchase amounts sold for.

Bags galore held your purchases and outside while the group helped to carry them you glanced at the Dwarves with cameras snapping pictures and then to the Hobbit photographer popping out from the mix asking, “Planning on a trip, Miss Pear?”

“No, just have plans later and realized few days back I had nothing to wear for it, now I have options.”

The Hobbit chuckled watching as you looked away to trot over a small concrete barrier in the walkway realizing you were headed straight for a planter. The van pulled up and the driver came out to own the door for Balin’s wife in the front of the line then made sure the cameras kept at a few feet as you all climbed in. One of them however asked, “Miss Pear?” Your brow inched up glancing at him in the doorway, “You wouldn’t happen to know two pink haired Elves, would you?”

“My Ada and Uncle.”

“Thank you,” he said smirking in a step back dialing the phone he pulled from his pocket supposedly calling the answer off to his gossip site he worked for signaling your turn to comb in and take your seat.

Another called out before the driver could close the door, “Any chance of talks of a possible Bunny Show Book?!”

Smirking back you said, “Well if one was on the horizons then the Durins certainly would be the ones putting it out.”

“Miss Gorgo?!”

The men called out making her giggle and smile saying, “Venture Publishing’s has had discussions with Miss Bunny herself,” dropping their jaws and she said, “But anything concrete for public announcement is still yet to be determined. When there is a date or project completed for distribution we will announce it.”

When the door closed and the driver pulled away from the curb you asked, “Was that okay?”

She smiled at you saying, “That was perfectly fine, we’ve been getting calls nonstop since we’re nearly over halfway to the first shipment being printed it was decided to throw them a bone. And they loved the commercial.”

“Oh good, ya I can finish the other one this week, the bed frames are coming tomorrow and I doubt Thorin would let them sit long so I’ll help him with that or he’ll be lost halfway through the instructions on his own,” their brows inched up and you said, “Another kit from past Lindon.”

“Ah,” rippled around and Dis asked, “Did you want us to call some relatives to help you?”

“We should be able to manage it. If not we can finish the one and have them out to help with the next three.”

Mili said, “Well I can’t wait to see them. Thorin hasn’t set any game nights yet.”

“Well, poke him about it, or something,” making her giggle and nod, “I’ve just been letting him set the pace on that. Since he knows the pace of how things should go with the clan and all.” After a moment you asked, “Does your clan do group things alone? Or is it all, meshed now?”

She smirked saying, “It depends. Birthdays and births are welcome to those closest while weddings are mainly combining both clans, unless invitations state otherwise. Our clan does have dinners on its own. It can be confusing to some, it’s been years in the making on how we make it work.”

Gorgo, “I know my clan mainly stays in the Blue Mountains, sending gifts but they don’t like to travel often, so every other year we fly out to celebrate our anniversary. They would travel for a wedding if asked, can’t resist a wedding. But, no pressure that when you and Thorin get to that stage of planning the wedding you wouldn’t be forced to invite them.”

Mili and Tili shook their heads, “Or ours.”

“That wasn’t what I was going after.”

Gorgo, “Oh we know. I know it was daunting with my ceremony with Gimli, his family is daunting but my Amad has two Hobbit clans she’s from who expect equal representation while Adad is from a Hobbit line and a Dwarf line, also wanting equal representation. Ended up having a Hobbit ceremony and another for a Dwarf one in a three day sort of, sprawl. Awkward, but lovely. Your Ada mentioned the private ceremony for you, and I know Thorin mentioned perhaps a double reception?”

“Seems like we might have to do that. Thorin said after the courthouse for the eloping the Dwarf Reception could have the traditional welcoming and such, the next day would have the reception for my Naneth’s dress.”

Balin’s Wife said, “I think it sounds lovely, I can’t wait to see the both of them.”

Dis reached over stroking your arm, “I know it will be, and we will do what we can to help make it perfect for the both of you.”

“Either way, today is the first date, weddings and all that is a long way off, who knows if he wouldn’t-,”

The Dams all said, “He’s marrying you.”

“Already be planning, is what I meant. I know we’re marked as betrothed, he’s under contract.”

Dis chuckled catching your meaning while the others grinned at the Dwarf taken meaning of that as something far more romantic to say over being unable to do anything but what he had signed for. “How is it you wrote such romantic scenes for Dwarf audiences without knowing the details of our culture exactly?”

“Well, honestly I tried to make it as complicated and as aggravating as possible.” Making the women laugh as you giggled out, “Basically Hobbit courting times a thousand with as much obstacles I could put in between the couples.”

Gorgo giggled out, “Certainly will build up some fuel to see the duo make it to the alter.”

Mili said, “I do love the outside perspective, how it’s spoken of as so mysterious why Durin is like this or doing this and we know the reason and meaning but it’s somehow endearing to Bunny who seems to never get the explanation.”

“Just makes it more fun. It’s a very, very slow burn.”

Questions on the show bubbled up and eventually stopped again your head turned seeing you were home again, with smiles the ladies walked with you to settle everything on your bed to un-tag everything as they headed out again to aid in prepping for the pre-warned birth. Alone at home from locking the front door you turned to let out a breath and turn to grab the purple dress you’d chosen for tonight. To the greenhouse you went to give it a barrel wash with plenty time to let it dry gently in the dryer leaving it nice and warm to cool on the hanger smoothed by your fingers from the few folds sure to vanish when put on. The rest of your new purchases were left to hang in the greenhouse drying slowly while you removed the tags from your new shoes added to the shoe cubbies in the spacious closet. The single thought of the topic of a distant wedding leading to shaking your head to the notion of sharing this closet.

To your studio you went with alarm set using your few hours to good use of sketching out the comic of Bunny through her hospital bed ridden days to create the book you had written. Muddled with snapshots of scenes from your show so far fans loved the most. Hints of Durin and her friends egging her rebellious ways on blended through it for a surprisingly simply sketched out idea with sketches for color markup sheets for the teen duo who might still be up for the job of coloring these in.

Smirking to yourself you sat once completed with a new idea you wrote up a comic strip for of Durin trying to make a promo for the book only to keep being interrupted. Bunny kept stepping in luring adoring but irritated scowls and furrowed brows at his puzzling guest while the Countess tried to give him pointers on his next try for a take. An adjusted coat here, shifted collar there and a moving of his ‘really cool sword’ to lay against his chest behind the book set he was holding before one Raven was called over soon joined by his adorable Mate and clutch proudly perched across the shoulders of the scowling Dwarf King whom after a picture by Bunny was taken flatly stated, “Bunny wrote this, read it or else.”

For anyone else it might have been taken out of context for their characters where as Gorgo’s call responding to the pictures of the comic strip you had sent her was filled with laughter from her and the group with her adoring the new idea to add to the mix. Ori and Shari among them couldn’t wait to get started on once done with the bunny filled commercial to get started on this new one and possibly any more, loving how endless your inspiration seemed to stretch for promoting this book to the masses.

Thorin all the while stood next to his younger brother working up possible conversation points in case he got stumped on the date for what to say. Not that it was ever hard talking to you, but he knew himself and planning, though often not to his best advantage as his words often became jumbled around you, still it was his best option at the moment. After all a single sentence from Dwalin and he had openly complimented your breasts in his shop. Wide eyed mentally rambling he paused making Frerin smirk seeing his brother now in panic mode as he could only think of your perfect breasts so complimenting every stunning inch of the body of his perfect betrothed with whom he was going out on a date with tonight surely opening him up for a chance to claim a kiss on the lips if he dared. Sure to last far more than that if he had his way absolutely with cuddling and more kissing to follow.

Up his hands rose to rub his face, groaning lowly mentally retracing every curve that had been molded to his body on a few occasions now. The very first especially the worst to recall right now of you in your intimates not helping his mind on what you might choose to wear, hopefully through the date not dipping to what you were wearing underneath it. Younger brother to the rescue reeled him back in to focus on the show coming up and points to discuss on that front through dinner and the drive from there to the show.


	48. Date Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the start of the big long awaited date! :D  
> Sorry, got a bit distracted with errands and uploading from 14-20 chapters of another series on my Tumblr, only been uploading it here and there was tons of pics and gifs to add for the details. If I am not too tired after work tomorrow I might try to edit and upload the next part up here. :D

“I’m here! I am here!” Post shower dried in a towel you heard Thorin’s voice echoing through the house. Tries to distract himself did just that and pushing ten till four Thorin had raced home to hastily shower and ready for the date. On the sides of your head twin swirling braids kept your hair back feeding into three braided bunches looking like flowers across the back of your head to keep all your curls somewhat manageable. If it wasn’t for the occasion you might seem a bit raccoon-ish by having a shimmering silver smoky eye above maroon lip stain. Tucked shapely into your trusty silver silken corset hoisting up what was possible to fill the cups of the off the shoulder purple bandage dress that zipped up smoothly. Hidden on the back under a seamless fold the zipper vanished and was hoped to not tangle in the curls let to fall over it. Tall black heels with straps coating the tops of your feet were chosen from your new collection and carried to your bed, on the end of which in alternating crossings of legs had them eased on as well.

Promptly dried and exhaling sharply Thorin hurried to hop into his briefs and straight to his dresser lifted the socks earlier forgotten he carried to the suit laid out on the foot of his bed. Tipped off by Dis underneath his charcoal checkered suit a purple shirt was tucked to finalize the check marks on the signifying traditions for an official first outing. Along with the watch under his sleeve the bell shaped cufflinks snapped into place and smoothly eased under the sleeves of the jacket pulled on over the shirt once the charcoal checkered tie was tied just so. Dress boots were added, tied just right leaving the filling of his pockets and going out to meet with you before the driver would arrive. Practically shaking he shut his eyes forcing a deep breath in and out just bursting with hopes for everything that would come after tonight he hoped to be happening already.

Out he walked and just exiting his hall linking to yours his heart skipped seeing you right in front of him. Not even looking his way and already he was floored. How the hell he was to make it the full meal across from you he had no clue. All the same like a magnet he drew closer and couldn’t help but take in every delectable detail of the angel right in front of him. Already his eyes trained just above your cleavage to his teacup necklace shimmering right to where he knew his eyes would drop whenever your eyes would leave his. More a leg man than a breast one he didn’t dare stare at your legs too long or he’d lose himself entirely and try his best to goad you to staying home to cuddle and keep those silky smooth legs of yours tangled around his. Different from the Festival now dressed up just for the sake of impressing one another and for the record through the press to be broadcast later of this event.

The moment your eyes fell on his a breath caught in his throat and within a blink of his through time stopping already you had taken three steps closer breaking the gap between you and luring his eyes to the velvet pouch in your hand. Nerves seemed to be mounting for you as well and helped to lure him out of his own nerves wishing to calm you, partially worried if he might have built up too much pressure somehow on this evening. Hastily your tongue darted out to wet your lower lip attracting his eyes to your parting lips from the pouch now being offered to him his hand folded around simply out of habit willing to accept anything you would grant him tonight.

“Might not be a Donkey Day, but it’s a Blue Moon, betrotheds lose themselves if they don’t trade a gift. Might seem a bit extravagant, but there’s qualifications that have to be met.”

Near to a hum he asked, “We would lose ourselves?”

“Um, memories, they lose their bonds with their Ones and kin.” Parting his lips, “So, more drastic than Donkey Days, no take backs. It’s permanent. So,”

His eyes followed yours to the pouch and he said, “Right, yes, open it.” Wetting his own lips he tiled the pouch to empty onto his open palm and his mouth fell open seeing the large emerald on the black banded ring. “Ja-,” his eyes snapped up to yours seeing the faint blush across your cheeks, “This has got to be ten carats, at least, and this metal-,”

Lifting the ring he eyed the shimmering black lightweight metal he could have sworn at first glance was mithril but now was far too dark for it. “Glavorn, rare black Elvish metal, with an Ithildin coating of etchings.” Making his eyes meet yours again. “I know it might be a bit much, but it really is tradition. Please don’t be upset.”

In a scoff he replied, “Upset?! I could never be mad at you for an offer of protection.” Finding himself having closed the distance and taken hold of your upper arms in an affirmation of his words with the ring held between two fingers and thumbs stroking into the skin of your arms. “I will never be upset with you for a gift.” He repeated in a gentler tone, “Merely, ten carats, with Galvorn, I’ve never even seen a Galvorn piece of jewelry outside of textbooks and Ithildin,”

“If it helps I had to secure the stone with resin.”

Parting his lips again, “You made this?”

You nodded, “Used to have a side business making resin rings, mostly from wood and petals, but with my trunks and the date I had to up the materials. I know Durin blue,”

“I will proudly wear an emerald from you.” He said with eyes pouring a loving gaze into yours stirring a trouble to speak in you. “The emerald is significant to protection?”

“It’s, there’s an old Vanyar tale of lovers, Ones, who like their kin were told to be wary of Blue Moons, but they were set apart and only able to see one another in the forests every few months through their youth. One day they have to choose to risk the Blue Moon to be together and they decide to meet still. As usual an hour before sundown and one has the notion to use the clover to their advantage, weaving a blanket to hide under. Varda is wandering her woods lost in a song when she spots them asleep and holding hands, one of them is wearing a ring of clover she can see through a hole in the blanket shifting above them to their breathing and the moonlight urging the clover to grow. She spares them their payment to the Blue Moon.”

“That is a beautiful story. Which finger?”

“Um, well, it’s not, that ring. So, middle should be safe for the press at least.”

“Don’t you mind the press,” he hummed lowering his hands to ease the ring onto his middle finger. “You said Ithildin etchings?”

With a nod you replied, “Rams on either side of the top of the band around the runes for Cuddle Monster.” He chuckled and you added, “Has to be a personal name, Mug Dealer is too big to fit.”

“No bunnies,” he teased out in a hum making you lift his hand so he could see the resin coating the stone to drape atop the band it rested inside of, the milky streaks from what seemed to be flowing clouds parted his lips at the wisps of bunnies formed by the clouds in various positions. “How-?”

“Takes practice, but resin is actually fairly simple to work with. Mafioso is engraved inside.” Luring a spreading smirk across his lips.

He could have sworn he thanked you again, only within a blink post shift of your lips surely hinting you were biting the inside of it to keep from saying something else he found himself, nose next to yours in a cheek cupping tender kiss.

Inhaling sharply in a lingering gaze his hand lowered and wordlessly he stepped around you walking to the living room couch he settled on unable to excuse not having asked permission to have done that. He should have asked, he should have said something and now smoothing a hand over his face he bit back a groan now knowing that he had just kissed you and left you alone on the other end of the house.

Once it was lowered however seeing you, his lips parted ready to apologize only for his eyes to shut. Leaning forward urging his head to tilt back those same lips melted to his, apologies were abandoned, and for the lack of give from the skirt wrapped around your thighs Thorin’s hands ghosted around, triggered a momentary pause in his try to deepen this kiss. A tap to his thigh came and broke the kiss for just a breath, down you sat on his thigh catching his pleased smirk and darkening gaze falling to your lips again. Under your knees his hand tucked lifting them over his other thigh to draw you nearer to his chest your hands had settled on.

Removing his hand from your knee it molded around the back of the hand he lifted to his beard, behind those fingers his curled latching a grip into his braided beard along his jaw in closing the distance again. Warmly the kiss resumed though much briefer than initially hoped for due to the buzzing pocket underneath your knees.

Retracting your fingers in the drop of his hand came with a muffled giggle to his deep throated growl at parting again. Stealing a peek at the phone he sighed then rumbled out, “Our Driver is here.”

Across his near to pouting lips a smirk tugged to the flick you gave to his beard braid, “I take it the beard tug is a once off?”

Chuckling lowly he helped you up humming back with hands lingering on your waist, from the warm peck on your cheek his lips moved to your ear to purr, “Touch my beard whenever you like.” Nodding his head to the side, “Let’s feed you before the show.” Over your back his eyes fell then rose again to those swaying curls obstructing the curves above the dip of your waist. Main focus turned to the braided flowers holding hair from spilling into your face. “These braids are quite lovely.”

Grinning up at him when he met your side his hand eased across the middle of your back, adoring the feel of those same silky curls sliding across the back of his hand. “Thank you. Hard to get them right, Naneth used to be able to work them all through my hair.”

“Might I help you with your braid later tonight.”

“If you like, I do warn you my curls have a mind of their own.”

He chuckled and replied, “Yes, I have noticed that.” Through the door he watched your step through and locked up behind you spying Roac dangling from a beam flapping his wings in his usual way for luck for his friend making Thorin grin and ease the door shut to lock behind you. Turning to once again have a weak kneed moment taking in the sight of you waiting to head off to your first official night out together. Smiling wider he stepped across the covered walkway to the cobbled path aimed for the gate and car opened just outside of it.

Resting a hand back on its home under those unruly curls to the smoothing of a finger underneath his protective ring he noticed the runes and rams light up faintly to the distant glimmer of the first stars shining through the looming sunset. “I owe you another present.”

Scoffing up at him lured a chuckle from the plotting Dwarf hearing through a tap to his side, “No. Car, furniture, no. I don’t need a present, I still have your necklace.”

“Which could use some company, perhaps a bracelet,” he hummed in your easy climb up the step into the waxed black town car, ducking to slide in next ad settle beside you.

“No.”

Alone in the car he rumbled adoringly out a whisper of, “Jaqi this ring could have easily fetched half a million for craftsmanship and the skill put into it.”

Tracing every inch of your now blushing face his eyes shifted to take it all in to memorize each moment and to know what you might be feeling through the night, “Thank you, for the gross exaggeration,”

It was his turn to scoff, “Trust me, if you don’t I will call my cousins who are jewelers they will back me up on this.”

“Either way, I don’t need a gift.”

Narrowed gaze and a huff later he curtly stated, “Mattresses,” and your lips parted only to clamp shut at his stating, “And you can’t stop me. Bed frames will be in tomorrow and they will require mattresses.”

“Incorrigible.”

His smile split out again and down his hand went to tangle with yours through his lean against your side to press a kiss to your forehead and hum at the Driver’s climb back into the car to get going, “So are you, my Mafioso.”

Smiling yourself you nestled against his side laying your free hand over his arm now resting across your chest to say, “I suppose no dessert tonight? To spare on time?”

“Oh yes we are having dessert, we choose when we eat and then after the show we drop by again and pick that and the wine up on the way home again.”

“What do you think it will be like? Press and all that?” You asked as his free hand lowered to grab your clutch sliding off your lap he settled back by your locked hands.

“From the other times we went to the theater there’s a representative for the show outside talking to the press on their opening night, and we normally would get spotted on our way in. No big barrage of questions until after the show when we would meet the cast, they have a sort of mixer for audiences to meet them where other shows have stage door exits. Much more low key and less like a halted escape plan on their parts. We can skip it if you like.”

You shook your head, “No, sounds, like a good plan.” In the tilt of your head to glance up at him he grinned through stealing another kiss on your forehead.

“If you change your mind later let me know.”

.

Word had somehow rippled out and a line of photographers off to the side of the entrance far from hindering the other diners exiting and entering Dushin-Mizim, all of whom were used to the cameras themselves and knowing fully that famous faces inside these walls were a common occurrence. However wonder did spread as to who was expected this evening leading to curious glances through the open glass walls facing the side street feeding to its lot and that of the expensive shops just beyond it. Lowly you asked as the Driver hurried out again to open the door, “They’re waiting for you right?”

To himself he chuckled and hummed back, “Doubtful. I own a tea shop and half a rugby team with Dis. Far below your fame.” Your eyes met and he added, “I will get there, match you one day. For now, I’m a Durin who happens to be courting you.”

“Well we’ll just have to see about that, won’t we.” Making him chuckle again then turn to step out of the open door triggering cameras to be raised. First flashes began once your shoes came into view along with the hand laid on Thorin’s while a lone photographer took notice of the ring on his hand that brushed his braid over his back again. Onto your feet and the flashes grew once the dress named the occasion for the pair of you. Wordlessly to the door eased open by the man on the other side of it you walked under Thorin’s arm to the hostess who guided the way to a back dining room past a sea of whispers mingling your names while still in view.

Cozily the room sat and from the wall a Dwarf eased the chair back for you after having ensured the table was ready and candles lit upon your arrival. Thorin on your right took his chair as well eased out and in again by the second Dwarf who stated, “We have already set to prepare your usual to save on time, with the restriction of mushrooms of course. Have you decided on a wine choice yet?”

Thorin glanced your way as he had and you said, “A glass should be fine.”

He chuckled and showed you the list of wines, “Any preference?”

Looking it over you asked, “Blackberry wine?”

Thorin smirked saying, “If that’s the one you want. I’ve tried some before it isn’t half bad as some might claim for the more outrageous fruit choices Elves experiment with.”

“Outrageous,” you replied teasingly making him roll his eyes.

“We’ll take a glass now and be back later for the rest of the bottle and a second.”

The server bowed his head, “Of course, I will fetch that now, Sir.”

“Thorin,” you said noticing the price.

“Don’t mind the price. The wine cellar is empty, wine keeps. Besides, Dis has been working her brain to include you on their wine tasting.”

“I’ve tried tasting, I would prefer drinking to tasting, even if I am not often to have wine. Not a fan of spitting in company.” That had him bite back a chuckle.

“Gran gets it by the case no doubt next month we will get our first helping of it,” he said noticing the second server returning with crystal wine glasses settled down just so.

“Thank you,” that simple thanks caught his eye and split a blushing grin across his face causing the young Dwarf to bow his head and hurry out saying, “You’re welcome, Miss Pear.”

“Did I say something?” You asked Thorin who was chuckling to himself.

Shaking his head he replied, “No, owner’s son, working his way up. No doubt a fan, still working on his stoic expression.”

“What’s your usual?”

“Chicken breast with diced peppers surrounded by squash, zucchini, green beans, carrots and mashed potatoes.”

“And that’s your usual?”

“Usually my siblings or cousins all choose the other meals I prefer and we all sample from each other. Though their meals usually take longer to cook.”

You shook your head, “No complaints here. I am glad it wasn’t anything that could show up undercooked and bleeding.” Making him nod and wet his lower lip aching to kiss you again already to the nip you gave yours. Softer you added, “I will try not to encourage a second glass and-,”

“Don’t you dare say anything about image or anything past having a lovely time. Even if I have to carry you into the theater tonight will be perfect.”

“Doubtful,”

Shaking his head he hummed with a kind pat of his hand on your crossed knees shifting a bit closer to his under the table cloth, “No, no doubts. Dwalin says the show is less startling from the explosions with a bit of wine.”

“Oddly enough I am not startled by explosions.” After a moment you asked, “What happened with Frerin and hot air balloons?”

Deeply Thorin chuckled and replied, “Back in school,” he started then paused at the server returning again with a widening smile.

With a towel over his arm he made a show of uncorking the bottle he used to fill your glasses and slip out again saying, “Enjoy,” easing the door shut again cutting off the brief glimpse to the other diners trying to steal glimpses of the private room.

“When we were little there was a fair, they had this hot air balloon corral and well, long story short we ended up watching our cousin Dain crash when the heating unit decided to fail mid air.”

“Oh-,” You said shifting in your seat making him shake his head.

“He broke his arm, but otherwise was unharmed and absolutely loved it. Always skydives and cliff jumps with the flying squirrel gliding suits. We haven’t felt comfortable near them since. Dis recovered from her hesitance when the boys won tickets for a sky ride when they were little. Showed us quite incredible pictures of the trip over Moria. Got light headed in the landing but otherwise did well. We are more stubborn. Do you like them?”

“Never been, I like the pictures, Echo and Glori had a thought once to do a plane ride wedding, glass bottom and all that, but, they changed their minds. Decided glass bottom boats were better suited.”

“I bet that was fun.”

“One word,” you said lifting your glass, “Deluge,” making him chuckle in lifting his own glass through your timid sip. “We all scrounged up what we could, raided the pound store down the block and gussied up the lodge lounge and wrangled up the town judge when their chosen officiator left in a huff the day before. It was pitifully perfect, as they put it. Then their luck changed and they had their glass bottom redo the year after, whale mist rainbows and all around the boat for the pictures.”

“Sounds lovely,” he hummed out and you smirked at him as he took his own sip still adoring the weight of your ring on his finger, “Are you glad they live closer?”

“Yes, especially now that they are exploring surrogates.”

Thorin said, “We could tell Bilbo, his sister Bell is a surrogate, if they aren’t against having a Hobbit surrogate that is.”

That had you giggling, “They love Hobbits, Elleths rarely are surrogates outside of clan lines for how sacred birth and pregnancies are and Hobbits do love to use their fertile natures to help others.”

Thorin nodded, “Yes, a good number of our clan have used them. Even Balin and his wife had considered it for a second baby, now perhaps a third in the future after this pebble is born. Even Dwalin and Bilbo have brought up the subject for when Frodo is a bit older.”

“I think they’d do good with a girl,” making Thorin’s smile split widely to your own grinning imagining of how it would go. “Frodo could use a baby sister and Dwalin no doubt would melt into a puddle of hearts and race off to fetch all the stuffies possible.”

“True. He did always want a little girl, not to say he doesn’t love Frodo.”

“Oh no, he adores his Sunflower.”

“Always used to daydream about it, the nursery, first words, steps, braiding her hair into a little mohawk.”

“Aww. Careful, you might make me try to nudge that along faster just to see it.”

Making Thorin chuckle out, “Who knows, perhaps Balin’s pebble might do the nudging for you if they are another little girl. Whenever they decide to arrive.” The smirk hidden behind your next sip had him humming out, “What do you know?”

“I caught a musk from her earlier,” causing his brow to twitch up a tick, “Maiar can smell when a mother is nearly ready to give birth.” That parted his lips, “She said she felt fine, usually it’s the day before, and no doubt if she was in labor you would get a call. But it seemed like the ladies were readying some sort of plan when they dropped me off.”

“That’s incredible news! I can’t wait to hear the news. I will warn you Frerin may come over to wait with us.”

“Doesn’t he have a race tomorrow?”

Thorin wet his lips eyeing the door opening again revealing the servers with matching trays, “Rained out. Storm front grounded everyone for another week around Rohan.”

Grins and thanks came at the meal being settled on the empty decorative plates in front of you along with the dessert menu settled across from the both of you, “Here is the dessert menu, just let us know which choices to have ready along with the wine bottles upon your return.”

Once you were alone again napkins were unfolded and draped across laps for you to ask, “Does everyone know we’re off to the show after?”

With a chuckle he replied, “The pattern is common when shows come to town, especially this one.” To the subtle glance at his watch in lifting his knife you lifted your utensils and also got to eating, slicing off a piece then glanced at him when he said, “I wasn’t silencing you, I noticed my watch is a similar shade of black to my amazing new ring. Which everyone will be clambering to see, and possibly get one as well.”

You giggled again, “75 a book set is enough to poach your clan for on funds grounds.”

He chuckled again, “It isn’t poaching if they jump in your boat.”

“Normally you don’t poach in boats.” You retorted playfully.

“You have talent,” he said as you ate your first bite, teasing after, “Another one.”

Unable to help it you asked, “If you had to choose would you want to be well known or anonymous?”

Smirking at you after swallowing his mouthful watching you chew your next bite, “Hard to say. We all want to make our own mark in the clan, even if we just pick up after an Elder or relative we work with. Just, over time we fell in love with our idea for a shop and even before you came through as the Mafioso we did seem to have a steady customer base. And we are so thrilled to have had your help, please don’t ever doubt that, because we were always wondering how to build more interest for tea within the Dwarf majority owned city. We’re starting to have our own identity, and though we’ll always be Durins it is nice, to have that. Sure Frerin and Dis had huge splashes for their careers, but I’ve not really been big into splashing myself on planning. Why we took so long to open in the first place, it all had to be right.”

“It’s certainly unique,” deepening his smirk around his mouthful, “I don’t mean to sound like the cliché, oh great job on your new idea, no,”

“Never thought that,” he chuckled out, “It’s a tea shop,”

“Not just a tea shop, but sprouts too. Arkenstone, Brew and Grew, with courses to boot on herbs and all that. It’s not just another let’s change the way you live to fit our supposed box of tea drinking selves in a world of coffee drinkers.” Spreading his grin again, “You can curl up with a book or even sit through a radio show for five hours in a lovely little corner of the world. Frerin said I made those hotel rooms like a home, well that’s what you did.”

“Thank you,” he said fighting a blush on his cheeks sheepishly avoiding your gaze.

“I am so proud of what you’ve done and I’m glad to help where I can. Even if it’s just with a comment or two on a special drink outside of bringing stories back to the radio that keep you hooked for more. The guys were wondering how that will all go with the book coming out. Technically the show is later on in the series, so it wouldn’t technically be spoiling anything. It would be around the time Mal would be interning for the summer so the guys thought a possible shrink of the days. But it’s one of those we’ll see when we get there I suppose.”

“Would be helpful for when your Amad comes to visit. Is there anything big, keeping the house from being ready for her?”

“Not really, small things. Men do visit first, and Cirdan knows bringing them along would be big. Certainly not a drop in for two days while you work sort of thing.”

“No, I certainly got that. Your Amad and baby sisters, you would want them a long time. Even when I first moved out I would still go back to stay for over a week and commute for work from time to time. Our culture doesn’t find anything odd about wishing to continue that motherly link. Even Hobbits always share that bond from what I know from my grandparents. Your own home is also something you want to be impressive to your clan.”

“You do feel at home? There? It’s not, fully mine.”

He put his knife down to lay his hand on the back of yours with an adoring and comforting gaze, “Of course I do. I love the house, I always used to sneak into Gloin’s records to look at it. You have welcomed me in, as have the flock. I am very much at home there with you.”

“The ladies just mentioned, we haven’t entertained yet.”

Shaking his head he said, “We will have a dinner someday soon. I will manage that, they shouldn’t add pressure to your days.”

“Not pressure, per se. Still having trouble inviting people over. I still have to have my own friends over to see the place. There’s just so much change, you know, eggs on the way, Roac and Dot are sure to have a clutch soon too,”

He smirked purring out again claiming his knife, “Hector’s triplets as well. We have little ones to look after, everyone understands. If it was just the ladies we could have a tea, next Thursday perhaps, something like a brunch, light and fun. And I could have the game night when you head off to work perhaps.”

You nodded and said, “That could work.”

“Dis didn’t entertain until five months into her engagement, and they had their home ready day of the proposal, there is no rush at all.”

“I don’t mean to worry.”

“We’re new to this. We will find our footing. Together we’ve managed two toddlers suddenly left with us, and we synched right into a steady pattern keeping them happy and entertained. Normally that takes months to do. Completely natural for us, we have a flow, this will come natural too. Even if we do need the occasional nudge from the shore from nerves. I worry too, more than I should just talking to you, even just thinking about seeing you tonight.”

Smirking at him playfully you asked, “Thinking what?”

Rolling his eyes he shook his head getting back to his meal, “No, we are not discussing your intimates.” Instantly closing his eyes to your giggle, “I will not get locked into another night of discussing your breasts again.”

“How about we start with your socks and leave the rest to the wine and desserts tonight.”

A breathy chuckle left him in another shake of his head and he glanced up to say, “Jokes like that will only land us in wedlock by morning,” he caught the tick of your brow and he said, “Not that I would ever take any possible tipsy requests or comments or possible jokes as permission to cross that line. Goes unsaid I would prefer us both to be clear headed once at that step, as would you no doubt. However, I am perfectly welcome to tipsy cuddling,” making you smirk again to his voice dipping to a low hum. “You are stunning, I do have, amorous thoughts about you. Which will not hinder my wish to be patient for the right time, whenever that would be. No pressure.”

“Oh there’s tons of pressure,” you teased making him smirk again, “Making a guy like you stumble verbally.”

“Guy like me?”

“Don’t you dare tell me you don’t know you’re absinth on legs.”

Lowly he chuckled saying, “Now I’m alcoholic to an illegal degree?”

“Mal said it to me,” making him chuckle again, “Thought it was a Dwarf thing to compare stunning people to inhibiting substances.”

“Not normally, but it is nice to know exactly what guy like me means.”

“The loveliest of Dwobbits.” Around his mouthful he chuckled pressing his lips to his curled fingers to keep from spitting it out, “Were you full Dwarf no doubt you would give Bombur a run for his money.”

“Oh now those are fighting words.” He managed to say after swallowing.

“You would, and you know it. Just perfect how you are.”

“Any more ideas on a film you might want to watch through the wine and dessert?”

“No, we will have to use the living room though, Kuu has another animal show booked.”

That had him chuckle again, “Theater is pretty much his, isn’t it?”

Through a giggle you nodded saying, “Pretty much. I have the fainting couch in my room, but I could always have another round lounger put in my room for a second mini theater. I have a whole half of the room I’m not using, then I would end up neglecting the living room…”

“How about this, I will light a fire and we will share wine and dessert on the couch.”

“After changing,”

He chuckled out a repetition, “After changing.”

“Love the dress, but I can’t crawl or climb onto the couch without damaging it.”

“Pj’s will be lovely. Suit lounging is not my favorite either.” After a moment while you chewed another bite he asked, “I have, another, possibly, well topic we should discuss.” Your eyes shifted to meet his, “Hobbits tend to wait on verbal displays of affection, Dwarves as well to an extent. Do Elves or Maiar have a limit on when to share feelings?”

“Shockingly early actually. Compared to Hobbits. Since courtship can last centuries open honesty on feelings can be from the first moment of meeting to a few weeks in. Maiar again aren’t concrete on rules, but normally it’s from day one or close to it. Cirdan nearly exploded waiting for Naneth to warm up to courting, so he’s a rare exception, but none the less he showed it every chance he got. If you’re asking because you want to share you can, when you feel it, and I suppose I might be more Hobbity, I,” you wet your lips and let out a quick breath glancing around in search of the right words. “It might be my past, or my genes, I do know there’s love there, so I’m not saying I think you’re cold or that I feel we’re unable to be over the moon open in the public. Nothing you or your family as done could make me feel that, even if it’s not quite in love yet, if that makes sense. I’m still trying to,”

“Find your footing,” you nodded, “Like I said, I am just asking, and I do know from you and what you have done for us, even in the simplest of things there is love there. Should, one day I share my feelings with you when I am certain myself of being at the moment wishing to share with you that you shouldn’t say the same, I won’t be giving you pressure to.”

“I know, you want me to feel safe, and I’m getting there. Pain I’m familiar with, loving people, showing that I’m there, easy, I don’t think I’ve been in love.”

“I haven’t, there was a few moments in my youth I imagined I had, one of our neighbors, she had these shimmering spinning tops we used to scrap over.” Making you giggle through his deep chuckle, “I do like the Hobbit way, and should it happen before from either of us, now I know it would be welcomed.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

He chuckled again, “Oh, Dwalin has not shared his early days with Bilbo. Blurted out his adoration over breakfast before coffee, they did not speak for three days.” Making you giggle again, “Amad eventually talked Bilbo down, well. More pressed down, until she became a common rival of sorts for Dwalin’s attention and he went home in a huff demanding they take a trip and he loved him and oh. Dwalin just about flew through the roof when he demanded, with a stomp, I might add, that he was moving into Bilbo’s little place above the shop to be within reach.” Giggles flooded out of you to his next freed set of chuckles, “Amad knows the struggles well enough to help when she can.”

Another sip of wine each and you were onto your veggies nearing the end of your chicken. A glance of your own to his watch found you still on schedule with more stories flooding out until the plates were cleared and up you slipped from your seat to the private bath while Thorin paid the bill and settled the desserts to be picked up later.

The glasses were finished off and grinning again he had you under his arm for the stroll back to the car in which he took hold of your hand feeling his nerves creeping up to see this spectacular show with you alone. To share this first time together and then to discuss it afterwards had to be one of the best parts of this evening as long as he could keep his mind off of kissing starting up once again to leave him weak in the knees. Just now verbalized he knew the guidelines you might enforce to remain calm in the steadying of your relationship but already he could tell just like him you were raring to be caught in the throes of a relationship openly with him.


	49. Morning After

All the same one wave of flashes soon traded for another once you were being let out in front of the Grand Palace Theatre. White stone with blue and gold accents glowed with fire lamps and flashes from the press and crowd here for the show, confirming he had the tickets in his pocket Thorin rested his arm back to where it felt at home, keeping you close to his side. Across the courtyard entrance he led the way passing up the rows of press that took turns shifting to steal pictures of you on the way in among the few other famous faces in the mix drawing points and stares from scattered people in the sea you waded through. Those flashes only bringing out the subtle glimmer of your eyes and clan markings across your skin underneath the stunning blue moon lighting up the night luring this reaction from you at its rarity. Straight up the steps past the front hall following the signs once tickets were presented a private path was named for you to walk behind one of the teen aids tasked with escorting box seat guests to their designated show.

Oddly warm the steps up to the private box reminded you of the shawl you had initially intended to bring forgotten at home leading surely to thoughts of stealing Thorin’s coat, a request he’d no doubt jump out of his jacket to oblige that request. Lit solely by lanterns on the wall the box set for four seats inside one of the eight private boxes, of which this was the best view of the show just off to the side of the upper balcony of public seating filling right now.

More gasps and stolen pictures came from those people watching while the teen motioned you towards your seats taking notice of your ears to mutter, **“Elf ears.”** Curiously you glanced to Thorin who inhaled sharply only to watch him turn a switch to guide the shine screen, much like a two way mirror works, across the front of the box, “Helps to keep your shine to yourselves, the upper balcony has them too while the main floor is lined up to not distract the cast.”

Out he hurried wishing you an enjoyable show to help the next group of ticket holders. Wetting his lips Thorin motioned to the two chairs, “Where do you want to sit?”

“Um, your right, I suppose.”

Grinning through a nod he replied, “Good, let me be buffer between you and our company for the evening.” Down you settled and at once his hand folded back in yours to rest across your lap, ready however to pull back at his question of, “Are you cold? My jacket’s yours if you do get cold.”

“Nice and warm, but thank you.”

Over his arm your hand eased and an irritated grumble came from the Dwarf and Dam entering, both oddly tall who looked you over judgingly when you glanced at the curious pair who promptly turned to make a fuss and see who would trade booths with them. “Do you know them?” you whispered and he shook his head.

Muttering back lowly, “Not a clue. Perhaps it was the screen…”

The excited squeal of the two Hobbit lasses who waved your way. The taller of the two saying, “This is such a better booth!”

While the shorter gave you both a grin saying encouragingly, “No worries, we have no issue with the Frankfurt clan.”

Your eyes narrowed curiously while Thorin rumbled back, “I’m from the Longbeard clan.”

Making her brows furrow and the taller say, “No, they distinctly said they didn’t wish to sit near a pair of Frankfurts.”

Thorin, “I have no idea where that comes from,”

Softly you asked, “Isn’t that sausage?”

Making Thorin look your way, “There is one similarly named…”

The taller however hurried to claim her seat grinning at you both saying, “Either way, no take backs.” Settling her skirt around her lap making Thorin chuckle to himself at the shorter settling down right next to her just as excitedly. “I have seen you though, in magazines.”

Thorin reached over extending his free hand hers folded into, “Thorin Durin,”

“Hey! Durin, just like in the Bunny Show! How do you all like it?”

He chuckled again at her releasing his hand, “We absolutely adore the show.”

Her eyes snapped to you asking, “Do you like the show?”

“Well I work on it,”

That had them both gasping and the shorter saying, “No! What aspect?!”

Thorin grinned saying, “This is Jaqi Pear,” where gasps should have come their jaws dropped with only squeaks escaping the excited pair whose mouths clamped shut to the warning for everyone to silence their phones signaling the three minute warning to the show.

Excitedly in a hushed whisper the shorter asked, “Could we get an autograph after?”

“Um,” you said opening your clutch to bring out a flip notepad and a pen the pair gave you their names to be added to the messages wanted and signed underneath to go with an angled picture by the taller one, capturing all your heads in a line before their wide smiling thanks and group pocketing of distractions to the dimming of the lights.

Drums echoed through the theater from behind the still closed curtains that slowly began to inch back revealing the opening scene of men calling to arms for the build up of the wartime era show. Quietly Thorin eased his arm more in its usual place resting across your lap allowing your free hand to rest on top of it while, if you wished it was there to be used as a pillow to lean against if you so wished. Sudden silence brought on the opening monologue from the official rallying the people to volunteer to fight in the looming war growing closer by the day branching to what would be the bitter sweet romance of the show.

Absolute wonder, the quote wasn’t wrong in the reviews commonly popping up and between the effects, acting and amazing script flooded with musical numbers hindering focus being anywhere but the stage. Tucked nicely against Thorin’s side your shimmering self didn’t bother anyone behind the screen aiding your two show buddies in hiding their own joyful shimmers. Nearly three hours and a near blush inducing shout out to all the lovers both together and apart between their final bows came before the final closing of the curtains.

Once on your feet you asked, “There a bathroom up here?”

Thorin nodded, “Yes, just out here,” wetting his lips he kept hold of your hand guiding you out of the booth and down the hall to your left to the private toilet open and lit up you stepped into and closed the door ensuring it was locked behind you to quickly relieve yourself as he waited outside. As if anyone would dare to try and pass him up to get inside protectively a scowl fought to ease onto his face, promptly leaving upon hearing the lock shift and the door easing open again.

Trading places he slipped inside while the duo from your box waited in line gushing about the show eager to hear your own thoughts and to share they were off home once Thorin was out again to keep watch, both having met the cast months prior in a different show in Orcarni. Waves parted you in their joint step inside the toilet Thorin had just exited keeping their conversation going.

Hand in hand once more he kept hold ensuring through the trip down the steps there were no stumbles until at the base he could ease his arm back around your back. Lingering behind the crowds to the little gift shop you went smirking at Thorin’s taking hold of a wooden block to be traded for a copy of the cast recording of the show. A postcard set for your sisters was chosen and brought over to the register Thorin insisted on paying for that you set inside your clutch on the way to the crowded inner courtyard with more stands to browse with show merchandise.

Woven bracelets seemed to be snapped up very fast leaving just a few bell key chains that from your glance away seemed to vanish traded for money in the hands of those manning the stands realizing there was a group circling behind the both of you picking like vultures anything you seemed to take an interest in led by none other than the sausage couple who refused to sit by you. **“Evening,”** Thorin stated curtly to the Dwarf trying to cut in front of him beside the husband of the couple in charge. The latter he turned to ask, “Frankfurts?”

The Dwarf snorted then huffed out, **“I don’t mingle with the likes of your clan.”**

Guiding his wife away only to hear a teen chuckle out, **“Bit hard to dodge the Longbeards in Erebor.”**

 **“Longbeard?!”** The husband asked while Thorin led you onwards to the next stand not bothering to get an apology or explanation once he caught the cast of the show near to the end of the common seat ticket holders wishing to linger for autographs and pictures sharing whispers that the currently gossiped about new couple was to be meeting them soon. The wait didn’t seem to last too long as smiling through a series of people approaching you both as well kept you plenty busy for the final stands of anchor related merch to sell out robbing you of a tiny canon you really wanted.

One overly excited fan by a worker there was managed away from you both saying, “Miss Pear, Mr Durin, your group of booth are up for the meetings now.” Then proceeded to distract the fan all the way out to the front courtyard ensuring they were guided to a waiting taxi so they wouldn’t be around when you did go to leave yourselves.

Quite excitedly the cast listened to your praising comments and proceeded to gush about not just your show but some of the teas they had taken to trying from a book recommended from the Brew and Grew’s website brightening his grin. A few from the group took to asking more questions on their tea topic while coyly secrets were tried to be asked about the show while one brought up the ad on his phone asking, “This book, Venture posted about, I don’t need to know when, please just tell me there’s a book.”

With a giggle you replied, “From what I know a book is in the works.” Causing his arms to shoot up in an excited swiveling kick of his leg for a brief circle of his spot making you say, “Which part were you wanting to read more on?”

His and three others blurted out, “The Countess!” Making you giggle again to one saying, “Guh, just everything about her mysterious past and how she talked about growing up with Wolsey and Raul and the Duke and Adrianna.”

Another said, “And we do love Bunny! Just, we jumped right into the tale with her and just the detail of those Dams we just have to know more!”

Thorin chuckled rumbling, “I did tell you Dams are more popular than Dwarrows.”

“Well,” you said pausing to wet your lips causing their brows to arch up excitedly freeing an anxious giggle from you. “I will say in taking a story, between a screenplay, a radio show, a cartoon or a book they have to be presented differently. So I know the show so far is very condensed compared to the whole-, um,” waving your hand in search for the word you were trying to lead up to.

Thorin chuckled saying, “What she means is you start the book with the lore, build the world and then the story takes place. However the book would go it would have illustrations and fuller descriptions that would allow you to see it in your mind. With that no doubt back stories will be fleshed out. I know my sister especially loves hearing anything available about the Countess. And those stickers were loved by my clan, they just poured over them memorizing her to picture her in speaking on the show.”

You pointed and nodded to Thorin’s answer and one of the cast asked, “There will be more stickers coming out? I have three sheets left from my set of the Countess, I can’t wait to see who’s next!”

“Well they should be up tomorrow,” encouraging excited squeaks and smiles from the group who at a grumble and frown met mumble from one of the aids there huffed at having to halt the conversation to take pictures and sign the playbills and even the postcards you brought out for you to do so.

One of the cast said, “I am surprised no one has asked me to sign a cannon yet,”

To which you replied, “They were out when I got there, or I would-,”

That had his beard bristling up and off he stormed making you look to Thorin who simply chuckled and eased his arm again across your back, the look on your face causing a chuckling cast member to say, “They’re always a bit stingy on the canons for some reason. Every time we try to find a reason it always changes, we do love the canons.”

“Who wouldn’t love a good cannon. Would look nice next to my catapult collection.” That had smirks easing out and brows raised in curiosity making you giggle and say, “My baby sisters and I had some fun times having mock battles with their building block castles. Then they were banned for a time on rather biased grounds when I got a bit too in depth on the battles.” Making the group chuckle as Thorin tried to hold back his laughter by wiping his free hand across his lips and beard.

“We all have those moments,” one of the cast replied seeing the one returning with a canon in hand he pulled out a marker to sign for you then pass over parting your lips.

“One canon, even added my, ‘Be the boom you wish to feel’ line from the show.” From his palm he passed Thorin an anchor medallion adding, “Did not forget you, found this hidden as well, it has the kraken on it if you spin it fast enough taking down a ship.”

“Thank you,” Thorin hummed eyeing the silver medallion with the holes used to let light in for the illusion.

“Thank you,” you said accepting it, “I’ll go pay-,”

He shook his head lifting a hand, “Least we could do consider it a fair trade, part of our show does have a number based off of one of your old songs on the album you put out. Wouldn’t be nearly as big a hit without it.”

“Thank you, really.” More groans came at the next reminder to go and you both waved saying goodnight to the departing cast you split from to walk the other way to the distant car. Excitedly however you squeaked out to Thorin, “I got a cannon!”

Lowly he chuckled leaning in to kiss your forehead, “Yes, it will look lovely with the catapults.”

“Can we move those to the parlor?”

“Absolutely. We can wage our own battles one day.”

Lowly you said, “They didn’t have to give me the canon,”

He chuckled again, “I think it was a matter of principal, fans were being unable to purchase canons they love to sign. Besides, I have been wanting one of these for years. Even online, super rare.”

Past the open gate a row of cameras were waiting and through another stolen brush of his hand down his beard he smirked catching the glint of light flashing off his new ring sure to draw some attention. Under the bright moonlight the fountains seemed to light up the path back reminding silently just where the cobbled path turns back to concrete. Tucked back into the car on the other side of the questions sent your way both answered and not about the assumed date, your status and thoughts on the show ended at the closing of the door. A second stop back to Dushin-Mizim and a bag with the desserts and wine were carried out by Thorin, who eagerly hurried back to not give anyone chance to pester you while alone in the car.

Smiling again he cuddled up once again back to his former spot keeping hold of the bag for the drive home again eager to both move those catapults and get to the remainder of the date. Even the driver seemed pleased to get back to the house ensuring the safe return of his passengers on their special night. Keeping watch until the door was locked once on the other side of it. To the parlor you went settling the canon in its new home on the mantle and over the roomba you stepped heading for your room to Thorin’s hum of, “Time to change, then we can dig in and cuddle.” He tried to step back only to the feel of fingers lifting his tie he froze and promptly followed the timid tug on the accessory.

Warm lips met his in a muffle of sighs, barely a few moments it lasted only to end as quick as it had begun. A welcome parting came minutes later in the split of the hall when time came to change for the night granting a chance to change and wash up. Quite easily the makeup on your face came off and back out of the dress and heels you slipped, changing to comfy shorts and a baggy t shirt undoing the braids in your hair that Thorin’s request to braid popped up again. Back in the hall he was waiting in just sweats and his socks beaming at you with bag in hand. Next in the kitchen another bashful glance your way had him purring, “Everything alright?”

“Just, I have wine glasses,” he smirked watching you pull out two wine glasses with dark silver octopi as stems holding up the glass cups luring an adoring smile and chuckle from him.

“Perfect.” Silverware in hand he led the way to the living room only to turn for your bedroom to the sound of squawking from the amorous new raven couple. Easing the door shut he turned watching you switch on the tv and bring out a pop up desk usually used for laptops for a table the wine bottle and glasses were settled on top of. The desserts however went on the towel brought for keeping crumbs and spills in check.

To the wine being uncorked bashfully again his eyes looked you over and he purred, “You took out the flowers.”

Catching his eye his cheeks blushed a faint pink in the reply of, “Well you did say you wanted to braid it tonight.”

“I did,” he cleared his throat and replied, “yes,” from the nightstand where it was left he accepted the comb passed to him and once shifted behind you his fingers tenderly ensured each strip of those unruly curls he absolutely adored was wound back and post shiver from you he grinned tying the braid off.

Both hands rested on your upper arms in a lean forward to claim another warm kiss at the glance back at him. The lingering moment of just noses brushing to the stroke of a thumb across your cheek could have lasted a lifetime if he had his way, yet a loud commercial turned his head and the focus shifted to his opening and pouring the wine to fill these perfect glasses. Teasing nibbles of each dessert were shared between sips and in a trip to the bathroom from you he cleaned up returning to resume cuddling to finish off the near empty wine bottle once the second was in the wine cellar with the two other bottles sent along with the tokens from the clan ravens.

Lost from the film empty glasses and table aside an eye drooping stroke of Thorin’s beard and low growling hums muffled between lips in the melt together following a slide of your leg to lay over his. However he tried to convince even himself to stop the addictive silky skin wafting of apples and honey mingled with his own scent of pine and cinnamon tempted him to keep hold of the body tangling with his. Fingers easing around his side however halted his next broken growl to the kisses peppering down the side of his neck in a pause for air. Down he slid and burrowing his head in your neck his arms tangled around your waist luring an irritated pout from the addictive woman he rumbled to, “Go to bed,” to.

“I am in bed,” you muttered back only making him nestle closer clenching his eyes shut.

“Sleep, sleep.”

“Sleep, sleep?” You repeated curiously.

“More kisses tomorrow. Names for tea are fuzzy, sleep, sleep.”

Rolling your eyes you tugged the blankets higher and laid your arms across his back with a sigh, “Fine, sleep, sleep.”

*

One groan, a pained hiss and off to the Midwife Balin gathered up his family breaking Frerin from his weeding up his front garden at his new home to claim little Billi as to not disturb the date of their usual sitter, Thorin. Though where smooth sailing was presumed it was not coming as a clear scan of the belly proved the now awkwardly lined up baby had been hiding a sibling from the previous scan.

“This is not good,” echoed in Balin’s ears after having scrubbed up to stand beside his Wife’s head through her c-section they were readying her for. The words were to the spiking worries of their clan waiting in the packed lounge spreading the word that this surprisingly detected chord dilemma pressing the formerly hidden second child inching further down closer to harm as it simply followed its twin lower to greet their clan. The presumed eager false labor pains for the much later than estimated pregnancy with twins no doubt was well past wrong of a conclusion. One simple slice and quite easily within a matter of moments apart the pair of crying babies thwarted of their surprise attack underwent a full physical to confirm to their kin that the pair were in fact the picture of health despite the early scare.

“You’re saying your friend said you smelled like raspberries and honey meaning that labor was coming?”

Balin’s Wife nodded saying, “Cucumbers not raspberries. She’s part Maiar, happens quite often to her noticing labor a day ahead of the curve.”

The Doctor blinked at her a moment and said, “I will have to look into finding a Maiar assistant then. I do apologize for doubting you, merely it was not long ago that you had found out you were carrying at all.”

Balin grinned nursing his newborn son from the bottle pumped for him stating, **“A perfect surprise. Straight from Mahal’s plushy beard.”** His mother in law chuckled nursing the boy’s sister while Balin’s Wife was being soaked in an Elvish bath to help her healing from the sudden surgery speed up. Word exploded through the clan while the suite they were stay in overnight was being readied. Even just for caution it was tradition to have one night monitored at least meaning Dwalin and Bilbo would be left to wait until the clan could welcome the duo home the following day.

_** hours later at breakfast **_

The ring from Thorin’s phone grumbling had him surprisingly awakening alone in his bed back in his old bedroom. Turning his head to the side to reach for said phone only to scream and clamber back on the bed when his hand landed on the drool coated tongue of a hissing turtle. Once turned around however on top of a far too furry comforter his feet shifted in the darkness his eyes couldn’t blink away. Around his middle he felt your legs fold to your hands clenching on his shoulders with your loose bangs and braid falling over your face and down his bare back with rapid pants for air wondering what you had been jerked awake for. “Spider?”

“What?” He muttered realizing his face was in your belly with your breasts pressed awkwardly to the top of his head causing his blindness at his nose catching your shirt. Halfway lost to the feel of your legs clenched to his ribs for dear life as you tried to wake up and find what the danger was.

“Was there a spider? I mint misted the place I shouldn’t have any.”

“No, snapping turtle.” Under your curls your furrowed gaze turned to the side of the room you could see wondering if he had mistaken a brave escaped turtle from your fountain as a snapper. Only for him to lower to his knees and ease you onto his lap muttering to the wave of curls slicking from his back to his chest in the released hand of yours trying to pull the braid and bangs from your face. “Bad dream. Sorry.”

Deeply you sighed and leaned forward resting your head on his shoulders bringing out his grin at he chance to hold you closer to his chest as your legs settled on the bottom of his feet behind him relaxing from the panicked waking.

“I’ll make breakfast. With that pineapple tea you like.”

“Ok, then I have to start on some bread.” Just barely he inched back only to pause at the flick you gave to his beard doubling his grin to your saying, “Just checking.” Off his lap you eased and lowly he chuckled taking hold of your hand he raised to kiss tenderly on the back of it through your joint slide to the edge of the bed.

The night again flashed through his mind and he tried not to blush for how badly he wished to have woken you up to sweet kisses across your cheeks and not screaming through a jolt upright saving you from a giant snapping turtle that wasn’t there. Yet you didn’t seem too put off by the awakening, perhaps to the possibility of your having woken to the discovery of spiders or from nightmares of your own, though most likely not hoisting you off the bed. Lowly he rumbled sheepishly, “I will try my best not to hoist you up next time we cuddle.”

Weakly you giggled replying, “Thran used to do the same thing when we first got home from service. Still does through hail storms.”

Curiously he asked, “Why didn’t you end up together?”

“He married one of my Hobbit cousins, they had Leg.”

“Oh, I didn’t know.”

You shook your head, “Over 600 years ago, he still misses her terribly while she’s out sailing with Cirdan.”

“She’s alive,”

You nodded and said, “Oh, sorry, yes, half Vanyar too. Taller than me, loves porpoise cannot get enough of her rescue missions and Thran makes certain to ensure she has the freedom to explore to her heart’s content. Some couples just thrive long distance. Sort of a foreplay I think for when they do get to cuddle again. Harshly the opposite from Glori and Echo, who mope terribly when apart, perfectly capable of being so but they are just dreadful mopes.”

Lowly he chuckled and said, “I fear I might just be a mope. Not certain how I could have handled Helm’s Deep without you.”

After a giggle you replied, “I’m not overly certain, I rarely allow myself a moment without distraction to check. I do get moments of being possessive though, just a bit.”

“All Hobbits do,” he hummed stealing a glance your way pleased at least in that he wasn’t alone in experiencing and might be understood if he did again in the future.

Inside the kitchen hands released and to his filling of the kettle the bare stretch of counter was readied for your dough making. Across your kitchen counters bubbles spread as you scrubbed them down and wiped them dry after with wash rags added to your laundry. Bowls sat with supplies around them in your usual conveyer belt fashion for your bread making. To the end of your supplies you mixed a bowl of dough that you kneaded then left to rise. Tucks and rolls of the dough brought Thorin closer and had you giggling out, “Want to give it a try?”

“I’ve made bread before, just like watching you.” Again you giggled to his eyes traveling from your face to the dough and back asking after a few moments, “You do feel safe?”

The question had you pause and look up at him with brow raised, he said, “That was why you stayed in Beryl, you didn’t feel safe to be near your friends when you had to stay away from your Amad.”

“I really am starting to.” He nodded then grinned as you added, “I think I’m getting braver. You?”

“Oh, still adjusting to stepping out from clan roofs. Starting on our own feet.” In starting on breakfast he heated up the oven for you and watched the first set of dough rising between glances of you setting the table. The doorbell rang and curiously you glanced to the door from Kuu’s stroll back to the greenhouse with his bowl of peas. “Who would that be at this hour?”

A shrug was his answer and to the door you went, where once open you eyed Frerin with a smirk and arms full with both sleeping Billi and her things along with a box at his feet, “You got a package, sorry, I dropped it and I had to scoot it up the walk.”

“Oh,” you said crouching to lift the oddly unmarked box that with a shift in your palms had you muttering, “Where did you find it?”

“Didn’t, one of our cousin’s sent those along. Thorin mentioned something about envelopes, and after your ‘Stamp Guy’ message another cousin with a surplus of envelopes, not bunnies but we thought fireflies might suit.”

“I love fireflies,” escaped you in an elated sigh.

Widely his grin split and he replied, “Good,” As you stepped back he joined you in to the kitchen where you caught Thorin’s eye. “Morning, glad I didn’t wake you, thought I’d share the news, labor started last night, Balin and his Wife left me sitting. Dwalin said he’d come by later, twins.”

Your lips parted and Thorin let out an amazed chuckle to your move to open the box to peek at one of the envelopes only to feel eyes on you again as Frerin settled the things down on the empty counter closest to him. When your eyes met his again Thorin glanced between you as his brother said, “Second baby had the chord around its neck nearly, had it dropped lower could have done harm. If she hadn’t been warned-,”

“Please don’t say that, what you’re bound to say, what they’re bound to. I just noticed a musk, I am beyond thrilled both babies and Mom is safe. I didn’t know anything could be wrong, it’s all to chance.”

Frerin grinned coming closer to give you a half hug with his free arm, “All the same, thank you for warning her is all I meant. Now Fundin has three grandbabies from Balin, three more than they had anticipated a decade ago.”

Thorin hummed out, “No doubt Dwalin is beside himself cuddling with Frodo.”

Frerin, “Oh no, Mal has Frodo, at least until Bilbo finishes his latest client then Dwalin when visiting is up will bring the two round here to share the latest checks. So far full bill of health for the three of them and the clan is rambling up a giggle party.”

You looked to Thorin who chuckled saying, “Giggle parties are for presenting newborn Pebbles, first to make the Pebble laugh is their godparent.”

Frerin, “For the added bonus of the one who can name their guiding animals properly.”

Thorin hummed, “I will owe them two gifts.”

“We can share my gifts, already picked them.”

Frerin’s brow inched up, “Gifts?”

You nodded, “Coming from Hobbits I always plan for multiples.” Helping Frerin to set up the high chair for Billi and bring out her jar of food he got to feeding her. The placement of food on the table however had granted Thorin a chance to steal a kiss on your cheek glad for the image of sharing a welcoming gift as a couple on your first official day as one, and Frerin a glimpse of your ring on Thorin’s finger.

Lowly Frerin cleared his throat and looked his widely grinning brother’s face over knowing just why he had made the noise, bringing his hand over in front of him while you brought the fruit spreads over from the fridge. Moving his hand closer Thorin bit back his urge to shout all you had shared on the traditions of protecting your partner on a Blue Moon and calmly boasted the tale then said, “Jaqi made it, Galvorn with Ithildin etchings and a stone from her collection coated in resin.” The materials enough equated to a proposal under certain rather irritating circumstances as like Bunny and Durin that topic was being evaded just barely.

Frerin however looked to you making you glance up at him wide eyed a moment only for him to say with a grin, “Announcement should be on the morning news if you wanted to watch it.”

“About the twins?”

Both brothers shook their heads, “No, tradition to wait a week.”

Thorin continued, “Even news broadcasts refuse to air the news for that window in respect to the mother granting ample time and space for transporting baby home again.”

Frerin, “They know no doubt, have received the news. While I would like to know, how was the show?”

“It was phenomenal, and we even got a canon out of it.”

That had his mouth drop and Thorin chuckling out, “Jaqi mentioned they were holding back and apparently the cast does miss the chance to have cannons to sign went to fetch one for us themselves. Even got me a kraken pendant. They’re up with our catapult shelf.”

“Oh, nearly missed out on more if not for the sausage couple.”

Frerin, “Now we’re getting somewhere.”

Thorin, “The couple first sharing a box with us mistook me from some Frankfurt clan. After the show got to trying to swipe everything out of our being able to even see them until I said we’re the Longbeards not the Frankfurts.” Tried to uncover who the mysterious clan was lasted through the meal enough for you to have gotten up to add your dough to the pan to be put in to bake while the meal was finished and cleaned up afterwards.


	50. Orange/White beds - Twins Giggle Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realized i was at nine pages so i figure i'd go ahead and post this bit i had and get onto the next chapter. :D If there's anything you're waiting on some more of in this series like a new adventure, domestic fluff or some more Durin moments please let me know. :D

To the sound of the broadcast of the news you started on the next batch of dough. On top of a heat resistant set of wood blocks you laid over your counters you left the hot trays of bread to cool while you started to mix the next bowls worth. Gritty the mixture slowly turned to the supple dough you needed to the opening monologue breaking to, **_‘And on our top story for the day the opening of Clustered Anchors in Erebor came with the weight of another stunning opening, that of the official claiming of Thorin Durin.’_**

Frerin came into the kitchen while Thorin changed Billi, smirking as you muttered, “Claiming,”

**_‘The eldest son of Thrain son of Thror attended the opening of the show as an official announcement of their status as a couple. From the cast to the few people they did come into contact with all said they were incredibly affectionate and spoke of plans afterwards. This morning we have received notice of the official statement the Durins have printed on their family website and no doubt official portraits will surely follow for the stunningly betrothed couple, yes betrothed, their portraits no doubt will be taken or available soon. Although the news of the status was far from surprising if you had taken notice of a certain piece of jewelry the young Durin was sporting.’_ **

You rolled your eyes leaving the dough to rise in taking out one roll to cook another leaving the hot one to cool. “By the size alone they will be commenting on their suspicions of an engagement due to a proposal worthy stone from you.”

Softly you sighed out, “Technically we are engaged. Just shredding hairs.”

Frerin chuckled at Thorin’s entrance asking, “Who is shredding hairs? Sounds painful.” Letting out a gasping smile at Billi’s reach up to grab his braid in his beard to admire the bead securing the end of it before awkward tries to grab his mustache shifting his upper lip through his adoring stare at his niece.

Frerin chuckled out, “Your Mafioso here was commenting that your betrothal already constitutes engagement based on the news’ comments on your ring.”

Thorin hummed out, “Better to give them more announcements to wait on.”

The sound of brakes squeaking had Frerin checking the door and calling back, “Expecting a delivery?”

Thorin hurried to the door joining him, “Ooh, that would be the beds.” Easing Billi into the playpen on the way. Huffs and puffs sounded through your mixing up some muffin and brownie mix while chatting to the girl, the mix was added to your second oven with timer set to bring out after another loaf was ready to be finished off.

 ** _“And in related news, Wolsey is here!!”_** An excited squeal cane from the news anchors who delved more into the arrival of the second bout of stickers related to the Bunny Show. **_“The dynamic lovers are now a duo, our Countess can now be displayed with her cumbersome Prince Charming. Last month the Countess stickers were the first glimpse into the world of his addictive show and everyone was boots over beard for the impossible stunner selling out in a matter of hours, creating a backlist of orders that is still holding and gradually shipping copies to loves of our Grand Lady of Mischief. And now we get to see the fella who had her begrudgingly offered attentions focused on him for so long until the stars aligned and courtship ensued. I am not alone in shrieking once we got a good glimpse of the golden haired Dwarf.”_**

Frerin with a grin came back into view eyeing Billi now nodding off in her pop up crib you were keeping an eye on as you bustled around prepping your treats and odd bowl of lemons you had gathered from the greenhouse the day before. “Making brownies now? And muffins?”

“Nice to get it all done at once.”

Two trays of muffins were eased into the one to the sound of the door again turning Thorin with a curious furrow of his brows. “Jaqi, they need you to sign.”

Out you came and smiled accepting the pad and stylus from the Elf who said, _“Three packages for you today Miss Pear.”_

 _“Three,”_ You muttered to yourself glancing at the duo in the back of the shipping van who unloaded a wooden carrier for a painting followed by a trunk they carefully moved into the front hall with a medium sized box on top. The trio nodded heir heads wishing you all a good day and turned back to their van as Frerin closed the door to Thorin returning with a box cutter he passed to you.

Starting with the box you gasped at the beyond fluffy fake panda fur blanket you giggled folding back up to our back into the box for later as you eyed the envelope that was on top of it in Frerin’s hand. At your approval he opened it and showed you the simple note reading simply _‘Welcome Home’_ signed clearly by Thranduil, Amrod and Amras. With the note was the key to the painting case and the trunk locks the brothers unlocked to find a stunning decorative vase you agreed to move to the living room and a medium sized painting of a scenic landscape with playing sheep you smiled and took to lean against the wall of the living room bare of decorations where the image could be hung high enough the be viewed properly. Most the other rooms curved on the walls bare enough for the painting that size and with a smirk at your pleased expression of the gift Thorin hummed, “I’ll break out the stud finder to hang it tomorrow for you.”

“Thank you,” You said and turned to hurry back to answer another timer for one of your treats in the kitchen as trunk and case were taken to the garage and the blanket to your room to be draped over your bed later. Back he went to your side to hear with Frerin more about the brothers who had gifted you the decorations and their significance. Though their hand made declaration had them all the more grateful and understanding of their importance to you. Priceless gifts from equally as talented friends who always hoped to help you decorate your well deserved home one day. The doorbell however at the timer for the brownies pulled him away again with a scowl and grumbled argument against being pulled away at his try to inch closer to steal a kiss on your cheek.

.

“Twelve pounds a piece! Dam and Dwarrow!” Dwalin exclaimed loud enough past Thorin’s shoulder letting you know while you stored the last of your bread, muffins and brownies. Into the entrance hall he came pausing at the large box left by the door asking as Bilbo and Frodo hurried in towards the incredible smells coming from the kitchen. “What’s with the box cousin?”

Thorin said, “Ah, that’s one of the bed kits for the orange and white room.”

Dwalin asked, “Here?”

Thorin nodded, “We’d need room to build in there. Not much give if we packed them all in. Two are stacked as the other is off by itself.”

Dwalin looked from his cousin to the box making Thorin grin knowing he was feeling the same urge to build it as he and Frerin had upon passing the kit that just drew the eye in the mostly assembled home.

Bilbo grinned seeing the bread tucked into the tiered bread boxes then shifted his eyes to the lemon slices coated in honey and sugar lying in a clear pan. “Are those lemons?”

“Yes, do you need lemons, my tree is just exploding with them.”

“Don’t use them often, however, what are you making with this?”

“I have some lime left too that I’m letting cool in the fridge freshly crushed that I will layer with cherry drizzle and peach peels.” His eyes narrowed and you grinned saying, “You add them to little cucumber crackers, have to freeze it first, it’s like an ice cream brittle.”

Frerin’s eyes narrowed asking, “Who taught you that?”

“I assume it’s an Elf thing if you haven’t heard of it. Cirdan’s Naneth taught me.”

Thorin entered the room with a grin coming to bring out the lime he helped you to layer with the peach peels in the other bowl you then added to the freezer. His relative’s curious glances had him saying, “It will be lovely, now, Mafioso, since we are greater in number and require distraction how about we crack open one of those bed kits? Hmm?”

Kili walked in grinning as Fili asked, “What are we building?” Gladly making room for Mal between them who grinned at you.

“Alright, since you outnumber me.” That was your reply and leading the way you found the toolbox beside the first kit Thorin grinned brightly at you having been caught at his obvious wish to sneak time to break this kit open anyways with or without you. “Oh,” the kit was unpacked with all supplies organized by lettered sticker and size, certain to leave brackets and the screws and nails in their lettered bags inside the ring of wood for easier access.

“Oh?” The others parroted back and you glanced up, “It’s in Avari...” looking up at the doorway you asked Roac from his dangle in the doorway arch asking, **_“Could you ask Kuu here? He knows Avari better than I do.”_** Sighing as you recounted the countless nature shows he absorbed in the language you had been trying to learn to share that time with him.

The Dwarves couldn’t help but grin at the thought of being led in this project by a great owl but smiled openly at his eager perch off to the side grinning at the booklet propped up so you could see the pictures and he could read the words. Tangled in holds to keep the halfway assembled platform frame backs began to clench and limbs tremble as he read, “Firmly lodge squirrel into each corner faucet.”

Heads turned to the bird as you said, “I am fairly certain that rune is not squirrel. I promise you it’s not.”

“No, it says clearly, squirrel and faucet, the latter however I am doubting. Hmm.” With feathers fluffing up his body turned with head straightening up from its sideways bend in a trot to the door. “I will fetch my translation guide.”

Once clear of the door the others chuckled at your mutter of, “It’s not squirrel...” Resting your forehead on the wood plank you were holding up. On Fili’s right as he kept his corner steady for Kili to add whatever the non squirrel part into the non faucet part to latch all four panels together to form a sturdy base the middle panels would be screwed into separating the cubbies for storage underneath the bed to go with the smaller ones around the edges of the cushioned headboards.

“It is not squirrel,” he replied once open translation dictionary was laid out beside the booklet and you rolled your eyes to yourself out of his view hearing him flip the page to double check faucet as well before the project could carry on. “Secure the screw into the locked brackets.”

Glancing at the bird you heard Kili ask, “Which screw? There’s twelve types.”

Kuu grinned with head tilted over the booklet and read the letters off for which end of the bed they were going in. Chuckles were muffled from those around you and the project continued. Until with a deep sigh all heads turned to the next kit as Kuu excitedly moved his things on top of the completed bed to be out of the way for the next tricky kit. Having ended the first where more than a few of you had been pinched or bitten by one piece or another with more than enough bruises to spare and Thorin with two fingers taped together in what would begin to be a trend among the group.

.

Home and ready to greet their clan the twins to Balin and his wife’s the whole clan was gathered. Your group being last after having finished off the final fourth bed now marked off your list just waiting for the mattresses and to be made. Not far away the walk didn’t take long and with presents in hand Thorin led the way proud to have your braid, his ring and the first couple gift from the pair of you to go with the treats you had brought. All eagerly claimed at the door with Thorin first to be lured over to his cousins’ youngest their elder sister smiled and waved to. You however smiled speaking to Gorgo in her elated sharing of news on a cousin of theirs, “All us expecting have gotten extra testing and one of her cousins has the same condition they found and she is having a precautionary c-section as well in a week, very near to the end of her term as well.”

“Oh-,”

Her hand claimed yours through her smile, “Now we know, it’s a genetic condition that in a few months a small procedure can correct to prevent this again, they have a blood test for it and without pregnancy it is easier to treat for those who do have it from her line. Doctors don’t normally test for it that is how it was missed all this time in their clan. Please don’t worry, a big fuss won’t be made, but when you are ready for pebbles of your own we will all hope to be as supportive as you have been to us, one Amad to another.”

Dis by her side smiled seeing Thorin halfway pouting after his turn in greeting the non giggling duo and moved to speak with their parents stealing a glance back to you sharing the details on the ring the couple had spotted. Nodding her head she said, “Your turn, if they don’t giggle the couple chooses by default.”

Across the room you went to the bassinet holding the contently grunting twins whose eyes came to focus on you as you came to stand over them, “Well look at you two. Clever little Lark and a coy little Fox.” Fast and shrill the pair shrieked out in unison for the start of a trio of giggles at your hand lowering to tap the soles of their raised feet with toes wiggling. Both boy and girl fully expecting the attention to them as everyone else had given the customary swipe of fingers along the bottom of their feet in the Hobbitish welcome.

All around you however smiles spread at the highly acceptable choice of their godmother with a slightly confused Frerin behind you who was chosen as godfather at the next set of silence splitting giggles while you moved to Thorin’s side. The elder brother however chuckled easing his arm around your back leaning in to press a gentle kiss to your forehead and grin at his younger brother saying, “Bout time you gained a giggle.”

Balin chuckled as his wife said to you, “The pair of you will suit out twins nicely. How did you guess their animal guides?”

“Feeling, bit like a dream,”

That made her grin spread, “Your Hobbit is showing,” making you grin to yourself.

Balin however said, “Fine gift you made my cousin.”

“Thank you, call me selfish but I’d have hated for Thorin to lose himself, me and his bond with all of you.”

That had Balin and his wife looking to Thorin who flashed a grin saying, “Ones betrothed to Vanyar trade gifts or the Blue Moon makes them lose themselves, their Ones and to their kin. Like our Donkey Days.”

That had you grin sheepishly, “Though ours tend to be more foreboding.”

Thorin, “It’s to honor Varda sparing a pair of lovers set apart by distance who risk meeting under the Blue Moon sleeping in the forest holding hands under a sheet of woven clover, it’s a beautiful story.” He said peering at you sweetly a moment then to his smiling cousins again.

Balin, “Very beautiful. Though Gran nearly had a heart palpitation seeing that ring.”

“I know it’s big, it has to be a size proportionate to my wealth. And I had the emerald and galvorn and ithildin in my trunks.”

Balin’s wife chuckled, “They are lovely choices.”

“Well if you need any gems I got some.” Making her chuckle again with Balin.

At least until she opened the gifts and let out soft gasps at the blankets decorated with foxes and larks with a fox and lark stuffie to go with each perfect for each of them she hugged you both in thanks. Gifts they were tucked in with at their naptime, which came fairly soon at their yawn that rippled through the household ushering everyone out with respectful nods nice and quiet to not disturb the duo with Frerin gladly taking up Billi accepting another night in charge of his niece to let the babies still get adjusted to being home. Mal and the boys under Dwalin and Bilbo’s watch were off to a film on an impromptu date night under supervision to a cgi kid friendly film they and Frodo had been waiting to see easing its approval by all.

.

Beside you however Gorgo stole a chance to sneak a few pictures of the carrier you had made for your first draft having already taken pictures of the leather bindings you had done for the movements as a set. “We just want to be sure to honor the full setup you have to be true to the series. Are your other drafts bound similarly?”

“Second and third, yes. Haven’t gotten to the etchings yet, I usually wait until then to bind them. But I had an idea for the spines especially that they would form a picture after the first novel.”

Gorgo, “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

“Though there are a few symbols pertaining to Durin I’d need clearance on first to be certain they are fine.”

Thorin beside you said, “Of course we would love to approve them. There aren’t many that would be restricted from use pertaining to Durin for the public.”

“Not truly for restricted reasons, more like a spell check of sorts on his runes I used for one of his titles.” Making Thorin chuckle, “There’s one title I keep inversing and I can’t seem to keep it straight in my head when writing it as you read it out of order.”

Gorgo grumbled, “That one-,”

And Thorin chuckled out, “Each Dwarf Father has their own jumbled title, others get those mixed all the time.”

“Well I know I got it right in the book, just, on it.”

Gorgo grinned, “We will gladly check any of those issues for you that you might feel timid on.”

“There is one when I was writing it none of the Dwarves got on Ruun, it’s a pun but obviously it went over their heads.”

Thorin, “In Khuzdul?” You nodded and he said, “Yes, Khuzdul has rules on puns.”

“Well I’m not taking it out,” making him chuckle again, “Part of the point it’s in there, Bunny tells it to Durin and it flies over his head and he gets into this huge argument over the logic of it until the Countess gestures it was a pun then he stops laughs then silence.”

Gorgo giggled out, “Oh that is painful, please tell me that is close to the courting.”

“It’s actually closer to the fifth try for him to propose.”

Thorin whispered, “Fifth-,” smoothing his fingers over his mouth.

Gorgo however asked, “Does he succeed?”

“No, there’s an emergency he gets called away.” Making them both groan until you said, “But I can say he doesn’t see her apparent proposal coming.”

Thorin, “Ok, I’ll bite, how so?”

“She tackles him from off the top of a cupboard.” Caught in his throat his chuckles began to Gorgo’s loud laugh just imagining how relieved the First Woken Dwarf would feel after a proposal of that caliber after so much struggle. “Though she doesn’t really understand what she did.”

Thorin chuckled out, “Oh I don’t question that a moment.”

His fingers wiping around his eye made you smirk and say, “I think you guys will like it regardless of the struggle.”

Gorgo nodded then asked in a moment of stoic resolve, “If this is, Bunny, meant to be his final wife in his last two lives, how will that come into the story?”

“That, um, that you might not like. Bunny has her fea stolen and he has to travel to the Halls of Mandos to find her.” Dropping their grins, “It gets, a bit dark, but there’s some meaning behind it.”

Thorin, “How did you think of that?” He asked making your eyes narrow as if you had found some semblance of truth to that fact.

Shrugging your shoulders you said, “There was a Kurdu fable with a sort of similar notion to it. Should I change it?”

The both of them said, “No!”

And Thorin cleared his throat to say, “One of Durin’s journeys, that fable, it talks about his child, though the notion is similar, a test of faith and bonds. That one fable has never been touched on in any adaptation of his lifetimes,”

“Oh,” you said softly.

Gorgo said, “This tale, from what you’ve shared of Durin so far he needs this test. This is one of the truest versions to his being that we’ve come across, that is why people love it. We have to see him at his highest in this imagined flying shark craft of yours to the lowest when he is scouring for the lost soul of the one he cherishes most.”

“No pressure there then,” you murmured and he took your hands.

“No one else has the words, has ever been able to grasp who he was to the core and show that to those who don’t understand our culture and traditions and still get the point across. It doesn’t need to be accurate but the very essence of the Father of the Longbeard Clan is that he would sacrifice all to scour the Halls of Mandos to retrieve his cherished one. He needs that struggle or he is hollow, that drive and urge that we all feel for our Ones. That message is so hard to convey to non-Dwarves so it is often skipped over for more lighthearted topics. We are steadfast, hewn from the living stone, we never falter, he never did. And he prevailed and Mahal sent them back home once his fight was through.”

“Well Mahal’s not in it, it does involve him throwing his crown at a kraken though.” Making Thorin’s grin split wider in his try not to laugh at how you would drag the devastated King to that possible try to uplift the depressing slump to the tale. “There’s a lot of symbolism, and a lot to sort of let your mind interpret on its own. And there’s sort of an unspoken uncertainty how they get back, but they are.”

Gorgo, “Which would be accurate, because Mandos has to protect the paths back from his halls.” She smirked asking, “Mandos doesn’t send them back?”

You shook your head, “They hatch out of fake giant eggs giant eagles fly off with from a fire.” Making Thorin turn to rub his face with shoulders shaking to keep from laughing, “I don’t try to make it a comedy or funny at all but my friends have read it and they always laugh because, I guess it’s just a release?”

Thorin, “It will be more than worth it.”

“Oh, how does your clan see using a beard as a weapon?” That had their brows inch up, “See when he finds her his beard has grown like two feet and he braids it in two and ends them with metal balls and he sort of spins them around and uses them as weapons of sorts to hit people in the face.”

“Oh that is brilliant,” Thorin muttered under his breath.

Gorgo, “Where were you growing up? That would have been awesome to have on one of our programs! Every pebble would want to dress up as them on our mask day.”

“So not offensive?”

“No!” they both said.

Thorin chuckled out, “We’ve even had clans hide little compartments in their beards for snacks or notes or even spare trinkets and gold. It all depends on the Dwarf. And that sounds so bad ass for Durin.”

“Okay, then in the future be prepared to have me ask about a legal pad worth of questions on this stuff.”

Gorgo, “We will answer anything you need.” She said finishing her task to photograph the carrier with and without the three movements inside then at the chiming of her phone she was off to head home with Gloin at his having finished helping to settle Billi in at Frerin’s for the evening. Leaving just you and Thorin who helped you delve into more fables that were also centered or based on Durin in hopes of granting you more to draw from if need be.

Soup and grilled cheese was your send off for an early dinner that once settled on the table Thorin hummed out, “My family loved the ring, and seeing my braid in your hair.” He paused a moment then said, “I forgot to put my sheets in the dryer.”

That had you giggle and teased, “You know, the barrel method is fool proof against that.”

He smirked and excused himself to shift the sheets then return, lingering at your side as you peered up at him to cup your cheek and lean in to plant his lips on yours in a warm lingering kiss. Softly his thumb trailed against your cheek as his eyes met yours again, only for a moment though before his theft of a second brief press of his lips to yours. Almost regrettably he lowered his hand to sit back in his former place keeping his eyes on yours making you ask, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m thinking of how to ask if I could sleep in yours tonight.” That made you smirk and he rumbled lowly, “And I am conceding I would not have missed this step with a barrel method. It has its plusses.”

That had you giggling softly, “There’s always a spot in mine for cuddling if you need it, tons of blankets too.”

“Thank you, for conceding on the mattresses and bed frames. How is Kuu handling the busy day?”

“Good, really glad to have helped. Rarely gets to practice Avari. He loved it, being part of a team actually. Do you think mint would be okay for the portrait?”

“To wear? You would look lovely in mint for it.”

“I figured it would either be that or my yellow dress, but I was going to wear my hair down and it might clash.”

“Wear whatever color you choose.”

The ladies mentioned I might not wear the navy.”

“No, they would suggest against that, did not go well for Amad choosing against her clan colors, at least until they heard her Gran made the dress for her before she passed. Choose what color you wish.”

“Well I would wear the silver one I got but I think it might be a bit too, flashy. Or should I go flashy?”

“Choose the mint. I have a mint tie, to go with my navy suit.” He hummed out making you grin again, “The bright colors will pop against our flock, what do you think about in the greenhouse for that picture? So Darling won’t have to leave her nest?”

“If you like, I’m not very good at all this. I think Naneth would like one of us in the greenhouse, Cirdan mentioned maybe the fireplace in the living room. Some of the portraits in the atrium are personal so not there.”

“I understand that, I noticed her signature on a few of them, and that piano alone, can’t photograph that.” Your eyes hovered over his and he said, “Bad omens to photograph singing stone instruments in the house outside of family photo albums, and never when not played. If there’s anything you have rules like that on let me know. Amad most likely will want the typical armchair or couch pictures everyone does with one of our flock for a more personal one to share of our little household.” Making you giggle at his own chuckle, “Respectfully excluding the back yard of course.”

“Yes, Hector is not fond of pictures, and his mate might eat one of the strangers,” making him chuckle again. “They are warming up to us though, and babies, they liked having Frodo and Billi here.”

“Twins will be over soon enough for them to fawn over, we are on the sitting list as you remember, top of it thanks to those giggles.”

“So soft,” he heard you sigh through the hall while readying for bed. His smile cemented in place from the time he entered the room eyeing you nestling under the new fake panda fur blanket lying across the bed claiming your spot right in the middle of the monster of a bed leaving plenty for him to join you in. Though right where he wanted was cuddled up to you and adamantly secured his own soft spot in a clear relent to being your pillow as well only pleasing him all the more knowing he’d wake with you across his chest again.


End file.
